


Learn To Love

by Jewsters1986



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, ErwinxHanji - Freeform, F/M, Feels, Fluffy Ending, Lemon, LevixFarlan, MikexReader, Persecution, PetraxAuruo, Revenge, Smut, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Violence, YmirxKrista - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, levixeren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 274,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewsters1986/pseuds/Jewsters1986
Summary: A young woman is forced to marry her father's friend as payment of a debt.He loves her but she does not love him, can she learn to love him the way hedoes her? What happens when ghosts of the past suddenly come to light andan ulterior motive for her forced marriage is revealed...





	1. Wedding Day

Today should have been the happiest day of your life...Your wedding day.  
However you would rather choose death than marry the man your parents had promised you to, you knew next to nothing about him other than he was fifteen years your senior and his name was Mike Zacharius, a wealthy Military Adviser to the commander of the Survey Corps.  
You had hated your husband to be as soon as you laid eyes on him.  
Sure he was rather handsome, but he didn’t really speak to you and had a very strange habit of sniffing people when he first met them. It had took every ounce of restraint you possessed to prevent yourself from slapping him in the face upon your first forced meeting with him.  
Your parents had basically offered you to him on a plate in exchange for bailing them out of a financial difficulty of their own making.  
You were disgusted that they would do such a thing, but you knew that if you did not do this, you would also have to suffer the consequences.  
  
Your father gripped your hand tightly in his, a proud smile played on his face as he prepared to walk you down the aisle in Wall Sina’s lavish temple.   
You on the other hand wore a mask of pure distaste for your situation, your father kept encouraging you to smile for your new “husband” but you stubbornly refused.   
Why the hell should you be happy about any of this? You barely knew this man you were being forced to marry, what if he treated you badly? What if he had some shady past you were yet to discover?  
“Smile f/n.” Said your father. “It’s time.”  
“I will not smile.” You replied bluntly, not affording your father the courtesy of looking at him.  
“Sweetheart please.” Begged your father, squeezing your hand tighter. “You must understand why were are making you do this.”  
You finally turned your head to face him, anger flashing in your e/c eyes.  
“I don’t care, I will be his in name only...I will never be his true wife.”  
You father shook his head and sighed deeply as the doors leading into the main hall opened and you saw the assembled crowd, at the altar was your soon to be husband.  
You raised an eyebrow beneath your white lace veil and started to walk forward with your father, you held your head high and stared down your nose at the congregation.   
Stubbornness had always been your strong suit when it came to your parents forcing you to do things against your will and you made sure everyone around you knew about it.  
The pure white silken dress hung delicately off your bare shoulders, gently swishing against your figure as you continued to move forwards, it almost looked like you were walking on air.   
Your h/l h/c hair hung down in loose waves around your face underneath the veil, which thankfully managed to partially hide your scowl from view.  
You approached Mike, he was dressed in a black three piece suit with his soft blonde hair done in its usual parted down the middle style, while his hypnotic blue eyes bore into yours. He tried to give you a small smile but you did not return it. If anything the glare you shot back at him should've been harsh enough to make him drop down dead in the blink of an eye...mores the pity it hadn't if you were being honest.  
‘Well at least he’s good looking I suppose.’ You mused internally. ‘Hell I could even live with the little bit of dark stubble around his mouth.’  
Your father held your hand out towards Mike, who gingerly took it so that the ceremony could proceed.  
Your father then leaned in and whispered into your ear.  
“I love you f/n.”  
“Tch, not as much as you love your precious reputation.” You snorted.  
That stung him, his smile dropped from his face and he walked away.  
  
Pastor Nick stepped forward and began to conduct the ceremony.  
You said your vows in an emotionless monotone voice, but then again so did Mike.   
Was he as against this wedding as you were? Or was that just how he naturally sounded when he spoke?   
You neither knew or cared, staring blankly at him as you exchanged rings you knew the worst part was coming up, the kiss, the reception at his manor and then the wedding night.   
You had already promised yourself you would deny your husband his marital rights, if he wanted you he would have to take you by force and you were prepared to fight if needed.  
“I now declare you are man and wife...you may kiss the bride.”  
You glared up at Mike as he carefully lifted your veil, raising an eyebrow at him.  
With a sigh he leaned down to you and gave you an awkward but thankfully quick kiss, pulling back to see you still scowling at him and resisting the urge to wipe your mouth with the back of your hand.  
The congregation cheered and you reluctantly took his hand, allowing him to lead you to the waiting horse and carriage outside.  
  
Once seated as far away from him as the confined space would allow, you folded your arms and turned your head away to look out of the window.  
Mike, who joined you a few moments later stared at you and sighed.  
“You look beautiful f/n.” He muttered, attempting to break down the silent barrier you had put up.  
You raised an eyebrow and turned to stare at him.  
“You scrub up well for an old man I suppose.” You replied coldly, the harshness of your gaze still practically burning into him.  
Mike lowered his head slightly and moved to take your hand in his, but you flinched away.  
“Let’s get one thing clear,” You growled. “I will smile for your friends at your fancy parties, I will play the part of the dutiful wife for appearances sake, I will even share your bed...but make no mistake. I am your wife in name only, I will never love you and I will never give you children!”  
Mike raised an eyebrow and moved away from you as you once again turned to stare out of the window when the carriage started to move.  
“I see.” He almost sounded disappointed, yet it seemed your warning had hit home clear as day. “Well, I am a man of honour...I will not force you to do anything you do not wish.”  
You nodded, but did not face him.  
‘A man of honour...we’ll see about that.’  
  
After an awkwardly silent journey, you finally arrived at Mike’s manor.  
It was a beautiful building with expansive gardens of freshly kept green grass, surrounded by wrought iron railings painted in shining black.   
However you were far from interested in it, all you cared about was finding a quiet spot to hide and curse your parents for forcing you to marry someone you barely knew.  
The carriage stopped and you were greeted by two of Mike’s servants.  
A raven haired male with cold grey eyes wearing a smart black suit and white cravat was the first one you noticed, he wore a frown that rivaled your own and made you feel very uncomfortable.  
Next to him was a tall blonde haired woman with piercing blue eyes, she wasn’t frowning but she certainly looked serious enough to put you on edge in her austere black maids attire and crisp white apron.  
“Levi, Nanaba.” Greeted Mike as he helped you out of the carriage.  
“So you are f/n?” Asked the other woman. “My name is Nanaba I will be your personal maid.”  
You nodded but didn’t speak.  
“Tch, what on earth do you see in this sour faced brat?” Asked Levi, earning your immediate attention.  
“You wanna repeat that you short ass?” You snarled before you could stop yourself. "Take a look in the mirror, you don't exactly look like you know what a smile is either!"  
“Levi.” Warned Mike, raising an eyebrow at the shorter male before he shrugged and walked away.  
“Stuck up asshole!” You snarled at his retreating figure.  
“Don’t mind him, he’s always been that rude.” Said Nanaba softly. “Now let’s get you inside, your guests are waiting.”  
“I’d rather be left alone.” You stated bluntly.  
Nanaba looked shocked, blinking rapidly at how quick tempered you were she quickly spoke up to try and diffuse the situation.   
“My Lady today is your wedding day, your guests...”  
“Can think what they like!” You finished for her. “I refuse to see them.”  
Nanaba’s face fell and she stared at Mike in shock.  
“My Lord?”  
“Show her to our room.” He said lowly. “I will try and distract our guests.”  
Nanaba nodded and led you away.  
Mike sighed and folded his arms, he knew you were stubborn from when he asked your father’s permission to court you and you refused him without a seconds hesitation.   
His attempts to woo you were met with anger and outright contempt as you refused his gifts and gestures of affection.   
The truth was he did feel something for you despite the age gap, in his eyes you were beautiful, headstrong and independent. Practically everything he looked for in a woman, you knew your own mind and you weren't afraid to stand up for yourself and your beliefs...even if you did take on a rather rebellious approach towards getting your point across.  
It stung that you were so cold and cruel, not daring to hide your utter hatred for your situation and your lack of anything warm towards him. However it was to be expected given that you had already tried to politely refuse and had your wishes ignored, he couldn't really blame you for the way you were currently behaving.  
He unfolded his arms and headed into his manor, desperately trying to form excuses for why his wife was refusing to attend her own wedding reception.  
  
You barely noticed your surroundings as Nanaba led you through the beautifully decorated manor and up several flights of stairs to the master bedroom.  
“May I speak freely My Lady?”   
You rolled your eyes, all this “My Lady” crap was doing your head in already, much more of it and you were going to end up going crazy  
“You can, as long as you address me as f/n...I can’t stand this "My Lady" bollocks!”  
Nanaba’s hands shot up to her chest and she gasped in shock.  
“What?" You grinned. “You think because I’m a female I can’t swear? Tch I’ve sneaked into enough taverns and drunk enough soldiers under the table to pick up a few words here and there!”  
“Well, I erm...” Nanaba blushed and looked at her feet, shifting her weight uncomfortably.  
“Well say what you want to say.” You let out an exasperated sigh.   
Nanaba nodded and looked up.  
“Please don’t be so cruel towards Lord Mike he is a good man. I know this marriage was not wanted but...he does genuinely care about you and he wants to make you happy.”  
She paused for a moment seeing you raise an eyebrow, since when was Mike a lord? No one had ever mentioned him having such a title, but then again, Wall Sina dwellers were mainly made up of aristocratic families so titles were probably an inevitability.  
“In time you may even come to care for him, please give him a chance and get to know him."  
“I don’t want to get to know him!” You screamed angrily, tears of frustration shining in your eyes. “I don’t want to have anything to do with him!”  
Nanaba jumped back, she hadn’t been expecting that reaction from you, but she soon regained her composure.   
“Leave me alone.” You muttered, turning your back on her, sweeping past the elaborate four poster bed to stand in front of the double doors that led to the bedroom balcony.  
“As you wish My Lady.”  
You cringed at your sudden outpouring of emotion, still it was bound to happen sooner given that you had just been forcibly married to someone old enough to be your father.  
Shaking with rage and cursing yourself for not being able to find a way to escape the situation you now found yourself in, you stared out across the vast acres of land that now formed part of your new home.  
"Tch! Home.’ You scoffed. "I’m a bird in a cage and I damned well know it!"


	2. Rejection

Continuing to stare angrily out of the large double doors of the master bedroom, your thoughts turned to the congregation downstairs.   
The reception would still have to go ahead whether you wanted it to or not and they would no doubt be expecting you to make an appearance with your husband. You had promised Mike that you would play the dutiful wife for appearances sake, yet at this moment in time you were debating going back on that promise.  
This was one party you were more than willing to refuse to attend, this wasn’t about impressing Mike’s fancy friends...This was about being congratulated for you marrying someone you deemed to be a stranger to you, why the hell would you want to celebrate that?  
A low growl escaped your throat as you reached up ripped the veil from your hair, wincing when it caught on a few of the h/c strands and almost pulled them out with it. You then began to tear the lace fabric up before throwing it to the floor and glaring down at it.  
“If he thinks I’m attending that fucking joke of a reception downstairs, he’s got another thing coming!”  
  
Mike apologized to his guests over your absence, using the excuse that you weren’t feeling very well due to the hot weather.  
‘Maybe I should try and reason with her.’ He mused. ‘Although I don't see how that will work. She doesn’t know any of these people besides her family and she isn’t exactly thrilled about being my wife, but this is technically her wedding reception as well as mine.’  
He soon thought better of it however when he remembered that you’d had a look on your face that could kill if you blinked hard enough throughout the ceremony, if you were made to attend the reception you probably would murder someone by the end of it...especially if someone decided to bring up the topic of consummating the marriage which was usually the case at most wedding parties.  
Mike had already said he would not force you to do something against your will and he meant it, you’d already been forced to marry him by your father and he had no wish to do anything that would give you cause to resent him further.  
Your father and Mike had been friends for over ten years and of course when your father approached him begging for help and promising him anything he wanted, Mike had asked for permission to court you with the intentions of seeking your hand in marriage.   
It felt wrong that since you turned sixteen he started to notice you as a woman and developed feelings for you, but what could he do?   
The stroppy child he used to see running around her parents city dwelling in Wall Rose had blossomed into a beautiful young woman who knew her own mind and wasn't afraid to speak it. You were wild and untamed, never afraid to test the limits and so sure of yourself that any man would be lucky to win your heart...provided he was brave enough to try and tell you no once in a while without provoking your wrath and live to tell the tale afterwards.  
Your father was so desperate to be bailed out that he said you would marry Mike straight away, so within a month the date was set and plans were set in stone.  
When your father did finally tell you of his intentions for you to marry, you were horrified.   
Mike couldn’t forget the look of sheer disgust in your eyes, although that could also be because your father hadn’t told you of his plans until the week before the wedding, knowing full well you would have outright refused otherwise.  
The man had guilt tripped you and lied by saying that the only way Mike would help your family was if you married him, otherwise they would lose their home, their livelihood, everything.  
You didn’t want to see your family destitute but you also didn’t want to marry this stranger, but in the end family loyalty won out and the wild free spirit you possessed was slowly but surely tamed...to a point at least. Mike honestly doubted that breaking it was ever going to be possible, not that he wanted to. It was that which had attracted him to you in the first place and while he would've been proud to have you as his wife, he didn't want it to be at the expense of breaking you down and turning you into something you weren't.  
Despite the fact Mike wasn't technically a stranger since you had seen him come and go many times over the years, you deemed him so since he was only a friend of your father and not someone you had personally associated yourself with, so technically he was to all intents and purposes exactly that.  
You only agreed to the marriage after your parents drilled it into your head that it was your duty to your family, yet you were far from happy about it. You made no secret of the fact that you were not suddenly going to change your ways and become some little woman who was always at her husbands beck and call, nor were you going to openly embrace the aristocratic lifestyle and suddenly become the lady of the manor.  
  
“I apologise for my daughters unforgivable behaviour.” A familiar male voice cut through the tall blonde's thoughts as Mike turned round to be greeted by your father. “She’s never normally so rude, this is unlike her.”  
Mike frowned but said nothing, in a way he could understand your hostility.   
You were a twenty year old woman who had been forced to marry someone nearly double your age against your will, no one in their right mind would be happy about that.  
“It’s fine.” Mike eventually spoke, keeping his expression unreadable.  
“I assure you, she will warm to you...” Continued your father. “She just likes to be stubborn, although you've probably already worked that out for yourself.”  
Mike pursed his lips and nodded.  
"Is she so affected by the weather that she cannot spare an hour at least?"  
Your husband shook his head, he hated lying but the last thing he needed was you and your father arguing in front of his guests.   
Having already played witness to several of your angry rants at your parents recently, he had no desire to see any more.  
"I've sent Nanaba to attend her, she looked like she may faint so I suggested she rest a while."  
"I see." Replied your father, sipping his champagne. "You know I really wish I could figure out where she gets her stubbornness from, it's certainly not her mother."  
Mike sighed and decided to try and see if he could reason with you, surely if he was patient your attitude towards him might change, but he had his doubts.  
“Please excuse me.”  
You father nodded and smiled, watching him walk away before returning to the congregation.  
  
“I’ll give that brat her dues, she’s a stubborn one.” Snorted Levi as Nanaba walked down the corridor towards him.  
Nanaba sighed and glanced back towards the master bedroom.  
“She really should give Lord Mike a chance, he would never do anything to hurt her, yet she seems hellbent on causing him pain.”  
“How old is she? Nineteen?” Asked Levi, however he sounded rather disinterested.  
“It’ll be the fact she’s a teenager that’s making her rebel, all brats that age are the same.”  
“I believe she’s twenty.” Said Nanaba. “She’s not very polite for a lady either though, she actually swore at me!”  
Levi raised an amused eyebrow.  
“Oh, not bad. I might just go in there and see if the stubborn brat is up for round two of our little slanging match!"  
“Levi, she’s Lord Mike's wife!” The maid gasped in shock. "If he were to hear you talking in such a way..."  
“Tch, calm down woman! I’m not interested in her like that.”  
Nanaba relaxed and folded her arms, quickly unfolding them when she saw a familiar blonde head appear from the direction of the staircase.  
“My Lord!” She gasped, straightening her posture.  
“Where is f/n?”   
“She’s refusing to come out.” Said Nanaba turning her gaze to the floor.   
“I see. Please attend to our guests, I will try and talk to my...wife.”  
The word almost felt foreign on his tongue as he said it, but he continued to the master bedroom and stopped outside, choosing to knock on the door first..  
“F/n...may I come in?”  
“It’s your manor, you don’t need my permission.” Came the harsh reply a moment later.  
Mike sighed and opened the door, entering the room and seeing you stood there with your back still to him, he couldn't help but notice your veil was now torn into shreds at your feet. A part of him wondered if you had imagined it was his head while you were ripping to to pieces.  
“Our guests are wondering why you haven’t graced them with your presence.” He said lowly. “It is our wedding reception.”  
You slowly turned to face him, silent tears of frustration and anger still falling from your eyes.  
“I said I would play the dutiful wife at your parties for your friends.” You replied evenly, refusing to allow yourself to appear weak and feeble. The tears didn't help this, but the strength in your voice certainly made up for it. “However I have no interest in being a part this charade, it was not my choice to marry you so I will not celebrate marrying a man I do not love.”  
Mike lowered his head, your words cutting deeper than any knife ever could.   
“I told you I would not force you to do anything you did not wish to do...so I will respect your decision.” He paused a moment, raising his head and frowning when he noticed your lip start to tremble. “Will you at least join me for dinner later?” He asked.  
You stared at him blankly and swallowed hard, choosing to stand your ground and watch him carefully when the two of you finally made eye contact for more than a split second.  
“Do I have a choice?”  
“You will always have a choice f/n.”   
“Apart from when it comes to marriage evidently.” You remarked bitterly.  
“So...will you dine with me this evening?”   
“I suppose so.”   
Mike nodded, but his heart ached.   
He was trying so hard, but all he was doing was banging his head against a brick wall. Something he had been doing for the past month and still despite all his efforts, not one single tiny crack was starting to show.  
“Thank you.” He muttered, deciding to approach you.  
Your eyes widened visibly when he stopped in front of you, your body tensing at the closer proximity.  
“F/n...I…” He faltered in his words and looked at the floor. “I know this isn’t what you wanted, but I do genuinely care about you. I’d go as far as saying I love you...”   
Inhaling your scent now that he was close enough to do so, he picked up on a small amount of fear and took a small step backwards.   
The last thing he wanted was for you to be afraid of him.  
“I know you hate me, but I don’t see what I have done to deserve such anger and bitterness from you.”  
“You could’ve not chosen to ask my father for my hand in marriage as a reward for helping him...I’m not some damned prize in a show!” You spat angrily moving forwards and placing your hands on his chest, pushing him away from you. However since he was nearly two meters tall and pure muscle you didn't manage to shove him very far, you may as well have been pushing against a stone wall. “You could’ve told my father to sort his own problems instead of bailing him out.”  
Mike’s gaze lowered once more, making you question who this man before you really was.  
He was so quiet and calm, any other man would’ve beaten seven bells out of you for such behaviour.   
The fact that your husband simply stood before you, stoic and silent was driving you mad.   
You couldn’t understand why he wasn’t angry. After all, your father had told you he had pushed for this marriage as it was the only way he would help your family. So why now was he acting like nothing would phase him and you could practically spit in his face without him so much as raising his hand to you?  
"So...you will not attend our reception then?” Asked Mike, although he already knew the answer.  
“No I will not.” You said firmly. “Make up whatever excuse you like for my absence, I don’t care what my parents or any of your friends think of me.”  
Mike sighed and turned to leave, having no desire to further antagonise you.  
“I will send Nanaba up to help you change out of your dress.”  
You simply responded by folding your arms and turning to look out of the window again, your lower lip trembling and more tears falling when the door closed behind you.   
  
“Levi.”   
The raven haired man looked around and raised an eyebrow when Mike appeared at the top of the stairs.  
“Please tell our guests the reception is cancelled, f/n is not well.”  
“We both know that’s bullshit!” Snorted Levi.  
“Yes I know but please just do as I ask, would you also send Nanaba to my room to attend f/n. I will be in my study if anyone wishes to find me.”  
Levi nodded and walked back to the main hall where the reception was supposed to be taking place, the gathered crowd was impatient for the return of the happy couple.  
“Oi Horse Face! Springer!”  
A tall dual haired man with hazel eyes and another man with a shaved head and amber eyes looked towards him, they were both dressed in smart suits carrying shining silver trays of tall champagne glasses.  
“Get rid of this lot, the reception is off.”  
The man Levi had referred to as “Horse Face” although he actual name was Jean, raised an eyebrow.  
“What? Why what’s happened?”  
“Don’t question me, just do it!” Snapped Levi.  
“Yes Sir.”   
Levi then turned and walked away, leaving the other two men to exchange a confused glance.  
“What do you think is going on Connie?” Asked Jean.  
“No idea.” Replied the other male. “We’d better do as he says though.”  
  
The confused guests were escorted from the hall and out of the manor, thankfully your parents seemed to believe Mike’s excuse that you were not well and left without protest.  
You stared out of the window, watching them leave with a scowl as you harshly wiped away your tears before a knock on the door gained your attention.  
“My Lady, I’ve come to bring you fresh clothes.”  
“Come in Nanaba.” You replied evenly.  
The maid entered the room carrying a simple yet elegant dark blue silk dress, which you turned your nose up at it almost immediately.  
“I’m not wearing that!”   
“My Lady…” Nanaba was trying to remain calm, but you were trying her patience.  
“I said no!” You snarled. “I will wear my own clothes, I assume they've been brought here?”  
“Yes they have, they were placed in the wardrobe earlier.”  
“Good.”  
What you did next made Nanaba flinch.  
You casually tore your wedding gown from your body, purposefully tearing it into strips to symbolise your disgust for it.  
“Dispose of this...thing.” You said once you were stripped to just your underwear.  
You then walked over to the large oak wardrobe and pulled open a drawer, a relieved sigh escaping your lips when you saw a pair of black knee high riding boots and grey trousers   
Pulling them out you quickly put them on before fishing around for a white shirt and the waistcoat that matched your trousers.  
“Much better.” You said, feeling glad that you were finally out of that dress and wearing something of your own choosing.  
“My Lady that was totally unnecessary!” Said Nanaba, anger starting to rise in her voice as her patience continued to run out.  
“No, it was absolutely necessary, “I want no reminders of this day.” You replied bluntly, staring down at the silver ring now adorning the third finger of your left hand. “Tch, this can go as well.”  
“My Lady, you can't! Not your wedding ring!”  
You slipped the metal off your finger and put it down on the bedside table.  
“I will wear it only when required.”   
You then swept past Nanaba and exited the room, leaving her standing frozen to the spot in complete horror at how much disrespect you had just shown your husband.  
  
Mike sat at the solid oak desk in his study and looked at the ring currently occupying the third finger of his left hand.  
He sighed deeply and continued to stare at it, almost as if he was in a hypnotic trance.  
A knock on the door soon distracted him.  
“Yes?”  
The door opened and Levi entered.  
“The guests have been taken care of, do you need anything else?”  
Mike nodded and closed his eyes.  
“Sit with me a while Levi.”  
Levi raised an eyebrow and took a seat at the desk, folding his arms and regarding the taller male.  
“Do you think she will ever accept me?” Asked Mike, pulling out two crystal tumblers and a bottle of whiskey.  
Levi rolled his eyes.   
“I’m not a mind reader.”  
Mike nodded and filled the glasses, pushing one towards the raven haired male.  
“I do love her Levi, but...she looks at me with nothing but pure hatred. I know she’s scared and vulnerable after being forced into this marriage. Her father lied to her saying I wouldn’t help her family unless she became my wife. Why would he do that?”  
Levi shrugged.  
“Some people are assholes like that. Personally I can see where the brat gets it from.”  
“Please don’t call her that.”  
The raven haired man leaned forward in his seat and picked up his glass, his fingertips gripping it by the rim in a rather peculiar fashion.  
“So annul the marriage.”  
“No, I won’t disgrace her like that.”  
“Then I’m afraid you’re fucked.”  
Mike sighed again and shook his head, he was desperate to make you happy, but how could he knowing that all you felt towards him was hatred?


	3. Making Friends

Having finally changed into what you deemed to be more suitable attire, you decided to take an opportunity to have a look around your new “home” as it were.  
Leaving through the main entrance, you walked around the back of the expansive manor and stopped when you heard the sound of horses whinnying.  
“Hmm this place has a stable? Might be worth having a nosey.” You muttered to yourself.  
Making your way towards the sounds of the horse, you eventually came across a large flagstone covered yard with a large brick building which housed eight stalls. Each one contained a beautiful different coloured horse that was currently staring out across the yard, a few of them turning to look at you when you approached.  
“Hmm not bad, quite the collection."   
Walking towards the first stall, you came across a jet black stallion with large brown eyes directing its full attention towards you.  
"Wow, your a handsome devil aren't you?"  
“Hey who are you?”  
You jumped around and saw a young man about your age wearing a pair of simple brown trousers, shoes and tunic. Large emerald eyes narrowed in suspicion, his mop of brown hair swayED around his face as he ran towards you.  
“My name is f/n…” You hesitated before speaking your new title last name, saying it with an air of resentment. Still you would have to get used to it sooner or later, no matter what foul taste it left on your tongue. “Lady F/n Zacharius.”  
The brown haired man's eyes widened.   
“Oh, My Lady I apologize...I had no idea..forgive me."  
You cringed and groaned, yet another servant who would no doubt scurry around trying to suck up to you...how annoying.  
“I will on two conditions. One, you address me as f/n, it’s only been an hour and I’m already sick to death of this “My Lady” bullshit!” Secondly...tell me your name.”  
The young man’s eyes widened even further at your lack of airs and graces, he clearly hadn't been expecting someone so blunt and open.  
“Of course My...I mean f/n...My name is Eren.”  
“Nice to meet you Eren, I take it you’re in charge of the stables then?”  
He smiled and nodded.   
“Yes I am My...sorry...f/n.” He paused a moment and cocked his head. “Erm, pardon my bluntness but...you don’t look anything like what I imagined you to be. For a start if you don’t mind me saying, you don’t exactly dress like a lady.”  
For the first time that day you smiled and then much to your own shock, you laughed. Not a false one at that either, but a genuine sign of amusement.  
“I’m not what you’d call a "lady” by any stretch of the imagination." You responded, folding your arms. “I’m from Wall Rose, just because my parents are rich merchants with their own company doesn’t mean I have to be lady like. I prefer to be my own person and to hell with everyone else.”  
“I can see why my master married you.” Smiled Eren, however his face soon fell when you narrowed your eyes at him.  
“Master? What the hell does that mean? You’re not a slave are you?”  
“Oh no, no, no!” Gasped Eren quickly. “It’s just here in Wall Sina, wealthy people with servants are usually referred to as Master and Mistress by the lower staff such as myself. The maids and heads of staff however tend to favour addressing them as Lord or Lady.”  
You smirked when a memory of something from your research into the aristocracy entered your mind, comparing it a conversation you'd once had with an old friend back home.  
“Sounds kinda kinky to me, so you're basically saying all toffs are perverts?"  
Eren laughed and folded his arms, tilting his head to one side and regarding you curiously.  
“Has the wedding reception finished already, Shouldn’t you be...you know enjoying your wedding night.”  
Smirk instantly disappearing, a dark look swept over your face and made him cower under its intensity.  
“I refused to attend the reception and the guests were sent away, furthermore I have no intentions to consummate my marriage when I did not want to marry your "master" in the first place.”  
“What?” Gasped Eren, his arms dropping to his side.   
“I was forced to marry him.” You stated bluntly. “Note the lack of a wedding ring? I took it off and ripped up my wedding gown, so here's hoping that asshole can take a hint!”  
To emphasize your point you showed Eren your bare ring finger, causing his jaw to drop open.  
“Wow…” He gasped. “F/n..I...I’m so sorry, I had no idea it was a forced marriage.”  
“Well now you do.”   
“To be honest I know how you feel, I’m forced to live a lie as well to keep others happy.”  
“In what way?” You asked curiously.  
“I’d rather not say.” Replied Eren, lowering his head.  
“I’m sorry.” You smiled sadly and gently reached out your left hand, rubbing his arm in a comforting manner.  
Eren raised his head and smiled.  
“So what made you come to the stables?”  
“Just looking around.” You shrugged nonchalantly. “This is technically my home now so I wanted to explore. As soon as I heard the horses I had to come look, I love animals...I’d even go as far as saying I prefer them to humans.”  
Eren's smile widened as he reached out the the black stallion you had been admiring, patting its neck.  
“I can relate to that.”   
“He’s beautiful, what’s his name.” You asked, moving closer and stroking the animal’s muzzle.  
“He’s called Cosmos, the master's favourite and fastest horse.”  
You nodded, gently scratching behind its ears when it lowered its head.  
"So is this all of them?" You inquired, nodding along the row of stalls.  
“Yes eight in total, three mares and five stallions.”  
“I may end up hanging around here most of the time then, hopefully I won’t annoy you too much.”  
“Not at all.” Replied the stable boy. "In fact I wouldn't mind the company."  
Returning his smile you started to relax a little, at least someone around here seemed to be on your side over the whole forced marriage issue.  
  
Nanaba dashed through the manor with an air of urgency, she’d been unable to find Mike anywhere, so his study was the last option left to her.  
“Levi!” She called out, seeing him walk around the corner towards her.  
“Where is Lord Mike?”  
Levi raised an eyebrow.   
“In his study, why?”  
“It’s f/n, she’s a complete psychopath!”  
“Really?” Asked Levi, folding his arms in disbelief.  
“Levi I’m serious! She’s shredded her wedding gown and took off her ring!”   
Levi raised an eyebrow as Nanaba produced the silver wedding ring that you should have been wearing.  
“Tch, simple rebellion doesn’t constitute a psychopath.” He shrugged and brushed past her.  
“Tell Mike if you wish, I doubt he’s going to do anything about it.”  
Nanaba sighed and continued towards the study.  
  
Mike was still sat in his study drinking.  
He leaned back in his chair and picked up the crystal tumbler containing a sweet smelling brand of his favourite whiskey. Raising it to his lips he downed it in one go, wincing as it burned the back of his throat.  
A loud knock on the door startled him and made him cough.  
“Yes?” He asked.  
“My Lord, may I have a word?” Came a frantic voice.  
“Come in Nanaba.”  
Nanaba entered the room, looked pale and upset.   
“I take it you wish to speak about f/n?” He inquired quietly, inhaling deeply and smelling the tension in the air.  
“Yes My Lord.” She replied nervously.  
“What is it?” He sighed, staring into the bottom of his empty glass.  
“My Lord, she’s shredded her wedding gown and...she’s removed her wedding ring.”  
Mike’s head jerked up, a look of shock spread across his normally stoic face.  
“I have it here.” She continued, fishing around in the pocket of her apron and producing the small silver ring.  
“I’m so sorry My Lord.”  
Mike held out a hand, allowing Nanaba to give him the aforementioned item.  
“Forgive me for asking but...how can you wish to be with someone so vile and cruel?”   
The tall blonde man stared at the ring in the palm of his hand, remaining silent. It didn't surprise him that you resented this day, but your actions were now were really starting to drive it home just how far you were willing to go to get your point across.   
First you had scowled all through the ceremony, then you had refused to attend the reception and now you had destroyed your gown and removed your ring.   
‘I knew she was unhappy but...this…’  
Mike closed his eyes and enclosed his fist around the ring.  
“Where is she now?” He muttered, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer to his question.  
“I don’t know My Lord, she also refused to wear the dress you intended as a wedding present, practically turned her nose up at it. She got changed into her own clothes and disappeared...should I send the rest of the staff to look for her?”  
“No, leave her be.”   
Nanaba looked at her master sympathetically.  
“As you wish.”  
“She’s obviously finding this very hard, I think it would be best to leave her alone. I have no wish to cause her further upset.”  
“What about the upset she is causing you?” Asked Nanaba rather heatedly, momentarily forgetting her place. “My Lord, you have shown her nothing but kindness and love, yet she treats you like dirt on the bottom of her boots!”  
“She is scared and alone here.” Said Mike firmly, looking her in the eye. “She has had to leave behind all of her friends and family to enter a marriage to a man twice her age that she does not want to be a part of. How would you feel in her position?”  
Nanaba’s harsh gaze softened.   
She was forced to admit that there was some weight to his words, in your position she would more than likely rebel as you were doing, although she couldn't see herself committing such harsh acts of cruelty.  
“I would endure it for the sake of my family and my husband.”   
“Do not lie to me Nanaba.” Said Mike gently as he sniffed the air again, flashing her a split second wry smile. He knew her well enough to be aware that she didn't have an ounce of insubordination about her, she was loyal to the point of being almost biased.  
“My apologies.” She smiled sadly. “I hope you don't mind me being so forward, but I just feel that you deserve better.”  
“I love f/n.” He replied simply. “I will honour my vows to her and hope that maybe one day she will accept me.”  
“Forgive me My Lord, but what if that never happens?”  
Mike sighed and leaned further back in his chair, pouring himself another glass of whiskey.  
“Then what will be, will be.”  
  
“So f/n, do you ride?” Asked Eren curiously as he finished mucking out the last stall.  
“I used to when my uncle was still around.” You smiled, affectionately stroking a chestnut mare that was tied up outside while Eren worked on cleaning out its stall. “Maybe we could go riding sometime?”   
“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” Frowned Eren. “It could cause a scandal if you are seen riding with me too often outside the manor.”  
“Like I give a shit! Just because I won’t consummate my marriage doesn’t mean I will be unfaithful. I'm not a whore!”  
Eren smiled and shook his head.  
“You’re funny f/n, I’ve never known a woman be so blunt in her language and opinions...you’re not related to Levi by any chance are you?”  
“Levi?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh have you not seen him yet? He’s the head of the household staff. Raven hair, grey eyes, frowns a lot, always wears a suit and cravat.”  
“Oh that smiley little short ass? Yeah I've had the pleasure already.” Sarcasm dripped from the word "pleasure" as it rolled off your tongue, there had been absolutely nothing pleasant about your meeting with him.  
“I like you a lot f/n, I think I’ll enjoy having you hanging around here.”  
“Thanks Eren, I’m sure I’ll have fun here too.”  
Before you could carry on your conversation another one of the other servants arrived, this time a young girl with black hair and grey eyes, she was wearing black trousers and a matching shirt.   
As she approached she eyed you up suspiciously, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes.  
“Who are you?” She asked bluntly, clearly not caring about formalities which you rather liked. "Why are you wandering around here unaccompanied by the master?"  
“It's okay Mikasa, this is f/n.” Smiled Eren, his voice then dropped to a whisper as he leaned in closer to her. “She’s the master’s wife, apparently it was a forced marriage.”  
Mikasa’s eyes widened and she looked at you.   
“A forced marriage?” She mused. “Why?"  
“It was my duty to my family.” You frowned, folding your arms. “Although to be honest, I think I would rather have chosen destitution.”  
“Well you could’ve picked a worse husband.” Shrugged Mikasa with an air of authority to her tone. “The master is actually very kind and caring, so be thankful.”  
“Yeah I guess.” You muttered, thinking back on how Mike had remained nothing but calm and stoic under your barrage of verbal abuse towards him.  
“I take it you don’t see yourself as the lady of the manor type?”   
“Ugh hell no!” You gasped. “I hate the fact that my parents tried to raise me to act like a lady!”  
“Rather you than me." She replied bluntly. "Eren, Levi is looking for you.”  
“Oh...okay. Well I better go then, see you later f/n.”  
“Bye Eren.”  
You looked back to Mikasa and raised an eyebrow.  
“So what is your job description?”  
“I’m a member of the kitchen staff, I’m also Eren’s best friend.”  
“I see. Well I hope I wasn’t stepping on your toes by talking to him.” You said neutrally, trying to bite back the urge to challenge her on the defensive tone she took while addressing you.  
Mikasa’s left eye twitched slightly, not quite sure what to make of your comment.  
“Not at all. I just worry about him, he’s not what you think he is.”  
“What do you mean by that?”   
“It’s not my place to say. I better head back to the kitchen, I was only excused from duty to find Eren. Nice to meet you f/n.”  
“Nice to meet you too.” You replied, watching her walk away.  
A look of confusion played across your face, Eren didn’t seem anything out of the ordinary to you. In all honesty he just seemed like a normal twenty year old man...so what dark secret could he possibly be hiding?  
  
Late afternoon soon approached and you decided to stay outside and explore the gardens.  
There was a rather nice area behind the stables that was covered in wildflowers, lush green grass and had a gravel path that led to a rather extravagant stone fountain.  
The weather was still warm so you hopped up onto the wall of the fountain’s pond and sat cross legged on it, staring down at your reflection through narrowed e/c eyes.  
Your own angry face scowled back at you through the soft ripples, distorting it and making you wonder if you actually looked as bitter as you currently felt.  
“So this is where you disappeared to Brat.”  
You turned your head to face the source of the voice and curled your lips into a sneer.  
“What of it Short Ass?” You shot back at the raven haired man behind you.  
“You’re causing quite the commotion, anyone would think you enjoy it.”  
“Ha!” You folded your arms. “You really think I enjoy being forced to endure a marriage to a man old enough to be my father? You’re more stupid than you look, did they cut out part of your brain when they gave you that undercut?”  
Levi raised an amused eyebrow and approached you.   
“I like the brass balls Brat, but try not to swing them so hard that they get you in trouble.”  
You smirked and softened your expression, so this asshole could give as good as he got huh? You liked a man who could take an insult, maybe you could have a little fun sniping at him from time to time whenever you got bored.  
“Your name’s Levi isn’t it?”  
Levi gave a single nod and remained silent.  
“Let me guess, You’ve been sent to find me?”   
“Far from it.” He shrugged disinterestedly. “I just happened to be doing my daily inspection of the grounds and I appear to have come across you.”  
You turned back to face the fountain with a sigh and pursed your lips thoughtfully, so did this mean that Mike wasn't bothering to send out a search party?  
Levi approached you and folded his arms.  
“So what’s your problem Brat?” He asked quizzically.  
“Well at least you don’t call me “My Lady” If I hear that shit one more time I swear I will lynch someone!”  
“Well Nanaba wasn’t wrong about you having a filthy mouth.”  
You continued facing the elaborate fountain.  
“Oh I’ll bet she just loves me!”  
“She absolutely adores you!” Snorted Levi sarcastically.  
You turned and smirked at him, you were definitely going to enjoy throwing snide remarks at this particular servant. Then if you got bored of that, you always had an excuse to avoid Mike by hanging around with Eren.  
“She says you took your wedding ring off.”   
You flashed Levi your left hand, letting him see your bare ring finger.   
“I’ll wear it when I need to entertain his friends.” You grunted. “If I don’t have to be around him I won’t.”  
Levi rolled his eyes.  
“Tch, stubborn Brat. Just so you know, Nanaba gave Mike your ring after you removed it.”  
“Maybe he will get the hint to leave me alone then.” You shrugged again, still refusing to look at him.  
“You can’t avoid him forever.”   
“I can try.”  
“Whatever you say.”  
You raised an eyebrow and watched him walk away in the direction of the stables.   
Levi was right, you couldn’t avoid your husband forever as much as you wanted to.   
Unfortunately you would have to face him sooner or later, although you would prefer later in all honesty...much later.  
  
Mike finally left his study and wandered back through his mansion, hoping he would run into you somewhere so he could try and talk to you.  
Although deep down he highly doubted that you actually wanted to even see him, he was still finding it hard to believe you’d taken your wedding ring off. You really did seem determined to punish him for your current situation, maybe it was partly his fault. Maybe he should’ve made it more clear to your father that he intended to court you and get to know you before even contemplating marriage.  
He felt in his pocket and pulled out your wedding ring, letting it rest in the palm of his hand and staring at it. He was deeply hurt by the fact that you had even considered removing it, let alone actually done it, did you really despise him that much?  
He found himself wandering into the main hall where your wedding reception should have been and narrowed his eyes looking around at the empty tables that should have been occupied by guests.  
A space had been cleared on the polished tiled floor to create a makeshift dance floor where he would’ve had his first dance with you as husband and wife. It should’ve been the happiest day of your lives, yet in actual fact it had turned out to be the worst.  
“Master, are you alright?”  
Mike spun on his heels and turned to face the source of the voice, being met by Jean and Connie who were both looking very concerned at him.  
He quickly slipped the ring back into his trouser pocket before responding.  
“I’m fine. Sort out this place and restore the hall back to normal please.”  
“Yes Master.”  
With that Mike walked away.  
“Somehow I don’t think today was the joyous occasion he was hoping it would be.” Said Jean bitterly.  
“I heard a few guests saying that apparently his wife is ill, something to do with the hot weather.”   
Connie frowned.  
“Well I heard that she looked like she wanted to kill her father while he walked her down the aisle. She had a face that could turn milk sour, so something tells me she didn’t want this wedding to happen.”  
Jean’s brows furrowed.   
“I don’t know, I haven’t even seen her. Apparently she’s very young though, about our age.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, so if what you’re saying is true it’s no wonder she wasn’t happy.”  
“Who wasn’t happy?”  
Upon hearing a strange female voice, the two men spun round and faced a h/l h/c woman with e/c eyes dressed in black riding boots, grey trousers, a matching waistcoat and white shirt.  
You stood in the doorway with your hands on your hips and your head cocked to one side, curiously regarding the two young men you had managed to sneak up on without arousing suspicion.  
“Oh, Miss the reception is cancelled I’m afraid I must ask you to leave.”  
You raised an eyebrow.  
“Believe me I would leave if I could, I have no desire to be here..but unfortunately I’m stuck here.”  
Jean and Connie exchanged a confused glance before looking back to you and daring to approach.  
“Huh?” Asked Jean, raising an eyebrow. “Sorry, but who exactly are you?”  
Your left eye twitched slightly, hating how your new name sounded on your tongue.  
“I’m Lady f/n Zacharius, Lord Mike’s…” You cringed as you said the last word. “Wife.”  
Connie’s jaw dropped open and he quickly bowed low, his companion doing the same.  
“Oh shit...I mean...damnit...erm...My sincerest apologies Mistress.”  
“Whoa, down boy I am not your fucking mistress!” You gasped in horror, stepping back as the two males straightened themselves.  
Jean couldn’t help but laugh at you, he soon regretted it however when you raised an eyebrow at him.  
“So who are you two?” You asked curiously. “I’ve already met Eren, Mikasa, Nanaba and Levi.”  
“I’m Connie and this is Jean.” Said Connie, finally calming down and introducing himself and Jean.  
“Well nice to meet you.” You replied.   
“Nice to meet you too.” Grinned Jean. “You’re not what we expected, somehow I thought you’d be more…”  
“More what?” You challenged with a grin that matched Jean’s.  
“More...ladylike.”   
“Ha!” You shook your head. “I am as far from being a lady as they come, I could drink you boys under the table and then dance on top of it while you’re passed out!”  
“Well that sounds like a challenge!” Laughed Jean devilishly, nudging Connie in the ribs.  
“So where are the best taverns in Wall Sina then...I’m assuming you have taverns here? I could kill for a decent drink!”  
“Ah…” Said Connie sheepishly. "Well that might be a bit of a problem...there aren't any."  
“You don’t have taverns?” The disappointment was evident in your voice. "You're kidding me?"  
“Yeah no taverns here. Sorry.” Said Connie sheepishly.  
“Well fuck!”   
"We do have a wine cellar." Offered Jean, frowning at the next part of his sentence. "Although Levi keeps the key for it on his person at all times after the last stable boy kept going in there and stealing the master's best red every chance he got."  
"I'm not all the fond of wine so no thanks."   
"The master is quite fond of whiskey though, if that's more to your liking?"  
"Yuck, he can keep that shit!" You snorted, wincing and shaking your head.   
You'd tried whiskey once before when you were eighteen and first started developing a taste for alcohol, the burning sensation it left in your mouth coupled with the bitter taste was enough to put you off the stuff for life.  
“So if you don’t mind us asking, how come the reception was cancelled?”  
“I refused to show my face to celebrate a forced marriage.” You bluntly replied.   
“Wow, you can tell you’re not from Wall Sina.” Remarked Connie with a chuckle. “You’re far too…”  
“Bitchy? Unrefined?”   
“Well...yeah!”  
You rolled your eyes and grinned again, you should've known that you would more of a connection to the servants than you did Mike.   
They were more on your level in terms of conversation, although they clearly had a sense of etiquette which you so obviously lacked when it came to speaking of the higher classes.  
Where as Mike, while he wasn't exactly what you would call a snob didn't give off the impression that he was much of a conversationalist.  
The fact he was so quiet around you and just seemed to stare at you made you very uncomfortable.   
He may have told you he loved you and would not force you to do anything you weren't comfortable with, but you did not return his feelings and had no desire to be his wife.   
As far as you were concerned he was just like every other posh bastard toff had heard about, a creep and a sexist pig who viewed you as a prize he had won that he could show off to his friends.   
After all...he had been the one to suggest having you as his bride in exchange for bailing out your family.  
You despised him for it and vowed to make his life hell, you’d already told him you would never love him...you’d also made it perfectly clear that he was to be denied his marital rights and yet he seemed to just accept it...why was that?   
Was he really a man of his word...or was there something more sinister lurking beneath the surface?


	4. Resentment

Having met most of the servants, you were well aware you had more in common with them than you did your husband, although that was only because you never bothered to get to know him, the feelings were all one sided and you never even ave him a chance of trying to find out if you shared any mutual interests.  
He had tried to court you, but you being as stubborn as you were had rejected every attempt he made to try and win your heart.   
When your mother arranged meetings with him, you would climb out of the bedroom window and disappear into a tavern knowing no one would look for you since your mother was opposed to setting foot in them and your father would be too busy apologising on your behalf for your behaviour.   
The gifts he sent you were returned unwanted and unopened and on the very rare occasions that your parents did manage to force you to endure a meeting with him, he would just sit and stare at you, barely saying anything. You weren't sure if it was because he was shy or unsure how to strike up a conversation with women, but just being in the same room as him drove you insane and as for the way he had sniffed you and complimented you on how beautiful you were...  
You sighed deeply and looked at the bare finger of your left hand where your wedding ring should be.  
“Damnit, I’ve not even been married twelve hours yet and I’m already desperate for a divorce!” You muttered to yourself, watching the sunset from the expansive veranda while Jean and Connie finished cleaning the main hall.

“She seems alright from what little I saw, but very hostile towards the master.”  
Mikasa was getting the kitchen organised to prepare the evening meal.  
“She’s been very friendly to everyone she’s spoken to so far, a little bitchy to Levi maybe but who can blame her.”  
A short ginger haired girl with amber eyes looked up from chopping vegetables and smiled.  
“Yeah but he does kind of bring it on himself, he's not exactly what you'd call acquainted with the social graces."  
“I agree, have you met her yet Petra?”  
“Not had the pleasure, but if it’s a forced marriage I can understand her resentment towards him. I'd probably be the same.”  
“True.” Mused Mikasa, continuing her current task.  
“Oi you brats! You better not be slacking in here!”  
The two women spun round and were met with the cold eyed glare of Levi from the doorway.  
“No, not at all. We were just discussing the new mistress.” Replied Petra with a smile. “She seems quite nice from what I've heard.”  
Levi raised an eyebrow, nice wasn't exactly the word he would've chosen...bitchy, bratty and cocky seemed more appropriate in his opinion.  
“Tch, get back to work.”  
Petra and Mikasa exchanged a glance before continuing to their appointed tasks when he exited the kitchen, opting to continue in silence rather than risk the wrath of the raven haired male's temper.

Mike returned to the main hall just as Jean and Connie were setting the table for dinner.  
“Nearly done Master.” Said Connie.  
Mike nodded and looked out towards the sunset, his heartbeat quickening when he noticed a figure leaning on the stone balustrade of the veranda.  
His brows furrowed in curiosity as he made his way outside and decided to try his luck at striking up a conversation with you.  
“F/n?”  
You did not respond to his call, silently wincing at the mere sound of his voice and internally cursing yourself for staying in one place too long.  
Mike sighed and moved to stand behind a couple of feet behind you.  
“May we speak?”  
You curled your lip, clearly he hadn’t taken the hint about you wanting to be left alone.  
“What do you want?” You said neutrally.  
His frown deepening Mike reached into his pocket and pulled out your wedding ring.  
“Why did you take your ring off?”   
“Take a wild guess!” You growled, keeping your back to him and thinking that his question was ridiculous. Surely he should already know the answer, or had you not yet scowled at him harshly enough...maybe you were losing your touch?  
Mike sighed and moved to stand next to you, desperate to try and get through to you that all he genuinely wanted was for you to be happy.  
“F/n...please look at me.”   
You turned your head slightly and looked up, giving him a cold emotionless stare.  
“I know you don’t want to be here.” He said gently. “I also know that you blame me for this situation and for that I apologise, but it wasn’t my idea to rush into this marriage. I wanted to court you for longer than a month and get to know you better first.”  
“Why? It would’ve only made my rejection that much crueller.” You scoffed, trying to hide your surprise that he was suddenly able to string a sentence together that consisted of more than three or four words. “I used to climb out of the bedroom window and run away to avoid having to meet with you. Are you so incapable of taking a hint?”  
Mike looked away and closed his eyes, his grip on your ring tightening as your barrage of anger continued to beat down on him.  
“Had I gotten my way, you wouldn’t have even succeeded in having one meeting with me...let alone managing to force me into marrying you!”  
Mike’s eyes snapped open, his usually stoic gaze quickly being placed by one of confusion at what he had just heard. Were the lies your father told that well spun that you truly believed them without question?  
“F/n, I never forced this marriage on you…”  
“Liar!” You spat angrily, your voice hitching to a shout so loud that Jean and Connie instantly stopped what they were doing and froze.  
“You wanted me in exchange for bailing out my family, those were your terms! My father was so desperate for your help he practically gift wrapped and threw me at you! Well guess what your lordship, you picked the wrong person to mess with. My father might be scared of you, but I sure as hell aren't!”  
Mike swallowed hard, his warm blue eyes narrowing as he found the courage to speak out against your allegations.  
“F/n...I swear to you, I never forced your father to make you…”  
“Save your lies for someone more gullible! I hate my father for making me do this, but I hate you more for forcing his hand!” You snarled, tears once again forming in your eyes and starting to stream down your cheeks before you could stop them. “Oh and I’ve changed my mind about dining with you tonight...I’d rather eat out of the sewers!”  
With that you jumped over the balustrade and stormed off back towards the rear gardens.  
Mike lowered his head and gritted his teeth, a shaky sob escaping him before he had a chance to stop it.  
“Master?”   
Looking around, he saw Jean stood in the doorway, a look of the utmost concern spread across his face. Connie seemed to be nervously hanging back   
“Tell Levi that I wish for Mikasa to have my meal brought to my study...f/n will not be joining me.” He swallowed hard and paused a moment to regain his composure. “Make sure Mikasa and Petra leave something for her to have when she is ready, I refuse to see her starve.”  
“Yes Master.” Said Jean quietly.  
With that Mike turned and headed back to his study with his head down, defeated and heartbroken.

You finally stopped walking and roughly wiped your eyes on the back of your shirt sleeve, sniffing angrily and balling your hands into fists.  
“Does he seriously expect me to believe that he didn’t plan this whole bullshit marriage with my father?” You growled under your breath. “I know full well my father is a shallow piece of shit who will do anything to protect his reputation but this is a new low even for him, letting a fucking toff blackmail him! As for that stuck up asshole...tch, men are all the same...they only care about sex and money...a man of honour my ass!”  
You were so angry and upset you couldn’t even bring yourself to speak Mike's name and the very thought that he was your husband made your stomach lurch.  
You gripped your face in your hands and sank to your knees, allowing your anger to consume you as fresh tears began to fall from your eyes.

Mike reached his study and flopped down in his seat, resting his elbows on his desk he buried his head in his hands and let out a frustrated growl.   
He was never going to gain your trust, maybe he should take Levi’s advice and have the marriage annulled?  
No he couldn’t do that.   
It would bring disgrace not only for you but for your entire family, it would destroy their reputation...not to mention what it would do to his own...  
No, being married to him was the lesser of two evils.   
You would be trapped in a marriage you didn’t want, but you would keep your honour and dignity. Besides which, you hadn’t actually said that you wanted the marriage annulled or even more messy...a divorce.   
However Mike was sure the only reason for that was because you wanted to protect your family.   
You’d admitted you hated your father but he had no doubts that you still wanted to protect your family’s honour, otherwise you would have never married him in the first place and you would've let the consequences of your father's deeds happen without a second thought.  
Mike sighed, the fact that you were prepared to do this to help your family, even if it was against your will made him love you even more.  
It proved you were an honourable and that was one of his highest values in life.   
It also showed you weren’t some little gold digger that was only with him for money and power, if he had suspected that this was the case, he would never have had the desire to court you in the first place.  
Leaning back in his chair he folded his arms across his chest and frowned, contemplating his next move and sighing when nothing seemed to come to mind.  
“I’m just hurting myself.” He mumbled. “She’ll never see me as anything but an old man looking for a young trophy wife to show off to his friends.”  
He once again took your wedding ring out of his pocket and stared it, watching how the light caught it.   
Rubbing his free hand over his eyes he inhaled deeply, slowly letting it out and regaining his usual stoic composure.  
“I wish you could learn to at least trust me f/n.” 

Darkness fell and a cold wind picked up, you shivered violently against it as you found your way back to the stables.  
Hopefully Eren was still around, you just really needed someone to talk to and since you seemed to have taken to him the quickest, you decided he was the ideal candidate to become your confidant.   
There was no way you trusted that maid Nanaba, she seemed too eager to please Mike and you felt that anything you did say would get straight back to him faster than you could blink, so you refused to place any trust in her.  
The torches around the stable illuminated the empty area in a warm orange glow as you stepped out into the main yard, the stalls were all locked up for the night and there wasn’t anybody around.  
“Eren?” You called out hopefully. “Eren, are you still here?”  
You sighed deeply and folded your arms when the wind once again picked up.  
“Guess I should just head back inside then.” You remarked bitterly, shivering against the cold.

Mike eventually left the study and walked back towards the main hall.   
He’d not seen you since sunset, nor had any of his staff and he was starting to worry about where you could've disappeared to.  
“She wouldn’t run away...would she?” He mused to himself, however he soon remembered what you had said earlier about climbing out of your bedroom window to escape him and a terrifying thought struck him that maybe you had indeed ran off like you used to do when he was courting you.“No she wouldn’t, she doesn’t know the area well enough.”  
He sniffed the air, hoping to catch your scent on it.  
His family had always said his nose was his best asset, he could smell trouble a mile off and he could even tell what people were thinking and whether they were lying or not. When he tried to impress you with this little ability, it had made you uncomfortable and even more determined to avoid him. You'd left the room a few moments later claiming you needed to speak to your parents, however it became clear after fifteen minutes that you weren't coming back when he happened to glance out of the window and see you running off down the street like the hounds of hell were chasing after you.  
His brows furrowed, he couldn’t catch your scent in the air. Maybe he should send out the staff to try and find you? Despite the hot days, the nights were cold and you weren’t wearing a cloak. The last thing Mike wanted was for you to become ill...or possibly worse if you had indeed run away like he suspected.  
The open countryside was a dangerous place after nightfall, even in Wall Sina. You could run into bandits and who knew what despicable acts they could commit, as brave and smart as you were, he doubted even you were able to take on a group of possibly six to seven burly knife wielding men alone.  
The door at the other end of the hall open and his head jerked round.  
“F/n?” He called out, only to have his hopes dashed when he saw a raven haired male walking towards him in the dimly lit space.  
“Ah, it’s you Levi.”  
Levi raised a questioning eyebrow but remained silent.  
“Have you seen f/n anywhere?” Asked Mike worriedly.  
“Not since this afternoon.”  
“Damnit, you don’t suppose she’s run away do you?”  
“I doubt it, she doesn’t strike me as the type.” Shrugged Levi nonchalantly.  
“Gather all the servants, I want a full search of the grounds and manor...just please find her, I’ll start in the upper levels.”  
Levi nodded and with that Mike walked away, failing to notice the other male Levi turn his attention towards the large glass doors that led out onto the veranda…

You were just about to head back into the manor through the double doors which led back into the main hall when you heard a voice calling your name...a voice that belonged to someone you did not wish to see.  
“F/n?”  
“Shit!” You gasped, pressing yourself up against the cold stone wall as far back as you could, you tensed up and nervously waited for your husband to leave.   
“Ah, it’s you Levi.”  
“Phew he hasn’t seen me.” You muttered in relief, relaxing slightly and deciding to eavesdrop on their conversation.   
“Have you seen f/n anywhere?” Asked Mike worriedly.  
“Not since this afternoon.” Replied Levi.  
“Damnit, you don’t suppose she’s run away do you?”  
“I doubt it, she doesn’t strike me as the type.”  
“Tch, believe me I would if I knew the area better.” You scoffed bitterly, deeply not regretting doing so while it was still light.  
“Gather all the servants, I want a full search of the grounds and manor...just please find her, I’ll start in the upper levels.”  
A few moments later you heard footsteps, probably signalling Mike's departure from the hall. However as pushed yourself further into the wall you soon came to realize that they were approaching the doors.   
"Shit!" You cursed, flattening yourself to the wall once more and nervously biting your lip when they stopped.  
“Tch, I know you’re out here Brat." Came a bored voice a few moments later. "I could hear your heavy breathing, your stealth skills are lacking.”  
You rolled your eyes and moved towards the doors with a defeated sigh, folding your arms as you stopped and saw Levi staring at you with a disapproving glare.  
“If you knew I was there why didn’t you say something to him?” You asked curiously, wondering what his possible motive for keeping your location a secret were.  
“I heard you shouting at him earlier, quite frankly I have a headache and I don’t want to make it worse by having you getting mad at him again.”  
Of course he wasn't doing it for you, the selfish bastard was only thinking of himself like every other Wall Sina citizen you'd ever heard about. Still, showing him a little gratitude wouldn't do you any harm, he had technically done you a favour even if it hadn't originally been his intention to.  
“Well thanks for not saying anything.” You smiled weakly, struggling to suppress a shiver.  
“Tch, get your ass in here before you freeze to death.”  
You swallowed hard and stepped into the main hall, turning round to watch Levi close and lock the doors behind you.  
“Now, come with me.” He ordered, walking away.  
You frowned at him suspiciously, he had no business issuing you with orders. You were his mistress now so if anything, he had to take orders from you.  
Levi rolled his eyes and stopped, turning back to face you upon realizing you weren't following.  
“Don’t worry I’m not going to take you to Mike. You look like shit and you need to get warm before you make yourself ill. Now follow me.”  
Remaining silent, you curiously opted to follow him to wherever it was he was planning on taking you.


	5. First Night

You followed Levi back through the manor to the lower levels where the servants lived.  
There were no decorations, no elaborate portraits, just bare stone walls lined with simple torches attached to metal brackets.  
“Wait here.” Said Levi, opening a door and sticking his head round the gap to address the room's occupant.  
“Oi Horse Face, go find Mike and inform him I’ve found f/n. Tell him she’s fine but she doesn’t want to see him.”  
Jean looked up from his bed where he was sat polishing his shoes and cocked his head in confusion.  
“Huh?”  
“Just do it!”  
“Okay, okay I’m going!”  
You giggled as Levi closed the door and turned back to face you.  
“Horse Face?” You questioned, unable to stop yourself from smirking at the raven haired male's chosen nickname for the younger servant.  
“I take it you’ve not met Jean yet?” Questioned Levi.  
“Yeah I met him earlier.”  
“So you don’t think he looks like a horse?”  
You giggled and found yourself nodding in agreement.  
“Yeah okay maybe just a little bit.”  
Without saying another word, Levi then led you further along the corridor to another room, opening the heavy wooden door he motioned for you to enter.  
You looked around at the simple stone room and noticed a stove, a few cups and some other utensils on the plain wooden work surface. In the middle of was a simple oak table with four chairs, you assumed this to be where the servants had their meals.  
"Sit." He ordered bluntly.  
You did as you were told and watched him curiously, for such an austere moody bastard he seemed to care more than he was willing to admit, especially if he was allowing you refuge down here so you didn't have to face your husband.     
Filling a large metal kettle he lit the stove and placed it onto the burner, silently keeping his back to you while he busied himself with his current task.  
You didn't deem it necessary to speak either, but that was only because you were too busy trying to fathom what was going on with him.  
A few minutes later, he returned to you and placed a cup in front of you.  
“What is it?” You asked, staring down at the hot black liquid.  
“Gunfire.” Stated Levi sitting down opposite you and placing his own cup down.  
“Never heard of it.”   
“It’s a military drink the officers tend to favor, black tea laced with rum.”   
“Hmm sounds interesting, so were you a soldier or something?”  
“It will warm you up.”  
Swallowing hard at his lack of willingness to answer your question, you wrapped your cold fingers around the cup, relishing the warmth that now seeped into your skin.  
“Thanks.”  
Picking it up, you gave the contents a quick sniff.  
“Hmm that’s good rum, not the cheap stuff I used to drink back home in some of the taverns...and I’ve drunk in a lot of them.” You noted taking a small sip, your e/c eyes widening as you did so.  
“Damn, that is bloody good stuff!”   
Levi watched you and drank his own tea before responding, ignoring the way you frowned at him as he did so.   
You'd never seen anyone hold their cup in such a peculiar way before.  
Rather than take hold of the handle like anyone else would, Levi seemed to grip the rim with his fingertips.  
“So you do have one ladylike characteristic about you then.” He said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone when he broke your concentration.  
“I’m the complete opposite of ladylike.” You snorted. “I despise wearing dresses, I refuse to ride a horse sidesaddle and I above all I cannot stand embroidery.”   
You shuddered at the last part as memories of your mother trying to teach you to sew pushed their way to the front of your mind, that had been one of the most boring afternoons of your life.  
“Considering you come from a wealthy merchant family, your chosen attire gives away your lack of airs and graces.” Levi shrugged nonchalantly.  
You laughed and took another sip of tea, relishing the way the hot liquid felt running down your throat and warming the pit of your stomach.  
“What makes you think I come from a wealthy merchant family?” You smirked again, deciding to have a little fun and find out just how much he knew about you.  
“Tch, Mike confides in me a lot,” Scoffed Levi. “He talks about you none stop...it’s actually rather boring.”  
“Not much of a gentleman are you Levi?” You asked raising your eyebrows, although to be honest you liked his bluntness.  
“You’re not much of a lady.”   
“You know I thought you were another stuck up asshole when I first arrived here, but you know what...you’re not actually that bad.”  
Levi raised an eyebrow and seemed to stare right through you, almost as if he was trying to look into your very soul and unravel you.  
“Tch, I guess you’re not that much of a brat..." He countered, his gaze softening slightly. "I can understand why you act the way you do.”  
“Really?”   
“Yes, it’s hard living a lie. You'll get used to it I'm sure."  
Your brows furrowed and you started to think about what Mikasa had said about Eren earlier that day.  
 _“He’s not what you think he is.”_  
You took another sip of your drink, and let the cogs in your brain turn...did everyone around here have some sort of secret that they were trying to keep hidden?  
  
Mike finished searching all the rooms on the two most upper levels of his manor, but he had found no trace of you whatsoever.   
Fear that you had indeed ran away was starting to build. He didn’t care whether you hated him or not, his only concern was for your welfare.  
“Master?” Called a voice.  
Mike spun round, walked over to the metal balustrade that overlooked the entrance hall staircase and peered over the edge, seeing Jean on the stairs the floor below.  
“What is it Jean?” He asked hopefully.  
“Levi sent me to tell you he’s found f/n.”  
Mike sighed with relief, glad that you hadn't runaway after all.   
“Did he say where he found her? Is she alright?”  
“She’s fine Master, he didn’t say where her found her but he did say that she does not wish to see you.”  
He nodded sadly, knowing it was foolish to get his hopes up that you may actually want to be around him. In all honesty he was fully expecting to still be given the cold shoulder, but in the end he was just glad you were safe.  
“I thought that might be the case, thank you Jean.”  
Jean nodded and started to make his way back to the servants quarters, leaving Mike alone with his thoughts.  
  
You downed your cup of tea and stretched your arms above your head, it had been a long day and you were tired but there was no way in hell you were prepared to turn in for the night just yet.   
“Thanks for that Levi, I feel a lot better for it.” You smiled.  
Levi simply nodded, finishing his own cup.  
Suddenly the door opened and in walked a ginger haired girl with amber eyes, she was dressed similar to how Mikasa had been earlier and was carrying a plate of food.  
“Ah you must be f/n?” She smiled warmly, stopping next to you. “I’m Petra, one of the kitchen staff.”  
“Hello Petra.” You replied evenly, just how many servants were there around this place?  
“I don't remember you having dinner, Jean said you were down here so I figured I would see if you were hungry.”  
You were about to respond when a loud growl emitted from your stomach and answered for you.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” She giggled, placing the plate down in front of you along with a knife and fork.  
“I’ll check your work, wait here.” Said Levi, bluntly rising from his seat and leaving the room.  
Petra nodded and took a seat next to you.  
“Thanks I’m starving.” You smiled, digging into what looked like chicken and vegetables.   
“I hope it’s hot enough.” Said Petra.  
“It’s delicious, thank you.”  
“So what do you think of this place? Are you settling in well?”  
You swallowed your food and shrugged.   
“It’s pretty big.”  
“You don’t like it?” She asked worriedly, clasping her hands and placing them in her lap.  
“I’d rather be elsewhere if I'm being honest.”  
You sighed and stared at your plate, you’d managed to eat half of the contents but the thought of home and your friends suddenly made you lose your appetite.   
“I’m sorry.”   
Petra lowered her head feeling guilty, she’d only been trying to make small talk with you, yet she had ended up putting her foot in it.  
“No it’s fine.” You said, pushing your plate away. “Sorry I couldn’t eat it all, I guess I just wasn’t as hungry as I thought.”  
“It’s fine, at least you’ve eaten something.”  
The door opened and Levi walked back in, looking rather annoyed.  
“The stove is still dirty, clean it again.”   
“Of course Levi.” Said Petra brightly, picking up your plate and cutlery before she left the room. "Goodbye f/n, it was nice to meet you."  
“I suppose I’d better show my face upstairs.” You grumbled rising from your seat, but managing a smile for the raven haired man as you passed him.  
“Thanks for the tea Levi.”  
Levi nodded and watched you leave, his frown deepening as you made your way back down the corridor.   
There was something about you that intrigued him, but right now he just couldn’t quite pin it down. Maybe it was just his imagination?  
Shrugging it off he entered the break room to make himself another cup of tea before retiring to his room for the night.  
  
Making your way back through the manor you stopped at the stairs and stared up them, frowning deeply.  
Were you seriously going to actually share a bed with this man? Marriage dictated that you obviously should, yet in the back of your mind you were contemplating looking for somewhere else to spend the night.  
However walking around checking behind each and every door for a guest room seemed like a bad idea and would probably only land you in trouble, but then again why should you care?  
Growling in frustration you shook your head, today had been a complete nightmare but unfortunately your ordeal was just beginning.  
Sharing Mike's bed seemed like a bad idea, but having the servants gossiping about you since they all knew this was a forced marriage didn't exactly appeal to you either. Maybe you shouldn't have been so hasty in divulging such information? Although they would no doubt have picked up on it at some point given the current attitude you were displaying towards your husband, it was pretty hard to miss unless they were all blind and deaf.  
"I suppose I should just get this over with." You sighed, slowly making your way up the stairs and praying to whatever gods existed that Mike wouldn't see fit to try and take you by force.  
A shudder ran down your spine as you reached the landing of the floor where the master bedroom was located, what would you do if he did decide to try and take you without your consent? The man was well built and nearly two meters tall, you'd been in a lot of fights with strong men during your time in the tavern's at Wall Rose, but they had the disadvantage of being intoxicated which made it easier for you to take them down.  
Even if Mike was slightly drunk, which you seriously doubted, he was still a good couple of feet taller than you and the fact that when you tried to push him earlier he barely moved an inch filled you with unprecedented terror.  
Stopping outside the bedroom door you hesitantly took hold of the brass handle and wrapped your fingers around it, holding tightly and drawing a deep breath you desperately hoped that he was already asleep and that you could just sneak in without attracting his attention...  
  
Mike laid back on his bed and sighed deeply.  
You’d already refused to dine with him tonight, now he was certain you would now refuse to share his bed even though you had said earlier that you were willing to.   
However he knew that even though you had agreed to sleep in the same room, it was just an illusion for appearances sake to stop tongues from wagging among the servants.   
You seemed to think you needed to keep reminding him that would never be his “true wife” which basically meant that you were going to deny him any intimacy.   
If Mike was being completely honest with himself though, marital rights weren’t important to him.   
Right now he would just settle for a smile from you...even a smirk would make him happy, anything that gave an indication you were willing to give him a chance to prove he wasn't the monster your father seemed to have made him out to be.  
Perhaps the reason you were still refusing to show yourself was because you were worried that he would try and force himself on you, a thought which made his stomach lurch uncomfortably.  
He could never commit such a heinous act and the idea that you assumed he was capable of doing so emotionally wounded him.  
He was soon jerked out of his thoughts by the bedroom door opening, gaining his immediate attention.  
“F/n!” He gasped, jumping off the bed and approaching you. “Are you alright?”   
You stared up at him and raised an eyebrow, not bothering to answer him.  
‘Well at least she isn’t scowling at me anymore.’ He thought, noting the blank expression on your face.   
Although that could mean anything, the only way he would find out what you were truly thinking would be to sniff you. Something which he dared not risk at the moment considering how volatile your temper had been earlier.  
“I’m tired.” You said bluntly, looking away from him.   
Mike nodded and stepped back, allowing you to grab some sleeping clothes from the wardrobe before heading into the adjoining private bathroom to change.  
With a sigh he changed into a pair of plain white cotton pants and folded his arms across his well muscled bare chest, looking towards the bathroom door when it opened and you walked out.  
Keeping your gaze averted from him, you straightened the collar of the plain blue long sleeved shirt you were now wearing and tightened the drawstring of the matching trousers as a precaution.  
Your husband watched you carefully as you climbed into the bed and got comfortable, facing away from him you pulled the silk sheets up to your chin and sighed.   
He felt his heart sink even further, you really hated him that much that you couldn’t even bring yourself to look at him.  
Exhaling deeply, Mike climbed into the bed and lay next to you, staring at your back and desperately scrambling for something to say that would reassure you he wasn't going to touch you without your prior consent.  
This was not how he had pictured spending his wedding night.  
He desperately wanted to hold you in his arms and tell you that he loved you before falling asleep embracing you, but he knew you would never allow that to happen. There was a very strong chance that if you even felt the tiniest hint of him so much as breathing in your direction you would most likely bite his head off.  
“Good night f/n.” He muttered gently before shaking his head and rolling over to face away from you, deciding that it was probably for the best to create as much space between you as possible.  
You gritted your teeth and clenched your fists, longing to be back home in Wall Rose surrounded by your friends, in your own room, sleeping in your own bed.  
Not here behind Wall Sina and certainly not sharing a bed with this man who was now your husband.   
You screwed your eyes shut and cried yourself to sleep, remaining completely oblivious to the devastated man laid next to you who so desperately wanted to comfort you...but knew he would only face more cruel rejection if he tried.


	6. Lady of the Manor

The bright sunlight of a new day streamed in through a small crack in the curtains and hit Mike square in the face, waking him up almost instantly.  
He groaned and rubbed his eyes, he felt like death warmed up after yesterday and he had a gut feeling today wasn’t going to be much easier. His marriage wasn’t exactly off to the best of starts, you despised him and furthermore he wouldn’t have the luxury of a honeymoon period to try and convince you that he genuinely cared about you.  
He had an important meeting with the commander of the Survey Corps later on that morning so he needed to prepare for that straight after breakfast.  
With a sigh he rolled over and turned to look at the figure sleeping next to him, a hint of sadness shining in his pale blue eyes as he stared at your still sleeping form.  
You currently lay facing him, your face was relaxed and your h/l/ h/c hair was splayed out across the pillow with a few strands covering your eyes. It was clear you were still asleep by the fact your breaths were slow and steady.  
Mike continued to stare at you, longing to hold you.  
It was the first time he’d ever seen you not directing a scowl at him, although even with that angry glare of yours he still thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world.  
You groaned in your sleep as your eyes slowly fluttered open to see Mike staring at you.  
Distaste flashed across your e/c orbs instantly and your face automatically set itself in a frown, much to your husband’s dismay.  
“Shit, I was hoping I’d wake up and this nightmare would be over.” You moaned, rolling over and forcing yourself to sit up.  
Mike pushed himself up and frowned, finding it deeply upsetting that even in a half asleep state you still found the energy to hate him.  
“F/n, I’m sorry to have to do this to you but…” He began in a low voice, mentally preparing himself for the barrage of abuse that was sure to follow. “I must ask that you remain by my side for today.”  
That instantly woke you from your sleepy state, seconds after he said it your head snapped around to face him, eyes flashing in anger.  
“Why the fuck would I do that?” You growled harshly.  
Mike’s eyes widened in shock at your cursing.  
‘Damn she’s scary when she’s angry!’ He mused internally, feeling his heartbeat quicken in his chest.  
“We will be having guests today, I’m afraid I must also request that you dress in formal attire and…” He paused again and reached over to his bedside table, picking up a small silver object that made your eyes narrow.  
“Will you please put your wedding ring back on?”  
Your top lip curled upwards as you regarded the object in the palm of his hand.  
“Fine.” You replied harshly. “On two conditions.”  
“Anything.”  
“I am free to do as I wish for the rest of the day once this is over and I am free to remove that ring once your guests leave.”  
Mike felt his heart sink at your words, but he loved you enough to respect your wishes.  
“You have my word.”  
You nodded and looked away, it was going to be hard but you knew you needed to do this.   
After all, you had agreed to play the dutiful wife in front of his friends and associates. Not because you wanted to, you didn't care what any of them thought of you, but because you owed it to your family...no matter how much you resented them at the moment.  
You were quickly jerked out of your thoughts by the mattress shifting beneath you, looking around and saw Mike leave the bed and walk over to the wardrobe pulling out a navy blue suit, white shirt and shiny black shoes before heading into the bathroom.  
You raised an eyebrow and eyed up his body, taking in the way the muscles of his bare shoulders and back rippled beneath his skin when he moved and shrugging when your gaze settled on his rear end for a moment before the door closed behind him.  
“At least he’s good looking, I could’ve been forced to marry worse.” You shrugged indifferently. "Not a bad ass either, that's a bonus I suppose!"  
A few minutes later Mike emerged fully dressed. He looked at you and gave you a small warm smile, noticing you staring at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“What are you smiling at?” You asked bluntly, folding your arms.  
“Nothing.” He replied, making his way over to the door. “I’ll send Nanaba to attend you, will you join me for breakfast?”  
You rolled your eyes and sighed, if you wanted to survive today you were going to need to keep your strength up.  
“Fine.”  
“Come down to the main hall when you’re ready.”  
With that he turned and left the room, leaving you sat alone in the bed trying to mentally prepare yourself for what you had to endure.  
  
Mike walked down the corridor towards the stairs and raised his head upon seeing Nanaba approaching.  
“Ah Nanaba, perfect timing. Please attend to f/n, she is awake.”  
Nanaba nodded.  
“You seem happier today My Lord.” She smiled. “Is everything well?”  
“Not really, but I did get a small compliment from f/n...although I don’t think she realizes I heard her.”  
“Oh?”  
“She called me good looking.” He conveniently left out the part where he had heard you complimenting his backside, the last thing he wanted was Nanaba having a heart attack.  
Nanaba smiled warmly.  
“Well My Lord she’s not wrong, you are very handsome.”  
"Could it be that you're slightly biased?" He chucked, folding his arms.  
"No My Lord." Blushed the blonde maid. "I am merely being truthful."  
“Thank you.” However his smile soon vanished as reality brought him crashing back down to earth. “She isn’t happy that we are receiving visitors and that she will be with me today though, she even swore at me.”  
“Yes she swore at me yesterday as well.” Nanaba frowned. “Are you sure you want her around My Lord? She is very quick tempered and volatile in her attitude, one wrong word could set her off.”  
Mike shook his head.  
“No she won’t do anything like that, she has her family’s reputation to protect, I trust that she will keep her temper in check.”  
Nanaba nodded, but she remained unconvinced.  
“Will she be dining with you this morning?”  
“Yes she has agreed to join me, I will ask that you be gentle with her though. I know you think her rude and abrasive...but I want you to bear in mind what I said yesterday.”  
“Then I shall attend her and send her down when she is ready.”  
Mike nodded and walked off towards the main hall.  
  
You sat cross legged on the bed and eyed up the wedding ring on the bedside table, narrowing your eyes at it as if it were something poisonous to touch before a knock on the door caught your attention.  
“My Lady?”  
“Come in Nanaba.” You called neutrally.  
The door opened and the maid approached you.  
“Good morning My Lady.”  
“Is it?” You snorted, brushing your hair back behind your ears and yawning.  
“Are you well?” Asked Nanaba.  
“I’ll live. So what time are these guests getting here?”  
“Around three hours, so I have plenty of time to get you looking prim and proper.”  
“Is that a dig at how I like to dress?” You snarled before you could stop yourself.  
Nanaba’s eyes widened in shock.  
“No My Lady, I merely meant that your husband wishes you to be dressed formally today.”  
“Let’s just get this over with.” You groaned, running your hands over your face in disdain.  
Nanaba nodded and headed over to the wardrobe, pulling out the blue gown she had tried to convince you to wear yesterday.  
“I recommend this one My Lady.” She said, holding it up to show you. “It is a wedding present from your husband.”  
You cringed and regarded the dress, any other woman would’ve been thrilled with such an extravagant present, but not you.  
You hated dresses and anything associated with being a lady, in fact you found it insulting when people called you a "lady."  
“It will match your husband’s suit.” Smiled Nanaba brightly. “Personally I think it will compliment your eyes, you really are a pretty young woman. It’s just a shame you seem so fond of scowling.”  
“Ugh, fine I’ll wear the damned dress.” You snorted. “Anything to shut you up!”  
Nanaba shook her head.  
“You might want to lose the attitude My Lady, it really doesn’t suit you.” She paused a moment and approached you, gently cupping your chin. She spoke again it was in a tender motherly kind of way, probably because she had noticed how you tensed up and balled your right hand into a fist at her actions.  
“I know this must be hard for you, but please try and make an effort for your own sake...if not your husband’s.”  
“Just help me put the damned dress on so I can get this over with.”  
Nanaba nodded and let go of you.  
“I was thinking maybe a nice pair of white gloves to match and a silver necklace.” She headed back over to the wardrobe and fished around in one of the drawers.  
Unbeknown to you, Mike had spent a small fortune on elegant dresses and jewellery for you to wear on formal occasions.   
It wasn’t that he cared much for the opinions of others, he just wanted you to look and feel like a queen, because in his eyes you were and you deserved to be made to feel like one.  
“Now as for your hair.” Continued Nanaba, returning to your side and gently running her fingers through your sleep ruffled tresses. “I’m thinking some nice waves and then brushed over one shoulder to emphasize the curve of your neck...you have a very slender swan like neck.”  
'Kill me now!' You screamed internally.  
The current situation you found yourself in was terrifying you, this woman trying to turn you into something you were never meant to be and you dreaded to think what the hell you were going to look like when she finally finished with you…  
  
Downstairs Connie and Jean were stood in the kitchen talking to Petra and Mikasa.  
“So is it true we’re having guests today?” Asked Petra as she prepared a tea tray.  
“Yeah, Commander Erwin and his wife.” Said Connie leaning against the wall and folding his arms. “Which means Levi will be on fine form with he cleanliness obsession.”  
“You better hope he doesn’t hear you talking about him like that.” Petra giggled. "You know how much he loves to dish out the punishments!"  
Mikasa finished preparing a plate of various fruits and placed it on a trolley ready to be taken to the main hall.  
“Well we’re running on schedule so he has no right to complain as far as I’m concerned.” She scoffed.  
Jean grinned and added his opinion.  
“It’s Levi, he will find something to moan about.” His voice dropped slightly and he began to mimic the raven haired male. “Clean this, clean that. Do that again it’s filthy!”  
Petra giggled while Connie just grinned.  
Sensing his audience's amusement Jean carried on.  
“Your cleaning is lamentable, start over!”  
Suddenly Petra fell silent as pure unadulterated fear spread across her face, Connie’s grin also disappeared and his hands went to his face when the kitchen door slowly swung open...  
“Erm...Jean…"  
“Tch this place is disgusting were you born in a barn?” Smirked Jean.  
“Evidently you were Horse Face!”  
The dual haired servant froze to the spot in fear upon hearing a terrifyingly familiar voice behind him, slowly turning on his heels and seeing the very man he’d been mimicking stood behind him.  
“Heh...heh...M-Morning L-Levi!” He stuttered nervously.  
Levi’s cold grey eyes narrowed to slits, making him look even more menacing than usual.  
“When you’re quite done slacking you can make your way upstairs and start cleaning this place from top to bottom, inside and out...on your own!”  
“What?” Shrieked Jean, his eyes widening in horror, causing Petra to start giggling again.  
“I want this place spotless for when the commander and his wife arrive. Now get your ass moving and if I catch you slacking I’ll make you cut all the lawns with a pair of blunt scissors!”  
Jean tried to speak but no sound came out and he ended up just opening and closing his mouth like some sort of fish.  
“Well?” Questioned Levi, raising an eyebrow at him. “Move your ass!”  
Jean lowered his head and skulked from the room as Levi turned his attention back to the rest of the staff.  
“The rest of you pull your fingers out of your asses and get back to work!”  
The three servants nodded nervously and resumed their tasks before Levi’s wrath was extended to them.  
  
“Oh yes you look lovely My Lady.”  
You stared at yourself in the full length mirror of the wardrobe door and raised an eyebrow, your lips curling into a grimace of sheer horror at the reflection that greeted you.  
“I look like a circus freak!”  
“Nonsense, you look absolutely stunning.” Smiled Nanaba. “Like a proper lady.”  
“I think I’m going to puke.” You muttered inaudibly, wishing that the floor would just swallow you up.  
Nanaba wasn’t wrong, you did indeed look like every part the lady of the manor.  
The blue dress Mike had given you as a wedding present was a dark shade of blue silk that came down to your feet, hung just below your neck and had short sleeves that just covered your shoulders and tops of your arms. The gloves Nanaba had picked out for you were snow white satin that came up just past your elbows, she had also picked out a nice simple silver locket and matching low heeled shoes, although these could not be seen due to the dress. She had also put waves into your hair and then brushed it so it came down over your right shoulder and rested against your neckline.   
Finally, you had some rather beautiful shining silver diamante butterflies clipped into the waves which trailed up around your hair and onto the top of your head.  
“Just one more thing.” Said Nanaba moving towards the bedside table and picking up an all too familiar silver piece of metal.  
“You’ll be wearing this over your glove."  
You groaned and took the object from her outstretched hand, reluctantly slipping it onto the third finger of your left hand.  
“Are you done now? This is fucking humiliating!"  
“My Lady how can you be embarrassed when you look so beautiful?” Laughed Nanaba softly, deciding to ignore the fact you had cursed at her. “Your husband is going to get the surprise of his life when he sees you.”  
You rolled your eyes and groaned again, hoping and praying this would be over quickly.  
“Now, off you go for breakfast.” Nanaba began to usher you out of the room and towards the stairs. “I am desperate to see the look on Lord Mike's face.”  
“You bitch! You’re enjoying seeing me squirm like this aren’t you?” You sneered.  
“I enjoyed dressing you up to look like a proper lady yes.” She replied with a rather devious smile. “Seriously though My Lady do try and smile, it would make your husband so happy if you did.”  
“I cannot wait for this to be over.” You grunted, descending the stairs.  
  
Mike stood in the main hall looking out across the veranda as the sun warmed the gardens.  
The side door opened and Connie entered the room, wheeling in a silver trolley containing an assortment of breakfast foods.  
“Good Morning Master.” He smiled.  
“Good Morning Connie.” Replied Mike.  
“Shall I begin serving?”  
“Not yet, f/n has agreed to join me today.”  
“I’m afraid it will just be myself today Master, Jean is cleaning the mansion alone on Levi’s orders.”  
Mike chuckled and shook his head, raising his head and inhaling deeply.  
“Finally been caught doing his impressions has he?”  
“Yes Master, Levi was far from amused by them.”  
“I can imagine.”  
A moment later the main doors opened and both men turned to see Nanaba enter the hall looking very pleased with herself.  
Mike raised an eyebrow at her presence.  
“My Lord, may I present to you...your wife.”  
She stepped to the left and motioned for you to enter the hall.  
Mike’s eyes widened, his eyebrows almost shot up to his hairline and his jaw hit the floor.  
“Wow!” He mouthed in complete awe.  
You grimaced as you walked into the room, this was so uncomfortable for you.  
You felt like you were being forced to endure another one of your fathers social gatherings, only this time you didn’t have the option to run off and hide under a table eating cake with the other younger attendees who shared your disdain.  
You stopped a few feet from Mike and looked up at him, raising an eyebrow and folding your arms in the most unladylike manner possible.  
“F/n...you...you…” Mike was so stunned by how you looked he couldn’t even form words properly anymore. “Damnit, f/n...I...I...”  
Connie laughed from off to the side somewhere and spoke up.  
“I think what the Master is trying to say Mistress, is that you look absolutely stunning.”  
‘Damnit Mike pull yourself together!’ He mentally slapped himself and tried to regain his composure despite his rapid heartbeat which felt like a herd of wild horses galloping through his chest.  
“F/n...you look…” A smile spread across his face as he moved closer to you and gently cupped your chin, tilting your head to look up at him. “You look absolutely beautiful!”  
You swallowed hard, but did not smile back at him, shrugging yourself away from his touch and continuing to stare at him.  
However Mike noticed that this time you didn’t scowl at him, had his compliment started to make cracks finally appear in the wall around your heart?  
Standing to the side he gestured for you to sit down at the table, feeling a little upset when you merely brushed past him without saying a word. It seemed he was going to need to be more creative if he ever hoped to win you over, but he was a patient man and he wasn't going to give up on you.  
  
Once you and Mike were seated, Connie started to serve breakfast.  
“Tea Mistress?” Asked Connie.  
“Thank you Connie.” You replied.  
Mike couldn’t take his eyes off you, you truly were the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. Nanaba had done an absolutely amazing job of making you look like a lady, he made a mental note to do something special to thank her for her effort.  
“May I just say Mistress, you do look truly stunning.”  
You rolled your eyes, however you were flattered by the compliment.  
“I feel like an attraction at a freak show!”  
Connie’s jaw dropped open.  
“Well I’m interested to know what sort of freak shows you’ve attended Mistress.”  
You laughed and shook your head, failing to notice the mixture of jealousy and hurt on Mike’s face.  
‘I wish you’d look at me and laugh f/n, you have such a beautiful smile.’  
After serving you some an assortment of fresh fruits, Connie moved to serve Mike, pouring him some coffee and grinning at the fact that he was unable to tear his gaze away from you.  
After he had finished, Connie stepped back and awaited further instruction.  
You picked up your tea cup and took a sip, it was a decent but nowhere near as good as the tea Levi had made you last night.  
Summoning up his courage Mike opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by a shout from the stairs.  
“If those chandeliers aren’t dust free by the time I come back you’re going to be sleeping in the stables for a week!”  
You nearly choked on your tea as you started laughing.  
“Are you alright?” Asked Mike, concern rising in his voice.  
“I’m fine.” You replied, clearing your throat and smirking as you saw Levi enter the hall.  
“On fine form as usual Levi.” Said Mike, amusement evident in his voice as he turned to look at the shorter male.  
“Tch, well he shouldn’t slack off.” Shrugged Levi.  
You raised your head slightly and grinned at him, widening it when Levi stared blankly at you as he took in your attire.  
“You scrub up well Brat, I almost mistook you for a lady!”  
You flashed him a proper smile and laughed.  
“You should wear a suit more often Levi, you could almost pass for a gentleman!”  
Mike frowned, it hurt that you would barely say two words to him, yet you were more than willing to interact on a friendly basis with the servants. Although that could be because you didn’t resent them believing they forced you to marry them, with a sigh Mike decided to try and talk to you.   
Maybe with a little gentle persuasion you would start to open up to him, but before he could put his plan into action, Levi turned to address him.  
“Will you be needing anything organizing for when Erwin arrives?”  
"I’ll be holding the meeting in my study, just have Jean give it a quick tidy around for me please.”  
Levi nodded and cast one quick glance back at you before turning to leave.  
You shook your head and smirked as Mike turned to face you and engage you in conversation.  
“You seem to be getting on well with him, he doesn't normally like talking to other people."  
Your smirk disappeared and you raised an eyebrow at him, your voice once again taking on a harsh tone of indifference.  
“Is that a problem?”  
Mike frowned and lowered his gaze.  
“No, not at all. I’m glad you’re starting to settle in here...I just wish you would talk to me the way seem comfortable enough to talk to them.”  
“We’re talking now aren’t we?”  
“You know what I mean f/n.” He sighed sadly.  
You rolled your eyes and exhaled deeply, he wasn’t going to let this go was he? Unfortunately this time you had nowhere to run and nowhere to hide.  
“What do you want to talk about?” You asked in a bored tone.  
“Where did you go yesterday?”  
“I went for a look around, that is allowed I assume?”  
“Of course it is. I’m not keeping you locked up like some prisoner, I know it feels that way to you but this is your home now f/n. I want you to be happy here.”  
You narrowed your eyes at him for his use of the word “prisoner.”  
‘Tch it certainly feels like a damned prison to me.’  
“So, what do you think of this place?” He asked gently, picking up his coffee.  
“It’s bigger than anything I’ve seen back home in Wall Rose.”  
Mike flinched slightly at you referring to Wall Rose as being your home.   
He knew deep down you would always regard Wall Rose that way in some capacity because it was where you were born and had lived for twenty years, but he hoped you would start referring to his manor as your home eventually, however he couldn’t see it happening any time soon.  
“Have you found anything that sparks your interest here?”  
You regarded him with a blank expression, but nodded.  
“Yes, I came across your stables.”  
Mike hummed and decided to press the subject, maybe this could hopefully get you to open up to him and finally pave the way for you getting to know each other a little better.  
“You have an interest in horses then?” He asked quizzically, sipping his coffee.  
“Yes, I find animals much more pleasant to be around than people. I admire their sense of loyalty and lack of hurting others for their own selfishness.”  
Mike swallowed hard, that stung quite a bit, however he was glad you had now found a common interest.  
“Well...maybe we could go riding together sometime?” He asked hopefully.  
“Maybe.” You shrugged.  
‘Well at least she didn’t say no.’ Mused Mike. ‘That has to be a bit of progress right?’  
“I see you’re wearing your wedding gift.” He tried nervously. “I remembered blue was your favourite colour, you wore it a lot when I was courting you. Do you like it?”  
You tensed in your seat and gritted your teeth.  
However before you could answer you heard Mike inhale deeply, a look of sadness crossed his face and he averted his gaze.  
“You don’t like it do you?”  
For the first time you actually felt a stab of guilt at your attitude towards him.   
Sure you hated him, but the fact that he had remembered your favourite colour pulled at your heart a little...in fact it was actually slightly flattering that he actually took notice of you.  
“I’m just not comfortable wearing dresses.” You admitted quietly. “All of this...it’s not who I am.”  
Mike looked up and met your gaze, his eyes widening slightly as he saw the lack of harshness in your e/c orbs.  
“I’m sorry, I’m not very good when it comes to women.” He admitted with a shy smile. "Courtship never was my strong suit."  
You bit the inside of your cheek, not quite sure how to respond.  
Mike averted his gaze again and sighed, he didn’t regret trying to strike up a conversation with you but he hadn’t expected things to take such an awkward turn.  
  
The rest of breakfast passed in awkward silence.  
After you and Mike had finished, you moved out to sit on the veranda while Connie began to clear things away and retreat back to the servants quarters to wash up and dispose of the left overs.  
“Hey guys, if you get chance to sneak away without Levi catching you, make sure you get a glimpse of f/n!” He called, eyes wide with amazement as he entered the kitchen.  
“Why’s that then?” Asked Petra curiously, cocking her head to one side.  
“Nanaba has given her a makeover, she looks freaking amazing!”  
“Oh?”  
“Seriously Petra, she looks like a proper lady of the manor. The Master couldn’t keep his eyes off her!” He laughed as he started to empty the trolley. “I actually thought he was going to start drooling into his coffee!”  
Mikasa finally turned to look up from preparing the vegetables she intended to cook for the day’s lunch.  
“So care to enlighten us or are we going to be left hanging?” She remarked.  
“Beautiful blue dress, white gloves and her hair...wow Nanaba has really outdone herself!”  
“Why thank you Connie!”  
Connie yelped and spun round to face a certain blonde haired maid.  
“Geez, you scared the life out of me!”  
“Sorry, so how did breakfast go?”  
“A little awkward, they started talking but then he asked if she liked her wedding present and...well things went south from there.”  
Nanaba sighed and shook her head.  
“Yes unfortunately the new mistress isn’t comfortable with anything lady like, it’s a shame because she’s so pretty, yet she’d rather dress like a man.”  
“I believe they prefer the term "tomboys" Nanaba.” Said Mikasa evenly.“I could be mistaken since I’m from Wall Maria, I’m not sure how things in Wall Rose work.”  
Nanaba nodded and frowned, although she was glad to hear that you seemed to have taken her advice on board and were trying to make an effort with Mike.  
  
Out on the veranda the sun was beating down and it was another gloriously warm day.  
You and Mike were now sat outside on one of the wrought iron benches overlooking the gardens.  
An uncomfortable silence still hung in the air between you, the atmosphere was so tense you could’ve cut the tension with a knife.  
You had taken to distracting yourself by nervously fiddling with your wedding ring while wondering how the hell you were going to get out of the situation you had currently found yourself in.   
Resentment bubbled away in your gut at being requested to spend the day with him and entertain his associates, even though you had agreed to it that didn’t mean you had to like it.  
Furthermore the fact that he had managed to make you feel guilty over not liking his wedding gift to you was driving you mad. Normally his gifts would be returned to him unopened, but now you had actually seen one and he’d even made sure it was in your favourite colour your resolve was starting to waver.  
‘Damn him he just doesn’t give up.” You thought to yourself. “What the hell am I going to do? I’m stuck with him until these friends of his have gone and there’s nothing I can do about it. I hate him, I hate what I’m being forced to endure and I hate the fact I’m sat here dressed like a fucking lady!’  
Mike was currently flicking his gaze between you and the gardens, desperately trying to think of something...anything to say to you to try and break the tension.  
‘Come on say something to her!’ The voice in his head screamed in frustration at him. ‘You’ve already told her how beautiful she looks, you know she likes horses...try asking her about what she used to like doing back home, try and gauge her interest in something...come on open your damned mouth and speak!’  
Mike sighed deeply and fixed his gaze on you, noticing you were still fiddling with your wedding ring.  
‘Damnit, she’s as nervous as I am. She’s not scared of me anymore I know that much, I would’ve been able to smell her fear if she was.’  
Mike opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Levi appeared on the veranda and stood near him, waiting for him to look up.  
“What is it Levi?” He asked, noticing your head jerk up.  
“Commander Erwin and his wife have just arrived.” Said Levi in a bored tone.  
“Already?” Asked Mike, his brow furrowing in confusion. “I thought they weren’t due for another hour?”  
“No they’re on time, their carriage will be stopping outside the main entrance in a few minutes.” Levi shrugged disinterestedly.  
Mike sighed and pursed his lips thoughtfully.  
“Thank you Levi, inform them we’re on our way.”  
Levi nodded and left the veranda, leaving you alone with your husband once more.  
“Are you ready?” He inquired.  
You swallowed hard fighting back your hatred and fear at the role you now had to play: the loving dutiful wife to a man you had no desire to be affectionate with.  
“You’ll be fine, I promise.” Smiled Mike reassuringly, sensing your nervousness.   
It deeply hurt him that you were afraid of being affectionate with him in case it led to awkward conversation about marital activities that should otherwise remain private. Not that he particularly blamed you for your feelings on this matter, it was actually a rather large concern for him as well.  
This was going to be extremely hard for you, but he had faith that you could pull it off.  
“I apologize in advance for what I must do, believe me I have no wish to make you feel uncomfortable...but we must be seen to be happily married.”  
“I know.” You replied bluntly, averting your gaze.  
“F/n look at me.”  
You raised your head to face him and gave him a cold stare, visibly tensing up when he gently cupped your chin in his right hand and lightly ran his thumb over your cheek, however much to Mike’s relief you didn’t flinch away from his touch this time.  
“Everything will be fine, please just trust me.”  
You stared into his eyes for a moment, your mind racing and making you feel dizzy...could you really trust him?


	7. Visitors and Revelations

You reached the main entrance hall just in time to see Levi leading a tall blonde haired man accompanied by a slightly shorter brown haired woman up the steps to the main doors of the manor.  
You swallowed hard, standing as still as stone at Mike’s side and fighting back the urge to vomit out of fear.  
So much for all your bitchy trash talk yesterday, now it boiled down to it you had totally lost your nerve! You were so angry you wanted to kick yourself for not being stronger, hopefully you could summon the courage to stay silent and try not draw too much attention to yourself, it was certainly worth a try.  
Before you had a chance to contemplate further, Levi opened the main doors and led the guests inside.  
“Mike, thank you for seeing me so soon after your wedding.” Greeted the tall blonde man, a powerful confidence shone in his icy blue eyes as he extended a large hand. "How is she now? We were disappointed we didn't get ti meet her."  
He was wearing a brown and white military uniform that bore the blue and white wings of freedom emblem that represented the Survey Corp on his jacket as well as an emerald jewelled bolo tie that represented his rank as the commander.  
Noticing that he was almost as tall and well built as Mike, just unnerved you even more without factoring in the strong and confident tone with which he spoke.  
He was quite a handsome man if you were being honest with yourself. His blonde hair was styled in an undercut similar to Mike's but was then neatly swept over to one side, his icy blue eyes betrayed the look a someone mentally capable of facing down danger with no sign of fear and talk about a jawline you could've cut yourself on! However the one thing that really sprang out at your were the dark masses of hair that you were certain were his eyebrows.  
You bit your tongue desperately struggling to hold back the laughter that threatened to overwhelm you at the sight of them, but this did nothing to stop your rude thoughts however. Part of you was contemplating asking him how long it took to style them in a morning and how often he combed them, they were so thick that you didn't believe they could possibly be natural.  
“It comes with the territory of being a military adviser unfortunately.” Smiled Mike, interrupting your thought pattern as he extended his own hand and shook the commander's   
“As for my wife, you can meet her now.”  
He proudly wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled gently you against him, making you tense up as you fought back the urge to punch him for daring to touch you without some form of warning first.  
“So this is the blushing bride?” Questioned the commander, turning his attention to you and meticulously appraising you. “She's absolutely enchanting."  
Your eyes widened visibly and you tensed further, something which did not go unnoticed by Mike when he protectively tightened his grip on you.  
“F/n, this is Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps.”  
You forced a smile and nodded.   
“A pleasure to meet you Commander.”   
“The pleasure is all mine f/n.” Smiled Erwin, gently taking your right hand and bowing he placed a kiss to your knuckles. “You are every bit as beautiful as Mike described.”  
Feeling a blush rise on your cheeks, you forced yourself to keep smiling, but all you really wanted to was turn tail and run the hell away as fast as humanly possible.  
“Oh and I’m not?” Came a voice behind him.   
Erwin let go of your hand, stepping to the side and allowing you to get a good look at his wife.  
She was a stunning brunette with soft brown eyes and oval shaped glasses. Her straight hair flowed freely around her shoulders and she had a smile on her face as she rubbed her swollen stomach, she was clearly with child. Her short sleeved deep purple silk dress came down to her feet and flowed gracefully over her bump, she also wore matching satin gloves that ended just below the elbow.  
“Hanji my dear, you are absolutely glowing.” Smiled Erwin, wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her towards him and placed a gentle kiss to her right cheek.  
Hanji smiled and turned her attention to your husband.  
“Mike you big bear, how are you?” She giggled, raising her right hand expecting it to be kissed.   
Mike smiled at her and took her hand, placing a kiss on it before eyeing her stomach. Remaining silent he sniffed the air, grinning knowingly at her bump.  
“Mid term in a few days, have you thought of any girls names yet?”  
‘Seriously? He can tell how far she is and the sex just by sniffing?’ You wondered, brows furrowing slightly. Was there anything he couldn't pick up on by scent alone?  
“Yes! I told you it was a girl!” Laughed Hanji, playfully slapping Erwin’s chest.  
“Damn you and that nose of yours Mike.” Grumbled Erwin.  
“Oh I’m sorry Sweetie, I haven’t introduced myself!”  
You blinked rapidly suddenly seeing a pair of spectacled brown eyes hovering in front of you.  
“Lady Hanji Smith, such a shame we couldn’t meet yesterday after everything Mike has told us about you. You really are a pretty little thing aren’t you?”  
You smiled nervously, your eyes as wide as saucers in fear.  
“Pleased to meet you Lady Smith.” You managed to say without stuttering, not quite sure whether she or her husband made you feel more ill at ease.  
“Oh please, call me Hanji.” She smiled brightly. “Look what you’ve done to her Erwin you brute! The poor thing, she’s terrified!”  
You swallowed hard, unsure how much longer you could fake your smile.   
‘Oh no, you’re doing a perfectly good job of terrifying me on your own!’ You thought, gritting your teeth and desperately trying not to fight your way out of your husband's embrace.  
“Shall we head to my study?” Asked Mike, gesturing towards the staircase.  
“Oh must you drag us ladies with you to discuss work?” Groaned Hanji. "You know how much I hate all that claptrap, it's so dull!"  
Erwin looked at her and chuckled before turning back to Mike.   
“Probably best not to bore them, what do you say?”  
Mike looked down at you, concern radiated towards you when you stared back up at him looking like a lost child.  
“Why don’t you and Hanji get to know each other a bit better?” He asked softly, knowing full well that being alone with her would probably be less intimidating for you.  
“What a splendid idea!” Gasped Hanji excitedly. "It's been far too long since I had a proper conversation with someone about topics other than my pregnancy! Don't get me wrong I love to discuss it but not every single second of the day!"  
“It’s settled then.” Smiled Erwin, pulling her close and kissing her cheek again. "We'll leave you ladies to get acquainted."  
Mike nodded and bent down to you, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead and gazing into your eyes before letting you go and leading Erwin to the study.   
You shot him a scowl as he left, wiping your forehead and growling in the pit of your throat before remembering that Hanji was still stood in front of you."  
Swallowing hard you looked at her and forced a smile back onto your face, staring at her for a few moments while the two men made their way upstairs to the study.  
“Perhaps you ladies would like to sit on the veranda?”  
You looked to your left and saw Levi walking up to you.   
“I’ll have some tea brought out to you.”  
You blinked at him in shock, so he did have manners after all.  
‘What the? Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Levi?!’  
“Splendid idea Shorty!” Said Hanji with a grin, looking up the stairwell to make sure the men were out of sight.  
“Tch, shut up Shitty Glasses!” Snarled Levi. "I'm not in the mood to be dealing with you today!"  
Your jaw dropped open in disbelief, partially impressed that he had the balls to be so rude to your husband's guest. Then again, she had called him "Shorty" so on your opinion she was kind of asking for it.  
“No need to escort me, I know the way!” Hanji giggled, walking away towards the main hall.   
“What the fuck just happened?” You muttered to yourself, raising your hand and scratching the back of your neck.  
“What’s wrong Brat?” Asked Levi, raising an eyebrow at you, a hint of amusement evident in his voice. “Misplaced your brass balls this morning?”  
“You’re one to talk!” You retorted. “Are you ill? You were actually polite for all of two seconds! Did you forget to take your bitch pills this morning?”  
“Tch, go join Shitty Glasses on the veranda, I’ll send Nanaba out to deal with you.”  
You rolled your eyes and walked off towards the main hall, trying to regain your composure and think up something for you and this strange friend of your husband to converse over.

Erwin entered the study first and approached Mike’s desk.  
“Would you like some coffee?” Asked Mike, hanging back by the door for a moment.  
“Yes please, then we can get down to business.” Replied Erwin with a smile.  
Mike nodded looked back down the corridor to see Jean still cleaning the windows.  
“Jean, tell Connie to bring some coffee for myself and Erwin please.”  
“Yes Master.”   
Mike closed the door and walked towards where the commander was now sitting, seating himself at his desk.  
“Your wife is so much more stunning than you described.” Grinned Erwin, making himself comfortable. “If I didn’t have Hanji I’d be tempted to chase her down myself.”  
“Yes, she truly is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Replied Mike, keeping his expression neutral despite his inner self squirming with each word.  
“You’re a very lucky man.”  
‘I would be if she actually loved me.’ Mused your husband internally.  
“So how are things between your and Hanji?”  
“She’s quite hormonal, starting to nest now...it’s actually very unnerving.”  
“How so?”  
“Well, you know how she was always mothering the other scouts back at HQ when she first found out we were expecting?”  
“Yes.”  
“I caught her trying to swaddle one of the young recruits yesterday whilst..." Erwin smirked in amusement, recalling what had happened. "Singing her a lullaby.”  
"That sounds like something Hanji would do." Mike laughed and shook his head.  
“So how soon will you be expecting the pitter patter of tiny feet?”   
Mike stopped laughing and lowered his head, unsure how to respond to such a question. Thankfully he didn’t need to answer as a knock on the door saved him the trouble of finding one.  
“Come in.”  
The door opened and Connie entered, carrying a pot of coffee and two cups on a silver tray.  
“I’ve brought you and Commander Smith some coffee Master.”   
“Thank you Connie.”  
Erwin turned to the servant and watched him approach, completely oblivious to the relieved look on Mike’s face that he didn’t need to answer any more awkward and upsetting questions about his marriage.

“Now we’ve gotten rid of those two, we can have a proper chat!” Smiled Hanji as she took a seat at one of the wrought iron tables that were dotted about on the veranda.  
You sat opposite her and looked at her nervously.  
“You really aren’t fond of this whole lady of the manor business are you my dear? It’s written all over your face.”  
“Am I that obvious?” You questioned, starting to grow slightly more curious about this woman.  
“You stick out like a sore thumb, if you were any more tense you’d be a soldier!”  
You laughed and leaned back in your seat.  
“Ah that’s better, a genuine smile.”  
“What the hell are you? Some sort of human super sleuth?”  
The bespectacled brunette giggled and rubbed her bump.   
“Oh good grief no! I’m just very good at reading body language and emotions.”  
“Okay then.”  
Giving you a soft smile, she sat up straighter in her seat.  
“I was once in your position you know.” She said gently. “I was forced to marry against my will.”  
“What? How can that be, you’re both so...happy?” You inquired, feeling confused as to how she knew of your predicament.  
“Oh I fell in love with him eventually. I despised him at first..." She paused and lowered her head, staring at you over the top of her glasses. "The same way you do Mike. You know the way you glared at him after he kissed you actually made me think you were going to claw his eyes out!"  
You frowned and folded your arms, averting your gaze and looking across the lush green grass towards the painted iron fence.  
“You could do a lot worse you know. I’ve known Mike for a good number of years, he’s charming, honest…”  
“Old enough to be my father.” You interrupted bitterly.  
“Is that all that bothers you f/n?”  
“The whole being able to find things out just be sniffing someone or something is creepy as hell and he’s just too damned calm, it sets me on edge. Furthermore the bastard can't take a hint!”  
"Oh my, you are quite the angry young woman aren't you?" She gasped, blinking rapidly at your language. "I'm guessing you've not had many positive experiences with men wanting to court you?"  
"I've never been interested in settling down. I'm only twenty, I want to be having fun with my friends in a tavern...not married off to some toff!"  
Hanji giggled and shook her head.  
“You know f/n, I used to be like you. I was never interested in settling down and having a family, I also thought Erwin was a bit of a creep at first. We were betrothed when we were children you see, but when we finally met again as adults we couldn't stand to be around each other."  
“Aren’t you the same age though?”  
“F/n, you should never ask a lady her age!” Laughed Hanji rubbing her bump again. "Furthermore, age isn't everything."  
“I thought that only applied to men?”  
“Ah I see someone has done their research!"  
“You’re kind of weird.” You smirked, eyeing her curiously.  
Hanji giggled and adjusted her position, trying to get comfortable again.  
“Actually I’m only ten years older than you, Erwin is the same age as Mike.”   
“So...why were you forced to marry him?”  
“It’s a complicated tradition in my family.” Explained Hanji. “The first boy a girl becomes friends with is who she will marry when she reaches the age of twenty one.”  
“Hang on I’m confused.” You rubbed your left hand over your eyes trying to work things out in your brain. “You said he was your first friend, but a few minutes ago you said you despised him when you met again as adults.”  
“Oh we weren’t friends for long, after a few weeks his parents moved to another district...The next time I saw him after that was when I was twenty and he came with the intention of courting me, then as soon as I was twenty one... it was straight down the aisle.”  
“Tch, I was forced to endure a month of Mike courting me before being dragged down the aisle.”  
“He really isn’t as bad as what you think, get to know him. You may actually be surprised.” Hanji gave you a warm smile. “Seriously f/n he isn’t like most men, Mike and Erwin are a very rare type that you’d be lucky to end up married to. They’re kind, loving and they only want the ones they care about to be happy.”  
“If that’s the case then why did he tell my father he would only help my family if he could marry me?” You snarled angrily, you instantly regretted it though when you saw the smile disappear from Hanji's face to be replaced by an expression of sheer horror in its place.  
“F/n, who told you that?” Her voice was shaking, adding to your guilt.  
“My father did.”  
Hanji stared into your eyes and spoke again.  
“F/n I’m so sorry but, your father lied to you.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“It was your father’s idea to force you to marry Mike, he knew full well of his feelings for you and used them to his advantage. He offered your hand in marriage to Mike as a thank you for helping him out of the mess he had gotten himself into. He arranged everything within a month while Mike was courting you and knowing that he couldn’t let your father down, Mike agreed to a rushed marriage.”  
Your eyes went wide in horror and you slumped back in your seat, your jaw dropping open in shock you looked back towards the main hall of the manor.   
"How do I know you're telling me the truth? Mike said last night that he didn't want a rushed marriage, now you're telling me the same thing? Why should I believe that this isn't some scheme the two of you thought up in advance to try and win me over?"  
"I have no reason to like to you f/n." Said Hanji sincerely, her puppy brown eyes locking with yours. "The last thing Mike or myself want to do is hurt you, but you deserve to know the truth. You clearly won't listen to Mike, so I'm hoping that you will listen to me...sort of an outsider if you will."  
"Why...why are you telling me this?" You asked nervously, turning back to face her.  
“Please forgive me f/n, but...I helped your father to plan the wedding.” Hanji sighed deeply and lowered her head. "This may take a while to explain, so please be patient and also...it's not going to be pleasant."


	8. Dark Secrets

Before you could press the issue of your father and marriage to Mike further, Nanaba came out carrying a tea tray.   
She smiled politely as she silently poured you and Hanji a cup each before you dismissed her, letting her know you would call for her if she was needed again.  
Once you were sure she was out of earshot you turned back to Hanji and narrowed your eyes, struggling to keep calm.  
“So if you knew what was happening why did you still agree to plan things when you have been in the exact same situation as me?” You questioned harshly. "Don't you find that a bit hypocritical?"  
"You have every right to be angry f/n, however I must ask..." Hanji sipped her tea and looked at you worriedly. “How well do you think you know your father?”   
You raised an eyebrow, you found it a rather odd question, but you assumed since he was your father you knew him well enough.  
“I know when it comes to getting what he wants he can be very determined and sometimes cruel.”  
“Try vindictive and spiteful my dear.” She replied coldly, making your eyes widen.  
“He told me that if I didn’t help plan this wedding…” She paused and rubbed her bump. “He would start a rumour that my baby isn’t Erwin’s.”  
Your jaw dropped open in horror, you had always known your father could be a bastard when he wanted to be, but this...this was just evil.  
"He blackmailed you!"  
"Yes."  
“Hanji, I…” You rose from your seat and squatted next to her, taking her left hand in both of your hands. “I’m so sorry I had no idea he was capable of something like that.”  
Hanji sniffed and smiled, trying to regain her composure.   
“It’s not your fault Sweetie, but now do you understand why I said you could’ve married someone worse than Mike?”  
“Yes, I could’ve ended up marrying someone like my damned father.” You nodded, returning to your seat. "Does he know about this?"  
You weren't sure you quite believed what you were hearing, you didn't know this woman from any other Wall Sina citizen, so you had no reason to believe what she was saying was true.   
However the conviction in her voice told you all you needed to know, your father was a schemer yes, but to resort to blackmail of this kind...  
"No he doesn't, well...at least I don't think he does." She frowned thoughtfully. "He's never confronted me about it anyway, so I guess if he did know he thought it best not to get involved."  
"Tch, probably for the best." You snorted, folding your arms.   
Your hatred towards your father intensified greatly, it wasn't just the fact that he was willing to force his own flesh and blood to marry someone just for his own gains that made you feel sick, but the idea that he was willing to threaten to destroy other people's children's lives before they had even begun...  
“Mike would never do anything to hurt you f/n, he genuinely loves you.” Said Hanji softly. "He's had feelings for you for a while if I'm being honest, you're pretty much everything he finds attractive in the fairer sex."  
“Yeah well I don’t love him, hell I don’t even like him!” You snorted, your lips curling into a disgruntled sneer of annoyance at how persistent the other woman was.  
“You might if you gave him a chance.”  
“Just because it worked for you and Erwin doesn’t mean it will for me and Mike.”  
“Well you won’t know if you don’t try will you?” Countered Hanji with a sly smile. "I admire your take no prisoners attitude dear, I really do. You remind me of myself when I was your age but you might want to tone it down a little. Trust me, give Mike a chance. The two of you actually aren't that different and I believe that if you got to know him better you'd realize that."  
You frowned and averted your gaze again, folding your arms and pursed your lips thoughtfully.   
“Not every man around you is like your father f/n." Said Hanji softly. "There are good ones out there...if you know where to look.”  
You sighed deeply and clicked your tongue, maybe she was right, maybe you should try being a bit more attentive towards your husband. You had been very cruel in your approach to him from the start, despite him being nothing but patient with you.   
What if Hanji was right and he really was the man was making him out to be? Maybe you should try giving him a chance to prove himself worthy of your affections...what harm could it do?  
  
In the study Mike and Erwin were concluding their meeting.  
“So you think this new formation strategy will work?” Asked Erwin, studying the papers that Mike had just handed him.  
“It will cover more ground and work better for signal flare communication.” Stated Mike, shuffling the other papers that had been piled up on his desk.  
“Excellent, I look forward to seeing how effective it is on the next expedition.”  
“You’ll have to let me know how it works out in case it needs tweaking.”  
“Of course.”  
Mike sighed and moved to stare out of the window that overlooked the veranda below.  
He could clearly see you and Hanji sat talking animatedly at one of the tables, a small smile played on his lips, you appeared visibly more relaxed than you were earlier.  
Erwin joined him and smiled broadly as he saw what had caught his friends eye.  
“Those two appear to be getting on well.”   
Mike nodded as his gaze rested on you, admiring the way the sun caught the diamante clips in your h/l h/c hair.  
“Yes, f/n has quite a talent for making friends easily, my servants are already quite taken with her. Even Levi seems to like her.”  
Erwin’s bushy eyebrows raised as he turned back to the taller male.   
“Really? Well she must be special if she can win him over!”  
Mike laughed and nodded.  
“I believe it has something to do with the fact that she gives him a taste of his own medicine, he respects her for not letting people push her around.”  
“Ah I see.” Smirked Erwin. “So she’s a little like Hanji, only more feisty?”  
Before Mike could respond a knock on the door interrupted them once again.  
“Excuse me Master.” Smiled Connie nervously. “Jean and I need to know if our guests are staying for lunch so we can set extra places at the table.”  
“I doubt you’ll tear Hanji away from f/n anytime soon.”  
“Well in that case we’d love to.” Replied Erwin.  
Mike nodded and turned back to Connie.  
“Yes, set two extra places at the table.”  
“Yes Master.” Smiled Connie.  
  
“So why does Levi call you Shitty Glasses?” You asked leaning back in your seat and folding your arms.  
Hanji laughed and shook her head, not quite able to believe you had cursed.  
“Isn’t that obvious?” She replied, pointing to her glasses. “You really don’t care about your language do you f/n?”  
You shrugged and smirked.   
“I’m not exactly lady material, believe me wearing this dress and having these things in my hair makes me feel like a freak show exhibit.”  
Hanji laughed again, but grimaced suddenly.  
“Are you alright?” You gasped in panic.  
“I’m fine thank you.” She smiled and held up her left hand, her right gripping her bump. “I think you amused my baby, she just gave me a rather hard kick.”  
Your panic melted away and a smile found it’s way onto your face.  
“Seriously though f/n you look stunning, I may have to put a lead on Erwin next time he sees you.”  
You laughed and shook your head, a faint blush dusting your cheeks.  
"If he comes anywhere near me with those kind of intentions I'll..."  
“Having fun are we ladies?”  
You both spun round at the sound of the voice and saw Erwin and Mike approaching you.  
“Oh is it time to leave already?” Asked Hanji, disappointment shone in her puppy brown eyes. "We were having such a lovely chat!"  
“Not quite.” Smiled Erwin. “Mike has invited us to stay for lunch.”  
“Oh Mike, you’re such a sweetheart!” Smiled Hanji, batting her long eyelashes at him.  
“Shall we head inside?” Asked Mike, his gaze settling on you as he held out his hand.  
You gave him a neutral look and cautiously took it, rising from your seat and allowing him to escort you back inside while Erwin did the same to Hanji.  
“Erwin my love, do you think I could have some of those diamante clips f/n is wearing for my birthday?” Asked Hanji as they followed you and your husband back into the manor.  
“Of course.” Replied Erwin.   
“Thank you dear, I was worried I may have to pin f/n down and take hers!”  
You glanced back at her and shot her a "come try it!" smirk, although you definitely saw yourself becoming quite close friends with her in the future if today was anything to go by.  
  
Upon entering the dining room you saw that Jean had finally been excused from his solo cleaning mission to assist Connie with serving lunch.  
You gave him a smirk upon catching him staring at you with his mouth hanging open.  
“Something wrong Jean?” You asked, your smirk widening as Mike, Hanji and Erwin now turned to look at him after taking their seats.  
“Sorry Mistress, it’s just that...well, you look amazing!”   
Your smirk melted into a genuine smile, making Mike’s heart flutter at the sight of it.  
“Thank you Jean.”   
“Hey what about me?” Snapped Hanji, folding her arms in annoyance and looking at him over the top of her glasses.  
Jean blushed and looked at her.   
“Oh, erm...You also look amazing Lady Smith.” He stuttered nervously. "Absolutely glowing."  
“Thank you dear, carry on.”  
You raised an amused eyebrow at Hanji, who simply looked at you and winked mischievously.  
Unable to help yourself you turned to address Erwin.  
“Commander, if you don’t mind me asking...is Hanji always this crazy or is it just her hormones?”  
Mike’s eyes widened in horror at your bluntness, however Erwin just looked at you and flashed you an amused smile.  
“It’s sort of a mixture of both.” He admitted quietly, earning him a giggle from his wife.  
“Well I had to be crazy to marry you dear!” She shot back, reaching over to him and patting his hand.  
“I like your bluntness f/n, it's little wonder you and Hanji have been getting on so well together.”  
Mike shook his head and turned his gaze to you, a small smile found it’s way onto his face, he had to admit he was impressed at how well you had overcome your fear towards his friends. You also seemed to be acting less hostile towards him too, although that could just be an act for their sake. He wouldn’t truly find out until after they were gone, but he really did hope that spending time with him and his friends would convince you that you could trust him.  
  
After lunch the four of you went to the main lounge.  
It was a spacious room that had several large windows along one wall with a clear view of the gardens, the windows were lined with heavy deep red curtains that hung down to the polished mahogany wood floor.   
There were two comfortable looking red sofas either side of a large stone hearth with a coal fire and in the corner you noticed a polished well maintained grand piano.   
You highly doubted you and Mike shared the same musical interests though, he was probably more of a classical player, slow and gentle while you favoured a more upbeat and jaunty tune like the ones you used to hear in the taverns of Wall Rose.  
“Do you play at all f/n?” Asked Hanji, noticing you eyeing up the instrument.  
Your gaze snapped back to face her and you smiled shyly.  
“Nothing you’d recognize, mainly tavern songs.”  
“Well I’d love to hear you play something.” Said Mike, he tried giving you a small smile and was surprisingly rewarded with a sly smirk.  
“Oh? You're actually willing to let my dirty common hands near your beautiful expensive piano?” You taunted sarcastically, it was time to see just how far you could push him with your cocky attitude. If he loved you as he so claimed, then you needed to be sure he could actually handle the attitude your parents spent most of your life trying to suppress.  
Mike’s eyes widened, his heart skipped several beats as you spoke to him without malice or hatred in your voice for the first time since he had met you.   
“Go on f/n I’d love to hear you play something.” Encouraged Hanji. "Erwin tell her!"  
“It could prove entertaining.” Agreed the blonde commander.   
You raised an eyebrow at Mike expectantly, he didn't speak but he did nod to signal his confirmation that he was willing to let you play.  
“Okay.” You shrugged and made your way over to the piano.  
You sat down on the cushioned bench and flexed your fingers.  
Mike, Erwin and Hanji made themselves comfortable on the sofas and waited in anticipation as you drew a deep breath and placed your hands over the keys, trying to work out which notes to strike first.  
  
A.N This is the song [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z34Znx2FzG0&index=19&list=PLFDF1601226313EB0)  
  
In the main hall Jean and Connie were finishing cleaning up when they heard the sound of the piano being played rather jauntily.  
“That’s not the master...is it?” Asked Jean sounding confused.  
“I don’t believe so.” Said Connie raising an eyebrow. "It sounds too fast and rough, the master normally plays gentle and relaxing tunes."  
Jean curiously made his way out of the main hall, leaving Connie to finish tidying up.  
“No way!”  
Connie looked up and cocked his head at the sound of Jean’s surprised voice.  
“What?”   
“It’s f/n!” Jean’s eyes were wide with amazement as he returned to the main hall.  
“Really?” Gasped Connie, he stopped what he was doing and followed Jean to the sitting room, poking his shaved head around the door. His eyes widened in shock as he did indeed see you sat at the piano, your fingers moving animatedly over the keys.  
“What are you two doing?” Asked a voice behind them.  
Jean spun round and much to his relief it was only Nanaba who had caught them slacking off.  
“Don’t you know it’s rude to spy on the master?”  
“Nanaba, check out who’s playing the piano!” Said Connie, stepping back from the door and motioning for her to join them.  
“I will not be “checking out” anything!” She gasped in horror at the rudeness of the two men. "Where are your manners?"  
“Nanaba seriously, just take a look, it’s f/n on the piano!” Pestered Jean, rushing towards her and taking hold of her arm to drag her back towards the door.  
“Well I did wonder considering I’ve never heard Lord Mike play something so jumpy before.”  
“What’s going on here?”  
The trio jumped round to face a very unimpressed looking Levi stood glowering at them with his arms folded across his chest.  
“Ah Levi!” Gasped Jean, fearfully.  
“Get back to cleaning the upstairs Horse Face!” Growled the raven haired man. “I can still see dust on door frames.”  
Jean rolled his eyes and skulked off as Levi turned his attention back to Connie.  
“Springer, get back to work before I make you dredge the fountain!”  
Connie swallowed hard and ran off back to the main hall.  
Nanaba shook her head and tutted, folding her arms and frowning at him.  
“You’re so harsh Levi!”  
“Tch, no one asked for your opinion, you’re as bad as those two idiots!”  
“What on earth has rattled your cage today?”   
It was normal for Levi to be moody but this was extreme even for him.  
“None of your damned business!”  
Nanaba blinked and watched him storm off in the direction of the staff quarters, before rolling her eyes and heading back upstairs to finish her routine tasks.  
  
In the sitting room you had just finished playing your jaunty tavern song on Mike’s piano, earning yourself a small round of applause from your impressed audience.  
“That was amazing f/n.” Hanji cheered, "Who taught you to play like that?"  
“Thanks, a few of the Patrons in The Two Roses back in Trost taught me how to carry a tune, after that I just learned by memory."  
"Very impressive." Nodded Erwin. "Not many women can play like that, they usually prefer something a little softer."  
"Yeah but I'm not most women." You grinned cheekily.  
"Yes I can see that."  
A blush crept onto your face, something which didn’t go unnoticed by Mike.  
He stared at you, a strong sense of warmth radiated towards you from his soft blue eyes as you looked up at him and stared for a moment, taking in his handsome features.  
"Perhaps you will allow me teach you how to play something a little gentler sometime?” He tried cautiously, deciding to test the waters so to speak now you had found something else that the two of you had in common.  
‘Maybe Hanji and Nanaba are right.’ You mused internally. thinking back to what Hanji had said before lunch about the two of you being alike in your interests. ‘Maybe I should give him a chance.’  
You then did something that made Mike’s eyes widen so rapidly that you half expected them to pop out of his skull and roll across the floor...You actually smiled at him, not a grin or a smirk, but a genuine smile.  
“Yeah alright then, I’d like that.”   
Mike’s breath hitched in his throat, he couldn’t believe it. You were actually being nice to him? Although in the back of his mind he couldn’t help wondering if maybe Hanji had said something to you, the two of you had been getting on rather well.  
Of course he was so wrapped up in staring at you and loving the fact that you were finally starting to warm to him, he failed to notice the knowing glint in Hanji’s eyes as a wide smile crept across her face.


	9. Taking Chances

Erwin and Hanji stayed another couple of hours before leaving, much to Hanji’s dismay but Erwin insisted that she needed to rest because of her condition.  
“You’ll have to come to us next time.” Smiled Hanji as she raised a gloved hand.  
“Of course.” Replied Mike, taking it and placing a kiss on her knuckles.  
Hanji leaned into him and whispered in his ear while Erwin was distracted talking to you.  
“I had a little chat with f/n about her father, she might start warming up to you a little now. Good luck Sweetie.”  
Mike’s eyes widened and he quickly straightened up and looked at you and Erwin.  
Erwin had gently taken your right hand and was placing a kiss to it, a wide grin on his face.  
“Mike is a lucky man, I envy him.”  
“You have your own wife!”  
You laughed as he let go of your hand and raised a bushy eyebrow at you, clearly amused by the fact you had the nerve to talk back to him. He then turned to Mike and extended his hand for the other man to shake.  
“Mike, I’ll be in touch after the expedition to let you know how your new formations work out.”   
Mike nodded and shook hands with the commander.  
“Good luck.”  
Hanji leaned in and gave you a peck on each cheek, you returned the gesture but noticed she froze during the second one.  
“Trust me, give him a chance.” She whispered into your ear. "You might surprise yourself."  
You gave her a small smile and nodded.  
Erwin then approached and wrapped an arm around Hanji’s waist.  
“Come Dear, you’ve had enough excitement for one day.”  
As Levi escorted them out Hanji looked back at you and mouthed “Good luck!” before the doors closed behind her.  
Once they had left, Mike turned to you and smiled.  
“Thank you for today f/n, it means a lot to me.” He tried nervously, mentally preparing himself for a barrage of hatred. Yet was surprised when you simply looked at him and gave him a small smile.  
“I actually had fun, I wouldn’t mind seeing Hanji again.”  
Mike’s smile widened and he approached you, taking your hands in his. You raised an eyebrow at him but kept your face neutral and bit back the natural urge to recoil from him."  
“Will you spend some more time with me?”  
“Ah…” You began feeling a little unnerved. “I was going to put something more comfortable on and go find Eren, I haven’t seen him all day.”  
The disappointment in Mike’s eyes was crystal clear.  
“Sorry. Maybe later?” You felt slightly guilty but in all honesty you just needed a break from him and some time to think about what Hanji had said.  
Mike managed another small smile, hopeful at the idea you would let him be around you after you’d had some space.  
“Yes, I’d like that.”  
You smiled at him again, making his heart race in his chest.   
“Well I need to go change into something comfortable before I go insane.” You groaned looking at your current attire.  
Mike’s snorted, watching you walk up the stairs towards your shared room.  
“F/n.” He called, earning your immediate attention. “I meant what I said this morning, you really do look beautiful.”  
You smiled at him and blushed before continuing to your room, leaving Mike stood at the bottom of the stairs with a huge smile on his face.  
“Thank you Hanji.”   
  
You picked out a brown pair of trousers and a white shirt to wear with your black riding boots and laid them on the bed ready to get changed, when you turned back to the wardrobe to close the door, you paused and looked at your reflection in the mirror, cocking your head to one side and raising an eyebrow at the lady who seemed to be staring back at you.  
“Yeah I need to not to make a habit of this, it’s just too weird!”   
A knock at the door pulled you back to reality.  
“Yes?”  
“It’s Nanaba My Lady.”  
“Come in.”  
The blonde maid entered and gave you a smile.   
“It really is a shame you don’t want to stay dressed like that for the rest of the day, it really does suit you.”  
“Not a chance!” You retorted and sat down on the bed so she could start removing the diamante butterfly clips from your hair.  
“I heard you playing the piano earlier, you’re very talented.”   
“Thanks.” You replied, keeping as still as possible.  
“Jean and Connie were spying on you.”  
“Oh were they now? Please tell me Levi caught Jean slacking?”  
“Of course.”   
“Did he get punished?”  
“Why are you so bothered?” Asked Nanaba as she pulled the last clip out and ran her fingers through your wavy tresses before searching in the bedside drawer for a hair tie and giving it to you.  
You frowned and stood up, allowing her to unzip your dress while you removed your gloves and ring, placing them on the bed.  
“I just find it amusing when Levi is dishing out threats, he reminds me of someone I once knew.”  
“Oh? Who would that be?”  
“Doesn’t matter.” You replied quietly, a hint of sadness in your voice. "They died...a long time ago."  
Carefully pulling the dress off you handed it to Nanaba while you put your shirt and trousers on before reaching for your boots.  
You then found yourself staring at the bedside table as you pulled your hair back into a ponytail, your gaze resting on your wedding ring.   
You raised an eyebrow at it and curled your lip thoughtfully.   
“Hmm...well I am giving him a chance I suppose.” You muttered lowly.  
With a shrug you picked it up, slipped it back onto your finger and stared at it for a second before pulling your boots on and heading out of the door.  
Nanaba spun round hearing the door open and close before looking at the bedside table to retrieve the gloves and noticing there was no wedding ring there.   
A warm smile spread across her face as she picked the gloves up and put them away.  
  
You jogged down the stairs and headed through the main hall towards the doors that led to the veranda.   
Heading straight out through them you vaulted over the stone balustrade and made your way to the stables, unaware that you were being followed.  
You brought your left hand up once again and looked at your wedding ring for a moment before shrugging and lowering it again, thinking that it didn't look too bad and you would probably barely even notice it was there after a while.  
“You’re in a good mood.”   
You spun round and raised your right fist to throw a punch, stopping when you realized who it was.  
“Shit! Levi I almost knocked you out!” You laughed, placing your hands on your hips and cocking your head to one side.  
“I’d like to see you try.” He deadpanned.  
You rolled your eyes and carried on walking, Levi moving to your side and accompanying you.  
“Where are you running off to this time?”   
You frowned and glanced over at him, noting the bored expression on his face. If he looked so disinterested why was he bothering to ask?  
“I’m not running off anywhere...I just wanted to go talk to Eren, I’m closer to him than anyone else here.”  
“Really?” Questioned Levi skeptically. “I thought you’d be more likely to confide in Nanaba.”  
“I don’t trust her, she’s too far up Mike’s ass for my liking...sometimes I wonder where he ends and her tongue starts!”  
“Found your brass balls I see.”   
You looked at him and smirked, picking up on the amusement in his voice, even if it didn’t show on his face.  
“Yeah they’re firmly back in place where they belong.”  
“Tch, try not to misplace them again.”  
You were about to respond but Levi headed off in a different direction, shrugging it off you carried on towards your destination.  
  
Reaching the stables you saw Eren leading the black stallion he had called Cosmos out into the yard, noticing the horse was all saddled and bridled.  
“Hey Eren where you going?” You called, jogging up to him.  
“Oh f/n hey!” He smiled, clearly happy to see you. “I’m just exercising the horses.”  
“Can I help?” You asked excitedly. It had been months since you’d been riding and you were desperate for an opportunity to get back into it.  
“Erm, okay sure.” Replied Eren, handing you Cosmos’s reins. “Wait there I’ll get Gemini ready.”  
You nodded eagerly and patted Cosmos on the neck before pulling the stirrups down and carefully mounting him. You were a little shaky at first but after a gentle walk around the stable yard you soon found your confidence and settled back into your old hobby.  
Roughly five minutes later Eren emerged with a fully saddled and bridled beautiful brown mare with a black mane, a white blaze up the middle of her face.  
“Wow she’s a beauty!” You gasped as he mounted her and pulled her around ready to walk off.  
“She’s my favourite.” Said Eren, patting her neck. “She’s very steady but she gallops like the wind.”  
“Fancy a race?” You challenged with a grin. "It's been ages since I enjoyed a good gallop."  
“Sure, let’s get somewhere more open first though.”  
“Good idea.”  
You hung back a moment to let him lead the way before gently kicking Cosmos and clicking your tongue to encourage him to follow.  
  
Mike was sat on the veranda by himself enjoying a cup of coffee and mulling over his day.  
The weather was still fairly nice so he decided to leave the sanctuary of his study and sit outside.  
A smile found its way to his lips as you entered his thoughts, you’d looked so beautiful he could barely keep his eyes off you.  
Now thanks to Hanji you seemed willing to give him a chance at proving how much you truly meant to him, it was such a relief that you were no longer being hostile towards him, you hadn’t even flinched when he took your hands in his and expressed his gratitude for you finally agreeing to give him a chance.  
Suddenly the sound of hooves pounding grass roused him from his daydream and caused him to turn his head to the right to see two horses galloping across the grass near the veranda...wait two? That couldn't be right.  
He furrowed his brows for a moment, seeing Eren riding a brown horse with a black mane and then a pure black horse being ridden by a young woman wearing a white shirt, brown trousers and black boots...  
Mike smiled widely and sipped his coffee as he watched you and Eren racing along the grass, he didn’t really pay much attention to the stable boy, choosing to keep his gaze fixed on you.   
He was completely entranced by the way your h/l h/c hair was gracefully caught by the wind as you rode. Your form was practically flawless in his eyes, from the curve in your back as you leaned into the gallop to the way you held the reins in your slender fingers.  
“Is there nothing you can't do f/n?” He muttered to himself as he saw you and Eren come to a halt, giggling away to one another before trotting off to the other end of the large field that ran along the veranda and turning around, preparing to race again.  
"My Lord?" Came a voice fro behind.  
Mike turned around and saw Nanaba approach, she moved to stand beside him and smiled.  
"I’ve been looking for you everywhere, I thought you might like to know...f/n is wearing her wedding ring.”  
Mike’s jaw dropped open, not quite sure he had heard her properly.  
“I went to pick the gloves up off the bedside table thinking the ring would be there as well, but it wasn’t. I can only assume she has put it back on.”  
Before he could respond, the sound of hooves filled the air once again and he turned to see you and Eren racing along the lawn, you were slightly ahead, but that didn’t surprise him since you were riding his fastest horse.  
Eren was gaining ground on you fast but you were still managing to just pull ahead, Mike’s heart was pounding in his chest as he watched you reach the edge of the veranda and bring Cosmos to a halt, turning back to declare victory when Eren finally caught up to you.  
Sure enough as you reached out and shook hands with the stable boy, he noticed something glinting in the still bright afternoon sun, something on the third finger of your left hand.   
His breath hitched in his throat and he was unable to keep the smile from his face as he watched you and Eren ride off again.  
  
By the time you and Eren returned to the stables the sun was setting and you arrived to find a very angry looking Levi waiting for you.  
“Oi Jaeger, you’re supposed to be working, not slacking off going riding with f/n.” He growled as the stable boy dismounted Gemini.  
“I was working.” Replied Eren innocently, leading Gemini back to her stall so he could start removing the saddle and bridle.   
“It’s true, he was about to exercise Cosmos when I arrived.” You spoke up, defending your new friend. “So I asked him if he wouldn’t mind me helping him, he really wasn’t slacking off.”  
Levi raised an eyebrow at you before turning back to Eren.   
“Tch, I’m fairly certain silly little races around the grounds aren’t classed as working. You’re lucky that brat is defending you Jaeger or your punishment would be much more severe.”  
“Damn what the fuck crawled up your ass and died?” You remarked, dismounting Cosmos and leading him back to his stall.  
Levi spun back to face you and narrowed his eyes dangerously, fortunately for him you handn't noticed. If you had he would more than likely be on his backside nursing a broken nose.  
“Hey leave her alone!” Protested Eren. “She’s the master’s wife, you have no right to talk about her like that!”  
“Don’t answer back to me Brat!” Snarled Levi, pushing his face close to Eren’s, their noses almost touching.  
“Hey back the hell off!” You ordered, gripping Cosmos’s reins tightly in your right hand.  
“Stay out of this Brat!” Levi’s head snapped back round to face you, your e/c eyes widened at the look of malice in his cold grey eyes.  
“F/n do as he says.”   
“Are you fucking serious?” You gasped in horror. "He lays one finger on you and I'll kick his ass so hard he'll be unable to sit for a week!"  
“I thought I told you to stay out of this? How I discipline the staff is none of your concern.”   
You narrowed your eyes and curled your lips into a sneer.  
“He may be a member of staff to you, but to me he’s my friend!” You growled, trying to keep your voice steady so as not to startle the horses. “This is your first and only warning...over my dead fucking body am I going to let you hurt him!”  
Levi glared at you and raised an eyebrow.  
“What did I tell you about swinging those brass balls of yours too hard and getting into trouble?”  
“Are you threatening me?” You took a step forward, curling your hands into fists.  
“No, I’m not.” Said Levi evenly. “I’m telling you for your own safety...stay out of things that don’t concern you.”  
“What the hell does that mean?” You questioned suspiciously.  
“F/n I’ll be fine honestly, he never uses violence as a punishment.” Reasoned Eren with a smile, noticing the enraged look on your face.   
You raised an unconvinced eyebrow, causing Levi to let out an exasperated sigh and roll his eyes.  
“You have my word he won’t be physically harmed.”  
You looked at Eren worriedly, but he simply smiled again and nodded, urging you to leave.  
You shot one last narrow eyed glare at Levi before tying up Cosmos and giving his neck a quick pat before turning and leaving the stable area.  
  
The sun had nearly set by the time you returned to the veranda and found Mike stood leaning against the balustrade.  
“F/n there you are.”  
You looked up at him and frowned, you hadn't meant to but you could see that after your sudden change in attitude towards him earlier he found it troubling.  
“Are you alright?”  
You folded your arms and shook your head.  
“Levi’s being an asshole to Eren because I helped him exercise the horses, he thinks Eren was slacking off. I tried telling him that wasn’t the case but he wouldn’t listen to me.”  
“Eren will be fine.” He reasoned, gently cupping your chin and tilting you head up towards him. “Levi will probably just make him get down on his hands and knees and clean the stalls with the smallest hand brush he can find. Try not to worry about him, I know Levi can be a bit...abrupt and harsh in his punishments but I promise you he would never physically harm someone.”  
You stared up into Mike’s soft blue eyes, somehow you found yourself believing him.   
Levi had also given you his word that Eren would remain physically unharmed, but could you really trust him? He had been kind to you last night, but now he seemed like a completely different person.  
“Try not to worry.” Said Mike softly. “If it makes you feel any better, go to see Eren when he retires to his room for the night, I assure you you’ll find him unharmed.”  
You managed to give your husband a small smile, appreciative of his respect towards your feelings, something you were always denied by your parents.   
“Thank you.” You said quietly, your gaze never leaving his.  
“Will you dine with me again?”  
You nodded but didn’t say anything as Mike let go of your chin and placed his arm round your shoulder leading you inside, waiting for you to take your seat.  
“I saw you and Eren racing Cosmos and Gemini.” He said, making an attempt at conversation once he had sat down and Connie and Jean started serving dinner.   
You raised an eyebrow and flashed him a smile.  
“Eren wasn’t wrong about him being the fastest horse you own, he’s certainly faster than any I’ve ever seen.”  
Mike nodded.   
“How long has it been since you rode a horse f/n?” He asked curiously.   
You rolled your eyes thoughtfully.  
“A good few months.” You replied. “It felt a little strange getting back in the saddle at first, but it soon came back to me.”  
“You have a very graceful poise when it comes to riding, almost like you were born to do it.”  
A soft laugh escaped you, a blush rising on your cheeks at the sudden compliment  
‘Wow, Hanji wasn’t joking when she said he was charming.’  
“T-thank you...Mike.” Came an uncharacteristically shy response.  
Mike felt a shiver run down his spine, his name sounded so sweet on your lips, so perfect and musical to his ears.  
“Maybe I should encourage Eren to let you assist him with exercising the horses more often, it’s something you obviously enjoy and to be honest it was rather exhilarating to watch as well.”   
You smiled widely at him, completely oblivious to the effect you had on him when you did…  
  
After an enjoyable meal you retired back to the sitting room.  
Connie put some fresh logs on the fire and started it going before leaving you alone with your husband.  
A small silence passed between you, Mike staring at you with a dreamy look in his soft blue eyes, while you sat nervously scratching the back of your neck trying to think of something to say to break the tension.  
“So...erm…” You nervously began. “Have you always lived in Wall Sina?”  
“Yes all my life, this was once my parents manor. My mother died when I was about your age and my father passed away a few months ago.”  
“Oh I’m sorry.” You replied softly, not really sure what to say. Discussing parents weren't exactly what you had in mind for a conversation starter and it ended up making you feel a little uncomfortable.  
“My father was a former commander in the Survey Corps, Erwin is his successor.”   
“How come you never joined the Survey Corps?” You inquired, cocking your head to one side.  
“I was always more of a tactician than a soldier, I may look intimidating but I’m actually no good with weapons and I can’t punch to save my life.”  
You giggled at him, earning you a grin.  
“You on the other hand.” He leaned in and gave you a sniff, making you tense slightly. “You’re quite the little scrapper aren’t you?”  
“Okay I have to ask, how the hell do you do that?”  
Mike’s grin widened and he chuckled.  
“I can tell a lot about a person by their scent, for example.” He moved in close to you and sniffed your neck, you were still tense but you were now also curious about his little ability.  
“You are fiercely loyal to those you care about, headstrong and independent. You hate feeling trapped and most of all, you can’t stand being forced to do something against your will...your instincts tell you to rebel at all costs.”  
“Wow, you could tell all that from one brief sniff?” Your e/c orbs were now wide in amazement.  
Mike nodded and stared into your eyes, studying them intensely and noting every little fleck of colour that made up your irises.  
“You act like you’re untouchable f/n.” He muttered gently. “However I can tell you’re still scared of the situation you currently find yourself in. I know Hanji told you a few things about your father today, I just wish you’d have trusted me when I tried to explain yesterday.”  
You swallowed down your guilt and looked into his soft blue eyes, seeing the sincerity in them.  
“I don’t blame you for acting the way you do.” He continued. “You’ve been trapped in a cage by your parents most your life, forced to do nothing as he did schemed and made threats to protect the family reputation and then forced to marry me. However I meant what I said, I will never force you to do something against your will."  
Your breath caught in your throat, making it impossible to speak, but Mike smiled softly at you and gently ran the backs of his index and middle fingers over your left cheek.   
“You’re so beautiful f/n.” He muttered, bringing his face closer to yours, your noses almost touching. “May I kiss you?”  
You pulled back from him and swallowed hard, the situation had become far too intense for you and you couldn’t escape the feeling that this was too much, too soon.  
“I...I can’t...I’m not ready for that...I’m sorry.” You stuttered nervously, seeing the disappointment on his face.  
“No don’t apologize.” Said Mike moving away from you and averting his gaze. “I pushed my luck, I shouldn’t have said that...I'm sorry.”  
You brows furrowed in concern.  
‘Wow Nanaba was right, he really does care about me. Damnit, what if I get to know him and I don’t feel the same?’  
“It's okay.” You said softly. “Mike...I don’t know what’s going to happen between us, I’ve only just decided to get to know you.”  
Mike turned back to you and nodded.  
“I’m just happy you’re willing to give me a chance. I guess I got my hopes up because…” He gently reached for your left hand and held it up, nimbly twirling your wedding ring around your own finger.  
“Ah, that.” You said with a blush.  
“I’m glad you decided to put it back on.”  
“I’m sorry about being so hostile with you yesterday. Although, I can’t apologize for my attitude towards you up until today. Knowing the full truth now, just makes me even angrier at my father’s actions.”  
“It’s understandable. I think many young women in your position would more than likely have done the same.”  
“They would if they had brass balls like I do.”  
Mike laughed and shook his head.   
“What are you talking about f/n?”  
“Levi, he said he liked my brass balls...By which I'm sure he meant my attitude.”  
“Ah yes, I think he respects the fact that you have the nerve to stand up to him.”  
“I learned a few things during my time in the taverns of Wall Rose about how to intimidate people and defend myself both physically and mentally..." You smirked rather cockily. "I like to think it pays off from time to time.”  
“Been in many tavern brawls have you?” Challenged the tall blonde.  
You laughed and shook your head.   
“Not that many, I was mainly the one breaking them up. Believe it or not in a few places I used to be the voice of reason.”  
“Why do I not believe you?” Mike snorted and cocked his head in amusement.  
“What does your nose tell you?”  
Mike raised an eyebrow at your challenge and leaned in to sniff you again.  
“Hmm, okay you’re not lying.”  
“Told you so!”  
When he flashed you another smile, you weren’t ashamed to admit that despite the age gap he was definitely handsome.   
“Sorry but I have to ask.” You looked at him nervously. “How come there are no women your own age chasing after you?”  
“Who says there wasn’t?” He challenged slyly.  
“So why not choose to court one of them? Why me?”  
“Most of them were only interested in me to improve their social status or to try and get their hands on my inheritance”  
“Wow that’s pretty disgusting.”  
Mike nodded.   
“Unfortunately it happens. The ones that were genuinely interested in me, just didn’t spark any interest for me. They were all the same to be honest, they just seemed to agree with everything I said. You on the other hand, you were different.”  
“In what way?” You asked curiously.  
“You were sure of yourself, you had an air of confidence about you that sparked my interest and your fiery temper when your parents tried to discipline you...well let’s just say that impressed me.”  
You giggled and blushed.  
“Yeah but I bet you didn’t think you’d ever be on the receiving end of it?”  
Mike’s eyes went wide with mock fear before a grin crept across his face.  
“No I didn’t and believe me when I say you are very scary when you’re angry!”  
You laughed and looked away, shaking your head as a momentary silence descended over you.  
“F/n.”  
“Hmm?”   
You looked back up at your husband, seeing a small smile on his face.  
“I think Eren will be back in his room now, you can go check on him if you wish.”  
You smiled and nodded.  
“Thank you for tonight Mike.”   
“You’re very welcome f/n.”  
You nervously leaned into him and gave him a quick kiss on his right cheek, making his eyes widen.   
“I shouldn’t be too long.”  
“Take all the time you need.”  
You nodded stood up, giving him one last smile before walking out of the room.  
Mike sighed as he watched you leave, his hopes for you learning to trust him were slowly building up and for the first time, he was excited to see what the future would bring for you both.  
  
You quickly made your way down to the servants quarters to find Eren, you’d meant what you said earlier...if Levi had hurt him in anyway you wouldn’t hesitate to bring hell down on him.  
Descending the simple stone steps to the lower levels of the manor you saw Mikasa just about to leave the kitchen.  
“F/n, what are you doing down here?” She inquired, frowning at you suspiciously.  
“Hey Mikasa, have you seen Eren?”  
“Yeah, he’s in his room, why?”  
“I just wanted to make sure he was okay, Levi was being a bit of bastard to him earlier for no good reason.”  
“Oh was he now?” Replied the black haired cook dangerously, making you feel nervous.  
“Erm...Mikasa, are you okay?”   
“Yes, I’ll be fine. I just need to have a word with Petra, please excuse me.”  
You nodded and gave her a confused look as she passed you and knocked on a door next to the kitchen before being told to enter.  
Shrugging off her cold attitude, you carried on down the corridor until a loud shout made you jump.  
“Levi!”  
“Eren?” You gasped in shock, he sounded as if he was in pain.  
You dashed towards the source of the voice and pressed your ear to the door you thought it was coming from, your eyes widening in panic when you heard Eren cry out again.  
Without hesitation you opened the door and burst in, the sight that met your wide e/c eyes made your jaw drop open...


	10. Uncovering Secrets

Without hesitation you opened the door and burst in, the sight that met your wide e/c eyes made your jaw drop open in disbelief…  
Levi and Eren...well...basically they were having sex!  
You couldn’t actually see Eren but you assumed he was on all fours in front of Levi as you could clearly see the raven haired male with his back to you, trousers and boxers around his knees as he roughly thrusted into the younger male.  
“Whoa, shit, wow, sorry!” You screamed, your face going every shade of red imaginable as you covered it with your hands and turned away.  
Levi turned his head to face you but carried on regardless.  
“Shit! F/n!” Gasped Eren hoarsely, his head turning to look at you. “Levi stop!”  
“I erm...I’ll leave you guys to it.” You giggled in embarrassment.  
“No need Brat, we’re done.” Grunted Levi as he finished and proceeded to pull his boxers and trousers up.  
“F/n, please we can explain.” Begged Eren quickly pulling his trousers up, a horrified look on his face.  
“Eren...calm...down!” You were laughing so hard by now and tears were streaming down your cheeks. “I...can't...can't breathe! I thought...I’d left this bad...habit back in Wall...Rose!”  
“Wait, what?” Gasped Eren in shock, he looked at Levi in confusion. "F/n what are you talking about?"  
“By the way...Levi, you’ve got a rather nice...ass! Very peachy!” You couldn’t help yourself by this point, you leaned on the wall banging your right fist against it as your laughter continued.   
Levi raised an eyebrow, his left eye twitching as a blush rose on his usually pale cheeks.  
“I know Mike said you’d have Eren on his hands and knees...but I didn’t think it would be like that!”  
Eren walked up to you and raised his eyebrows as you finally turned to face him, wiping away your tears and reducing your laughter back down to a giggle.  
“You...you’re not disgusted by us?” Asked Eren curiously.  
“Are you kidding me? Half the men I used to hang around with in the taverns of Wall Rose were homosexual.” You giggled again. “I was regularly walking in on several of them having sex in some...well let’s say some unusual positions so what I just saw you guys doing is nothing I haven't seen before.”  
Eren visibly relaxed and smiled, scratching the back of his neck.  
“Wow, so you really don’t find us repulsive?”  
“Eren, I’m from Wall Rose, we’re a lot more accepting of people there. Unlike the traditionalist assholes around here.”   
Eren went and sat back down on his bed, staring at you in disbelief.  
“So earlier, when you told me to keep out of things that don’t concern me…” You asked nervously looking at Levi. “I’m assuming it was something to do with this?”  
Levi nodded and folded his arms.   
“Shit, I’m sorry Levi.” You said softly.  
“I told you I wasn’t going to harm him.”   
“So does anyone else know about you two?”  
“Mike does, he’s fine with it. As do Petra and Mikasa, they’re our cover. All three of them think the same as you do, it doesn’t bother them.”  
Your eyes widened. Mike knew and he wasn’t disgusted by it?   
‘Wow, he really isn’t anything like what I imagined, I have some serious making up to do to him.’  
“Nanaba doesn’t know, but she’s a traditionalist.” Said Eren. “If she ever found out…”  
“Well she won’t find out from me, I promise you…” You turned to face Levi. “Both of you...on my life I won’t say a word to anyone.”  
Levi nodded while Eren stood up and walked towards you, gently reaching out and taking your right hand in his left and giving it a grateful squeeze.  
“Thank you f/n.”  
“If you want to stay down here a while I suggest we move somewhere else.” Said Levi softly, nodding towards Eren's bedroom door which was still ajar.

Moving the conversation to the break room, you and Eren sat down at the table and talked while Levi made you all some tea.  
“I wish you could’ve seen how ridiculous I looked earlier Eren.” You giggled, smiling at Levi as he put a cup in front of you before handing Eren one, he then got his own from the stove and sat down.  
“So you were actually dressed like a lady?” Asked Eren with a grin. “I bet you looked stunning.”  
You rolled your eyes and laughed.  
“I felt like a freak.”  
“She certainly fooled me into thinking she was a lady.” Deadpanned Levi.  
You shot him a smirk as he sipped his tea.  
“Speak for yourself, you managed to fool me into think you’re a gentleman the way you spoke to Hanji...for all of ten seconds!”  
“Are you sure you two aren’t related? Cos you sure act like you are.” Eren laughed, glancing between the two of you. "I swear you could be Levi's long lost daughter given your attitude!"  
You raised an eyebrow while Levi put his cup down and gave him a blank stare.  
“Don’t you think I would’ve recognized her if we were?” Remarked Levi in a bored tone.  
You giggled and sipped your drink, Levi made better tea than any of the other servants here in your opinion.  
“So what do you think to Lady Hanji and Commander Erwin?” Asked Eren, changing the subject and raising his cup to his lips.  
“Erwin seems a bit creepy...and those fucking eyebrows!” You started laughing. “Damn, I was expecting them to jump off his face at any moment and attack me!”  
Eren nearly choked on his drink, he put his cup down coughing violently. Levi on the other hand just rolled his eyes.   
“You’re so funny f/n.” He coughed, slamming his hand into his chest to try and clear his throat. “I’ve heard a lot of people say Erwin’s eyebrows are weird...but your description is the best one yet.”  
You smiled and him and sat back in your seat, folding your arms.   
“As for Hanji, she seems nice...She’s crazy, but she’s nice. Turns out even she wasn’t safe from my father’s scheming though, makes me wonder why he was so hellbent on making me marry Mike.”  
“What do you mean?” Asked Eren, his brows furrowing in confusion.  
“He blackmailed her into helping plan my marriage to Mike, threatened to start a rumour that her baby isn’t Erwin’s if she didn’t arrange everything.”  
Eren’s eyes widened in horror, while Levi simply stared at you impassively.  
“How can such a cruel man have raised someone as kind as you?” Asked Eren.  
“No clue.” You shrugged. “I’ve always been different from my family though, it’s just something I’ve gotten used to over the years. Anyway what about you two? How long have you guys been together?”  
“Too long.” Snorted Levi.  
“Levi! That’s so mean!” You gasped, biting back the urge to throw your empty cup at his head.  
“He loves me really.” Smirked Eren, throwing you a cheeky wink.  
“Tch!”  
“Aw come on, tell me.”  
“Just over a year.” Said Eren. “We met when Mike took me on as stable boy and Mikasa as a chef after we left Shiganshina. My mom couldn’t afford to keep us both after my dad left so we had to make our own way in the world.”  
“So are you and Mikasa related?”  
“Biologically no, my parent’s just took her in after hers died.”  
“Ah I see.” You turned to Levi. “So what’s your story?”  
“I don’t talk about my past.” Came the blunt reply.  
“Okay then.” You muttered, feeling a little sheepish for not anticipating that response given how he had brushed off your question the previous night about him being a soldier.  
“So what do you plan to do when Mike drags you to one of his fancy parties?” Grinned Eren devilishly, resting his arms on the table and leaning in close to you.  
“I’ll hide in the stables!” You laughed. “Nanaba had way too much fun dressing me up today.”  
Eren looked at you curiously remembering what you had said about Mike yesterday.  
“So f/n, when you said you were refusing to consummate your marriage...is that because you’re like me and Levi?”  
You bit your lip to stifle your laughter.  
“No, I’m strictly a meat and two veg girl. On the subject of Mike though, I guess he isn’t as bad as I first thought, he actually seems...nice.”  
“So you think you might, you know...make a go of things?”   
"Tch, that's none of your business!" Snapped Levi, delivering a quick slap to the back of Eren's head.  
You giggled and rolled your eyes thoughtfully, could you really see yourself settling down with Mike and actually making a proper go of this marriage? As far as you were concerned it was far too early to say, giving him a chance didn't automatically mean that the future was suddenly looking perfect. There was a long hard road ahead, one that was not to be trodden lightly.  
"Oh by the way, Mike saw us racing the horses earlier." You smiled, deciding to change the subject.  
“Well I hope we put on a good show for him, was he bothered about you riding Cosmos?”  
“Didn’t seem to be. He actually wants to take me out riding at some point.”  
“You should let him.” Said Eren brightly.  
You smiled and rolled your eyes thoughtfully.  
“She’s thinking about it.” Grinned Eren at Levi, who still appeared totally uninterested.  
“Tch, I’ll tell you what told her, keep out of things that don’t concern you.”  
Suddenly the door opened and Nanaba walked in, a look of horror spreading across her face at finding you sat drinking with Levi and Eren.  
“My Lady, why are you down in the servants quarters? You should be upstairs with your husband.”  
“Mike knows what I'm doing and I happen to be hanging around here because Eren is my friend...and I like winding Levi up...it’s fast becoming my new hobby!” You grinned at him as you said it.  
“Tch, damned brat!” He grunted, getting up to make more tea.  
“I see.” Said Nanaba with a stern tone, she didn’t seem impressed, especially when Eren started laughing.  
“Will you be requiring anything before I retire for the night?”  
“No thanks.”  
“Then I shall bid you goodnight My Lady.”  
“Bye.” You said looking at Eren and rolling your eyes.  
Nanaba closed to door and silence filled the room.  
“I am so fucking sick to death of her calling me “My Lady” I wish I could just shove an alcohol soaked rag in her mouth every time she says it!”  
“You shouldn’t talk like that My Lady!” Teased Eren, poorly mimicking the blonde maid's voice.  
“Don’t you dare!” You laughed, slapping him playfully.  
“My Lady you should be upstairs with your husband!”  
“I mean it horse boy!”  
“My Lady you should wear a dress more often!”  
“Right that's it, you are so dead!”   
You jumped out of your seat and grabbed Eren in a headlock, balling your free hand into a fist and rubbing it into his skull.  
“No wait f/n, argh stop I’m sorry!” He squeaked. “Levi help!”  
Levi turned round and raised an amused eyebrow before silently turning back to the stove and resuming his current task.

After having another cup of tea with Eren and Levi you bid them goodnight and headed back upstairs, Jean and Connie were making their way back to the servants quarters for the night as you walked through the main hall.  
“Hey guys, do you know where Mike is?”  
“In your bedroom Mistress.” Smiled Connie.  
‘Your bedroom? That still sounds pretty weird.’ You mused internally.  
“Thanks, goodnight.”  
“Goodnight Mistress.”  
Making your way upstairs you soon reached the room you shared with Mike and opened the door quietly.  
“F/n?” Came a voice, evidently he was still awake.  
“Yeah it’s me.” You replied, closing the door and moving towards him.  
Mike was laid on the bed reading, he was already dressed for sleeping...well kind of, you’d only really noticed he slept topless that morning. Now you couldn’t help but eye him up more closely, taking in his chiseled chest and defined abs.  
‘Wow, not bad old man!’ You thought to yourself. 'I could probably scrub my shirt clean on those abs!'  
“Did you find Eren?” He asked, breaking your concentration.  
“Yeah I did, like you said, he was fine.”  
Mike nodded and sat up, giving you a small smile and sniffing the air. His smile then melted into a grin and he chuckled.  
“I hope he and Levi didn’t traumatize you with their...shall we say...nighttime antics?”  
“Shit I’m never going to be able to keep anything hidden from you am I?”  
Mike shook his head and leaned back onto the soft pillows, resting one hand behind his head he picked up his book in the other. A small smirk still graced his stubble framed mouth as he mulled over the fact that he had once again caught you eyeing him up, something that he wasn't afraid to admit he found rather flattering.  
“So what are you reading?” You asked curiously.  
“A rather interesting book Erwin let me borrow, it’s about the world beyond the walls.”  
“Any good?”  
“Come join me, I'll tell you what I've read so far.”  
“Erm, yeah okay I’ll just get changed.”  
Mike nodded and turned down the corner of the page he was reading, slipping under the silk sheets while you went into the bathroom to get changed.  
You emerged a few moments later in a pair of plain white cotton trousers and matching short sleeved shirt, climbing into the bed next to Mike and getting comfortable as he picked up the book and found where he got up to.  
“So, the world beyond the walls, what do they say it’s like?” You asked quizzically.  
“Well apparently there’s this huge mass of water they call the ocean.” Said Mike showing you the page he had been reading when you walked in.  
Your eyes widened in wonder.  
“Wow, that’s pretty freaking huge!”  
Mike laughed at your reaction.  
“You’re definitely not the least bit ladylike are you f/n?”   
“Does it bother you?” You questioned curiously.  
Mike raised his free hand to your face and gently brushed your h/l h/c hair back behind your left ear, his soft blue eyes locking with yours.  
“Not at all.” He muttered softly. “You could have a mouth like a sewer and I’d still find you perfect.”  
“Let me drink enough rum and I’ll show you what a real sewer mouth looks like.” You grinned cockily.  
Snorting in amusement, Mike gently tilted your head using only his index and middle fingers.  
“You have beautiful eyes f/n.” He continued, admiring the way the moonlight that filtered through the curtains caught them.  
You gave him a small smile and leaned in closer to him, letting him see them better.  
He continued to stare at you, he wanted to kiss you so badly but after you said you weren’t ready he had respected your space.  
You could sense his desire for you, you had rejected him earlier but now you found yourself curious as to what it would be like to kiss him properly. The kiss you’d shared on your wedding day had been your first ever kiss and you hadn’t enjoyed it because it had been awkward and unwanted...but what if you could try again? Did you really want this?  
“Mike…” You said softly.  
“Hmm?”  
You nervously bit your lower lip and looked into his eyes.  
“Will you kiss me?”  
Your husband's eyes widened and he blinked at you a few times.  
“Are you sure?” He asked cautiously, he didn’t want you to feel pressured into anything. This had to be on your own terms and he wasn't prepared to do anything against your will.  
“Yes.”  
Mike couldn’t believe his ears, his heart was pounding in his chest at your words.  
He leaned in closer to you, his gaze dropping from your eyes to your lips as you felt his warm breath on your face.  
Your own heart was pounding in your chest, while the anticipation rapidly began to build inside you.  
Almost painfully slowly Mike closed the gap between you and gently moved his mouth against yours, the stubble on his top lip gently tickling your face.  
Your eyes fluttered closed as your breath caught in your throat, he had surprisingly soft lips that melded almost perfectly to yours.  
After a moment he pulled away and studied your reaction, smiling at the blush that now dusted your cheeks.  
“How was that?” He asked softly, his eyes locking onto yours.  
You smiled and nodded, unable to speak, you didn’t even know what you would say if you could.  
“Shall we carry on reading?”   
“Yeah sure” You replied, finally finding your voice.  
Mike nodded and pulled you down to lay against him as you rested your head on his chest and felt him kiss the top of your crown, willingly let him wrap his arm around you as he turned his attention back to his book.


	11. Courtship Begins

A few days had passed since Hanji and Erwin’s visit, things had been going well for you and Mike now you had finally been convinced you to give him a chance.   
However you were still concerned by the amount of lies your father had told, as well as his heinous acts of blackmail.   
You were hell bent on confronting him over them at some point when you felt ready to actually face him without ripping his head clean off his shoulders, what you had been told left you actually feeling physically sick and ashamed to call the man your father. Leaving you to wonder just how many more lies were you yet to uncover in the tangled web he seemed to have spun over the past month and could they possibly be any worse.

As the sun rose on another new day Mike was the first to awaken.  
He stretched and yawned when the bright sunlight peeked through the gap in the curtains and fell upon his hair covered face, making him wince and groan at the gentle heat that now warmed his skin.  
Looking behind him, he noticed that you were facing away from him, still asleep if your slow and steady breaths were anything to go by.   
Smiling sleepily he rolled over, slowly looking over your shoulder to see that your eyes were still closed. He didn’t really want to get up yet as he had no plans for that day except continuing to try to get to know you better if you’d let him.  
So far he’d had the privilege of the odd kiss on the cheek and sometimes a tender embrace, although at one point you had allowed a closed mouth kiss which you seemed to enjoy.   
However you weren’t in a hurry to repeat the experiment...not yet anyway, but he was fine with that and it encouraged you to open up more to him, but what he really loved was the fact that you actually smiled at him now.   
It was amazing how such a small gesture could mean so much to him, he would walk from one end of Wall Sina to the other just to play witness to so much as a cheeky grin from you when you decided to throw your sarcastic attitude at him. He knew full well that you were doing it to test him and see how he handled it, which so far apart from being unnerved by it he was dealing with it rather well.  
Of course it would take some getting used to, since you had no intentions of embracing the aristocratic lifestyle and Mike had no intention of forcing you to do so. He did find it rather amusing at times, but felt the need to keep reminding you that when attending social gatherings you would need to at least try and hold back a little, to which you would simply roll your eyes and complain.   
Still you did manage to reach an agreement that you would not bother speaking unless spoken to first, that way you had enough time to try and formulate appropriate responses before your natural instincts took over and the sarcasm instantly spewed forth from your lips.  
Cautiously wrapping an arm around you, he pulled you back against him. Placing a gentle kiss on your cheek, he rested his head against your shoulder before sighing and closing his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep again.

Downstairs in the kitchen, the atmosphere was far from the calm and peaceful tranquillity of the master bedroom.  
“I told you the other night, you can’t say stuff like that!” Snapped Mikasa, narrowing her smokey eyes at the other cook. "You know the terms of our agreement with them!"  
“I can’t help how I feel!” Protested Petra, slamming her knife down on the chopping board and folding her arms. "I didn't plan for it to happen!"  
“Well I’m sorry but that’s the way things are, you need to get it together and fast.”  
"You think I don't know that?"   
"The do something about it!"  
“I’m trying!” Cried Petra. “It’s okay for you, you’re…”  
“Quit shouting!” Snapped a voice from the now open door, the two women immediately ceased their squabble and saw Levi stood in the doorway, an angry scowl plastered across his pale face.  
“Sorry Levi.” Said Petra quietly, however Mikasa offered no response.  
“Tch, stop bitching and get back to work!”   
With that he closed the door, leaving Mikasa and Petra staring at each other.  
"Great now we're in trouble with Levi!" Snorted the ginger haired girl, picking up her knife again and resuming chopping up some fresh fruit that she had previously been preparing.  
“I mean it Petra.” Warned Mikasa. “Sort yourself out or there’s going to be more trouble than you can possibly imagine.”

You finally started to wake up, grunting when you felt something nuzzling the nape of your neck.  
“Huh?” You muttered groggily, blinking and raising your head from the soft pillow.   
A deep voiced groan behind you got your attention and you turned your head back to see a mass of blonde hair resting behind you.   
Recently Mike had developed a habit of nuzzling you in his sleep, had he tried that on your wedding night you’d probably have ripped his head off, however now you were getting to know him better after recent revelations you didn’t mind the scratch of his stubbled face against your skin and...in fact you rather liked it, especially when you couldn't be bothered to reach back and relieve an itch that you were too tired to scratch first thing upon waking up.  
You were soon jerked out of your thoughts as Mike groaned and woke up, blinking slowly at you with a tired smile.  
“Good Morning.”  
“Morning.” You replied with a smirk.  
He cautiously raised his head to you and kissed your cheek, tightening his grip on you and pulling you further back against him.  
“Did you sleep okay?”   
You nodded.   
“Good.”  
He yawned and stared at you through half lidded eyes.   
‘Hmm nice bed head, very sexy.’ You mused internally, a small smirk tugging at the corners of your mouth.  
“I have nothing to do today...would you like to get away from the manor for a while?” He asked cautiously.  
You raised your eyebrows and wriggled in his embrace slightly trying to sit up, fortunately he got the hint and loosened his grip on you.  
“To where?” You asked quizzically, pushing yourself up and drawing your knees to your chest.  
“Why don’t I take you for a ride? You can see a bit more of Wall Sina.”  
You pursed your lips thoughtfully and nodded, provided the weather was nice you couldn't see that being a problem.  
“Sure why not.” You shrugged, allowing him a small smile.  
Sitting upright in an instant, Mike leaned in and kissed your cheek, gazing at you lovingly for a moment before getting out of the bed and making his way to the wardrobe.   
“Don’t worry about Nanaba trying to dress you up today, you can wear what you want since we’re going riding.”  
You giggled and rolled your eyes.   
Nanaba was hell bent on turning you into a lady after the last time she had her way with you when you first met Hanji and Erwin, you knew full well you’d need to dress like a lady again at some point but you were in no hurry to do it and had made sure that the blonde maid was aware of it.  
“I’d have only told her to get out if she did try.” You snorted, pushing yourself off the bed and went to the wardrobe to find yourself some clothes.  
It would certainly be interesting to get away from the manor for a day.

Once you were both dressed, you made your way downstairs for breakfast.  
Jean and Connie were already setting up and Eren was just starting to make his way out to the stable when the two of you entered the main hall.  
“Ah Eren, just the person I wanted to see.” .  
“Yes Master?” Asked the young man brightly, flashing you a smile.  
“Prepare two horses for me, f/n and I are going riding for the day.”  
“Any particular horses you would prefer?”  
Mike looked at you and grinned.   
“You seem quite taken with Cosmos, would you like to have him for the day?”   
“Seriously?” You asked, a shocked expression sweeping across your features.  
“Of course.”  
“Yeah I’d love to, thanks.”   
Mike nodded and looked back the the stable boy.  
“Then prepare Cosmos and Blizzard for us please.”  
Eren smiled and nodded.   
“I’ll get on it right away Master.”  
With that he left and headed out towards the stables.  
Just as you sat down for breakfast, Levi entered the hall carrying a stack of letters.  
“Looks like Erwin is back from his latest expedition.” He remarked in a bored tone handing them over to Mike.  
“Thank you Levi.” Said Mike as he looked at the first letter, recognizing the handwriting as Erwin’s.  
Levi nodded and turned to leave while Jean and Connie began serving.  
“Oh Levi, before you go.” Said Mike, stopping him in his tracks. “F/n and I will be away for most of the day, so just keep things in order for me while we’re gone please.”  
Levi nodded and walked away.  
“Ah...looks like Nanaba may get to dress you up like a lady again sooner than you’d like.” Laughed Mike, noticing the look of horror on your face as he said it. “We’ve been invited to Hanji’s birthday party in a few days.”  
You cringed at the thought of Nanaba getting her hands on you again and turning you into yet another freak show creation, something which she was sure to enjoy immensely.  
“I suppose I can tolerate it if I get to see Hanji again.” You replied with a casual shrug, you got on well with the bespectacled brunette so that was one reason to force yourself to endure your first social gathering with other members of the aristocracy.  
Mike shook his head with a smile and continued scanning through the letters, his face dropping when he came across the last one.  
“What is it?” You asked curiously.  
“It’s a letter from your father.” He answered bluntly, glancing at you and noticing your eyes narrow. “He wishes to see you.”  
“Does he say why?” There was a slight malice in your voice as you spoke.  
“I assume he is interested in our marriage, it has been nearly a week since we last saw him and you've not been in contact since.”   
Jean finished pouring your tea and backed away with a nervous look on his face as your lip curled upwards.  
“Well I figured he’d have the nerve to try and write to me eventually, but he'd better not expect me to welcome him with open arms."  
“I won’t force you to see him f/n.” Said Mike. “It has to be your choice.”  
“I really don’t think I could see him at the moment without needing someone to hold me back from punching him.”  
“Alright, I’ll write back to him tonight and see if I can’t put him off.”  
“Thank you.”  
Mike nodded and cautiously reached out to you, putting his hand on yours and holding it lightly.  
“I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to. Whatever you do here is your choice, you're my wife, not a prisoner.”   
You smiled and gently squeezed his hand, there was no way you were ready to see your father yet without losing your temper over everything that had transpired over the past few days. That man had a lot to answer for and you were determined to make sure he paid the price for the pain and suffering he had seen fit to inflict whilst fulfilling his own selfish needs.

After breakfast you made your way to the stables and found Eren sweeping the cobble stone yard.  
“The horses are ready Master.” Said Eren looking up from his current task and gesturing to the two saddled and bridled horses.  
“Thank you Eren.” Said Mike as he untied a large white stallion with a grey mane and tale watching you do the same to Cosmos.  
“Ready?” He asked with a smile.  
You nodded and smiled back at him, not realizing the intense effect the simple gesture had on him.  
“Have a good time.” Called Eren.  
You turned back for a moment and nodded.   
“No slacking off today.” You smirked with a wink.  
Eren laughed and waved you away, returning to his task.  
“Let’s go then.” Smiled Mike as he gently encouraged Blizzard to walk on.  
You followed him around to the front of the manor where Levi was waiting to see you off, stopping for a moment to allow him to open the gate.  
"We should be back this afternoon." Said Mike firmly, steering Blizzard through and onto the cobbled road that led into the nearby district, where he stopped and turned to face you.  
Levi nodded silently and waited until you had joined your husband before closing the gate behind you.  
“Would you like to see some of the places I used to visit when I was younger?” Questioned Mike, patting Blizzard's neck when he became a little restless.  
“Yeah okay.”   
Mike nodded and gently moved his horse off at a slow walk, following the road to the right and off along a trail that led into the woods behind the manor.

The sun was shining brightly in the sky above you, breaking through the dense canopy of tall green trees and lighting the dusty path below as you and Mike rode through.  
“My friends and I used to come through here all the time to work on our climbing skills.” Explained Mike. “The view from the hills on the other side of here is beautiful, you can see all the way to Wall Rose on a clear day.”  
“Really?” You asked curiously.  
You’d never really been out in the natural untouched lands of Wall Rose unless it was to stay at your parents private villa, choosing mainly to hide away in taverns once your parents decided that you were independent enough to be allowed out unaccompanied.   
“Yes, it seems clear enough today, so you should get a good view.”  
“What else did you get up to with your friends?”  
Mike was glad you were taking an interest in him, he knew so much about you yet you knew very little about him, it was nice to finally be able to even things out so to speak.  
“Made dens in the woods, played with wooden swords pretending that we were scouts, scuffled, the usual boyhood things.”  
You smiled and continued to follow him as you reached the edge of the woods and saw the terrain ahead start to slope upwards.  
“Race you to the top!”   
You kicked Cosmos into a gallop and shot past Mike before he could reply.  
Mike laughed and spurred Blizzard on, rapidly catching up to you but not quite managing to pull level with you.  
You risked a glance backwards and grinned before turning back to face forwards and ascending the large hill, finally reaching the top and pulling on the reins before turning back to wait for Mike.  
When he finally caught up to you he dismounted and tied Blizzard's reins to an overhanging branch.  
“Come with me.”   
You shrugged and dismounted Cosmos, tying him up with Blizzard and making your way around to the other side of the tree and gasping as you saw the view.  
“So what do you think?”   
Mike hadn’t been wrong, the view was indeed amazing.  
The clear blue sky seemed to stretch endlessly before you until it reached the green grasslands of the world beyond Wall Sina, looking further away towards the horizon was Wall Rose, your former home. You could see clearly two of the large city district that made up the eastern point of the Wall Rose territories, as well as all the unspoiled forests, lakes and grasslands that were occupied by the hunters and farmers.  
“It...it’s beautiful.” You replied breathlessly. “I can see why you use to come here.”  
Mike moved to stand behind you, loosely wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your head.   
“My friends and I always used to talk about going beyond the walls once the titans were defeated and seeing what lay beyond them.”  
You turned and looked back at him, seeing the sadness in his eyes.  
“What happened to them?” You asked softly.  
Mike closed his eyes and sighed deeply.  
“A few of them joined the Survey Corps and a few others went off and got married, it’s very rare that I hear from them anymore. Erwin is the only one I never lost contact with.”  
“I’m sorry.” You said softly.  
Mike opened his eyes and smiled, changing the subject.  
“F/n...I am grateful that you’re giving me a chance...like I said before I’m not exactly good with women.”  
You smiled and continued to look at him.  
“Maybe I did judge you a little too quickly based on your age and the fact that my father forced this on me.” You admitted reluctantly. “The past few days have actually been really good.”  
Your husband gently kissed the top of your head and tightened his grip on you.   
“I love you f/n and I mean it.” He muttered, burying his face into your h/l h/c hair and inhaling your scent, letting it imprint itself in his mind.   
“I know you don’t feel the same...and that you may never love me but...just to have this chance with you makes me happy.”  
You swallowed hard at his words, Hanji and Nanaba were right.   
Mike was a rare breed that any woman would be lucky to have, he was kind, charming and despite saying he wasn’t good with women his idea of courting was truly romantic and wonderful.   
Deep down in your heart you really did hope you could bring yourself to love him the way he loved you…


	12. A Relaxing Day

You and Mike continued to ride through the unspoiled grasslands and lakes of Wall Sina as he showed you some more of his favourite places he used to visit with his friends in his youth.  
Eventually you came to a stop near a large lake, dismounting and tying the horses up so you could stop and have lunch.   
It was a nice surprise for you to find out that your husband had requested Mikasa and Petra to prepare a small picnic consisting of some fresh bread, assorted cheeses and fruit, they’d even included a blanket for the pair of you to sit on along with a bottle of fine wine.   
Although he became a little disheartened when you awkwardly informed him that you weren't keen on wine, you reluctantly agreed to try it. It only seemed fair since he had made such an effort to be romantic and in all honesty you did appreciate the thought.   
Mike eventually found the perfect spot under a large tree with a beautiful view of the clear blue water, lush green grass and colourful flowers that surrounded it.   
The ripples shimmered and sparkled in the sunlight when the gentle breeze picked up slightly, sweeping over the scenery while you and Mike were currently sat on the blanket talking about the past and drinking.  
“So f/n.” He asked, opening the bottle of wine and pouring you a glass of the deep red liquid. “Why do you hate acting like a lady so much?”  
“It’s just something I’ve never been comfortable with." You shrugged, curiously taking the glass from him and sniffing the contents curiously. "My parents kept pushing it on me though, which just made me rebel even harder.”   
Nodding thoughtfully he watched when you took a sip from the glass and raised your eyebrows.  
"How is it?"  
"Hmm, not bad. I've had worse, I prefer rum if I'm being completely honest."  
Mike shorted and rolled his eyes, shaking his head before continuing the conversation.  
"So how long did it take for them to finally give in?"  
"Not long, especially after a disastrous attempt at teaching me to dance "properly" as they called it." You smirked, putting your glass down on the blanket and making quotation marks with your fingers.   
“What happened?”  
“Oh I “accidentally” stepped on the instructor’s foot too hard and broke all of his toes.” You shrugged nonchalantly, picking up your wine and smirking rather evilly while taking another sip. "He never specified that I should wear appropriate shoes so I just kept my riding boots on!"  
“What the hell did you do that for?” Gasped the blonde male, an edge of worry was evident in his tone at how you could so casually admit to causing someone such a harsh injury.  
“He said I had all the grace of a raging bull during mating season!”   
“Then I think it’s fair to say he deserved it.”   
“Damned right he deserved it!” You retorted helping yourself to some grapes. “I know I lack airs and graces, I don’t need to be reminded of it by some stuck up old man with a superiority complex!”  
Mike smiled and stared at you, he couldn’t care less whether you were a lady or not. You could’ve been the scruffiest tomboy in existence and he would still have pursued you with the intentions of initiating a courtship, despite the fact that your attitude both intrigued and terrified him in equal measure at times.  
“Would you allow me to teach you to dance?”   
You popped a grape into your mouth and shrugged as you swallowed it.  
“I suppose I should learn if we’re going to Hanji’s party in a few days.” You mused, popping a grape into your mouth and not speaking again until you'd swallowed. You may have lacked airs and graces but not manners, you weren't some feral beast after all...even if you behaved like one when the mood took you. “Just don’t expect me not to step on your toes, my style of dancing more than likely differs greatly from yours.”  
“As long as you don’t do to me what you did to your last instructor.” He replied with a grin.  
“Deal.” You giggled, holding held a hand out for him to shake, however Mike had other ideas.   
He raised an eyebrow, giving you a charming smile before taking your hand in his and bringing his head down to place a kiss on your knuckles.   
“Deal.” He replied, his grin widening at the faint blush that now dusted your cheeks.

As time passed you and Mike lay together under the tree and continued to talk while the horses waited patiently.   
You’d finished with wine and were now just staring out over the clear blue lake as the afternoon sun glistened on the water.  
Mike was laid on his back with one hand behind his head, the other playing with your h/l h/c hair. You were laid at an angle to him with your head on his chest and your arms folded on your stomach, your eyes were closed and you were completely at ease in your husband’s company...a far cry from last month when you couldn’t even bring yourself to be in the same building as him.  
Mike smiled and turned his gaze towards you.   
“Have you fallen asleep on me?” He quizzed, gently flicking your nose.  
“No I haven’t!” You laughed, reaching back and returning the gesture, much to his amusement.  
Gently brushed some stray hairs from your eyes, he placed his arm around your neck and rested it on your shoulder in a light embrace.  
“F/n.” He asked quietly, pushing himself up onto his elbows so he could look at you as he spoke.  
“Hmm?”  
“Are you...happy being with me?”   
Opening your eyes and frowning slightly, you stared at him for a moment before answering.  
“What? You mean in general or spending time with you getting to know you?”  
Mike continued to stare down at you, taking in every little detail of your person.  
“Both.”   
“Yes I am.” You answered truthfully. “You give me space when I need it, you’ve not forced me to do anything I’m not comfortable with...apart from dressing like a lady but that was always kind of going to be a necessity so I can let that go.”   
Mike laughed and waited for you to continue.  
“You’ve done nothing but be kind to me, even when I haven’t deserved it...and for that I’m grateful.”   
You hated admitting you were wrong, it hurt deep down that you had let your father make you believe that Mike was some kind of monster, when you should’ve realized all along that the only one in your life was none other than your own father.  
“Also…” You spoke again, causing Mike to raise his eyebrows curiously. “You say you’re no good with women but, I think you’re just shy. In my honest opinion, your idea of courting is actually pretty sweet and romantic.”  
“Thank you f/n, it means a lot to me to hear you say that.”  
You smirked and rolled your eyes.  
“So out of curiosity...what would you have done if I hadn’t been so hellbent on avoiding you for the last month?”  
Mike chuckled and moved his arm so he could stroke your hair again.  
“Possibly something similar to what we’re doing now if I’m honest. Although I will admit at first I thought you were just giving me the run around to see if my intentions towards you were sincere.” His voice cracked slightly with a hint of sadness. “It hurt when I realized that wasn’t the case, but your father insisted I keep trying.”  
“Can we not talk about him please.” You said darkly, your smile instantly disappearing at the very mention of him.  
“I’m sorry f/n, I wasn’t thinking.” Said Mike quietly, he removed his hand from your head and laid back down, staring up at the sky.  
You sighed, feeling a little guilty and pushed yourself up, turning to look at him.  
“I didn’t mean to snap at you Mike.” You said softly. “It’s just that my family is...well a sensitive subject for me at the moment.”  
Mike nodded, reaching for your hand and gently intertwining your fingers with his as you changed positions folding your arms over his broad chest, you rested your head atop them.  
“It’s okay I understand.” He said softly, gazing into your eyes.  
You stared back at him taking in every detail of him...His soft blonde hair and warm blue eyes, the sharp shape of his nose and the dark brown stubble on his top lip and chin...he really was handsome for an older man.  
Pushing yourself up you leaned over him, looking into his eyes as he gazed back up at you and propped himself up onto his elbows.   
Part of you wondered if he’d had a discreet sniff and read your thoughts.  
You cautiously moved your head towards his until you could feel his warm breath on your cheeks, his eyes locked with yours and you stayed as still as stone for a few moments.  
After a few seconds, Mike finally closed the gap between you.   
Your eyes fluttered closed as you felt his mouth brush against yours.  
It was such a gentle kiss and it just felt so right when your lips made contact with his, you cautiously leaned further into him, allowing him to deepen the kiss from a peck to something more passionate.   
His fingers untangled themselves from yours and he reached his hand up to gently caress your cheek as he deepened the kiss, your lips moving together in sync as he cautiously slid his tongue into your mouth and invited yours to come and play.   
You slowly reached your hand up and brushed your fingers through his soft blonde tresses, earning you a barely audible moan in response.  
After a few moments you broke the passionate clinch and pulled back to look at him, he smiled at you through half lidded eyes and you could see the adoration he held for you burning within them.  
“You’re getting brave f/n.” Teased Mike, tapping the tip of your nose and earning him a smirk in return.  
“Not sure if that’s a complaint or a compliment.” You replied sarcastically.  
“Definitely not a complaint.” He confirmed, gently brushing a few stray strands of hair back behind your ears.  
You remained silent, simply smiling at him and enjoying his company, maybe there was something good to come out of your father’s cruel and controlling ways after all.

After a slow ride back to the manor, it was a couple of hours before sunset when you arrived and got back to the stables.  
Eren was just finishing exercising the remaining horses when you entered the yard.   
The young stable boy looked up from removing the saddle and bridle from a sleek golden coloured horse with a white mane and tail, smiling at you as you dismounted and gave Cosmos a pat on the neck.  
“Did you have a good day Master?” He asked brightly.  
“We did thank you Eren.” Smiled Mike as he tied Blizzard up outside his stall, before turning his attention to you. “I assume you’ll want to stay and chat with Eren a while?”  
“Do you mind?”   
“Not at all, you can do whatever you like.” He said, gently cupping your chin and tilting your head up to face him. “I’ll see you at dinner.”   
“Alright.”   
Mike lowered his head to yours and gave you a quick peck on the lips before walking away, glancing back and smiling affectionately.  
You watched him leave and returned his smile before turning to face Eren and raising an eyebrow at him. He was currently stood with a huge grin on his face and his arms folded, there was a mischievous look in his emerald eyes that spoke volumes without him even needing to utter a single word.  
“I take it you had a good time then?” He asked curiously as he moved to unsaddle Blizzard.  
“Yeah it was a pretty relaxing day out.” You mused. “We went out into the woods and grasslands where Mike used to hang around as a boy, then we stopped for lunch by this beautiful crystal clear lake and we just talked.”  
“Sounds great.” Replied Eren as he removed Blizzard's saddle. “I’m glad you had a good time.”  
You smiled and bit your lower lip thinking about the kiss you and Mike had shared that afternoon, letting the memory consume you as you wondered how different things could've been had you given him a chance sooner.  
“So how have things been here?” You asked changing the subject. “Did I miss much?”  
“No not really.” Said Eren, leading the large white stallion back into his stall and emerged a moment later carrying his bridle. “Levi’s still in a bit of a mood though so be careful what you say to him if you happen to bump into him.”  
“Are things okay between you guys?” Your brows furrowed in concern. "You haven't fallen out have you?"  
“Oh no we’re fine…” However he paused and frowned a moment. “He’s a little pissed off with Petra though.”  
“Why what’s she done?”   
Eren nervously bit his lip and shook his head.   
“I’ve said too much, it’s not my place to say.”  
“Oh, I think I can guess.” You said quietly but with a hint of empathy in your voice. “I saw it happen a lot in Wall Rose, sometimes a man’s cover ended up falling in love with him...am I right in thinking that’s what’s happened with Petra?”  
“Unfortunately yes, she’s really not dealing with it very well. Levi’s tried to let her down gently...well as gently as he can, I mean this is Levi we’re talking about.”  
“Yeah he really doesn’t do subtlety does he?” You mused, folding your arms and watching as Eren began to unsaddle Cosmos.  
“Like I said she’s really not dealing with it very well and Levi...well as you’ve probably gathered he doesn’t like talking about stuff that’s bothering him. He basically keeps it to himself until he can no longer handle it and he just loses his temper over it.” He smiled seeing the look of concern on your face, quickly continuing to explain and set your mind at ease. “Oh don’t worry he doesn’t take it out on me, well not physically anyway. I care about him deeply so all I can really do is be there for him when he does decide he needs to talk, it’s very rare that it happens though.”  
“Well that would explain why he’s been moodier than usual for the past few days.”  
Eren nodded and led Cosmos back into his stall.  
“Please don’t say anything to either of them.”  
“I won’t, I promise.”  
“Thank you.”  
You nodded and clicked your tongue thoughtfully, sadly this had been a regular occurrence among many of your friends and the tavern patrons of Wall Rose, you could see things from both Levi and Petra’s perspectives but thought it best not to interfere...furthermore you had enough things going on in your own mind that needed your attention without getting involved in other people’s problems.

Mike made his way back through the manor to his study unable to keep the smile off his face, he’d had a wonderful day with you and he just couldn’t get that kiss out of his mind not matter how hard he tried.  
“You’re back then?”  
Mike spun round to face the source of the voice.  
“Yes we are. Any problems while I was away Levi?”   
Levi shook his head.  
“None...for once.”  
The taller male frowned and folded his arms, he could smell the tension in the air so he knew that something was going on that he wasn't yet aware of.  
“What’s troubling you?”   
Levi narrowed his eyes, he absolutely hated it that Mike could tell something was on his mind.  
“Nothing.” Came the blunt reply.  
Mike pursed his lips and remained silent, he knew better than to force Levi to open up about things that were weighing heavy on him.  
“I see the brat abandoned you again.”  
You husband laughed and entered his study, gesturing for Levi to follow him.  
“She’s talking with Eren, we had a rather pleasant day. I’m starting to hold out hope for a proper future with her.”  
Levi said nothing, the relationships of others had never been something that interested him.  
Sitting down at his desk, Mike gestured for the raven haired man to take the other seat.   
“I want your opinion on something.” He said seriously, causing Levi to raise a suspicious eyebrow as he took a seat. “I received a letter from f/n’s father today, wanting to see her...she seems very reluctant to be around him, for fear of doing something she may regret I suspect.”  
Levi’s frown deepened as he listened.  
“I promised her that I would never force her to do anything against her will, but he is her father and if I keep him at bay for too long rumours are going to circulate that I have something to hide.” Mike paused and frowned, turning his attention to Levi. “Any suggestions? You’re usually quite good at evading tense situations.”  
“I’m guessing you’ve tried talking to the brat about this?” He shrugged, his voice giving away his evident boredom and disdain at being dragged into this little problem.  
Mike shook his head.  
“No I made the mistake of mentioning her father earlier though and she didn’t take too kindly to it, it’s a bit of a sensitive subject for her at the moment.”  
“Well then maybe leave it for now until she’s had time to get her head straight, I'm sure you don't want things to end up turning awkward considering how quick tempered f/n is."  
“Maybe you’re right, thank you Levi.”  
Levi nodded stood up, leaving the study and closing the door behind him.  
Mike sat back in his seat and sighed, as much as he didn’t want to upset you he knew this was something that would need to be discussed sooner or later, you couldn’t avoid your father forever...no matter how much you might want to.


	13. Dancing Lessons

You made your way back to the manor, leaving Eren to tend to the horses, however as you approached the veranda you heard something coming from nearby.   
You stopped and listened carefully for a moment, it sounded like someone crying.  
Furrowing your brows you turned the corner and saw Petra squatting near the wall, her head in her hands and her shoulders shaking.  
“Hey Petra, are you okay?”   
You’d promised Eren you wouldn’t get involved with the recent trouble he and and Levi were having with her regarding her feelings for the sour faced head of staff, but you didn’t like seeing people you considered friends upset. Besides asking her how she was wasn't technically getting involved, so surely you couldn't be doing any real harm?  
Petra’s head jerked up and you could see tears welling in her amber eyes.  
“Oh f/n, it’s you!”  
You squatted in front of her and gave her a look of concern, unable to stop yourself from wondering if Levi had said something to her again.  
“I’m sorry, I’m just being silly.” She smiled, wiping away her tears.  
“Will you be alright?” You asked softly.  
Petra nodded and stood up, while you did the same, your eyes not leaving hers.  
“Thank you for your concern, I’ll be okay...I should get back to work.”  
You frowned at her, noticing the sudden look of fear in her eyes as she rushed away. Although you soon found out the reason she looked so scared when you glanced behind you and found yourself facing Levi.  
He raised an eyebrow at you as you turned to face him properly.  
“What was that about?” He asked bluntly, giving away no hint of emotion in his voice.  
“Nothing,” You replied. “I just found her crying and asked if she was okay.”  
Levi’s harsh glare softened slightly.  
“She’ll be fine. Don’t take on other peoples problems, you have enough of your own Brat.”  
"What do you mean by that?"  
“Mike told me about your father trying to get in contact.”   
You curled your lip thoughtfully at his words.  
“What’s hr said?”  
“He’s worried about you. He thinks you’ll do something you regret.” Shrugged Levi disinterestedly, folding his arms and continuing to stare at you.  
You nodded and sighed.  
“Let’s just say if I see my so called father anytime soon he’ll be picking his teeth up off the floor.”  
“Be careful how hard you swing those brass balls Brat.”  
“I’ll be fine.” You smirked at him.   
Levi stared at you for a moment, yet again he found himself intrigued by you.   
There was an itch in the back of his brain that he just couldn’t seem to scratch and it was starting to annoy him. Just what was it about you that felt so familiar to him? Eventually he frowned as he walked away, trying to push his thoughts to the back of his mind and failing. He was certain there was something there, something deep down, but he just couldn't quite work out what it was.

In his study Mike sat back in his seat and sighed.  
He’d just finished writing a reply to your father telling him you needed more time to settle into your new life and didn’t wish to see him.   
It was a lie of course and he wasn’t happy about having to lie to someone he regarded as a friend...although considering the way your father had acted recently, he was starting to have second thoughts about their friendship.  
"What sort of man forces their daughter to marry someone against their will and also blackmails a pregnant woman into doing something out of fear of a rumour being started about the paternity of their unborn child?" He muttered lowly.  
Not one that he particularly wanted to be associated with that was for sure. He hated the fact that he had accidentally been walking past the the drawing room of Erwin's manor when the disgusting threat had been made, but what really hurt him was the fact that he was unable to tell Erwin what had happened and couldn't risk offering Hanji some form of comfort.   
Viscous gossip such as that would more than likely have destroyed their marriage and destroyed his friendship with the bespectacled brunette, but unfortunately he was caught between a rock and a hard place.   
On the one hand he had been friends with Erwin since they were children and were practically like brothers, they never kept any secrets from each other and their bond of trust was unshakeable. Yet if he had told the Survey Corps commander the truth about what he had heard, there was every chance that deep in the back of his mind he could indeed doubt his wife's fidelity. She didn't always stay at the military branch headquarters, especially the week before an expedition when Erwin's workload was at its peak. Mike knew how much Hanji loved Erwin and would never do anything to betray him, however when gossip was rife and spread like wildfire, the weight of words could be quite heavy.  
Mike frowned and folded his arms, staring at the letter on the desk in front of him, deciding he’d have it sent out first thing in the morning.   
Right now he had other matters that he wanted to attend to, mainly spending time with you.  
He let his head fall back against the leather seat as he closed his eyes, remembering the wonderful time he’d had riding with you earlier.   
You were becoming more confident around him, starting to open up and had even taken a genuine interest in his past, had you been faking it he would’ve known instantly.  
However the main thing that kept replaying itself over and over in his mind was the kiss you had shared.   
The part that had surprised him most was that you who had instigated it, he knew for you it was more about experimentation of any feelings you may develop for him, but he went along with it and took the lead regardless because he was so sure of his own feelings for you.  
He was no fool, he knew you wouldn’t just instantly change and decide you loved him, things like that took time and he would spend all the time in the world waiting for you if he had to.   
Eventually a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, he jerked his head forward and opened his eyes.  
“Enter.” He called.  
The door opened and his eyes widened as he saw who the visitor was.  
“F/n!” He gasped in happy surprise, his heart almost skipping several beats.  
You smiled and closed the door behind you as you entered, casting a quick glance around since you’d never been in Mike’s study before.   
It was a small room with a large window lined by deep blue curtains that reached the polished oak floor. Two of the walls were lined with cases full of books and on the wall behind the large desk was a stone hearth and log fire, above which was a portrait of what you assumed was a younger Mike with his parents.  
Mike couldn’t have been older than sixteen when the portrait was done, this much was obvious to you since he lacked facial hair. It was clear as day to you just by comparing how he looked now to the man in the portrait that Mike was near enough the double of his father, they both had dirty blonde hair that parted down the middle with a darker undercut and deep blue eyes, but Mike only had a bit of stubble on his face where his father had a full beard. His mother was a very pretty woman with long blonde hair, amber eyes and a kind smile, it seemed that another thing you had in common was that neither of you had any siblings.   
“I’m not disturbing you am I?” You asked cautiously, Mike always respected your need for space and you thought it only fair to extend him the same courtesy.  
“Not at all.” He smiled, gesturing to the chair at the other side of his desk and turning to look at the portrait. "That was done when I was eighteen."   
"You look a lot like your father."   
"Yes I got told that more times than I care to remember."   
You giggled and continued to study the portrait.  
Mike was dressed in a smart black suit with a dark blue tie and white shirt, he stood stoically next to his father who was wearing a long brown military jacket bearing the Wings of Freedom sigil that represented the Survey Corps, as well as the emerald bolo tie that Erwin now possessed. His mother sat in a dark green leather armchair to the left of his father wearing a beautiful blood red gown long sleeve gown with a silver band that was interwoven with jewelled roses.   
Turning your attention back to your husband, you pondered how to move the conversation along.  
"You never told me their names."  
Mike frowned, he was certain he had mentioned them at one point. Then again he might not have done since you mainly conversed about his time spent living at the Survey Corps headquarters before returning to Wall Sina.  
"My father was also called Mike, my mother's name was Juliana."  
"So I take it you don't have any siblings?"   
"I did have a twin brother." He replied lowly, averting his gaze. "He didn't survive his birth, almost cost my mother her life too."  
"I'm sorry."   
Mike shrugged but didn't look at you, making you feel terribly guilty. You had just wanted to do was try and get to know more about him, but all you seemed to succeed in doing was putting your foot straight in it and upsetting him.   
'You idiot!' You scolded yourself internally.   
“I take it you had fun with Eren?”   
Your head snapped up and you hastily nodded, glad for a change of subject.  
“Yeah I usually do.”  
Mike smiled at you, even dressed in your much loved casual clothes he found you beautiful to behold.   
"I was expecting you to be out there with him longer."  
“I erm...well I was curious about what you were going to say to my father with him wanting to see me.” You ventured nervously.  
“Well I’m not comfortable with lying to him.” He began, looking directly into your eyes, his face setting itself in a stoic frown. “However I know what an unsavoury character he can be at times.”  
“I prefer the term asshole!” You stated bluntly. “I’d even go as far as calling him an evil bastard for what he did to Hanji.”   
Mike swallowed hard and averted his gaze.  
“Yes that was unforgivable, in all the years I’ve known him I never thought he could stoop that low.”  
Finally turning his gaze towards you he saw your face was once again set in the disgusted scowl that he used to be audience to when you first married. It devastated him to once again be on the receiving end of your harsh stare, but at least this time it wasn’t because you hated him.   
"I know about him blackmailing Hanji."  
"Yeah, she told me she had her suspicions that you knew, but she assumed you didn't since you never confronted her about it."  
Mike shook his head and frowned.  
"It wasn't my place to interfere, I don't like keeping it from Erwin however I know it's for the best."  
"I agree, still doesn't make it right though."  
“F/n, you can’t run away from him forever...you will have to see him at some point whether you want to or not.” Said Mike gently, his frown deepening.  
“I know.” You replied bitterly. “I need time to calm down first though.”  
“That’s why I’ve told him you need more time to settle in here, I hope he will accept that and back off.”  
You gave your husband a small smile, lifting his spirits slightly.  
“Thanks Mike, I appreciate that.”  
“Anyway, I was wondering…” He paused a moment as an idea came to mind. “Would you allow me to give you a dancing lesson after dinner?”  
You raised an eyebrow and giggled.   
“You do remember what happened to my last instructor right?”   
Mike snorted and nodded.   
“Yes, but I have more sense than to insult you the way he did.”  
“Yeah there is that.”  
“So will you let me try and teach you?”  
You rolled your eyes thoughtfully and giggled again.  
“Yeah okay then.”

Later that evening, Mike had Connie and Jean move the dining table against one of the walls so he had plenty of space to conduct his lesson.  
You stood leaning against the door with an amused smile playing on your lips as he approached you and held out a hand.  
“May I have this dance?” He asked in a charming manner, offering you a bow.  
You nervously bit your lower lip and laughed.  
“You may...if you want to get stepped on several times.” You added sarcastically as you placed your right hand in his left.  
“I’m sure it won’t come to that.” He smiled, leading you to the now open space the dining table usually occupied.  
“So, put your left hand on my shoulder.” He said as he keeping your right hand in his left.  
You moved your arm up and rested it on his shoulder, looking up with a raised eyebrow as he gently placed his right hand on your waist and pulled you in closer to him.  
“Relax, you’re a little tense.”   
“This is not my style of dancing.” You retorted with a smirk.  
“Now just follow my lead, we’ll start with a simple waltz.”

Over by the main doors Jean and Connie were hiding behind it and quietly laughing, enjoying the show through a small gap between the wood.  
“Poor f/n she looks so uncomfortable.” Said Connie, an amused smile played on his lips as he saw Mike instructing you.  
“How many times do you reckon she will step on his toes?” Smirked Jean devilishly. “My guess is at least three.”  
“Nah I reckon it will be more than that.”  
"Willing to make a bet?"  
"Five gold sovereigns says she steps on him at least three times." Stated Connie, turning to face his fellow servant and holding out a hand.  
"Double it and you have my wager." Said Jean, taking the other male's outstretched hand and giving it a firm shake.  
"Done!"  
The pair continued quietly laughing as they watched you and Mike, desperately hoping that Levi wouldn't show up and catch them...

Youe dancing lesson was going well so far, you managed to remember most of the simple steps your previous instructor had managed to teach you before falling victim to your wrath after insulting you and much to your relief you had avoided stepping on Mike’s toes.  
“You follow very well f/n.” Smiled your husband as he continued to lead you around the room, changing direction every so often to try and confuse you.  
“Who taught you how to dance?” You asked curiously.  
“My mother, she was a wonderful dancer...I’m sure you will be too with a little practice.”  
You blushed and smiled at him as he brought the pair of you to a stop.  
“I think we should try a twirl, I’ll stay still while you move under my arm.”  
“Erm…” You looked at him nervously, knowing your luck and lack of skill for ballroom dancing he’d end up with his arm twisted up his back in a half nelson!  
“You’ll be fine, trust me.”  
“If you say so.” You laughed and allowed him to lead again.  
He released your waist and led you into the twirl, but of course as you predicted it went wrong.   
However instead of Mike being twisted up, it was you ended up with your back pinned against his chest in a bear hug.  
“Well at least I haven’t nearly broke your arm.” You mused with a giggle, leaning back against his broad chest and looking up at him.  
“I didn’t expect you to be perfect first time.” Mike grinned down at you and kissed the top of your head. “Come on, let’s try again.”  
He released you from his grip and you resumed your original position.  
“Now remember to only loosely grip my hand, I think that’s where you went wrong on our first attempt.”  
“Okay.”   
“Try not to be so nervous.”   
Once again you followed Mike’s lead, relaxing a little more and allowing the steps to come naturally.  
Without warning he loosened his grip on your waist and raised his left arm, twirling you under it and then bringing you to a halt back in your original position ready to move off again.  
“You’re a fast learner f/n, well done.”   
“You’re a lot more patient than my last instructor.” You replied.  
Mike smiled, but before he could reply Nanaba walked in through the side door.  
“Oh forgive me My Lord, My Lady!” She suddenly gasped realizing you were busy, however her distraction caused you to lose concentration and you ended up stepping on Mike’s left foot, making him yelp.  
“Shit sorry!” You gasped before you could stop yourself from cursing, much to Connie and Jean’s amusement, whom you could now hear laughing from the main door.  
“It’s fine.” Grimaced Mike, turning his attention towards Nanaba. “What is it?”  
You shot Connie and Jean an amused glare as they ducked back behind the door, still laughing at you as they did.  
“I just came to see if Lady f/n needed anything before I retire for the night.” Said Nanaba.  
“No I’ll be fine thanks.” You replied neutrally.  
“Then I shall leave you to your dancing lesson.” She nodded before heading off towards the door that led to the servants quarters. “Good night My Lord, My Lady.”  
“Goodnight Nanaba.” You said before looking at Mike with a nervous smile.“Are you okay?”  
Mike looked down and smirked.  
“I’ll be fine, I don’t think you broke my foot.”  
You raised an eyebrow at him, which just caused his smirk to widen.   
“No you’d be hopping around and screaming like a girl if I had.”   
“Oh would I now?” He challenged, making you giggle. "Is that what your last instructor did?"  
"Yeah pretty much!"  
Mike shook his head, his smirk melting into a warm smile.  
“Let’s try it one more time shall we?”  
You nodded and let him lead you off again, once more he let go of your waist and twirled you under his arm, bringing you back into your starting position and leading you off again.  
“Third time lucky.” You mused.  
“Indeed.” Smiled Mike as you both came to a halt.  
You both stayed still, just holding each other for what felt like an eternity.  
“I’ve enjoyed spending time with you today f/n.” Said Mike softly. “Thank you for a wonderful day.”  
You looked up at him and smiled.   
“You're welcome.”   
“May I kiss you?”  
Swallowing hard you bit your lower lip and dragged it back between your teeth before finally giving him a small nod.  
Mike slowly leaned down and gently pressed his lips against yours, giving you a passionate kiss for a brief moment before pulling away, his heart hammered in his chest as he stared into your e/c eyes.   
He loved you so much, was it possible that you would someday love him in return?


	14. Awkward Encounters

You lay back in the bath and relaxed with a sigh, unintentionally blowing apart some of the thick white bubbles and letting the warm water soak into your bones.  
Hanji’s birthday party was later on that evening and you were feeling pretty nauseous at the idea that Nanaba was going to relish this opportunity to dress you up like a lady again.  
A knock on the door jerked you out of your relaxed state.  
“It’s me My Lady.”   
"Speak of the devil." You rolled muttered, rolling your eyes. "Come in Nanaba."  
“Are you nearly done?” She asked politely.  
“Yeah I suppose I should let you make look like a freakshow attraction again.” You snorted, you had been ready for well over an hour but had preferred to just lay there relaxing.  
The blonde maid frowned when you threw her a smirk.  
“It’s nothing personal, I just don’t do anything ladylike.”  
“You looked so pretty last time though.” She replied wrapping a towel around you as you stood up and stepped out of the bath.  
“So everyone keeps telling me.” You paused securing the towel before following her back through to the bedroom. “What are you planning on doing to me then?”  
Nanaba smiled and cocked her head to one side as she looked at you.  
“Well, I think we should leave your hair down and natural, although I do think a nice silver band just resting on your crown would look nice.”  
“Okay I can deal with that.” You mused with a shrug, the simpler the better in your opinion.  
Nanaba walked over to the wardrobe as you started to dry yourself, she opening the doors and humming to herself as she examined each dress she laid her hands on.  
“As far as I know your husband will be wearing his black suit and a red tie, so you should have something to match.”  
“Red really isn’t my colour, I look awful in it.”   
“Oh? I thought this would look lovely on you, you have the perfect hair colour to pull it off.”  
She pulled out a long ankle length chiffon dress that sported a v-neck with a floral pattern lace sleeve design that would hang neatly off the shoulders, expose your shoulder blades and would just cover the tops of your arms, finishing with a corset style lace up design at the back.  
“Wow.” You gasped, however for once it was not with disgust at it being a dress, but with awe at how intricately designed it was. “Okay I hate myself for admitting this but, that is actually a really pretty dress...still no way it will look good on me though!"   
“Nonsense My Lady you’ll look beautiful.” The maid laughed light heartedly, presenting it to you. “Please just try it on.”  
You cringed but reluctantly agreed, even though you knew you were going to be extremely uncomfortable for the duration of the evening.

Mike was already changed and ready to leave.  
He wore a black three piece suit with a white shirt and red tie and was currently nervously pacing his study as he waited for someone to fetch him and let him know you were ready to leave.   
It was a long carriage ride to Erwin and Hanji’s manor but there was plenty of time before you needed to leave, which was probably just as well considering Nanaba would be having a fun time getting you to try on various dresses and messing around with different hair styles.  
He smiled and shook his head, halting his pacing and returning to his desk, he was certain that whatever Nanaba did to you, it would result in you looking absolutely beautiful.   
In a way he felt sorry for you, you were so uncomfortable with this lifestyle and you hated having to pretend to be something you weren’t, but he was sure he would find some way to show his appreciation for your effort and do something to make it up to you.  
The anticipation of seeing what you would look like this time was driving him mad, the last time Nanaba had dressed you up like a lady he’d been left speechless...quite literally!  
He wasn’t even able to form words and had been left stood there in front of you babbling and stuttering like a child learning to talk for the first time, lord knows what you must’ve thought of him.  
“I wonder how they’re getting on.”

“Oh you look wonderful My Lady!” Gasped Nanaba putting her hands together as if she was about to start praying.  
“I don’t know about this headband Nanaba, it doesn’t seem...right.”  
You raised an eyebrow, staring at your reflection in the full length mirror.  
Nanaba had picked out a simple silver headband and pushed all your hair back behind it...something which you absolutely hated.  
“Hmm, you know My Lady...I think you’re right.” She frowned as she approached you and took it off, allowing you to run your hand through your h/l h/c tresses. “Although I have an idea.”  
She rummaged around in the wardrobe again and pulled out a black velvet box. Opening it she revealed a long thin silver clip with four red roses in a line, each adorned with silver balls inside the petals.  
“Now, sit down for me please. I think we’ll tie your hair back and leave just your bangs down to frame your face.”  
“Okay I guess that could work.” You replied as you went and sat on the bed, feeling the weight of the mattress shift as Nanaba sat behind you and started gathering the strands of your hair into a low ponytail before fanning it out so it covered your nape.  
“How do you feel about tonight if you don’t mind me asking My Lady?”   
“A bit nervous, although I am looking forward to seeing Hanji again.” You shrugged.  
Nanaba smiled and nodded, tucking your hair under itself and clipping it into place.  
“Yes Lady Smith is quite a nice person...a little loud for me but I’m glad you enjoy her company. It’s also nice to see you and your husband getting on so well.”  
“He’s not as bad as what I thought he was...I kind of wish I’d given him a chance before we married now.” You muttered lowly. “I like him but, the marriage was still way too soon and the fact it was forced…”  
“You’re making an effort now My Lady.” Said Nanaba softly, carefully smoothing out the bumps in your hair. “We all make mistakes, you’re only human.”  
You sighed and waited for her to finish.  
“There we go, much better.”   
You stood up and walked over to examine yourself in the full length mirror in the wardrobe door.  
“Well...I’ve looked worse.”  
Nanaba smiled and left the room for a moment, you could hear her talking to someone but weren’t sure who. Upon her return she rummaged through the wardrobe again, pulling out pair of red shoes with a small heel that would add a couple of inches to your height and a red chiffon shawl that matched your dress.  
“Perfect.” She smiled, draping the shawl around your arms while you put the shoes on.  
“Now, let’s get you down to the entrance hall.” 

Mike was still in his study waiting to leave, Eren would have the carriage ready by now so Nanaba needed to hurry up and stop messing around playing dress up so you could leave.  
A few seconds later a knock at the door soon jerked him out of his thoughts.  
“Yes?” He asked, standing from his seat.  
“Master, Nanaba says f/n is ready.” Said Jean, stepping into the study. “They are in the entrance hall.”  
“Thank you Jean.” Smiled Mike, making his way towards the door and out of his study, closing it behind him and seeing Levi on the way.  
“We’ll be gone until late evening” He said as he approached the staircase where Levi was currently stood waiting for him. “I won’t be needing anything preparing for our return.”  
“Fine.” Replied Levi as they began to descend. “I’m sure everyone will be glad of the opportunity to slack off.”  
“I’m sure you’ll find something for them to do.”  
Reaching the bottom of the stairs his eyes widened as he saw you and Nanaba stood with your backs to him, however his focus was solely on you and the blood red dress you were wearing.  
“Wow!” He gasped, looking at the way Nanaba had styled your hair. If you looked this good from behind what must the front view look like?  
“F/n?” He asked as he approached you.  
You slowly turned round at hearing your name and faced him, raising an eyebrow and smirking at the shocked look on his face.  
“You want to be careful Levi, you might trip up over Mike’s tongue.”   
“Tch.” Levi gave the taller male a quick nudge in the ribs, indicating that he should close his mouth and stop staring at you.  
Mike snapped to his senses and smiled, descending the rest of the stair case and taking your hands in his.  
“You look beautiful.” He said softly.  
“You look rather handsome yourself.” You replied, earning a smile from Nanaba and an eye roll from Levi.  
“Wait until you see Eren.” Replied Mike, offering you his arm and leading you towards the door that led outside to where the carriage was waiting.  
“Eren?” You asked curiously.   
“Yes he’s serving as our driver for the day, did he not mention it to you?”  
“No.”  
You turned and faced the carriage upon exiting the manor, your eyes widening in shock when you saw a smartly dressed young man stood by the side of it.  
“Whoa...Eren?”   
He scrubbed up well for a stable boy, although you suspected he may have had a little help from Levi.   
He wore a black suit, with a matching tail coat jacket, dress shoes, white cravat and white gloves. He even had his hair slicked back away from his face, giving him a much older and more mature appearance.  
Turning to face you, his jaw dropping open and his emerald eyes widening in shock.   
“F/n?” He said almost breathlessly, a huge smile spread across his face. “Wow, you look amazing!”  
“You look pretty damned amazing yourself!” You replied with a smile. "I'm impressed."  
A light blush dusted the young stable boys cheeks.  
“Well, I had some help from Levi.” He admitted with a laugh, nervously scratching the back of his neck.  
“Yeah the cravat kind of gives that away.”   
Eren shrugged and smiled, opening the door to the carriage and raising his eyebrows expectantly.  
“Shall we?” Asked Mike with a charming smile, gesturing for you to board.  
“Alright.” You replied, allowing him to help you in and then joining you as Eren closed the door.  
After checking the horses and taking up the reins once he was seated, the carriage jerked forward and you began the journey to Hanji and Erwin’s manor.

It was a long ride, but unlike the previous carriage journey you had endured with Mike on your wedding day, this one was much more comfortable and enjoyable.  
You looked out of the window at the scenery with a calm expression on your face, Wall Sina was so different to Wall Rose.   
The small rural villages you passed by were much cleaner and well presented. There were also no street stalls or taverns to be seen, which was a strange sight for you, you missed the taverns back home and all of your friends.  
Mike looked over at you and smiled softly, slowly reaching out his right hand and resting it on your left, he intertwined his fingers with yours.  
You looked around at him and gave him a smile, lightly squeezing his hand before turning to look back out of the window again.  
What is it?” He asked gently, he wasn’t stupid he could tell something was bothering you.  
You sighed and shook your head.  
“It just seems...so weird here.” You replied. “I miss my friends, it’s like since I came here they’ve just...forgotten about me.”  
Mike frowned, he knew exactly how you felt.  
Most of his friends had either been killed when they joined the Survey Corps or just slowly faded out of his life when they went off and got married.  
“Do any of them actually know where you are?” He inquired.  
“Probably not.” You shrugged bitterly. “I did mention what was happening a few times but...I guess because I chose to socialize in taverns once you get married and move away that’s it...you’re gone and forgotten. I'm annoyed my old drinking partner hasn't even bothered trying to contact me, his family has a manor of their own here in Wall Sina. The least he could do was give a letter to my parents that they could forward on to me, hell he could've even tried offering to visit!”  
Mike’s frown deepened.   
“Didn’t you have any other friends?”  
“Not really.” You sighed, still watching the scenery go by. “Most people I met I never bothered really becoming friends with because they were all associates of my father, which I only ever saw a couple of times before they faded into the background. I only had one real friend and well...she moved away to Wall Maria when we were sixteen.”  
“She didn’t stay in contact?”   
“She became ill and died shortly after she left.”  
Mike swallowed hard, feeling all the more guilty that he had let your father force you into this marriage without a second thought for what you wanted.  
“I’m sorry f/n.”  
You sighed deeply again, but managed a small smile.  
“If she’d lived she’d have probably come after you and given you hell.”  
“Why?” He asked, raised an eyebrow at you in confusion.  
You giggled and turned to face him, your smile widening.   
“She didn’t like the idea of me finding anyone and settling down, so you would’ve been right in her line of fire.”  
A chuckle left his lips and he stared lovingly at you, pulling you to rest against him he pressed a kiss to your left temple.  
“So...do you see yourself settling down with me?” He asked cautiously.  
You rolled your eyes thoughtfully and hummed.  
“A month ago I would’ve said not a chance in hell.” You replied honestly, turning to meet his gaze and feeling your heart melt at the look of adoration in his warm blue eyes.  
“And now?”  
“Now...I’m not ruling it out, but I don’t want to give you false hope. This marriage was forced on me Mike, I can’t just forget that...no matter how I feel.”  
“I understand.” He replied quietly, an underlying tone of sadness in his voice. “I appreciate your honesty f/n.”  
He rested his head on yours and closed his eyes, inhaling your scent and letting it once again imprint itself in his mind.  
“I do like you and I've come to care about you Mike.” You said pulling away from him and looking into his eyes. “I won’t lie to you about that, but I don’t want to lead you on and end up hurting you if things...don’t work out.”  
Mike nodded.   
“We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it.” He raised his other hand to your face, gently cupping your chin and stroking his thumb over your cheek. “For now though, I just want to enjoy being with you.”  
You gave him a warm smile and rested your head on his chest, closing your eyes with a sigh when you felt him rest his chin on your crown.   
You really had landed on your feet with Mike, he was kind, caring and he genuinely understood you. No matter how much you tried to deny it, you knew deep down it would break your heart if you ended up hurting him.

The carriage soon came to a halt outside Hanji and Erwin’s manor.  
The first thing you noticed about it was that it was pretty much the same as Mike’s from the outside with the exception of their veranda being smaller and having a large stone fountain in front of it.  
Eren opened the door and held out a hand to help you out, you flashed him a smile of gratitude and allowed him to assist you. He was sure to get a lot of attention from the ladies in attendance when he was acting so politely, such a shame he was only interested in men.  
“Who taught you to behave like a gentleman Eren?” You asked curiously as you adjusted your shawl. “Do not lie to me and say it was Levi!”  
Eren laughed and straightened his cravat.  
“No it wasn’t Levi, it was the master.”  
You raised your eyebrows but to be honest it didn’t surprise you, Levi hardly seemed like the type to give out elocution lessons...although you thought it would be amusing to see him try.  
“Are you ready?” Asked Mike, offering you his arm.  
“Only if I have the option of hiding under a table somewhere eating cake with other people who share my disdain for this sort of thing.” You smirked, linking your arm with his.  
Mike laughed and shook his head.   
“Sorry f/n, no deal.”  
“Damn.”  
Eren grinned and went around to the back of the carriage, unloading a varnished wooden box and looking towards you and Mike.  
“Oh are you joining us?” You asked curiously.  
“Yeah, but I’ll be hanging around with the other servants in the back.”  
“Take me with you.” You pleaded. “I hate these big fancy parties!”  
“You’d seriously deprave Hanji of your presence when she’s been looking forward to seeing you again?” Questioned your husband.  
“Okay maybe I can pretend to enjoy myself for Hanji.”   
Mike shook his head, he still couldn’t get used to how sarcastic you were. Although it amused him, he really did worry just how bad you could be with it.   
Erwin had taken it with a pinch of salt and found it amusing, but some of the other guests may not appreciate it...not that you would let that stop you.  
“Don’t worry I’ll try and keep the sarcasm to a minimum.” You said with a smile, almost as if you had read his mind.  
“I’m not bothered by it, but not everyone will understand your sense of humour.” He reassured you. "Don't forget most of these people attend large social gatherings like this on a regular basis and are used to certain...standards of behaviour."  
“Then I’ll just have to smile and only speak when I’m spoken to then.” You shrugged nonchalantly.  
Eren shook his head, he was still convinced you and Levi were related.   
The attitude with which you spoke to him when the raven haired male had been arguing with him was more than ample evidence to add fuel to the fire of his suspicions, furthermore you seemed to be able to handle his sharp tongue and rudeness better than anyone else he knew.  
“Shall we then?” Asked Mike, motioning towards the manor.  
You nodded and allowed him to lead you to the main doors, followed closely by Eren, carrying what you assumed to be Hanji’s birthday present.

When you reached the door a tall man about Eren’s age with black hair parted down the middle, a face full of freckles and grey eyes opened the door for you with a smile. He was also dressed in a smart suit but with a black tie instead of a cravat.  
“Welcome Lord Zacharius, Lady Zacharius.” Said the young man politely. “Lord and Lady Smith are in the main hall with the other guests.”  
“Thank you Marco.” Replied Mike.   
Marco nodded and turned his gaze to Eren.  
“Wow look at you!” He gasped. “You scrub up well.”   
“Thanks Marco.” Smiled Eren. “See you out back for drinks later?”   
“Absolutely.”  
You bit back the urge to beg them to smuggle through to where they and the rest of the servants would be gathering as Mike led you through the large mansion towards the main hall, still dreading the idea of needing to spend the evening socializing with these strangers who would no doubt be judging your every move.

Erwin and Hanji’s manor was a similar layout to Mike’s regarding the interior.   
The main hall was situated to the left as you entered, but the decor was slightly different of course. The large windows had deep green floor length curtains, while the floor was highly polished oak. White and pale blue silk had been draped around the ceiling to decorate the main hall for Hanji’s party, several white cloth covered tables were laid out along the edges in a three sided rectangular shape with a makeshift dance floor in the middle of the room.  
“Mike, there you are!”  
You turned round at the familiar saw Erwin walking towards you.  
“Erwin, glad to see you back from your expedition in one piece.” Smiled Mike, reaching out to shake his friends hand.  
Erwin was dressed in a three piece suit similar to Mike’s, but his was a deep blue with a matching tie.   
“Thanks to your new formation tactics.” Smiled Erwin, heartily shaking his friend's hand “However we can discuss that another time.”  
He turned his gaze to you, reaching for your right hand.  
“A pleasure to see you again f/n.” He said, gently kissing your hand.  
“Likewise Erwin.” You smiled.  
You certainly felt a lot more confident than the last time you had met him, he didn’t seem as intimidating now he wasn’t wearing his uniform.  
“Excuse me Commander, where would you like this?”   
You looked next to you and saw Eren with the box still in his arms.  
“Over in the corner with the others please Eren.” Said Erwin. “Then feel free to join the other staff out back.”  
Eren nodded and mouthed a silent “see you later” to you before disappearing into the crowd of smartly suited men and elegantly dressed women.  
“Hanji has been looking forward to seeing you again.”  
“Speaking of which, where is she?” You asked scanning the room but finding no sign of her.  
“Oh she’s-”  
“F/n! Mike!”  
“Right here.” Chuckled Erwin, finally finishing his sentence as a familiar looking bespectacled brunette came towards you through the crowd.   
“Hello again Hanji.” You smiled warmly as she...well pretty much waddled towards you holding her bump.   
She was clad in a long elegant black strapless ankle length dress silk with matching elbow high gloves, while her hair was pinned back with several diamante butterfly clips.  
“You managed to convince Erwin to get you those clips you liked then?” You noted, nodding to her hair.  
“Oh yes!” She giggled. “What do you think?”  
“They suit you.”   
You noticed her still holding her bump and decided to use it to move the conversation forward, however you instantly forgot to engage your brain and said the first thing that came to mind.  
“Your lodger giving you a bit of trouble?” You smirked, much to Mike’s horror when several other party attendees turned to look at you with disapproving stares.  
Hanji laughed and pushed her glasses back up her nose.  
“Oh f/n, you’re so funny.” Upon noticing the horrified look on Mike’s face she laughed again, completely ignoring the other onlookers. “Oh Mike calm down! Honestly you look like you’re about to have a heart attack!”  
Erwin grinned, wrapped an arm around Hanji’s waist and gently pulling her against him.   
“Hanji’s right my friend, you should know by now my darling wife relishes a little sarcasm every now and then...Besides she’ll probably come out with worse while f/n's carrying your child.”  
Now it was your turn to look horrified, your e/c eyes widened and you felt a large weight settle in your stomach.  
Is this what you could expect from these parties? Men slapping each other on the back, bragging about their sexual prowess and ability to get their wives pregnant?   
“Oh Erwin must you talk like that?” Interjected his wife, coming to your rescue. “F/n and Mike have been married less than two months! Stop putting pressure on them, these things take time. Besides you have your own baby on the way!”  
“I know.” He replied, gently rubbing his free hand over her bump. “I can’t wait to be a father to this little one. I'm sure you can’t wait to have kids of your own though, can you Mike?”  
Mike smiled nervously and nodded, he was starting to feel uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going.  
You swallowed hard and struggled to keep the smile on your face, they surely must've caught on to how fake it looked since Hanji was now staring worriedly at you.  
‘Good grief, someone come and save me!' You screamed internally. 'I know I agreed to this shit but if I don't have some decent alcohol I think I'm going to do a runner!'  
“Ah Hanji there you are.”  
You looked to your right and saw a tall thin man walking towards you.  
He was dressed in a black suit similar to Mike's but with a red bolo over his shirt, although he looked quite out of place wearing a suit considering his appearance.  
His scraggy black hair was styled into an undercut, his gaunt face sported a thin moustache small patch of black stubble on his chin, while his small hazel eyes seemed to pierce everything the looked at.   
“Ah Nile, how are you?” Smiled Hanji.  
You furrowed your brows, the bespectacled brunette's smile seemed even more forced than the one you had presented a few moments ago.  
“Erwin, Mike.” He nodded before turning his attention to you.  
“So this must be your wife Mike?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at you.  
You backed off slightly, something about this man set you on edge.  
He smirked rather sinisterly and reached for your hand.  
“Allow me to introduce myself Lady Zacharius. I am Commander Nile Dok, I’m in charge of the Military Police.” He said in a business like tone as he kissed your hand. "Forgive me for being so forward, but you look familiar to me, are you from Wall Rose by any chance?”  
“Yes I am.” You replied evenly, trying to keep your voice steady. “My father is a merchant in Trost.”  
“I see, what is your maiden name?”  
“L/n, my father is d/n l/n, perhaps you've heard of him.”   
“Ah yes, I seem to remember speaking to him at your wedding.”  
You clenched your jaw feeling Mike tense up next to you, thankfully he seemed to sense your discomfort when you pressed yourself into his side and immediately placed an arm around your waist.  
“Well I’m sure I will see you around.” Said Nile with a casual shrug. “Erwin, may we speak in private.”  
“Of course.” Said Erwin, looking back to you and the others. “Please excuse me.”  
You narrowed your eyes at Nile as he led Erwin away.  
“Arrogant asshole!” You muttered under your breath, hastily wiping the hand Nile had kissed hand on your shawl.   
“He certainly is!” Retorted Hanji. “I don’t know how Erwin can class him as a friend.”  
Mike shook his head and looked at you.   
“Are you alright?” He asked cautiously, his brows furrowing in concern at the way you were still pushing yourself as close to him as possible without forcing him to lose his balance.  
You turned to face him and nodded, praying to whatever gods existed that the rest of the party would be more bearable.

Eventually you all sat down to have an exquisite five course meal, you and Mike sitting at the top table to Hanji’s left side so you could talk to her easily.  
“So what do you think to your first fancy party where you can’t run and hide?” Smirked the bespectacled brunette, wiggling her eyebrows at you.  
“You really want me to answer that?” You grinned, clearly indicating your distaste at being around so many members of high society.  
“Oh f/n don’t let that idiot Nile get to you, it’s a typical Military Police trait to be arrogant.”  
“All the more reason to wish I was still back in Wall Rose.” You sighed.  
“Are things not going well for you and Mike?” She asked, a slight hint of worry showed on her face.  
“Things between me and Mike are going great, I...I guess I’m just still missing home.”  
“Well it is a big adjustment.” Said Hanji softly. “You’ll get used to it in time.”  
‘I don’t really have much of a choice.’ You thought, looking around the large hall.  
Being with Mike was all well and good but this lifestyle...it just wasn’t you.   
You glanced over at your husband and saw him chatting to someone on his left, biting your lip and furrowing your brows.   
A few people had spoken to you, but since you weren't that interested in anything they had to say, you couldn't even remember their names or what it was they were saying exactly. They could've been talking about anything at all and you probably would've just forced a smile and pretended to listen.   
Still the burning question remained firmly fixed in your mind, was giving Mike a chance really worth all this pretense?   
“Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please.” Said Erwin, standing up and gently hitting his wine glass with the side of his fork, snapping you out of your thoughts.  
The room fell silent and all eyes patiently turned in his direction.  
“I would like to thank you all for coming to my lovely wife’s birthday celebrations tonight, it truly means a lot to us.” He paused and smiled at Hanji for a moment. “So I invite you all to dine with us before enjoy some wine and dancing.”  
A small rumble of applause filled the room at Erwin’s speech before the servants came round and started offering a vast array of different foods.  
“Are you alright f/n? You still seem tense.” Muttered Mike, fixing you with a concerned stare.  
“Yeah, this is all a bit weird for me.” You replied numbly. “I usually had the option to run off and hide somewhere when it was my father throwing these fancy parties...Ugh give me a scruffy old tavern filled with drunk soldiers, cheap alcohol and prostitutes any day!”  
Mike smiled sympathetically and took your hand in his, raising it to his lips he softly kissed it and stared into your eyes.  
“Don't worry, we won't be attending many.” He said reassuringly. “I usually manage to avoid most of them since they're not really my favourite thing to do either, but with it being Erwin and Hanji I had to come. Erwin and I have been friends since we were boys as you know and I am very fond of Hanji.”  
“Yeah I know.” You replied remembering your angry promise to him about smiling for his friends at his fancy parties...oh how all that bravado had melted away since then.   
It seemed it was easier said than done when push came to shove, although these people seemed nice...there was something that unnerved you about a few of them.  
Reluctantly accepting your fate, you sighed and turned to look out of the window near your seat, desperately wishing you were back at the manor in the servants quarters drinking tea with Levi and Eren...


	15. Warning Signs

“So tell me f/n how are things with you and Mike?”  
You and Hanji were stood near the double doors that led to the veranda while some of the other guests danced.  
“Things are going great between us.” You smiled with a nod.  
“Good.” Replied Hanji, rubbing a hand over her bump. “Sorry this one’s getting a little excited.”  
“Thought of any names yet?”  
“A few, Erwin is insisting on Marie.”  
“It’s a pretty name.”  
“Yes Marie Smith...sounds okay doesn’t it?” Hanji smiled warmly at you. “I noticed how uncomfortable you looked when Erwin mentioned you and Mike having a child together, is there any particular reason for that?”  
You rolled your eyes and smirked, it almost seemed funny to you now the way you had told Mike outright that you would be his wife in name only, yet now you were starting to develop feelings for him...  
“Yeah I kinda bit Mike’s head off on our wedding day, I told him I’d never love him or give him children.”  
“Oh my you really are a vicious little thing aren’t you?”   
“Hey I was pissed off at the time, plus I hated him.” You protested, folding your arms and ignoring yet more disapproving tuts and mutters from the other attendees.  
For almost the entire duration of the gathering, your efforts to try and fit in with the aristocracy had failed spectacularly.   
Your tone of voice was wrong, the words you spoke were wrong, your poise was wrong...everything about you was wrong...it had eventually made you so mad that you simply ended up not giving a damn anymore and just electing to be yourself. You had nothing to prove to these people as far as you were concerned and you had even said as much to your husband, which unfortunately hadn't gone down as well as you'd hoped.  
He knew how uncomfortable you were but still insisted on you trying to make an effort, to which you had rolled your eyes and walked off in a huff to stand by yourself watching the sun set, that was until Hanji decided to come and start asking questions about your marriage.  
“Hated? Past tense?” Probed Hanji with a sly glint in her brown eyes, instantly bringing you out of your current brooding state.  
“Alright, I’ve grown to like him.” You admitted quietly, averting your gaze. “He’s sweet, charming...and he’s quite cute for an old man!”  
Hanji laughed again and covered her mouth, her eyes widening considerably.  
“Hey I’ve said worse!” You replied with a shrug, before an evil grin crossed your face. “Like he’s got quite a nice ass and I wouldn't mind giving it a quick slap to see if it's as firm as it looks!”  
“Well I wouldn’t know about that!” Blushed Hanji. “However I will say Erwin has quite a nice rear end.”  
“You’re not from Wall Sina either are you Hanji?” You asked quizzically, a smirk slowly creeping across your lips.  
“Ah busted!” She replied, raising her hands in mock surrender. “Karanese District...Wall Rose born and bred.”  
“I knew it!” You smiled triumphantly, completely unaware of the two tall blonde men currently watching you...

"I see f/n has decided to abandon you to hang around with my wife." Smirked Erwin, handing Mike a fresh glass of champagne.  
Mike muttered his thanks and kept his attention on you, a deep sigh escaping him as he furrowed his brows.  
"Everything okay?" Inquired the commander.   
"Just a minor disagreement with f/n." He shrugged, although in all honesty it felt a lot more like a major argument given the tone of voice you had used.  
"Are you sure? Your face seems to suggest otherwise."  
"She's given up trying to make an effort to fit in." He explained. "Her exact words were "to Hell with this shitty charade I have nothing to prove to these stuck up assholes!" she's been giving me the cold shoulder since."  
Erwin blinked rapidly, fighting back the urge to laugh.  
"Well even I happen to have noticed the stares and mutters that have been directed at her all night, so I can't say I blame her."  
"What should I do?"  
"How about apologising for a start?" Remarked Erwin, sipping his champagne. "You barely attend any social gatherings so why does it bother you that she's so disinterested in trying to make a good impression when all people seem to be doing is judging her?"  
"Hanji soon learned to accept it."  
"Mike, f/n isn't Hanji and I doubt she's ever going to willingly integrate herself into the aristocracy lifestyle."  
Your husband exhaled deeply and once again focused his attention on you, feeling relieved that you seemed to be more relaxed now you were talking to Hanji.  
"I'll try speaking to her about it, besides I want a word with her anyway."  
"What about?"   
"Nile." Answered Erwin sternly. "I've heard a few things about him that concern me and I think you should both be made aware that he seems to be asking a lot of questions about your recent marriage, so just be careful."  
Mike narrowed his eyes slightly, glancing in the direction of the Military Police commander and feeling uneasy when he noticed the other man staring somewhat intently in your direction.  
"Keep your distance." Warned Erwin, resting a large hand on the other male's shoulder. "Come on, let's get back to our wives."

You narrowed your eyes dangerously as yet another finely dressed woman stared over at you with a disapproving tut before muttering to her husband about your lack of proper posture, mainly referring to the way you were currently stood with your arms folded impatiently tapping your foot. The ripple of your elegant red dress around the bottom being a major give away to the agitated motion.  
"Tch, stuck up bitch!" You growled when her husband took her arm and led her away.  
"Oh f/n do calm down!" Giggled Hanji. "If you glare any harder at her she's going to drop down dead!"  
"Good!"  
"Relax, have some champagne."   
"No thanks, I hate that stuff!"  
"Well you're certainly providing me with a source of entertainment, even though it isn't your intention."  
You flashed her a brief smirk before turning to look at the darkening night sky as the stars began to appear, illuminating the land below with a subtle silver light.  
“There you are!”   
You both spun round and saw Mike and Erwin approaching you.  
"Oh great, time for round two." You grunted, referring to Mike's earlier attempt to plead with you to make more of an effort at trying to fit in.  
“May I have the pleasure of this dance?” Asked Erwin looking over at you and offering his hand.  
“Erm shouldn’t you be asking your wife to dance?” You asked with a raised eyebrow, biting back a giggle.  
Erwin shrugged while Mike said nothing, clearly still worried about what your current attitude towards him was.  
“Hanji isn’t really in any condition to dance.”   
“Oh go on, I want a word with Mike anyway.” Said Hanji waving you away.  
“Oh erm...well okay then.” You said nervously, taking Erwin’s hand and allowing him to lead you to the dance floor.  
Mike managed a chuckle and looked at Hanji.  
“Do you think I should’ve warned him that she’s only ever had one dance lesson?”

Erwin placed his right hand on your waist and pulled you against him, taking your right hand in his left as you placed your left hand on his arm.  
He led you off around the room in a slow waltz.  
“I saw the way you looked at Nile earlier.” He said evenly, instantly arousing your suspicions.  
“What about it?” You asked curiously as he twirled you under his arm.  
“Be careful how you act when he's around f/n.” His voice dropped to a low tone and he led you off again. “He likes to stir up trouble and he doesn’t take too kindly to those who stand against him when it comes to getting what he wants.”  
“What are you trying to say Erwin?” You asked again, starting to feel nervous.  
Erwin frowned and twirled you a second time, looking into your eyes as you set off again.  
“He is a very corrupt man, but as a Military Commander I keep up a false pretence of friendship with him for appearances sake.” Erwin paused a moment before continuing. “Do not trust him. If he thinks he can find a weakness in you he will exploit it for his own means.”  
“Alright, I understand.”   
"Good, I saw the way he looked at you when he realized you were from Wall Rose and that he remembered speaking to your father. Just be careful what you tell them regarding your marriage to Mike, Nile has been...sniffing around him recently from what I've heard."  
"What for?" You inquired, swallowing hard when you notice the very man you were currently discussing was now watching you closely...too closely if you were being honest with yourself.  
Erwin seemed to have noticed this too and began to lead you of Nile's line of sight.  
"He took quite an unhealthy interest in Mike when he found out that he rejected three courtships with ladies from wealthy high born families before beginning a courtship with you." Explained the Survey Corps commander. "I believe that because Mike doesn't attend any of the high society parties that he is regularly invited to, Nile is under the impression he has something to hide and is determined to find out what it is."  
"I'm sorry for asking but..." You said nervously, looking into Erwin's icy blue eyes. "Does Mike have something he doesn't want everyone else knowing?"  
"Absolutely not." He replied firmly, his gaze remaining locked with yours. "As you're probably already aware, Mike and I have been best friends since we were five years old, I trust that man with my life and so should you. He has honour and morals, he would never do anything to hurt you or anyone he cares about."  
"I understand." You replied. "Thank you for the warning."  
Erwin nodded and softened his icy gaze slightly.  
"Speaking of your husband, try not to be so harsh on him for trying to encourage you to act more like a lady."  
"I'm not going to force myself to be something I'm not!" You growled, continuing to follow his steps. "It also doesn't help that I'm being constantly judged by these people. I don't appreciate being the centre of attention and having them stare down their noses at me."  
Erwin sighed and pursed his lips thoughtfully.   
"I understand, but he's only doing it because he's concerned about you gaining a reputation."  
"I don't care what anyone here thinks of me, I'm not a lady and I never will be!"  
"I can see that." Smirked the tall blonde, quickly glancing over his shoulder and frowning when he noticed Nile had changed positions so he could once again watch the two of you. "A little more effort on your part wouldn't do you any harm though, just for appearances sake. I'm sure Mike wouldn't mind having Nanaba give you a few elocution lessons."  
"I'd sooner drink horse piss!"  
"Hmm, then it seems my mission to try and speak to you on your husband's behalf has failed."  
Erwin chuckled and shook his head, twirling you under his arm one last time and ending the dance as the musicians finished their current tune. He gave you a small smile and bowed as you smiled back politely and curtsied.   
“Well I can't say I didn't try, now I think we should go rescue him from my lovely wife.”  
You giggled and rolled your eyes allowing him to lead you back to Mike and Hanji.

Mike and Hanji stood watching as you and Erwin danced.  
“F/n tells me things are going well between you.”  
Mike turned his gaze to Hanji and nodded.  
“Yes, I took her out riding a couple of days ago, she’s really starting to open up to me now.”  
“You truly love her...don’t you?” Hanji smiled warmly.   
“She doesn’t feel the same though.” Mike sighed, continuing to watch you and the rest of the dancers.  
“Oh sweetie, give her time. She’s already admitted to me she likes you.”  
“I know she does, she wouldn’t have let me kiss her otherwise.”  
“Oh really?” Asked Hanji with a giggle. “Well she never mentioned any kissing but that’s still a good sign right?”  
“She’s not comfortable with this lifestyle though.” He continued. “It unnerves her, but she tries not to show it. Tonight is proving harder for her than I first anticipated.”  
“Well why don’t you make it up to her by doing something she enjoys but would make you feel a little out of place? Put yourself in her position, maybe it will bring you closer.”  
Mike frowned for a moment before raising his eyebrows and nodding in thought.  
“It could work, what would you suggest?”  
“Well what does she really love?” Asked Hanji, pushing her glasses further up her nose. "I mean more than anything else, where does she feel most comfortable?"  
“Hmm, well she enjoys horse riding, playing the piano.” He furrowed his brows in thought. “She used to like spending time in taverns back in Wall Rose...”  
“Maybe try that then...Aha!” Cried Hanji suddenly, gripping her bump as her unborn baby gave a kick at her idea.  
“Are you alright?” He asked worriedly.  
“Yes I’m fine, I think my daughter was just agreeing with my suggestion.” She giggled.  
“What suggestion would that be then?”   
“Let her take you to a tavern in Wall Rose, see how the other half lives so to speak. It's the place you'd feel most ill at ease and the boot would be on the other foot so to speak.”  
“You know Hanji, that’s not a bad idea.” He nodded. “It would be interesting to say the least.”  
“Well it will certainly be something I would love to hear about it you do decide to go through with it, in fact I'm not even giving you a say in the matter! You WILL allow your wife to take you to a tavern!”  
Mike smirked at her and folded his arms.  
“If it makes f/n happy, I’ll do it.” He stated firmly.  
The musicians finally finished their tune and a small amount of applause filled the hall.  
Looking over to his right, Mike watched with barely concealed anticipation when he spotted you and Erwin walking back to himself and Hanji.  
“Enjoy your dance?” Asked the bespectacled brunette, looking up at her husband with a cheeky grin playing on her lips.  
“Yes, f/n is a very good dancer.” Replied Erwin.  
“Better than me?”   
Erwin raised his bushy eyebrows and pulled Hanji into him, kissing her cheek and rubbing a large hand over her bump.   
“Hanji my darling, no one dances better than you!”  
You rolled your eyes and made a face like you wanted to vomit, much to Mike’s amusement.  
"Would you like something to drink?" Inquired the commander."  
"Yes, I believe I would." She replied, taking her husbands arm and giving you a knowing nod before allowing him to escort her back towards the seating area.  
"Are you alright?" Asked Mike worriedly, almost afraid to speak in case you decided to make an attempt at ripping his head clean off his shoulders.  
"I'll be fine." You shrugged nonchalantly, watching the scene before you when the musicians once again started to play and the floor was once again a mass of twirling colour when some of the other attendees opted to dance.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put pressure on you regarding trying to fit in."  
You sighed and flashed him a sad smile.  
"I'm trying Mike, I really am." You reasoned, frustration conveying itself strongly in your tone. "I just can't do it, I hate all this high class bullshit!"  
"It's alright, I understand." He said softly, an idea suddenly striking him when he spared the dancers a momentary glance.  
“My Lady, may I have this dance?” He asked, bowing to you and offering his hand with a charming smile.  
You raised your eyebrows at him for the sudden change in subject, but still gave him a smile and took his hand, allowing him to lead you to the dance floor.   
“You may...My Lord.” You answered with a shy giggle as the two of you took up a position among the other dancers and join them in a slow waltz.  
Mike looked down at you, staring into your e/c eyes while leading you off.   
“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are f/n?” He said softly.   
You blushed and swallowed hard, you never could get used to being told that when you felt so uncomfortable in such formal attire.  
You smirked up at him cockily and tilted your head to one side.  
“Yeah, well you’re not bad looking yourself!”   
Mike chuckled and lowered his head to yours, placing a tender kiss on your forehead.  
“This lifestyle will get easier over time, I promise.” He twirled you under his arm before pulling you back to him. “Besides, that dance lesson I gave you seems to have paid off...maybe you’ll let me teach you again sometime.”  
“Maybe I will.” 

The evening soon reached its conclusion and guests started to leave.  
Hanji approached you and Mike after saying goodbye to some of her other attendees.  
“Thank you for coming, it’s been wonderful seeing you both again.”  
“Our pleasure.” Smiled Mike, putting an arm around your shoulder and pulling you against him.  
You smiled at Hanji and nodded, however movement caught your attention from the corner of your eye and your smile disappeared in an instant when you saw Erwin approaching with the slimy Military Police commander in tow.  
“Hanji, thank you for a wonderful evening.” He smiled, reaching for her hand and raising it to his lips.  
“Thank you for coming Nile.” She said neutrally, however you could tell she really wanted to take one of her gloves off and slap him round the face with it.  
“Mike, good to see you again.” He said extending a hand. "Maybe you and your wife will afford me the pleasure of attending my next formal gathering?"  
Mike nodded and reluctantly shook hands with him before he turned his attention to you with a look that made your skin crawl.  
“A pleasure to meet you f/n, I hope to see you again very soon.” His smile turning somewhat sinister upon taking your hand and placing a kiss on it.  
“Likewise Commander.” You replied, faking a tight smile of your own.  
However as soon as he turned and left an angry frown found it’s way onto your features.   
“Slimy bastard!” You growled lowly.  
“Typical Wall Rose citizen!” Erwin chuckled and shook his head.  
You looked up at him innocently and raised your eyebrows.  
“That won’t wash with me f/n, I’ve been married to Hanji too long...I know all the looks and tricks that you Wall Rose ladies like to try when you know you’ve been caught out!”  
You shook your head and laughed, looking to your rear when the sound of a familiar voice caught your ear.  
“Lord Mike...are you ready to leave now?”  
“Eren!” You gasped, you’d missed him that evening and could barely contain your glee upon finally seeing a familiar face.  
“Oh look at you, you little cutie pie!” Squealed Hanji rushing forward to him and pinching his cheeks. “Don’t you just look adorable in a suit? Oh can we keep him Erwin?”  
You burst out laughing at the horrified look on Eren’s face as Hanji continued to squish his face in her gloved hands.  
“What do we reckon Mike?” You smirked evilly. “Shall we trade him in for a newer model?”  
Eren’s emerald eyes went wide with horror, he remained frozen to the spot as Hanji finally released his cheeks and started straightening his cravat.  
“I don’t think Levi would be too happy about needing to train up a new stable boy.” Laughed Mike, looking over at the terrified young man.  
“I’m guessing from the fact that you’re wearing a cravat it was Shorty who dressed you up?” Asked Hanji, still fiddling with the white cloth. "He really has done a wonderful job on you, such a handsome young man aren't you?"  
“Y-Yes My L-Lady.” Replied Eren nervously, barely able to form a coherent sentence.  
“No Hanji we can’t keep him.” Said Erwin at last, pulling her away when she started brushing down his jacket.  
“Aw why not?” She pouted.  
“How would f/n and Mike get home if we did?”  
“Oh okay, I suppose they can keep him!"  
“You better leave before you lose your stable boy.”  
Mike nodded and extended a hand to Erwin, which the other tall man shook wholeheartedly.  
“I hope to see you again soon f/n, I enjoy your company.” Smiled Hanji, leaning in to you and placing a kiss on each cheek.  
“Likewise.” You replied, returning the gesture.  
You looked up at Erwin as he reached for your hand and raised it to his lips.  
“A pleasure as always f/n.” He smiled charmingly.  
“Thank you for the dance earlier.” You replied with a nod.   
“Shall we?” Asked Mike, offering you his arm after he’d said his goodbyes to Hanji.  
You didn't hesitate to take hold of him, desperate to get back to the manor and out of your formal attire.  
“Please bring the carriage Eren.”   
“Yes Master.”   
Poor Eren was in such a hurry to get away from Hanji before she started groping him again that he almost tripped up over his own two feet.  
You giggled quietly when Mike led you back towards the main entrance to the manor, you were going to have so much fun winding Eren up over this for the next few days.

The ride back to Mike’s manor was fairly quiet.  
You sat in the back of the carriage, leaning against your husband's chest and simply enjoying the moonlit journey.  
He placed an arm around you and rested his chin on the top of your head, gently brushing a lock of stray hair from your face while a content smile played on his lips.  
“I take it you’ll abandon me so you can have your evening tea with Eren and Levi when we return home?” He questioned, discreetly sniffing your hair.  
“Don’t I usually do that at this time of night?” You smirked, reaching up and flicking him on the nose.  
“You’re quite close to Eren and Levi aren’t you?” He chuckled, continuing to run his fingers through your h/l h/c tresses.  
“Does it bother you?” You replied, sounding slightly worried.  
“Not at all.” He smiled kissing the top of your head and wrapping his other arm around your shoulders so he was now fully embracing you. “If anything I’m glad your getting comfortable and settling in, my home is your home now after all.”  
You rolled your eyes thoughtfully, despite always thinking of Wall Rose as home you were willing to admit that Mike’s manor was indeed starting to feel like a home to you, even more so than when you lived with your controlling parents who disapproved of your wild ways.   
Mike gave you space when you needed it and never forced you to do anything you didn’t want to do, with the exception of the fancy parties of course but this was something you were going to have to endure whether you wanted to or not.  
“F/n,”  
“Hmm?”   
“I was thinking…” Mike paused and bit his lip nervously.  
“That’s dangerous you want to be careful doing that.”   
“Excuse me?” He asked, pulling back from you and raising his eyebrows.  
“It’s a joke Mike.” You laughed at the offended expression on his face.  
He rolled his eyes at you and pulled you back to him.  
“Well what I was going to say was...I know how uncomfortable this lifestyle is for you and I wanted to do something to make it up to you.”  
“Like what?” You asked curiously, snuggling further into his warm embrace.  
“Well, Hanji suggested I should do something that you enjoy but would make me feel out of place.” He looked down at you and gently rested his thumb and forefinger under your chin, tilting your head upwards to meet his gaze. “You keep talking about missing life in the taverns back in Wall Rose...why don’t you show me what the big appeal is?”  
Your eyes widened at his suggestion, almost able to hear your own heartbeat in your ears when you felt it start to race in your chest.  
“Are you serious?” You asked, staring directly into his eyes.  
“Of course.” He replied with a smile. “Just give me a few days though, I need to revise a few formation tactics for Erwin’s next expedition first.”  
“Alright.” You smiled widely at him. “I'll hold you to that!"

Arriving back at the manor you made your way inside.  
“Are you joining me and Levi for tea before you head upstairs?” Asked Eren, starting to loosen his cravat.  
“Don’t I always.” You replied with a raised eyebrow.  
Mike smiled and shook his head, he loved how blunt you were at times. Although he still believed you needed to tone it down a little more for social gatherings, still you wouldn't be attending anymore for a while now so it wasn't an issue that needed to be addressed in any great hurry.  
“I’ll see you when you come up.” He said, placing a tender kiss on your lips.  
“Alright.” You replied, watching him leave before turning to Eren.  
“Hey Eren, let’s have a little fun.” You smirked mischievously.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Dance with me.”   
“What?” Eren’s eyes widened in shock. “F/n, I...I can’t...I can’t dance!”  
“Sure you can.” You laughed. “It’s easy enough.”  
“I’m not sure about this.”  
“I’ll let Hanji smoosh your cheeks again!”  
“Okay, okay, I’ll try!” 

“Ah My Lord you’re back, welcome home.”  
“Thank you Nanaba.” Said Mike, loosening his tie as he climbed the stairs and looked up to find Nanaba stood at the top where the corridor branched out towards the master bedroom.  
“How was your evening?”   
“It was alright.”  
Nanaba nodded.   
“No Lady f/n?”  
“Enjoying her evening tea with Levi and Eren.” Mike smirked at the disapproving look on Nanaba’s face. “I know you think it inappropriate, but she enjoys their company and Eren is like a brother to her.”  
“I just fear that Levi has developed a personal interest in your wife.” Said Nanaba, furrowing her brows.  
“He likes her yes.” Replied Mike with a shrug. “Not how you’re thinking however, I believe he enjoys the fact that she has the nerve to back chat him.”  
Nanaba frowned, clearly unconvinced by Mike’s words but choosing to accept them.  
“I see, will you be requiring anything before I retire for the night?”   
“No thank you.”  
“Then I shall bid you goodnight My Lord.”   
“Goodnight Nanaba.”  
Mike rolled his eyes and headed back to to his room, Nanaba was far too suspicious for her own good.   
Thankfully Levi and Eren were good at hiding their secrets…

Levi approached the main hall after checking the rest of the manor was locked up for the night.  
“I have to put my hand where?”   
Levi frowned hearing Eren yelp in surprise.  
“On my waist! Damn Eren you suck at this!"  
“Oh okay, then what?”  
“Then follow my lead, oh and if you step on my toes I will slap you!”  
“What are those brats up to?” Muttered Levi, hearing you laughing at Eren’s confusion.  
Approaching the main entrance to the hall and curiously watching from the doors, raising a curious eyebrow at your attempt to teach Eren to dance...

“Just remember, when I put my left foot back your right foot comes forward and vice versa.”  
“Erm okay.”   
Eren nervously watched his feet as you tried to teach him a few basic steps.  
You giggled and tapped his chin to make him look up.   
“Hey head up!” You raised your eyebrows at him. "Watching your feet will make it worse!"  
"Sorry!"  
“What are you doing Eren?”  
“Oh Mikasa!” Gasped Eren, quickly letting go of you.   
“Who are you?” Asked Mikasa, looking at you slightly confused and folding her arms. "Do my master and mistress know you are here?"  
“Wow you really don’t recognize me do you?” You laughed, not quite able to believe that she really didn't know who you were.  
Mikasa’s brow furrowed for a moment before she finally caught on to the situation.  
“Oh f/n, you look so...”  
“Ridiculous?” You asked with a smirk.  
Mikasa’s continued to frown at you.  
“I was going to say lady like.”  
You laughed and let go of Eren.  
“So what are you doing now?” You asked curiously.  
“I came looking for Eren, I need a word...in private."  
“See you downstairs in about five minutes?” Asked Eren, turning his attention to you.  
“Yeah sure.” You smiled, watching him leave with Mikasa and head down to the servants quarters.  
You rolled your eyes and walked over to the double doors that led to the veranda, staring out at the night sky.  
“You’ll never teach him to dance properly, he’s got no natural rhythm.”  
You spun round at the sound of a familiar voice and raised an eyebrow.  
“Tried to teach him to dance have you?” You laughed as Levi approached you.  
“I can just tell that from watching him with you.” Shrugged the raven haired male, moving to stand next to you.  
“Oh and I suppose you do?” You challenged with a sly grin. "Why don't you prove it?"  
“Tch!”  
Your eyes widened when Levi immediately held out a hand and stared blankly at you.  
“What’s the matter Brat?” He asked, feeling slightly amused by your sudden hesitation. “Misplaced your brass balls again?”  
“You don’t scare me!” You snorted, taking his hand and positioning yourself in front of him, confidently placing your other hand on his shoulder as his free hand gripped your waist.  
“That was never my intention.” He remarked, leading you off.  
You blinked in surprise, impressed that he actually knew what he was doing.  
“Okay who taught you to dance?” You asked curiously as he led you around the hall. "You're far too good to be a novice."  
“No one, I just happen to be a fast learner.”  
You giggled and shook your head as he twirled you under his arm and pulled you back to him. Your smile disappeared almost instantly when you found yourself looking into your eyes…there was a strange familiarity in those apathetic grey orbs that you couldn't quite place.   
"Have we met before?" You asked keeping your gaze locked with his.   
"I doubt it." He replied bluntly, although in the back of his mind he didn't seem too sure of himself.  
Narrowing his eyes slightly he focused on your e/c irises, studying them carefully.   
The resonating fire in them, the way they caught the light...reminded him of someone he had known a long time ago in his distant past.  
"Levi?" You questioned, noticing the way his harsh stare suddenly softened and he leaned in closer for a better look at your face. "What is it?"  
“What the devil is going on here?"  
The two of you jumped apart and spun round to find Nanaba staring at you with a horrified look on her face.  
“Tch, clearly I’m making a move on the brat!” Levi snorted sarcastically, folding his arms and fixing his once again harsh glare on the blonde maid.  
“My Lady if he is harassing you…” Began Nanaba, however you cut her off by raising your hand, silencing her immediately.  
“It’s fine Nanaba, I dared him to dance with me.” You giggled, you'd never been caught in a compromising position with a man before and if you were being completely honest it was actually rather amusing.  
Nanaba frowned deeply, she wasn’t the least bit happy about this situation.  
“Will you be requiring anything before I retire for the night?” She asked neutrally.  
“No thank you.”  
“Then goodnight My Lady.”   
She swept past the pair of you, giving Levi a harsh warning look before disappearing through the door that led to the servants quarters.  
“Wow you’re in her good books this evening.” You smirked, turning your attention back to the raven haired male.  
“Sorry to disappoint you Brat, but you’re not my type!”   
You laughed and shook your head, the sarcasm in his tone of voice was not lost on you.  
“Yeah well you’re not my type either!” You shot back. 'Eren's welcome to keep you!"  
For a fleeting moment could’ve sworn Levi actually smirked at you, it was there and gone in a flash, but you were certain his lips had twitched slightly.  
"So are you coming or what?" He questioned, making his way over to the door Nanaba had just left through.  
"Yeah sure." You replied, however your brows furrowed as you followed him.  
During that brief moment when you looked into his eyes, something had clicked in your mind and you could’ve sworn that you had met him before coming to this manor and marrying Mike. Although the person he reminded you of was someone whom you had long since thought was dead, so Levi couldn't be them...could he?

Mike got changed for sleeping and laid on the bed, adjusting the brightness of his oil lamp and picking up his book.  
He frowned deeply, looking for the page he was currently reading.   
Tonight had gone okay, but he was slightly concerned about bumping into Nile while at Hanji and Erwin’s manor. He didn’t trust the man as far as he could throw him and more importantly, he didn’t like the way he had looked at you.  
Mike curled his lip in thought for a moment, why had Nile taken an interest in you being married to him? He wasn’t at the wedding...was he? Yet his eyes soon widened in realization.  
“F/n’s father.” He muttered to himself. “He must’ve invited him, but why?”  
Nile was sly and always on the look out to turn a situation to his advantage...  
“Hmm.”   
Mike clicked his tongue in thought and rested his right arm behind his head.  
If Nile was sniffing around you, then that probably meant your father was trying to use him to find out about your marriage, but to what end? Mike had already bailed him out of the debt he found himself in, so what could Nile possibly hope to gain from trying to get under your skin?  
Of course one huge obvious reason came to mind, something that was staring him straight in the face and cruelly taunting him like a red flag being waved in front of an angry bull.  
Mike’s eyes narrowed, he was well aware you didn’t reciprocate his love for you...as was your father, the big question now was what if Nile was also aware of it and lining you up to become a part of one of his schemes to achieve some hidden agenda?


	16. Unexpected Visitors

“Ugh, damnit I am so bored!”  
You laid out on the fountain’s edge in a comfy pair of black trousers, your black boots and a plain black shirt.   
Your right hand rested behind your head, while your left arm was draped across your stomach, one leg was drawn up towards your chest and the other dangled over the edge towards the gravel path.   
The only sounds to be heard were the birds in the trees and the gentle trickle of water from the fountain as you closed your eyes, basking in the warm rays of the golden sun as it shone down from the cloudless sky.   
Everyone was busy so you were left to your own devices.  
Mike was working in his study, Mikasa and Petra were in the kitchen as usual, Eren was busy in the stables, Connie and Jean were off doing who knew what for Levi, while he and Nanaba were around somewhere, although you you weren't entirely sure of their location.  
You barely registered the sound of footsteps crunching on the gravel path and approaching you until you felt a shadow fall over your upper body.  
“Tch, don’t you have anything better to do Brat?”  
“Hello Shorty!” You smirked, not opening your eyes.  
Levi narrowed his steel orbs and put his hands on his hips.   
“I’m surprised you’re not hanging around the stables annoying Eren, or is that too tedious for you now?”  
You opened your eyes and looked at him, not bothering to sit up.  
“I need to give him a break at some point.” You replied. “Besides I wanted some space...then I realized I was bored out of my skull after an hour of just lounging around.”  
Levi rolled his eyes and leaned against the fountain near your head, keeping his gaze fixed on you he folded his arms.  
“Hey Levi, can I ask you something?”   
"Depends what it is."  
“Do you know anything about the commander of the Military Police?”  
“Nile Dok?” Asked Levi, his voice gaining a darker tone as he spoke. “What do you want to know about him for?”  
You frowned and averted your gaze for a moment, judging from the way Levi almost spat the name from his mouth you assumed that he knew him fairly well.  
“He approached me at Hanji’s party a couple of days ago, something about him really didn’t sit right with me.” You looked back to Levi, noticing his frown had deepened. “Erwin warned me not to trust him and he seemed to make Mike uneasy as well.”  
“You’d do well to listen to him.” Replied the short male harshly.   
You sat up and looked directly into his cold grey eyes, swallowing hard and deciding to probe for further information.  
“You said something about him didn’t feel right.” Said the raven haired male. “Trust me f/n, listen to your instincts and stay the hell away from him!”  
“Why is he suddenly sniffing around me?” You asked worriedly. “Levi, if you know something…”  
“I don’t!” He snapped, regretting it when you recoiled from him. He clicked his tongue and softened his tone slightly, it clearly hadn't been his intention to scare you but he made no effort to apologise.   
“I don’t know why he’s taken an interest in you, but trust me when I say you need to keep as far away from his as possible. He’s a manipulative bastard and he doesn’t take kindly to people standing up to him.”  
“Yeah Erwin said something similar.” You mused. “I know Mike isn't keen on him either, he won't try showing up here will he?"  
“No, Mike puts as much distance as he can between himself and Nile.” Said Levi evenly. “He only tolerates him because of his position as a military adviser and his status in society.”  
“I see.”  
“I mean it f/n, if he ever comes near you again get the hell out of there.”  
“Alright.”  
Levi nodded and walked away, leaving you to watch him feeling very confused.   
He must’ve been deadly serious about Nile otherwise why would he have used your first name instead of calling you “Brat” like he usually did? Was there something more sinister going on behind the scenes that he wasn't telling you about?

Mike sat back in his chair and stretched his arms above his head, staring down at the papers in front of him that lay scattered across his desk.   
His most recent formation changes Erwin used during expeditions beyond the walls had proved to be quite useful, however he still liked to mess around with them and tweak them every now and again just to be on the safe side and see if any improvements could be made.  
He turned his gaze to the family portrait that hung above the hearth and sighed.  
His father had often expressed his disappointment that Mike had never joined the military as a soldier, mainly because he wanted him to one day take over as the commander of the Survey Corps. However he did boast about his son’s exceptional mind when it came to planning and tactics. In fact one of the terms of Erwin Smith taking over as commander was that he continued to keep Mike as his military adviser, a term Erwin had been more than willing to agree to since the pair of them had grown up together and were practically like brothers.  
A knock on the door soon brought him out of his thoughts.  
“Yes?” He called, turning his attention towards the door.  
It opened a moment later and Connie stepped through, but did not approach. He was carrying a silver tray with a coffee pot and a porcelain cup on it.  
“I brought you some coffee Master, Nanaba thought you might like some while you’re working.”  
“Thank you Connie, much appreciated.” Smiled Mike, gesturing for him to come in and clearing some space on his desk.  
Connie nodded and placed the tray down, pouring a cup of coffee.  
“Have you seen f/n anywhere?”   
“No master I haven’t, sorry.”  
Mike sighed and frowned, he’d not seen much of you for the past couple of days since he was spending most of his time working on formation improvements for Erwin, apart from meal times and at night.   
Things were still going well between you but you seemed a little tense that morning and when he had asked you what was wrong you had shunned him claiming it was nothing. Clearly you still didn’t fully trust him, which hurt a lot since you seemed to place more trust in Eren and Levi than him.   
“Is everything okay Master?” Asked Connie, placing a cup of coffee in front of him. "Would you like me to look for her?"  
“That won't be necessary.” Replied Mike, turning his attention back to his work.  
Connie frowned but nodded.  
“Will you be requiring anything else?”  
“No thank you.”  
Connie nodded again and picked up the tray, leaving the study and closing the door behind him.  
Mike sighed and picked up his coffee cup, frowning at his work. Maybe he could try and get you to open up to him about what was bothering you later...

Having finally decided you'd had enough of hanging around the gardens and made your way to the stables to see what Eren was up to.  
“Hey Eren!” You called, seeing him stood outside one of the stalls grooming a dark brown horse.  
“Oh f/n, Hi!” He greeted, looking up from his task. “I didn’t think you were going to come see me today.”  
“Yeah I just needed a bit of me time.” You replied, looking at the horse and giving its neck a pat.  
“Oh be careful around this one.” He warned. “She has a thing about hair chewing...hence the bandanna.”  
You laughed and stepped back as the horse swung its large head towards you.  
“Nah-ah you ain’t doing that shit to me!” You remarked, raising a hand and stroking its muzzle.  
“So how are you today?” He asked, moving behind the horse and starting to brush its tail.  
“I’m okay, had a bit of a run in with Levi though...think I may have pissed him off.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah not in a good way either.”  
“Ah.”  
“I just asked him if he knew something about this creep that approached me at Hanji’s party the other night and he got pretty mad at me.”  
Eren frowned and turned to face you.  
“Who was it?”  
“Nile Dok, the commander of the Military Police.”  
“Hmm, I’ve heard a few bad things about him.” Admitted Eren. “A few of the other servants I spoke to had a few choice words to say whenever he came up in conversation.”  
“Well he seems to be sniffing around me and I’m not comfortable with it, the guy makes my skin crawl already and I’ve only met him once.”  
“So what did Levi say about him?”  
“He warned me to keep as far away as possible.”  
“You should probably listen to him then.” Reasoned Eren, meeting your gaze with a worried look for a moment before quickly replacing it with a smile. “Anyway wanna help me exercise the horses?”   
“I thought you didn’t do that till later?” You questioned, furrowing your brows in confusion.  
“I have a few other things to do today so I need to get it done early.”  
“Okay sure.” You nodded, you had nothing else to do that day and you loved riding around the expansive gardens when the weather was nice.  
Eren nodded and went to retrieve another horse from the stable, however your smile was replaced with a frown as he left.   
So far no one had done anything to calm your concerns about why Nile had taken an interest in you and your life...but that wasn’t going to stop you from finding out what was going on.

By the time you’d finished helping Eren with the horses it was almost time for lunch.  
You made your way back to the manor deep in thought, however you were soon snapped out of them when you heard arguing coming from the veranda.  
“Levi I’m sorry...”   
You raised a curious eyebrow, that voice sounded like Petra.  
Cautiously keeping your body as close to the wall as humanly possible, you risked a peak around the corner to see them stood talking...although arguing would've been more accurate.  
“Pull it together.” Said Levi sternly before walking away and heading back into the manor. "Unless you want us all to get caught out!"  
"Of course I don't, that's the last thing I want!" She called after him, but her words fell on deaf ears when he disappeared through the veranda doors.  
You waited until you were sure Levi was gone before approaching Petra, she was stood with her head low and her hands clasped in front of her.  
“Petra?”  
The ginger haired girls head jerked up and she stared at you with watering amber eyes.  
“F/n!” She gasped.   
“Are you okay?” You asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
“Yes, I…no not really?”  
“Still struggling with your feelings for Levi huh?”  
"How do you?"  
"I have eyes in my skull, I'm not stupid." You scoffed, making a poor attempt at cheering her up.  
“Mikasa already had a go at me over it a few days ago and Levi’s just…”  
You smiled sympathetically as an idea struck you.  
“Look if it helps...I have a friend in Wall Rose who might be willing to help take your mind off things.”  
Petra turned her gaze back towards you, cocking her head to one side.  
“I’ll warn you now, he’s not the most attractive of guys...but he could provide you with a source of entertainment.”  
"I hope your not suggesting I..."  
"No! Oh hell no!" You gasped, e/c eyes widening in horror. "No I would never suggest such a thing, I mean more along the lines of a meeting to see if a courtship could be entered into."  
Petra giggled and dried her eyes.  
“Oh I see, well I guess I could. So who is he?”  
“His name is Auruo, he’s around our age. He's kind of like an annoying sibling to me in all honesty but he's always good for a laugh.”  
Petra hummed in response and folded her arms.  
“He was looking to start courting before I left and came here, I can write to him and see if he would be interested in arranging a meeting if you’d like?”  
“Erm, sure okay...what harm can it do?”  
“Great, I’ll write to him tonight, that bastard owes me a favour so it's time to collect!”  
“Thanks f/n.” Smiled Petra.   
“F/n?”  
You both turned around at the sound of a voice behind you.  
“Oh Master!” Gasped Petra, her amber eyes widening. “I’m sorry, I’ll get back to work.”  
“No need to panic Petra.” Chuckled Mike. “I’m not Levi.”  
Petra smiled nervously and hurried away.  
You watched her leave before turning your attention to Mike.  
He slowly approached you and rested his hands on your shoulders before lowering his head to yours and placing a tender kiss on your cheek.  
“Are you okay? You seemed a little off this morning and no one’s seen you since breakfast.”  
“Yeah I’m fine.” You replied with a small smile.   
“Are you sure? If something is bothering you…”  
“It’s nothing I can’t handle honestly.” You said a little more sternly.  
Mike nodded and frowned.  
“Mike.”  
“Hmm?”  
“I can look after myself you know, I'm not some damsel in distress who needs saving from the world."  
Mike gently raised a large hand to your face and rested his palm on your cheek.  
“I don’t doubt that for a moment, but if something is worrying you I want to help.”  
You smile widened and you looked into his eyes, leaning into his touch.  
“It’s nothing really, I’m just being paranoid.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Okay, I’m just still a little creeped out by Nile and his sudden interest in my family when he’s only just met me.”  
“I’ve been wondering about that myself.” Admitted Mike, releasing his grip on you and folding his arms across his broad chest. “I feel it may have something to do with your father though.”  
“My father?” You gasped, your e/c eyes widening in shock.  
Before Mike could respond, Jean stepped out onto the veranda.  
“Excuse me Master, Mistress. Connie and I are ready to serve lunch.”  
“Thank you Jean we’ll be there in a moment.” Replied Mike, turning his attention back to you after he left. “I think we have things to discuss.”   
“Yeah, I agree.”

Once Connie and Jean had finished serving lunch and left the main hall you turned to Mike and folded your arms.  
“So what’s your theory on Nile and my father?” You asked quizzically.  
Mike frowned and looked into your e/c eyes.  
“I believe he may be using Nile to try and find out what’s going on in this marriage.”   
Now it was your turn to frown, however yours was much more sinister.  
“Sorry Mike, but I’m going to call bullshit on your theory!” You deadpanned.  
Mike’s eyes widened at your language, furthermore he’d not seen you frown with such malice since the day you were married and in all honesty, it still sent unpleasant chills through his body.  
“What do you think it is then?” He questioned, breaking up a piece of bread and dipping some into his soup.  
“When I danced with Erwin at Hanji’s party he warned me to watch my back around Nile.” You began, your gaze remained locked with your husband's as you spoke. “He told me he was very manipulative and didn’t take kindly to people standing up to him.”  
Mike swallowed his food and nodded.  
“Yes that’s true.” He replied. “I think he picked up on your unease when Nile introduced himself.”  
You sighed and clicked your tongue.   
“Erwin also said that if Nile could find any hint of a weakness in me he would exploit it for his own ends.”  
Mike froze and tensed up.  
“Like the fact our marriage isn’t how it seems.”  
You bit your lip and furrowed your brows, had Nile really seen through your act that you were completely in love with your husband? No how could he? He’d only ever met you once.  
“He couldn’t possibly be able to read me that easily.” You muttered more to yourself than to Mike.  
“F/n.”  
You looked up at the sound of your name.  
“I won’t let him hurt you.” Said Mike evenly, reaching for your hand across the table.   
You gave him and small smile and unfolded your arms, reaching for his hand and gently holding it.  
“I know you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself, but you are my wife and I will protect you from anything that threatens you.”  
“Yeah, I know.” You smiled, squeezing his hand.   
“I love you and I promise I won’t let anyone do anything to harm you.”  
“Yeah same goes for you, I care about you a lot Mike and I meant what I said the other day, I am happy here with you.”  
Your husband smiled and gently ran his thumb across the top of your hand.  
“Although can I just say...you’re doing a fine job of protecting me from Nanaba and her love of dressing me up!” You smirked sarcastically. “Do you have any idea of the mental trauma that inflicts on me?”  
Mike’s face was priceless.  
His eyes widened so fast his eyebrows reached his hairline and his jaw dropped open so rapidly you thought it would hit the table.  
You raised your free hand to your face to try and stifle your laughter, but it was without success.  
“I’m sorry I can’t help myself sometimes.” You giggled nervously. “On a serious note though, I trust you enough to know you wouldn’t let anyone try to harm me.”  
“Good.” Came the reply as he regained his composure, however a devilish smirk played on his lips. “Although next time we’re invited to a party...I’m giving Nanaba an extra two hours to help you get ready!”  
Now it was his turn to smirk as you recoiled from him in horror.  
“You wouldn’t dare?” You questioned nervously.  
Mike laughed and reached for your hand again, staring into your eyes and smiling warmly as you allowed him the affectionate gesture by placing your hand back into his.   
“Have I managed to put you at ease over Nile?” He asked.  
“Yes a little, I’ll be fine.”

After lunch Mike decided to take a break from his work and spend some time with you.  
It was still a warm day so he decided to take you around the gardens, the pair of you were enjoying a leisurely pace as you walked arm in arm.  
“So how are your tweaks to your latest formation for Erwin going?” You asked curiously.   
The tall blonde looked at you with a raised eyebrow.  
“I didn’t think military affairs would interest you.”  
“Well I’m not sold on it admittedly, but I am a little curious. I’ve heard all the stories and such about the Survey Corps and the titans.”  
Mike hummed thoughtfully and nodded.  
“Well it’s not the easiest of jobs but I enjoy it, I learned most of it from my father. He was quite a good military tactician as well.”  
“To be honest I think the uniform would’ve suited you.”  
Mike snorted and looked down at you.  
“Well I do still have an old uniform from when I lived at the base with my father.”  
You smiled as an image of Mike in a Survey Corps uniform found its way into your head, quite a handsome image at that.  
"Hmm, would you wear it for me sometime?"  
"It might be a little small on me now since I was a lot younger back then."  
"Too bad, I think it would've suited you."  
Mike raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to respond, but before you could continue your conversation you were interrupted by Nanaba.  
“My Lord! My Lord!” She had clearly been running since she sounded out of breath.  
“What’s wrong Nanaba?” He asked worriedly when the two of you turned back to face her.  
Nanaba stopped and panted, holding up a hand to signal she needed a moment to compose herself.  
“I’m sorry to disturb you and your wife My Lord, but you have visitors.”  
Mike frowned, he wasn’t expecting anyone that day.  
“Who is it?” You asked, not caring whether it was your place to ask or not.  
“Well it is...your parents My Lady.”  
“My parents?” You repeated in shock. “What the hell are they doing here?”  
“My Lord they are most insistent on speaking with you and your wife. Levi is doing his best to keep them distracted but I fear he may soon say something inappropriate.”   
“Alright we’re on our way.” Said Mike.  
Nanaba nodded and hurried away, leaving you and Mike to stare at each other in confusion.

Levi stood outside the entrance to the main hall, curiously watching your parents as they sat at the large table and awaited your arrival.   
He hated it when guests showed up unannounced but so far he had managed to keep his composure and not resort to his usual rude abrasiveness.  
“Levi!”   
The raven haired male turned around and raised an eyebrow upon seeing Nanaba approaching him.  
“They’re on their way back, they won’t be long.”  
“Fine.” He replied bluntly, making his way back into the hall and approaching your parents.  
Your father looked up expectantly.   
“They’ll be here in a few minutes.” Said Levi evenly.  
Your father nodded and looked at your mother when she turned to speak to him.  
“Please don’t go off at the deep end with her, we’re here to build bridges not destroy them.”   
“I know.” Sighed your father. “I owe her an explanation for my actions...now more than ever.”

You and Mike stopped outside the entrance to the main hall.  
“Are you alright?” Asked Mike worriedly, placing his hands on your shoulders.  
“I can’t run away from my father forever can I?” You snorted. “At least now I can tell him to his face what i really think of him.”  
“F/n, please try and stay calm, we don’t even know why he’s here.”  
“How can I stay calm knowing that damned selfish control freak is just on the other side of those doors?” You growled angrily, not noticing one door open and someone step through them.  
“Tch about time, they’re getting impatient.” Remarked Levi, earning both yours and your husband's immediate attention.  
“Did they say why they’re here?” You asked curiously.  
“No, they just say it’s important.”  
Mike sighed and looked at you.  
“Are you ready?”   
You nodded and narrowed your eyes, drawing a deep breath.  
“Alright.”  
Mike walked towards the doors and walked through as Levi opened them for him.  
“Mike!” Smiled your father rising from his seat an approaching him.  
“D/n.” Replied Mike neutrally. “What brings you here?”  
However his question went unanswered.  
“F/n!” Gasped your father.   
He was clearly pleased to see you, however you did not return the sentiment.  
“Father.” You snorted, folding your arms when he came towards you and embraced you.  
“It’s good to see you.” He said, pulling away from you and trying to smile, a feeble attempt to hide his disdain at your lack of affection towards him.  
“Whatever.” You remarked, shrugging him away.  
Your mother sighed and shook her head, watching as Mike gestured for everyone to sit down.  
“I’m sorry to turn up unannounced Mike, but I’m afraid this is of grave importance and concerns both you and my daughter.” Said your father as he returned to his seat.  
“Let me guess.” You remarked bitterly. “You’re in debt again and you need Mike to divorce me so you can marry me off to someone else against my will?”  
“F/n!” Gasped your mother, her eyes widened in horror.  
Mike swallowed hard, while he loved your fiery attitude he really wished you could keep a lid on it at times.  
Your father swallowed hard and narrowed his eyes at you.  
“I don’t expect you to forgive me for what I forced upon you...” Said your father in a low voice.   
“Good!” You snarled. “Hell will freeze over before that happens!”  
“F/n calm down.” Warned your mother sternly, earning her a harsh scowl.  
“F/n, maybe you should let him explain himself.” Mike reasoned, reaching for your hand however you pulled away and turned your anger onto him.  
“Why the hell should I? Whose side are you even on?”  
“F/n for once in your life will you lose the attitude and do as you’re told?” Shouted your father standing from his seat.  
“You lost any right to tell me what to do when you forced me to marry Mike!” You replied in a dangerously low voice, knowing full well that shouting back at him wouldn’t do you any favours.  
“I am still your father!”   
“Tch, some father!” You retorted. “You couldn’t wait to marry me off and save your precious reputation!”  
“I rushed you into a marriage with Mike to protect you!” Your father was now on the brink of tears, something that didn't happen very often. “You would’ve understood that if you weren’t so stubborn and refused to let him court you properly, why must you always be so difficult?”  
“Bullshit!” You growled. “Mike told me everything! About how you lied when you said he would only help out our family if he could have my hand in marriage!”  
Your mother and father stared accusingly at Mike.  
“I genuinely love your daughter.” He said firmly, not even twitching under their combined gazes. “When she confronted me about that I had to tell her the truth.”  
Your mother looked to your father who simply sighed and sat back down.  
“I know you genuinely care about her my friend.” Replied your father quietly, keeping his eyes locked with your husband's. “If you didn’t I would never have given you my blessing when you asked to court her.”  
“So why all the lies and deceit?” You questioned. “Oh and while we're on that subject, how could you stoop so low as to threaten a pregnant woman? You were going to start a rumor about her unborn child not being fathered by her husband you sick bastard!”  
Your father swallowed hard and lowered his head.  
“F/n when you have a family of your own one day, you will understand the lengths you must go to to protect them.” Reasoned your mother. “He wouldn’t really have done it, it was just a scare tactic.”  
“You make me sick!” You sneered, standing from your seat and preparing to leave the room. “Both of you!”  
“We did what we had to do to protect you from the clutches of that vile monster we were in debt to!” Shouted your father at your retreating figure.   
“Tch and who might that be?” You snorted, reaching for the door handle.  
“Nile Dok!”


	17. Ghosts of the Past

You head jerked around at the sound of that name, your hand freezing mid air, just hovering just above the door handle.  
“What...what did you just say?” You stuttered, your eyes narrowing.  
“Now that we have your attention, maybe we can talk like adults.” Remarked your mother, gesturing for you to return to your seat.  
You swallowed hard and obediently made your way back to your parents and husband, seating yourself and folding your arms.   
“I want to know it all.” You warned angrily, the time for keeping secrets was over. “The entire truth!”  
“Of course Sweetheart.” Your father nodded and smiled sadly. “We’ll tell you everything.”

Levi leaned against the wall near the double doors that led to the main hall.  
He couldn’t help but overhear some of what was being discussed thanks to you losing your temper, however one name brought up in the conversation he heard made him feel sick to his stomach.  
Nile Dok.  
He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.   
He’d had run ins with the vile Military Police commander in the past, even the very mention of the name stirred up terrible memories he’d long since tried to bury deep down in his subconscious.  
“Levi!”   
Turning to his right, his usual stoic frown firmly in place, he saw Eren approaching him.  
“There you are I was worried about you, is everything okay? F/n is concerned that she's said something to upset you.”  
“I’m fine.” Remarked Levi.  
“Are you sure” Questioned Eren, cautiously reaching out to put a hand on the older man’s arm.  
“I said I’m fine, leave me alone you stupid brat!” Growled Levi, batting his hand away almost the moment the stable boy made contact with him.  
“Okay sorry.” He muttered remorsefully, walking away towards the servants quarters with his head bowed.  
Levi rolled his eyes and shook his head, folding his arms again he continued to guard the doors that led to the main hall.

“Well, get on with it then!” You demanded impatiently.  
Your father drew a deep breath and began to speak.  
“I’ve always had friends in high places, Nile Dok being one of them. However he started to change when he became the commander of the Military Police, he started to act vile, cruel and basically went mad with the power that the role brought.”  
You clenched your jaw, but remained silent and let your father continue.  
“I was stupid to think he would remain the same decent man I was once friends with and I know the debt I got us into was of my own making. I should never have agreed to meet him at the tavern that night.”  
Your mother reached out and placed a comforting hand on your father’s arm as he started to tremble.  
“We got drunk, played cards and I made a very foolish bet. Inevitably, I lost and Nile gave me two choices...pay off my debt…” He choked back a sob and lowered his head. “Or give him your hand in marriage.”  
“What?” You shrieked in horror, your heart began hammering in your chest.  
“He gave me a month to decide what I wanted to do…”  
“So that’s when you came to me for help?” Asked Mike curiously.  
Your father nodded and raised his head.  
“I noticed the interest you took in f/n, you always asked about her and I could see the affection you held for her when you looked at her during your visits.”   
“I will admit I was unnerved at first due to the age gap.” Your mother cut in. “However I knew you were a gentleman and wouldn’t do anything to harm her, which was why we didn't hesitate to give you our permission to start a courtship.”  
You turned your gaze to Mike, searching his face questioningly.  
“They are telling the truth f/n.” He said evenly, knowing that you weren't quite sure whether you should believe them or not.  
It was quite a blow that the people who had brought you into the world and raised you no longer had the luxury of your unconditional trust, but with all of the lies and deceit it came as no surprise to either of them.  
“It was my situation with Nile that prompted me to allow Mike to court you.” Said your father. “When he agreed to lend me the money I needed to pay off Nile, I said he could have anything he wanted from me.” Your father paused and chuckled. “He wouldn’t hear of it of course, he always was an honourable man.”  
“You’re a friend, friends help each other without any thought of reward.” Mike replied firmly.  
“Knowing I then had the money to pay off Nile, I knew the next thing I needed to do was protect you from him, sort of insurance if you will.”  
“I had no idea of your fathers intentions when I asked his permission to court you f/n.” Said Mike, looking into your e/c eyes. "Nor was I aware that it was Nile your father was in debt to."  
“No he didn’t.” Your father cut in. “In fact it wasn’t until a few days after he agreed to help that he asked my permission to attempt to court you.”  
“So that’s why you blackmailed Hanji into making all the arrangements?” You asked, however there was an underlying tone of disgust in your voice.  
“Yes.” Replied your mother. “We knew that if we could make you grow fond of Mike then you probably wouldn’t be opposed to a union with him. Of course you made it very difficult, constantly running off and basically being insolent.”  
“You can’t just force me to fall in love with someone!” You snapped viciously. “That’s not how it works!”  
“I know.” Replied your mother. “We were wrong to do it, but we had to try.”  
“So you resorted to guilt tripping me into marrying when I wouldn’t cooperate in allowing Mike to get to know me?”  
Your father nodded and stared at your husband sadly.  
“Mike...I am sorry I had to use you and manipulate your feelings for my daughter in such a way, but I need you to understand that I only did it to protect her. In all honesty I had hoped that if she saw what a decent man you were she would start to warm up to you.”  
Mike sighed deeply.  
“You do realize I wanted to court f/n properly? I was prepared to walk away since she wasn't showing any interest in participating in courtship.”  
“I know.” Replied your father. “When Nile found out about your wedding, let’s just say he wasn’t too impressed. I guess he saw through my coup, although he did graciously accept that my debt was paid.”  
“Why was he at the wedding?”  
“As he was a friend, I invited him...although on the other hand part of me got cocky and wanted to rub his face in it. I didn’t know that he was going to rear his head again later and approach f/n at Commander Smith’s wife’s party.”  
“Wait, how do you know about that?” You asked, your tone softened as it was replaced by shock and curiosity.   
“A friend of mine is quite close to Lady Hanji.” Said your mother. “She told us she had seen you talking with him, naturally as soon as we heard we knew we needed to speak to you and warn you about him.”  
“So that’s the reason you’re here.”   
“Now you know the truth.” Said your father softly. "I' so sorry it came to this, but it is what it is."  
“F/n are you alright?” Asked Mike, reaching out and putting a hand on your shoulder.   
“I need some air.” You muttered, standing from your seat you walked briskly to the doors that led to veranda and disappeared outside.  
“F/n!” Called your mother, but you didn’t respond.  
“No, let her go Dear.” Said your father sadly. “It’s a lot to take in.”  
Mike sighed and also stood up.  
“I’ll have someone bring us something to drink.”  
“Thanks Mike.” Said your father, giving him a small smile.

“Levi, have Jean fetch us something to drink please.”  
Levi looked around upon hearing the door to the main hall open and Mike address him.  
“Alright.” He replied, walking back into the main hall and through the side door that led to the kitchen and servants quarters to find Jean.   
He didn’t need to look very far since he was currently in the break room with a cup of coffee, completely unaware that his brief rest was about to be cut short.  
The younger male picked up his cup, raising it to his lips as soon as the door swung open.  
“Oi Horse Face!" Said Levi bluntly, almost causing him to spill the hot liquid down himself. "Mike wants you to take his guests something to drink.”  
“Okay Levi, on my way.” Came the hasty reply, Jean had already gotten on Levi’s bad side a few too many times in the past couple of weeks and he was determined not to make that mistake again.  
“By the way have you seen Jaeger?”  
Jean nodded, standing up and putting his drink on the side for when he returned.  
“Yeah he’s in his room, he’ll be going back to the stables soon though.”  
Waiting until the other male had left, Levi then made his way back through the servants quarters to Eren's room, halting outside but not bothering to knock on the door.  
“Oi Brat, are you still in there?” He shouted through the thick wood.  
“It’s unlocked”   
Levi opened the door and stepped in, finding Eren sat at his desk facing away from him.  
“Everything okay?” He asked, not looking up from his current task of writing to his mother back home in Shiganshina.  
Levi approached Eren and leaned over him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and burying his face in the crook of the younger male’s neck, causing him to tense up at the sudden affectionate gesture.  
“Levi?” Asked Eren, looking up from his letter.  
Levi responded with actions rather than words, he wasn’t exactly good at apologies.  
He raised his left hand to Eren’s face and rested his palm against his cheek, placing his thumb under the stable boy's chin and tilting his head up towards him. He then leaned in and kissed him, slowly and gently.  
Eren melted into the kiss and put his pen down, reaching his hands up and tangling them through Levi’s soft raven hair.  
When they finally parted Eren smiled and cupped Levi’s cheeks in his hands.  
“I forgive you.” He said softly, placing a quick peck on his lover’s lips  
Levi nodded awkwardly and stood up straight, tidying his hair and straightening his cravat he left the room and headed back upstairs.

Out on the veranda you leaned against the balustrade and sighed deeply.  
“How could he?” You muttered to yourself. “How could he do that to me? To Mike?”  
“F/n?”  
You spun round and were greeted by your mother slowly walking towards you  
“Are you alright?”  
You silently turned away from her and gritted your teeth.  
“Sweetheart please.” She said, gently placing a hand on your shoulder. “It’s as your father said, you do anything it takes to keep your family safe. When you and Mike have children of your own you’ll understand.”  
Your jaw twitched slightly, a motion that did not go unnoticed by your mother.  
"Although I doubt that will be any time soon?" She asked with a frown. “I take it you haven’t consummated your marriage have you?”  
“No.” You replied bluntly, not particularly wanting to discuss this particular subject with anyone.  
“I see.” Your mother’s frown deepened. “Well I can’t say I’m surprised considering how stubborn you are, is there no love between you and Mike at all?”  
You sighed and folded your arms.  
“We’re slowly getting to know each other better. He’s actually nice, he loves me...but I’m only just starting to like him.”  
“Well that’s good then.” Your mother smiled. “Maybe you’ll learn to love him in time.”  
“Maybe I will.” You shrugged. "Maybe I won't."  
“F/n.”  
You turned around and saw Levi stood in the doorway leading inside to the main hall.  
“Mike’s asking if you’re okay.”  
“Guess that’s my cue to go back inside.” You shrugged nonchalantly, secretly glad of an excuse to get away from your mother's uncomfortable questioning.  
Your mother watched you for a moment as you walked away but remained where she was, once you had gone she turned her attention to Levi.  
“Hello Levi.” She smiled warmly. “Long time no see.”

“F/n, are you alright?” Asked Mike worriedly as you returned to your seat.  
“I’m fine.” You replied, sitting down and folding your arms.  
“I am truly sorry for everything I had to put you through.” Said your father. “Both of you.”  
"The matter of your debt." You growled lowly, anger still bubbling away in your gut. "Is that why Nile approached me at Hanji's party and said that he recognized me?"  
"Yes, considering he has only ever seen you in passing because you were rarely at home once we finally allowed you out alone, he only saw you properly for the first time after seeing you on your wedding day." Explained your father.  
"I see."  
"I'm sorry I kept this from you Mike, but you know what Nile is..." He stopped mid sentence and shuddered. "I did what I had to do to protect my family."  
Mike nodded and turned his attention back to you, he could see in your eyes that you were struggling with this revelation.   
The big question was...what would it mean for you and him now the truth was finally out?

“M/n.” Replied Levi, approaching your mother.  
“You look well, how have you been?”   
"Surviving."  
Your mother nodded and looked out over the gardens.  
“How long has it been since we last met? Ten years?”  
“Something like that.” Shrugged Levi.  
“You haven’t changed at all, you’re still as I remember you when Farlan was alive.”  
Levi swallowed hard at the very mention of that name.  
“Do you still think about him?” Asked your mother.  
“Every damn time I look at f/n.” Muttered the raven haired male.  
Your mother smiled and shook her head.  
“Do you still have the broken pendant he gave you?”  
Levi’s frown deepened, he reached into his shirt and pulled out half a faded bronze stags head which hung on a simple chain around his neck.   
You mother gently took it in her left hand and stroked her thumb over it.   
“F/n still has the other half you know, she very rarely takes it off. I take it she has no memory of who you are?”  
“No she doesn’t.”   
“Do you want her to remember?”  
Levi raised an eyebrow but remained silent.  
“Did you ever find someone else? After…” She paused and sniffed, fighting back a few tears. “After he died.”  
“His name’s Eren.” Replied Levi bluntly, indicating he wasn’t comfortable discussing his past with her...even if she was part of it.  
“How long?”   
“A year.”  
Your mother nodded and released the pendant, allowing Levi to conceal it in his shirt once more.  
“Well, I’m glad you were able to move on. It's what Farlan would've wanted.”  
Levi simply stared at her but said nothing.  
“I...um...I should get back inside to my husband.” Your mother cautiously raised her left hand and rested it against Levi’s right cheek. “It’s my birthday soon, we're having a party at our country villa. Please try and come, it would mean a lot to me.”  
Levi sighed and clicked his tongue in thought.  
“I’ll see.”  
“Take care of yourself Levi.”  
Levi narrowed his eyes, watching your mother leave the veranda and head back into the manor.  
Once she was gone he turned to look out across the gardens and folded his arms, gripping the pendant around his neck through the material of his shirt and gritting his teeth as painful memories of the past fought for his attention.

"So, now you know the truth...can you forgive me?” Asked your father cautiously as he and your mother prepared to leave.  
You sighed and folded your arms, stopping in the entrance hall and finding Levi waiting by the doors to let them out.  
“I need time to get my head around things.” You replied bluntly. “I know I can never forgive you for what you did to Hanji though.”  
“F/n...” Interrupted your mother.  
“No, it’s fine. I understand...” Your father said sadly, raising a hand to silence her. “That was an unforgivable offence.”  
He stared at you for a moment with a look of sadness and hope in his eyes.  
“Can your old man at least have a hug from his little girl before he leaves?”  
You rolled your eyes and reluctantly allowed him to to embrace you, loosely returning it.  
“Will we see you both for your mother’s birthday in a couple of weeks time?”   
"Of course." Answered Mike, while you nodded but remained silent.  
There was no point in staying angry at them forever considering all they were doing was trying to protect you...even if they did go about it in completely the wrong way.   
“No hiding under the table this time!” Teased your mother approaching you and pulling you into her arms.  
You rolled your eyes again and returned her embrace.   
“Well, sorry again to drop in unannounced.” You father said with a weak smile, turning to Mike.  
“No it’s fine, I’m glad you did.” He replied, gently putting an arm around your shoulders as you moved to stand next to him and folded your arms.  
Your father nodded and took your mother’s arm in his.  
“Look after yourselves, hopefully we’ll see you soon.”  
“Wait.” You called with a sigh.  
“Yes?” Asked your mother hopefully.  
“Do either of you know if Auruo is still around?”  
“Auruo?” Laughed your mother. “What on earth are you wanting to know about that strange boy for?”  
“Planning a grand return to Wall Rose and the tavern life are you?” Your father chuckled. "You're supposed to be a lady now f/n, ladies don't go to taverns and get drunk on a regular basis."  
"I might've come home in the early hours of the morning, but I was never drunk!" You scoffed. “I wanted to know if he was still looking to start courting, I have a potential match for him.”  
“Oh? Who might that be?” Asked your mother curiously.  
“One of Mike’s kitchen staff. Things didn’t go well with her last suitor, so she’s looking at other...prospects.”  
Levi focused his attention on you and raised an eyebrow, making you feel wary at your choice of words.  
“I see.” Replied your father. “Well I will be seeing his father tomorrow, so I will inquire on your behalf and write back to you as soon as I know.”  
“Thank you Father.” You afforded him a small smile.  
“It’s the least I owe you Sweetheart, I have some serious making up to do.”  
“I appreciate it.”   
“We’ll see you both soon.” Said your mother as she and your father turned to leave.   
Levi escorted them out of the main entrance and followed them down the steps, observing them climb into the waiting carriage.  
“Watch yourself Levi.” Said your father sternly as the driver closed the door. “If Nile is sniffing around f/n, then chances are he will likely find out where you’ve been hiding for the past ten years as well.”  
“I can handle that arrogant bastard.” Said Levi bluntly.  
“Just promise us you’ll be careful.” Your mother said worriedly. "We don't want to see anything bad happen to you."  
“I’ll be fine.”  
With one last nod your father ordered the carriage driver to leave, once the gate was closed behind them Levi returned to the manor.

“Are you alright?” Asked Mike, rubbing your left shoulder in a comforting manner.  
“I’ll be fine.” You replied evenly, not meeting his gaze.  
“Do you need some time alone?”  
You shook your head.  
“If I’m on my own I‘ll go crazy thinking everything over.” You muttered.  
Mike stared at you sympathetically and pulled you into his arms, resting his chin on top of your head and breathing in your scent.  
“I know it’s a lot to take in.” He mumbled gently. "I wasn't even aware of half of what was going on until today myself."  
Before he could continue the main door opened and Levi returned, however he walked straight past the pair of you and headed towards the servants quarters.  
You pulled away from Mike and looked up at him.  
“I’ll be back in a moment.” You said before going after Levi.  
Mike simply nodded and watched you leave.  
“Levi!” You called, catching him just before he reached the door leading to the servants quarters.  
“What?” He asked, turning back to face you and folding his arms.  
“Are you...okay?” You asked nervously, knowing full well that he would tell you he was even if it was a lie.  
“I’m fine.”  
“Look erm...” You paused for a moment, thinking carefully what to say next. “I hope I didn’t overstep the mark with Petra, I know she’s your cover but I also worked out she’s developed feelings for you...I’m only trying to help her out before she does something she regrets.”  
Levi’s gaze towards you softened slightly.  
“It’s fine Brat.” He replied in an unusually gentle tone, raising his hand and ruffling your hair. “I’ll see you later.”  
“Um okay.” You muttered, blinking rapidly at the strange gesture.   
Why the hell had he even done that and what was the meaning behind it?  
You waited until he had left before returning to Mike in the entrance hall, a confused frown slowly settling over your features.  
“Everything okay?”   
“Yeah, I think so.”   
“Come on, we’ll go to the sitting room.”   
You nodded and allowed Mike to lead you away, although you couldn’t help but glance back worriedly in the direction of the servants quarters.

Levi entered his room and locked the door behind him, slamming his back against it and gripping his head in his hands as he let out a frustrated growl.  
Why now? Why did they have to come back into his life?  
He’d not seen your parents when they came to the manor for your wedding reception, but now the burning question in his mind was finally answered as to why you had seemed so familiar to him.  
Had it really been ten years? Ten years since…  
He screwed his eyes shut and tried to block out the painful memories, but to no avail. The faded bronze pendant he always wore around his neck served as a constant reminder of his past, of everything he had gained...and lost.  
He knew in the back of his mind that he recognized you the first night you and he had tea together, back when you were still opposed to your union with Mike.   
Seeing your parents again had awakened the memories he fought so hard to block out and just confirmed who you were.  
He walked over to his bed and flopped down on it, laying back and covering his face with his left arm, a deep sigh escaped him.  
Sitting up he reached into his shirt, pulling out the pendant and staring at it, his eyes narrowed at it thoughtfully as he remembered your mother’s words.  
“F/n still has the other half you know.”  
His brows furrowed, did that mean it was here in the manor? She had said you very rarely took it off.   
He slowly curled his hand into a fist around it, closing his eyes and swallowing hard as he found his mind unlocking memories he fought so hard to suppress, taking him back to the day he gave the other half of it to you ten long years ago…

You and Mike were currently in the sitting room.  
Everything your parents had told you that afternoon was still going around and around in your mind and making your head ache, nothing made sense anymore and you were struggling to take it all in.  
Mike was truly shocked at the state your parents had left you in, the fiery cocky you he loved so much was nowhere to be seen. Instead you were replaced by a passive and confused shadow of your usual self, that was currently clinging to him like your life depended on it.  
Your head was currently resting on his chest listening to his calming heartbeat while your left arm gripped his shirt, your nails almost scratching into his chest.  
Mike remained silent, your parent’s revelations hadn’t affected him as badly as they had you, but they had shocked him enough that he didn’t know what to say to try and comfort you.  
Instead he simply decided to hold you close and rest his chin on your head, his right hand gently stroking through your h//l h/c hair in an effort to soothe you.  
“Suddenly it all makes sense.” You muttered. “Why Nile approached me and why I felt like someone was walking over my grave when he looked at me.”  
Mike tightened his grip on you and placed a tender kiss on your forehead.  
“I won’t let him hurt you f/n.”   
“Yeah I know.” You replied, loosening your grip on his shirt.  
“Although...something else is bothering me.”  
“What is it?”   
You frowned and sat up.  
“When my mother came outside to me, she looked at Levi like she knew him...I mean really knew him well and has done for a long time.”  
Mike swallowed hard and looked away, but his reaction gave away the fact he knew far more that he was willing to admit.  
“Mike?” You narrowed your eyes slightly, your old self showing signs of returning. “You know something don’t you?”  
“Yes, but it’s not for me to tell you.” He turned back to you. “You need to ask your mother about that, I doubt Levi will tell you. He doesn’t talk about his past to anyone...not even Eren.”  
You looked away and frowned deeply.   
“F/n I’m sorry, if I could tell you I would.”  
“No it’s fine I understand.” You said as you turned back to him, biting back the urge to make a comment that everyone else had lied to you so why shouldn't he.  
It was obvious he didn't want to divulge information about Levi's past out of respect for him, something which you could completely understand and respect. After all, Levi was extremely cagey when it came to his past and the fact he wouldn't even speak to Eren about it was a telltale sign that something terrible must've happened to him that he would rather try to forget.  
Mike cautiously raised his right hand to your face, resting his palm against your cheek.  
“I really didn’t know about your parents intentions.”  
“I know you didn’t.” You closed your eyes and leaned into his warm touch.   
Mike swallowed hard and ran his thumb over the soft warm skin of your cheek, moving his head closer to yours so you could feel his breath fanning against your face.  
You opened your eyes and found his warm blue orbs staring directly into yours.  
“I love you f/n and I promise I will do everything I can to keep you safe from Nile.”  
“I know.”  
You wished you could tell Mike you loved him too, but the sad truth was you didn’t.   
Yes your feelings for him were growing stronger, but it wasn’t love...not yet anyway.  
You cautiously moved your head closer to his and gently brushed your lips against his in a chaste kiss, hoping that your actions would tell him that you cared deeply for him and trusted him.  
Mike sighed contently at the intimate contact, his eyes slowly closing as he leaned into you and attempted to deepen the kiss. His heart hammered in his chest as you allowed his request and leaned further into him, placing your hands on his broad shoulders.  
His lips moved in sync with yours, the stubble on his top lip gently scratching your face, but not in an unpleasant way  
After a few moments he broke away and stared into your e/c eyes, a small smile gracing his handsome features.  
“I need to get back to work, will you be alright?”  
“Yeah I’ll be fine. I should probably go tell Petra that I’ll be hearing from my father regarding Auruo in a few days.”  
“I’ll see you at dinner then.”  
You nodded and smiled as he placed a tender kiss on your forehead before standing up and leaving, closing the door behind him.   
Furrowing your brows in frustration you resolved to find and confront Levi about his connection to your family, you needed answers and you were going to make sure you got them...one way or the other.

Levi finally left the servants quarters and made his way through the main hall.   
“Levi.”  
The raven haired male spun round and looked behind him, seeing Mike approaching.  
“I just thought I should warn you, f/n noticed her mother’s familiarity with you earlier...I have a feeling she will confront you about it at some point.”  
“Tch, that brat doesn’t miss a thing.” Snorted Levi folding his arms.  
“I haven’t said anything to her, it’s not my place to.” Mike paused a moment and looked into Levi’s cold grey eyes. “I’m not going to force you to tell her anything but...if you do decide to explain things to her then don’t spare the details. Tell her the absolute truth, no matter how much it upsets her.”  
Levi narrowed his eyes.   
“I haven’t decided what I’m going to do yet.”  
Mike nodded and exhaled deeply.   
“Alright, well I’ll leave you to gather your thoughts. If anyone needs me I will be in my study.”  
Levi silently watched him walk way before making his way outside to do check on Eren’s work in the stables.

“Hey Mikasa, is Petra around?”  
“Oh Hello f/n.” Mikasa looking up from preparing some kind of meat upon hearing you call her name.  
“She will be back in a moment, she’s just in the pantry.”  
“Okay, I have some news for her.”  
Mikasa raised a curious eyebrow.  
“Oh and you won’t need to worry about her landing Eren and Levi in trouble of this works out.”  
“In what way?”  
“Mikasa I have those...oh f/n what are you doing here?”  
“Ah Petra, just the girl I was looking for!” You smiled warmly, turning to face the ginger haired cook.  
“Oh?” She asked nervously, putting down the basket of vegetables she was carrying  
“My father is seeing Auruo’s tomorrow, if he is still interested in courting I can push ahead with arranging a meeting for you.”  
“Wow that was fast!” Gasped Petra, her amber eyes widening in shock.  
“I get it now.” Said Mikasa evenly, seemingly pleased with the development. “Well I hope your plan works.”  
Petra frowned at the raven haired girl before turning her attention back to you and giving you a bright smile.  
“Thank you f/n.”  
“As soon as I hear from my father I’ll let you know.”  
“So what happens to her being Levi’s cover?” Asked Mikasa.  
“Auruo will understand, his cousin used to act as a cover for one of his friends in the Hermina Branch Garrison.”  
“Fair enough.”   
“Anyway I gotta go, see you both later.”  
“Bye.”  
“Bye f/n and thanks again.”  
Petra looked at Mikasa and handed over the vegetables she had recently brought out of the pantry.   
“Did she seem a little off to you?”  
“I dunno maybe.” Shrugged Mikasa. “Anyway it’s none of our business, just concentrate on winning over that Auruo guy or whatever he’s called.”  
Petra simply rolled her eyes and got back to the task at hand, although secretly she wanted to ask Mikasa if she fancied being a bridesmaid at her wedding if things did go her way!

Levi returned to the veranda and leaned on the balustrade.  
His head was still all over the place as he debated whether he should tell you the truth about who he really was or not, on the one hand he knew you trusted him and perhaps even thought of him as a friend in your own little way, given how close you were to Eren. On the other hand however if he did reveal the truth, there was every possibility you would turn against him and even despise him enough to rat him out to the traditionalists in revenge for the pain his revelations would cause you.  
‘No she’d never be that callous...would she?’  
“Levi.”  
Levi froze at the sound of a familiar voice calling his name.  
“Mike warned me you’d probably come and find me Brat.” He deadpanned, keeping his back to you as he heard you approach from the main hall doors.  
“I figured he might.” You mused, moving to stand beside him. “Look Levi I...I know you don’t talk about your past but…”  
“No...you need to know the truth.” Levi screwed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, although he was secretly grateful that you weren’t going to force his hand. The possibility that one way or the another, you had either worked things out or were just suspicious was enough to push him into making a decision, he just hoped it was the right one. “You’ve been lied to enough.”  
Your eyes widened when he finally turned to face you.  
“Not here though, we’ll talk inside. There’s an old drawing room upstairs where no one will disturb us.”  
“I understand.”  
Levi’s frown deepened as he made his way inside.  
You swallowed hard and silently followed him up the stairs and along several corridors until you reached a large wooden door at the end of the west wing.  
Levi unlocked the door and turned back to you before he entered.  
“Listen f/n.” He warned, his cold grey eyes locking with your warm e/c ones. “What I’m about to tell you, you must never repeat to anyone.”  
“I won’t Levi, I promise.”   
He nodded and gestured for you to enter the room, following behind you a moment later and locking the door.


	18. Memories and Reunions

The drawing room was pretty much empty apart apart from a few storage crates and royal blue drapes on the windows that reached the polished oak floorboards, clearly no one came up here anymore. However it was also obvious that Levi still found the time to make sure that the room was kept clean and dust free, which you found to be quite typical.  
Levi turned to you after locking the door, walking over to where you were currently sat on the window ledge.  
“Does this mean anything to you?” He asked suddenly, reaching inside his shirt and pulling out the faded bronze pendant.  
Your brows furrowed as you stood up and walked towards him, slowly reaching out as he unclipped it from his neck and handed it to you. Carefully holding the small object in your right hand, you studied it intently for a moment.  
Levi watched your reaction closely, not moving a muscle.  
“No way.” You gasped a few moments later, your eyes going wide.   
You reached into your shirt pocket and pulled out a faded bronze pendant on a small chain, identical to the one Levi had.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” He muttered, watching you hold it against the piece he had just handed you and observing the way your eyes widened in disbelief when you put them together to make a whole.  
“F/n...what do you remember about ten years ago?”   
You looked up and met his gaze, confusion etched across your features.  
“My mother had a twin brother...Farlan, my uncle. He...he died just before I turned eleven, this pendant..." You handed the first half back to Levi. "Another member of my family gave it to me, they told me why it was broken but I can't remember what they said or who they were.”  
Levi’s jaw clenched slightly upon hearing that name and sat down on the window ledge.  
“Levi, why do you have the other half?” You asked nervously, sitting down next to him. In the back of your mind you already knew he answer, but that didn't mean it was right. For all you knew he could've found it, stolen it or been given it by someone else  
“You really don’t remember me do you?” He asked gently, his brows furrowing as he looked into your eyes, searching for any sign that his words might trigger a memory. “Tch, well at least one of us managed to forget what happened...you always were a resilient brat.”  
Suddenly something clicked in your mind and a shuddering breath escaped you.  
“You knew my uncle didn’t you?”  
“Yes.” He sighed and averted his gaze for a moment.  
“Do you…” You drew a deep breath but Levi was already way ahead of you.  
“Yes I know how he died...I was there, it was my fault.”  
A shudder ran through you and you swallowed hard, you’d not been prepared for that answer.  
Levi sighed and turned back to face you, his eyes no longer appeared harsh and you could see the pain and grief within them when he spoke again.  
“Listen f/n, what I’m about to tell you isn’t going to be easy for you to hear.”  
You nodded and clenched your fists in your lap.   
“Just tell me...please, I need to know.”  
Levi stared into your eyes for a moment, he hated that he was going to hurt you like this, but Mike had told him not to hold back what he knew.   
He inhaled deeply and finally allowed himself to confront the past he had spent so long running from...  
 **  
** _ **The Underground District.  
A subterranean city situated beneath Wall Sina, the innermost of the three walls that protected humanity’s territories from the constant threat of the titans.  
Nearly everyone who was born there died without ever having set foot in the world above, only a lucky few were able to afford the expensive toll that would allow temporary access to the the outside world.   
Then came the news that those wishing to live on the surface permanently could pay for citizenship, however the price was high and only a select few were able to pay for the privedlige, whether it be from their own pocket or...by the means of others.  
Levi Ackerman was to be one of those lucky ones.  
Having lost his mother and being forced to fend for himself from a very early age, he vowed that one day he would rid himself of the chains of the underground and live on the surface. He would feel the wind in his hair and the rain on his skin...the only thing stopping him was the persecution he would face for being different.  
The radical traditionalists who lived on the surface had a terrible reputation for beating and even murdering anyone who didn’t share their views, unfortunately Levi was one of those people because of his sexuality. Preferring to be with men rather than women made him an abomination in their eyes, a disease that needed to be cured by any means necessary.  
Here in the underground, people were more accepting of it...mainly because they were the same as him and actually willingly gave up their citizenship to hide away down there and live peaceful lives...**  
  
It was a day like any other.  
Levi had managed to scrape together enough money to afford the toll for the stairway that led to the surface, he would be able to stay there for a few days before his papers expired and he was forced to return to the underground.  
Dressed in plain black pants, black boots, a white shirt and brown waistcoat, he grabbed the money he had saved up from the table and left his home, taking his usual route across the city to the stairway.  
“Back again Levi?” Asked the guard with a grin, taking his payment and handing over the temporary papers. “You should just save up for permanent citizenship, it would be more cost effective.”  
“Tch, I’d rather not have a noose around my neck if I can help it.” Deadpanned Levi.  
The guard laughed and waved him away.  
Upon reaching the surface Levi raised a hand to his face to shield his eyes from the sudden blinding light of the sun and stepped out of the shadows of the underground passage.  
The plan was always the same, spend his time enjoying being out on the open and find a tavern in Wall Rose to spend the next few nights in.   
Unlike Wall Sina, Wall's Rose and Maria were more tolerant of those who were different in one way or another, only the aristocracy seemed to have a problem with anyone not like them. Still, provided Levi could slip through Stohess District undetected he would be ensured safe passage to Wall Rose.   
Hanging back in the entrance for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the light, he started to plan his journey.   
Little did he know that this visit to the surface would change the course of his life forever…  
  
Stepping out into the cobbled street he started to make his way west towards the gate that would lead him to Wall Rose, looking around at the familiar surroundings he had seen on his previous visits to the surface.  
Suddenly a cry went up from somewhere off to his right and a crowd started to gather, Levi’s brows furrowed and curiosity got the better of him.  
He walked over to the assembled citizens and watched as the Military Police commander, Nile Dok supervised a group of men brutally assaulting someone.  
“Let this be a warning!” Snarled the commander. “We do not tolerate scum like this within Wall Sina, if you want to live a filthy same sex relationship lifestyle go do it in the underground and pray we won’t find you!”  
Levi narrowed his eyes, this had become an all too regular occurrence on his visits.   
He hated the way people who were different were treated like criminals and this time he’d had enough…  
He pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed the commander by his bolo tie, dragging him down to his level.  
“Don’t you ever get bored of being a cowardly little shit who has to beat up innocent people to make himself feel big?” Growled Levi.  
“Well, well, well.” Smirked Nile as the group of men ended their vicious assault on their victim and stood back. “Look what dirty little rat decided to crawl out of the sewer again! Are you too poor to afford citizenship? Well no matter, rats belong underground anyway!”  
Levi tightened his grip on Nile’s bolo tie.  
“Why don’t you go do a proper soldiers job? Like defending the walls from the titans.”  
A loud gasp erupted from the crowd, but no one dared move a muscle.  
Nile gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, resisting the urge to punch Levi in the face.  
“Leave it Sir, he’s not worth it.” Advised one of his comrades. “If you personally assault him Premier Zackley will have you court martialed!”  
Levi raised an eyebrow at Nile, silently daring him to raise a fist to him.  
“I’ll deal with you another time, sewer rat!” Snarled Nile, reaching up and gripping Levi’s wrist.   
He pried his grip from his bolo tie and straightened it, signalling to his men to disperse the crowd.  
“Tch, coward!” Muttered Levi.  
Hearing a groan behind him, he turned to the man Nile’s friends had been beating up.  
“Hey, you okay or what?”   
The man was bloodied and filthy, but alive at least.  
“Heh thanks for that…” He raised his messy blonde haired head and stared up at Levi with icy blue eyes, questioningly pausing for a name.  
“Levi. Levi Ackerman.” Replied Levi, offering a hand to pull the stranger up.  
“Well Levi Ackerman, thanks for your help...my name’s Farlan Church.”  
Levi nodded and grimaced as Farlan spat some blood out of his mouth before wiping it on his sleeve with a grin, leaving a crimson stain on the already dirty white fabric.  
“What brings you to the surface then?”  
“It’s just something I do every so often.” _ _Levi shrugged._ _  
Farlan nodded.  
“So where are you headed?”  
“Wall Rose.”  
Farlan’s eyes widened, a grin slowly spreading across his bloodied lips.  
“What a coincidence, so am I...would you care to join me? I’d like to buy my saviour a drink.”  
“Alright.” _  
  
“After that initial meeting, we started to become close friends.” Mused Levi leaning his head back against the glass and closing his eyes.  
You sat silently and listened to him, yet you couldn’t stop the inner rage from building up inside you at the fact Nile had been involved in their meeting.   
That bastard was everywhere and knowing that he had ordered your uncle beaten up turned your stomach.   
“Every time I had to go back to the Underground District, Farlan would ask me to send word to him inform him of when I was due to return to the surface so we could meet again.” Continued Levi, keeping his eyes closed. “We became closer the more time we spent together and before I knew what was happening...I found myself falling for him.”  
  
 _A couple of years had now passed since they started meeting each other and a strong bond had formed between them.  
“Levi! Welcome back!” Called Farlan with a smile as Levi stepped out of the underground passage and into the dreary rain of the outside world.  
He hated it when Farlan insisted on coming into the district to meet him after what had happened when they first met, but the blonde male would always insist that he only ever did it when he knew that the vile Military Police commander who had ordered him to be beaten wasn't going to be around.  
“Farlan.” Greeted Levi, relishing the way the rain soaked his hair and clothes.  
“Good grief man don’t you have a cloak?” Asked Farlan, grabbing Levi’s wrist and dragging him to a waiting carriage that would take them to Wall Rose.  
“Never needed one in the underground.” Shrugged Levi as he climbed in and took a seat.  
Farlan shook his head and sighed deeply.  
“I’ll lend you something of mine when we get to my place, you’ll catch your death otherwise!”  
Levi simply rolled his eyes and nodded, as much as he enjoyed a little bit of rain...he was actually completely soaked and uncomfortable now, so a change of clothes was more than welcome.  
  
After a heavy night of drinking in the tavern where Levi was staying, the two men decided to carry on drinking upstairs in his room.  
“So what now?” Asked Levi, closing the door behind him only to be surprised a moment later when Farlan pinned him against it and pressed his cold lips to his.  
Levi’s eyes went wide in shock, he hadn’t been expecting the other male to try and kiss him.  
Suddenly regaining his senses, Farlan pulled away and nervously scratched the back of his head.  
“Shit! I’m sorry Levi...I don’t know what I was thinking.”  
“Well I’ve never had anyone make a drunken pass at me before.” Remarked Levi, feeling his cheeks heat up.  
“Levi I am so sorry. I just thought...shit, I don’t know what I thought.”  
“Tch shut up!” Snorted Levi, snapping Farlan out of his apology.  
The blonde male was about to speak again, but Levi interrupted him by gently grabbing his head and placing his lips on Farlan’s, pulling him into a passionate clinch.  
Farlan instantly relaxed and responded to Levi’s advances, pulling the older male further into his embrace and gently running his hands over his back.  
“Wow.” He gasped as they finally broke apart for air. “At first I thought you weren’t that way inclined and I was making a fool of myself.”  
“So I noticed.” Snorted Levi.  
Farlan laughed and looked into Levi’s cold grey eyes, gently brushing his raven bangs away from them.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He muttered against Levi’s lips, leaning in for another kiss...  
  
A week later it was time for Levi to once again return to the Underground District.  
“Must you go?” Asked Farlan, sitting up in bed and watching as he got dressed.  
“I have to.” Replied Levi quietly, he didn’t want to leave but he knew he didn't have a choice.  
“Can you not afford permanent citizenship?”  
“I’ll never be able to save up that amount of money, tch, I doubt I'd even get halfway before I was dead.” Frowned Levi, sitting on the bed and pulling his boots on.  
“I’ll help you.”   
Levi’s eyes widened as Farlan shuffled up to him from behind and wrapped his arms around his chest, kissing his neck.  
“What?”  
“I’ll pay for your citizenship! I...I love you Levi, I’ve never felt this way about anyone.”  
Before Levi could respond, Farlan started taking again.  
“There are loopholes that can ensure a significant drop in the price, things such as employment waiting for you the second your citizenship is granted. I can get you a job working for my brother in law with his merchant company, my twin sister is desperate to meet you too. To be honest I think she is sick of me talking about you constantly!”  
Farlan pulled away from him for a moment and gently turned Levi’s head so that he was facing him, his icy blue eyes searching Levi’s cold grey orbs for an answer.  
The shorter male swallowed hard, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.   
He'd be an idiot to pass up such a golden opportunity, especially since it was practically being handed to him on a silver platter. A fresh start, a chance to be free of the underground, a chance to be happy with a man he loved…  
“Yes.”  
Farlan’s eyes widened and a smile spread across his face.  
“Really?”   
“Yes, I’ll accept your offer.”  
Farlan could barely contain his happiness, he pulled Levi backwards onto the bed, leaned over him and kissed him.  
“I want you to have this.” He smiled, reaching for a thin bronze stags head pendant on a simple chain around his neck.   
He removed it and snapped the pendant in half along a hairline crack in its center, reaching for Levi’s hand and placing one half in it before gently closing his fingers around it.  
“This is my promise to you.” He said softly. “The promise of a happy life for the two of us...Wall Rose is free from traditionalists, as you already know...we can be safe here.”  
A very rare tiny smile found its way onto Levi’s usually stoic face, finally he could escape the underground and be truly happy…_  
  
You swallowed hard, memories of your deceased uncle forcing their way into your mind.  
“He was always kind to those he cared about.” You smiled sadly, wiping away the tears that were forming in your eyes.   
Levi sighed and stared out of the window, he sat with his back against the wall now, arms folded and one knee drawn up to his chest.   
“We had it all.” He mused. “I got to be free of the underground, your family accepted me… and I met you a few years later, you were a stubborn brat back then as well.”  
“Guess I haven’t changed much then?” You laughed and shaking your head at his words.  
Levi turned to look at you now, the cold harshness of his steel eyed glare once again replaced by a radiating warmth.  
“He thought the world of you f/n, he talked about you constantly.”  
“I was always close to him." You muttered, gripping your half of the stags head pendant. “I miss him so much.”  
“You and me both.”   
“Did you know it was me?” You asked curiously, “When Mike was talking to you about courting me, did he ever mention the past?”  
Levi shook his head.  
“No I didn’t.” He admitted. “Although that first night you came to the mansion when we talked, something about you seemed familiar. I kept trying to piece everything together in my mind, but it wasn’t until I saw your parents again this afternoon that I finally realized who you were and why you reminded me of Farlan.”  
“I do?” You asked, raising your eyebrows.   
“Yeah, you have his caring personality, I first noticed that when you defended Eren so readily when I had a go at him.”  
"He was always loyal to those he cared about, he'd never let anyone hurt them."  
“Tch, just one of the things that made me fall for him.”  
A moments silence passed between you before you spoke again.  
“Levi...how did he…” You swallowed hard and fought back a sob. “How did he die?”   
Levi closed his eyes and lowered his head…  
  
 _ **For eight long years Levi and Farlan were happy.  
Their relationship went from strength to strength and the future was looking bright for the both of them, Farlan’s family welcomed Levi with open arms and gladly offered him work to secure a quicker approval and reduced price of his surface citizenship.   
Farlan had a small dwelling in a village just outside the Trost District, a quaint little place where the people were friendly and helped support one another with maintaining the land and surrounding areas for farming. He taught Levi how to ride a horse and care for them, since he would be working with them making deliveries throughout the general area it was essential knowledge.   
Probably the most touching part of his new life for him however was when f/n, Farlan’s niece started to refer to him as “Uncle Levi.” It took some getting used to, but he willingly accepted and grew fond of his new title.  
Levi had everything could ever have wanted, freedom, a family and somewhere he could truly call home...until the day the traditionalists came to Wall Rose...**  
  
“Uncle Levi! Uncle Levi!”   
Levi looked up from helping your father load another cart ready to make deliveries to the surrounding villages when the district market closed for the day, seeing you run towards him with a wild look of panic in your e/c eyes.  
“What’s wrong brat?” Asked Levi squatting down to your level, nearly getting knocked off his feet as you skidded to a halt and crashed into him.  
You had originally gone off with Farlan to make a quick delivery at The Two Roses Tavern, so to see you coming running back alone was not very reassuring.  
“Uncle Farlan’s in trouble! Three men attacked him and dragged him off!”  
Levi’s steel grey eyes widened in horror.  
“What? where?”  
“In the alley behind The Two Roses tavern, you have to help him!”  
“Alright calm down, stay with your father I’ll be back!”  
“Levi be careful!” Yelled your father, jumping down from the cart and grabbing you to make sure you didn’t follow him.  
Levi nodded and sprinted off to the location you had given him, praying to whatever god existed that he wouldn’t be too late to stop them...  
  
Upon arriving in the alley behind the tavern Levi wasted no time in charging into the fray.  
Two of the hooded men were holding Farlan up while the other was viciously punching him in the face and stomach.  
“Get your fucking filthy hands off him!” Snarled Levi, grabbing the man assaulting his lover and throwing him against the wall of the tavern, knocking his head back against the brickwork to stun him.  
“Ah, so the sewer rat finally surfaces! Nile said you would!” Smirked one of the men holding Farlan.  
“Nile?” Gasped Levi, freezing at the mention of that name.  
Farlan coughed and spat blood, weakly raising his head.  
“Levi, look out!”   
The shorter male spun round but he was too late, the third hooded man smashed a bottle over his head and ran off.  
“Le...hng!”  
Farlan was unable to finish speaking as one of the men holding him plunged a knife into his side and gave it a violent twist before removing it.   
“Come on let’s get out of here, we’ve done what we were paid to do!”  
The men dropped Farlan and ran off, leaving him laying in a pool of his own blood and Levi on his knees gripping his head.  
“Uncle Levi! Uncle Farlan!”  
“F/n l/n get back here right now!”  
Levi raised his aching head at the sound of the familiar voices..  
“Levi are you alright?” Gasped your father, pulling him to his feet.  
Suddenly a high pitched scream ripped through the air, pulling both men’s attention towards you.  
Levi looked at you and then followed your line of sight.  
“Shit Farlan!” He yelled, dashing to him and pulling him upright.  
“Is he going to be alright?” You asked shakily. "Is Uncle Farlan going to be okay?"  
“F/n come away!” Said your father, taking your hand and pulling you into his arms. He squatted down and forced your head into his chest to try and shield you from the unfolding scene.  
“Farlan!” Said Levi worriedly, trying to get the other man’s attention.  
The blonde male coughed and slowly blinked up at him.  
“What took you so long?” He coughed forcing a smile onto his bloodied lips.  
“We’ll get you to a doctor, you’ll be okay!” Said Levi, trying to keep his voice steady.   
“We had a...a good run...didn’t we?” He panted, unfortunate he was dying and he knew it.  
“Shut up!” Snapped Levi. “You’ll be alright once we get you patched up.”  
Farlan coughed again and shook his head, shakily reaching up and brushing his bloodied fingertips against Levi’s cheek.  
“Be happy...up here...Levi.” Farlan whispered, a few tears escaping his icy blue eyes. “I...I...lo-love...you.”  
Levi’s eyes went wide, his body trembling when Farlan’s hand slid down his cheek, leaving a bloody streak in its wake and his entire body went limp as he drew his last breath.  
“Farlan no!” Sobbed the raven haired male.  
“Uncle Farlan?” Asked a small voice behind him…_  
  
“He...he was murdered?” You asked shakily, feeling your entire body tremble. "Nile...Nile paid a group of thugs to murder him?"  
Levi nodded but didn’t meet your gaze.   
“You were only ten, I guess your mind couldn’t deal with the shock of what you went through and...just blocked it out.”  
You swallowed hard and lowered your head, feeling tears sting your eyes and flow down your cheeks.  
“Levi...it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t kill him.”  
Levi looked up and raised an eyebrow.   
“Nile sent them after us because I had the nerve to stand up to him time after time.” He stated. “Farlan was killed to teach me a lesson, hence his death was my fault.”  
“You’re wrong!” You screamed, making him jump. “You didn’t murder my uncle, Nile and those traditionalist bastards did!”  
You completely broke down after that, burying your face in your hands and letting your anger and grief consume you.  
Levi’s frown deepened and he shuffled closer to you, pulling you into his arms and stroking your hair to try and calm you down.  
You buried your head into the crook of his neck and gripped his jacket tightly in your fists, holding onto him like your life depended on it.  
“Did...did the men that...killed him ever get caught?”  
“No they didn’t.” Growled Levi bitterly. "I never saw them again."  
“So how did you end up here?”  
Levi sighed and rested his cheek against your head…  
  
 _“I can’t stay here.” Said Levi, not meeting your parents gaze. “If I do I’ll be putting you all in danger.”  
“Where will you go?” Sobbed your mother, she had been inconsolable since he broke the news of her twin brother’s death to her.  
“I guess I’ll give up my right to live here and go back to the Underground District.” He muttered. "The further away I am, the safer you'll all be."  
“No you fucking won’t!” Snarled your father, grabbing his shirt collar and almost lifting him off the floor. “Farlan went through a lot to get you citizenship up here, we all stuck our necks on the line for you and I will not let you throw my brother in law’s hard work back in his face like that!”  
“Excuse me.”  
All eyes turned towards the source of the voice and met with a smartly dressed tall blonde haired man with blue eyes entering the main sitting room.  
“Mike!” Gasped your father in shock. “I’m so sorry, I forgot you were still in the study.”  
“No need to apologize, I couldn’t help but overhear what you were saying though. Perhaps I can be of assistance."  
"In what way?" Questioned your mother, wiping away yet more tears that were staining her cheeks.  
"My father is looking for a new head of household staff.” Said Mike. “It’s in Wall Sina, but I can personally guarantee your safety as we are in a remote part of the countryside. I’m afraid you will essentially be a servant, but you will have a roof over your head and clothes on your back, the offer is there should you wish to take it.”  
Levi sighed and looked away as your father released him.  
Should he take the offer? He wouldn’t need to return to the dark world of the Underground District if he did...What would Farlan want him to do?  
“Hiding in plain sight?” Asked your father incredulously. “Would it really work?”  
“I believe it would.” Replied Mike, he then turned to Levi. “I don’t want to rush you but I need to know as soon as possible.”  
Levi nodded and folded his arms. Farlan had told him to be happy, but how could he be knowing that he was now gone and he would have to give up everything he had fought for?   
“I’ll do it.” He said lowly. If he wanted to remain on the surface and keep his citizenship, he didn't really have much of a choice.  
“Very well.” Nodded Mike. “I’ll allow you some time to say your goodbyes and pack any belongings you wish to bring with you.”  
“This is going to break f/n’s heart.” Sobbed your mother looking to your father when he came and sat next to her, gently embracing her to try and offer some form of comfort. “She’s already lost one uncle and now...she’s going to lose another.”  
  
The sun was already beginning to set by the time you and your parents had gathered outside to see Levi off.  
A cold wind whipping up around you all as the heat from the long day slowly started to disappear.  
“Good luck.” Said your father, firmly shaking Levi's hand. “You’ll always be part of this family, remember that.”  
Levi nodded, unsure of what to say.  
“Take care of yourself Levi.” Said your mother sadly, pulling him into a hug.  
When she finally released him he turned his gaze to you, squatting in front of you as you stepped forward.  
“How come you’re leaving?” You asked sadly. “Don’t you want to be my uncle anymore?”  
Levi’s eyes widened, how the hell could you think that?  
“Of I course I do Brat!” He retorted. “I don’t want to go, but I have to.”  
“I don’t want you to leave!” You sobbed throwing yourself at him and wrapping your arms around his neck in an almost strangling hug.  
Your mother sobbed loudly and looked away, your father simply standing stoically and trying to put on a brave face.  
Levi held you tightly against him, he could feel his heart breaking at the fact he had to give up the life and family he had come to love.  
He pushed you away and gently held your face in his hands, wiping away your tears with his thumbs.  
“Behave yourself while I'm gone.”  
You nodded and sniffed, your lip trembling as you stared into his cold grey eyes.  
Levi reached for something in his pocket and held it up  
“This belonged to your Uncle Farlan.” He said, showing you the bronze half stags head pendant hanging from a simple chain.  
“Why is it broken?” You asked, cocking your head to one side.  
“I have the other half.” Said Levi gently, he reached inside his shirt and pulled out the other piece which was attached to a chain around his neck.  
Your watering eyes widened slightly as you stared at it.  
“So...you won’t forget me?”   
“Tch, how could I forget an annoying little brat like you?” He scoffed, earning him a giggle as he ruffled your h/l h/c hair.  
He gently clipped the chain around your neck and gave you one of his very rare smiles.  
“I love you Uncle Levi.” You muttered, throwing yourself back into his arms and clinging to him for dear life.  
“I love you too brat.” He sighed, fighting back tears.  
“Levi, I’m sorry but we have to leave now.” Called Mike from the carriage. "If you wish to collect your belongings we cannot afford to stay any longer."  
Levi gently untangled your arms from around his neck and stood up, ruffling your hair one last time.  
He then turned and walked towards the waiting carriage, climbing in and closing the door.  
Mike signaled to the driver to move off while Levi stared remorsefully at the only family he had ever known…_  
  
“So you were the one who gave this pendant to me?” You sniffed and pulled away from Levi, looking into his cold grey eyes.  
Levi nodded and continue to stare at you.  
“The night we danced together after Hanji’s party.” You confessed. “I knew I’d seen you somewhere before, I just couldn’t quite place it in my mind.”  
“Like I said, the shock must’ve caused your mind to automatically block everything out.” He replied bluntly.  
You lowered your head, feeling yourself tremble as memories from your long forgotten past began to resurface in your mind and images of Levi came flooding back to you.  
“Did you ever think about us?” You questioned. "Any of us?"  
“All the damned time.” He admitted, looking away from you. “After a while the pain faded and I forced myself to focus on staying alive.”  
"Is that why you never stayed in contact?" You sniffed, swallowing hard and wiping your eyes on your shirt sleeve.   
“I couldn’t risk my letters being intercepted, I had to cut all ties to keep you safe...tch, I never thought I'd end up seeing any of you again."  
"So you kept your promise? You didn't forget me?"  
"Tch, how could I forget an annoying little brat like you?"  
“Hey.” You said nudging him and giggling lightly when he looked up at you and raised an eyebrow.  
“I'm glad you're still alive...Uncle Levi.”  
Levi’s eyes widened for a moment, he never thought he’d hear you call him that again. Even after ten years, it still felt like the first time all those years ago when you were still a child.  
“It's good to see you all grown up...you annoying brat.” He snorted, allowing himself a small smirk.   
You laughed and lunged into him again, hugging him tightly and refusing to let go. Shaking as fresh tears stung your eyes, you felt him wrap his arms around you and return your embrace.  
  
After taking the time to let these recent revelations sink in, you and Levi left the drawing room and headed back downstairs.  
“Are you alright?" He asked as the pair of you stopped in the entrance hall.  
“Yeah I’ll be fine.” You answered, folding your arms and frowning. “Today just seems to be one revelation after another, it's actually pretty exhausting.”  
“You’re a resilient brat though, always were.”  
You smirked at him, resisting the urge to hug him again.  
“I’ve gotta go.”  
“Alright, I’ll see you and Eren tonight if not before.”  
Levi nodded and walked off in the direction of the servants quarters, leaving you stood alone in the entrance hall.  
You bit your lip and decided to find Mike, maybe spending some time with him would help calm you down a little.  
You were about to head back upstairs to his study to find him when you heard the sound of the piano being played in the sitting room.   
Cautiously deciding to make your way through the manor to the source of the sound, you stopped just outside the door and peeked around it.  
Your eyes widened slightly when you saw Mike sat at the piano, his large hands gracefully dancing over the keys as he played a gentle and soothing tune, a far cry from when you played it.  
Mike’s half lidded gaze was entirely focused on where his fingers were moving to and he was completely oblivious to your presence when you stepped into the room and moved to stand against the wall, silently watching him.  
(A/N: This is the song Mike is playing [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLJiGI-0Dlo))  
You smiled warmly, taking in every detail of him.  
Hanji hadn't been lying when she said he was a man any woman would be lucky to marry.  
He was kind, talented and as he had told you on your wedding day, honourable.   
Not once had he forced you into anything or made you feel ill treated, in fact everything he had ever done, he did it for you and your family.  
Even though you didn’t love him, you cared about him deeply and didn’t want to see any harm come to him. He had managed to find a place in your heart was slowly earning your trust, maybe one day he would earn you love as well.  
Mike finished playing the tune and stayed as still as stone, staring straight ahead for a moment before you broke the tranquil silence.  
“You play beautifully.” You said softly, earning his immediate attention.  
“F/n.” He smiled, standing up from the bench and walking towards you.  
You remained still and looked up at him as he gently rested his hands on your shoulders and kissed your forehead, frowning when he felt you tremble slightly.  
“You’ve spoken to Levi haven’t you?” He said quietly.  
“Yeah he told me everything.” You replied. “I can’t believe it, he was such a big part of my life...how could I have forgotten him?”  
Your husband silently stared at you for a brief moment, not quite sure what to say to comfort you.  
“Mike...”  
“Hmm?”  
“Thank you...for keeping him safe. He meant a lot to me when I was a kid...he still does.”  
Mike smiled warmly and nodded, however he frowned again when you suddenly pulled away, your eyes going wide in horror.  
“What is it?” He asked worriedly.  
“Oh shit...I just realized something.” You gasped, feeling a wave of nausea crept into your stomach. “I walked in on him and Eren when they...I told him he had a nice ass!”   
Mike laughed and buried his face in his hands to try and muffle it.  
“It’s not funny Mike!” You snapped, shoving him in the chest even though you were struggling not to laugh yourself.  
“I’m sorry, but it is.” He replied, unable to keep the smile from his face.  
You rubbed your hand over your eyes and turned away from him.  
“Argh! This is so embarrassing!”   
Mike finally managed to compose himself until turned you back to face him, then he began chuckling again at the redness of your face.  
“I’m sure he’s brushed it off and forgotten about it by now.”   
“I hope so, or I’ll never be able to look him in the eyes again.”  
“Stay with me a while?” Asked Mike hopefully.  
You nodded and smiled at him, curious to see what he would suggest the pair of you do.  
Mike raised his hand to your face and gently tilted your head up towards him, staring lovingly into your e/c eyes.   
“Will you indulge me by showing me some more of your pianist skills?”   
“Sure why not.” You shrugged, to be honest if it calmed your already frayed nerves, it wouldn’t do any harm.   
Everything Levi had told you was still racing through your mind faster than you could process it, long forgotten memories from your childhood were starting to resurface and stir up a swirling storm of emotions inside you.  
Firstly anger that a much loved uncle had been murdered for no good reason other than he had fallen in love with someone of the same gender, then sadness that someone who had been welcomed into your family, someone who you looked up to had also been cruelly snatched away from you at the same time and finally, hatred for the man responsible.  
Shaking your thoughts from your head you followed Mike back towards the piano, however you silently vowed to get justice for your family, whatever it took...


	19. A Day Out

“No way, you are not getting your hands on me!”  
“Lady f/n please, you and your husband are having guests today!”  
“It’s only Erwin, Hanji isn’t coming with him this time and Mike said I’m free to do what I want because it’s only a quick visit!”  
Jean and Connie walked down the corridor where they had been doing some pre-breakfast cleaning on Levi’s orders and exchanged a confused glance at the shouting coming from the master bedroom.  
“I mean it Nanaba, back the fuck off now!”  
"My Lady there is no need for that kind of language!" Came a horrified, but rather irritated reply.  
“What do you suppose is going on in there?” Asked Connie, nodding towards the source of the noise.  
“Sounds like Nanaba is trying to convince f/n to dress like a lady again.” Snickered Jean. "Damn I knew she was feisty, but this is actually hilarious! I almost feel sorry for Nanaba."   
“What’s going on?”   
The two young servants spun around at the sound of a deep voice behind them.  
“Master!” Gasped Connie. “We were um...”  
“No means no! Now get the hell out!”  
“My Lady I suggest you calm down, this is most unbecoming of someone of your status!”  
“Oh blah, blah, fucking blah! Get out now or I’ll climb over the balcony and down the wall!”  
“You wouldn't dare?” Challenged the voice of the blonde maid, clearly having reached her limit and not prepared to take anymore of your rebellious attitude.  
"You don't sound very confident there Nanaba." Came a giggling reply. "I've climbed out of windows before, why don't you ask Mike about it? Half the the time it was because of him!"  
Your husband grinned and folded his arms, while he felt a pang of sympathy for Nanaba, he couldn't deny that your current antics were most entertaining.  
“Ah, I see Nanaba is having fun trying to convince my wife to wear a dress for Erwin’s visit despite informing her that it wasn't necessary for her to do so."  
Jean smirked, but before he could say anything a loud scream filled the air.  
“MY LADY!”  
Mike’s grin instantly disappeared and he hurriedly opened the door, his pale blue eyes widening in shock at the sight that greeted him...

Nanaba stood frozen to the spot, her eyes were wide in horror and she had her hands over her mouth.  
“What’s going on?” Yelled Mike, his jaw dropping open when he saw the large doors leading into the bedroom balcony were wide open and you were clinging to the painted iron railings...on the wrong side!  
“Hi!” You smiled innocently.   
“F/n...what...what are you doing?” He asked cautiously, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.  
“My Lord she’s gone completely mad!” Gasped Nanaba. “She’s threatening to jump off the balcony!”  
“Hey I never said that!” You snapped, adjusting your grip on the cold railings. “I said if you didn’t get out I would climb down the side of the manor to get away from you!”  
“My Lord please!” Pleaded the maid, turning to face him for a moment before gesturing to you. "This is absurd, you must do something before she gets hurt!"  
“Mike Zacharius, you tell her right now that I don’t need to be present for Erwin’s visit! If you don't I’ll show you how quickly I can scale a building!”  
Jean and Connie peeked around the door frame and stared wide eyed, fighting back laughter at the current situation.  
Mike was stunned into silence, he didn’t quite know what to say or do for the best at that moment in time.  
“My Lord please!” Said Nanaba again. “You’re having a guest today, your wife needs to be dressed in proper attire...what will Commander Erwin think?”  
“Hey, there is nothing wrong with how I’m dressed!” You growled, gripping the railings with one hand and gesturing to your clothes with the other.  
You were currently wearing a white shirt, black trousers and your black riding boots...what you referred to as your “normal clothes.”  
Mike finally broke his silence...with laughter, much to Nanaba’s horror.  
“Actually I did say yesterday if you remember, that f/n need not be present for my meeting with Erwin.”  
“Thank you!” You shouted, turning your gaze to the maid a second later. “Now are you going to quit trying to fashion rape me or do I have to re-awaken my climbing skills?”  
“Lady f/n, how many times do I have to tell you your language is most inappropriate!” She scolded, taking a step towards you.  
“Okay, bye!”  
“MY LADY!”  
Mike, Nanaba, Connie and Jean all dashed onto the balcony, watching wide eyed as you shimmied across it and grabbed hold of the thick ivy that was growing up the side of the manor, slowly climbing down towards the veranda.  
“Damn she’s got balls!” Laughed Jean.  
“I...I can’t believe she actually did it!” Stuttered Connie, shaking his head. “I thought she was kidding.”  
“My Lord what should we do?” Questioned Nanaba, turning to face Mike who shook his head and chuckled.  
In all honesty he was relieved to see you starting to get back to your normal self after recent revelations, so he was prepared to let your rebellious behaviour go apprehended.  
“Leave her be.” He finally answered. "She's had a lot to deal with recently, let her blow off some steam. She clearly needs it."  
“As you wish My Lord.” Sighed the flustered maid.

You skilfully climbed down the thick ivy that was growing up the wall of the manor with barely a slip, stopping when you were roughly six feet from the ground and checking the area you intended to land on.   
A devious grin spread across your lips when you spotted a certain raven haired male walking along the veranda beneath you.  
“Look out below!”   
“Hmm?”  
Levi looked up and stopped in time to avoid you landing on him, raising an eyebrow when you hit the ground with a small thud in a squatting position.  
“Morning Uncle Levi!” You giggled cheekily, standing up straight and brushing yourself down.  
“Tch, Brat.” He greeted in his usual bored tone, he was slowly getting used to the fact that you were starting to refer to him as your uncle again when it was just the two of you.   
It wasn’t that either of you were ashamed of your recently rediscovered relationship, but more a case of you had agreed it was safer to keep it hidden due to Nile sniffing around.  
“I thought you’d given up running away from Mike?”   
You smiled and nervously rubbed the back of your neck.  
“I was actually running away from Nanaba.” You confessed. “She’s trying to dress me up because Erwin is paying a visit today.”  
Levi nodded and reached into his trouser pocket, pulling out several sealed letters. Looking through them he handed one to you a few moments later.  
“This arrived for you about half an hour ago.”  
You took the envelope from him and carefully opened it, pulling out the piece of paper inside.  
“Huh, it’s from my father. Looks like he kept his word about speaking to Auruo’s father.”  
You quickly scanned through the letter and hummed thoughtfully.  
“Okay then, seems he is staying at his father’s country estate near Stohess for a couple of days before heading back to Wall Rose.” You frowned and turned to look at Levi. “How far is Stohess District from here?”  
“Roughly fifteen miles.”   
“Hmm, does Mike have any maps of the area? I feel like going exploring.”  
“Yes he does, but Eren can take you wherever you need to go. He knows Wall Sina well enough and I’d rather not have you riding around on your own.”  
“Won’t that put him in danger though?” You asked worriedly. “What if Nile should show his ugly face?”  
“That asshole will try and make a move if you’re on your own, he doesn’t know about Eren so if you did happen to run into him he would just assume he was assigned to you as a chaperone because Mike was unable to accompany you.” He stared into your eyes, making sure the seriousness of the situation was sinking in. “Trust me it’s better this way.”  
You smiled at him warmly, grateful for his concern.  
“Alright, I’ll have a word with Eren after breakfast.”  
“No need, I’ll do it myself.” Replied Levi, turning his gaze towards the ajar veranda doors as they opened fully and Mike stepped through them.  
“F/n, there you are.”  
You turned to look at him and grinned.   
“I hope you’ve sent Nanaba off somewhere on the other side of the manor, I’ll have you know I’m quite capable of making a hasty retreat on an empty stomach!”  
“She won’t be bothering you any time soon." He assured you with a small smile. "Shall we?”  
You nodded and turned back to Levi.  
“I’ll see you later.”  
Levi nodded and looked at Mike, handing over the rest of the letters he was holding before making his way to the stables, while you and Mike headed inside.

After you and Mike sat down, Connie and Jean proceeded to serve breakfast.  
“You have some impressive climbing skills f/n.” Smirked Jean pouring you a cup of freshly brewed tea.  
“Thanks Jean, it’s been a while since I’ve shimmied down the side of a building...I never realized how much I missed it.”   
Connie laughed nervously while he served Mike.   
“I think you nearly gave Nanaba a heart attack!”   
“Well maybe next time she will listen to me when I tell her to get out!” You smirked evilly, giving Jean a nod as he placed a bowl of assorted fruit in front of you, stepping back once he was done.  
“So do you have plans for today?” Asked Mike sipping his coffee.  
“I’m going to see my friend Auruo at his father’s country manor near Stohess District, I received a letter from my father saying he’s interested in arranging a meeting with Petra.”  
“On your own?” Mike frowned and put his cup down. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? I didn’t think you knew the countryside well enough for that without consulting a map.”  
“No, Levi’s arranging for Eren to go with me.” You replied.   
“Good.”  
“Mike I can handle myself, I'm pretty sure what I just pulled off half an hour ago more than proves it.”   
“I know.” He sighed. “It’s been five days since we discovered the truth about why our marriage was forced upon you and it's good that you’re starting to return to your normal self, but I still fear for your safety.”  
“Levi’s already filled me in on how dangerous Nile is...I know to be careful.”  
You raised your tea cup to your lips and took a sip.  
“F/n you don’t understand.” Said Mike sternly. “Nile is currently stationed in the Stohess District Military Police Branch.”  
Your eyes widened and you almost choked on your tea.  
“What?”   
Your husband averted his gaze and inhaled deeply, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
“So that’s why Levi didn’t want me going to see Auruo alone.” You muttered. “What are the chances of Nile leaving the branch for the day?”  
Your husband looked towards you again.  
“Very slim, but I would rather not take that risk.”  
"Understandable." You nodded, sitting back in your seat and turning to look out of the veranda doors at the clear blue sky. It was perfect riding weather so hopefully Levi had managed to convince Eren to go along with you.  
Suddenly the main doors to the main hall opened and a certain blonde maid stepped through them.  
“Oh crap!” You muttered, quickly downing your tea.   
“My Lord, My Lady.” She greeted neutrally, walking briskly towards the table.  
“Gotta go, hope everything goes okay with Erwin, bye!” You stuttered quickly, jumping out of your seat you walked up to Mike and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before dashing out of the veranda doors.  
Nanaba stopped beside Mike just as you disappeared from view.  
“Oh? Is everything okay?” She questioned, giving Mike a confused glance. "I wasn't disturbing you was I?"  
Mike smiled and nodded.  
“Everything is fine, what is it?”  
“I wanted to make sure Lady f/n is alright after her...shenanigans earlier.”  
“She's going riding with Eren to see an old childhood friend." He replied evenly. "You may have the day to yourself to relax if you wish, I doubt she will be back before early evening.”  
“Very well My Lord, I shall take the afternoon to do some embroidery after I finish my usual duties.”  
Mike nodded and stood from his seat.  
“If anyone needs me they can find me in my study, please send Levi to fetch me when Erwin arrives.”  
“Yes My Lord.” Smiled Nanaba.  
With that Mike picked up the letters Levi had given him and left the main hall, allowing Jean and Connie to clear up.   
However a worried frown graced his features, he knew full well you were strong enough and smart enough to look after yourself...but that did nothing to stop the feeling of dread creeping over him that you would be in such close proximity to Nile.

“Morning Eren!”  
The young stable boy looked up and stopped sweeping the yard, grinning when he saw you approach.  
“Morning f/n, I’m surprised you didn’t jump off the stable roof to get my attention!”   
“Very funny.” You retorted, noticing two horses already saddled and bridled ready to be ridden. “I take it Levi had a word with you?”  
“Yeah he did, I’d be more than happy to accompany you to see your friend.”  
“Great, how soon can we leave?”  
“As soon as I finish sweeping the yard.”  
You nodded and approached the first horse, a very familiar black stallion that you had instantly fallen in love with upon first arriving at the manor.  
“Hey Cosmos.” You said softly, reaching up and patting his neck.  
Eren looked over as the horse snorted and lowered its large head, nudging your shoulder.  
“He really likes you, the only other person he does that to is Mike. By the way, that means he wants you to scratch behind his ears.”   
“Like I said when we first met, I’ve always been good with animals.” You looked over at Eren and smiled, reaching up and gently rubbing Cosmos's head.  
“Also quite a skilled escape artist from what I hear.” The young stable boy laughed and went to retrieve a shovel from the shed. “Just how many buildings have you scaled?”  
“Only two.” You giggled, looking offended when Eren raised his eyebrows at you in disbelief. “Hey it’s the truth!”  
Eren shook his head and laughed as he shoveled the pile of hay into the wheelbarrow, taking it to the rubbish pile behind the stalls.  
“You believe me don’t you?” You questioned, turning your attention back to Cosmos.  
The horse snorted and nodded, scuffing his front left hoof on the ground.  
“Good boy.”   
Carefully untying his reins from the stall door, you proceeded to mount him while you waited for Eren to return. Gently kicked the animal’s sides and clicking your tongue you encouraged him to walk around the stable yard, you started to think about what to say to Auruo.

Mike finished sorting through the letters Levi had given him and sat back in his seat, nothing but the usual messages he always received.   
The aristocracy of Wall Sina trying to convince him to attend their high society gatherings, including one from Nile. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he stared at the neat handwriting on the envelope before quickly throwing it into the bin without even bothering to open it. The only thing of particular interest which he did take the time to mull over was an invitation to your mother’s birthday celebrations at their Wall Rose villa next month.  
Mike sighed and looked at his desk, shoving the other unwanted letters into the bin to join Nile's and placing the invitation from your family into a drawer.   
Looking out of the window he noticed the weather was still fine, so decided to organize the paperwork for his meeting with Erwin and see if his friend would be interested in sitting outside to discuss things rather than being cooped up in his study.  
He'd just finished checking his papers when a knock on the door soon caught his attention.  
“Yes?”   
The door swung open a second later and Levi appeared.   
“Erwin’s just arrived.”  
“Thank you Levi, I’m on my way.”  
Picking up his paperwork Mike left the study and followed the shorter male to the entrance hall to meet Erwin.  
“Did you manage to convince Eren to go with f/n when she goes to see her friend?” He asked as they walked along the corridor.  
“Yes he’s agreed to it, I didn’t tell him why though.”  
“Probably for the best, I have reliable information that Nile is stationed in Stohess for the next few days."  
Levi remained silent and looked straight ahead, however Mike couldn't help but notice the slight twitch of his jaw.   
"I know you worry about f/n and Eren, but chances are he won't leave the district. I'm sure they'll both be safe."  
Once again, Levi didn't answer.  
The taller male shook his head and sighed, clearly Levi wasn’t open to talking at the moment. However he knew that if he did feel the need to, he would come to him.  
“Erwin, good to see you!” Greeted Mike as he descended the staircase and spotted his friend stood talking to Nanaba.  
“I hear your wife has seen fit to abandon you as well.” Smiled the commander as Mike reached out for a handshake.  
“Yes she has, I think she was a little disappointed that Hanji wouldn’t be accompanying you today.”  
“Ah I see, unfortunately the recent hot weather has not done Hanji’s current condition any good, she’s under strict orders to rest...but it's making her rather cranky, so to be honest I’m glad of the break!”  
Mike shook his head and grinned.  
“Speaking of hot weather, shall we sit outside? My study gets quite uncomfortable when it’s too warm.”  
Erwin nodded and Mike gestured for him to go through the main hall towards the veranda.  
“Nanaba, would you have some coffee brought out for us please?”  
“Yes my Lord, I’ll go find Connie.”  
Mike nodded and followed Erwin into the main hall while Nanaba made her way to the servants quarters.

“She did what?” Gasped Petra, her hands raising to her mouth.   
“Seriously!” Laughed Connie. “She climbed over the balcony and down the side of the manor to get away from her! Jean and I saw her do it!”  
Petra giggled uncontrollably while Mikasa simply raised her eyebrows, clearly not finding the situation as amusing as the other servants.  
“Anyway I think that’s all the excitement we’re going to see here today, the master is having Commander Erwin over for a visit and f/n is going riding with Eren.”  
“Why does she need Eren to go with her today?”   
“Huh?” Remarked Jean, cocking his head to one side. “Mikasa, we just told you f/n climbed down the side of the building to avoid wearing a dress and all you can think about is Eren?”  
Mikasa narrowed her eyes at the dual haired male and stabbed her knife into the chopping board, instantly silencing the kitchen.   
“Why is Eren going off into the countryside with f/n?”  
Jean rolled his eyes and groaned, rubbing a hand over his face in disdain.  
“How should I know? I thought Eren would’ve told you?”  
“I haven’t seen Eren since breakfast.” Replied Mikasa grimly, her smokey eyes twitching in annoyance at this recent revelation.  
“Ooh is someone jealous?” He smirked, earning him a death glare from the raven haired chef.   
“Jean stop it, she will stab you...you do realize that.” Warned Connie, worriedly eyeing up the knife currently sticking out of the wooden chopping board.  
“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.” Petra quickly cut in, desperately trying to diffuse the tension. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.”  
“Yes, the master knows what he's doing.” Replied Mikasa, putting some water in a large pot and moving it to the stove.  
The kitchen door opened and Nanaba walked in.  
“Ah Connie, take some coffee up to the veranda for Lord Mike and Commander Erwin please.”  
“Okay.” He started arranging cups and spoons on a silver tray while Petra heated up some water for him. “Hey Nanaba, are you okay after this mornings little incident?”  
“I am thank you.” She replied calmly. “Although I am still shocked by Lady f/n's behaviour.”  
“Yeah Connie and Jean were just telling us about it.” Said Petra, she looked back at the stove for a moment. “Sounds like quite the ruckus.”  
“You’d think after being here for nearly two months she may have learned to compose herself by now.” Sighed the blonde maid. “Honestly she’s supposed to be a lady, she shouldn’t be behaving like some sort of...ruffian!”   
Jean and Connie exchanged a smirk, remembering how you had spoken to them when you first arrived.   
“Well I doubt you’re going to change her.” Shrugged Mikasa. “From what little I’ve seen of her she’s clearly set in her ways, you’ll just have to learn to deal with it.”  
“What’s with the bee in your bonnet?” Nanaba blinked rapidly.  
“She’s jealous cos Eren is going riding with f/n.” Snickered Jean, however he soon backed away when Mikasa reached for the sharp knife currently sticking out of the chopping board.  
“What’s going on in here?”   
Everyone spun round at the sound of a bored voice from the doorway.  
“Nothing Levi.” Smiled Petra nervously, hurrying to prepare the coffee pot for Connie to take upstairs.  
“Tch, get back to work!” He growled, raising his eyebrows at the other servants.  
Connie swallowed hard and quickly picked up the coffee tray, hastily making his way back upstairs. Jean followed close behind while Mikasa and Petra returned to their cooking duties and Nanaba walked past him, casting a frown in his direction.  
“Do you want something?”  
Nanaba shook her head and continued towards the laundry room, failing to notice Levi rolling his eyes at her as he closed the kitchen door and headed back upstairs.

“Are you serious?” Laughed Erwin, his bushy brows almost shooting up to his hairline.  
Mike nodded and grinned.   
“I thought poor Nanaba was going to have a heart attack!”  
Erwin shook his head, leaning back in his seat. He picked up one of the papers he and Mike were supposed to be discussing and started to scan through it.   
“Well they always say that Wall Rose girls are a little bit...wild. It would seem our wives are no exception to this stereotype. Although I don’t think Hanji ever scaled any buildings in an escape attempt though.”  
Mike looked to the right when he heard approaching footsteps, a small smile tugging at his lips when Connie approached.  
“I’ve brought you and the commander some coffee Master.”   
“Thank you Connie.”   
Mike cleared a space on the table for him to set the tray down.  
“Will you be requiring anything else Master?”   
“No, that will be all for now.”  
The young servant nodded and headed back inside, however before the two men could start to discuss the reason for Erwin’s visit, the sound of hooves hitting gravel caught their attention.  
“Ah speaking of wives.” Said Erwin, looking up from the document he was reading and turning around in his seat to face behind him.  
Mike looked beyond the commander, his smile widening upon seeing two horses walking steadily towards them...

You and Eren slowly rode along the path towards the main gate, there was no rush to get to the Bossard manor so you decided to take a gentle walk until you got further along the route.  
“Planning another escape are you?”  
Your head jerked around and you noticed two men sat on the veranda watching you and Eren approach.  
“I’ll go ahead and make sure Jean has opened the gate.” Said Eren quietly.  
“Okay be there soon.” You replied, watching him spur Sherret into a trot before continuing along your current route.  
“Good Morning Erwin.” You smirked pulling Cosmos to a halt next to where your husband and the commander sat. “Quite the opposite...I’m kidnapping Eren for the day before Hanji starts pinching his cheeks again!”  
Mike shook his head and laughed, while Erwin gave you a smirk.   
“How is Hanji by the way?”  
“She’s fine, a little cranky because she was unable to come with me today, but she sends her regards.”  
“A shame I couldn’t see her, I enjoy her company. Tell her I hope she feels better soon.”  
Erwin nodded and sipped his coffee, casting a glance over the large black stallion you were riding.  
"Not one for riding side saddle then?"   
"You are joking?" You scoffed, patting Cosmos's neck. "It's a one way ticket to falling and breaking your neck!"  
"Hanji doesn't agree with the style either, she says its undignified and uncomfortable."  
"I prefer to ride at a gallop, one leg each side gives a better sense of balance."  
"Your stable boy may well be out of a job if you're not careful!" Smirked the blonde commander, turning his icy blue eyed gaze back towards your husband. "Looks like Hanji may get her hands on him after all."  
“I’ll leave you two to your meeting.” You laughed, glancing over at Mike. “I’ll be back later on this afternoon.”  
He nodded and stood from his seat, taking two steps towards the balustrade and leaning on it so he was at eye level with you.  
“Have a pleasant ride.”  
You smiled knowing exactly what he was hinting at.   
Taking the reins in one right hand you leaned over, rested your left hand on the back of his neck and moved closer to him, placing a gentle chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away and clicking your tongue, encouraging Cosmos to start walking again.   
Mike smiled, watching you ride away for a moment before Erwin snapped him out of his trance.  
“Shall we get down to business?” Asked the commander.  
“Yes of course.” He replied, returning to his seat and arranging his papers. “So where shall we begin?”

Eren looked around as you approached and pulled Cosmos to a halt near him, sure enough Jean had already opened the gates and was waiting for the two of you to leave so he could close them behind you.  
“You ready?” He asked.  
“Yep let’s go.”   
“Give your girlfriend a kiss goodbye Horse Face!” Snorted Eren, staring down at the other servant. “I’ll make sure I don’t wear her out too much...can’t make any promises though!”  
“Eren!” You gasped, fighting back a giggle.  
“Damned bastard!” Growled Jean. “If f/n wasn’t present I’d knock your ass out of that saddle!”  
“Okay both of you, quit winding each other up!” You ordered. “Eren, let’s go!”   
The two males exchanged an angry glare before you gently slapped the emerald eyed stable boy upside the head and raised your eyebrows at him.  
“Move now, or I’ll have Levi deal with the pair of you!”  
He muttered something inaudible under his breath and gently dug his heels into Sherret’s side to encourage her to start walking.   
“Yeah I thought that might do the trick.” You smirked, knowing that if your uncle found out they were fighting he would probably bang their heads together.  
“Enjoy your ride.” Said Jean, closing the gate behind you.  
“Thanks I will, see you later.” You nodded, proceeding to follow Eren out onto the dusty country road leading towards the Stohess District.  
“I can’t believe you threatened me with Levi!” Pouted Eren, leading you off across the lush green grasslands that surrounded the manor.  
“It stopped you and Jean tearing strips off each other didn’t it?” You snorted, a rather cheeky smirk slowly creeping across your lips at your next choice of words. "Besides I'm the lady of the manor, so you have to do what I say!"  
“Oh come on, you hate the idea of being the lady of the manor!" Complained the stable boy. "Besides, Horse Face is always winding me up.”   
"Erm excuse me but you started it!" You laughed, pointing an accusatory finger at him.  
"Yeah well he deserved it, he cheated at poker during lunch yesterday!"   
“You do know I wasn’t really going to tell Levi you were fighting, don’t you?”  
Eren furrowed his brows.   
“You mean it was an empty threat?”  
“Yep.” You giggled. “I used to make them all the time when I was still drinking in the taverns back home and some of the punters got a little rowdy.”   
“Did it work?”  
“Most of the time, of course none of them wouldn’t dare take me on because they’d seen me bring men twice their size to their knees!”  
Eren’s emerald eyes widened in shock, you didn't look much like a fighter but he was aware from past experience that appearances could be deceptive.  
“How the hell did you do that?”  
Your grin widened as you adjusted your grip on the leather reins.  
“Trust me a quick kick to the family jewels will bring any man to his knees.”  
“Ah...sorry I asked.” Winced the stable boy, involuntarily trying to squeezing his thighs together and cupping his crotch.  
You giggled again and leaned forward in your saddle, giving Cosmos's neck a quick pat before scanning the rolling grasslands of the current terrain.  
“So how long will it take to get to the Bossard manor?”   
Eren turned away from you for a moment and looked around.   
“Well if we carry on going straight, there should be a small lake which will mark the halfway point. We can stop and let the horses have a drink before setting off again, we shouldn't be riding more than an if we go at a gallop. It's entirely up to you though."  
“Alright, lead the way then.”

Mikasa finished her current duties in the kitchen and made her way through the servants quarters to the break room, upon opening the door she saw Levi sat at the table with a cup of tea and a piece of paper which looked a little like a list of some kind..  
He gave her a bored look for a split second as she approached and stopped next to him, folding her arms.  
“What do you want?”   
“Was it your idea to send Eren off riding with f/n?” She demanded angrily.  
“So what if it was? No harm will come to him.”  
Mikasa growled and pulled out a chair, seating herself and glaring at Levi.  
“You do know if the traditionalists get hold of him, they will kill him?”  
“No they won’t, they have no idea who he is.” Said Levi firmly, not bothering to make eye contact with her. “Eren will be fine, I sent him with her because she doesn’t know the area well enough to go alone.”  
Mikasa narrowed her smoky eyes and leaned back in her seat, unconvinced by his words.  
“Besides, it’s only the traditionalists that are loyal to that bastard Military Police Commander's regime we need to worry about. The ones like Nanaba are quick to frown upon those who are different and voice their disdain...but they’re not murderers.”  
“If anything happens to him...”  
“It won’t, no one will dare touch him while he's with f/n. Provided they stick to the fields and not the main roads they probably won't even encounter any other people, save for a few farmers but they won't give a damn.”  
Mikasa stood from her seat and left the break room, silently closing the door behind her and once again leaving Levi to enjoy his solitude.  
He sighed and picked up his cup of tea, taking a sip.  
He completely understood Mikasa’s concerns for Eren’s safety, however out here in the countryside, traditionalists were few and far between. It also served to an advantage that Eren rarely left the manor, at least not alone anyway, so no one knew who he was or where he was from...except those closest to him.   
However deep down, even Levi knew that there was always a risk that Nile may send his dogs out hunting if things in the districts were too quiet...and he didn’t care who he hurt along the way, as long as he got what he wanted.


	20. Friends Reunited

Sure enough as Eren said, after roughly an hour or so of galloping across the open grass lands of Wall Sina, you came within sight of the Bossard family estate.  
It was small in comparison to Mike’s manor but then again, you had always known the Bossard’s to be a modest family.   
They preferred not to flaunt their wealth like some of the stuck up members of society you had seen at Hanji’s birthday party. Their main residence was in Trost the same as your family, in fact it had been how the two of you had met when you were teenagers.   
Auruo's father was a merchant by trade the same as your father, their family had inherited a large sum of money along with the country manor in Wall Sina when his father, a former section commander in the Military Police passed away. Auruo's father had then used his inheritance to set up his merchant business and had built it up over many years, intending to pass it on to his sons when he retired.  
“This is it.” Said Eren, dismounting Sherret and approaching the gate.  
“Yeah my father said it was only a small manor, they only really come here for a summer retreat or when they have business deals to arrange with the Military Police. They also only have a stable boy and a butler in the way of servants, but according to my father they treat them well. Much the same as Mike treats you and the others, which is a good thing since I can’t stand pompous assholes who treat people like shit because they think they’re better than them!”  
“Erm, excuse me.”   
You and Eren turned around and looked towards the gate, spotting a young boy in casual clothing gripping the cold iron bars and staring out at you.  
“Who are you?”  
“No way!” You laughed, dismounting Cosmos and approaching the gate, squatting down the the boys level. “Arno? Is that you?”  
“How do you know my name?” Asked the boy, backing away in fear.  
“Oi runt!” Yelled another voice from behind the gate, startling the child and making him yelp in fear.“Get back inside, you’re supposed to be ill remember? Do you want me to tell mother you were faking it to avoid going home early?”  
“As charming as ever Auruo!” You shouted, standing up straight and smirking at the approach of a tall male with sandy coloured hair styled into short bangs with a slightly darker undercut, his sharp amber eyes were half lidded and he was also dressed in casual attire.  
“Who the hell are…” His eyes widened when he came within range of the gate and saw you. “F/n...is that really you?”  
“Okay Arno not recognising me I can live with, but you? I’m shocked after the amount of times I had to drag your drunken ass home!” You remarked, shooting him an extremely offended scowl.  
“Well, marrying into the aristocracy certainly hasn’t improved your attitude has it?" Snorted Auruo, folding his arms and smirking somewhat smugly.  
“Your father’s new contract with the military hasn’t exactly done your manners any good either!”   
“Armin!” Yelled Auruo suddenly, frowning when a young blonde man with wide blue eyes in a black suit and tie walked towards him and nervously awaited further instruction a few minutes later.  
“Fetch Bertholdt to take our guests horses to the stable yard and then take Arno back to his room.”  
“Yes Master Auruo.” Replied Armin nervously, fumbling with the gate and holding it open. “If you’d like to wait here a moment please.”  
You and Eren proceeded to lead Sherret and Cosmos through the gate before halting on the other side, watching while the butler turned his attention to Arno.  
“Come on young master.” He smiled kindly, reaching out for the young boys hand.  
“I don’t want to go with Armin.” Protested the youngster, giving his brother a pleading look. “It’s boring on my own!”  
“You should’ve thought about that before faking illness to avoid going with mother and father!” Shrugged Auruo, brushing him off before looking at you and Eren. “Your chaperone may have some food and something to drink in the kitchen."  
Eren raised his eyebrows at you, but you simply smiled and nodded.  
“Okay, thank you.” Said Eren, forcing a grateful smile onto his features, although his first impression of your old drinking partner was anything but positive.

After Armin escorted Arno back into the manner, a tall black haired nervous looking male in a pair of plain black trousers and matching shirt made his way over to you.  
“Bertholdt, deal with these two.” Commanded Auruo. “Make sure they are properly fed and watered.”  
“Y-Yes Master Auruo.” Came the quiet reply.  
“Be careful with Sherret.” Warned Eren, handing over the reins. “She has a thing for hair chewing."  
“Oh...um okay, thanks for the warning.”  
“Cosmos won’t give you any bother though.”  
Bertholdt nodded and too the horses from you, slowly leading them away round the back of the manor.  
Once he had disappeared, Auruo turned his attention to you once more and tried to give you a charming smile...however he only succeeded in looking extremely sleazy.  
“Shall we then?” He asked, gesturing for you to accompany him into the manor.  
You nodded and followed a few feet behind, your head whipping around to your right when you felt Eren grab your arm.  
“Do you really think setting Petra up with this guy is a good idea?” He whispered, quickly glancing at Auruo to make sure he hadn't heard him. "He seems a bit...you know...full of himself!"  
“He never used to be this arrogant.” You admitted worriedly. “I suspect it’s just a show because the servants are around...he’s always been a bit of a prick to Arno because he’s the youngest brother and gets away with everything though, it's hard not to feel sorry for the poor kid!”  
“How many brothers does this guy have?”  
“He’s the oldest of six boys.”  
Eren’s eyes widened, back home in Shiganshina he had only ever known families to have one or two children...Auruo was the oldest of six children?  
He shook his head and remained silent, not daring to ask any more questions and electing to simply follow you into the manor.  
“The kitchen is just through there.” Said Auruo, motioning towards a door at the back of the entrance hall. "Armin will be back to deal with you in a moment."  
“Oh okay, thanks.” Said Eren quietly.   
Sure enough a few seconds after he finished speaking, Armin came down the polished wooden staircase and approached Auruo.   
“I’ve left Master Arno in his room, he isn’t too happy about it though.”   
“Well it’s his own fault for pretending to be ill to avoid going home with our parents a few days early.” He grunted in response. “Take f/n’s chaperone to the kitchen for something to eat and drink, would you?”  
“Of course Master.” He answered, turning his gaze to Eren. “Would you like to follow me...um...Eren was it?”   
Eren nodded and followed the blonde servant.  
“See you later then f/n.”   
You smiled and watched Eren disappear through the door, once he was gone Auruo’s pompous mask slipped and he flashed you a lopsided grin.  
“So, how about we go to the sitting room and have a little chat?”  
“That’s why I’m here.” You replied casually.  
“Then allow me...My Lady!" He added an extra snickering emphasis on the "My Lady" part and bowed while holding the door open for you.  
"Call me that again and I'll knock your teeth out of your skull!"   
"Still as feisty as every...Nut Cracker."   
You scoffed and walked through the large main hall, the heels of your boots clicking off the polished wooden floor as he led you through a set of double doors and into a rather cosy sitting room.  
“Have a seat.” He said evenly, motioning to one of two black leather sofas while he made his way over to a varnished oak cabinet with glass doors and pulled out a rather expensive looking bottle of alcohol and two plain glass tumblers.  
Returning to you with a glint in his eyes, he placed the items down on the mahogany wood coffee table and proceeded to open the bottle of alcohol.  
“Auruo Bossard is that your father’s best rum?” You giggled mischievously.   
“Possibly.” He grinned, looking rather shifty as he spoke.  
“You naughty boy!”   
“Oh come now, this is a special occasion!” He protested, handing you one of the now filled tumblers and seating himself on the sofa opposite you.   
“Yeah I suppose.” You mused. “How long has it been since we had a drink together?”  
“Tch at least six months!” Scolded your friend. "We can't all slack off and spend our days getting drunk, some of us work for a living you know!"  
"Well excuse me for being bored of training to be my father's accountant because I lack embroidery skills." You snorted. "Anyway I never heard you complain when I came calling for you to join me for a drink at The Two Roses!"  
"Flower arranging was never your strong point either I recall." Auruo chuckled. "You poor thing, life must be so hard for you now you're a married lady of leisure!"  
Piss off!" You remarked, picking up your tumbler and flashing him a grin. "Anyway, what are we drinking to?"  
“Friends reunited?”   
You nodded and clinked your glass with his.  
“Friends reunited.”  
Downing your drinks you smiled and licked the remnants of the sweet liquid from your lips, savouring the pleasant after burn it left behind.  
“So, tell me more about this Petra you want me to meet.” Said Auruo, pouring you both another glass of rum.  
“Well for a start, she’s one of my husband’s kitchen staff.”  
Auruo raised his eyebrows and sloshed his drink around, nodding thoughtfully.  
“Hmm, so she can cook? That’s not a bad starting point.”  
You rolled your eyes and sipped your drink, perhaps it was a bad idea trying to set Petra up with him...she’d get a lighter sentence for murder!  
“What does she look like then?”   
“Well she’s short, shoulder length ginger hair and amber eyes. Quite pretty if you like the innocent doe eyed look.”   
“Hmm, what about her personality?”  
“She’s a bit mousy and shy when you first meet her, but I happen to think she’d be a bit of a firecracker if you made her mad, you know what they say about the quiet ones.”  
“I like the sound of her already!” Nodded Auruo approvingly. “She sounds like ideal wife material.”  
You shook your head and smirked as you took another sip of your drink, you couldn’t wait to get back to Mike’s manor so you could tell Petra that Auruo was keen to meet her...the only problem was would she be so keen to allow him to court her if he acted like he currently was upon meeting her?

“I’m sorry couldn’t provide you with something more substantial.” Said Armin quietly, placing a plate of sliced meat and a bread roll on the table in front of Eren.  
“It’s fine.” Smiled Eren gratefully picking up the bread roll. “This will do until I return home.”  
Armin nodded and sat down opposite him, pushing a cup of tea towards him.  
“So are you usually...you know, dressed so casually when you’re chaperoning your mistress?”   
Eren frowned around a mouthful of bread and cocked his head to one side.  
“Well I’m not actually her official chaperone...I’m her husband’s stable boy.”  
“Oh I see.”  
“Yeah, f/n doesn’t usually leave the manor without him.”  
Armin’s brows furrowed in confusion.  
“You...you’re on first name terms with your mistress?”  
“Yeah, she hates being called “Mistress” and “My Lady” She finds it insulting.”  
Armin blinked in shock, he wouldn’t have the nerve to try calling any of the Bossard family by their names without using the title "master" or "mistress." Despite how well they treated their servants, he had always been told that it was impolite to address your employer using only their name first name.  
“So where are you from?” Asked the blonde butler, changing the subject.  
“Shiganshina, what about you?” Swallowing a slice of meat. “This is delicious by the way.”  
“Really? I’m from Shiganshina as well!” Smiled Armin brightly. “How long have you been in Wall Sina?”   
“About a year, what about you?”  
“Six months, my grandfather became ill so he could no longer work and I needed to do something to bring money in to help pay for medicine.”  
“I’m sorry.” Said Eren softly.   
Armin nodded and sipped his tea.  
“So, do you have family back in Shiganshina?”   
“Yeah, just my mom. My dad disappeared and never came back so I was forced to leave home with my friend Mikasa and find work. We both got taken on by the Zacharius family...well the former Survey Corps commander and his son Mike anyway, I don’t know if there are any other family members.”  
“No there aren’t.” Replied Armin. “The commander and his wife never had any siblings.”  
“Neither does Mike.”   
“Hmm so your mistress will be under pressure to birth a child then.” Armin’s eyes suddenly widened at his words. “Oh I’m sorry, I spoke out of turn!”  
Eren smiled and reached for his cup of tea.  
“It’s okay, trust me if f/n heard you talking like that she’d say something completely inappropriate and laugh at the horrified expression on your face!”  
Armin relaxed slightly and smiled nervously.  
“I take it she’s not from Wall Sina either?”  
“The Trost District of Wall Rose I think, I could be wrong. I know it’s somewhere in Wall Rose though.”  
“Ah.”  
However before he could say anything else the break room door opened and the stable boy, Bertholdt staggered through it looking rather flustered.  
“Armin, you might want to get upstairs.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Master Alistair has returned!”

“Okay, how about the time you were so drunk you took a piss in Gunther’s ale and he actually drank it!”   
“He didn’t?” Gasped Auruo in disgust, his face creasing up into a grimace. Although this didn't stop him from pouring the two of you another drink, which meant that the bottle was now empty.  
“He did!” You laughed, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “You literally whipped it out in the middle of The Two Roses, picked up his tankard and filled it up.”  
“You’re lying!”   
“I swear on my honor I’m not! He actually turned round to me and said his ale was a little warmer than usual!”  
“You don’t have any honour f/n!” Snapped Auruo, knocking back the tumbler of rum. “If you did you would never have tried to set me up with that long faced Stationary Guard soldier!”  
“Oh come on, I did no such thing!”  
“You did! Eld and Gunther were too busy chatting up the serving girls to try and help me get away. I had to hide upstairs until she left!”  
“It’s not my fault she fancied you! Hell, she even found your tongue biting habit sexy!”   
“Tch!”   
You giggled and sipped your rum, failing to notice the sitting room door slowly opening behind you.  
“What’s going on in here” Questioned a curious voice.  
Your eyes widened and you choked on your drink, coughing violently you slowly turned around and watched as an amber eyed man with dusty coloured hair approached you.   
His hazel eyes widened upon seeing the now empty bottle of rum on the table, his voice raising a few octaves when he spoke again.  
“Auruo Bossard, is that my best rum?”   
“Father? Wh-what are you doing here?” Stuttered Auruo nervously, quickly reaching for the bottle and hiding it behind his back.  
“Well I came back to check on Arno, but instead I appear to have found you getting drunk and entertaining...I’m sorry, but who are you exactly?”  
You smiled innocently once your coughing fit ceased and stood up, offering Alistair a handshake.  
“Lady f/n Zacharius...but you may remember me as f/n l/n.”  
Alistair blinked and furrowed his brows, raising them a moment later and chuckling as he accepted your gesture.  
“Well of course you are! How could not recognize that cheeky smile from when you used to come calling for Auruo to go drinking with you on such a regular basis? I only saw your father the other day as well, I’m glad my good rum is going on a welcome guest and not some random harlot!”   
You laughed and shook your head, folding your arms and returning to your seat.  
Once more the sitting room door opened and Armin rushed in.  
“Master I wasn’t aware you were returning!” He said hurriedly, pausing when Alistair raised a hand to silence him.  
“It’s okay Armin, I won’t be staying long. I just came back to check on Arno.”  
“He’s in his room.”  
“Very good.” He turned his attention back to you and Auruo. “In that case I shall leave you both to catch up...oh by the way Auruo, you owe me a fresh bottle of rum. I’ll be docking the correct amount from next month’s payment to your personal allowance."  
“What?” Screeched Auruo biting his tongue.

After spending the afternoon catching up with Auruo, Alistair and Arno, Bertholdt brought Cosmos and Sherret back around to the front of the manor so you and Eren could head home.  
“So shall I tell Petra you’re keen to meet with her?” You asked, taking Cosmos’s reins from Bertholdt and patting the horse’s neck.  
“Yes, I’ll be back home in Wall Rose as of tomorrow...how about three days from now?"  
You hummed thoughtfully, Mike had said he would allow you to take him to a tavern sometime when he wasn’t busy and you knew after his meeting with Erwin today his schedule was clear for at least a week. Maybe it was time for him to make good on his offer, although it would take you half a day to travel to Trost. You were certain your parents wouldn’t mind you making use of their Wall Rose villa for the night on the return journey, surely there was no harm in you asking them about it.  
“Three days from now it is then.” You smiled, mounting Cosmos.  
“Excellent, I look forward to it. Shall we meet at the Two Roses Tavern?”  
“Sounds like a good idea to me, I’ll let Petra know the plan as soon as I get home.”  
You tensed up slightly in your saddle.  
‘Home?’ Wasn’t Wall Rose your home?   
Well strictly speaking it wasn’t your home anymore, but didn’t they say home is where the heart is? The big question was where did your heart truly belong now?  
“I suggest we meet there in the afternoon.” Said Auruo snapping you out of your thoughts. “It will allow you time to travel from your manor.”  
“Probably a good idea.” You mused, turning your gaze to Eren and seeing him mount Sherret ready to leave.  
“All set?” You asked.  
Eren nodded and looked at Armin for a moment, giving him a friendly smile.  
“Good to meet you Armin, I hope you’re grandfather gets better soon.”   
The blonde butler smiled and moved to open the gate, allowing you and Eren to leave.  
“Same goes for you, have a safe journey back.”  
Eren nodded and headed out of the gate, you followed a moment later and turned back to Auruo.  
“Thanks for the rum, first round is on me when we head to The Two Roses...it’s the least I can do considering I lost you some of your allowance.”   
“Heh, yeah you owe me big time!” He snorted, waving you away as Amrin closed the gate behind you.  
“Hey Eren.” You smiled, turning your attention to him. “Race you home!”  
“Do you remember the way?” He asked curiously.  
“Yep, we go south until we reach the lake then head west towards the road and follow it back to the manor.”  
“In that case I’ll get a head start!” Eren grinned, spurring Sherret into a gallop.  
“Oh no you won’t!” You laughed, proceeding to chase him.

Arriving back at the manor you pulled Cosmos to a halt and turned to wait for Eren who was trailing a couple of meters behind you, giving him a cheeky grin when he finally caught up and dismounted Sherret so he could open the gate.  
“You’re back then?” Questioned a familiar bored tone as a raven haired male in a suit approached.  
“Hey Levi!” You smiled brightly, gently kicking Cosmo’s sides and steering him through before dismounting and patting his neck.  
Eren led Sherret through a moment later and turned to face the raven haired male.  
“Everything okay Levi?”   
“Mike was just wondering when you were coming back.” Came the blunt reply.  
“Oh right.” Muttered the stable boy. “Well I guess I better get back to work.”  
“Okay, thanks for coming with me today.” You smiled, handing him Cosmos’s reins.  
Eren smiled and nodded, leading the two horses away towards the stables and leaving you alone with Levi.  
When he was out of sight Levi turned to face you.  
“I take it you didn’t have any trouble?”  
You shook your head and put your hands on your hips.  
“No, we never saw anyone else on the way there or back, we mainly crossed over empty fields."  
“Good.”  
“Any idea where Mike is?”   
Levi shrugged and folded his arms.  
“Last I saw he went back to his study after Erwin left.”  
“Okay thanks, I need to ask him something. I also need to find Petra and tell her that Auruo wants to push ahead with meeting her.”  
“Tch, well you know where she’ll be. Anyway I need to speak with Eren.”  
“Okay, I’ll see you guys tonight.”  
Levi nodded and headed off towards the stables, you watched him walk away for a moment before sighing and heading into the manor, making your way down to the servants quarters.  
“Hey Petra are you in here?” You called, entering the kitchen and looking around.  
“Oh you’re back.” Said a voice, but it wasn’t Petra. “Is Eren with you?”  
“Hi Mikasa, um yeah he’s gone back to the stable yard."  
The raven haired cook nodded and frowned  
“Is...everything okay?” You asked curiously, your brows furrowing in concern.  
“Why did you take Eren with you?” She suddenly questioned, showing no hesitation in her approach.  
You blinked rapidly at her bluntness, who the hell did she think she was to talk to you like that? She knew full well you and Eren were friends...or was it that she had feelings for him and was jealous of your closeness?  
“I don’t know the area very well yet, I never go anywhere without Mike and he didn’t want me getting lost so Levi suggested sending Eren with me.”  
Mikasa nodded, seemingly satisfied by your answer. Yet her face suggested otherwise, her smokey eyes narrowed slightly but she didn't really show any emotion on her face.  
“Mikasa, do you have a problem with me being friends with Eren or something?” You blurted it out before you could stop yourself, cursing mentally the second you said it.  
The other female froze and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment and remaining silent while she formulated a suitable response.  
“No, I just fear for Eren’s safety...He told me you know his secret."  
“That he’s in a relationship with Levi? Yeah I’ve known about that since the second day I was here.”  
“I just don’t want the traditionalists to find out about him...you know what they’ll do to him don’t you?”  
Your jaw clenched and you nodded, averting your gaze from her and remaining silent.   
Unfortunately you knew too well what would happen to Eren if the followers of Nile's twisted regime would do to him if they were to discover him.  
“I promised Eren’s mother I would keep him safe, I intend to keep that promise.”  
“Eren’s lucky to have someone like you looking out for him." You smiled warmly. "Although you really need not worry about him escorting me anywhere. If he’s with me, the traditionalists won’t look at him twice, trust me on that and if they did...well I’d soon show them why they used to call me “Nut Cracker” back in Wall Rose.”  
Mikasa nodded and turned to the pot on the stove, removing the lid and giving the contents a stir. From the looks of it you guessed it was some kind of soup, it smelled delicious either way.  
“Petra’s in the break room by the way if you want to speak to her.”  
“Oh right, thanks.”  
You scratched the back of your neck nervously, you’d completely forgotten about her for a few moments. However the sudden change of subject also implied that Mikasa wished to be left alone and that your brief conversation had now reached its conclusion.  
“See you later then, dinner smells good by the way.”  
Mikasa waved you away and resumed her work as you closed the kitchen door behind you.

Petra sighed and turned the page of her book, lifting her coffee cup to her lips and savouring the hot liquid before continuing to read.  
“Hey, I was told I’d find you in here!”  
The ginger haired cook jumped at the sound of the break room door opening and you walking in.  
“Oh f/n!” She gasped, dropping her book.   
“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”   
“No, it’s fine. What can I do for you?”  
“I just came to tell you that Auruo wants to meet you in three days time, so I’ll have a word with Mike and see if I can convince him to grant you some time off from your duties to go to Trost.”  
“On my own?” Gasped Petra worriedly, bending to retrieve her book. "F/n I've never been to Trost, I don't know the way!"  
“Oh! No, no, no!” You hastily added. “I’ll be going with you...and possibly Mike.”  
Petra blinked in shock, that didn't sound right.  
“No offence f/n, but why would the master be accompanying me to a courtship meeting? That responsibility usually falls to the father."  
You grinned slyly and moved to sit at the table, taking a seat opposite her.  
“Let’s just say my dear husband is about to get a taste of what it’s like for me every time I have to attend a high society party.”  
Petra frowned a moment, trying to work out what you meant. However she giggled a moment later when it finally clicked in her brain.  
“Ah I see, you want him to experience how the other half lives?”  
“Exactly!” You nodded. “He did promise me he would allow me to show him my way of life, considering how I’ve had to adjust to his and I know for a fact his work schedule is clear for the next week.”  
Petra giggled again and gave you a warm smile.  
“Well I look forward to hearing his decision, although I doubt he will refuse you.”  
“I won’t know until I ask.” You shrugged, standing up and putting your chair back under the table. “I’ll let you know his decision later on this evening.”  
“Okay, thanks f/n.”  
You nodded and exited the break room, leaving Petra sat alone with a nervous smile on her face as she resumed reading her book.

Mike furrowed his brows at the paper in front of him.  
After Erwin had left, he returned to his study and busied himself going through some old documents that had been stashed away in his drawer for a while.  
Most of them were invoices from merchants regarding provisions for the manor, nothing too important and could easily be thrown away once he had checked them over.  
He was expecting you back soon since it was early evening and the sun was now hanging low over the western sky, casting long shadows over the veranda and slowly starting to turn the sky orange.  
Eventually a knock on the door disturbed his work, catching his attention almost immediately.  
Yes?" He called, not looking up from the document he was currently looking at.  
“Hey, I’m back.” Replied a familiar female voice.  
“Come in f/n.” He smiled, raising his head and sitting up straight in his seat when the door opened. “How was your day?”  
“It was good, had fun catching up with Auruo...kinda got him in trouble with his father though.” You giggled, entering the study and approaching him.  
Mike raised his eyebrows when you stopped next to him and leaned back on the solid desk.  
“We kinda helped ourselves to his father’s best rum...well when I say “we” I mean Auruo pinched it from the drinks cabinet. He didn’t think his father would be returning to the manor to check on his youngest son.”  
“Oh.” Chuckled Mike. “I can relate to that, Erwin and I often used to sneak a quick tipple of my father’s best whiskey when we thought he wasn’t around.”  
“Naughty, naughty...how many times did you get busted?” You giggled evilly.  
“Only the once...when we were sixteen just before Erwin joined the Cadet Corps, we polished off an entire bottle between us and…” He paused and struggled to suppress a grin, continuing when you folded your arms and raised your eyebrows. “He found the two of us passed out in the sitting room with the empty bottle on the hearth in plain sight.”   
“Wow Mike you were quite the rebel back in the day huh?”   
Mike rolled his eyes thoughtfully and smirked, those were some good times.  
“Not quite as bad as you.” He countered, pushing his chair back slightly and patting his lap.  
You finally stopped giggling and obliged him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and relaxing against him as his arms found their way around your waist.  
“Anyway, I take it you managed to set up a courtship meeting for Auruo and Petra?”  
“Yep, three days from now. However…” You nervously bit your lip and looked into your husband’s eyes.   
“Yes?” He questioned, urging you to go on.  
“Well, it’s in Wall Rose at The Two Roses tavern...and I was wondering...”  
“Ah, I see where this is going.”  
“You do?”  
Mike nodded and smiled, moving his head so that his chin rested on your shoulder.  
“You’re going to come with you and experience tavern life aren’t you?”  
“Damn that ability of yours!” You snorted, bringing your left hand up and flicking him on the nose.  
Mike smirked and nuzzled your neck, placing a quick kiss on your cheek afterwards.  
“Well my work schedule is clear for the next week.” He mused. “However where would we stay? Wall Rose is a little too far for just a day trip.”  
“Well there are a couple of options.” You replied. “The Two Roses has rooms available to rent, or I could ask my parents if we can use their summer villa for a night.”  
“Hmm, you’ve really thought this through haven’t you?”   
You nodded and looked at him hopefully, your heart suddenly beginning to beat wildly when he reached up a large hand, gently cupping your chin and caressing your cheek with his thumb.  
"Three days from now you say?"  
“Yeah, that’s right.”  
Mike nodded and gently tilted your head down so that your lips were level with his.  
“Alright then, I should probably make Levi aware of our plans so he can keep things in order while we’re gone.”  
Your eyes widened and a huge smile spread across your face.  
“Thanks for this Mike, this means a lot to me.”  
“Well you mean a lot to me.” He muttered, closing the gap between you and kissing you passionately.   
A soft groan escaped him when you responded to him, moving your lips in sync with his and gently stroking your fingers through his blonde tresses.   
His grip on your waist tightened while the hand that had been cupping your chin moved down along your spine and joined the other.  
Finally parting for air, you rested your forehead against Mike’s and looked into his eyes once more.   
Now that you were finally getting to know him, you wished you hadn’t been so stubborn and bitchy towards him when your parents gave him permission to court you.   
You may not be able to change the past, but you could certainly try and shape your future...a future you really hoped would involve this wonderful man you were finally starting to fall in love with.


	21. A Visit to Trost

The golden glow of the morning sun’s rays turned the sky over humanity’s last remaining territories from cold dark blue to a burning orange, signalling the dawn of a new day.  
Behind Wall Sina, in the servants quarters of the Zacharius family’s manor, Petra Ral awoke with the birdsong that could clearly be heard from the gardens.  
With a spring in her step she made her way over to her wardrobe and started rummaging around for something smart but casual, her excitement at the events which were to come that day was barely containable.  
She hummed thoughtfully, pulling out a pair of dark brown knee high riding boots, a tan trousers and a white shirt, frowning a moment later while she searched for her favourite red cardigan.  
After getting dressed she ran her fingers through her short ginger hair and twirled in front of the full length mirror attached to the wardrobe door, giggling excitedly and tidying her room before she left to join the other servants for breakfast.

The sun broke through the small gap in the floor length curtains of the master bedroom, casting a golden glow across the polished wooden floor.  
The sound of birds chirping outside on the balcony soon roused you from your slumber.  
With a groan you slowly opened your eyes and raised your head, blinking you turned to look behind you and smiled at the sight that greeted you.  
Mike was still asleep, his hair was ruffled, partially covering his eyes and he was quietly snoring.  
It seemed such a shame to wake him up in all honesty, but the pair of you had plans for the day and had decided to get an early start.  
You were just about to sit up and shake his shoulders to wake him when he groaned and rolled over onto his back, turning his head away from you and resuming snoring a moment later.  
Shaking your head and smirking you pushed yourself up onto your elbows, reaching a hand across you gently cupped his chin and turned his head to face you.  
Leaning over him you placed a soft kiss on his lips, pulling back after a few seconds to see if he reacted and being left disappointed when all you received was a soft sigh.  
With a nonchalant shrug you tried again, this time you added a little more pressure to the kiss and brushed his hair away from his eyes, giggling lightly when you were rewarded with a groggy groan and a large hand gently finding it’s way to your face and caressing your cheek.  
Pulling back you stared at him innocently and raised your eyebrows.  
“Good morning.” Yawned Mike, pulling your head back down to him and initiating another passionate kiss, only breaking it when a knock at the door interrupted the two of you.  
“Yes?” Called Mike, casting a tired glance in the direction of the noise.  
“My Lord you requested to be woken up early today in preparation for your trip.” Came a familiar voice. “I’m just here to inform you that Jean and Connie are nearly ready to serve breakfast.”  
“Thank you Nanaba, we’ll be down soon.”  
You rolled your eyes and rested your chin on Mike’s chest, a cheeky smirk gracing your lips.  
“So, whose wake up call do you prefer?” You questioned. “Mine or Nanaba’s?”  
Your husband gave you a tired smile and brushed your sleep ruffled hair from your face, placing a soft kiss on your forehead before sitting up and causing you to slide down into his lap.  
“Definitely yours.” He replied, watching as you smiled triumphantly and sat up, stretching your arms above your head and climbing out of the large bed before heading over to the wardrobe. “So, how should I dress if I’m going to a tavern?”  
“Something casual.” You replied, pulling out a pair of dark blue trousers, a matching waistcoat, black riding boots and a white short sleeved shirt.  
“Alright.”  
Mike nodded and got out of bed, joining you at the wardrobe and choosing a pair of dark brown trousers, brown riding boots and a tan coloured long sleeved shirt.  
Quickly kissing the top your head, he disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed, leaving you to change in the main bedroom.

“So are you excited for your trip Petra?” Asked Nanaba with a smile as she entered the kitchen, seeing the ginger haired cook stood chatting to Mikasa, Eren and Jean.  
“Yes I can’t wait.” She smiled. “I’ve never been to Trost before.”  
“It’s nothing special.” Shrugged Jean, preparing a pot of coffee. “I’m from Trost and I can tell you now it’s just like every other district in Wall Rose, full of merchants and taverns.”  
“Ignore that Horse Face!” Scoffed Eren, picking up an apple from Mikasa’s chopping board and taking a bite. “He’s just jealous cos he has to stay here.”  
“Well you’re not going anywhere either!” Snorted Jean, narrowing his eyes.  
“So?” Questioned Eren around a mouthful of apple. “I got to have a trip of my own a couple of days ago!”  
“You little bastard!”  
Jean lunged forward and raised his right arm, balling his hand into a fist to strike Eren. However his planned attack was interrupted by someone grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him backwards.  
“Why is it whenever I come in here you lot are slacking off?”  
“Perfect timing as usual Levi.” Smiled Petra.  
“Tch, don’t you have anything better to do since you’re being let off from your duties for the next two days?” Asked Levi in a bored voice.  
Petra’s face fell and she averted her gaze.  
“Don’t you think you’re being a bit harsh?” Questioned Nanaba, folding her arms. “I know you feel under pressure because Lord Mike and Lady f/n are going to be away until tomorrow afternoon, but you don’t need to take it out on us.”  
“Just get back to work.”  
“What the hell is his problem?” Asked Mikasa, pushing the freshly prepared breakfast tray towards Jean, waiting until he had taken it from her and left the kitchen with Nanaba, before turning her attention towards Eren and raising her eyebrows.  
“He’s been in a bad mood for the past few days.” Mused Eren. “He won't talk to me about it though...he never does.”  
Mikasa frowned and folded her arms.  
“Well he better not take it out on you!”  
“He doesn’t don’t worry. Anyway, can I pinch some apples for the horses?”  
Mikasa nodded and handed over a small crate of the aforementioned fruit, waiting for him to leave before continuing to work in an eerily brooding silence.

“Good Morning Master, f/n.”  
You looked over the balustrade and smiled upon seeing Eren exit the door which led from the entrance hall to the servants quarters.  
“Hey Eren.”  
“Good Morning Eren.” Said Mike as he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
“I’m just on my way to the stables, any particular horses you’d like preparing for today?”   
“Yes. I think I’ll take Blizzard, Cosmos and Gemini.”  
“Yes Master.” Eren turned to you and smirked. “No prizes for guessing who’ll be riding Cosmos.”  
You stuck your tongue out and grinned when the stable boy laughed at the rude gesture.  
“By the way did you skip breakfast or something?” You asked curiously, motioning to the crate of apples he was carrying.  
“Oh no these are for the horses, a weekly treat.”  
“Ah I see.”  
“Anyway, I’ll go prepare Cosmos, Blizzard and Gemini for when you're ready to depart.”  
Mike smiled and nodded and the pair of you made your way to the main hall, seeing Connie and Jean stood ready to serve breakfast.  
“So is there anything in particular I should know about this tavern you’re planning on taking me to?” Asked Mike, taking his seat.  
“It’s called The Two Roses, Auruo and I became regular patrons there when we turned eighteen. It’s a nice quiet little tavern, no fights break out there. Unlike The Crossed Swords, we only ever went there once and the place nearly got wrecked because a couple of members of the Stationary Guard got a little...shall we say rowdy.”  
Mike nodded thoughtfully, he didn’t really feel comfortable with the idea of going to that particular tavern but since you had arranged for them to meet Auruo at a quiet one you were familiar with, it put his mind at ease.  
"So you're most likely quite familiar with its other patrons?"  
"Most of them yeah, although its been a while so there will probably be some new faces."  
"Of course."  
You swallowed hard, anticipation starting to build inside you at the thought of going back to what you once classed as your second home, your own little sanctuary so to speak where you could just be your normal self and enjoy relaxing without anyone judging you. The fact that Mike would be joining you on this little visit just added to your current excitement but also nervousness that he wouldn't see the appeal of such a place, after all, you and he were from very different social backgrounds.  
He had been raised to be charming and sophisticated, while you had thrown all of your parents hard work in trying to teach you to behave with some decorum back in the faces and opted to do what you wanted when you wanted. You swore like a soldier, weren't afraid to offend people and certainly weren't one to shy away from a fight if the occasion called for one.  
Still, hopefully today would go well and you would simply be able to show your husband the life you so dearly missed.

Petra walked towards the stables and saw three horses saddled and bridled, ready to leave.  
“Who’s riding which horse?” She asked curiously, looking towards Eren who was currently grooming Sherret.  
“Well f/n will be taking Cosmos, she’s pretty much in love with him.” Laughed Eren. “The master will probably take Blizzard and since you very rarely ride, I would say the master chose Gemini for you.”  
Petra nodded and looked at each horse in turn, Cosmos was easily recognizable since he was the only pure black horse that Mike owned. It was impossible for her to tell the difference between Gemini and Sherret since they were both brown with slightly darker manes and tails, but she assumed the large white one with the grey mane and tail was Blizzard.  
“Hey Petra there you are!” Called a voice. “Ready to go?”  
She looked behind her and smiled, seeing you and Mike approaching the stable yard.  
“Yes, I was just asking Eren which horse I would be riding.”  
“Well since I’m not familiar with your riding experience I thought it best to let you use Gemini.” Said Mike evenly. “She’s calm and steady, so she shouldn’t give you too much trouble.”  
“Thank you Master.”  
“Just call me Mike while we’re away from the manor.”  
Petra blushed slightly and nodded, failing to notice the smile on your face as you patted Cosmos’s neck and prepared to mount him so you could leave.

When you reached the gate, Levi was already there waiting to let you out.  
You frowned and cocked your head to one side, something about him seemed different...almost not right.  
His frown was deeper than usual and the look in his eyes seemed colder and harsher, it annoyed you that you couldn’t ask what was wrong in front of the others.   
Although one certain reason seemed to push itself to the front of your mind...  
Nile.  
Your jaw twitched at the thought of the vile Military Police commander that was responsible for persecuting your family after ordering your uncle to be murdered because he didn’t conform to his traditionalist agenda and then failing to gain your hand in marriage.  
The mere thought of the bastard made your blood boil and your stomach lurch.  
“F/n are you alright?”  
You blinked and looked over at Mike, noting the concerned look on his face.  
“Yeah I’m fine.” You replied with a smile, tightening your grip on Cosmos’s reins. “I’ll catch you guys up in a moment."  
Mike nodded and gently kicked Blizzard’s sides to encourage him to move forward, Petra following close behind with a confused look on her face.  
Once they were out of earshot you turned your attention to Levi and raised your eyebrows at him.  
“Tch, don’t look at me like that!” He scoffed, folding his arms. “It didn’t work when you were a brat and it won’t work now!”  
“Is everything okay?” You asked cautiously. “You seem a little...off.”  
Levi narrowed his eyes at you.  
“Get going, I’ve got slackers to keep an eye on while you and Mike are away.”  
You grinned as he reached up to stroke Cosmos, the large horse lowering its head to him and deciding to lick his hand before allowing him to stroke its muzzle.  
“Is that all that’s wrong?” You questioned, patting Cosmos’s neck.  
“Yes, damned persistent brat!” Grunted Levi, turning his full attention to you. “Now go on, get out of here!”  
You laughed and shook your head, gently digging your heels into the horse’s ribs to make him walk forward.  
The moment you passed through the gate Levi closed and locked it behind you.  
“See you tomorrow Uncle Levi.” You smiled, clicking your tongue and encouraging Cosmos to gallop towards the main road to catch up with Mike and Petra.  
Levi sighed and watched you leave, his brows furrowed once you were out of sight as he reached into his shirt and pulled out the faded half stag’s head pendant he always wore.  
He stared at it intensely for a moment before sighing, slipping it back into his shirt and heading back into the manor.

“There you are!”  
You brought Cosmos to a halt for a moment when you finally caught up with Mike and Petra at the fork in the cobbled road that led to the main route out of Wall Sina towards Wall Rose and the Trost District.  
“Is everything alright?” Questioned Petra worriedly. “Levi’s still okay with me meeting Auruo isn’t he?”  
“Yeah of course he is.” You smiled. “I just wanted to make sure, you know what an emotional introvert he is.”  
Petra nodded and smiled, visibly relaxing at your reassurance.  
“Okay shall we go then?” Asked Mike.  
“Yeah sure, I can’t wait to get back to The Two Roses and see if anyone remembers me.”  
Mike smiled and nodded, he knew full well you weren’t being completely honest about your talk with Levi. However with Petra accompanying you, it was best not to discuss such matters until the two of you were alone.  
As soon as Petra turned Gemini around and started to walk away, your husband turned to you and moved to ride next to you, placing a hand on your arm.  
“Did Levi say anything to you?” He questioned worriedly, keeping his voice low.  
“Something’s bothering him Mike, I just can’t figure out what and I don’t want to pressure him into telling me.” You sighed, shaking your head. “I dunno, maybe I’m just being paranoid.”  
“Levi will be fine.” He reassured you giving you a sincere smile. “He’s probably just in one of those moods where everything is annoying him.”  
“Yeah you’re probably right.” You smiled at him and spurred Cosmos into a trot so you could catch up with Petra, leaving Mike lagging behind slightly.  
The tall blonde's smile soon fell from his face, he knew the exact reason why Levi was in a bad mood that day, but he didn’t want to tell you and ruin your plans.  
You were so looking forward to returning to Wall Rose and the last thing he wanted to do was spoil things for you, with a deep sigh he clicked his tongue and kicked Blizzard into a canter, catching up with you and Petra in no time.

The sun was beating down over the Trost District as its citizens went about their daily lives.  
The Stationary Guard manned the gates and kept watch over the people passing through, while the merchants attended their stalls, selling everything from fresh produce to fabrics and utensils.  
Children ran through the dusty streets laughing and playing while others went about the chores of keeping their homes in order.  
It was pretty much just a normal day for the common folk, nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be taking place as far as anyone could tell.  
It was simply business as usual.

Auruo Bossard yawned and cast a bored glance around the bustling market square, folding his arms and leaning back against his father’s cart as he unloaded the next batch of crates containing various coloured fabrics.  
He tapped his foot on the ground and groaned impatiently, earning him an eye roll from his father.  
“Auruo sort your face out!” Snorted Alistair, lifting another crate from the cart. “You’re scaring the customers away!”  
“Tch, where the hell is she?” Grumbled Auruo, completely ignoring his father.  
“Auruo!”  
“What?”  
Alistair chuckled and heartily patted his eldest son’s shoulder.  
“She’ll be here soon, learn some patience. It’s a long ride from Wall Sina to Trost, give it another hour and I’ll let you head off to The Two Roses to prepare for your meeting.”  
Auruo groaned again and turned his attention to the inner gate that led to the countryside and villages of Wall Rose's interior, however he was soon snapped out of his mood by Alistair issuing him with an ultimatum, which he was far from enthusiastic about.  
“Look, either help me unload the cart or you can go home and help your mother!”  
Auruo let out a deep sigh and reluctantly started opening up the steadily building pile of crates, sorting through the contents and putting them out on display.  
“Hurry up f/n!”

After what felt like a never ending ride through endless rolling countryside and small villages, Wall Rose finally came into view.  
“Ah Hello old friend!” You smiled warmly towards the tall and imposing structure, earning you a giggle from Petra.  
“You really are glad to be back aren’t you?” She asked.  
“Too damned right!” You replied enthusiastically. “It’s been way too long since I was last here!”  
Mike smiled and remained silent.  
While he was still uncomfortable with the idea of going drinking in a tavern, he really wanted to see you in your natural habitat so to speak.  
“Let’s speed up a bit.” You said, flicking your gaze between your companions. “I want to get to the tavern before it fills up with soldiers or Petra will never manage to have a quiet chat with Auruo before the entertainment starts!”  
“Entertainment?” Asked Mike curiously.  
“Oh you’ll see!” You giggled, kicking Cosmos into a gallop.  
Mike and Petra exchanged a shrug and spurred their horses on to catch up with you before you got too far ahead.

After a short ride thanks to your increased pace, you came within range of the gate that separated the interior of Wall Rose from the Trost District.  
Dismounting your horses, the three of you walked through the temporary cool shade the tunnel offered before emerging into the bustling district.  
“So this is Trost?” Asked Petra, jumping back slightly when a group of small children dashed out in front of her.  
“Sorry lady!” Yelled one of the boys before they disappeared down a side street, laughing and shouting.  
“Watch where you’re going!” You yelled after them before turning your attention to Petra. “You okay?”  
“I’m fine.”  
You nodded and looked towards Mike.  
“We should probably head to my parent’s house first, we can stable the horses there and ask about using the summer villa for the night.”  
“Alright.” Said Mike, gently stroking Blizzard’s muzzle. “Are you sure we shouldn’t try looking for them in the market square?”  
“My mother will be at home clearing up after lunch before heading back to the stall to check if my father needs anymore stock, if we’re quick we can catch her before she leaves.”  
“So where do your parents live?” Asked Petra curiously as the three of you made your way down the main street of the district.  
“Near the Stationary Guard HQ, my father regularly supplies them with cleaning equipment so they let him convert one of their old storage buildings into a stable for his cart horses.”  
“Ah I see.”  
“Yeah it was a lot easier than my father needing to pay to have purpose built stables just outside the district, much more practical too.” You stopped to allow a horse pulling a cart of barrels to pass you by. “Around here among the merchants and soldiers, it’s a case of “you scratch my back and I’ll scratch yours” it’s always been that way since I can remember.”  
Once the path ahead was clear you carried on heading further into the district, the sooner you got the horses settled in for a couple of hours and arranged where you would be spending the night, the sooner you could head over to The Two Roses and meet up with Auruo.

M/n l/n sighed and finished drying the last of the dinner plates, putting them back in the cupboard and folding up the drying cloth.  
She placed it on the sink and removed her apron, preparing to head out to the market square when a knock at the back door caught her attention.  
“Now who could that be?” She questioned with a frown, making her way across the dining room and opening the large wooden door to reveal a very familiar young woman holding the reins to a black horse.  
“Hello Mother!” You smiled.  
“F/n?” She gasped, blinking rapidly in disbelief before turning her gaze to Mike and Petra. “What are you doing here?”  
“Auruo agreed to a meeting with Petra, so we arranged to see him in The Two Roses.”  
“Ah I see...then what are you doing here?”  
“Well I need a favour…”  
“Oh do you now?” Your mother folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at you incredulously.  
“Yeah erm, we need somewhere to stable the horses for the day.” You shifted awkwardly under her penetrating gaze. “I was also hoping we could have use of the summer villa for tonight since we won’t be returning to Wall Sina today.”  
“I see.” Replied your mother with a curt nod, making you gulp nervously before a smile spread across her face.  
“Of course you can use the summer villa, I just wish you’d have given us a little more warning. We’re going to be staying there ourselves tonight, just so you know, the place is upside down at the moment since we’re preparing it for next month.”  
“Sorry for the short notice.” Said Mike. “Your daughter can be quite impulsive.”  
“Yes, don’t I just know it!”  
You bit back a sarcastic remark and cast a disapproving glare at your mother and husband.  
“Anyway, go sort your horses out. You don’t want to keep Auruo waiting.”  
“Thanks.” You smiled, earning you a nod and a smile before your mother’s gaze turned to Petra.  
“So you must be Petra?”  
The ginger haired girl nodded nervously.  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you, I hope your first encounter with Auruo goes smoothly.”  
“Th-thank you.”  
“Mike, may I have a word?”  
“Yes of course.” He replied.  
“I’ll take Blizzard for you.” You chimed in, reaching for the white horses reins. “Come on Petra, I’ll show you to the stables.”  
“I’ll see you both back here when you’re done.”  
You gave him a smile and nodded before leading Petra and the horses away.  
As soon as you were out of earshot your mother turned to regard Mike with a worried expression on her face.  
“Mike, I feel I should warn you...Nile has been lurking around here today.”  
“What’s he doing here? He’s supposed to be in Stohess.” Replied Mike worriedly, a growl of panic creeping into his voice.  
“Business with Commander Pixis apparently. from what little I heard when he arrived at the district headquarters.” Said your mother. “I don’t believe it though. I...I fear he may be looking for Levi again, you know what day tomorrow is don’t you?”  
“Yes I do.” He answered lowly.  
“Is Levi alright? Is he safe?”  
“Yes he’s back at the manor, he’s a little moody but other than that he’s fine.”  
Your mother nodded, the worried expression not once leaving her features.  
“Just promise me you’ll keep an eye on f/n for me, don’t let her drink too much. She’s a lot like her father when he’s had alcohol, she gets cocky and thinks she can take everyone on.” She paused and drew a breath before continuing. “If she were to ever find out the full truth of why Nile keeps hounding this family...it will devastate her!”  
“I won’t let anything happen to her, I give you my word.”  
Your mother nodded gratefully and patted Mike’s arm.  
“Thank you.”  
Mike simply nodded and frowned, he dared not tell your mother that Levi had told you the truth about your Uncle Farlan’s death. Right now his main concern was to make sure you enjoyed your day in the tavern with your childhood friend and keeping you as far away from Nile as possible.


	22. First Meeting

After settling the horses into the stable behind the Stationary Guard HQ, you and Petra made your way back to your parents house.  
“So feeling nervous yet?” You questioned.  
“A little.” Giggled Petra. “I’m glad you’re here though.”  
“You’ll be fine.” You smiled, patting her back. “Just don’t scare him or make him nervous...if you do he’ll end up biting his tongue and believe me it’s the least dignified thing you’ll ever see in your entire life!”  
Petra giggled again and looked up when she saw Mike and your mother still stood by the back door.  
“Ready to go?” You asked.  
Mike nodded and looked back to your mother.   
“Where shall we meet you later?”   
“Come straight to the villa, we’ll be heading there when d/n finishes making his deliveries after the market closes.”  
“Alright.”  
Your mother then turned to you and gave you a stern look.  
“Don’t you be getting drunk young lady! Also have any of you eaten yet?”   
“I was thinking we could get something to eat at The Two Roses.” You replied, resisting the urge to roll your eyes at your mother's warning you not to drink too much, you could hold your alcohol better than most of the men in Wall Rose!  
“Alright make sure you do, I don’t want you drinking on an empty stomach.”  
“Yes mother and I’ll make sure Petra wipes my ass for me after I’ve had a shit too!”  
Mike choked back a laugh and covered his mouth with his hand to try and hide the amused smile currently playing on his lips, Petra however let out a horrified squeak and averted her gaze, a furious blush redder than her cardigan spread across her face.  
“F/n l/n don’t be so rude!” Scolded your mother, narrowing her eyes at you.  
“Excuse me?” You questioned incredulously, raising your eyebrows. “It’s Lady F/n Zacharius now remember?”  
Mike’s hand dropped from his face and his eyes widened, did you really just willingly refer to yourself as his wife, more importantly a lady? Since when were you so accepting of a title you absolutely despised?  
“You’re not too old for a clip round the ear you know!”   
You gave your mother an innocent grin and folded your arms, however she simply shook her head, gently cupped your chin in her right hand and gave you a sad smile.   
This did not go unnoticed by Mike, however he simply stood by silently.   
It wasn’t his place to say anything, but he knew exactly what your mother was thinking just by the look in her eyes.  
“Get going, you’ll be late for meeting Auruo.” She pulled you into a brief hug and quickly kissed your forehead. “I’ll let your father know what’s happening when I head over to the stall.”  
“Thanks, see you later.”  
Your mother nodded, waving you Mike and Petra away and watching you walk back down the small side street towards the main road that ran through the center of the district.  
“Stay safe you three.”

Making your way back through the streets of Trost you passed by the still bustling market square and made your way to the western side, where you soon came a large stone building with a metal plate bearing the Stationary Guard sigil hanging from a horizontal metal pole by a set of rusty chains.  
A weathered wooden sign hung over the door and front lead lined windows of the building bearing the words “The Two Roses” in scratched white paint.  
“Here we are.” You smiled, looking up at the building you so fondly used to call your second home.  
“Do you think Auruo is already here?” Asked Petra, following you and Mike to the door.  
“Probably, it depends on his father really...if their stall is busy he will make him stay a little longer to help out.”  
“Oh I see.” She replied, looking slightly downhearted.   
“Hey, don’t worry he’ll be here!” You smiled reassuringly. “It’s only an hour past noon, there's plenty of time.”  
Petra sighed and nodded, watching as you opened the door to the tavern and motioned for her and Mike to enter.   
“Come on let’s get something to eat, I’m so hungry I could eat a scabby horse!” 

Inside The Two Roses there was barely a soul to be seen.  
A couple of patrons sat in one corner playing cards and drinking from large metal tankards, while by the window a small group of merchants were just finishing their lunches before heading back onto the market square to continue their day’s trade.  
Over by the main door was a set of wooden stairs that led to rooms which were available to rent for visiting patrons, set against the stairs was a dusty pine piano with a rickety looking bench.   
Simple wooden stools, chairs and tables were scattered across the floor at intervals and then finally along the back wall was a large bar, behind which were several shelves full of bottles with varying alcoholic content.  
Auruo Bossard impatiently drummed his fingers off the wooden surface of the table where he sat by himself waiting for one of the serving girls to bring him his lunch, thanks to a sudden rush of customers his father made him stay back at the stall longer than originally planned to help deal with the rabble.   
The worst part however was when he finally did get away and make it to the tavern you were nowhere in sight, since this was the case he decided to grab some lunch while he waited.  
He sighed and looked up at the sound of the door opening, his eyes widening when a familiar h/l h/c haired woman walked in followed by a tall blonde man and a very pretty looking ginger haired girl.  
“Welcome to my favourite place in all of Wall Rose!” He heard the h/c haired woman say.  
“F/n!” He called, shrieking a moment later as he bit his tongue in excitement at your arrival...

You spun round upon hearing someone call your name and spotted a sandy colour haired male, who looked like he was in some sort of pain sat at a table in front of one of the windows.  
“Auruo!” You laughed walking over to him and hugging him.  
When you pulled back you grinned evilly and lifted his head up by his chin.  
“Did you just bite your tongue?”  
“No!” He protested with a splutter, taking a handkerchief from his trouser pocket and wiping a few spots of blood from his lower lip.  
You giggled and shook your head, motioning for Mike and Petra to join you.   
Turning back to your friend your voice dropped to a whisper.  
“Oh I should warn you, my husband has a habit of sniffing people when he meets them...so try not to panic okay?”  
“Huh?” Auruo’s brow furrowed and his jaw dropped open for a moment before he realized Mike was now at your side and quickly closed it, looking up at the taller male.  
“Auruo Bossard, this is Mike Zacharius...my husband.” You smiled nodding between the pair of them.  
“A pleasure.” Smiled Auruo nervously, straightening himself and extending his right hand.  
“Nice to meet you.” Replied Mike, shaking the shorter man’s hand and leaning over him, causing him to tense up and stare at you with wide frightened hazel eyes when your husband sniffed the top of his head.  
You bit your lower lip to stop yourself from giggling and waited until Mike stepped back with a slight smirk on his face and turned to face you.  
“Hmm he appears to be quite a lightweight compared to you when it comes to alcohol.”  
Auruo’s mouth opened and closed several times, but no sound came out.   
“Yeah he is, I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve had to drag his drunken ass home!” You grinned, earning you a dark glare from your friend.  
“Now, the reason for my coming here.” You gently took hold of Petra’s arm and brought her forward, biting back the urge to laugh at the look of shock on Auruo’s face.   
“Auruo Bossard, I’d like you to meet Petra Ral.”  
“He-Hello.” Stuttered the ginger haired cook timidly, giving him a shy smile.  
“Delighted to meet you my dear.” Smiled Auruo, reaching for Petra’s left hand and raising it to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles and making her blush.   
“Hey Auruo, your lunch is ready!” Called a bored voice from the bar.  
“Oh right, just bring it to my table.” He shrugged, not taking his eyes off Petra. “Shall we sit down?”   
Petra nodded but remained silent, watching as Auruo pulled out a chair for her and attempted to give her a charming smile.  
“Hey who’s the girl, she’s cute!” Said the bored voice again.  
You looked around and saw a tall woman carrying a plate with a pie on it.   
Her short brown hair was tied back in a ponytail with her bangs falling either side of her face, shadowing her brown eyes and the freckles on her cheeks.   
“Ymir?” You asked, furrowing your brows.  
“Huh?” The woman placed the plate on the table along with a knife and fork, turning to look at you her eyes narrowed slightly. “Do I know you?”   
“I should damned well hope you do!” You snorted with a grin. “I’m only one of your best patrons and the person who got you and Krista together!”   
Ymir stared at you for a moment before a grin spread across her freckled face.   
“Well I’ll be damned!” She laughed. “F/n l/n! Don’t you move I’ve gotta go grab Krista and Sasha from the kitchen!”   
You smiled and looked back to Petra and Auruo.   
“Can you two entertain yourselves for a few minutes while I get us all a round in and order some lunch?”  
“I assure you she will be fine with me.” Nodded Auruo, his gaze still not leaving Petra.  
“Petra what would you like to eat?” You questioned.  
“Oh erm, what’s on the menu?”  
“I strongly recommend the game pie.” Interrupted Auruo, pointing to his plate.   
“Yeah he's not wrong, Sasha’s game pie is to die for!” You agreed, practically salivating at the idea of sinking your teeth into one of the taverns most popular meals.  
“Well my grandmother used to make game pie when I was a child, so that sounds good.”  
“How about a drink?”  
“Wine please.”  
“Okay. Auruo, tankard of ale as usual?”   
“Tch, of course!”  
“Okay then.” You grinned. “Just scream if you need me to come rescue you!”  
“Oh I’m sure that won’t be necessary.” Scoffed Auruo. “I’m not some damsel in distress.”  
“I was actually talking to Petra!”  
She giggled at the offended glare Auruo threw at you, giving your friend another shy smile while debating how to strike up a conversation with him.  
“What about you Mike?” You asked, suddenly realizing he was still present.  
“Game pie sounds nice.” He replied. “What drinks do they serve here?”   
“Come and have a look, then I can introduce you to Ymir, Krista and Sasha.”  
“Alright.”   
Mike started to relax a little as he followed you to the bar, stopping next to you he turned his attention to the various bottles on the shelves.  
“See anything you fancy?” Asked Ymir, appearing from a door the left.  
“Well we’ve not had lunch yet so we’ll have three game pies please.” You smiled.   
“Ymir nodded and opened the door again, calling out to the cook.   
“Hey Sasha, three more game pies when you’re ready. Oh and send Krista out while you’re at it!”   
“Got it!” Came the reply a moment later.  
“Hey Potato Girl!” You called through the door with a giggle just before it closed.  
“Potato Girl?” Questioned Mike with a raised eyebrow.  
“She’s from one of the villages up in the mountains, her family owns a potato farm as well as being skilled hunters.”  
“Ah I see.”  
“Who was calling me?” Asked a girl with reddish brown haired thrown back into a ponytail and wide hazel eyes, poking her head out of the kitchen door and looking around the tavern.   
“Over here Sasha!” You smiled, leaning over the bar and waving at her.  
“No way!” She gasped, turning back to face the kitchen again. “Krista get out here, it’s f/n!”  
“F/n?” Asked a mousy voice.   
“Hey Krista!”  
“F/n!” Yelled Sasha rushing out of the kitchen door and reaching over the bar to hug you. “Where the hell have you been? We’ve missed you!”  
You laughed and returned her embrace, once again oblivious to Mike’s presence as the joyous reunion with your friends became your priority.   
“Wow f/n, it really is you!” Said the mousy voice again as a short youthful looking woman emerged from the kitchen, her long blonde hair swaying around her face and covering her sparkling blue eyes.  
“Krista!” You laughed, launching yourself over the bar and picking her up to embrace her in a crushing bear hug.   
“Oi hands off my Krista and get your ass back on the other side of the bar!” Yelled Ymir, prising her girlfriend from your arms and shooing you away by whipping a dirty cloth at you, much to Mike’s amusement.  
You laughed again and raised your hands in defeat, doing as you were told rather than risking the tavern owner’s wrath.   
“What happened to you?” Asked Krista worriedly. “Last time we saw you, you said you were being forced to marry some man from Wall Sina.”  
“Yeah you were really mad about it.” Chimed in Sasha. “Did your parents still make you go through with it?”  
“Ymir, Krista, Sasha...meet my husband Mike Zacharius.” You grinned, flashing them your silver wedding ring for good measure.  
“Wow, for a panty sniffing pervert he’s actually quite handsome!” Smirked Ymir devilishly. "Normally men don't interest me but you've got yourself a hottie here!"  
“Excuse me?” Asked Mike, furrowing his brows.  
“YMIR!” You shrieked in horror, you’d forgotten how blunt she could be when voicing her opinions.  
“Hey those were your words not mine!” She protested with a nonchalant shrug. “Didn’t you also say you’d rather throw yourself off Wall Rose naked than marry a stuck up old bastard from Wall Sina?”  
“Oh fuck my life!” You groaned, burying your head in your hands. This was like all of your worst nightmares coming true at once!  
“I erm...I better go check on those pies...I think I smell burning!” Said Sasha, making a hasty retreat to the kitchen. “It’s good to see you again f/n.”  
“Yeah I better go clear some tables, back in a few minutes!” Krista gave you a weak smile and grabbed a cloth from under the bar, quickly heading out into the main seating area and wiping down the tables near the piano.   
Ymir grinned, walking away to the far end of the bar and leaving you alone with Mike as an awkward silence descended over the tavern.  
Mike swallowed hard and cleared his throat, turning his attention to you and regarding you with a frown.  
“Panty sniffing pervert?” He asked in a low voice. “Is that really how you used to talk about me?”  
You slowly uncovered your face, revealing a furious red blush of embarrassment.   
“Yes.” You reluctantly admitted, refusing to make eye contact with him.   
“I see.” He sighed deeply and averted his gaze, feeling quite hurt at the fact that he was now reminded of how much you once hated him.  
You finally looked up at him with a worried expression gracing your features.   
“In all fairness, I don’t think of you in that way now. I mean…” You nervously bit your lower lip. “I was pretty pissed off that I was being forced to endure you attempting to court me after I explicitly told my parents I wasn’t interested...and the whole sniffing ability kinda freaked me out.”  
Mike nodded and remained silent, however his shoulders started shaking slightly and he raised his right hand to his face.   
“Mike?” You asked cautiously. “You know I don’t think of you in that way any more...don’t you?”  
‘Oh shit he isn’t...upset is he?’  
Mike turned back to face you and lowered his hand to reveal a smirk.  
“I thought Levi had a colourful vocabulary when it came to insults.” He began laughing. “I’ve been called a lot of things, but never a "panty sniffing pervert" before...it's actually rather amusing!”  
“You asshole!” You snapped, slapping his arm and biting back your own laughter. “You scared the shit out of me! I thought I’d upset you damnit!”  
Mike shook his head and pulled you into him, kissing the top of your head.   
“I know you don’t think of me like that anymore.”  
“At least I never called you it to your face.” You laughed nervously, looking up and meeting his gaze.   
“Let’s just forget about it shall we?”   
“Yeah, sounds good to me.”   
Mike smiled and gave you a quick kiss on the lips, nuzzling your cheek afterwards and smirking evilly when he buried his face into your neck and gave you a long deep sniff to wind you up.  
“Get off!” You laughed, pushing him away.  
“Aww, get a room! I’ve got plenty upstairs!” Gagged Ymir with a smirk, returning to where you were currently stood. “Your food will be ready soon, so did you want a drink or what?”  
“Yeah, Auruo and I will have our usual, a glass of your best wine for Petra and Mike what would you like?”   
Mike hummed thoughtfully and eyed up a bottle of whiskey on the bottom shelf.   
“I’ll try some of your finest whiskey please.”   
Ymir nodded and held up a hand when she saw you reaching into your trouser pocket for your coin pouch.   
“First round is on me.” She stated. “Call it a welcome back gift.”  
“How about calling it an apology for nearly earning me a divorce!” You snorted good naturedly.  
“No deal!”  
You laughed and shook your head.  
“Have a seat I’ll bring them over.”  
“Thanks.”  
You smiled at Mike and headed back over to where Petra and Auruo were sat talking, failing to notice the amused grin that was still gracing Ymir’s lips while she sorted out your drinks.

“So how are you two getting on?” You asked quizzically, taking a seat at the table.  
“Auruo was just telling me about his father’s new contract supplying military personnel with their uniforms.” Replied Petra.  
You smirked at Auruo and folded your arms.   
“Still bragging about that huh?”   
Auruo grunted and rolled his eyes.   
“Well would you rather I bore her with details of my family?”   
“Oh I’d like to hear about your family.” Smiled Petra sweetly.  
“Huh, well in that case. I’m the oldest...and of course most handsome of six boys!”   
You laughed and muttered “bullshit” under your breath, earning you a grin from Mike.   
“Wow five siblings?” Gasped Petra, her amber eyes wide in shock. “That must’ve been interesting growing up...I’m an only child.”  
“I envy you.” Grunted Auruo.  
“Okay guys here you go!”  
You all looked up as Sasha and Krista walked over to you.  
Sasha smiled and placed three plates containing freshly baked pies on the table along with some cutlery, while Krista handed you all your drinks.   
“So how long are you planning on sticking around for?” Asked Sasha, wiping her hands on her apron.  
“Just the day I’m afraid.” You replied. “We head to my parents villa from here and then back to Wall Sina tomorrow.”  
“Oh that’s a shame.” Frowned Krista. “We were hoping you’d be around for a while.”  
“Yeah sorry, I’m afraid not.”   
The blonde girl nodded and sighed, however she soon cheered up when a thought struck her.  
“Will you be staying in here for the day?”  
“Probably...this is Mike’s first time in a tavern so I want him to have the full experience.”  
“Really?” Gasped Sasha, looking at him and cocking her head to one side. “Don’t you taverns in Wall Sina?”  
“No we don’t.” Replied Mike evenly. “The citizens of Wall Sina are a little more...strict on what they class as entertainment.”  
“Boring, stuck up assholes more like.” You muttered to Auruo, earning you a chuckle and a nod.  
“Well, what do you class as entertainment?”  
Mike hummed thoughtfully, inhaling deeply and looking at the cook.  
“Well I enjoy horse riding, playing the piano and reading. I’m not one for going out socializing in Wall Sina, I never have been unless it’s for someone I class as a friend.”  
“Hey get back to work!” Yelled Ymir from the bar. “There will be plenty of time for chatter later when you’re actually on a break!”  
“That’s our cue to leave then.” Said Sasha with a sigh. “Enjoy your meals.”  
“Thanks we will.” You called, reaching for your cutlery.   
Sasha’s game pie smelled as delicious as you remembered.  
“So Mike, what do you think to your first time in a tavern?” Asked Auruo, picking up his tankard and taking a long swig of his ale.  
“It’s quieter than f/n described.” Mused Mike, picking up his whiskey and giving it a sniff before trying some.   
It wasn’t half bad in all honesty, not as strong as the brand he had back home, but it still had an excellent quality to it.  
“Ah wait until it gets busy after the market closes.” Grinned Auruo. “That’s when the fun starts!”  
“So what happens when it gets busy later on?” Asked Petra, sipping her wine.  
“Oh come now Petra dear, surely you don’t want us to ruin the surprise?” Chuckled Auruo in an attempt to be witty and charming.  
“Well am I right in guessing it has something to do with the piano?”  
“Brains as well as beauty I see!”   
Petra blushed and looked away, making you giggle.  
“So what do you think so far?” You asked, turning your gaze to your husband.  
“It’s certainly different.” He replied. “I’m looking forward to seeing what passes for entertainment here.”  
“Trust me Mike.” You grinned, picking up your glass of rum. “After one night in here, you’re going to wish they did have taverns in Wall Sina.”


	23. First Impressions

Petra and Auruo’s courtship meeting was going well.  
After lunch he had offered to teach her how to play one of his favourite card games while the tavern was still quiet, she of course had eagerly accepted and the four of you were currently sat staring at each other deep in concentration.  
“So I have those three which I can use right?” Asked Petra in a hushed tone, showing Auruo her cards.  
“Yeah you’re halfway to winning, now you can go either way with the other three since they're all the same suit.” Explained your friend, pointing to them and discreetly leaning into the ginger haired cook so they were almost cheek to cheek.  
You smirked and sipped your drink, watching them closely before turning your attention back to your own cards and wondering what move to make.  
Clicking your tongue thoughtfully you picked up one from the deck and regarded it with a frown, it was clearly not what you were hoping for, so with a disgruntled sigh you put it onto the discard pile.  
Mike hummed thoughtfully and looked at the card you had just placed down before looking at the cards in his hand.   
He grinned and picked it up, discarding one he didn’t need and placing the others face up on the table.  
"Oh shoot!" Sighed Petra, placing her cards down. "I needed that to win!"  
"I told you rummy was an easy game to get the hang of My Dear.” Boasted Auruo with a smug smile.  
“Well done.” You nodded. “Better luck next time, anyone want another drink?”  
“Same again for me.” Replied Auruo.  
“I’ll try whatever he’s been drinking.” Said Mike.   
“Petra?”  
“Oh erm, another glass of wine thanks.  
“Okay, you can come give me a hand.”  
She nodded and followed you to the bar, watched closely by your friend.  
“Quite the pretty little thing your cook.” He remarked, preparing to shuffle the cards for another game.  
“What are your intentions towards her?” Asked Mike evenly, folding his arms.  
“Tch, I hope you’re not implying I’m going to treat her like some sort of whore?” Auruo raised his eyebrows. “You do realize f/n would skin me alive if I did!”  
“Far from it.” Answered Mike evenly. “I just think Petra deserves someone who will treat her properly.”  
“I wish all Wall Sina citizens as considerate as you.” He frowned. “Normally your kind are quite stuck up and snobbish when it comes to female servants.”  
Now it was Mike’s turn to frown, from his brief sniff of Auruo earlier he had picked up on the little fact that he liked to be arrogant at times where his father’s servants were concerned...Then again he also deduced that he only usually did that to show off, regardless he still didn’t like your friend’s attitude.  
“My parents raised me to be respectful of others, despite their class differences.”  
“That will be why f/n has warmed up to you then.” Shrugged the sandy haired male, grinning smugly a moment later. “The moment she heard she was to be paired off with someone from Wall Sina she hit the roof!”  
“Yes, I’m well aware how she felt about me before we were married.”  
“Well, all I can say is you’re not such a bad person...it’s nice to see someone from there who isn’t a stuck up snob!”   
Mike let out an amused snort and looked towards the bar, seeing you and Petra talking with Ymir.

“So what do you think of Auruo?”   
Petra shrugged and frowned.  
“He seems okay, he’s not really much to look at, but his attempts at being charming are kinda cute...even if he does end up sounding like an arrogant pig!”   
“Well I did warn you he was nothing much to look at!” You laughed, shaking your head. “He’s trying bless him, you’re the first girl he’s actually made an attempt to talk to with the prospect of courtship in mind.”  
“I am?”  
“Yeah, I will warn you though he gets a little...perverted as his confidence grows. So if he upsets you let me know and I’ll deal with him.”  
“Thanks for the warning, but I think I’ll be able to handle him.”  
“Hey girlies, what can I get you?”   
You looked around when Ymir appeared and leaned on the bar.  
“Two tankards of ale, another rum and another glass of wine.”  
“Coming up.”She grinned. “So what does your fancy husband think to my humble tavern?”   
“He seems to be enjoying himself so far, although I can’t wait for things to kick off later though!”  
Ymir laughed and placed two full tankards on the bar top, reaching underneath it for a wine glass a moment later and opening a fresh bottle as she turned to Petra.  
“So what’s drawn you to that idiot Auruo?”  
Petra giggled.   
“Things didn’t work out in my last courtship arrangement, f/n here was kind enough to try and help me move on from it.”  
“Ah rebound, gotcha!” Winked Ymir.   
Petra turned to face you, looking more than a little uncomfortable with where this conversation was going.  
“Oh don’t worry Sweetheart, Auruo may be an idiot but he’s actually a really decent guy.”  
“You’re really not helping Ymir.” You giggled, noticing how pale Petra had suddenly turned.  
“I erm...I’ll start taking the drinks back to the table.”  
Hastily picking up the two tankards she made a hasty retreat, much to your amusement.  
“So f/n.” Said Ymir in a matter of fact tone of voice. “For a “panty sniffing pervert” your husband is quite handsome, I honestly can't understand your objections. Hell if I were straight I’d have him myself!”  
“Yeah he is pretty handsome, considering he’s fifteen years older than me!”  
“Ah, so it was his reputation and where he comes from that finally won you over?"  
“I have no interest in his money or status.” You laughed. “Wall Sina can go to hell for all I care! Regarding Mike though, he’s different...he’s kind and charming. I sort of wish I’d given him a chance.”  
“So you think you can see yourself settling down and having a future with him?” She grinned slyly before continuing. “Maybe even have some little hell raisers running around destroying his big expensive manor?”  
You laughed and leaned over the bar, shoving her shoulder.   
Although in all honesty, the idea had started to play on your mind about the possibility of settling down properly with Mike if things did eventually work themselves out.  
As for children, you certainly thought he would be a good father, but the big question was were you good enough to be a mother? Could you really change your wild ways and be mature enough to raise a family of your own?   
Thinking about it was one thing but actually doing it was another...for a start you’d not even consummated your marriage yet.  
“Oi f/n come on!” Yelled a voice behind you, breaking you out of your thoughtful state.  
You looked around and saw Auruo giving you a sour look, clearly growing impatient with you.  
“We're waiting to play again here!”  
“Coming.” You replied, picking up Petra’s wine and your rum before making your way back to the table. 

Trost’s market square finally began to grow quiet as trading for the day ceased.  
D/n l/n finished serving his last customer and waved them away with a smile before turning to his assistant.  
“We're done now Thomas, I doubt we'll be getting anymore business today.”  
“Got it.” Smiled the young man. “Shall I start loading the cart up?”   
“Yes please, we have quite a few deliveries to make before sunset.”  
Thomas nodded and reached under the table at the back of the stall, picking up some crates and starting to load them up with work tools.  
Your father watched him for a moment before picking up his delivery list and starting to scan through it, checking everything was in order.  
“Excuse me.” Came a male voice.  
“I’m afraid we’re closed for…” Your father looked up, his words catching in his throat when he recognized the source of the voice.  
“Good evening d/n.” Said a rather sinister looking man in a Military Police uniform and red bolo tie, a crooked smile played on his stubble framed lips, while his cold hazel eyes bore into your father’s.  
“Good evening Nile.” Said your father evenly, faking a friendly tone that managed to disguise his unease. “What brings you to Trost?”  
“Military business with Commander Pixis, quite boring really.” Shrugged Nile. “How was today’s trade?”  
Your father averted his gaze and attempted to remain calm, he didn’t buy Nile’s "military business" story at all. Furthermore your mother had already informed him of your plans to spend the day with Mike in The Two Roses before staying the night with them at their villa in the countryside. He couldn’t let Nile know you were here in Trost, although part of him couldn’t help but worry that he already knew you were there.  
Had he heard you were visiting and was planning to use it as an opportunity to stir up trouble?  
“It’s been fairly busy today, if it carries on like this tomorrow I will need to take on another assistant.”  
Nile nodded, his smile disappearing to be replaced by a very unnerving stare.  
“Glad to hear it. How is m/n?”  
Your father tensed up and cast a quick glance at Thomas, watching him load several barrels of brooms onto the cart.  
“She is well thank you.” He nodded, forcing a tight smile onto his lips. “Please excuse me.”  
Nile remained silent, allowing your father to pass him and start packing away the baskets at the front of the stall, however his next words sent an uncomfortable chill down his spine.  
“It’s the ten year anniversary of her brother’s death tomorrow isn’t it? I’m sorry, I forget his name…”  
“Farlan.” Said your father quietly, resisting the urge to punch the Military Police commander square in the face. “His name was Farlan.”  
“Ah yes, Farlan.” Grinned Nile, folding his arms across his chest and putting on a fake air of sympathy. “Please give her my regards. How is f/n doing? I saw her not long ago at Lady Hanji's birthday celebrations, she really does scrub up well I must say. I do hope Mike is treating her well.”  
“He treats her like a queen.” Your father smiled proudly and turned back to face him. “They’re very happy together, I dare say I shall be hearing that they are expecting their first child soon.”  
That wiped the grin from the smug bastards face, it was a lie of course but Nile didn’t need to know that your marriage with Mike remained unconsummated.  
“That’s wonderful, I’m happy to hear that.”   
However Nile sounded anything but pleased by this information and the tight fake smile on his face certainly wasn't fooling anyone.  
“Well I shall leave you to it, I have a long ride back to Wall Sina to prepare for.”  
“Goodbye Nile, have a safe journey.” Your father said amicably.   
‘I hope your carriage falls down a ditch and you break every bone in your body, you bastard!’ He added internally for good measure once Nile turned his back and walked away.  
“The first cart load is ready to go.” Said Thomas, bringing your father back to reality.  
“Ah right, thank you Thomas.” He approached the young assistant and handed him the delivery list. “I’ll carry on here, after you’ve dealt with this you can leave early and I’ll sort the rest.”  
“Oh thank you.” Smiled Thomas. “I won’t be long.”  
Your father nodded and waved him away, looking across the market square towards The Two Roses tavern, a frown gracing his features.  
‘“Mike.” He muttered to himself. “Please don’t let that bastard hurt my little girl!”

“Looks like I win again!” Smiled Petra, placing her cards face up on the table and picking up her drink..  
“I have clearly taught you well.” Grinned Auruo, he leaned into her and placed a kiss on her cheek, making her blush and giggle as she sipped her wine.  
“We’ll have to watch her when we get home Mike.” You laughed, leaning back in your seat and looking at him. “She’ll be hustling everyone in the servants quarters during down time!”  
Mike chuckled and nodded, turning his attention to Petra.   
“Well done, that’s two games in a row.”  
“Thank you. Are we having another game?”  
“Auruo you’ve created a monster!” You gasped in mock horror, reaching for the pile of cards and proceeding to shuffle them ready to begin a new game.  
“Hey guys, having fun?”   
You all looked around and saw Krista wiping down the table next to you before some Stationary Guard soldiers walked over and occupied it.   
“Three tankards of the usual please Sweetheart.” Said one of the burly men.  
“Coming up.” She replied before turning her attention back to you. “Sasha’s just put some fresh bread in the oven to go with tonight’s soup. Shall I bring you all some?”  
“Sounds good to me.” You smiled, turning back to face the others and earning three nods of approval.   
“We’ll take three bowls as well, won’t we fellas?” Said one of the Stationary Guard soldiers on the next table, looking at his comrades who all patted the solid wooden surface in approval. Clearly they intended to make the most of their down time, starting with some decent food and then followed by plenty of alcohol.  
“Okay, I’ll let Sasha know and bring it over when it’s ready.”  
“Krista my darling, you’re an angel!” Smiled one of the soldiers.  
“You’re a goddess!” Said the second one, staring at her dreamily.  
“One day my wife!” Stated the third man, winking at her and making her blush.  
“Hah you wish!” Snorted a voice from the bar. “Try stealing my girlfriend again and I’ll kick the lot of you out!”   
The soldiers immediately fell silent under Ymir’s harsh glare as Krista fiddled with her apron and walked away towards the kitchen.  
You shook your head and laughed, continuing to shuffle the cards before dealing them out to begin a new game.

D/n l/n looked up when he heard the sound of a horse drawn cart coming to a halt in front of his now empty stall.  
“Do you want some help loading up this lot before I leave?” Asked Thomas, jumping down from his seat.  
“No thank you, I can manage.”   
“Right, well in that case I’m going to head over to The Two Roses for a quick one before I go home.”  
“Actually, yes you can help me load up the cart again.” Smiled your father. “I have to make a delivery there, I’ll give you a ride when you’re done.”  
“Oh, thank you very much.”  
Your father nodded and watched Thomas start to load some crates onto the back of the cart while checking the delivery schedule, The Two Roses was first on his list. At least that way he could drop in on you and make sure you were safe, your mother had already assured him that she had seen you and warned Mike that Nile was sniffing around Trost.  
However the fact that he had approached him directly before boldly inquiring about you made his stomach clench with dread and he wouldn’t be satisfied that you were safe until he saw you with his own eyes.

“Ha! Thanks for that Auruo, just what I wanted!”  
You swiftly picked up the card he had placed down mere seconds ago, discarding the one you didn’t need before placing your winning cards on the table face up.   
“Ah damnit!” Groaned Auruo placing his cards down and picking up his drink, much to the amusement of the Stationary Guard soldiers sat near you.   
They looked over and snickered, shaking their heads at his misfortune.  
“Oh dear, beaten by a woman.” Tutted one of them. “Better luck next time mate!”  
“Tch!”   
Mike looked over and raised a curious eyebrow at them, however he soon became a little uncomfortable when the one nearest you reached over and tapped you on the shoulder, giving you a lopsided grin.  
“So Sweetheart, fancy a game?”  
You gave him a cheeky smirk and nodded to Mike.  
“I would love to play with you Darling, but my husband doesn’t like sharing his toys!”   
Mike’s eyes widened so fast his eyebrows shot up to his hairline, Auruo bit his tongue in shock and Petra gasped at your bluntness.  
“Whoa shit, sorry!” Gasped the soldier his gaze immediately turning towards Mike and realizing that that blonde male was nearly twice his size. "I had no idea she was married.”   
His comrades began laughing at his misfortune, their sense of camaraderie instantly deserting them during the embarrassing situation.  
“You do know who she is right?” Laughed one of the older soldiers you challenger was sat with.   
“Should I?”  
“That's f/n l/n...well that's how we all know her anyway." He smiled nervously, flashing you an apologetic smile at not knowing your married name. "She's d/n l/n's daughter, you know who he is right?"  
"Ah yes he supplies us with all our cleaning equipment for the cannons and barracks."  
"Yeah, well she's also the person the punters refer to as “Nutcracker” when idiots like you try your luck or misbehave.”  
The soldier turned back to face you and frowned, cocking his head to one side and studying you intensely.  
“Hello!” You smiled innocently, giving him a polite wave.   
“Seriously? She’s Nutcracker?” He asked, looking back at his comrades and then at you again. “You're pulling me leg! She can’t be more than nineteen years old!”  
“I’ll be twentyone in a couple of months.”   
“Sorry Doll, but you don’t scare me!” Snorted the soldier. "Your husband maybe, but you...nah, no chance!"  
“Wanna prove it?” You grinned slyly, earning you a chuckle from Auruo. “How about an arm wrestle?”  
The soldier burst out laughing and banged his fists on the table.   
“You? Arm wrestle me?”   
“What’s wrong? Scared of getting your ass kicked by a girl?”   
The soldier ceased his laughter and narrowed his eyes, the entire tavern had now fallen silent and all eyes were on the pair of you.   
“Pah, fine I’ll take you on little girl!” He scoffed. “Name your terms!”  
You grinned and rolled your eyes thoughtfully.   
“Okay then soldier boy, if I win, you buy my group our next round of drinks.”  
“Fine and if I win...I get a kiss!”   
Mike blinked rapidly and looked at you disapprovingly as the soldier held out a hand.  
“Deal!” You took the soldier’s hand and shook it before turning to look over at the bar. “Ymir, come and referee this match for us!”

D/n pulled the horse drawn cart to a halt outside The Two Roses and furrowed his brows, the tavern seemed awfully rowdy today, although he could hazard a guess as to why.  
“Wow, it's all kicking off in there tonight.” Mused Thomas, jumping down from the cart and heading towards the door. "What do you reckon is happening?"  
“You'll see when we go in there!" laughed your father, hitching up the horses he joined Thomas at the door and opened it.  
Upon stepping into the tavern he looked around and saw everyone crowded around a table in the middle of the main area, while a few of the other punters lined the staircase for a better view.   
Sat at the table in the midst of the crowd was a Stationary Guard soldier, flanked by his comrades, a look of grim determination on his face as he arm wrestled with a young h/l h/c haired woman.   
You gripped his hand harder in yours and held onto the edge of the table with your other, your e/c eyes narrowing in concentration, trying to drown out the noise of the excited crowd.   
“Come on Nutcracker, kick his ass!” Yelled Auruo.  
“Don’t give up, you got this!” Said one of the soldiers to his comrade, trying to offer some form of encouragement to make up for their earlier mockery.  
You grinned at your opponent, your interlocked fists shaking from the tension.  
The soldier growled as sweat started to drip down his face, you were a lot stronger than you looked.   
“Do you think she has a chance of winning?” Asked Petra quizzically, turning to look at Auruo.  
“Seriously?” He gasped. “Petra my dear, f/n is going to slam him through the table!”  
Mike watched uncomfortably as you bit your lip and grunted, trying to force your opponents hand towards the wooden surface, he was impressed by your strength and determination, but he couldn’t help wondering if you’d bitten off more than you could chew.   
“Is that...f/n?” Gasped Thomas, looking at your father who was now chuckling and shaking his head in amusement.  
“Yep, that’s my girl, whenever there's a rowdy tavern you'll find her in the thick of it causing trouble!"  
You winked your opponent and started to apply more pressure, finally managing to force his hand down towards the table.  
“What the hell man!” Yelled one of his comrades, his eyes wide with shock. “She’s beating you! You’re supposed to be a soldier!”  
“Shut up, I got this!” He snapped back, however he couldn’t have been more wrong.   
His momentary lapse in concentration to turn back and berate his comrade gave you the opportunity to slam his hand down onto the table and claim victory.  
“Nutcracker wins!” Yelled Ymir, raising your free arm and yanking you up from your seat in the process as the tavern erupted with applause. “I’ll put their next round on your tab shall I Ludwig? F/n same again?”   
You looked over at your companions who simply nodded and smiled.  
“Yeah please Ymir.” You called out, trying to make yourself heard over the noise of your fellow patron's cheers  
Ymir nodded and headed back to the bar.  
The soldier known as Ludwig groaned and rubbed his sore arm, lowering his head in embarrassment.   
“Hey, Ludwig right?” You smiled, offering him your hand. “Good effort, I actually thought you were going to beat me."  
He blinked and looked at your outstretched hand, a smirk crossing his features a moment later when he took hold and engaged you in a sporting handshake.   
“Remind me never to bet against you in the future, by the way I don't envy your husband having a strong woman like you for a wife...I'd be terrified if I were him!"  
You laughed and nodded, returning to the table you, Mike, Auruo and Petra were occupying and sitting down, giving Mike a cocky smile.  
“Don’t you think that was a little bit too far?” Questioned your husband worriedly. “I like that you’re confident and independent f/n, but you could’ve ended up in serious trouble."  
“Hey, he never specified who he got a kiss from if he won.” You shrugged. “I could’ve chosen anyone in the whole of Trost to lock lips with him!”  
Mike’s jaw dropped open in disbelief, however a moment later he shook his head and chuckled.   
Today was certainly proving to be a very interesting experience for him, even if you had just nearly given him a mini heart attack with your antics.  
“Besides.” You continued, standing from your seat and moving towards him and wrapped your arms around his neck, seating yourself on his lap. “The only man I’ll ever lock lips with is you! So how about a kiss for the winner?”  
Mike smiled and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you closer and moving a hand to the back of your neck.  
“For you f/n...anything.” He craned his neck and brought you down to meet him, passionately kissing you and earning a few cat calls from the other punters.

Across the tavern your father approached the bar, looking around at the sound of whistles and cheers.  
“Aw, now isn’t that cute?” Smiled Thomas, nodding in the direction of you and Mike.  
“Hmm?” Your father looked around and caught sight of you and Mike breaking your passionate clinch, he smiled warmly when you buried your head into the crook of Mike’s neck and held onto him.   
“It most certainly is.” He agreed, his approving smile widening marginally.  
“What can I get you fellas?” Asked Ymir.   
“Evening Ymir, a tankard of the usual please.” Said Thomas. “D/n, are you sure I can’t tempt you with a quick one?”  
Your father looked back to him and politely shook his head.  
“No thanks. I have to finish these deliveries and head to my villa for the night, I'm helping the wife prepare for her birthday party in a couple of weeks time.” He turned his attention to Ymir and smiled. “By the way I have your weekly order outside.”  
“Just a moment.” Replied the freckled female, pouring Thomas a drink and scanning the tavern for any sign of Krista, who she eventually found clearing a table near the piano.  
“Krista, I need you to sort the delivery out for me and then help Sasha in the kitchen.”  
“On my way.”   
Your father nodded and said his goodbyes to Thomas, making his way back out to the cart.   
He started to unload the tavern’s order, looking up when Krista came out a few minutes later.  
“Here’s the list, I just need you to check it.”  
Krista nodded and started to go through everything.   
“Linen, towels, brushes, brooms and hessian sacks.” She muttered, checking each crate that your father placed in front of her. “Yep that’s everything for this week.”  
“I’ll give you a hand.” Smiled your father, it wouldn’t be very polite of him to let a delicate little thing like Krista carry all of those heavy crates by herself.  
“F/n is in the tavern if you wanted to see her.” Smiled the petite blonde, leading him through the front door and up the stairs to the storage room. "I assume you knew she was back in Trost for the day?"  
“That’s okay my dear.” Said your father softly. “Let her enjoy spending time with her husband and friends, I’ll have plenty of time for fatherly nagging when she comes to the villa tonight.”  
Krista giggled and opened the door to the storage room at the top of the stairs, starting to put things away while your father headed back down to retrieve the next set of crates.   
After dealing with the tavern's delivery your father left The Two Roses and checked his list again, giving a satisfied nod he climbed into his cart and took up the horses reins, giving them a gentle flick and clicking his tongue to encourage the animals to move forward.  
However as he pulled away, he failed to notice someone in the shadows of the alleyway opposite the tavern watching him, someone wearing a Military police uniform and red bolo tie…


	24. Musical Entertainment

The sun had finally set over Trost and lanterns now lit up the darkening streets as the citizens started to make their way back to their homes or to one of the district taverns for a night of drinking and frivolity after a long working day.   
While the Stationary Guard soldiers manning the gates leading into the interiors of Wall Rose and Wall Maria changed sentries with the next group of soldiers to take the night watch and headed back to their HQ,  
Nile Dok stood in the middle of the deserted market square and stared at the glowing light coming from the lead lined windows of The Two Roses tavern, narrowing his harsh hazel eyes and folding his arms.  
He stayed silent and motionless as the sound of approaching footsteps stopped next to him, a shadowy figure in a cloak eventually halting and waiting for his attention.  
“Well?” He growled, keeping his eyes on the tavern.  
“No sign of him anywhere in Trost.” Muttered the cloaked man. “It’s possible he may have fled back to the underground.”  
“You’re wrong!” Snapped Nile turning to face the man and making him cower in fear. “I know that bastard still has his surface citizenship, they have to be hiding him somewhere and I’m going to find out where he is.”  
“It’s been ten years, he could already be dead for all we know.”  
“No, rats like that don’t die easily.”  
The cloaked man swallowed hard and looked at the the Military Police commander.   
“Then what do you plan to do?”  
“What every good hunter does, I plan to get some bait and prepare a trap.”  
“Didn’t you already try that? Short of arresting them and forcing them to tell you his whereabouts, I don’t think you’re going to get the results you want.”  
Nile shook his head and curled his top lip into a vicious sneer as he started making his way towards the tavern, the cloaked man hastily following him.  
“If at first you don’t succeed, try again...build yourself a better trap and arm it with much more...appealing bait.”  
  
“So how was your soup?” Asked Sasha curiously.   
She had now finished in the kitchen and was helping Ymir and Krista with booking in travelers and serving the punters.   
“It was delicious.” Smiled Mike. “Tell me though, what meat is it you used? It’s nothing I’m familiar with.”  
“Wild boar.” Replied Sasha happily, picking up the other soup bowls and placing them on a simple metal tray ready to take back to the kitchen. “A native species to the mountains of Wall Rose, mainly in the forest surrounding Dauper Village where my family come from, my father hunts them on a regular basis.”  
“I see, you cooked it well.”  
“Thank you!” She beamed. “Can I get any of you another drink?”  
“Same again all round?” You asked, earning a nod from the others. “Yeah same again please Sasha.”   
“Coming right up!”  
“The place is really filling up now.” Mused Auruo, looking at the crowd of punters gathered around the bar area.   
“Does it usually get this busy?” Asked Petra, her amber eyes scanning the tavern and seeing several people heading upstairs.   
“Around this time yes, Ymir will no doubt be putting on entertainment soon when Roderick arrives.”  
“Who’s Roderick?”  
“The original owner of the tavern.” You explained. “He’s an ex Survey Corps soldier, I think he might've been serving around the same time as your father. He retired after losing his leg on an expedition and opened this place up shortly after he recovered, when it became too much for him he sold it to Ymir dirt cheap on the condition he could have free drinks whenever he wanted.”  
“He usually brings in a couple of friends as well and they play some songs while they drink.” Said Auruo, motioning to the piano. “Creates a rather nice atmosphere actually.”  
“Sounds fun.” Said Mike, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms.  
So far today had proved to be quite an eye opener for him, he’d managed to get a detailed insight into your life and what you enjoyed doing.   
He still felt a little ill at ease as he didn’t know how the rest of the evening would unfold, but he better understood your point of view now when it came to attending social gatherings in Wall Sina.  
The atmosphere here was a lot more relaxed and comfortable, people weren’t trying to outdo each other by boasting who had the most assets or the biggest manor and extensive lands...  
“Even more so when the entire tavern joins in!” You grinned, jerking him from his thoughts and gaining his immediate attention. “Trust me Mike, you’re about to see what a real party looks like!”  
  
Nile Dok and his associate entered The Two Roses and looked around.   
“I’ll go find us a table out of the way of these commoners.” Growled Nile lowly. “Then we can discuss my plan for finding that underground rat. Go get me a drink.”   
The cloaked man nodded, lowering his hood so as not to draw attention to himself and heading over to the bar, leaving Nile to weave his way through the crowds to a shadowy corner of the tavern.   
He tutted and grimaced at everyone around him, thankfully they remained oblivious to his distaste for his current situation as they were far too busy enjoying themselves.   
“Commoners.” He grunted angrily, finally reaching his destination and taking a seat, he leaned back in his chair, further shrouding himself in the shadows and glared around the tavern.  
Several Stationary Guard soldiers that had just ended their duty for the day were now sat with tankards in hand and a girl on their lap, many of them would get lucky that night...if the price was right of course. Other patrons were simply sat discussing their day with a drink and barely even acknowledging what was going on around them, it was quite typical really.  
Eventually his sight fell on a woman with h/l h/c hair and e/c eyes, she was a pretty young thing, as was her other female companion. A young ginger haired girl with bright amber eyes who appeared to be laughing and joking with a tall blonde haired man with his back to him...Nile couldn’t help but wonder what they were doing in a filthy hovel like this.  
“Here ya go f/n!”  
Nile's eyes widened marginally, his breath catching in his throat.  
“F/n!” He muttered, leaning forward in his seat and watching as a reddish brown haired serving girl placed several drinks down on her table and stood chatting to the group for a few moments before walking away after the tavern exploded into applause.   
“Well, well, well…” Mused Nile, leaning back in his seat again, a devious smile crossing his features. “This is a pleasant surprise, your father never said you were back in Trost.”  
He looked back over to the blonde man who was currently leaning into you and appeared to be asking you something, was that Mike? Quite possibly, he had the right hairstyle and build to be your husband.   
His harsh hazel eyes narrowed as he got a good look at the blonde male when the crowd parted slightly, mentally cursing when he realized it was indeed Mike.   
Well that certainly threw a spanner in the works, Nile had been hoping you were here alone. Ah well no matter, he would just have to change tactics...  
“Here you go.” Said a voice startling him from his thoughts.   
Nile looked up and saw his associate place two tankards down on the table in front of him before taking his seat. “So what’s the plan?”   
“You remember a man I ordered killed ten years ago? Went by the name of Farlan Church.”  
“Yeah, what about him?”   
“Well, you see that girl over there, the h/c haired one?”  
The man looked over in the direction was pointing, his sight instantly falling on you as you sipped your drink.  
“That’s his niece.” Smiled Nile rather sinisterly. “She’s going to be the bait I use to draw out our little underground friend.”  
“So you want me to kidnap her or what?”  
“No, far too risky. I have something more...subtle in mind.”  
  
“So f/n climbed over the balcony and down the side of the manor!” Laughed Petra. “I actually heard poor Nanaba screaming from the kitchen!”  
Mike laughed and shook his head, Auruo looking at you in disbelief and blinking rapidly.  
“Hey I need something to do keep me occupied! Wall Sina is boring!” You protested, folding your arms.  
“You never change do you f/n?” Grinned Auruo.   
“Why would I?” You questioned, your pout melting into a sly grin. “I’m happy being a rebellious tear away!”  
The others laughed again before a voice interrupted them.  
“Here you go f/n!”  
You looked up and smiled as Sasha appeared between you and Mike, placing your next round of drinks on the table.   
“Thanks Sasha.” You looked around the tavern. “Things are really picking up now huh? Any sign of Roderick yet?”  
“Oh we’ll know about it when he walks in...we always do.”   
Right on cue, the patrons were on their feet and thunderous applause echoed around the wooden walls of the tavern.  
“Speak of the devil and he shall appear!” Laughed Sasha, struggling to make herself heard above the thunderous applause. “I better get back to the bar, see you in a bit.”  
You nodded and looked over towards the door, seeing a grey haired man limp towards the piano and stand in front of it, raising his hands to hush the applauding punters.  
“What’s going on?” Asked Mike leaning into you so you could hear him.  
“That my dear husband, is Roderick. He always receives a heroes welcome whenever he comes here.”  
“I see.” Mused Mike, turning his attention back towards the piano as the noise from the crowd finally started to die down…  
  
“Finally, I thought you noisy bastards were never going to shut up!” Laughed Roderick from the far end of the tavern where the piano sat as silence finally fell.  
“You love the attention really you old codger!” Laughed one of the stationary guard soldiers, earning another cheer and a few whistles from the assembled crowd.  
Roderick shook his grey haired head and cast his green eyed gaze around the tavern, a toothy grin playing on his lips.   
“Yeah you’re right...I do! Now shut up and let me have a drink!” A chuckle rumbled through his throat and he turned towards Ymir at the bar. “The usual please my dear."  
Ymir nodded and reached under the bar for a bottle of her best whiskey.   
“You better hurry up and neck it before this lot start a riot, you know how much they love it when you and your friends provide them with a bit of musical entertainment.”  
“Well I can’t play without my little songbirds can I?” Roderick laughed, picking up his shot and scanning the bar area.   
“Who do you want first? Krista or Sasha?”  
“Oh Sasha of course!” He chuckled, gulping down his shot and licking the remnants from his lips.   
Putting his glass back down on the bar top he rubbed his right leg and gave it a tap just below the knee, however instead of hitting flesh and bone, the sound of solid wood echoed back towards him.  
“Phantom pain?” Questioned Ymir with a frown, nodding to the artificial limb.  
“Aye, twenty years later and I can still feel that damned titan’s teeth biting through my flesh!” He smirked crookedly. “At least it took my bad leg...hopefully it gave the bastard indigestion!”  
Ymir laughed and went to the kitchen to retrieve Sasha.  
Turning to his friend, Roderick nodded and limped over to the piano, dusting down the rickety bench and seating himself on it.   
The other man unslung a rather beaten up looking guitar from his back and pulled up a bar stool next to the piano, he sat himself down and started fiddling with the tuning keys and strings.   
“Everyone shut up they’re about to start playing!” Yelled one of the patrons from the stair case.   
  
Over at your table you moved to sit on Mike’s lap again for a better view, making him smirk and wrap an arm around your waist, which in turn gave Auruo an idea.   
“Petra dear, if you’re struggling to see you can always sit in my lap.” He tried, patting his left leg and giving her a lopsided grin.  
“Oh erm...no thanks, I’m fine where I am.” She replied, looking a bit unnerved.  
Auruo frowned and looked over towards you for help, but all he received was a giggle and an eye roll.   
With a sigh he picked up his drink and had a sip, his eyebrows raising as Sasha approached the piano and turned to face the waiting crowd.   
You grinned at Mike and draped an arm around his shoulders, resting your chin on his head.   
Poor Auruo, Petra really was really taking your little warning about him being slightly perverted the more confident he got to heart.   
“Help him out f/n.” Chuckled Mike, nuzzling your neck. “I can smell your guilt!”  
You frowned at him and flicked him on the nose before turning back to Auruo and Petra, noticing the short ginger haired girl was now craning her neck to try and see Sasha.  
“Petra, if you really can’t see just sit in Auruo’s lap. I promise he doesn’t bite!”  
Petra blushed and sighed, moving to sit in the sandy haired male’s lap, much to his glee.   
“Thank you!” He mouthed at you.   
However, as he moved to put his hands around Petra’s waist to hold her steady and stop her from sliding off, she panicked.   
Thinking he was trying to grope her she instinctively brought her hand up and slapped him hard across the face, making him bite his tongue in the process.  
“You disgusting swine!” She snapped, pushing herself out off him and sitting back in her original seat.   
“Petra what the hell?” You gasped in horror. “He was only trying to put his arms round you to keep you steady!”  
“He was?” She asked, her amber eyes widening slightly.   
“Yes he was.” Said Mike, his brow furrowing in concern at the fact Auruo's mouth was bleeding.  
“Oh damn.” She frowned and cautiously looked back at the injured male. “Sorry, I thought you were trying to touch me inappropriately.”  
“No I wasn’t!” He grumbled, reaching into his trouser pocket for a handkerchief and holding it to his bloodied tongue.   
“Can I?” She asked nervously.   
The sandy haired male nodded and slowly wrapped an arm around her waist when she lowered herself into his lap once more, this time thankfully refraining from slapping him.  
“Good job I never slapped you the first time you tried to touch me.” You joked, gently brushing Mike’s hair from his eyes.  
Mike snorted, turning his attention towards the piano where Sasha was now stood smiling at the waiting crowd…  
  
“Ready my dear?” Asked Roderick, turning around in his seat to face Sasha as she smoothed down her skirt and blouse.  
“What would you like me to sing first?” She questioned.  
“Let’s have an old classic, Those Were The Days?”  
“Yeah sure!”  
Roderick nodded, turning back to the piano, he started to play a few notes to find his rhythm and motioned to his friend, who started plucking his guitar strings a few moments later.  
“Everyone shut up, he’s starting!” Yelled Ymir from the bar.  
A deathly silence fell over the tavern, which Sasha took as her cue to start singing.   
(A/N: Sasha’s song-  
[www.youtube.com/watch?v=3un5f6…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3un5f6qLi_k&index=7&list=LLE9fNV8T73ydl8pTmpTqEEg))  
 **  
“Once upon a time there was a tavern, where we used to raise a glass or two.”  
A small round of applause filled the tavern, clearly this was a well known song.  
“Remember how we laughed away the hours and dreamed of all the great things we would do.”  
Taking a deep breath she carried on, a smile gracing her lips as the music picked up and the patrons began to clap along in a steady beat.  
“Those were the days my friend, we thought they'd never end.  
We'd sing and dance forever and a day, we'd live the life we choose.  
We'd fight and never lose, for we were young and sure to have our way.  
Those were the days, oh yes those were the days.”  
The patrons on the staircase above the piano smiled and nodded, some tapping their hands on the wooden banister.   
Others sat watching silently drinking and taking in the atmosphere while a few of the Stationary Guard soldiers started to sing along.  
Sasha smiled confidently at the crowd and continued her song.   
“Then the busy years went rushing by us, we lost our starry notions on the way.  
If by chance I'd see you in the tavern, we'd smile at one another and we'd say…”**  
  
“Tch, we should’ve gone elsewhere.” Snorted Nile in annoyance, clearly not impressed by the entertainment that was being provided.  
“We still can if you want.” Said his companion.   
“No. I want to know why f/n’s here, if she’s staying with her parents and every move she makes until she returns to Wall Sina. Am I making myself clear?”  
“You think she know’s where our little friend is hiding?”  
“Yes...I’m certain of it!”  
“Then why don’t we try and get her on her own and question her?”  
Nile raised an eyebrow at the other man.   
“Too risky, her father’s probably already warned her I’m in the area. We need to wait until we have the element of surprised.” He then turned his gaze back to you and narrowed his eyes. “They’re a devious family the l/n’s, especially the father. His daughter has also inherited his cockiness, getting her to talk will not be easy...however I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”  
  
Roderick’s calloused hands danced nimbly over the piano keys as he looked up and winked at the punters on the stairs, earning several cheers and whistles in return.   
Sasha looked back and smiled, not once faltering in her singing.  
  
 **“Just tonight I stood before the tavern, nothing seemed the way it used to be.** **  
In the glass I saw a strange reflection, was that lonely woman really me?”  
**  
She started to strut forward, her skirt swishing around her as she patted several patrons on their shoulders and encouraged them to sing along with her.   
Eventually her sight landed on you and she gave you a sly wink, rushing towards you and pulling you from Mike’s lap, much to the delight of the crowd.  
Auruo and Petra laughed as you reluctantly joined her by the piano, looking rather flustered and mouthing something along the lines of “I hate you” at the serving girl.   
Mike smiled and sipped his ale, it wasn’t half bad to be fair.   
It had a rather sweet taste to it which he liked, however when it came to alcoholic drinks he still preferred his favourite brand of whiskey back home in Wall Sina, although he wasn’t afraid to admit that Wall Rose's finest brand came very close to it.  
 **  
Through the door there came familiar laughter.”** Started Sasha, pausing and raising her eyebrows at you, making you giggle and shake your head before singing the next line.  
 **“I saw your face and heard you call my name.”  
“Oh my friend we're older but no wiser.”  
“For in our hearts the dreams are still the same.”**  
  
The pair of you then giggled and sang together, Sasha started motioning for the crowd to join in again for the last rendition of the chorus and the entire tavern came to life with the sound of singing voices.  
As Roderick and his friend ceased playing, applause once again erupted from the crowd as the two of you bowed and you made your way back to Mike, leaving Sasha to return to the bar.  
“I had a feeling she was going to do that!” Laughed Auruo, still clutching Petra tightly in his lap. "I'm willing to bet it was punishment for staying away so long."  
You laughed and sat back down in Mike’s, once again wrapping an arm around him and reaching for your drink.   
“That was very good.” Complimented your husband.   
“Thanks.” You blushed slightly, giving him a smile. “So are you glad Hanji talked you into this?”   
Mike curled his lip thoughtfully and hummed.   
“I was a little skeptical at first admittedly, but…” He paused and tightened his grip on you. “I’ve really enjoyed myself today.”  
“So, would you like to come back and do it again sometime?” You asked hopefully.  
“I don’t see why not.”  
Your heart pounded in your chest at his response, a huge smile spreading across your face as you leaned into him and kissed him.   
“Ugh, get a room!” Groaned Auruo, rolling his eyes. "Honestly you're like a pair of teenagers!"  
“Oh go bite your tongue!” You retorted, earning you a giggle from Petra.   
Mike smiled, resting his head on your shoulder and looking through the crowd towards the piano again.  
  
“Hey Ymir, where’s my little angel Krista?” Asked Roderick, sipping his drink and turning his attention to the bar.   
“She’s just serving the soldiers near the window table then she’ll be back.” Said Sasha with a smile, however it soon faded when she saw Ymir glaring across the tavern. “What’s wrong?”   
“I don’t like the way those two over in the corner are looking at my Krista.” Growled the freckled tavern owner.   
Sasha and Roderick frowned, looking in the direction of Krista and the Stationary Guard soldiers who were currently being enticed into parting with their hard earned military wage by their female company whule receiving their drinks, noticing the two men in the shadows who were staring in her general direction with a look of distaste on their faces.  
“Ignore them.” Advised Roderick. “They probably had a rough day and are jealous because they aren’t getting any female attention.”  
  
Nile narrowed his eyes, continuing to stare at you and Mike.   
“How dare he touch her!” He growled under his breath. “She was supposed to be mine!”  
His companion swallowed hard and coughed nervously.   
“Shall I get us another drink?”   
“Do what you wish, I’m leaving. Do not let that little bitch out of your sight!”  
The man nodded and called out to Krista, who had just finished serving the soldiers on the table near you.   
“Another tankard of ale please.”   
“Coming up.” Smiled Krista, she then turned around and headed back to the bar.   
When she left, Nile stood up and brushed his uniform down.   
“As soon as you know where they are staying when they leave here, you will report it to me immediately.”  
The man nodded and watched him walk away before focusing his attention on you once more.  
As he was leaving Nile cast one last angry glare in your direction, feeling his stomach lurch as you rested your chin on Mikes head and sighed happily.   
“Enjoy yourself while you can f/n, you and that family of yours are going to rue the day you double crossed me!”  
  
Mike finished his ale and looked towards the piano, a small smile gracing his lips when he felt you rest your chin on his head and heard a happy sigh escape your lips.   
Today had really given him more hope for a future where you finally told him that you loved him.   
He was well aware that your feelings for him were growing stronger, even if you wouldn’t admit it, your actions more than confirmed this.  
Suddenly he tensed up and closed his eyes, sniffing the air. Something didn’t feel quite right.  
There was a familiar scent lingering nearby, but it didn’t belong to you, Auruo or Petra…  
“Hey, are you okay?”   
Mike opened his eyes and furrowed his brows, meeting a pair of concerned e/c eyes.  
“I’m fine, I just thought I could smell someone familiar.”  
“I swear you were a dog in a previous life.” You giggled.  
Mike smirked, kissed your cheek and relaxed, however as soon as he knew you weren’t looking he frowned deeply and tightened his grip on you.   
He knew exactly who that scent belonged to and as much as he hoped he was mistaken...he knew deep down that where his little ability was concerned, he was rarely wrong.  
  
“Krista, it’s your turn to sing!”  
The young blonde girl turned looked up from pouring drinks and smiled.   
“I’ll be there in a second!” She called back, receiving a nod from Sasha as she put them on a tray to take them over to the thirsty patrons.  
“Hey, whats with those two guys in the corner that were giving you filthy looks?”   
“Huh?” Krista frowned in confusion and met the gaze of her concerned girlfriend.  
“If they start hassling you let me know, I’ll sort them out.”   
“I wasn’t even aware they were looking at me.”   
“Yeah well they were.” Growled Ymir. “One just left, but if the other one dares to try anything I’ll personally deal with him!”  
“Come on Krista we’re waiting to do another song here!” Called Roderick from the piano, tapping his foot impatiently.  
“Coming!” She smiled, picking up the tankard she had been filling for one of the patrons and taking it over to him before making her way over to the piano.  
Roderick took a sip of his ale and turned to face her, a crooked smile gracing his wrinkled features.  
“Now my little angel, how about a rendition of Que Sera Sera?”  
“Okay, sure.”  
“That’s my girl!” Chuckled the old man, turning to his friend he nodded and flexed his fingers over the piano keys, striking the first few chords and silencing the tavern once more as Krista drew a breath and began to sing.  
(A/N: Krista’s song:  
[www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcWbZU…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcWbZUgymkw&list=LLE9fNV8T73ydl8pTmpTqEEg&index=1))   
 **  
“When I was just a little girl, I asked my mother what will I be?  
Will I be pretty? Will I be rich? Here's what she said to me…”  
The rest of the tavern began to sway with the beat of the music, raising their tankards and glasses  as they joined in with the chorus.  
“Que sera, sera. Whatever will be, will be.  
The future's not ours to see. Que sera, sera.  
What will be, will be.”**  
  
Petra smiled and looked at Auruo as he started trying to serenade her with the next verse.  
 **  
“When I grew up and fell in love, I asked my sweetheart  
What lies ahead? Will we have rainbows day after day?  
Here's what my sweetheart said…”**  
  
You looked over at the pair of them and giggled when Petra blushed and indulged him by singing the chorus to him.   
They did make quite a cute couple in your opinion and it was nice to see her finally managing to put her feelings for Levi behind her.  
Levi.  
You sighed and furrowed your brows slightly.  
He’d been in a foul mood when you left that morning, yet he had refused to give you any clues as to why, you knew that he and Eren hadn’t fallen out so what could it be?  
Shaking your head you pushed it to the back of your mind and turned to watch Krista singing and dancing near the piano as the tavern crowd continued to sway along with her.  
  
Krista smiled sweetly and bunched her hands in her skirt, swaying to the music and twirling around in front of the piano.   
Roderick always chose her to sing the softer songs because he said she had a pure soul and he didn’t want to corrupt her by asking her to song something too upbeat and wild. A little fact that most of the other punters agreed with.  
 **  
“Now I have children of my own, they ask their mother what will I be?  
Will I be handsome Will I be rich?  
I tell them tenderly…”**  
  
After a final rendition of the chorus, Roderick and his friend ceased his playing while Krista curtsied and received her applause before heading back to the bar to help Ymir and Sasha disperse the thirsty crowd that was forming and also to give Roderick a break.  
“That was great.” Smiled Sasha approvingly, handing over a tankard of ale to a grateful Stationary Guard soldier before turning to serve the next patron.   
“Thanks.” Replied Krista shyly, reaching under the bar for a tray she made her way out the seating area and started to clear down some tables while Sasha and Ymir continued to serve drinks.   
It was going to be a long and busy evening, but an entertaining one none the less.


	25. Family Secrets

The night wore on steadily and the only sounds to be heard within the Trost District were the occasional echoing toll of the bell in the district tower when it announced the hour, coupled with singing and applauding coming from The Two Roses tavern.  
When the bell rang for the tenth time Ymir turned to Sasha and Krista, giving them a nod before addressing the tavern’s patrons.   
“Alright you lot drink up and get your asses home!”   
“Aw already?” Yelled one of the soldiers, disappointment evident in their voice.  
“Oh come on Ymir, one more song for the road?” Asked Roderick, giving her a toothy smile.  
“Yeah come on Ymir, one last song!” Yelled one of the merchants from the stairs.  
“One last song! One last song!” Chanted the rest of the tavern.  
“Ugh fine! One last song!” She replied, rolling her eyes. “Then you lot are all getting kicked out so I can clean down!”  
The patrons cheered and banged their tankards off the tables in approval as all eyes once again turned to Roderick, eagerly anticipating which song he would choose.   
“Oh Krista my darling where are you?” He called, searching the crowd for any sign of the young blonde woman.   
Eventually he found her clearing a table near the bar and motioned her over to him.  
Placing her tray of tankards back down for Sasha to deal with and made her way over to the piano, giving him a warm smile.  
“What would you like me to sing?”   
“Oh I think we both know the answer to that.” He winked at her, earning him a shy giggle in return.  
Turning back to the piano he began to play a gentle tune while Krista faced the tavern crowd and drew a deep breath…  
  
(A/N: Krista’s final song: [www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3qnbW…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3qnbWNR-AQ&list=LLE9fNV8T73ydl8pTmpTqEEg&index=5))  
 **  
“When all your tears overflow, chilling and so cold.  
Time will be singing its last sweet song.  
You've sought the light and in it you have become strong.  
You've shown the darkness you can fight.”**  
  
A gentle round of applause echoed through the tavern as she bunched her hands into her skirt and began her song.   
The patrons on the stairs began swaying together as one, the rest of the tavern eventually joining in. Those that were paired off started to lovingly embrace their partners while some even stood up to dance in the small space between the piano and seating area, while Krista smiled at Ymir and continued her song.  
“Do you hear the voice of crimson? Can you feel its hue bleed inside your heart?  
It's yearning with every desperate note, that now fades with its beautiful yet dying art.”  
  
“Will you do me the honor of a dance?” Asked Auruo, cautiously brushing a stray lock of Petra’s ginger hair back behind her ear.  
“I...I...okay then.” She smiled, a blush creeping over her cheeks before she pushed herself out of his lap and allowed him to lead her to the small space.   
You giggled and watched them for a moment before feeling someone’s warm breath against your cheek.   
“What about you? Will you dance with me?”   
You turned your head and met Mike’s soft blue eyed gaze, nodding in agreement to his request.  
He smiled and allowed you to stand before taking your hand and leading you to where Auruo and Petra were currently swaying to the gentle tune of the piano.   
Taking you right hand in his left and placing his other hand on your waist, while yours rested on his shoulder.   
You stared into each other’s eyes and began to dance.  
  
 **“The growing night has hidden my sacred garden.  
Beneath all the stars both black and white, I have a prayer.  
That someday you will find your way and swim to shore from you despair.”  
**  
Sasha and Ymir leaned on the bar and grinned, watching the patrons enjoy Roderick’s last song of the night.  
“Erm Sasha.” Said a nervous voice to her right.  
“Hmm?” The young serving girl turned to the source of the voice and smiled, seeing a nervous looking young Stationary Guard soldier, most likely a new recruit, scratching the back of his neck and averting his gaze.  
”Will you um...will you dance with me?”  
Sasha’s eyes widened at his request and she quickly turned to Ymir, raising her eyebrows at her boss.  
“Go on, we’re kicking them all out after this.”  
Turning back to the soldier, Sasha smiled and walked around to the other side of the bar, offering him her hand.   
Swallowing hard the soldier returned her smile, leading her to the others and taking her in his arms, leading her around the small makeshift dance floor.  
  
Roderick smiled and continued to play, humming along with Krista's melodic voice and closing his eyes in concentration, letting his calloused fingers instinctively hit the right keys.  
He always liked to end a raucous evening on a more subtle and gentle song, much like soothing a rowdy child before sending them off to their bed for the night.  
He glanced behind him for a moment and watched the petite blonde serving girl, chuckling gently as she bunched her hands into her skirt to try and steady her nerves as more of the taverns occupants finished their drinks, preparing to leave after her song had ended.  
Despite being such a beautiful singer she was always a tad nervous about performing for the patrons, however they absolutely adored her and would always flock to hear her when they knew Roderick and his friends would be dropping by. It was one of the main reasons this particular tavern was so popular among the merchants and soldiers.  
 **  
“I've never seen the moon shining without the dark.  
Like a babe needing mum's lullaby, it is a spell that scares away every bad dream that could ever make him cry.” ****  
“Goodbye my love, I can't think of how I'll live without seeing you again.  
Though they can't see, you were part of me and that piece has now been hallowed out by the night.”**  
  
You broke your tender staring match with Mike for a moment, looking at Auruo and Petra.  
Their eyes were locked and you had never seen Auruo gaze at anything as fondly as he was Petra at that moment in time.   
“Looks like you’re quite the matchmaker.”   
You turned back to Mike and grinned, gripping his hand tighter in yours.   
“It’s gone better than I expected to be honest, the whole day has.”  
Mike continued to look down at you and lowered his head to yours, inhaling your scent and giving you a soft smile.  
“It’s good to see you so happy, I’m just sorry we can’t stay here in Wall Rose.”  
“It’s fine.” You replied. “There’s no law saying we can’t come back and visit.”  
Mike nodded and the pair of you continued to dance as Krista’s song reached its conclusion.  
 **  
“I have a prayer that someday the sky will give way and let these bare feet of mine walk through.  
Behind the clouds and over the white crescent moon, there'll be a path that leads to you…  
Let the clock reverse.”  
**  
Roderick ceased his playing and turned to Krista, standing from his seat he limped over to her and took her left hand in his right.   
Giving his adoring audience a bow, while Krista curtsied as the tavern whooped and cheered, standing up they began clapping enthusiastically.   
“Right come on you lot!” Yelled Ymir, banging a large metal tray off the wooden surface of the bar. “You’ve had your fun, now drink up, I’m sure you all have homes to go to!”  
“We should probably make our way to your parent’s villa.” Said Mike. “We still have to get the horses from their stable and it’s at least a three hour ride from here.”  
“Yeah, plus I need to make sure Auruo gets home safely.” You mused, an impish giggle leaving your lips. “I am gonna be in so much trouble when we finally get there.”  
Mike smirked and shook his head before a voice behind him interrupted what he was going to say next.  
“I hope you're not planning on trying to coerce me into having a night cap, some of us have work in the morning!”   
You looked past Mike and saw Auruo stood with Petra, they both looked rather tired and judging by the slight blush on Auruo’s cheeks he was a little tipsy.  
“Oh don't worry, you look like you've had enough already!" You taunted, however his question gave you an idea.  
Walking towards the bar, you leaned over it and pulled on the back of Ymir’s shirt to get her attention.   
“If you’re after another drink forget it!” Laughed the freckled tavern owner, turning to face you. "Unless of course you and your company are planning on renting a room for the night."  
“Actually I was hoping I could get a bottle of rum to take back to Wall Sina with me.”  
“Alright, but on one condition.”  
“Name it.”  
Ymir gave you a lopsided grin.  
“Make sure you drag your ass back here and visit us at least once every couple of months, the place is boring without you!”  
“Just you try and stop me!” You remarked. “Mike’s already said he wouldn’t mind coming here again.”  
“Glad to hear it!” Ymir turned her back on you again for a moment to retrieve a bottle of rum from one for the shelves behind the bar. “Glad we could show him that the high life isn't all its cracked up to be."  
"More's the pity no one else there thinks like he does."  
“Well make sure he looks after you, or he’ll be answering to me!”  
“Don’t worry, he will.” You paused a moment and looked to your right when Krista and Sasha appeared, each carrying a tray of tankards and glasses.  
“Are you leaving now?” Asked Krista sadly, placing her tray down.  
“Yeah sorry.” You replied, reaching out and rubbing her arm. “I’ll be back though.”  
“You better be!” Retorted Sasha, waving an accusatory finger at you. "We'll come hunt you down if you don't!"  
“I'll return as often as I can, I promise.”  
“Group hug!” Declared Sasha, pulling you and Krista into her arms and practically squeezing the air from your lungs as Ymir leaned over the bar and wrapped her arms around the three of you.  
After what felt like an eternity you pulled away from your friends and picked up the bottle of rum, reaching for your coin pouch, but Ymir slapped your hand away.  
“Call it a parting gift.”   
“Oh right, thanks.” You smiled gratefully, tightly clutching the bottle. “Well, I’ll see you guys soon. Look after yourselves.”  
“Have a safe journey back to Wall Sina.” Said Krista, wiping away a few tears from her sparkling blue eyes.  
You nodded and smiled, making your way back to Mike, Petra and Auruo.  
“Come on guys, we better leave.”  
Mike looked back at your friends and nodded as they waved you all away, wrapping an arm around you shoulder and leading you out of the tavern.   
However none of you notice a shifty looking man in a hooded cloak following you…  
  
Reaching the other side of the deserted market square you all stood outside Auruo’s house and waited while he said his goodbyes.  
“Petra my dear, it has been an honour to meet you.” He grinned, slurring his words slightly.   
The cold night air had clearly gone straight to his head and made his intoxicated state worse.   
He clumsily took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, planting a sloppy kiss on her knuckles.  
Petra giggled, not quite knowing what to say.  
“Will you allow me to write to you and arrange another meeting?” Questioned the drunken male with a small hiccup.  
“Yes I’d like that.” Smiled Petra.  
“Excell-NGH!”  
You slammed your hand over your mouth to stop a hysterical laugh escaping when Auruo excitedly bit his tongue.   
“Auruo Bossard, is that you?” Yelled a voice from one of the upstairs windows of his family home. “Are you drunk again?”  
“Busted!” You laughed, uncovering your mouth and looking up at the window to see his father looking down at you all. "Good Evening Alistair!"  
“Thank you for bringing him home f/n, I’ll deal with him from here.”  
You nodded and turned your attention to Auruo.   
“See you again soon you drunken moron.” You smiled, raising your hand to his head and ruffling his hair.  
“Tch, what am I a toddler?” He snorted, fumbling for his key to the door before finally twisting it in the right direction to unlock it.  
“Nice meeting you Auruo.” Said Mike neutrally, offering him a handshake.  
“Yeah you too.” Slurred the sandy haired male. “Look after my girls for me!”  
“Of course.” Chuckled Mike as Auruo hiccuped and fell through it when it opened, landing on the hard wooden floor with a loud thud and a groan.  
You and Petra giggled as you closed the door behind him.  
“Come on, we better get the horses and head to my parent’s villa, they’re gonna kill me for staying out this late as it is!”  
  
The shifty looking cloaked man who had followed you out of the tavern, narrowed his eyes and watched you leave Auruo’s house, making your way towards the Stationary Guard HQ.   
When he was sure he could follow without being seen or heard, he stepped out of the shadowy alley he had been hiding in and started walking at a steady pace a few meters behind your group.   
He furrowed his brows and ducked back behind a pile of crates next to a row of houses when you suddenly looked back and sighed, staring longingly towards the tavern before carrying on.   
Risking a peek from his hiding place, the man once again continued to follow you until you reached your destination, staying back in the shadows he pushed himself back against the wall of the nearest house and listened as you prepared your horses to leave.  
“So who’s the rum for?” He heard the male you were with ask.  
“I thought it might cheer Levi up a bit, I know he likes rum because he sometimes mixes it into his tea to make gunfire.”  
“Levi?” Gasped the man, slamming his hand over his mouth a second later and holding his breath, desperately hoping you hadn’t heard him. So Nile was right, you and possibly your parents knew where Levi was hiding after all!  
An evil smile slowly found its way across his lips, this would certainly please the Military police commander.  
“What’s gunfire?”   
He tensed up again and continued to listen to your conversation as Petra questioned you, wondering what other information he could find out.  
“It’s a military drink favoured by the officers, basically black tea with a dash of rum to give it an extra kick.”  
“Ah yes, my father used to like a cup of gunfire after an expedition when he was the commander of the Survey Corps.”  
“It’s really good if made properly, Levi made me some the first night I came to Wall Sina.”  
The cloaked man’s eyes widened in shock, he blinked rapidly and pushed himself further into the shadows when he heard the sound of horse’s hooves clip clopping off the dusty ground.  
“Come on, let’s get to my parent’s villa before they send out a search party.”  
Quietly letting out his breath the cloaked man stayed as still as stone until the sound of your horses was barely audible, a sinister smile once again graced his features and he hurried away to report his findings to Nile…  
  
“Where the hell are they? If she's gotten them all drunk...”  
“M/n, please calm down..”  
“How can you say that? It’s one hour past midnight! She should be here with us, not gallivanting around Trost...especially with Nile in the area!”  
“She’s with Mike, he won’t let any harm come to her. Besides Nile is probably back in Stohess by now.”  
Your mother frantically paced the drawing room of the summer villa she and her husband owned.  
Wringing her hands she suddenly stopped and looked towards the doors that led balcony, her breath hitching in her throat when she heard the sound of horses outside.  
“F/n?” She gasped, hope building inside her as she looked down onto the country road, however her hopes were crushed when it turned out to be a merchant wagon heading back towards the Trost district.   
“Please d/n, please just go and look for them!” She pleaded, tears starting to form in her eyes. "We both know how devious Nile can be, what if he's ambushed them?"  
“Calm down, this isn’t doing you any good.” Reasoned your father, approaching his wife he took her in his arms and held her tightly against him.  
“How long?” She sobbed. “How long is this family going to have to keep looking over its shoulder? We’ve done nothing wrong!”  
Before your father could answer the sound of approaching horses once again drew your mother’s attention.   
“F/n?” She whispered, not daring to get her hopes up again when she rushed onto the balcony and once more looked down towards the dusty road.   
This time however she saw three horses, one black, one white and one brown approaching the gate of the villa.   
She could just make out the silhouettes of the riders thanks to the lanterns that lined the road: a tall well built male with two females. She raised her hands to her mouth when they brought their horses to a halt outside the gate and dismounted.   
“D/n, they’re here! They’re safe!” She cried, running in from the balcony and through the villa to the main doors.  
  
Dismounting Cosmos, you pushed open the heavy iron gate and led him through, allowing Mike and Petra to follow before closing it behind them.  
“F/n Zacharius, What damned time do you call this?”  
You jumped and gripped Cosmos’s reins when he whinnied and started to panic at the sound of your mother shouting.  
“M/n, calm down you’re scaring the horses!” Snapped your father, rushing to your mother’s side and attempting to grab her.   
Unfortunately his efforts proved futile when she stormed away from him and made her way over to you, gripping your shoulders and roughly shaking you.  
“Where the hell have you been?” She screamed, tears streaming down her face. "I've been worried sick about you, how much have you had to drink?"  
Cosmos panicked again and reared up, kicking his front legs out.   
“Cosmos calm down!” You said, trying to keep your voice low and steady, tightening your grip on his reins you reached up to try and pat his neck.   
“Petra, hold Blizzard!” Ordered Mike, thrusting the reins towards her.   
The ginger haired girl nodded and took them from him, watching in panic as Mike approached the frightened animal and grabbed his bridle. Pulling the animal’s head down he held him as still as possible, looking into his eyes to try and soothe the startled creature.  
“Easy Cosmos.” He muttered. “Easy boy, calm down.”  
Your father finally caught up with your mother and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around to face him.  
“M/n go inside now!” He said sternly. “F/n is here, she’s safe!”  
Your mother broke down in his arms and started crying, raising her hands to his chest and gripping his shirt tightly in her fists.   
“F/n are you alright?” Asked Mike, finally letting go of Cosmos’s reins once the animal had calmed down.   
“Yeah I’m okay, thanks.” You replied, patting the horse’s neck before looking at your parents.   
“What the hell was that about?” You asked, staring accusingly at your mother.   
“I’m sorry...I’m sorry, I…” Your mother pushed your father away from her and ran back into the villa, leaving you all stunned into silence for a minute.  
“F/n, will you show Petra to one of the guest rooms please. Mike and I will deal with the horses.”  
“Erm, yeah sure.” You muttered, your brows furrowing in concern while you handed Cosmos’s reins to Mike. “Come on Petra, I’ll help you get settled in for the night.”  
Petra nodded nervously, handing Gemini’s reins to your father and hastily following you up the gravel path towards the villa.  
“I am very sorry for what just happened.” Babbled your father once you and Petra were out of earshot. “M/n is was just worried since you all needed to travel here from the main district, she didn’t mean to shout like that.”  
“Is this something to do with Nile?” Inquired Mike, deciding it was best to approach the issue head on rather than avoid it.   
Your father sighed and lowered his gaze to the floor.   
“I’ll take that as a yes.”   
“Let’s just take the horses to the stables, after we have them settled in we can talk.”  
  
Nile leaned back against the brick wall of the barge docking station and narrowed his eyes.   
The reflection of the stars above glistened off the gently rippling water of the river that ran through the Trost District, the north leading to Wall Sina and the south leading to Wall Maria.   
He folded his arms and gnashed his teeth impatiently, he was not a man who liked to be kept waiting.   
Finally his ears picked up on the sound of approaching footsteps...rapidly approaching ones at that, as if the person causing them had been running.   
Turning to his right Nile raised an eyebrow when a cloaked figure stopped near him, leaning against the wall and struggling to catch its breath.  
“Well?” Inquired the Military Police commander in a bored tone.  
The cloaked man finally finished panting and stepped out of the shadows, approaching Nile with a rather satisfied grin on his face.  
“You were right.” He began. “Our little friend from the underground is still alive!”  
Nile’s eyes widened, his jaw twitching slightly.   
“You were also right about that girl and her family knowing his whereabouts.” He chuckled and folded his arms, starting to get cocky. “You’ll never guess where he’s been hiding all these years.”  
“So where is he?” Snarled Nile, grabbing the man by his cloak and pressing his face to him.   
His patience had finally run out and he was in no mood for playing guessing games.  
The cloaked man swallowed hard, starting to tremble before finally blurting out his answer in a state of panic  
“Wall Sina! He’s been hiding in Wall Sina all this time!”  
Nile’s eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth, an enraged growl ripped from his lips as he threw the cloaked man back against the wall and knocked him to the ground.  
“You mean to tell me that filthy little rat has been hiding right under my nose this entire time?”   
“It...it would appear that way...yes.” Stuttered the cloaked man, struggling to his feet and cowering under Nile’s harsh glare.  
“That little bastard!”   
“What...what are we going to do?”   
“We’re not going to do anything for the moment.” He said in a matter of fact tone, however a satisfied sinister smile found its way onto his features. “You’ve done well my friend and I shall see that you are amply rewarded when I finally see that bastard Levi Ackerman staring up at me...pleading for mercy as I end his life!”  
  
“Here you go Petra.” You smiled kindly, opening the door to one of the guest rooms.  
“There’s a small en suite bathroom in here too.”  
“Thanks f/n.” She replied, however she wore a look of concern. “Is your mother okay? She seemed extremely upset when we arrived.”  
You frowned and folded your arms, leaning against the door frame.   
“She never normally freaked out this much when I came home late from spending all day in a tavern before...I dunno, maybe it’s because we had to travel here and it is past midnight.”  
“Yeah I suppose.” Mused the ginger haired cook. “Anyway, I need to sleep, I’m exhausted. Thank you for today f/n, it’s been amazing.”  
“You’re welcome.” You nodded, giving her a grin. “See you in the morning.”  
You closed the door behind you as you left, walking back through the villa in search of your mother.  
  
“I take it m/n’s panic was something to do with Nile being in Trost today?”   
“Yes, though I don’t think it helped that you all stayed at the tavern until closing time.” Your father sighed as he removed Gemini’s bridle and hung it on the stall door where the horse would be spending the night.  
“Ah, my apologies.” Said Mike sheepishly. “F/n was happier than I’ve ever seen her,I didn’t want to ruin it for her.”  
Your father smiled and patted Mike on the back, leading him out of the stables and back towards the villa.   
“No need to apologize my friend, I popped by the tavern to make a delivery after the market closed for the day. I saw for myself how happy she was and I’ glad she’s finally starting to warm up to you.”  
Mike followed him back to the villa, remaining silent until he spoke again.  
“I know it’s a little late, but would you care for a nightcap?”  
“I could certainly use a tot of whiskey after the fright I got when Cosmos nearly hurt f/n.” Replied Mike. "He's usually very calm so to see him like that was quite unnerving."  
“Yes, I agree.” Nodded your father. “Come on, we’ll go to the drawing room.”  
  
Walking past the master bedroom you furrowed your brows upon hearing several muffled sniffles coming from it.  
“Mother?” You questioned, knocking on the door. “Mother are you in there?”  
When you were answered with only silence you cautiously tried the door, pushing it open when you found it to be unlocked.  
“Mother?” You asked again, stepping into the large room and seeing a figure sat on the large bed with their back to you.   
Their shoulders were shaking, although you wondered if that was part of the effect the oil lamp was having since it was burning low.  
“Mother?” You asked a final time, reaching out to her and placing a hand on her left shoulder.  
“I’m so sorry f/n.” Several shaky breaths left the crying woman’s lips. “Please forgive me, I’m so sorry!”  
“What’s going on?” Your own voice trembled slightly, you’d not seen your mother in this state since your Uncle Farlan died...  
“Oh f/n!” Your mother turned around and, pulled you into her arms, almost squeezing the life out of you. Her shaking hands stroked your hair as she continued to cry.   
“I’m so glad you’re safe!”  
“Of course I’m safe.” You answered, frowning and struggling away from her. “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
Your mother grabbed your hands and looked into your eyes, but refused to speak.   
“What’s going on?” You asked again, this time you made it clear in your tone of voice that you wanted a straight answer.  
“Tomorrow…” She faltered in her words and sniffed. “Tomorrow is the ten year anniversary of your Uncle Farlan’s death!”  
“Shit!” You gasped, averting your gaze. The next words left your mouth before you could even register saying them. “I'd completely forgotten that was tomorrow, no wonder Uncle Levi was in a bad mood when I left this morning.”  
“What?”  
  
Your father poured himself and Mike a tumbler of whiskey and walked over to the plush green leather sofa, handing Mike one of the tumblers and seating himself next to him.  
“So did you manage to avoid Nile?” He inquired.  
“I believe so.” Said Mike, however a frown spread across his features. “Well at least I never saw him. I’m certain I caught his scent in The Two Roses earlier though.”.   
“He came and found me in the market square as I was closing up for the day, he made a snide remark about Farlan’s death and asked about you and f/n.” Your father paled and gripped his tumbler tightly. “I’m afraid I may have gotten a little carried away and said something I shouldn’t.”  
“What do you mean?”   
Your father sighed and refused to meet Mike’s gaze.   
“I told him that you and f/n are trying to conceive your first child.”  
  
Your eyes widened in horror when you realized what you had said, but your mother just calmly wiped her eyes and gave you a sad smile.  
“He told you who he really was then? I had a feeling he might.”  
“Yes he did, but only because I picked up on the way you were acting around him when you came to the manor to warn me and Mike about Nile. I asked him about it after you left, he told me everything.”  
“You always were a clever little thing.” Giggled your mother, stifling another sob. "I kind of hoped you would work it out."  
“I thought he hated us when he left!” You sobbed, making your mother’s eyes widen. “I thought he didn’t want to be my uncle anymore. He told me it was his fault Uncle Farlan was murdered, he blames himself!”  
Your mother reached a hand up and gently wiped away the tears that were now falling from your e/c eyes.  
“Sweetheart you were only ten years old when that happened, how could he possibly explain to you that he had to leave because Nile murdered Farlan?”   
“I never even recognized him when I first saw him at the manor the day I married Mike. How could you let me forget him when you knew how much I cared about him? He was the best thing that ever happened to Uncle Farlan and we never heard from him again after that day, you let me believe he was dead!”  
Your mother sighed and pulled you into her arms again, rubbing your back and stroking your hair.   
“To be fair he didn’t recognize you either until he saw me again." She reluctantly admitted. "I actually asked him if he wanted you to remember him, he didn’t say much but I could tell that he did. He thought the world of you when you were a child, I'm sure he still does.”  
You pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.   
“Why did you freak out when Mike, Petra and I arrived here? No more lies Mother. I want the truth.”  
Your mother sighed and nodded, resting her right hand on your cheek.   
“Nile has been lurking around Trost today, I...I was worried that he was going to try and hurt you.”  
  
Mike sighed and shook his head, knocking back his whiskey in one gulp.  
“I’m sorry Mike, I just said the first thing that came into my head to try and throw the bastard off.”  
“It’s easy to see where f/n gets her attitude from.” Mused your husband, staring down at his empty glass. “Did he believe you?”  
“He seemed to.” Nodded your father. “So he never tried approaching you or f/n?”   
“No, but it's like I said. I’m sure I caught his scent in The Two Roses, although I never actually saw him.”  
Your father seemed satisfied with this answer.   
“Good, just promise me you will be careful when you return to Wall Sina in the morning.”  
“I give you my word.” Replied Mike solemnly.   
“Thank you.”  
Your father downed his whiskey and sighed deeply, giving his old friend a smile.   
“We should probably go and check on our wives, it’s getting late.”  
Mike nodded and put his now empty tumbler down on the oak table in front of the sofa, standing up and following your father back through the villa towards the master bedroom.  
  
“Why was Nile in Trost?” You questioned suspiciously. “Surely he wouldn’t dare try anything while I was with Mike?”  
“If I knew the answer f/n I would tell you.” Your mother sighed deeply again, giving you a small sad smile. “Can you forgive me for what happened tonight?”  
“Yes.” You replied, reaching for her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.   
Your mother opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by it slowly opening to reveal our father and Mike.   
“Is everything alright in here?” Asked your father, a hint of worry in his voice.   
“Yes everything is fine dear.” Smiled your mother, a small laugh leaving her lips. "I do think however that this young rebel should be getting herself to bed, it is rather late.”  
You rolled your eyes and grunted in annoyance, earning you a chuckle from your father.   
“Your mother’s right f/n, you and Mike have to travel back to Wall Sina tomorrow.”  
“Fine I can take a hint.” You remarked, pushing yourself up from the bed.   
“Less of the attitude young lady!” Said your mother sternly, pulling you back to her and placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. “Sleep well sweetheart.”  
You nodded and made your way to the door, allowing your father to embrace you and give you a kiss on the cheek.  
“Goodnight f/n.”   
“Good night.” You replied, looking to Mike and giving him a small smile, gesturing for him to follow you.  
Your father watched the pair of you walk away and turned to your mother, a look of utmost concern gracing his features.  
“How is she? Really?”   
“She’s going to be alright.” Nodded your mother. “Levi told her the truth, about who he really is and his connection to this family.”  
“I see, do you know how she took it?”  
“She seems to have taken it rather well, I just hope she knows the weight of the burden she’s now going to be forced to carry.” Your mother paused and approached your father, staring into his eyes worriedly. “If Nile is still going after Levi like we suspect he is, then f/n is in grave danger.”  
“Yes I know.” Frowned your father. “However she’s a strong willed woman though and she has Mike looking after her. I think she’ll be alright so long as she keeps her attitude in check.”  
“I hope so.” Said your mother quietly, choking back a sob. “I can’t bare the idea that we may lose her the way we lost Farlan.”


	26. Returning Home

You led Mike back through your parents villa to your old bedroom, unlocking the door you stepped in and looked around the large room.  
“Hmm, doesn’t seem to have changed since the last time I was here.” You mused, closing it behind you.   
“Was your mother alright?” Asked Mike, concern was evident in his tone of voice.   
“Yeah she’s calmed down now.” You nodded, however you were far from convinced that she had been completely honest with you. “I mentioned that I had managed to get Levi to admit why he was so familiar with her that day back home.”   
“How did she take it?”  
“She seemed to take it rather well...almost relieved in fact.”  
“I see.” Mike gave you a small smile and placed his hands on your waist, pulling you against him and gently kissing your forehead. “Well at least you know the truth now.”  
“Yeah I guess.” You muttered, however you still felt like something was being hidden from you.  
Raising your head and meeting his gaze you brought your hands up and rested them on his forearms.  
“Thanks for today Mike.” You smiled. “It’s been amazing seeing everyone again and I appreciate you doing this for me, I know it can’t have been easy for you stepping out of your comfort zone like that.”  
“You mean like how you’ve had to dress and act like a lady?” He muttered, brushing a lock of stray hair back behind your ear.  
You rolled your eyes and shook your head, a quiet giggle leaving your lips.  
“Then I guess that makes us even.”  
You pulled away from him and made your way to the wardrobe, opening it and frowning.  
“Crap, no clothes, I didn’t think of that.”  
“Here sleep in this.”   
You turned around to see Mike unbutton his shirt and remove it before handing it to you.   
“Thanks.” You smiled, taking it from him and getting a subtle look at his sculptured chest and rigid abs before heading into the en suite bathroom to change.  
When you emerged a few minutes later Mike was already sat up in the large bed, he grinned at the sight of you wearing his shirt...which practically buried you.   
It hung low off your shoulders even with the top button fastened, you'd had to roll the sleeves up so you could use your hands and as for the length...it came down to your knees and looked more like a badly made dress than a shirt.  
“I think I rather like seeing you wearing nothing but my shirt.” He nodded approvingly, pulling back the thin sheets so you could join him.  
You raised an eyebrow at him and climbed into the bed, noticing he was only wearing a pair of boxers.   
Your eyes instinctively traveled lower and you got a quick look at his well muscled thighs before averting your gaze and pulling the covers back over the two of you.  
Mike pretended not to notice you eyeing him up and laid back, struggling to keep a knowing smirk from his face.   
He found it rather amusing that you were stealing secret glances at him, not that he would ever protest about it. However he didn’t want you to feel pressured into doing anything intimate with him, he loved you and would wait as long as it took for you to feel comfortable enough with him to take that step.  
Shuffling closer to him, you rested your head on his bare chest and draped your arm over his stomach. A content sigh left your lips when he wrapped an arm around you and pulled you closer to him.  
“Goodnight f/n.” He muttered kissing the top of our head and closing his eyes.   
"Goodnight.” You replied sleepily, nuzzling the crook of his neck as sleep began to claim the two of you.

Dawn swiftly arrived and with it the sound of a cockerel from a nearby farm echoed through the morning air, signalling the start of a new day.  
The bright golden rays cut through the dark clouds of the cool night and began to warm the world below as merchants living in the nearby villages started to load up their wagons and prepare their horses for a day of trade in Trost.

As the sunlight reached the wide open countryside of Wall Rose, your father was out in the stable yard tending to the horses while your mother was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for you all.   
Upstairs in the guest room, Petra was still in dreamland.   
She snored softly and sighed into her pillow, the covers barely covering his lower half as she lay sprawled out diagonally across the large bed.  
Meanwhile in your old bedroom you and Mike were still fast asleep in each other’s arms.   
You sighed and tightened your grip around him, tangling your fingers into his blonde tresses when you felt him twitch and nuzzle further into your neck.   
The stubble around his mouth tickled and scratched your skin, making you grunt sightly and adjust your position to try and get away from the annoying but pleasant sensation that was disturbing your sleep.   
Eventually an unwelcome knock on the door finally roused you from you slumber.  
“F/n, Mike are you two awake yet?”  
“Hnng!” You grunted in reply, barely registering your mother’s voice.   
“F/n? Mike?” Your mother asked again and knocked harder.   
“Mmph!” You groaned, slowly opening your eyes and turning towards the door. “Who is it?”  
“Come on get up, I’ve prepared breakfast for us all. Wake Petra up for me as well, I don’t know which guest room you’ve put her in.”   
“Yeah, yeah.” You rolled your eyes in annoyance and yawned, sleepily staring down at the messy blonde haired head your chin was currently resting on.  
“Hey, wake up!” You muttered, gently tugging on his hair.   
“Hmm, five more minutes!” Came the deep voiced groggy reply, followed by a long drawn out sigh before he started snoring again.  
“You heard my mother, now wake up!” You playfully slapping his cheek and causing Mike’s eyes to instantly snap open.  
“Huh? What?”   
You giggled and snuggled further down the bed so you were eye to eye with him.   
“Good morning.” He yawned, giving you a quick peck on the lips.   
“Good morning.” You replied, brushing his sleep tousled hair from his face. “My mother’s prepared breakfast so I’m going to get dressed and go wake Petra up.”  
“Alright, I’ll see you downstairs.”  
You nodded and gave him another quick kiss before untangling your limbs from him and climbing out of the bed, gathering up your clothes, you headed into the bathroom to get dressed.  
When you emerged a few moments later, Mike was straightening the bed sheets and re-fluffing the pillows wearing nothing but his boxers.   
You blushed and averted your gaze when you found yourself staring at his impressively muscled body and firm rear end for a little longer than you deemed appropriate.   
Sure he was your husband and you had every right to eye him up, but the fact that your marriage remained unconsummated made you feel ill at ease with any type of intimate contact beyond kissing.   
You knew Mike wouldn’t protest at you staring at him in such a manner, he loved any form of attention he received from you. Whether it be something as simple as you stealing a glance or snuggling up to him in bed when he was reading, he was honourable enough not to push you into anything and never even tried to raise the subject of marital activities.   
He’d already made up his mind that you had to be the one to instigate it and only when you felt comfortable enough to do so.  
“You’ll be needing this back.” You said, holding his shirt out to him. “I’m going to go see if Petra is awake.”  
“Thanks.” Mike took his shirt and stepped closer to you, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you against him he smirked and looked down at you.  
“What?” You questioned, looking up and him and resting your hands on his forearms.  
Mike silently pressed his lips to yours, giving you a passionate kiss before pulling away.   
“I’ll see you downstairs.”   
“Okay.”   
He let you go and watched you leave the room, closing the door behind you.  
“I love you f/n.” He muttered almost inaudibly with a warm smile on his face.

“Hey Petra you awake yet?”  
Petra groaned in her sleep and rolled over, burying her head further into the soft pillow.  
“Stop it, that tickles Auruo!” She giggled, squirming around on the bed and curling up into a ball.  
“Oi! Wake up pervert!” You laughed, banging on the door.  
Petra sat bolt upright, her amber eyes instantly snapping open and scanning her surroundings.   
“Huh? Where am I?”  
A second later the door opened and you walked in, closing it behind you.   
“Having fun were we?” You winked, sitting down on the bed and regarding her with a smirk.  
“Oh f/n.” She smiled sleepily, running her hands through her tousled ginger hair and straightening the nightgown she had found in the wardrobe.   
“Dreaming about Auruo already? Petra Ral you little minx!”  
“I...I...we…we were only having a picnic!” She squealed, her face flushing several different shades of red.   
“My mother’s made breakfast, come down as soon as you’re ready.”   
“Oh thank you, that sounds good.”  
“See you downstairs.”  
Petra nodded and waited until you left the room before heading into the bathroom to wash and dress, desperately trying to rid herself of the furious blush that still dusted her cheeks.

“Ah good morning, how’s the hangover?” Smirked your father.   
“What hangover?” You retorted, sitting down at the dining room table and pouring yourself some tea.   
Your father chuckled and sipped his coffee, looking behind you a moment later when Mike walked in and leaned over you, kissing the top of your head before sitting down next to you.   
“What about you Mike? Any hangover this morning?”   
“I feel fine, your brands of alcohol aren’t as strong as Wall Sina’s.” He shrugged nonchalantly, scratching at the stubble on his face.  
“I’ve sorted your horses, they’re all fed, saddled and bridled ready for you to return home.”  
“Thank you, I appreciate it.”  
Your father nodded and looked towards the door again, a smile gracing his features when a certain ginger haired girl walked in.  
“Ah so you must be Petra? Come and have a seat, don’t be shy.”  
Petra smiled nervously and sat down opposite you.  
“Help yourself dear.” Said your mother, bringing over a fresh pot of tea along with some lightly toasted bread and preserves before sitting down. “Sorry we didn’t get a chance to talk last night.”  
“Oh that’s okay.” Said Petra, pouring herself some tea. “My parents would probably have gone mad at me for staying out late drinking as well. In fact my father would’ve probably locked me in my room for a month!”  
“So how was your meeting with Auruo?” Inquired your father.   
“It was fine thank you.”  
“We’ve always found him to be a little strange.” Said your mother bluntly. "He has a rather odd habit of biting his tongue.”  
“Yeah he did that a few times.” You smirked from behind your cup. “Not as funny as when he fell through the front door of his parents house though.”  
“So will you be seeing him again Petra?” Asked your mother curiously, giving her a smile.  
“I'm hoping to, he said he would write to me in a couple of days.”  
“Well he might be an odd one, but he’s honest. I’m sure you’ll hear from him very soon.”  
Petra smiled and sipped her tea, she couldn’t wait to write to her parents and tell them she had started courting.  
"What about you two?" Grinned your father, deciding to raise the subject of your little arm wrestling match. "Did that poor soldier end up going to the infirmary with more than just a bruised ego?"  
"Oh no f/n don't tell me you were fighting." Groaned your mother.   
"Of course not!" You scoffed, reaching for some bread and jam. "I arm wrestled him and he ended up buying us a round of drinks."  
"That's not how ladies are supposed to behave you know."  
"That's not how ladies are supposed to behave you know!" You mimicked in a high pitched voice while rolling your eyes, spreading some of the thick jam over your bread. "Last time I checked mother, I wasn't a lady!"  
"Actually little miss smart ass, you are married to a lord!"   
"Bullshit, Mike even admitted it's just a fancy title those stuck up assholes like to parade around at parties."   
"Watch your language!" Snapped your mother.   
"Actually f/n is right." Interjected Mike. "My family has never officially been given lordship by the monarchy, I know several that have but mine isn't one of them."  
"Told you I wasn't a lady!" You sang cheekily, taking a large bite out of your food and flashing your husband a grateful smile.  
Your mother and father exchanged a disapproving glance, however they let it slide since there were more worrying issues playing on their minds...

Once breakfast was over, you followed your parents out to the stables to retrieve the horses so you could make the return journey to Wall Sina.   
“Well it was very nice to meet you Petra.” Said your mother evenly. “Do let us know how things go with Auruo.”  
“Thank you I will.” She replied, mounting Gemini.   
“Mike, may we have a word with you an f/n in private?” Asked your father, sounding rather ominous when he spoke.  
“Petra, wait for us at the gate please.” Said Mike.  
Petra nodded and gently kicked Gemini’s sides, encouraging her to walk off.   
Once she was out of earshot your father gave you and Mike a very stern talking to.  
“F/n, I know Levi has told you the truth about who he is, but you must not reveal it to anyone...no matter how much you think you can trust them.”  
“I know, I already promised him I wouldn’t.” You nodded sincerely.   
“Remember what we said about Nile, he’s an extremely dangerous man. Please don’t do anything to provoke him.”  
“I’ll try not to.”   
Your father sighed and placed his hands on your shoulders.   
“Be very careful who you associate with in Wall Sina, Lady Hanji and Commander Erwin are good friends of Mike so you know they are trustworthy, but be aware of others.” He paused a moment and drew a breath. “Nile is still trying to find Levi.”  
Your eyes widened in horror, swallowing hard you turned to look at Mike who looked equally as shocked.   
“Does he know?” Questioned your husband.  
“We told him we think there’s a possibility Nile was still looking for him.” Answered your mother. “He promised us he would be careful.”  
"I'll make sure I keep an eye on him." You said in a strict tone. "I'm not going to lose him the way I lost Uncle Farlan."  
"Just be careful sweetheart." Said your mother, gently cupping your chin and turning your head towards her. "Levi cares for you deeply and he won't want you to put yourself in danger."   
"I'll be fine, I promise."  
"Look after my little girl for me Mike." Said your father pleadingly, making eye contact with the other male. "Promise me you won't let him get anywhere near her."  
"I'll do everything I can to keep her safe, I give you my word." He stated firmly.  
Your mother nodded and looked to your father who simply sighed and relinquished his grip on your shoulders.  
"In that case we'll let you be on your way and the next time we meet will be back here for your mother's birthday celebrations."  
"Alright." Replied Mike. "Thank you for your hospitality."  
Your father smiled and nodded.   
"It's been good to see you both on slightly more...shall we say, amicable terms. Although next time f/n...a little more warning please."  
"Yes Father." You giggled, letting him embrace you.   
"Tell Levi we're thinking of him and hope he'll take up our invitation to come here for my birthday with you and Mike." Said your mother softly, holding you tightly and fighting back tears.  
"I will." You furrowed your brows a moment in thought. "Would it be okay if he brought Eren with him?"  
"Eren?" Asked your father quizzically. "Who is Eren?"  
"His new partner." Smiled your mother, releasing her grip on you. "Levi mentioned him to me briefly, they've been together a year."  
"Ah I see. Well I don't think that will be a problem, if anything it's nice he was able to move on with his life."  
"Great, I'll let him know."  
“Alright, we should probably let you get going.” Said your father, walking away towards the gate. However your mother did not follow, instead she simply looked at you one last time.   
“Have a safe journey home, I fear Nile will still be lurking somewhere.”  
"We'll be okay." You smiled reassuringly, mounting Cosmos.  
"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid if you do happen to run into him at any point."  
"I promise I'll try and keep my mouth shut."  
"Good enough." She then turned to Mike as he mounted Blizzard. "I'll see you both again soon."  
Mike nodded and looked to you, raising his eyebrows questioningly.  
You gave him a small smile in response before the pair of you set off towards the gate, leaving your mother stood watching you with a worried expression on her face.

Upon reaching the gate you found Petra waiting patiently for you along with your father.  
"You ready to go?" You asked.  
"Yeah, I'm looking forward to telling everyone about last night and challenging the boys to a few games of rummy."  
You grinned and turned to your father.  
"We'll see you soon."  
"Have a safe journey home." Smiled your father, opening the gate and waiting until you were all out before closing it behind you.   
You looked back and nodded before looking towards Mike and Petra.  
"Alright, let's go." Said Mike, spurring Blizzard into a gallop.   
You and Petra followed close behind, failing to notice your mother had now joined your father at the gate.  
"They will be okay won't they?" Asked your mother worriedly, gripping your father's arm.  
"I certainly hope so." Answered your father, however he didn't seem convinced.

Things in Wall Sina were quiet and peaceful, the midday sun was beating down over the Zacharius Manor as the servants prepared for their master's return.  
"What time do you think they will be back?" Asked Jean, dusting down the bookshelves of Mike's study.  
"I dunno, sometime in the afternoon I suppose." Replied Connie as he ran the dry cloth over the windows."It all depends on what time they depart from Wall Rose."  
"Hmm. Well I reckon we're just about done in here, we'd better go find Levi so he can tell us what a shit job we've done."  
"Maybe we should double check just to make sure there's nothing he can pick up on." Connie frowned slightly. "He's really been on one since yesterday."  
"Yeah good idea, I don't feel like sleeping in the stables for a month."  
Connie nodded and the two men started cleaning the study from top to bottom again.

Downstairs in the servants quarters Mikasa was busy preparing dinner, she narrowed her eyes in concentration as she rapidly began to pluck the chicken currently resting on her chopping board.   
She barely noticed Petra's absence over the twentyfour hours, in fact she rather enjoyed the peace and quiet.   
It wasn't that she didn't like Petra, but she found some of the subjects of conversation rather tedious and boring. She didn't even break concentration when the kitchen door opened and Nanaba addressed her.  
"How are you getting on Mikasa?"   
"I'm fine." She said evenly, still completely focused on her task. "I'm just preparing this for evening meal when the master and f/n return."  
Nanaba nodded and frowned.  
"Have you seen Levi at all today? I need to ask him something but I can't find him anywhere."  
"Try the stables, he usually heads over there to check Eren's work before doing his inspection of the gardens."  
"Ah yes, thank you."   
Mikasa hummed in reply and continued with her preparations, however a frown spread across her features.   
No one had seen Levi since breakfast and he was in a pretty foul mood that morning, but no one would dare to ask him why.

Heading outside, Nanaba approached the stables and found Eren tending to a brown horse with a dark mane while another grey mottled horse patiently waited outside its stall.  
"Eren, have you seen Levi?"   
Eren looked up from grooming Sherrett and frowned.   
"Is he not round the back inspecting the gardens?"   
"No Mikasa said he usually comes here first." Said Nanaba, folding her arms. "It's not like him to break routine."  
Eren's brows furrowed as his frown deepened, Nanaba was right.   
Levi never EVER broke his routine, it was pretty much hardwired into him like a part of his very being.  
"Sorry I'm afraid I can't help you, you could always try and check the gardens regardless."  
"Yes I may just do that. Thank you Eren."  
The young stable boy nodded and turned back to the task at hand, come to think of it Levi had been off with him for the past two days and wouldn't say why... 

Levi sighed and narrowed his cold grey eyes, staring intensely at the bronze half stags head dangling from the chain wrapped around his fingers.  
He was currently in his room, laid on the bed with one hand tucked behind his head and the other holding the broken pendant.   
Had it really been ten years? Ten years since his former lover was murdered and he'd been forced to abandon the only family he'd ever known?   
He closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed hard, he never forgot about Farlan. How could he? Farlan had saved him from a life in the underground and got him citizenship on the surface. He'd found him a job, welcomed him into his home and family, but most of all he had loved him and stood by him through thick and thin.   
Opening his eyes he stared at the faded bronze pendant again with a sense of longing, sure he had Eren now and he cared about him deeply...loved him in fact, but not in the same way he had Farlan.   
Farlan had been his first love and he never quite got over his death, something which brought him even more heartache when your true identity was revealed.   
All of those long since suppressed memories of his life in Wall Rose had now started to return since his suspicions about who you really were had been confirmed, but in a way he was glad the two of you had found each other again.   
He had enjoyed being an uncle to you when Farlan was still alive, watching you grow and annoy your parents with your rebellious spirit.   
However now he knew the truth of your identity, there would always be an element of danger that your link to him could be used by those who would wish to harm him...those who would dearly love to see him dead.  
Nile.  
Levi gripped the pendant in his fist, feeling the sharp edges dig into his skin.  
Nile was the reason Farlan was dead, the reason he was forced to abandon everything he had and hide away.   
He was grateful to Mike for offering him a home here at the manor and keeping him safe, even if he was to live as a servant. However he still yearned for the freedom to one day leave the manor without constantly looking over his shoulder, the freedom he had once enjoyed thanks to Farlan and your family.   
If he wanted to lead a life of being trapped like a bird in a cage for the rest of his days he'd have simply returned to the Underground District, but he knew he couldn't do that.   
Farlan had risked too much to get him citizenship up here and he owed it to his dead lover's memory to stay on the surface and at least try to be happy.  
Ten years without ever stepping beyond the gates of the manor was a long time, but if it meant Nile couldn't find him...then it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

"Well here we are."   
You looked straight ahead as the manor came into view, a small smile gracing your features.  
You had missed everyone and were looking forward to seeing them again, but you felt a twinge of sadness at having to leave Wall Rose and all of your friends in The Two Roses.   
Still, you knew Mike would accompany you back there from time to time, so it wasn't all bad.  
"Well the place is still standing, so it looks like Levi managed to keep everyone in line." You smirked, earning you a giggle from Petra.   
"I'm sure everyone was able to cope with our absence." Said Mike, spurring Blizzard into a gallop, you and Petra exchanged a glance and followed suit, quickly catching up with him and continuing your journey home.

"Welcome home, how was your trip?"  
Nanaba greeted you at the gate, much to your disappointment.   
You'd been hoping it would be Levi's sour faced expression you saw first upon returning.  
"It was enjoyable thank you." Smiled Mike as the three of you rode through the gate. "How were things while we were away?"  
"Levi managed to keep things ticking over nicely, although he seems to have disappeared at the moment. No one has seen him since breakfast."  
You frowned and tightened your grip on Cosmos's reins, debating whether asking Eren where he might was a good idea, however you decided against it when you remembered him saying that Levi wasn't one for opening up to people when something was bothering him.  
Mike caught sight of your expression and subtly spoke up.   
"I'm sure he's probably just in one of those moods, you know he gets when he feels stressed."  
"Possibly My Lord." Shrugged Nanaba. "Shall I have Mikasa prepare you and Lady f/n some lunch? You must all be hungry after such a long ride and it is past midday."  
Mike looked at you again and raised his eyebrows, you shook your head but didn't say anything. Your attention was focused elsewhere and it sure as hell wasn't on your stomach.  
"Thank you, I'll eat in my study, I have work to do. F/n will probably have something later, eating straight after riding doesn't really agree with her."  
You gave him a small grateful smile before looking towards the stables.  
"Yes My Lord, I'll go let her know."  
After Nanaba went back inside you, Mike and Petra walked the horses back around to the stables, your mood improving slightly when you caught sight of Eren sweeping the yard.  
"Ah Master you're back." He said, looking up and ceasing his work. "Welcome home."  
"Thank you Eren." Replied Mike, dismounting Blizzard and patting his neck before leading him back to his stall.  
"How did things go in Wall Rose?"  
"It was great, I can't wait to tell you guys all about it later!" Petra enthusiastically swung herself from Gemini's saddle and handed her reins to Eren, giving her quick scratch behind the ears. "Right now though I need something to eat, is there anything left over from lunch?"  
"Erm yeah I think Mikasa prepared some extra soup for you."  
"Great, oh and f/n, Master, thank you for yesterday."  
"You're welcome." You smiled, finally dismounting Cosmos and stroking his muzzle before leading him back to his stall.  
"I'll see you later f/n." Said Mike softly.   
Approaching you and placing a hand on your shoulder, he lowered his head to yours and kissed your forehead before whispering to you. "Try looking for Levi in his room, he usually retreats there when he wants to escape everyone."  
You nodded and watched him leave before turning your attention to Eren as he began to sort out Blizzard.  
"So did you miss me" You inquired with a cheeky smirk.   
"Barely even noticed you were gone." Shrugged the stable boy nonchalantly.   
"You little..."  
"Oh f/n I'm kidding!" He laughed, tightening his grip on the broom in case you planned to try and grab it from him to use as a weapon. "Of course I missed you, we both did."  
"I missed you guys too, anyway I wanna go look for Levi. I'll see you tonight."  
"Okay, good luck finding him. I haven't seen him since breakfast and he was in a foul mood, so I don't know how he'll be now."  
"Its okay I'll find him." You smiled.  
"F/n." Asked Eren cautiously, shuffling uneasily on his feet. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"  
You swallowed hard and averted your gaze, however your silence spoke volumes.  
"You do...don't you?"  
"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. If I could I would but..."  
"No it's fine." He muttered, choking back a sob and adding to your guilt. "Levi cares a lot about you, I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you."  
"Eren it's not like that." You gasped in horror, feeling sick at what he was implying. "You believe me right?"  
The emerald eyed male simply turned away and resumed sweeping the yard.   
"Eren?"  
"I'll see you later."   
Your eyes widened and your lip quivered, retrieving the bottle of rum from Cosmos’s saddle bag you sighed and turned away walking back to the manor, failing to notice Eren staring after you with tears shining in his eyes.

Reaching the veranda you looked back towards the stable and shook your head, surely Eren didn't believe that you and Levi were having an affair behind Mike's back?  
Sighing deeply you looked along the veranda and saw someone stood leaning on the balustrade.  
Their head was down, face hidden by raven bangs but yet still easily recognizable due to the suit and cravat.  
"Uncle Levi?" You questioned approaching and stopping behind him, placing the bag containing the bottle of rum you had brought home onto the table next to you.  
"You're back then." He stated in a bored tone, not turning to face you.  
You opened your mouth to speak but no words came out, instead you moved closer to him and wrapped your arms around his torso, feeling him tense up when you rested your head against his back.  
"What the hell are you doing Brat?"  
"I know that it was ten years ago today we lost Uncle Farlan." You muttered, feeling a lump rise in your throat. "My mother told me."  
Levi sighed and relaxed slightly, his hands still tightly gripping the balustrade.  
You let go when you felt him move and turn around to face you, staring at you intensely for a moment.  
Wordlessly he put a hand on the back of your head and pulled you against him, resting his chin on your shoulder and gently putting his other arm around your back.  
You didn't need to say a word, you simply wrapped your arms around his neck and buried you face into the crook of his neck, trembling slightly as you fought back the urge to cry.   
It was bad enough that you had both lost Farlan, but the shock of your parents revelation that Nile was more than likely still looking for Levi so he could kill him too finally started to sink in after returning to the manor an seeing him again.  
"Listen, Eren's twigged on that I know what's causing your bad mood...he's not said as much but I think he's basically accused us of having an affair."  
Levi pushed you away, but kept his hands on your shoulders and stared at you with a confused look on his usually stoic face.  
"Did you say anything to him?"  
"No, I don't think it's my place to. I do think we should tell him the truth though, I don't want to cause any trouble between the two of you but I hate the way he just looked at me."  
Levi clicked his tongue thoughtfully and nodded.  
"Tch, fine. We'll tell the brat the truth about us being family, then he can get that disgusting idea out of his head."  
"So I'm disgusting am I?" You smirked cheekily. "Thanks a lot Uncle Levi! I love you too!"  
"You know damned well what I meant Brat!" He snorted, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes at you.  
You giggled and looked back to the table, picking up the leather bag containing the bottle of rum.  
"Oh by the way, I brought you a little something back from Trost."  
Levi raised his eyebrow at you as you handed it over, loosening the drawstring he reached inside and pulled out the bottle of rum, his eyes widening slightly.  
"I thought it might cheer you up a bit."  
A tiny smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he ruffled your hair.  
"Thanks Brat."

Upstairs in his study, Mike finished his meal and walked over to the window.  
Looking out across the gardens and beyond the wrought iron fence to the country road that led to the Stohess District.   
He sighed and narrowed his eyes, a deep frown crossing his features.   
He was relieved that you had made it back home without encountering Nile along the way, which meant that he had so far been successful in keeping his promise to your parents to make sure you were safe.   
However being back behind Wall Sina did nothing to stop the danger your parents were still facing, should Nile continue to pursue them for knowledge on Levi's whereabouts there would be no way of knowing what was happening back in Trost until it was too late. His determination to make everyone's lives hell to achieve his own ends made Mike's stomach lurch, how could someone who was supposed to serve the people be such a callous and cruel man?  
Folding his arms Mike glanced down towards the veranda, which he had a clear view of it from his study.  
Looking towards the left hand side, his gaze fell upon you and Levi stood embracing.   
Mike smiled and continued to watch, he knew how much Levi meant to you.   
The raven haired male was as much a part of his family now as he was yours, he snorted at the idea of referring to Levi as his uncle in law...did such a title even exist? Probably not and you would more than likely laugh at him if he dared say such a thing, not that it would matter. All he wanted was to see you safe and happy.   
He continued to watch as you handed Levi a leather drawstring bag, his smile widening and becoming much happier when he saw him pull out the bottle of rum and ruffle your hair a moment later.   
"I'll do everything I can to protect you and your family f/n." He muttered softly. "I swear on my very life."


	27. Growing Closer

"F/n, welcome home."  
You looked up on entering the main hall from the veranda and hearing someone address you.  
"Hey guys." You smiled, noticing that it was Connie and Jean. "Managed to survive Levi's wrath while I was away then?"  
"Ugh he's been insufferable!" Groaned Jean, shaking out and then straightening the curtains. "I dunno what's crawled up his ass and died!"  
"Yeah, don't let him hear you say that." You laughed, folding your arms.   
"He won't hear me...he's..."  
The dual haired servant's face fell, he didn't even manage to finish his sentence before you felt a certain raven haired male's presence behind you.  
"Jean...run for your life!" Muttered Connie nervously. "Seriously, don't even look back!"  
"Oi Horse Face!" Snarled Levi.  
"Oh shit!"   
"Get your arse outside and start dredging the fountain. It's full of leaves and blossom, it's a fucking disgrace!"  
"Yes Levi." He muttered feebly, keeping his head low as he made his way back to the servants quarters to retrieve the necessary equipment from the storage cupboard.  
You covered your mouth with your right hand and desperately fought back your laughter when Levi then turned his attention to Connie.  
"As for you Springer, carry on with what you were doing."  
"Yes Levi, right away!" He replied, rushing off to the other end of the main hall and shaking down the curtains before straightening them again.  
"You're so cruel!" You teased, looking back over your shoulder.  
"Tch!"  
You shook your head and giggled, you'd missed this little element of comedy while you were living it up in Wall Rose.  
"I'm gonna go annoy Mike for a while, I'll see you and Eren tonight. Try not to have a go at him over what he accused us of, I'm sure he doesn't actually believe it."  
Levi simply remained silent made his way down to the servants quarters, leaving you stood alone in the veranda doorway for a moment.

Mike sat back in his seat and ran a hand back through his blonde tresses, looking through the letters that had arrived that morning.   
He'd been grateful for the couple of days break, but of course now he was home it was business as usual.   
Before he could contemplate further a knock on the door disturbed him.  
"Yes?" He asked, opening one of the letters.  
"Hey, you busy?"  
"F/n." He smiled, looking up and putting the letter down on the table.   
You approached him and sat down in his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck and looking into his eyes.  
"Everyone's busy, so...I thought I would come and annoy you!"  
Mike chuckled and nuzzled your cheek.   
"Well I only have a few letters to go through, nothing important."  
You smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before he reached for the pile of letters again and continued to open the top one.  
Before he could read it however there was another knock at the door.  
"Yes?"  
The door opened and Nanaba walked in, her eyes widening slightly at seeing you sat in Mike's lap.  
"Oh my apologies, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"  
"No, what is it?" He asked calmly, looking up and meeting her gaze.  
"I wondered if you wanted some coffee while you were working, perhaps some tea for your wife as well since she is here?"  
"Yes I'd appreciate that."  
"Yes My Lord. Lady f/n, may I bring you some tea?"  
"Yeah thanks Nanaba, that sounds good" You smiled, resting your chin on Mike's head and gently stroking your fingers through his dark blonde hair.  
"Very good My Lady, I wont be long."  
Mike nodded while you turned your face away slightly so the blonde maid couldn't see the amused smirk that was currently creeping across your face.   
When the door closed you giggled, earning you a raised eyebrow from your husband.  
"Do you think I shocked her?" You questioned innocently, although the look on your face gave away your devious intent.  
Mike smirked and shook his head, pulling out the letter he had been about to read before Nanaba walked in, his smile instantly disappearing to be replaced with an expression of horror.  
"Mike?" You asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Nanaba left the study and closed the door behind her.  
As she started to make her way to the kitchen, a satisfied smile crossed her face and she nodded contently.   
When she reached the stairs she found Levi inspecting the varnished wooden banister rail for dust, running a white gloved hand over it and then staring at it a moment later.  
"Ah Levi, there you are."   
"Hmm?"  
She approached and stopped near him, waiting for him to look at her.  
"I just wanted to ask if we needed anything else from Stohess tomorrow. The master left me a list of goods before he departed yesterday, but you know I always like to run it by you first."  
Levi shrugged and removed his gloves, putting them in his jacket pocket.   
"Leave it on the break room table as usual, I'll be down to look over it soon."  
"Alright." She paused a moment and frowned. "Levi, feel free to tell me to mind my own business...but are you okay?"  
Levi raised an eyebrow at her and remained silent.  
"Sorry, it's just that the past couple of days you've been a little...well moodier than usual." She sighed and folded her arms. "Is it because Petra went off to meet that other young man?"  
"Tch, Petra and I were never going to amount to anything." Snorted Levi dismissively. "I hope it goes well for her and that friend of f/n's."  
"Why don't you come to Stohess with me tomorrow? In the six years I've been here I've never once known you leave the manor." She chose her next words carefully. "Getting out and meeting new people would probably do you some good."  
Levi rolled his eyes and walked away, his answer leaving Nanaba stunned into silence.  
"I'd sooner take a long and painful shit!"  
"There's no need to be so rude!" Shouted the blonde maid in disgust, however Levi simply ignored her and made his way along the corridor to the east wing.  
"Infuriating man!" She muttered under her breath, heading down the stairs and through the main hall to the servants quarters.   
When she neared the kitchen she heard giggling, humming curiously she opened the door to find Petra and Mikasa talking.  
"I'm glad things went well for you." Said the young cook. "Let's hope he actually writes to you like he says he will."  
"Yeah." Petra looked around as Nanaba approached and smiled. "Hi Nanaba, everything okay?"  
"Of course." She replied neutrally, preparing a tray to take back upstairs before heating up some water. "You know, I think the break seems to be bringing Lord Mike and Lady F/n closer together."  
"Yeah they did seem pretty loved up while we were away." Smiled Petra dreamily, although in her mind she was remembering dancing with Auruo in The Two Roses.  
"Well I think it's wonderful." Nodded the maid. "It's about time she gave him a proper chance, now if she would just learn to behave like a lady..."  
Petra cut her off with a giggle, making her raise an eyebrow.   
"Oh Nanaba, f/n will never let you turn her into a lady! You should've seen her arm wrestling a soldier because he tried chatting her up...She actually beat him!"  
"She was arm wrestling a soldier?" Nanaba's eyes widened in horror. "That is most inappropriate behaviour for a lady!"  
"She's no lady though." Mikasa looked up with a bored stare. "She never will be."   
"Mikasa's right, most Wall Rose girls are wild and free spirited." Said Petra, flashing her a cheerful smile. "We're raised to be as tough as old boots."  
"Yes but you're from Wall Rose and you're not a...a wild animal!" Stated Nanaba, checking the water temperature and preparing your tea.   
"True." Shrugged Petra. "I was a bit wild in my younger days, but when I started working here two years ago I soon calmed down."  
"Yes, well." Said Nanaba in a matter of fact tone, brewing Mike's coffee and putting the cups on the tray before picking it up and heading for the door. "Let us hope Lady f/n soon learns how to behave more appropriately."  
Mikasa and Petra exchanged an unconvinced glance.  
"Yeah I don't think that will ever happen." Smiled Petra, while Mikasa simply nodded in agreement.

"Mike?" You asked again, worried by the lack of a response from your husband.  
"It's Erwin." He muttered, still staring at the letter.   
"What about him?"  
"He's been injured on his latest expedition beyond the walls."  
"What?" You gasped, concern etched into your features. "Is he okay?"  
"Yes, according to Hanji's letter he has a broken arm and concussion but he's still in one piece."  
"Well that's a relief." You paused and turned your attention to the letter. "Does she say what happened?"  
"Some abnormals charged through the command squad, he was thrown from his horse." Said Mike lowly, still reading the letter. "Thankfully the other members of his squad managed to rescue him before he got trampled."  
"Shit." You looked towards the window and frowned. "Roderick used to tell the punters in The Two Roses countless tales of his time beyond the walls, including the time that a titan bit his leg off. When it happens to someone you know on a personal level though..."  
"It's easy to forget how dangerous it is out there when we're safely tucked away behind the innermost wall." Reasoned Mike. "Even in Wall Rose the titans don't pose much of a threat."  
You nodded and turned back to him.  
"What else does Hanji say?"   
"She and Erwin will still be visiting in a few days to discuss more changes to the formation again." He replied, folding up the letter and putting it in the top drawer.  
"Oh great so Nanaba gets to dress me up again!" You groaned in disdain, making Mike chuckle as he affectionately nuzzled your cheek.  
"At least you get to see Hanji."   
"Yeah that's one good thing about it I suppose." You shrugged, pulling away and looking into his soft blue eyes.  
Mike gave you a loving smile and rested his hand on the back of your head, tangling his fingers in your hair and pulling you down to him. However just before your lips met a knock at the door interrupted you.  
"Yes?" Called Mike, smirking at the way you rolled your eyes in annoyance.  
"I've brought your drinks My Lord."  
"Come in Nanaba."  
Nanaba entered the study a second later and put the tray down on the desk, smiling warmly at the pair of you.  
"May I speak freely my Lady?"   
"Yes." You answered.  
"I just wanted to say it's wonderful to see you giving your husband a chance, I'm glad you’re trying to make this marriage work."  
"Erm...thanks?" You replied with a raised eyebrow and a look of confusion on your face, since when had she gotten so bold?  
"Well, I shall leave you to it."  
"Thank you Nanaba." Nodded Mike.  
Nanaba returned the gesture and left the study closing the door behind her.   
Once she had left you cocked your head to one side and looked at Mike.   
"Okay, what the hell was all that about?" You questioned.   
"Nanaba is a traditionalist, she believes that a husband and wife should show each other a certain amount of affection in front of others." His eyes widened when he saw a dark look cross your face at the word you so despised. "Oh no, she's nothing like Nile and his twisted regime. Most traditionalists are peaceful and only voice their disdain and discomfort for anyone different, I promise you she would never do anything to bring harm to Levi and Eren."  
Your expression softened slightly and you nodded, giving him a smirk.   
"So, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"   
Mike shook his head and smiled, pulling you back down to him again and embracing you in a passionate kiss.

The sun began to set, turning the blue sky into a mixture of orange and yellow as it skimmed closer to the horizon.  
You left Mike working in his study after dinner and made your way down to the servants quarters to meet Eren and Levi, however this time you weren't looking forward to it as much as you usually did.  
Eren had been off with you after you refused to tell him why Levi had been moodier than usual for the past two days, while he hadn't said so to your face, you could tell by the look on his face that he was suspicious of your closeness.  
Unable to bear the guilt that he thought the two of you were up to no good behind his back, you both agreed that you should tell him the true nature of your relationship.   
However this was to prove easier said than done it seemed, usually just before you made it to the servants quarters you would catch Eren coming in from the stables and head down to the break room together.   
Tonight though, it seemed Eren had all but disappeared.  
"Ugh I am ready for a shower and my bed!"  
You turned around upon hearing someone behind you complaining, a smirk found its way onto your face when you saw who it was.  
"Hey Jean, had fun playing in the fountain?"  
Jean glared at you and clicked his tongue in annoyance, he was dripping wet and squelching with every step he took.  
"I'm going to strangle that little bastard!" He growled angrily.   
"Who Levi? You wouldn't dare!"  
"No Eren!"  
"Eren?" You asked curiously, cocking your head to one side. "What's he done?"  
"What do you think he's done? Look at the state of me, he pushed me in the fountain!"  
"Wait, Eren did this to you?"  
"Of course he did." Snorted Jean, still heading towards his room to grab some clean clothes and a towel. "He's been in a foul mood all afternoon, he's worse than Levi!"  
"Wow." You muttered, guilt began building inside you again. "So...where is he now?"  
"Still dealing with the horses, he'll be in soon though."   
"Ah thanks, any idea where Levi might be?"  
"Yeah he's out checking the fountain, he's finally dismissed me for the night."  
"Okay, well enjoy your down time."   
Jean nodded and disappeared into his room, still muttering under his breath about Eren being "a stupid little bastard" and how he was going to beat the shit out of him tomorrow.  
With a sigh, you turned around and left the servants quarters, deciding to check the gardens and see if you could find your uncle.

Heading out into the rapidly cooling garden area, you approached the stables and heard raised voices.  
"Oh boy this isn't good." You groaned, making your way over to the source of the noise.  
"You never tell me anything!" Snapped a young male voice. "We've been together a year and you've never once opened up about your past!"  
"Tch, I told you from the start I don't talk about my past!" Came a bored reply.  
"Yeah I bet you tell f/n about it though!"   
"Where's your evidence that there's anything between us?"  
You swallowed hard and stopped by the first stall, hanging back in the long evening shadows and debating whether to try and break up their shouting match.  
"She knows why you're in such a mood right now."  
"So what?" Snorted Levi. "That doesn't prove anything."  
"Why don't you just admit you and her are having an affair?"  
"Get your head out of your arse you stupid brat!"   
"Yeah, that's all I am to you!" Shouted Eren, shoving Levi backwards a step. "A stupid brat! You know what? I'm going to tell Mike what's happening! If you're lucky he will only kick you out and won't turn you over to the traditionalists!"  
You narrowed your eyes and gritted your teeth, storming out from behind the row of stalls you grabbed Eren from behind and spun him around to face you.   
Placing your hand around his throat you slammed him up against the brick wall and pushed your face closer to his.   
"How fucking dare you!" You growled in a low voice. "I thought you were better than that!"  
"Come to defend your boyfriend have you?" Questioned Eren, tears shining in his emerald eyes. "How could you betray me like this f/n? I thought we were friends?"  
"We were until you threatened to hand my uncle over to the traditionalists you bastard!" You snapped back, stunning him into silence.  
"What?"   
"Tch, are you deaf as well as stupid?" Snorted Levi. "If you'd have actually listened to a word I was trying to say we wouldn't be having this argument."  
"Le-Levi's your...your uncle?" Gasped Eren, blinking rapidly at the frustrated tears that were forming in your eyes.   
"Yes he is, if you don't believe me ask Mike!"  
Eren's jaw dropped open as you slowly released your grip on him.   
"F/n I...I'm so sorry."  
"So you should be!" You snapped, tears running down your cheeks and dripping onto the hard concrete ground of the stable yard.   
"I don't get it though, I asked if you were related before and you both said no."  
"It's a long story." You sighed, sniffing back more tears and trying to steady your trembling voice. "Levi was a big part of my life when I was a child, he left when I was ten and we haven't had any contact since."  
"We obviously didn't recognize each other at first." Said Levi, folding his arms and giving Eren a harsh glare. "When f/n's parents turned up here a week ago, that's when my suspicions about her were confirmed."  
Eren swallowed hard, guilt overwhelmed him as he looked into your e/c eyes.   
"Shit f/n, I...please don't hate me. I'm sorry."  
"I told you it wasn't what you thought." You snapped, roughly wiping your eyes on the back of your shirt sleeve. "Maybe next time you'll damned well listen to me!"  
"Damnit, I feel awful." Muttered the young stable boy, he then turned to Levi and gave him a pleading look. "Levi please, I'm sorry. You can't blame me for being suspicious when you never open up to me about anything."  
"There's a damn good reason I don't talk about my past." Said Levi evenly. "Clearly I was right to keep it from you, you're not mature enough to deal with it!"  
"I'm sorry." Eren walked up to his lover and took his hands in his. "Please Levi, I didn't mean it...I was just upset. You know I'd never want anything bad to happen to you...right?"  
Levi sighed and looked away, his jaw twitching slightly.   
You sniffed and watched the pair of them closely, almost holding your breath when Levi finally turned back to face Eren.  
"We should go inside."  
He shrugged off his lover's touch and walked away, keeping his gaze fixed on what was ahead of him, leaving you and Eren to stand watching him leave in stunned silence.  
"Come on." You said motioning for him to follow you. "I’m sorry Eren but...the less you know about Levi’s past the better."

Upon returning to the manor, Eren stopped on the veranda and lowered his head, letting his floppy brown hair cover his eyes.  
Levi was about to head through the double doors back into the main hall when he realized he wasn't following him anymore and stopped, looking back he raised a questioning eyebrow, however he was answered by silence.  
"Well?"   
"Levi, please. I'm sorry, I should never have said what I did about the traditionalists." Said Eren, walking towards him again. The poor boy was completely oblivious to the damage he had done with that cruel but empty threat.  
"Damn right you shouldn't!" Growled the raven haired male maliciously, he didn't mean to sound so harsh but having survived so many scrapes with the radical traditionalists, he was well within his rights to be angry.  
"Please don't hate me."  
"I don't hate you." Levi sighed and looked away.   
"Then please, tell me what's wrong." Pleaded the stable boy. "I love you. We can work this out, together."  
"Eren I told you, the less you know the better." You said gently, earning you a confused glance from him. "Please just trust me on this."  
He sighed and lowered his head, looking at the floor he sniffed and nodded.   
"I do trust you f/n, I'm really sorry about how I treated you earlier."  
"I forgive you." You replied gently, pulling him into a hug and giving Levi a pleading glance.   
You desperately hoped he would allow you to tell Eren what was really going on, you hated lying to him like this...even if it was for his own safety. However Levi shook his head, clearly he thought it best not to get him involved and to be honest, you could understand why.  
Trying to think of something to lighten the tense mood between the three of you, you gently pushed Eren away but kept your hands on his shoulders.  
"Hey what's this I heard about you shoving Jean in the fountain?"  
Eren smiled and wiped his eyes on the back of his shirt sleeve.  
"He deserved it, he was pissing me off!"  
You giggled and shook your head.   
"Eren, that's so mean!"  
"Tch, Eren's right he did deserve it!" Shrugged Levi, once again he turned his back and made his way to the break room, closely followed by you and Eren.  
"Hey, could you give us a minute? I need to speak to Eren alone."  
Levi stopped and raised an eyebrow at you suspiciously.   
"Please." You said firmly. "I promise I'm not going to say anything to him that I shouldn't."  
"Fine, make it quick."   
You nodded and waited for Levi to leave before turning to the emerald eyed male and giving him a sympathetic stare.  
"Eren, please listen to me." You said softly. "I know you love Levi, but you really must try to understand that he's not telling you about his past because of how painful it is."  
"Is it really that bad?" He quizzed worriedly.  
"Yes, the only reason I know of it is because it affects me and my family." You paused and sighed. "So I'm asking...no I'm begging you, please let this go."  
The young stable boy closed his eyes and averted his gaze, gritting his teeth he nodded and trembled slightly.  
"Thank you." You smiled, reaching out for his hand and lightly squeezing it. "Now come on, it's my first night back here and I don't want it to end badly."  
Eren smiled and squeezed your hand in return before walking towards the servant's quarters, you watched him with a sad smile for a moment before eventually following him.

Upon entering the break room you found it empty.  
"Huh?" You scratched the back of your head and frowned. "Where's Levi?"  
Eren shrugged and furrowed his brows, however before he could speak the door opened behind him and Levi walked in, carrying the bottle of rum you had given him earlier.  
"We're going to need something stronger than tea tonight." He stated, placing the bottle of rum on the table and heading over to one of the cupboards near the stove, retrieving three glasses.  
"What's that?" Asked Eren, nodding to the bottle.  
"A little something I brought back from Wall Rose." You smiled. "Trost's finest rum."  
"Oh, I've never actually tried anything like that before."   
"What?" Your eyes widened so fast your eyebrows shot up to your hair line. "Seriously?"  
Eren nodded silently, looking a little embarrassed that at twenty years old he had never touched a drop of alcohol.   
"Oh then you my boy are in for a treat!" You grinned as an idea struck you. "Hey you and Jean sometimes play cards right? Fancy a game with me and Levi?"   
Levi looked up from placing the glasses on the table, answering the question for you  
"Eren, there's a pack of playing cards in the top drawer of my desk." He tossed him the key to his room, hinting that he wanted him to go and fetch them.  
"Okay sure." Smiled Eren, catching the key. "I'll be back in a moment."  
You nodded and watched him leave, turning to face Levi the moment the break room door closed behind him.  
"Don't worry I didn't say anything to him, I only told him that your past affects me and my family. He seems willing to drop the subject now."  
Levi nodded and opened the bottle of rum, pouring each of you a glass.  
"Good, the less he knows the better. I'm not an idiot...I know Nile is still looking for me, the bastard can be quite determined when it comes to getting what he wants."  
You swallowed hard and bit your lower lip.  
"Yeah my parents warned me he was still after you. Uncle Levi...Mike won't let anything happen to you, you know that right?"  
Levi's harsh gaze softened as he sat down and pushed one of the glasses of rum towards you, encouraging you to take a seat opposite him.  
"Mike can only do so much, I'm well aware of that fact." He muttered. "I also do my part by never leaving the manor, as I told you before, Nile never comes here."  
"Yeah I know." You replied, sitting down and folding your arms. "So there's no chance of you coming to Wall Rose with me for my mother's birthday? She even extended an invitation to Eren. I think they're both just happy that you were able to move on from Uncle Farlan."  
Levi's jaw twitched slightly, it was far too risky to even contemplate passing through Stohess to get to Wall Rose.   
Yet a part of him still yearned for that one bit of freedom he had been denied all these years.  
"If the risk weren't so high, I may have considered it."  
"Yeah I know and the worrying thing is Nile was in Trost yesterday. He went after my parents and started making snide remarks about Uncle Farlan's death."  
The raven haired male’s eyes narrowed in anger, his right hand clenching into a fist.  
"Tch, that bastard! He loves to cause trouble in the hopes that someone will crack and give him what he wants."  
“What do we do about him?” You questioned worriedly. "He's obviously not going to let this go."  
"Let the idiot chase his own tail and drive himself mad wondering where I am!" Levi paused a moment and drummed his fingers on the wooden surface of the table. "Your parents are safe as long as Nile can't prove they know anything about where I am."  
You nodded, however before you could speak again, the break room door opened and Eren walked back in carrying a polished wooden box.  
"Sorry I took so long." He smiled brightly. "I ended up talking to Mikasa."  
"That's okay." You replied. "So do you know how to play rummy?"  
"Who doesn't?" he laughed, opening the box and taking out the cards.   
"Okay then, you can deal. Let's see how good you are!"


	28. Fond Memories

"Hmm."   
Eren scratched his head thoughtfully and curled his lip, staring down at the cards in his hand.   
You smirked and reached for your glass of rum, he'd been debating his next move for a good five minutes now and three games later, he still hadn't won.   
Levi on the other hand was ridiculously good, he'd won all three rounds before you and Eren even came close to working out which route to take.  
"Um..." Eren picked up a card from the pile and looked at it, furrowing his brows in concentration as he turned his attention back to the cards in his hand.  
"Just make a damned move already!" Snapped your uncle angrily, making the pair of you jump when his patience reached its limit.  
"Geez Levi!" Gasped Eren, putting his hand over his heart.  
"Well I think we just discovered a cure for constipation." You muttered to yourself, struggling to suppress a smirk and sipping your drink.  
"Tch!"   
"Right okay, here we go." Said Eren with a slight hiccup as he removed a card from his hand and placed it face up on the steadily building pile of unwanted cards.   
"Oh yes, you beauty!" You laughed, snatching it up and putting it with your other cards.   
You placed your winning hand face on the table and casually tossed the one you didn't need onto the discard pile.   
"Well done Brat, you managed to end my winning streak." Said Levi bluntly, placing his cards down on the table and revealing that you had only just beaten him.   
"Oh that's gotta sting!" Remarked Eren, nodding to the card you had just placed down and noticing that it was the very card Levi needed to win.  
"Okay Uncle Levi, your turn to deal." You stated, gathering up all the cards and handing them to him.  
He took them from you and started swiftly shuffling them, only breaking his focus when the door opened and Nanaba walked in.   
"Hey Nanaba, come play with us!" Called Eren, swinging back in his seat until he was precariously balancing it on two legs.  
"Is he drunk?" Questioned Nanaba, looking extremely unimpressed as she made her way over to the stove and picked up the kettle.  
"Maybe." You muttered, trying to look innocent.  
She looked towards the table and saw the bottle of rum, her eyes widening in shock.   
"Lady f/n this is most inappropriate!" She scolded, giving you an accusing look. "You're not in a tavern now!"  
"If I was in a tavern I'd be doing more than drinking and playing cards!"   
Levi rolled his eyes while Eren laughed and swung a bit too far back on his chair, crashing to the cold stone floor a moment later.  
"Ouch! Damnit who pulled my chair back?"  
"Yep he's drunk."   
"Are you just going to sit there Levi?" Asked Nanaba, raising an eyebrow at him and folding her arms.  
"Well I don't see you rushing to his aid." Shrugged the raven haired male, putting the cards down and standing up.  
"Hey Nanaba, let's arm wrestle!" You smiled, rolling up your shirt sleeves.  
"I beg your pardon?" The blonde maid's voice heightened in pitch several octaves.   
"Aw come on, I promise I'll go easy on you!"  
"Lady f/n, have you completely lost your mind?"  
"No, I'm sure it's still around here somewhere. I can hear it ticking over!"  
Eren laughed and draped his hand over his eyes, hiccuping as Levi squatted next to him and pulled him upright.  
"Tch, stupid brat, I'm putting you to bed before you embarrass yourself further."  
"Tell me a story daddy!" He mumbled, burying his head into Levi's chest.   
"I really don't think you should stay down here My Lady."  
"Ugh, goodnight Nanaba!" You groaned, frustration and annoyance were all too clear in your tone of voice.  
Nanaba shook her head in dismay, made herself a cup of tea and left the break room without saying another word. She did however shoot a very disapproving glance at Levi when he hauled Eren up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.   
"I'll be back in a minute." Said Levi, carrying Eren towards the door.  
"Take as long as you need." You giggled, watching him leave and taking another sip of your drink.  
  
Levi fumbled around in Eren's trouser pocket for the key to his room, eventually finding it and opening the door.  
He carried the drunk stable boy to his bed and carefully placed him down on it, his brows furrowing when Eren groaned and rolled onto his side.  
"L-Levi." He muttered, gaining the raven haired male's instant attention. "I...I love...you."   
"Tch, I love you too, you drunk brat." Grunted Levi, removing Eren's shoes and placing them at the foot of his bed before covering him over with the thin sheets. "Just so you know, you're not having a day off tomorrow...even if you have a hangover!"   
He gave Eren a quick kiss on the forehead and turned down the oil lamp on the bedside table, walking towards the door and looking back one last time at the now sleeping male before quietly leaving and making his way back to the break room.   
Upon entering he returned to his seat and picked up his glass of rum.  
"It's only one hour to midnight, you up for another game?" You questioned.  
"Alright." Shrugged Levi, sipping his drink he reached for the cards and started to deal them out.  
"How's Eren?"   
"Passed out, he'll be fine."  
"Probably wasn't a good idea to make his first alcoholic beverage something that's forty percent proof." You giggled mischievously, nodding at the now nearly empty bottle.  
"Tch, well maybe he won't knock it back like water next time!"  
You smiled and picked up your cards, sorting them into order by suit and furrowing your brows thoughtfully.  
"Bad hand?"   
"Huh?" You looked up at Levi and cocked your head to one side.  
"Farlan used to stare at his cards like that when he started a fresh round."   
You smiled as Levi picked up a card from the deck and placed it face up on the table before topping your drinks up.  
"Did you and he often play cards together?"  
"Most evenings, it was actually Farlan and I who taught you how to play."   
"Really?"  
"You were about four years old at the time."  
You swallowed hard and looked at the first card, deciding it was one you couldn't use, you picked up another from the deck and checked your hand. A sigh escaped you when you put it down with the other card deciding it was no use to you.  
Levi raised an eyebrow and regarded it, picking it up a second later and clicking his tongue in though as he decided what card to get rid of.   
"Your mother didn't approve of course, said it was unladylike."   
He placed a card down and sat back in his seat, waiting for you to make your next move.  
"Yeah well, I was never going to grow up to be a lady." You retorted, picking the card up and placing it in among the others, discarding another one almost immediately.  
Levi looked up at you, his gaze towards you becoming more tender as his mind began to wander back to his past...  
  
 _The rain pounded down over the Trost District, lightning flashed across the sky and thunder rolled in the distance.  
Farlan hummed thoughtfully and scratched his chin, turning his gaze to the window and watching the large drops of rain splatter against it.  
"I don't think m/n and d/n will be back on time if this storm keeps up."   
Levi shrugged and continued staring at his cards, he and Farlan were on babysitting duty while your parents attended a merchant's ball at a Wall Rose country villas belonging to one of their friends.   
You had been put to bed before they left, so the two men were enjoying a game of rummy with a cup of tea while you were asleep...or so they thought.  
The door to the living room creaked open, earning their immediate attention.   
"Hey, what are you doing up?" Asked Farlan, placing his cards down and walking over to you.  
You stood in the doorway wearing a simple dark blue pair of trousers and pullover, your h/l h/c was ruffled and you were clutching a light brown teddy in one hand.  
"The storm woke me up." You mumbled quietly, rubbing your e/c eyes as your uncle squatted in front of you.   
"Come on, back to bed." Smiled the messy haired blonde, picking you up.  
"Can't sleep." You protested. "It's too noisy."  
Levi raised an eyebrow in your direction and glanced at you quickly before turning his attention to his lover.  
"Hmm what do we reckon Levi?" Asked Farlan. "We got room for a little one for an hour?"  
"Fine by me."   
"Come on." Chuckled Farlan, carrying you to the sofa and sitting you in his lap. "We'll teach you to play rummy."  
You watched curiously as he picked up his cards and showed them to you.  
"Now you see these here, they all go in sequence and are the same suit." He began, lowering his voice conspiratorially.   
"Why are you whispering Uncle Farlan?"   
"I don't want Levi to know what I've got in my hand."  
"Oh...so what do you do to win?"  
Farlan grinned and pointed to two cards in his hand that had the same numbers but were different suits.   
"I need another card of this number and Levi loses!"  
You giggled and looked at Levi.  
You knew him as a friend of your parents and someone you're uncle was very close to, but you were a little unsure in what capacity.  
However the past year you had grown fond of him coming to visit...even if he did scare you at first with how serious he was.  
"Uncle Farlan's going to beat you!" You pointed at Levi and gave him a cheeky smile.  
"Tch, we'll see about that Brat!" Snorted Levi, picking up his tea cup and sipping the warm black liquid._  
  
You laughed and shook your head, picking up the card Levi had just put down.   
A moment later you lay your cards out on the table to reveal your victory, earning you a nod of approval.  
"Not bad Brat."   
He gathered up the cards and handed them to you, topping up your drinks while you shuffled the deck ready to begin again.   
The bottle was three quarters empty now but because you weren't knocking it back the way Eren had been it was lasting slightly longer.  
"My mother always used to say Uncle Farlan was a complete pushover where I was concerned." You mused, dealing out the cards.  
"Tch, she wasn't wrong."   
You shook your head and smirked, taking the top card from the deck and placing it face up on the table.   
  
 _You leaned back against Farlan's chest and stared at his cards, your e/c eyes narrowing slightly.  
Levi watched you carefully, he was rather amused at the amount of concentration showing on your face.   
Everything Farlan had told you was being soaked up like a sponge and you were determined to win this game after his prior victory.  
"Think carefully f/n." Advised Farlan, leaning over you he put his lips to your ear. "Can we use the one Levi just put down or do we need one from the pile?"  
You looked at the card Levi had rejected, studying the three spade like shapes on it. Farlan was currently in possession of two other cards with three shapes on them, one resembling diamonds while the other was what he had called clubs, although to you it looked more like a clover leaf.  
You reached over and picked up the card from the table, placing down a card with a big red heart and an "A" on it a moment later.  
"Oh dear Levi, looks like we win again." Grinned Farlan, a knowing glint shone in his icy blue eyes as he took the cards from you and lay them face up on the table.   
"Did I do well Uncle Farlan?" You asked, a smile gracing your features.  
"You did Kiddo." He replied, hugging you from behind and resting his head on your shoulder. "However the storm has passed now, so you're going back to bed."  
"Aww, can't I stay up longer?" You whined.   
"Yeah of course you can, if you want your mother to tell me off...again!"  
"Please Uncle Farlan!" You stared at him imploringly, knowing full well he melted every time.  
"Oh no f/n don't look at me like that!" He groaned in mock anguish, covering his face with his hands.  
"Please!"  
"Argh, okay, okay you win. Just don't keep looking at me like that!"  
"Thanks Uncle Farlan." You giggled, turning around and wrapping your small arms around his neck.   
Levi rolled his eyes and shook his head, you had the blonde male wrapped around your little finger and you damned well knew it.  
"Can we play again?"   
"Go on then." Laughed the blonde male, lowering his hands and ruffling your hair.  
"I wanna play with Levi!"   
Levi's cold grey eyes widened visibly, you'd been getting brave around him recently but he hadn't expected this.  
So far you'd reached the point where you were comfortable sitting next to him and would greet him when he came to visit, although to be fair it went both ways.  
Levi didn't really have much experience at dealing with children, so as you started to grow more confident around him, he started to try and interact with you more.   
If he was being honest with himself he could see why Farlan thought the world of you and he was secretly becoming rather attached to you.  
"Fine, let's see if my luck changes." He shrugged nonchalantly.  
"I'll make us some more tea." Smiled Farlan, tapping your back to encourage you to move from his lap.   
He gently brushed a hand over Levi's shoulder as he passed him on the way to the kitchen and looked back to see you climb up on the sofa next to Levi before he left the room.  
Levi looked to his right, hearing you sit down next to him.  
"Hi Levi!" You smiled.  
"Brat." Greeted Levi in his usual naturally bored tone.   
"I'm not a brat!" You giggled.  
"Tch, what are you then?"   
"I'm f/n!"  
"You're a brat!" He challenged, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
"No, you're a brat!"   
Levi blinked rapidly, your confidence was definitely starting to show itself now. Normally you would run away from him if he challenged you, clearly you were keen to test the waters now and see how far you could push him.  
"How am I a brat?"   
"I dunno." You giggled, shrugging your shoulders.  
Levi rolled his eyes and ruffled your hair, making you giggle louder and push his hand away. He watched you curiously as you stared up at him and gave him another cheeky smile.  
"I like you Levi, you make Uncle Farlan happy."   
"I like you too brat." He replied, giving you a tiny smile, something you very rarely ever saw him do.  
"Oi traitor! What about me?" Called a voice from the doorway.  
"I like you too Uncle Farlan!" You called, crawling into Levi's lap and getting comfortable as Farlan returned to the pair of you and leaned on Levi's shoulders, resting his chin on his head and smirking at you._  
  
You smiled and looked into Levi's eyes, you were grateful he was willing to open up to you about your shared past.  
Yet you couldn't help feeling guilty that he refused to let Eren know any of it, however it was necessary to keep him safe.   
Levi had already lost Farlan and the last thing you wanted to see was him lose Eren as well, not when he had finally managed to move forward with his life after the tragic events of ten years ago.  
  
 _You looked at the card Farlan had just placed down, furrowing your brows thoughtfully.  
Levi glanced at the cards you were currently holding and then to the one on the discard pile, lowering his lips to your ear he whispered quietly so Farlan wouldn't hear him.  
"Don't put down any of the cards with diamonds on, I've noticed a pattern forming."  
You giggled and turned to face him, nodding and pointing to a card with three hearts on it.   
"I think we can use that card he just put down." You whispered in reply, earning a nod from Levi.  
"Alright that puts us one step closer to winning, but what do you think we should get rid of?"  
"This one." You pointed to a card with nine spades on it.  
"Oi, what are you two plotting?" Questioned Farlan, picking up his tea cup and staring suspiciously at you.  
"Nothing Uncle Farlan." You giggled, trying to sound innocent.  
"Hmm, why do I not believe you?"   
You continued giggling, turning your attention back to Levi who simply nodded to the discard pile and rested his chin on your head.   
You leaned forward and reached for the face up card, feeling Levi tighten his grip around your middle slightly to stop you from falling off his lap.   
A moment later you placed down the card you had chosen earlier and leaned back against Levi's chest.  
Farlan looked at the card for a few seconds before reaching over to pick it up, however the sound of the front door being opened distracted him.  
"Hello, Farlan? Levi? We're back."  
"We're in the the front room." Called Farlan, picking up a card from the pile and then sighing as he put it down again.  
Your parents opened the door and stopped, blinking rapidly at the sight that greeted them.  
"Why aren't you in bed young lady?" Questioned your mother, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows at you.  
"Hi Mummy." You smiled innocently.   
"Don't you "Hi Mummy" me you little madam, did you sneak out of bed after we left?"  
You giggled and looked up at Levi, hoping he would leap to your defense, however he simply raised his eyebrows at you.  
"The storm woke her up, we thought teaching her to play cards would make her drowsy again." Replied Farlan. "How was the ball?"  
"It was okay, nothing special." Shrugged your father.   
"Well I might've known this would be your handy work!" Remarked your mother, shooting an accusing glare at her twin brother before turning back to you. "Come on f/n, say goodnight to everyone, you're going back to bed."  
"Aw can't I finish this game first?" You pleaded, pouting and giving her your best puppy eyed look. "Please Mummy?"  
"Yeah, please Mummy!" Pouted Farlan, batting his eyelashes at your mother.  
Your father shook his head and chuckled while Levi simply rolled his eyes.   
Farlan loved to wind your mother up, especially when you were involved.  
"Oh for goodness sake." Snapped your mother in exasperation. "Finish that game first then and you!" She turned to Farlan again, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "You and I will be having words."  
"Uncle Farlan's in trouble!" You giggled in a sing song voice.  
"Just you make your next move!" Ordered the blonde male, pointing at the discard pile and giving you a cheeky grin._  
  
“Did he often get busted letting me stay up late?” You asked with a giggle.  
“More often than you’d believe.” Replied Levi, topping your drinks up for the last time and standing up. He took the now empty bottle and placed it in a crate near the door which contained a few other empty bottles before returning to his seat.  
"Somehow I can imagine he got into trouble over letting me do things I shouldn't have on a regular basis."  
"You imagine right." He shrugged in reply and threw down a three of hearts a second later before laying out his winning cards, earning a softly muttered curse from you.  
"Shit, I needed that to win." You grumbled, displaying your cards. "One last game before I go back upstairs?"  
"Okay."   
Levi gathered up the cards and started shuffling them, you leaned back in your seat and folded your arms while you waited.  
"Should we check on Eren?"  
"He'll be fine, I'll look in on him when we're done for the night."  
You nodded and looked at your glass of rum, a small sad smile crossing your features as Levi started dealing.  
"Hey Uncle Levi."   
"Hmm?"  
"How about we raise a glass to Uncle Farlan?"  
Levi finished dealing the cards and placed one face up on the table to begin your final game of the night, he then turned his gaze to you and nodded.  
Silently the pair of you picked up your glasses and raised them, clinking them together before knocking back the rest of the rum contained in them in one gulp.  
  
 _You looked at the card Farlan had just placed down and leaned over, picking it up.  
"We win!" You smiled triumphantly, showing Levi the cards you were currently holding.  
"Good work Brat." He replied, taking them from you and laying them on the table.  
"You're too smart for me!" Declared Farlan, leaning back on the sofa and raising his arms in defeat. "I give up, hand me a white flag!"  
"We make a good team don't we Levi?" You giggled, leaning back and looking up and him.  
"Yeah we do."  
"Right you, bed now!" Said your mother, drawing your attention to the armchair where she currently sat.  
"One more game?" You tried, but your mother was having none of it.  
"F/n l/n march yourself right up those stairs and back to bed right now! I'll be up in a few minutes after I've had a word with your Uncle Farlan."  
You sulked and folded your arms, you'd had far too much fun and were not prepared for it to end yet.  
"I'll take her up." Said Levi suddenly, making your parents raise their eyebrows and Farlan blink rapidly in disbelief before looking back to you. "Do as you’re told Brat and we'll play cards again tomorrow before we leave."  
"Really?" You asked hopefully, craning your neck back to look at him.  
"Yes, if you do as you’re told."  
You were more than happy with this arrangement, jumping off his lap you walked over to Farlan and climbed up next to him.  
"Thanks for teaching me to play cards Uncle Farlan."  
"You're welcome Kiddo." He smiled, hugging you and ruffling your hair.  
"Go on bed!" Said your mother again, walking over to the sofa with your father.  
"I'm going." You grumbled, rolling your eyes when your mother kissed your cheek and then your father did the same.  
Levi stood up and followed you, he had no idea why he had offered to take you back upstairs, but there was no backing out now.   
With a shrug he left the room, hearing the faint sound of your mother telling Farlan off for letting you stay up late.  
  
Reaching your room you climbed into bed and sat up straight, waiting for Levi.  
"Thanks for teaching me to play cards with you and Uncle Farlan Levi." You smiled.  
"You didn't do too bad." He replied, pulling the thin sheets up over you as you laid down.  
"Are you and Uncle Farlan together like my mummy and daddy?"  
Levi's eyes widened, you certainly didn't mince your words.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"I've seen the way you look at each other, it's the same way mummy and daddy do."  
"Tch, nothing gets past you does it?"   
"Nope!" You giggled cheekily. "So are you?"  
"What if we are?"  
You giggled again and sat up, looking straight into his grey eyes.   
You were so innocent to the hatred and prejudice that the traditionalists of Wall Sina bore towards people like Farlan and Levi. As far as you were concerned, your parents accepted them for who they were so why shouldn't you?  
"Does that make you my uncle as well?"  
The raven haired male froze, he couldn't believe you'd suddenly become this confident around him.  
"I don't know...does it?" He questioned, furrowing his brows.   
You certainly seemed to know more about this topic of conversation than he did and he was way out of his comfort zone.  
"Well you can't be my auntie because you're a boy!" You suddenly quipped up, another cheeky little giggle escaping your lips.  
"Tch, smart ass brat!" Snorted Levi, ruffling your hair.  
"Do you want to be my uncle?"  
Levi's jaw dropped open at your straight forwardness, you really didn't beat around the bush with your questioning.   
"Do you want me to be your uncle?" He asked, furrowing his brows further and continuing to stare at you.  
"Yeah I do, I like you and Uncle Farlan coming to see me."  
For the second time that night a tiny smile found its way onto Levi's features.   
After two years of having citizenship on the surface he had a new life with a man he loved, a job and as of last year when Farlan introduced him to you and your parents...a family. Maybe being referred to as your uncle wouldn't be such a bad thing.  
"Okay then." He finally responded, ruffling your hair again.   
"As of now, you're my Uncle Levi!" You declared proudly.   
Levi frowned, this was going to take some getting used to but he was already fond of you so it wouldn't take that long to become accustomed to his new title.  
"Alright, now go to sleep."   
You rolled your eyes and leaned into him, making him tense up as your small arms locked around his neck and you buried your face into his shoulder. He blinked rapidly several times before relaxing and loosely wrapping his arm around you, rubbing your back.  
Pulling away from him you gave him a wide smile and lay down, pulling your teddy close to you and watching him as he pulled the bed sheets back up over you.  
"Good night Uncle Levi." You yawned, slowly closing your eyes.  
"Sleep well Brat." Muttered Levi, pushing himself up from the bed and walking towards the door. He looked back at you for a minute before exiting the room and quietly closing the door behind him.  
"Oh so it's Uncle Levi now is it?" Questioned an amused voice.  
Levi spun around and raised an eyebrow, seeing Farlan leaning against the wall on the right hand side of the door.  
"How long have you been there?" He frowned, noticing the smile on Farlan's face as he approached him and pinned him against the wall.  
"Oh long enough." He smirked, pushing the shorter male further back and leaning into him. "I almost feel jealous that I'm not going to be f/n's only uncle anymore!"  
"Tch!"  
Farlan lowered his head further and pressed his lips to Levi's, kissing him deeply and cupping his face in his rough hands.  
"Come on Uncle Levi." He taunted when he pulled away and led him back towards the stairs. "We should probably go and tell m/n and d/n about your new title!"  
_  
You picked up the next card from the pile and grinned.  
"And the final victory of the night belongs to me!" You declared, laying your cards out on the table.  
Levi nodded and started to gather up the cards, straightening the deck and putting them back in the box.  
"Well it's been a long day, I'm going to try and sneak upstairs without disturbing Mike."  
"Alright, I'll go check on that drunk brat."  
You giggled and stood up, suddenly feeling slightly dizzy at the movement but managing to maintain your balance.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." You said, watching as Levi stood up and made his way over to the door. "Good night Uncle Levi."  
"Sleep well brat." He responded, loosely wrapping an arm around you when you gave him a quick hug before leaving the room and making your way back upstairs.  
After watching you leave, Levi made his way to Eren's room.  
Quietly opening the door he slipped inside and locked it behind him, making his way over to the bed and looking down at the figure sprawled out across it.  
Eren was practically comatose, if he snored any louder he could probably awaken the entire manor!   
Rolling his eyes Levi silently removed his shoes, jacket and cravat, draping them over the chair in the corner of the room by the desk.   
Returning to the bed he slowly sat down and swung his legs up, laying down and wrapping an arm around Eren's sleeping form. He pulled him back against him so he could snuggle up to him from behind and got comfortable.  
"Tch, it's a good job I love you." He muttered, kissing Eren's nape before closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
  
Leaving the servants quarters you quickly but quietly made your way upstairs to the master bedroom.  
The pale moonlight that managed to peek through the gaps in the curtains of the corridors served as your guide, it also helped that you knew the route well in the darkness.  
Approaching your destination you quietly opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind you with a quiet click of the lock.   
Looking towards the bed your ears picked up on the sound of soft snoring coming from the large lump under the covers.  
You smiled and tiptoed over to the wardrobe, opening one of the drawers and pulling out a pair of plain cotton trousers and a shirt for sleeping in.   
You couldn't tell what colour they were but it didn't matter, silently closing the door you made your way over to your side of the bed and started to undress. You didn't see the need to go into the bathroom to change since it was pitch black and Mike was asleep anyway.  
When you had finished, you folded your clothes up and left them on the chair in the corner before making your way back over to the bed, however you couldn't fully see what you were doing and ended up knocking your knee off the bedside table as you pulled back the covers and climbed into bed.  
"Shit!" You whisper shouted at the ridiculously loud reverberating bang you seemed to cause.  
"Mmph?"   
You froze and looked towards the lump under the sheets as it moved and sat up.  
"F/n? Is that you?" Asked a deep groggy voice.  
"Yeah sorry." You replied guiltily. "I banged my knee off the bedside table, didn't mean to wake you."  
"Are you okay?" You felt his large warm hands feeling up your arms to try and discover your location.  
"I'm fine."  
Mike nodded and lay back down, placing an arm around you shoulder and pulling you down with him.  
"Did you have fun with Eren and Levi?" He yawned, kissing the top of your head.  
"Eren got drunk, he also knows that Levi is my uncle now. He doesn't know everything though, he only knows what little Levi has told him."  
"Ah I see, probably for the best."  
"Yeah, it was pretty funny when Nanaba walked in though, he fell off his chair and then passed out!"  
Mike chuckled and held you slightly tighter.   
"Are you drunk?"   
"Not even close, I am a bit tired now though...We did end up drinking that entire bottle of rum I brought back."  
"Yes, I think sleep sounds like a good idea." You nodded and giggled, snuggling further into Mike's warm embrace and closing your eyes. "Goodnight."   
"Goodnight f/n." Came the drowsy reply, followed by a gentle kiss on your forehead.


	29. Moving On

The next few days passed by peacefully and the threat Nile posed to you and your family was temporarily forgotten.  
You spent most of your time hanging around Eren, winding him up about not being able to handle his drink and talking louder than necessary to further taunt him after the hangover that followed.  
Eren of course took your lighthearted teasing in his stride and countered it with a few jibes of his own, mainly about how you should dress and act more like a lady.   
This had ended up with you chasing him around the stables with a shovel threatening to bury him under the large oak tree near the western quarter of the gardens if he didn’t shut up.  
Levi seemed less moody than usual as the days passed, he still kept things to himself but he did seem to be getting things back on track with Eren, which was a great relief and three of you continued to enjoy playing cards together in an evening.  
Auruo had written to Petra as promised and was keen to arrange another meeting with her, however when she replied she had suggested that they did something that didn’t involve the consumption of alcohol.   
Despite being highly amused by his drunken state back in Trost, she figured it would be better if they didn’t make a habit of it since her parents would not approve, furthermore she wanted him to make a good impression on them when she finally got around to introducing him.  
As for you and Mike, things were going from strength to strength for your marriage since he had agreed to meet all of your friends back home.   
The two of you continued spending time together, whether it be sitting in the living room by the fire, playing the piano, you keeping him company in his study while he worked or walking arm in arm around the gardens when the weather permitted.   
Still, you knew this tranquillity and peace couldn't last forever and it would only be a matter of time before it was shattered...  
  
“Oh what a miserable day!” Tutted Nanaba, glancing over to the large double doors that led to the balcony of the master bedroom.   
“Yeah, looks like it has set in for the day.” You mused, sitting on the edge of the large bed and turning your attention to where the maid was currently looking.   
The sky was covered by ominous dark clouds, heavy rain splattered loudly against the glass and ran down the surface in fat droplets, causing a large puddle to form on the balcony and drip down over the edge onto the veranda below.   
Turning back to the wardrobe Nanaba hummed thoughtfully.   
Since Commander Erwin and his wife were visiting that day, you were once again being forced to dress in formal attire, much to your discomfort.   
Unfortunately however it was a necessity of being married to Mike and something you had to endure...no matter how much you hated it.   
Still it wasn’t going to be all day so you supposed you could grin and bear it for a couple of hours if you got to spend some time with Hanji.  
You turned your gaze to the wardrobe as Nanaba rummaged through the various elegant dresses, finally settling for a beautiful plain deep blue silk floor length gown with a low cut neckline and leaf patterned lace short sleeves.  
You wrinkled your nose in distaste and suppressed a groan, something which did not go unnoticed by the blonde maid when she presented the dress to you.  
“My Lady I thought blue was your favourite colour?”   
“It is, I just hate wearing dresses. They’re uncomfortable, I feel like I’m going to trip up over the bottom when I walk and to be honest...actually no, I won’t say the last part!”  
Nanaba shook her head and sighed, she never could understand your resentment towards dressing like a lady.   
“Well I’m afraid you don’t have a choice My Lady.” She said nonchalantly, laying the dress out on the bed before returning the wardrobe to find the matching shoes and gloves.   
“What jewelry would you like to wear today?”   
You shrugged and glared at the dress, as sweet as it was for Mike to have planned ahead and brought you a selection of extravagant dresses prior to you becoming his wife, you really wished he hadn’t.   
On more than one occasion you had voiced your disdain and told him he was a fool for doing so, however his response was always the same.   
He would simply snort in amusement, say that you were worth the effort and state that one day you may change your mind...to which you would laugh and tell him not to hold his breath.  
“Lady f/n please try and make an effort, this will reflect on your husband as much as you.”   
“Hmm?” You blinked rapidly and looked at Nanaba, furrowing your brows when you noticed the stern look she was giving you at your lack of participation in choosing an outfit for Erwin and Hanji’s visit.  
“Just do what you think will look decent.” You groaned, picking up the dress and proceeding to put it on.  
  
Mike sat in his study and frowned as he regarded his formation plans.   
Erwin would be arriving at anytime and he wanted to make sure he was prepared.   
Levi had already ordered Jean and Connie to give the small room a good clean that morning so all he needed to do now was make sure his paperwork was in order.  
Sitting back in his seat Mike sighed and folded his arms, turning his attention to the rapidly falling rain and frowning deeply.   
Since finding out that Erwin had been injured on his latest expedition beyond the walls, it had stirred up memories of the past when his father had been the Survey Corps commander.   
There had always the constant worry that he may not return alive...or even at all. It was the one thing he and his mother always lived in fear of.  
Thankfully he knew his best friend was still alive and well, but that didn’t stop him from being concerned about the state he was going to be in when he saw him.  
According to Hanji’s letter he had suffered a broken arm and concussion, which meant he was going to be out of action for a while regarding training and expeditions. Still, this did nothing to ease his concern and of course, he had enough going on with his own life without needing the extra worry over Erwin’s safety.  
Things had been quiet since the two of you returned to Wall Sina...a little too quiet considering the information your parents had brought to light.  
Mike’s brows furrowed further, something didn’t feel right.   
He had done his best to push it to the back of his mind and forget about it, but it was like an itch that he just couldn’t seem to relieve...no matter how hard he scratched it.  
Finally a knock at the door forced him out of his dark thoughts.  
“Yes?” He asked, focusing his attention on his paperwork.  
The door opened and Jean entered the study.  
“Commander Erwin’s carriage has just arrived Master, Levi is down in the entrance hall waiting to let them in.  
“Thank you Jean, I shall be down in a moment.”  
Jean nodded and left the study, closing the door behind him and leaving Mike to finish sorting his paperwork.  
  
“Do try and smile My Lady.”  
You narrowed your eyes at Nanaba folded your arms, she was really pushing her luck with you at the moment.   
She had done the worst thing possible in your opinion and you were determined to make her suffer for it by staging another balcony escape as soon as the weather cleared up.   
Your h/l h/c hair was all tied up at the back and flattened against your head with the pretty silver butterfly clips you had worn the first time you had met Erwin and Hanji, while another chunk of hair had been braided and wrapped over your head to form a neat band that went across your crown.  
“I look fucking ridiculous!” You growled angrily as you walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, adjusting the elbow length silk gloves that matched your dress.  
“Tch, you look like you belong on a farm with that hair style!”  
You looked towards the main foyer doors that led outside and saw Levi stood waiting to let the commander and his wife when their carriage came to a halt at the steps leading onto the gravel path.  
“Nonsense!” Remarked Nanaba. “She looks like a proper lady.”  
“What’s going on?”   
“Ah! My Lord, you’re here.”  
Reaching the bottom of the stairs Mike straightened his navy blue suit and tie, raising an eyebrow at you.  
“If you dare say you like how my hair looks I will divorce you!” You warned, your voice a low growl of anger that sent the tiniest of shivers through him.  
“It’s certainly...different.” He remarked, struggling not to laugh.  
Nanaba was visibly hurt by the lack of compliments Mike usually had whenever you were dressed like a lady, Levi had his usual stoic mask firmly in place and you felt like punching someone in the face.  
Moving towards the main double door entrance of the manor, Levi allowed the commander and his wife to enter, Nanaba stepped forward to join him a moment later.   
“Thanks Shorty!” Smiled the bespectacled brunette, removing her cloak and handing it to Nanaba.   
She then proceeded to brush down the rather pretty pale blue long sleeved silk gown she was wearing before helping Erwin remove his brown military greatcoat.  
Despite being injured and having his right arm bandaged up in a sling, he was still wearing his Survey Corps uniform.  
“Mike, good to see you.” Smiled the bushy browed commander, as well as his injured arm he also had a rather nasty bruise on his left temple.  
“I’m glad you’re still in one piece.” Replied Mike, extending a hand towards his friend. “When I received Hanji’s letter I feared the worst.”  
Erwin nodded and turned to you, giving you a charming smile.   
“Not sneaking off today?” He questioned, taking your hand in his, raising it to his lips and placing a kiss on your knuckles.  
“Not today.” You smirked, however your tone was warm and friendly when you spoke. “It’s good to see you made it back from your latest expedition alive.”  
Releasing your hand, he stepped back and rubbed his sore arm.  
“Yes well I was lucky.”  
“Very lucky, you owe those men in your squad big time!” Interrupted Hanji, giving him a glare before turning her attention to you. “Good to see you again f/n.”  
“Likewise Hanji.” You smiled as she leaned in and kissed each cheek before looking at Mike.  
“Sorry if I alarmed you with my letter, Sweetie.” She said softly, raising her hand to him. “I thought you would’ve wanted to know, since you two are as thick as thieves.”  
“I’m glad you told me.” Replied your husband, taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. “It’s also good to see you feeling better.”  
“Yes I was getting bored at home by myself, it’s nice to be allowed out again.”   
“Hanji dear you heard what the doctor said, you needed to rest.”  
Hanji rolled her eyes and sighed before grinning at you.  
“So I take it our boring husbands will be disappearing to discuss work related matters?”  
You smirked at Mike for a moment before looking back to her, her hints wasn’t exactly subtle.  
“Shall we go to the sitting room?” You asked.  
“Splendid idea!” Nodded Hanji, rubbing her bump. “See you boys later.”  
You laughed and shook your head.   
“Nanaba would you bring us some tea please?”  
“Of course My Lady.” Smiled the maid. “My Lord would you and the commander like some coffee?”  
“Yes, have it brought up to my study please.”  
Nanaba nodded and took her leave.  
“Right well, we shall see you ladies later.” Said Erwin, leaning into Hanji and kissing her cheek.   
“Don’t work too hard.” She giggled.   
“We won’t.” Replied Mike, bringing you in close to him and placing a chaste kiss on your forehead before gesturing for Erwin to follow him to his study.  
“Shall we?” You asked, gesturing towards the double doors that led through to the dining and living rooms.  
“Yes let’s.” Replied Hanji, following you a moment later.  
  
“So do you think the commander and his wife will be staying for lunch again?” Questioned Mikasa.  
“More than likely.” Replied Nanaba as she began preparing a tea tray. “Have either of you seen Connie and Jean?”  
Mikasa shook her head and concentrated on filling various large silver pans, placing them on the stove.  
“Have you tried the break room?” Asked Petra, throwing some dough down onto the worktop and proceeding to knead it.  
“Thank you I will have a look before I take this tea up to Lady F/n and her guest.” She paused a moment before speaking again. “So Petra have you heard anything more from this Auruo yet?”  
“I sent a letter out to him yesterday, I’ll hopefully get a reply in the next couple of days about him possibly meeting my parents.”  
“Sounds wonderful, I hope it works out for you.”  
Petra smiled and nodded, continuing with her task. Only looking up when the kitchen door opened and Connie walked in.  
“Ah Connie, just the man I wanted to see!” Said Nanaba.   
“Oh no, don’t tell me Levi’s looking for me?” He groaned, worriedly looking around to make sure there was no sign of the raven haired male.  
“No, he isn’t.” Frowned Nanaba. “I was just going to ask you to take some coffee to Lord Mike's study for him and the commander.”  
“Oh yeah sure.” He replied, sighing with relief. “I was worried for a moment that Levi was going to berate me on my cleaning standards.”  
Petra giggled and shook her head, placing the dough in a baking tray and walking over to the oven.   
“He doesn’t seem as moody recently, do you think whatever was bothering him has finally been dealt with?”  
“Possibly, it’s so hard to tell with him though.” Remarked Connie, preparing a coffee tray.  
Mikasa narrowed her eyes and continued to watch the others talking, making a mental note to check on Eren when he came in for his lunch.  
  
“So how have you been?” Asked Hanji, sitting herself down on the sofa in front of the hearth and resting a hand on her stomach.   
“Things have been going pretty well.” You smiled. “By the way I owe you a thank you.”  
“Really? What for?”  
“Well wasn’t it you who suggested that Mike should do something that made him uncomfortable in order to make it up to me for the two occasions I've had to dress like a lady.”  
“Ah, did he go through with it?” She asked excitedly, her puppy brown eyes widening behind her glasses. “I want all the juicy details!”  
“Yes, he spoke to me about it when we were returning home after coming to see you for your birthday.”  
“Ooh what happened?”  
You laughed and shook your head, but before you could discuss recent events Nanaba walked in carrying a tea tray.   
“I’ve sent Connie to take your husbands some coffee to the study.” Informed the blonde maid.   
“Thanks Nanaba.” You nodded, speaking to her in an even tone of voice despite how angry you were with her for what she had done to your hair.  
Once she had left you turned your attention back to Hanji, raising an eyebrow at the smirk currently gracing her features.  
“Oh dear, is she in some sort of trouble with you?”   
“Yes she bloody well is.” You grunted, scratching the back of your head and fiddling with the diamante butterfly clips. “Have you seen what she’s done to my damned hair? I hate it!”  
Hanji giggled and nodded, rubbing her bump.  
“Well...you do kind of look like a milk maid!”   
“Okay that does it!” You snapped, you started pulling out the clips and placing them down on the table and wincing as you desperately tried to untangle the braid on your crown.  
“Need any help with that?” Questioned Hanji, still rubbing her stomach.  
“Would you?” You asked hopefully.  
“Of course dear.” She smiled. “It will be good practice for when my daughter is born.”  
You smiled gratefully and turned your back to the other woman, allowing her to run her fingers through your tresses and give you a more suitable hairstyle.  
  
Connie approached Mike’s study and balanced the coffee tray in one hand, knocking on the door.  
“Yes?”  
“It's Connie Master, I’ve brought you and the commander some coffee.”  
“Come in.”  
Entering the small room Connie headed over to the table where Mike and Erwin were sat looking over several complicated patterns and placed the tray down between them.  
“Will you be requiring anything else Master?”  
“No thank you, that will be all for now.”  
Connie nodded and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.  
“So where were we?” Asked Mike, pouring Erwin and himself some coffee.  
“I believe you were about to berate me for not being more careful on my latest expedition.” Chuckled the blonde commander.   
“I’m sure Hanji has already done that for me.” Smirked Mike, handing him one of the cups before taking his own and leaning back in his seat.   
“Believe me I got it in the neck and then some! Pregnant wives are extremely scary when they are angry...as I’m sure you’ll soon find out.”  
Mike shrugged and folded his arms.   
“F/n is scary enough as it is.”  
“No sign of any mini Mike’s running around yet then?”  
Clearing his throat Mike turned his attention back to the formation plans in front of him, hoping that Erwin wasn’t going to ask any more awkward questions.  
“Sorry, have I spoken out of turn?”  
“Not at all.”   
Erwin’s bushy brows furrowed as he regarded his friend, concern was evident in his icy blue eyes.   
“Is everything okay between the two of you?”   
“Yes, I just don’t think f/n has much of an interest in becoming a parent at the moment.”   
“Ah I see.” Replied Erwin. “Well she is still young, there is plenty of time for her to change her mind.”  
Mike nodded, however his mind drifted back to your wedding day and the stark warning you had given him mere minutes after marrying him.  
 _“I will never love you and I will never give you children.”_  
Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the formation plans in front of him.   
Things were slowly changing for the better between you, he was well aware that you were finally starting to develop feelings for him, whether or not there were children in your future or not however remained to be seen…  
  
“Okay, how does that feel?” Asked Hanji, putting the last clip back into your hair,  
You slowly reached up and felt your head, humming approvingly.   
Hanji had put all of your hair into a single side braid so that it was draped over your left shoulder and then put the diamante clips back in along your crown whilst leaving your bangs to hang down on either side of your face.  
“Yeah that’s much better,” You smiled, turning back to face her and handing her one of the tea cups. “Thanks Hanji.”  
“Not a problem my dear, this look suits you better.”  
“I’ll stage another balcony escape when the weather improves.” You smirked, looking to the widow behind you for a moment and seeing the rain still heavily splattering against it.  
“Ah yes Erwin told me about that.” Giggled the bespectacled brunette. “I wish I could’ve seen it.”  
You shook your head and sipped your tea, watching her rub her bump again and smile affectionately at it.  
“So how long do you have left?”   
“Another three months to go, then the real fun begins...I take it you and Mike…”  
“We’ve not discussed having children, no.”   
“Ah well, it’s not a big deal. You’re still getting to know each other better so it’s not necessarily a bad thing. Now tell me, did he make good on my little suggestion of him doing something uncomfortable to make up for you being forced to play lady of the manor?”  
“He offered to let me take him to a tavern in Trost a few days ago.” You said proudly.  
“Well don’t keep me in suspense my dear, I want to know what happened!”  
“We had a really great time,” You giggled. “I introduced him to a few of my friends, he got to see me arm wrestle a member of the Stationary Guard and...”  
“Ooh please tell me you won!”   
“Of course!”   
“Good girl!”  
You laughed and fiddled with your braid, wondering how to continue this conversation,  
“So has it brought you and Mike closer together?”   
You smiled knowingly and remained silent, much to Hanji’s annoyance.  
“Oi, don’t go all quiet on me!” She reached out and slapped your hand, earning her a giggle. “Details, woman! Details!”  
“In all honesty, yeah I believe it has.”  
“Excellent!” She shrieked. “Oh f/n I’m so glad it worked out. I told you Mike wasn’t as bad as you first thought.”  
“Okay, okay, I admit it I was wrong!” You remarked, holding your hands up in defeat.   
“So do you think you could...you know?”  
You raised a questioning eyebrow at her, although you felt you knew where this was going.  
“Oh stop being so naive!” She finally snapped. “Do you think you will ever end up loving him?”  
“I’m not a soothsayer!” You laughed. “I dunno, maybe.”  
“I think you will.” Replied Hanji with a knowing smile. “I saw the way you looked at him earlier, the affection in your eyes...it’s a far cry from when I first saw the two of you together.”  
“Yeah well, we’ll see.” You shrugged, although if you were being completely honest with yourself, you did wonder if there was a possibility that Hanji may have been right.  
  
Back upstairs Erwin was scrutinizing Mike’s plans with keen interest.  
“So you’re sure this will work?” He questioned curiously, placing his empty coffee cup on the table.   
“Yes.” Replied Mike, pointing to the complicated pattern. “You said it yourself smoke signals aren’t much use if it rains too heavily or becomes foggy. I believe using those new acoustic rounds your weapons experts have been working on will be a better way to communicate in those kinds of conditions.”  
“What about oral messages?”  
“I believe the way the sound travels, it will allow for the messenger to work out the direction they need to be heading in more easily in reduced visibility.”  
Erwin nodded approvingly and grinned at him.  
“You know I could really use you out there on the battlefield with me.”  
“We both know I’m not much of a fighter.” Chuckled Mike. “Also don’t forget what happened that time we got hold of my father’s ODM Gear when we were ten.”  
Erwin laughed and sat back in his seat.  
“How long did it take me to work out how to put that harness on?”  
“What about when I accidentally fired off the grapple lines and broke my mother’s favourite vase?”  
“I thought your father was going to lynch us!”  
Mike laughed and shook his head.   
“My mother nearly had a heart attack, that vase was an anniversary present!”  
“Mike Zacharius what are you doing in there?” Erwin grinned as he recalled what Mike’s mother had said all those years ago. “If you’ve broken anything you’re grounded until you’re eighteen!”  
“Your parents weren’t too happy at being told what we’d done either.” Countered your husband. “How long was it before you and I were allowed to meet up again?”  
“Oh at least a month! Erwin you are not to hang around with that Zacharius boy, he’s a bad influence!”  
“I’m pretty sure messing around with my father’s ODM Gear was your idea!”  
“You could’ve said no!”  
“Curiosity got the better of me.”  
The two men laughed again, their discussion of formation plans temporarily forgotten until a knock at the door disturbed them.  
“Yes?” Called Mike, straightening his papers and looking towards the door.  
It slowly opened and Jean walked in.   
“Sorry to disturb you Master.” He began cautiously. “Lunch is nearly ready, should we set extra places at the table for the commander and his wife?”  
“Would you like to join us?” Asked Mike, turning his attention to Erwin again.  
“Yes I believe we will, I’d never hear the last of it from Hanji if I dragged her away from f/n too soon.”  
Mike chuckled and nodded.   
“Yes please Jean, we will be down in a moment.”  
“Very good Master.” Said Jean, closing the door behind him and leaving to head back downstairs.  
“Shall we?” Asked Mike.   
“Yes, I’m sure our wives will be waiting for us.”  
  
Eren finally managed to get the horses secured in their stalls and made his way back towards the manor from the stable yard.   
The rain was still coming down heavily, soaking straight through his thin tunic and trousers as he dashed onto the veranda and towards the double doors that led to the dining room.   
Fortunately they were unlocked so he was able to get straight in, closing them behind him he saw Jean and Connie setting two extra places at the dining room table before heading down to the servants quarters, clearly he was back just in time for lunch.   
He tensed up as the door leading to the sitting room opened and laughter filtered through, followed by two elegantly dressed women.  
“Uh oh.” He muttered fearfully when a familiar bespectacled brunette appeared behind you.  
“Oh, Hey Eren.” You smiled before looking at him in concern. “I guess it’s still raining, you’re drenched.”  
“Yeah, it is, you look nice by the way. I like your hair.” He replied, his emerald eyes widening when Hanji turned her gaze to him and gave him a wide smile.  
“Eren sweetie!” She smiled, waddling over to him and holding out her arms as if she wanted to hug him. “Come here, let me pinch those chubby cheeks!”  
Eren looked pleadingly at you, but you simply giggled and watched as Hanji stopped in front of him, her gloved hands reaching for his face.   
“What’s going on in here?”   
All eyes turned to the double doors leading to the entrance hall, however it was Hanji who spoke up.   
“Hey Shorty!” She beamed, turning to look at him as she started smooshing Eren’s cheeks.  
“Tch, I might have known it would be you screeching Shitty Glasses.” Snorted Levi, folding his arms. “Are you quite finished molesting the staff yet?”  
“Oh Levi, so polite as always.” She giggled, letting go of Eren’s face and watching him make a hasty retreat towards the door leading to the servants quarters.  
“Okay, why do you call her Shitty Glasses?” You questioned. “Furthermore, how the hell do you get away with it?”  
Levi simply raised an eyebrow at you.   
“I told you before he’s always called me that.” Giggled Hanji. “I annoy the shit out of him and I wear glasses, hence the name Shitty Glasses.”  
“Does Erwin know you refer to his wife like that?”   
“Does Erwin know you refer to his wife like what?”  
All eyes turned towards the doors again as Erwin and Mike entered the dining room.  
“I was just explaining to f/n why Levi calls me Shitty Glasses.” Smiled Hanji, rubbing her bump.  
Erwin frowned and looked at the shorter male, earning him a glare in return.   
“Hmm, yes not the most polite of servants I’ve ever encountered.” Mused the blonde commander. “Still Hanji doesn’t seem to mind and it’s not my place to discipline Mike’s staff.”  
Levi simply turned his attention back to you, staring intently at you when you smirked and folded your arms.  
“Well he’s been calling me “Brat” from the day I arrived here, so I guess no one is safe.”  
Mike smiled and shook his head, turning back to look at you a moment later he cocked his head to one side and furrowed his brows.  
“F/n did you restyle your hair? I’m sure that’s not how Nanaba did it this morning.”  
“Yeah Hanji did it for me.” You smiled. “What do you think?”  
“I think you look beautiful.” He replied, making you blush and avert your gaze.  
“Tch spare me.” Snorted Levi, heading towards the door leading down to the servants quarters.  
“Bye Shorty!” Called Hanji, receiving no response other than the door closing behind him.  
“Shall we?” Asked Mike, gesturing to the table.   
"Yes let's I'm famished!" Smiled the bespectacled brunette, taking a seat and rubbing her stomach again.  
  
“Eren!”  
Eren turned around as he heard someone calling his name, his brows furrowing when he stopped outside his room and turned to see Mikasa running towards him from the kitchen.   
“Eren you’re soaked! What happened?”  
“It’s still raining.” He shrugged. “What do you want?”  
“We haven’t had a chance to speak properly over the past couple of days.” She started, taking her hands in his. “I was worried about you. Levi hasn’t been taking his mood out on you has he?”   
“Just because he’s a little moody sometimes doesn’t mean he’s taking anything out on me. What’s brought this on?”  
“He’s hiding something from you Eren, don’t ask me what...I just have a gut instinct that he’s not being completely honest with you about his feelings.”  
The stable boy frowned and regarded her suspiciously, he knew full well he couldn’t reveal that Levi was your uncle. Furthermore the raven haired male had always been cagey about certain aspects of his life…  
“Eren please, I’m worried about you.” Said Mikasa sternly. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.”  
“Back off will you!” He snapped, making her gasp. “You’re not my mother!”  
“I promised her I would look after you!” She retorted. “I won’t let that midget hurt you!”   
“Levi and I are fine! He loves me and I love him, so get over it!”  
Roughly pushing her aside he stormed off to his room to get changed, slamming the door closed behind him.  
“Tch, what is it with all you idiots being noisy today?”  
Mikasa spun around and narrowed her smokey eyes in the direction of the bored voice.  
“You’re hiding something from Eren!” She accused angrily. “Don’t lie to me Pipsqueak!”  
Levi continued to stare at her apathetically and folded his arms.  
“You were a right moody bastard with him the other day when f/n and the master returned from Wall Rose, I want to know what’s going on.”  
“It's nothing to do with you.” Stated Levi firmly. “Now unless you want to be sleeping in the attic I suggest you get back to work.”  
Mikasa growled and moved closer to him, pushing her face into his.   
“I’m watching you Levi, if you do anything to hurt Eren…”  
The raven haired male’s eyes narrowed dangerously, but he held his ground.   
Mikasa may have been a full ten centimeters taller than him, but he sure as hell wasn’t afraid of her and he certainly wasn’t going to let her intimidate him.  
“What Eren and I talk about in private is nothing to do with you, now let it go!”  
With that he swept past her and walked towards his room, ignoring the death glare Mikasa directed at him when he disappeared inside and locked the door behind him.


	30. Home Truths

“So how was your meeting?” Inquired Hanji, smiling at Connie as he placed a bowl of soup down in front of her before proceeding to serve you.   
“It went well.” Said Erwin evenly, giving Jean a nod as he did the same for himself and Mike before joining the other servant at the door leading downstairs so they could eat undisturbed. “We had a rather pleasant time reminiscing about our childhood actually.”  
“So you were skiving off then?”  
You giggled at the bespectacled brunettes choice of words, despite the fact her husband was currently injured, she was just as cocky towards him as always.  
“Well until he’s fully healed he won’t be able to implement my new tactics, so there wasn’t really much to discuss.” Said Mike, quickly leaping to his best friend’s defence.  
“So was it anything interesting?” You piped up, deciding to join in the conversation.  
“I’m sure you’d find it amusing.” Smiled your husband. “We were talking about the time we got hold of my father’s ODM Gear.”  
“Oh yeah spill it!” Squealed Hanji excitedly, wincing a moment later and rubbing the bump of her stomach upon receiving a swift kick from the life currently growing inside her.  
“I don’t believe I’ve heard this particular story.” You mused, raising an expectant eyebrow at the two men.  
“We were ten years old at the time.” Began Erwin, a knowing smirk tugging at his mouth. “Mike’s father was home for a visit after an expedition and made the mistake of leaving his ODM Gear unattended in the sitting room while he and Juliana were out on the veranda.”  
“So you two just happened to find it and thought it would be a good idea to mess around with it?” You inquired, the corners of your mouth now curling upwards into a grin that grew wider with each word.  
“Something along those lines.”  
Hanji giggled again, breaking up some bread to dip into her soup and impatiently waiting for the story to continue.  
“We also found a spare harness in the case he kept his gear in, obviously curiosity got the better of us.”  
“It took us around an hour to try and put the harness on and then attach all the gear to it if I remember correctly.” Mused Mike, thoughtfully scratching the dark stubble on his chin. “Not including how many times we ended up tied together while trying to adjust it to fit properly.”  
“Here comes the best part.” Chuckled Erwin, waving his spoon in the direction of the taller male.  
“We’d finally gotten everything properly adjusted and attached the working parts when my mother walked in and caught us, of course she wasn’t best pleased but her timing certainly didn’t help the situation.”  
“I think I know where this is going!” You laughed, swallowing your food a little too quickly and struggling to hold back a choking cough.  
“I was just about to hand Erwin the operating handles when she walked in, of course she startled me and my finger slipped.”  
“Saw that coming!” Shouted Hanji, her giggling escalating to manic laughter. “What did you break?”  
“Her favourite vase which my father had commissioned as a gift for their wedding anniversary the previous year.”  
“Wow Mike, you almost put my antics to shame!” You gasped, finishing your soup and reaching for the napkin next to your bowl.  
“Hmm, almost...but not quite!” Shrugged Hanji, relaxing in her chair and affectionately rubbing the swell of her pregnant stomach.   
Turning his icy blue eyed gaze towards you, Erwin raised an expectant eyebrow.  
“I took Mike to a tavern back home in Trost a few days ago.” You smiled, fondly remembering how wonderful it had been to see all of your old friends again. “I challenged a Stationary Guard soldier to a arm wrestling match and won.”  
Unfortunately the military commander’s reaction to your bragging was not the one you had hoped for, in fact it was the complete opposite.  
Sighing deeply he once again turned to look at Mike, however what really worried you was that Hanji had dropped her happy go lucky attitude as well.  
The manic smile and giggling had immediately ceased and was now replaced by an uncomfortable frown.  
“What’s going on?” You questioned nervously, e/c eyes quickly flitting between the bespectacled brunette and her husband.  
“I think we should continue this conversation in private.” Said Erwin lowly, giving a subtle nod in the direction of Jean and Connie who were stood by the door, silently awaiting further instructions.  
Raising his head and inhaling deeply, Mike narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.  
“Very well.” He said firmly, a slight edge of distaste to his tone. “Then I suggest we move to the sitting room.”  
Swallowing hard you took the initiative and gestured for your guests to accompany you across the main hall to the door leading to the next room, sparing Mike a momentary glance before he gave the two servants instructions to clear the table and bring you all something to drink before following.

Upon entering the sitting room, Erwin and Hanji occupied one sofa while you and Mike seated yourselves opposite them on the other.  
A tense silence descended like a thick ominous fog, leaving you to draw the conclusion that the conversation would only be resumed when your refreshments were received and instructions were given that you were not to be disturbed.  
After what felt like an eternity, Jean entered the sitting room carrying a silver tray containing your drinks and placed it down on the table between the two sofas.   
“Thank you Jean.” Said Mike evenly. “Tell the others we do not wish to be disturbed unless it’s an emergency.”  
“Yes Master.” He replied, furrowing his brows and hurrying out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
“Okay what is this all about?” You growled.  
To hell with friendly formalities, you were sick to death of people keeping secrets from you.  
Erwin rubbed his bandaged arm and locked his intimidating gaze with yours, drawing a deep breath before speaking.  
“Hanji and I attended a social gathering last night at the Stohess Military Police headquarters, as you would expect Nile was in attendance.”  
Your eyes narrowed dangerously, just the mere mention of that name was enough to make your skin crawl.   
“He was disappointed that you had not responded to his invitation to attend a gathering at his manor a few days prior, which I am led to believe from Nile himself took place the day you and f/n returned from Trost.”  
“What are you trying to say?” Questioned Mike, keeping his voice low and steady.   
“It seems that the fact you would rather drink in a tavern with f/n and her friends than attend a social gathering with the rest of the aristocracy has hit a nerve.”  
“What Mike and I do is none of his damned business!” You snarled. “We’re not his subordinates, we don’t have to answer to him!”  
“F/n, Sweetie you don’t understand.” Said Hanji worriedly, flashing Erwin a split second smile when he handed her one of the cups from the tray. “Nile’s been saying some pretty vile things about you...and since you’re unwilling to try and integrate here, they aren’t exactly being quick to defend you.”  
“What has he been saying?” Asked Mike.   
“It turns out that Nile was in the same tavern as you during your trip to Trost and he took a very strong dislike to f/n’s public display of affection towards you.”  
“What are you talking about?”   
Your entire body was shaking by now, Nile had actually been there, in The Two Roses?   
The very idea that he had been in such close proximity to you and your friends made your blood run cold.  
“Members of the aristocracy don’t sit in their partners laps and indulge in passionate clinches.” Said Erwin evenly, breaking you out of your thoughts.  
“I am not a fucking aristocrat and I will behave how I damned well like when in my hometown!” You shouted angrily, making Hanji jump back and grip her stomach.   
Her puppy brown eyes widened behind her glasses, her lip trembling slightly as she struggled to remain calm for the sake of her baby.  
“It is of no concern to us how you and Mike behave.” Said the bushy browed commander calmly, resting a comforting hand on his wife’s thigh. “However I fear Nile has decided to use your reluctance to fit in with the rest of Wall Sina’s society for his own agenda, but to what end I’m afraid I cannot say.”  
“What’s he been saying about me?” You demanded, making no effort to apologize for your little outburst.  
“He’s been making speculations about your marriage to Mike and come up with some rather unsavoury theories about it.”  
“Such as?”  
Erwin frowned, wondering how best to word it without further angering you, but having now regained her composure and being from Wall Rose herself, Hanji decided to jump in.  
“He’s basically said that you’re a gold digger.” She said bluntly. “That you only married Mike for his wealth, he also passed comment on the way you interacted in Trost and is likening your actions to those of a whore.”  
“That sick bas-”  
“F/n calm down, getting angry isn’t going to help matters!” Said Mike sternly, placing a hand on your arm and fixing his gaze on Erwin. “What else has he been saying?”  
The blonde commander shook his head and sighed.  
“That was pretty much everything, although as I said already. F/n’s reluctance to embrace this way of life isn’t helping matters, she doesn’t exactly have many people rushing to defend her.”  
“All we’re saying is be careful.” Said Hanji softly. “Erwin and I might not be able to do much to defend you against the rumours Nile is so intent of spreading, but we can assist in helping you fit in here a little better.”  
“I’m not changing who I am for anyone.” You snorted dismissively. “Mike accepts me for who I am and if others don’t, well that’s their problem.”  
“F/n, Sweetie...Erwin and I do accept you for who you are.” Sighing and shaking her head, Hanji flashed you a sad smile. “You’re an intelligent young woman with a wonderful personality...but you must learn to at least try and make more of an effort to appear to fit in, if you don’t it just gives Nile more ammunition to use against you.”  
Folding your arms, you gritted your teeth and averted your gaze, desperately trying to fight back the urge to flip the table and storm out of the room.   
Mike exhaled deeply and stared across at his friends, feeling extremely uncomfortable with how quickly the mood had soured.   
“F/n and I are due to return to Wall Rose for her mother’s birthday celebrations in a few days.” He began, knowing all too well that since they needed to pass through Stohess to get beyond Wall Sina that they ran the risk of running into Nile. “I don’t suppose you would happen to know where he is going to be stationed around that time?”  
“Fortunately I do.” Said Erwin with a nod. “He’s due to travel to Ermich District first thing tomorrow morning, he’ll be there for at least fourteen days.”  
Your ears pricked at this information, if Nile was going to be in the east while they were in the south, then that meant that maybe you could convince Eren and Levi to accompany you to your mother’s birthday celebrations. Was that why Mike was asking?   
“That’s good to know.” Said Mike evenly, casting a worried glance in your direction for a moment.   
“Well then.” Hanji suddenly piped up, a smile once again gracing her features. “I say now we’ve gotten that messy business out of the way we get back to having a little bit of fun, I’d hate for the rest of our visit to be ruined by these revelations.”  
“I agree.” Nodded Erwin firmly. “I do apologize for any upset we have caused, but we felt it best that you were made aware.”  
“We appreciate it.” Said Mike, allowing his friends a small smile before everyone’s attention turned to you.   
Closing your eyes and sighing deeply you also nodded, opening your eyes and turning to face your visitors.   
“Yeah thanks for the warning, it’s good to know there are people here I can trust.”

Eventually the heavy rain that had plagued the morning finally began to wear off before eventually stopping altogether, allowing a few small slivers of sunlight to penetrate the heavy black clouds that still hung in the air and blotted out the dark sky.  
After indulging Erwin and Hanji with a few more tales of your past tavern antics, the tense atmosphere between you all was finally defused and their visit was able to end on a much more relaxed and happy note.  
Once again standing in the main entrance hall of the manor, you and Mike were joined by Levi who was waiting by the main doors to let your guests out.  
“Will you both be alright?” Whispered Hanji worriedly, offering her hand to Mike and frowning when he took it, placing a kiss on her knuckles.  
“We’ll be fine.” He reassured her, sparing you a quick glance as you flashed Erwin a smile when to took your hand and repeated Mike’s recent actions.   
“Just be careful, f/n’s volatile temper may well be her downfall and we would hate to see anything happen to either of you.”  
Mike nodded and smiled when Erwin approached and held out his uninjured arm.   
“I’ll arrange another visit when I’m ready to head out on my next expedition.” Said the blonde commander, engaging the taller male in a firm handshake while Hanji approached you, leaving the two men to talk.  
“F/n, Sweetie are you okay?” She inquired worriedly.   
“Yes I’m fine.” You smiled, cautiously eyeing her swollen stomach. “Sorry I lost my rag earlier, I hope I haven’t done anything to harm you or the baby.”  
“Oh she’s quite happily wriggling around trying to get comfortable!” Giggled the bespectacled brunette, leaning into you and placing a kiss on each cheek as you did the same to her. “Just don’t do anything stupid should you have the misfortune to run into Nile any time soon.”  
“I’ll try.”  
You knew that you couldn’t make any promises, knowing what you did about the vile Military Police commander coupled with this new information that had recently came to light only fanned the flames of your hatred for him even more.   
“Well, can’t say fairer than that.” She shrugged.  
“Ready to leave?” Asked Erwin, raising a bushy eyebrow at her as you moved to stand next to Mike.”  
“Yes, hopefully the ride home will be smoother now the rain has stopped.”  
“We’ll see you soon.”   
Mike nodded and watched with a neutral expression as Levi opened the door to let Erwin and Hanji leave, closing it behind them again and immediately making his way upstairs, brushing past you without even sparing you a glance. A move that did not go unnoticed by you or your husband.  
“Are you alright?” Asked Mike, clearly he was still concerned about your state of mind.  
“Yeah I’ll be fine, I just need to get out of this damn dress and blow off some steam.”  
“Of course, I’ll send Nanaba up to help you change.”  
“Thanks, I’ll see you later.”  
Mike nodded and watched as you walked towards the stairs, tutting and cursing as you lifted the dress to avoid treading on it as you ascended them.   
Shaking his head he made his way back through to the sitting room, hoping that some time relaxing and playing the piano would help take his mind off things.

Upon reaching the master bedroom, you found Levi leaning against the door waiting for you.  
His steel grey eyes narrowed as he turned to look at you when you approached, however when you opened your mouth to speak he abruptly cut you off.  
“Finished shouting yet Brat?”  
“Shit, you heard that huh?” You muttered, nervously rubbing the back of your neck.  
“Tch, I’m surprised the people who live in the Underground District didn’t hear you!”  
“What do you want Uncle Levi?” You sighed, folding your arms. “I’m desperate to get out of this damned dress and into something more comfortable before I drive myself crazy.”  
“I’ve given some serious thought to attending your mother’s birthday gathering.” He started evenly, furrowing his brows at the look of hope that suddenly found its way onto your features.   
“It’s not worth the risk with that bastard Nile sniffing around, I won’t be going.”  
“What?” You gasped. “We won’t need to see him, he’s gonna be in Ermich on official business for the next two weeks as of tomorrow, my mother’s birthday is in three days…”  
“My mind’s made up.” Snapped Levi, shutting you up instantly. “Eren and I won’t be going and that’s all there is to it, so let it go!”   
Swallowing hard you shrunk back nervously as he strode past you and made his way along the corridor back towards the stairs, almost bumping into Nanaba and knocking her back down them when he brushed past her.  
“What on earth is wrong with him?” Questioned the blonde maid, stopping beside you and opening the door to the master bedroom, holding it open so you could enter.  
“Who cares.” You sniffed angrily, walking through and starting to roughly untangle the braid that Hanji had put your hair into earlier. “Just help me get changed.”  
“My Lady is everything alright?” Closing and locking the door behind you, she waited until you had sat down before gently removing your hands from your head so she could sort your hair out for you.   
“I’m fine.” You lied through gritted teeth, desperately trying to hold back your tears. “Just help me get sorted and leave, I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“As you wish My Lady.” She replied, unfastening the back of your dress and allowing you to slip out of it so you could change back into your casual attire.   
Carefully returning the dress and shoes to their proper place in the wardrobe, she opened her mouth to speak but ended up thinking better of it when you returned to sit on the large bed and turned your back on her.  
Sighing and shaking her head she quickly and quietly left the room closing the door behind her.   
Only when you were certain you were alone did you allow your tears to fall.  
Throwing yourself forwards onto the bed you buried your face into the soft fluffy pillows and let out a muffled scream of frustration, wishing desperately that just for once you could be allowed to enjoy life without something coming along to try and destroy the happiness you were finally managing to build for yourself.


	31. A Night At The Villa

Standing in front of the full length mirror mounted onto the wardrobe door you frowned and sighed, studying your reflection.  
In less than an hour you and your husband were due to commence the journey to your parents Wall Rose villa for your mother’s birthday gathering.   
Sure it would be nice to see some familiar faces who weren’t going to judge you on your inability to act like a lady, something you’d had to put up with when you attended Hanji’s party a month ago, but that didn’t mean you were happy that your parents had requested formal attire of their attendees.  
“Are you sure I can’t convince you to do something with your hair My Lady?”   
“Huh?”   
Turning to face the sound of the voice, you were met by the concerned pale blue eyed gaze of Nanaba, a frown that rivalled your own currently displayed upon her face.  
“Your hair My Lady.” She repeated. “Are you sure I can’t convince you to let me style it rather than just leave it loose?”  
“No it’s fine as it is thanks.” You muttered, continuing to stare at your reflection.   
The blonde maid had picked out an elegant yet simple black ankle length silk halterneck dress that exposed your back and shoulder blades, there was also simple shoes and a shawl to match.   
There were no gloves this time and you had also insisted on no jewellery apart from your wedding ring since it wasn’t on the same scale of grandeur as a Wall Sina gathering.  
“Forgive me My Lady but…” Nanaba spoke again, but with a softer tone. “You’ve been very withdrawn for the past couple of days, are you feeling alright?”  
“I’ll be fine.” You said, waving a dismissive hand and turning to leave the room. “I’ll be on the veranda if anyone needs me.”  
“Yes My Lady.” Sighed Nanaba, watching you leave before proceeding to put away a large polished box containing a selection of extravagant jewellery which you had politely declined to choose anything from.

Making his way towards the main hall, Levi looked up at the sound of someone descending the stairs.   
Meeting you at the bottom, he fixed you with a stoic frown when you turned your head and glanced at him before walking away.  
“Tch, still sulking I see.” He scoffed, following a short distance behind you.  
Gritting your teeth you remained silent, refusing to give him the satisfaction of an answer. However Levi wasn’t prepared to just leave you alone without making more attempts to rattle your cage.  
“You know the reason I can’t leave the manor, so quit acting like a brat.”  
“Oh please, don’t flatter yourself!” You scoffed, briskly striding through the main hall and over towards the doors leading to the veranda. “You know damn well the last thing I want is to lose you the way I lost Uncle Farlan, but my entire world doesn’t revolve around you!”  
Furrowing his brows and causing his already natural frown to deepen, Levi regarded you silently for a moment.   
“What’s going on with you recently?” He asked, folding his arms and staring at you when you finally stopped upon reaching the balustrade and leaned on it, taking several shaky breaths. “You’ve been acting strangely for the past few days.”  
“It’s nothing.”  
“F/n.”  
Biting your lower lip and dragging it back between your teeth you sighed and shook your head.  
“Every time I get the slightest chance of a bit of happiness, it gets snatched away from me. I’m sick of it, why can’t I just have one thing go right for once in my damned life?”  
“Tch, because that’s not how it works.” Snorted your uncle, moving to stand beside you and looking out across the lush green grass towards the black iron fence.   
“Don’t I just know it.” You remarked, turning to look at him and smiling sadly. “I’ll give my parents your regards, I’m sure they’ll come through for a visit soon if they find time.”  
Clicking his tongue thoughtfully and nodding, Levi took the hint and made his way along the veranda to the steps, stopping again and glancing back over his shoulder before descending them.  
“I meant what I said the first time I saw you dressed up like a lady, you scrub up well Brat...” He called softly. “Farlan would’ve been impressed if he could see you now.”  
Looking up and swallowing hard at his words, you looked in his direction and allowed him a genuine smile.  
“Thanks Uncle Levi.”  
Turning away he walked down the steps and turned the corner, disappearing from view and leaving you alone with your thoughts.  
You knew it was selfish of you to ask him to leave the manor and spend the evening with you and your parents, knowing that Wall Rose was no the safe haven it once was now it had been made crystal clear that Nile was prepared to stop at nothing to get what he wanted.  
Yet one small part of you wished he would change his mind and throw caution to the wind just this once while their common oppressor was temporarily out of the way.

Making his way around to the stables, Levi silently contemplated his recent conversation with you.  
He could completely understand how you felt, but unfortunately there wasn’t a lot he could currently do about it.  
It had been far too long since he was able to just relax and enjoy the freedom he had been privileged to when his surface citizenship had been granted, truth be told he would’ve given anything to be able to go beyond the gate of the manor right now and not have to worry about looking over his shoulder in fear of his life.  
Farlan certainly wouldn’t have wanted him to hide away like some sort of criminal, his dying words had been that he wanted Levi to continue living on the surface and be happy...which to a certain extent he was.  
He had Eren now and you had come back into his life, but despite that, he still didn’t have the freedom to be truly happy like his dead lover wanted and that really gnawed away at him.  
Tutting in annoyance he looked up when the sound of whinnying horses reached his ears as he approached the stable yard.  
With less than an hour to go before you and Mike departed, Eren was busy preparing the carriage.   
So far he had already hitched up one dark brown horse and was now busy fumbling with the harness for another one. Muttering away to himself as he worked, he paused momentarily to pat the animal’s neck when it became a little restless.  
“Hey, are you nearly ready to go?”  
Eren jumped and looked around, smiling when he saw the raven haired male approach.  
“Almost, after I take the carriage around to the front I can go and get changed ready to leave.” He paused a moment, furrowing his brows thoughtfully. “Will I need to be in formal attire since I’m only driving the carriage and not actually attending the gathering?”  
“Not as formal as you would be if you were escorting them to a gathering here no.” Said Levi evenly. “Just put on a clean suit and tidy your hair, you’ve got straw sticking out of it.”  
“Alright then.” Nodded the young stable boy, staring at the older male for a moment before speaking again. “It’s going to be strange not being able to see you until tomorrow morning...I’ll miss you.”  
Levi didn’t respond, not even with an annoyed click of his tongue, he simply watched him silently.   
“Hurry up and sort the carriage, then go get washed and changed. I need a word with Mike before he leaves.”

“Ah My Lady there you are.”  
You turned around and raised an eyebrow at the familiar voice behind you, adjusting the shawl and flicking a lock of stray hair back behind your ear.  
“What is it Nanaba?”  
“Your husband is waiting for you in the entrance hall My Lady, you will be leaving for Wall Rose in five minutes.”  
“I see…” You mused quietly, more to yourself than the blonde maid.  
Casting one last glance back towards the early afternoon, sun you turned on your heels and followed her back into the manor, acknowledging Connie and Jean with a brief nod when they looked up from cleaning the floor and smiled at you before making your way through the double doors that led to the entrance hall.  
A small smile tugged at your lips upon seeing your husband stood waiting patiently for you, gently brushing down the sleeves of his smart black suit.   
He also wore shiny black shoes and a crisp white shirt beneath the jacket, but you couldn’t help but notice the absence of a tie...maybe with it being a Wall Rose gathering he was trying to be slightly more casual whilst still remaining formal?  
Looking towards you he smiled softly at your approach, taking in your appearance and nodding approvingly while offering you his arm.  
“You look beautiful as always f/n.”   
“You’re not looking so bad yourself.” You replied, linking your arm through his.  
“We’ll be returning one hour before midnight.” Said Mike, looking past you to where Nanaba was currently stood.   
“Yes My Lord, have a pleasant outing.”  
Mike nodded and waved her away, waiting until she had ascended the stairs before flashing you a knowing smile when you raised a questioning eyebrow as to why the two of you were not making your way outside to the carriage.  
“We’ll be leaving in a moment, we’re just waiting on someone else joining us.”  
Opening your mouth to ask who, you were abruptly cut off by the double doors to the main hall opening and a short male with slicked back raven hair dressed in a clean suit white shirt and cravat walked through them.  
“Uncle Levi?” You gasped, blinking rapidly.   
You were so used to seeing him with his hair simply hanging in neat bangs either side of his eyes, that to see it slicked back like a proper gentleman forced you to make sure it was really him.  
“Tch, who else?” He remarked. “Are we going to this gathering or not?”  
“I...but...I...I…”  
Mike chuckled lowly, but it was Levi who spoke up again when you failed to form a coherent sentence.  
“I changed my mind, that’s all there is to it.” He shrugged, sweeping past you and heading out of the main door.  
“I don’t...I don’t believe it!” You muttered, turning to look at Mike, wondering if he had anything to do with your uncle’s sudden decision to accompany you after all.  
“He came to see me about half an hour ago inquiring as to how safe he and Eren would be if he chose to come with us.” Said Mike evenly. “I informed him that if he rode in the carriage with us, no one would question his identity. Furthermore your parent’s gathering is invitation only, Nile won’t be able to infiltrate it without grounds for suspecting criminal activity…”  
“Plus he’s in Ermich District for the next fourteen days.”  
“Exactly, Levi and Eren will be perfectly safe.”  
“Thank you, this means a lot to me.” You smiled gratefully. “My parents will appreciate it too.”  
Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on your forehead and looked into your e/c eyes for a moment, relishing the softness that radiated towards him.  
“Your carriage awaits...My Lady.” He said with a charming smile, knowing that you always enjoyed that little play on words as a means of poking fun at each other when it was just the two of you.  
“Thank you...My Lord!” You giggled, allowing him to lead you to the main doors leading out of the manor and down the steps to the waiting carriage.

The journey to Wall Rose was a pleasant one.  
Thankfully as Mike predicted, their little entourage had no problems passing through the gates of Stohess District, although you suspected this was mainly because the Stationary Guards manning them were snowed under with checking merchants wagons rather than the aristocrats and their high class carriages.  
Naturally Levi had been tense throughout the journey, not that you particularly blamed him.   
This was the first time he had ventured beyond the gates of the manor in ten years, so it was understandable that he wouldn’t let his guard down until you reached your parents villa...yet even then he would probably still be on high alert.  
While Wall Rose was free from traditionalists, there was always the small risk that Nile would send some of his more...vicious followers on a hunt for the raven haired male that had managed to escape his twisted version of “punishment” for longer than most. Fortunately though you doubted they would find anything, your parents villa was in the middle of the open countryside, isolated and relatively safe. There was no way in your mind anyone would be able to get close enough to spy on proceedings, since there was nowhere to hide and setting up a small camp would be far too obvious you felt quite comfortable in the knowledge that the minor element of danger was behind you for now.

“We’re here!” Called Eren from the front of the carriage and bringing the horses to a halt at the gates.  
“Name and attendees please.” Said a male voice from outside the carriage.   
“Mike and f/n Zacharius, accompanied by Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman.” Replied the stable boy.  
Looking out of the carriage window you blinked once when a tall well dressed man, approached and looked inside.  
A smile spread across his lips a moment later upon seeing you.  
“Well don’t you scrub up well?”   
“You look rather dapper yourself Thomas.” You grinned with relief at recognizing your father’s market stall assistant.  
“Your parents will be pleased to see you dressed like a lady for once.” He chuckled, returning to the front of the carriage and once again addressing Eren as he opened the gates. “Follow the path round to the right, there’s an area near the stables that has been prepared for carriage parking.  
“Thanks.” Nodded Eren, gently flicking the reins and encouraging the horses forward.  
“You okay Uncle Levi?” You asked worriedly when the carriage jerked forward again.  
“It’s strange being back here.” He mused, frowning and observing the manor.   
“Yeah I imagine it would be...but you and Eren will be safe here. My parents have taken every precaution they can to make sure none of Nile’s goons can make it inside.”  
You hoped you sounded more confident than you felt, knowing that the vile extremist had been in close proximity to you on your last visit to Wall Rose...probably being sat mere meters away from you made your stomach twist violently.   
It just showed how sneaky the man could be and in all honesty it absolutely terrified you.  
Still your parents were well aware of how slippery he was and you felt confident that they would already have taken every necessary measure to ensure that no harm would come to any of you.

After disembarking the carriage, you followed the path back round the villa to the main entrance, finding the doors already open and your parents stood in the foyer greeting their guests.  
“F/n! Mike!” Smiled your mother, rushing forward to meet you.  
Her hair was styled into thick waves and pinned up into a bun, while her elegant long sleeved deep red dress swished around her ankles as she moved.   
“Hello Mother.” You greeted, inhaling sharply when she embraced you a little too tightly.   
“Oh look at you, you’re so beautiful when you actually make an effort!”  
“Ugh spare me!” You scoffed lowly, adjusting your dress and flicking your hair back over your shoulder.  
“So tell me Mike, how long did it take for Nanaba to wrestle her into that dress?” Laughed your father, leisurely strolling up to your little group and putting an arm around you before placing a kiss on your cheek.  
“I doubt Nanaba could force f/n to do anything against her will.” Mike snorted in amusement, shaking the other man’s hand before taking your mother’s and placing a kiss on her knuckles. “Although I believe there was probably a very heated discussion over it.”  
Your mother giggled and turned her attention to Levi and Eren, her eyes and smile widening when she noticed the raven haired male.  
“Levi, you came!”   
Before he could react, he found himself subjected to a bone crunching hug.  
“I’d almost forgotten how handsome you are when you slick your hair back like that.” She said softly, loosening her grip on him slightly when he hesitantly returned the gesture.  
“Okay how much has she had to drink?” You inquired with a grimace of embarrassment, causing your father to chuckle when your mother ignored you and turned her attention to Eren.  
“Ah you must be...Eren right?” She asked, earning her a small nod and a nervous smile. “Levi and f/n have mentioned you to us, it’s nice to finally meet you.”  
“Nice to...to meet you...too.” He stuttered, shakily taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles the way Mike had done.  
“He’s never attended a social gathering before so go easy on him.” You interjected, wondering if your mother was going to end up giving him a hug as well, since she seemed to be giving them out left and right at the moment.  
“Oh don’t be nervous my dear.” She said kindly. “It’s only a simple affair, we’ll be sitting down for a meal shortly when everyone arrives and then there’s going to be music and dancing. So just relax and enjoy yourself.”  
“Thank you.” Nodded Eren, swallowing hard and shaking hands with your father.  
“Go on through and find a seat at the top table, we’ll join you shortly.” He said, letting go of the young stable boy and gesturing for you all to go through to the dining hall.  
You nodded and allowed Mike to lead you away, closely followed by Eren and Levi, leaving your parents to continue greeting their guests.

The dining hall was alive with conversation when you entered and made your way to the top table where your parents would be sitting.  
A corner near the door had been reserved for what you could only assume were musicians, who once they were settled and had dined with the rest of you would be occupying the space and providing the evening’s entertainment.  
The tables had been laid out in a “T” shape, the top one being reserved for family only, mainly your parents, yourself and Mike, however you couldn’t help but notice two extra places had been set for Eren and Levi on the off chance they would attend.   
A small pang of guilt tugged at your heart when you remembered that today would’ve been Farlan’s birthday as well, him being your mother’s twin of course. You couldn’t help but wonder if it would also put a slight downer on the event for Levi too, imagined it would but doubted that he would say anything, especially in front of Eren.  
“Your parents have a nice villa.” Said Eren, interrupting your thoughts and causing you to glance back at him.  
“My father decided to buy it when his merchant company started to become successful.” You mused, smiling at Mike when he pulled out a chair for you, allowing you to sit down first before occupying the empty chair on your left a moment later.   
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like this in Wall Maria. It’s mainly farmland out there.”  
Making sure to leave two seats empty for your parents, he sat down and turned to talk to Levi while you looked around the dining hall.  
There were seats for roughly forty to fifty guests, all fellow merchants from Trost and other small villages in the local area. Several you recognized and some you didn’t, the younger ones of course you remembered from the days gone by when you would hide under the table with them eating cake and complaining about how boring these kind of functions were.   
Of course there were times when you got caught and were scolded for your actions, however if you were lucky it was usually Farlan that found you all and instead of telling your parents, he would sneak you all more sweet treats and suggest to everyone that you’d all gone outside to play near the stables.  
A small smile found its way onto your face at the happy memories, wondering what he would’ve thought if he could see you now…  
“Right I think that’s everyone.” Said a voice on your right, followed by the sound of a chair being pulled back and your mother occupying it.  
Looking past her towards Eren and Levi, you saw your father move to stand in front of his chair and pick up his fork, tapping it against the side of his wine glass to shush the crowd and gain their attention.  
Silence fell over the dining hall and all eyes turned towards the top table, eagerly awaiting the commencement of the event.  
“First of all I’d like to thank you all for your attendance this evening, to help my beautiful wife celebrate her birthday.” Smiled your father. “Secondly I would like you all to raise a glass to my deceased brother in law Farlan, who would also have been another year older today.”  
You swallowed hard, quickly glancing to your left when you felt a hand rest over yours and give it a reassuring squeeze.   
Meeting your husband’s gaze you afforded him a small smile before turning back to your father as he raised his glass, the other guests following suit.   
“To Farlan and m/n.”  
“To Farlan and m/n.” Repeated the guests.   
“Now without further to do, let the evening celebrations commence!”  
Looking past your parents when the room applauded your father’s speech, you sighed and fixed your sights on Levi. You couldn’t help noticing a frown fall over his face at the mention of his former lover, hopefully Eren wouldn’t be offended by it, but either way it was bound to lead to a slight tension if the younger male decided to start asking questions…

After a delicious three course meal, the musicians your father had hired for the evening made their way over to where their instruments had been set up and took their seats, preparing to play so that the other attendees could dance.  
As expected, you weren’t really in the mood for socialising with the other guests...mainly because the few you had already spoken to were taking far too much of an interest in your marriage and asking uncomfortable questions about when you would be expecting the pitter patter of tiny feet.   
In an effort to try and keep your recently eaten food in your stomach and prevent you from giving them much harsher responses than would’ve been appropriate, you had concocted the idea of giving Eren a guided tour of the villa.   
It was an idea that did not particularly go down well with your parents, but rather than risk a falling out on what was meant to be a joyous occasion, they reluctantly agreed.   
Relieved at having a perfect excuse to sneak away for a while and avoid the main party, you led Eren out of the dining hall and decided to show him around the upstairs first before finishing in the gardens, however what you failed to notice was the conspiratorial looks that were exchanged between your parents, uncle and husband as you and Eren made your escape…

“How have things been since you returned to Wall Sina?” Whispered your father as Mike moved to sit in the seat you had previously occupied.  
“Nile has been stirring up trouble since I refused an invitation to a social gathering he was hosting, it turns out I was right about him being in that tavern f/n took me to.”  
Levi’s eyes narrowed marginally, your mother raising a hand to her mouth to try and catch the shocked gasp that escaped her lips.  
“He’s been telling all who will listen that f/n behaves like a whore and only married me for financial gain.”   
“Has he tried personally approaching you?” Questioned your father sternly, casting a quick glance around the room to make sure none of the other mingling guests were within earshot.   
“No, f/n and I haven’t left the manor since returning. Erwin and Hanji were the ones who told us what he was doing, they also informed us that he’s in Ermich District for the next fourteen days.”  
“So that’s why you risked coming here?” Asked your mother, turning to Levi and smiling sadly. “I would’ve understood if you’d said no, the last thing I want is to put you in danger.”  
“Tch, I wasn’t going to originally.” Said Levi lowly, folding his arms and leaning back in his seat. “When f/n and Mike told me Nile wouldn’t be anywhere near Stohess or Wall Rose I decided to take a chance...I knew how much it would mean to you and the brat.”  
“Still calling her a “brat” after all these years.” Chuckled your father, picking up his glass of wine and raising it to his lips. “You really haven’t changed have you Levi?”  
Rolling his eyes Levi turned to look out of the window behind him momentarily, his brows furrowing when he thought he saw a shadowy figure pass by it.  
Blinking twice he curled his lip thoughtfully, he could just be paranoid since it was his first time leaving the manor in ten years, but he was sure that he had seen someone sneaking past under the cover of the now darkening night sky.   
“Levi, is everything okay?”   
Turning back to face your mother, Levi nodded and reached for his glass of wine.  
Carefully picking it up by the rim he brought it to his lips and slowly sipped the sparkling liquid, perhaps he had just seen you or Eren walking past the window on your way back to the gathering…

“So now you’ve had your first villa tour.” You giggled, leading Eren past the stables and around to the gardens at the rear of the building. “What do you think?”  
“It’s very small compared to Master Mike’s manor.” Mused the emerald eyed male with a small smile.   
“Well what did you expect?” You scoffed, lightly shoving his shoulder. “This is Wall Rose, not the stuck up high society snob fest that is Wall Sina!”  
“Do you really find life there so bad?”   
“It has it’s good points.” You mused, shrugging your shoulders and lightly kicking some of the loose stones of the path with the toe of your shoe. “It is kinda boring though.”  
“My main problem is I miss my mother, I write to her as often as I can but...”   
“Yeah, I miss my friends back in The Two Roses.” You sighed. “Still I can always go back and visit, hell Mike even had such a good time he wants to go again.”  
“Wall Rose is a lot closer than Shiganshina though.”   
“Would you like me to have a word with Mike about giving you some time off so you can go home for a while?”   
Eren’s head jerked up, his jaw dropping open at your suggestion.   
“You’d do that for me?”   
“Of course I would!” You laughed, lightly shoving his shoulder. “Although I don’t understand why you’ve never asked him yourself, I’m sure he wouldn’t have objected.”  
“I doubt he would, but to be honest I’ve kind of been afraid to go home in case I happened to run into my dad. I really don’t think I could face him without getting mad about the way he just abandoned us.”  
“Understandable.” You nodded, thinking back to how upset you had been when Levi left after Farlan’s death and how you felt like he didn’t want to be a part of your family anymore. “I tell you what, leave it with me and I’ll see what I can do.”  
“Thanks f/n, you’re a really good friend.” Smiled Eren. “So are we heading back inside now?”   
“Yeah you go ahead, I just want a few minutes by myself.”  
“Oh, okay then.”  
Smiling warmly, you watched the young stable boy make his way back to the main doors leading into the villa before turning your gaze to the night sky.  
A gentle breeze picked up and parted the dark clouds, allowing the moonlight to peek through the gaps and illuminate the open fields below in an eerie yet beautiful pale silver light.   
Clicking your tongue thoughtfully when the breeze became slightly harsher, you shivered slightly against it, feeling goosebumps rise on your exposed arms.  
“Okay that’s enough fresh air I reckon.” You giggled to yourself, crossing your arms over your chest and running your hands over your forearms to try and warm yourself up a little before starting to walk back to the villa.   
However you were soon stopped in your tracks by the sound of footsteps that did not belong to you crunching along the path towards you.  
“Why Lady Zacharius, what are you doing out here alone?” Asked a rather sinister voice that made your blood run cold. “Don’t tell me your husband has seen fit to let you wander around outside by yourself at this time of night? Anything could happen to you!”  
Swallowing hard you slowly turned to face the source of the voice, your e/c eyes widening when you locked gazes with a tall dark haired male in a tailored black suit and white shirt, wearing a red bolo tie around his neck…


	32. Exposed

Tensing up in his seat, Mike’s pale blue eyes widened marginally when an unpleasant scent caught his nostrils.  
Turning his head to the window, he sniffed the air and furrowed his brows, looking in the opposite direction he repeated the process, trying to confirm the location and who the scent belonged to.  
“Mike?” Asked your father, sparing the musicians a glance when they ceased playing and the dancers stopped to moving, a small round of applause filling the dining hall. “What’s wrong?”  
Inhaling sharply when he finally confirmed whose scent he had picked up on, Mike froze.   
His adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed hard, staring straight ahead and completely oblivious to everything else happening around him.  
“Where are Eren and f/n?”   
“Probably still wandering around the villa...why?”  
“D/n, what’s going on?” Questioned your mother, ending her conversation with Levi and turning to look at the other two men she was sat with, placing a hand on your father’s arm.   
“We have to find Eren and f/n, now!” Replied Mike, standing from his seat with such abrupt force that he sent it skidding back across the wooden floor with a loud screech, almost knocking it over.   
“Hey, answer the damned question!” Growled Levi, finally deciding he wasn’t prepared to put up with the tall blonde’s sudden evasiveness.  
“Nile.” Said Mike lowly, looking towards them with a stoic frown. “He’s here!”

Your jaw clenched as you fought to regain your composure when the vile Military Police commander leisurely strolled out of the shadows towards you.   
Clasping his hands behind his back, his polished shoes crunched across the loose stones of the path, while a sinister smile played on his thin lips.   
‘What the hell is he doing here?’ Screamed a panicked voice in your head, making your head pound and your throat go dry.  
Why wasn’t he in the Ermich District area of Wall Sina like Erwin and Hanji had told you he would be? Surely they hadn’t betrayed you?  
It was a horrible thing to assume and you felt guilty for even considering it.  
Erwin was Mike’s best friend, they were practically like brothers since they had grown up together. Furthermore it was the Survey Corps commander himself who had warned you about Nile, there was no way he would knowingly put Mike in a dangerous situation...had they been deliberately fed false information?  
“Commander Dok.” You greeted, straightening your posture and trying to keep your voice neutral. You desperately hoped he would assume that you were merely shivering because of the chill in the air and not out of fear. “I wasn’t aware that you were going to be attending this gathering.”  
Finally halting in front of you, Nile bowed slightly and reached for your hand. Raising it to his lips and maintaining eye contact, he placed an unnervingly delicate kiss on your knuckles.  
It took all of your willpower not to cringe and swipe your hand away at the gesture, but you knew that you had to keep as calm as possible and not do anything that would arouse his suspicions.  
“My invitation must have been misplaced.” He smirked, releasing your hand. “Messengers can be so unreliable, I prefer to attend to matters that need my attention face to face wherever possible if you know what I mean.”  
“Quite.” You nodded, allowing yourself a tight smile and resisting the urge to wipe your hand on your dress to try and cleanse yourself of his touch. “Although I wasn’t aware that you were such a close...associate of my parents.”  
Placing his hands behind his back again, Nile shrugged nonchalantly.  
“Oh your family and I got back a long way Lady Zacharius...a very long way.”  
‘Only because you’ve been persecuting us for the best part of a decade you bastard!’ Snarled the voice in your head, once more internally speaking the words you wished you were brave enough to say aloud.  
“You still haven’t answered my question.”   
Your brows furrowed momentarily, however you refused to break eye contact with him.  
“Why has your husband left you out here alone?” He clarified. “Anything could happen to you on a night like this.”  
“Are you threatening me?” You growled defensively before you could stop yourself.  
A low chuckle rumbled in Nile’s throat, bringing his arms from behind his back he slowly clapped his hands in mocking applause, causing you to raise your eyebrows.  
“I’m so glad you decided to finally drop the naive little girl act f/n.” He cooed sweetly. “It’s going to make our little chat so much more...interesting.”

“Any sign of them?” Called your father from the stairs, looking down over the polished metal banister rail to where your mother currently stood near the door leading to the rooms at the rear of the villa.  
“They’re not in the sitting room, kitchen or cellar, did you make sure to check the attic and roof terrace?”  
“Yes I did, they aren’t there.”  
“D/n what are we going to do?” She asked, choking out a sob and wringing her hands. “This is a disaster!”  
A moment later the doors to the dining hall opened and Mike stepped through, closing them behind him.  
“Mike, any luck?” Inquired your father, hurrying down the stairs and meeting him at the bottom.  
“They’ve not returned to the dining hall and there was no one on the veranda, Levi is checking the gardens.”  
“Are you sure that’s wise?” Frowned your mother worriedly. “If Nile sees him…”  
“He’s assured me he’ll be careful.” Replied Mike, however there was a strong edge of concern to his voice. “Let’s not forget Levi is formally from the Underground District, I doubt he’s lost his touch when it comes to using stealth to evade tense situations. Also knowing him, he will most likely only reveal himself to Nile if he threatens to hurt Eren or f/n.”  
Suddenly the main doors leading into the villa opened, earning their immediate and undivided attention when a lone young male walked through them.   
“Eren?” Asked your husband, frowning at the fact he was alone. “Where’s f/n?”  
“She said she wanted a moment alone.” He answered, his emerald eyes nervously flicking between Mike and your parents. “Is everything alright?”  
“You stupid boy!” Screeched your mother, rushing forward and grabbing his shoulders before proceeding to shake him rather violently. “Why did you leave her out there alone? Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”  
“M/n stop it!” Snapped your father, pulling her away from the young stable boy.  
“What...what’s going on?” Asked Eren, fearfully backing away.  
“Eren, go back into the dining hall and don’t come out unless either myself, f/n’s parents, Levi or f/n come and find you.” Mike ordered sternly, fixing the now terrified stable boy with a harsh stare. “Am I making myself clear.”  
“Y-yes Master.” He nodded, hastily retreating towards the dining hall doors without further question.   
“What do we do now?” Said your mother shakily, her voice cracking as tears welled in her eyes at the endless ways this night could take a more dramatic turn. “If Nile finds f/n first or even worse, Levi catches sight of him…”  
“Calm yourself down and go back to our guests.” Instructed your father, placing his hands on her upper arms and rubbing them in a comforting manner. “We can’t afford to cause a stir, not with so many people around. Mike and I will search the gardens for f/n and Levi...hopefully we can find them before Nile does.”

“You really aren’t much of a man are you?” You snickered, watching Nile closely when his smirk instantly disappeared and was replaced by a sneer. “Threatening a woman, then again you Military Police pigs have always been workshy cowards!”  
To hell with being polite, if this asshole was going to start dishing out threats against you, then you were well within your rights to throw a few insults around.   
“You can dress like a lady all you want f/n.” Scoffed Nile. “You’re always going to be a common little whore!”  
“A “common little whore” you wanted for yourself!” A humourless laugh came forth from your lips at remembering what your father had told you, if that was how he wanted to play, then so be it. “I mean let’s face it, no woman with functioning eyes in her skull would piss on you if you were on fire...let alone marry you!”   
Nile’s sharp amber eyes narrowed dangerously, however you continued to provoke him without allowing him time to answer.   
“Oh I know all about your plan to try and force my father to give you my hand in marriage, I bet it really pissed you off when you received an invitation to attend my wedding to Mike...knowing that he had me and you couldn’t!”  
Taking a large step towards you so you were nearly chest to chest, the angry commander raised a hand to your face.  
An audible grunt forced its way past your now pursed lips when he roughly pushed your head back, forcing you to crane your neck painfully and making maintaining eye contact extremely difficult.   
“You should be thankful it was Mike you ended up marrying and not me!” He snarled menacingly. “Had you been my wife, I’d have slapped that cocky little attitude out of yours out of you by now!”  
Gritting your teeth when his thumb and index finger tightened painfully on your jawline, you reached up and grabbed his wrist.  
Digging deep into your recently resurfaced childhood memories of when Levi and Farlan had taught you how to defend yourself should anyone try attacking you, you sought out the pressure point at the centre of the vein just below Nile’s palm and drove your thumbnail into it as hard as possible.   
Seconds later you were rewarded with a hiss of discomfort as his hand was withdrawn from your face.   
“Now you see, that’s the thing about us common little whores.” You smiled smugly, rather relishing his offensive little nickname for you and adopting a sweet innocent tone of voice. “If anyone tries to hit us, we hit back...twice as hard!”   
Rubbing his sore wrist and examining the painful crescent mark indentation in his skin, Nile once again narrowed his eyes and glared at you with a burning hatred.   
It was time to unleash the full extent of his wrath and teach you a lesson you would never forget…

“Damnit where the hell are those brats hiding?” Muttered Levi.  
He had finally finished checking the stables and area to the side of it that all of the guest’s carriages were currently occupying, all that was left now was the rear of the villa.   
“Levi!” Called a male voice from behind him.  
Turning around, he was met by the shadowy figure of your father running across the grass towards him.  
“Have you found them?” Asked the raven haired male, his natural frown deepening when your father shook his head.   
“We’ve found Eren but not f/n, she’s still out here somewhere. I’m honestly starting to fear the worst.”  
Clicking his tongue thoughtfully Levi nodded and looked down the dark path leading to the back of the villa.   
“Levi be careful.” Pleaded your father. “Nile could be anywhere, just concentrate on finding f/n and getting back inside without being seen. Once we know you’re all inside we can find a place to hide you until we work out how to get rid of him without causing a ruckus.”  
“Tch, I’m not planning on confronting him if I can help it.”   
“Good, we don’t want to see you end up like Farlan. We’ve worked too hard to protect you all these years, I’d never forgive myself if something were to happen to you...and neither would m/n or f/n for that matter.”  
Giving your father a firm nod, Levi quickly made his way down the dark path towards the rear of the villa, making sure to stick as close to the shadows of the wall as possible.  
He was almost at the corner of the building when the sound of voices reached his ears.   
Furrowing his brows and keeping his body up against the wall, he silently shifted along the side of the villa and risked a peek around the corner to the moonlit path that encircled it.  
“Damnit!” He whispered, his steel grey eyes widening in horror when he saw a young woman in a black dress stood talking to a tall thin man with scraggy black hair dressed in a black suit with the pale moonlight reflecting off his red bolo tie...Nile had already found you.

Nile smirked mirthlessly, folding his arms across his chest and staring into your e/c eyes.  
Part of him was impressed that you had the nerve to stand up to him, most of the other people he had terrorised throughout the years were reduced to snivelling wrecks at the mere mention of his name, but not you.   
It was almost amusing how feisty and ready to fight you were...still it wasn’t a big deal, he would soon remedy that little problem.  
“You’re so much like your father aren’t you?” He sneered, cocking his head to one side. “Brash, arrogant and a quite the thorn in my side.”  
“I think you’ll find it’s the opposite way around, you are the thorn in our sides.” You challenged. “My family has never done any harm to you, so what the fuck is your problem with us?”  
“You know f/n, you really should think before you start running that pretty little mouth of yours...you never know who might be listening.”  
“What are you droning on about?” You asked in a bored tone, placing your hands on your hips and grimacing.   
This moron loved the sound of his own voice far too much in your opinion.  
The sinister smile was once again back on Nile’s face, you had played right into his hands and you didn’t even know it, he had you right where he wanted you.  
“I’m talking about your recent return to Trost...mainly when you were leaving The Two Roses tavern and talking about an old friend of the family.”  
Furrowing your brows you remained silent, however when he spoke again you felt your heart drop as a terrible realization began to creep up on you.  
“You decided to buy a bottle of Trost’s finest rum to take back to Wall Sina with you.” Continued Nile in a matter of fact tone of voice, before approaching and deciding to walk around you. He paused for a moment to brush a lock of stray h/l h/c hair back behind your ear, chuckling lowly at the disgusted shudder when his fingertips grazed your temple. “Apparently, Levi likes to mix in into his tea to make a drink called “Gunfire” I believe he made you some on your first night at Mike’s manor.”  
Your breath hitched in your throat, eyes widening in panic as Nile once again resumed his slow walk around you.   
“You see f/n, you and your family aren’t as clever as you first thought. You didn’t honestly believe that I wouldn’t end up eventually finding out where you’ve been hiding that filthy underground rat all these years did you?”  
“You bastard!” You growled, hot angry tears forming in your eyes. “You sick fucking bastard!”   
“The most amusing part is that your dear husband is also guilty of helping a wanted criminal evade capture, however I happen to be feeling generous tonight.” He mused, scratching the dark stubble that lined his chin and pressing his face closer to yours. “Hand over Levi Ackerman and I will leave you and your family in peace, if you refuse...well...you can all give your dear old Uncle Farlan my warmest regards!”  
Before you could even register what you were doing, the sound of skin being slapped echoed across the villa’s rear garden, followed closely by the sound of rapid panting breaths being forced out from between your gritted teeth.  
Nile’s head had been forced to the side with such force that you were almost certain you heard the vertebrae in his neck crack.   
Slowly turning back to face you, he raised a hand to the large stinging patch of red skin where your open palm had met his face seconds before.   
“You shouldn’t have done that f/n!” He growled, reaching out to grab you again.  
“Lay one finger on her and it’ll be the last thing you ever do!”   
Jumping at the sound of the voice, you should’ve been relieved to see who it belonged to, yet all you could feel was guilt that he had been the one to come to your aid.  
‘No!’ You screamed internally. ‘No, this wasn’t supposed to happen!’  
Nile’s amber eyes widened with delight, an excited smile slowly spreading across his lips when a short raven haired male in a black suit, white shirt and cravat stepped out of the shadows and into the pale moonlight.  
“Levi Ackerman!” He declared proudly. “How nice to finally see you again!”  
Levi’s eyes narrowed dangerously, however it was you who he focused his attention on.  
“Your parents are looking for you.”  
“Then you had better not keep them waiting had you Lady Zacharius?” Said Nile lightheartedly, removing his hand from his face to reveal the now angry red mark where you had struck him. “Oh and do be sure to make them aware of my offer, I’m a very busy man and I would prefer to have an answer as soon as possible.”  
Shaking with a combination of fear and rage, you fought back the urge to slap him again.  
What would it achieve? The damage had already been done, the bastard had known where Levi was hiding since your return to Trost with Mike to show him the life you had been forced to leave behind after marrying him...this whole nightmare was your fault.  
Shooting Nile one last look of pure disgust, you turned your back on him and approached Levi.  
“I’m so sorry.” You choked, your voice barely above a whisper as he gently took your arm and led you away, glancing back over his shoulder and raising an eyebrow when the vile oppressor he’d spent so long hiding from smiled gleefully, revelling in his little victory.

Having searched the front area outside of the villa again, Mike decided to head around to the rear.  
Your father was once again checking the interior to see if you had perhaps returned and decided to grab some sweets from the kitchen with the intentions of disappearing somewhere private to eat them, the same way you had done as a child.  
Furrowing his brows in concern, Mike continued following the dark path around the villa towards the rear gardens.   
However after a short distance, the sound of footsteps crunching off the loose stones that were not his own soon reached his ears.  
Stopping to sniff the air when the cold night breeze picked up again, he soon caught the scent of the two people heading his way...one male and one female.  
“Uncle Levi, I think there’s someone up ahead!” He heard a familiar voice gasp in panic.   
“F/n?”  
“Mike?”  
The crunching of the stones underfoot grew louder and more rapid, almost as if the person they belonged to was running towards him.  
In the blink of an eye, you had emerged from the shadows and thrown yourself into his chest, wrapping your arms around his broad torso and clinging to him like your very life depended on it.  
“Nile’s here!” You sobbed uncontrollably. “He found me around the back of the villa just before I could come back inside!”   
Enveloping your shaking body in his strong arms, Mike raised a large hand to your head and gently stroked your hair in an effort to calm you down.  
“What happened? Did he hurt you?”  
“No, he didn’t get a chance to.”   
“What about you Levi? Did he see you?”  
“Yeah he did.” Replied Levi bluntly, folding his arms. “As amusing as it was, I don’t think that f/n cracking him one across the face when he threatened her and pretty much confessed to having Farlan murdered was a good idea.”  
“What did he say exactly?”   
“He...he said that if we don’t hand Levi over to him...he’s...he’s going to kill us all!” You whimpered, looking up at him. “When we visited Trost, he...he found out that Levi has been at your manor for the past ten years...he must’ve followed us as we left The Two Roses! Mike he heard everything, he even quoted the conversation to me!”  
Mike growled lowly in the pit of his throat and tightened his grip on you.   
Nile had probably planned this entire evening’s events since returning from Trost, it was the only possible explanation he could think of.  
Erwin had probably been given false information on purpose in the hopes that he would be meeting up with him and would pass it on believing it to be true, then with the knowledge that Nile would be nowhere near the area, your parents could successfully smuggle Levi back to Wall Rose for an evening and then back to Wall Sina without being caught...or so you had all hoped.  
“What are we going to do?” You sniffed, raising your head to look at your husband. “None of us are safe anymore, Nile has all the power he needs to come after us...”  
“Firstly we let your parents know what’s happened.” Said Mike firmly. “After that, we’ll work out what needs to be done to keep everyone safe.”

Heading back into the villa you returned to the main hall, however all was not as it seemed.  
Although the general atmosphere of the party remained relaxed and happy while the attendee’s socialised and danced, accompanied by the soft melodies of the musicians...there was a very worrying confrontation taking place at the top table.  
“Oh no!” You gasped. “Why the hell is he in here? He’s already threatened me, what’s he trying to achieve now?”  
“Tch, slimy bastard!” Snarled Levi, his hands clenching into fists when Nile spotted you across the dining hall and smiled, gesturing for you all to join him. “I’m going to wait in the carriage, that way if that bastard tries to sneak away and find me at least you’ll all be out of the way.”  
“Be careful.” Said Mike sternly. “You know Nile doesn’t usually work alone, he may have posted some of his extremist thugs at all the entrances to the property on the off chance that he may find you.”  
“Understood.”   
Turning on his heels, Levi made his way back out of the dining hall, leaving you and your husband stood staring at the top table where your parents and Nile were currently sitting.  
“Um Mike…” You muttered worriedly. “Where’s Eren?”  
“I’m not sure.” He replied, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and reluctantly walking you back through the crowd towards your parents. “I gave him strict instructions to stay here in the dining hall until one of us came for him. Chances are your father made it back here before Nile managed to gain entry and they’ve hidden him away somewhere.”  
“I hope so.”  
Halting at the table, you cast a worried glance over to your mother when she forced a smile onto her lips and gestured for you to sit next to her.   
“Ah Mike.” Smiled Nile, the fake friendliness of his tone all too obvious to hear. “I was rather disappointed not to see you at my little gathering last week, I distinctly remember sending out an invitation for you and your lovely wife.”  
“My apologies Nile, I don’t think I received it.” Said Mike neutrally, taking a seat beside you.   
“Mother, where’s Eren?” You whispered, leaning into her when Nile afforded your husband and dismissive shrug of his shoulders before turning to speak to your father.   
“I’ve told him where to find the keys for the outer cellar door, I just managed to send him off through the kitchen before Nile came in here.” She answered, quickly glancing behind her to make sure that the aforementioned man was still talking to your father. “He’s waiting in the carriage for you.”  
“Thank you.” You nodded, hastily leaning away from her when Nile turned his attention towards you.  
“Oh don’t stop on my account ladies.” He chuckled lightly before his demeanour took on a more menacing manner. “I assure you I have no interest in whatever feminine subjects you were discussing...unless there is something else I should be concerned about?”  
“I doubt you would be interested in such things as embroidery and art, just as we are not interested in politics and military proceedings.” You replied with a tight smile. “Tell me Nile, do you enjoy cross stitching?” “I would gladly show you some time if you are.”  
Furrowing his brows in annoyance, the disgruntled commander turned his attention back to your father and excused himself before picking up his wine glass and making his way over to the musicians.  
“F/n, please control yourself.” Hissed your mother sharply. “We’re in enough trouble as it is without you adding more fuel to the fire by provoking him further.”  
“The bastard threatened to kill us all if we didn’t hand Levi over to him!” You whisper shouted. “You can’t seriously expect me to be pleasant to him after that?”  
“You have no choice!” Snapped your father angrily, leaning across your mother so he could look you in the eye. “Do you want to cause a scene in front of all these people?”  
“Did you not hear what I just said?”   
“Yes I did!” He answered with a sigh. “Sweetheart I know you’re angry and scared, we all are, but we can’t afford to let our fear get the better of us and risk a scene that could lead to any of our guests getting hurt.”  
“Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?”  
“Oh no, what’s he doing now?”

The musicians ceased playing and a confused mutter rumbled through the crowd of assembled guests as Nile called for silence, gently tapping the side of his wine glass with a fork.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?"  
He threw a momentary smug smirk towards the top table, relishing the worried expressions on the faces of you and your family.  
It was time to stick the knife he had already plunged into your backs in even further and give it a violent twist for good measure, although there was no denying that he was going to immensely enjoy tearing you and your family apart...starting by destroying your marriage to Mike.  
He wasn't blind and he certainly wasn't stupid, he knew full well that it wasn't all it seemed...he remembered clear as day the manner in which you had sneered at the congregation as your father proudly walked you down the aisle, the heartless way you had said your vows and the disgusted glare as Mike leaned in to kiss you after you were pronounced to be husband and wife.  
Oh yes, Nile remembered every single part of it in very vivid detail.  
However he didn't count on how in love and happy you and Mike appeared to be when he saw you in Trost together, nor did he expect your father to tell him that the two of you were so happy together that you were trying to conceive a child.  
Unfortunately for your father, the insane yet cunning commander had seen straight through this little lie and started to concoct a plan of how to use it against you and now he had the perfect means of doing so.  
He was going to expose your family for the lying criminals he believed them to be...and he was going to enjoy every moment of it. Yet the part he was looking forward to the most would be when he finally saw Levi swinging from the gallows after ten years of unsuccessful searching that had now finally come to end, it was to be his greatest victory and he wanted to make certain that your family saw it before he took care of you once and for all.  
"I've been asked by our generous hosts to relay some very exciting news." He declared proudly. "Not only are we here to celebrate the lovely m/n's birthday, but it seems they are also going to be grandparents!"  
A happy gasp erupted around the room, many of the guests turning to look in your direction with smiling faces while others slowly began to applaud.  
"So, I would like to you to raise your glasses." He continued, shooting a smug grin towards you and your husband. "To Lord Mike and Lady F/n Zacharius as they prepare to fulfil their marital duty and bring new life into the world!"  
"To Lord Mike and Lady F/n Zacharius!" Repeated the gleeful crowd, raising their glasses and toasting your family's "good news."


	33. Desperate Measures

"I've been asked by our generous hosts to relay some very exciting news." Declared Nile proudly. "Not only are we here to celebrate the lovely m/n's birthday, but it seems they are also going to be grandparents!"  
A happy gasp erupted around the room, many of the guests turning to look in your direction with smiling faces while others slowly began to applaud.  
"So, I would like to you to raise your glasses." He continued, shooting a smug grin towards you and your husband. "To Lord Mike and Lady F/n Zacharius as they prepare to fulfil their marital duty and bring new life into the world!"  
"To Lord Mike and Lady F/n Zacharius!" Repeated the gleeful crowd, raising their glasses and toasting your family's "good news."  
“What the hell?” You squeaked in terror, unable to believe what you were hearing.  
"F/n what have you done?” Questioned your mother worriedly, turning to face you with wide frightened eyes.   
“I never told him I was pregnant!” You protested, rapidly shaking your head. “Where the hell has he got an idea like that from?”  
“That’s what I want to know.”  
Wincing painfully, you turned to look behind you.  
You could almost feel your heart drop into the pit of your stomach at the dark look on your husband’s face.  
Furrowing his brows, his stubble lined lips pressed together into a thin frown and his usually soft pale blue eyes now appeared cold and hard.   
“Mike I never said anything to suggest that I was pregnant!” You pleaded, your lower lip trembling. “Yes I slapped him across the face and used a few choice words about him being a workshy coward and a poor excuse for a man to provoke him, but I never mentioned anything to do with our marriage.”  
“I did though.”  
All eyes turned to your father as he sighed deeply and shamefully lowered his head.  
“When the two of you came to Trost a couple of weeks back, Nile approached me and started asking questions about your marriage.” Looking past you to your husband he fixed him with an apologetic stare. “Do you remember our conversation that night when you arrived at the villa?”  
Mike’s eyes widened marginally as he cast his mind back to that night...

 _Your father poured himself and Mike a tumbler of whiskey and walked over to the plush green leather sofa, handing Mike one of the tumblers and seating himself next to him._  
“So did you manage to avoid Nile?” He inquired.  
“I believe so.” Said Mike, however a frown spread across his features. “Well at least I never saw him. I’m certain I caught his scent in The Two Roses earlier though.”.  
“He came and found me in the market square as I was closing up for the day, he made a snide remark about Farlan’s death and asked about you and f/n.” Your father paled and gripped his tumbler tightly. “I’m afraid I may have gotten a little carried away and said something I shouldn’t.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Your father sighed and refused to meet Mike’s gaze.  
“I told him that you and f/n are trying to conceive your first child.”

“D/n what were you thinking?” Snapped your mother, struggling to keep her voice low while forcing a smile onto her lips to appease their happy guests. “How could you say something like that?”  
“I was angry because he was gloating about Farlan’s death.” Answered your father, gritting his teeth while trying to maintain the illusion of wanting them to share in his family’s apparent “joy” that it would soon be welcoming a new generation.  
“Don’t you dare use him as an excuse…”  
“Stop it both of you!” You warned. “He’s coming back!”  
Looking at the crowd more closely, they soon discovered you were right.   
Nile was confidently striding towards your table, the sickening smug smile still plastered across his face…  
  
Feeling satisfied at the discomfort he had caused you and your family with his lies, Nile casually strode back towards the top table when he noticed that one of the seats was currently vacant.  
There were only two possibilities that came to mind: the first being that the missing person was either hiding somewhere in the villa, or that they had already fled while he was making his little speech.   
He felt rather disappointed that Levi was nowhere to be found, but it didn’t really matter, he wasn’t going to get very far if he had fled...not with several of his loyal extremist thugs guarding all the entrances to the property.  
Having been issued with orders to capture the raven haired male using any means necessary should they see him, they were even free to rough him up to the brink of unconsciousness if they so wished. He would not however allow them to kill Levi, oh no, that pleasurable task was to be Nile’s responsibility...he and only he was allowed to be the one that would deliver the killing blow, whether it be by seeing him swing from the gallows if found guilty of the crimes Nile planned to try and accuse him off or by any other means should he be found innocent.   
Either way, Levi Ackerman was going to die by the Military Police commander’s hand.  
Inhaling deeply when he reached the table where you and your family were sitting, Nile flashed you all a sickeningly friendly smile.  
“Thank you for a most...enjoyable evening.” He said formally, extending an arm towards your father for a handshake, his smile widening immeasurably when your father was reluctantly forced to accept the gesture due to some of the guests still looking in your direction. “I look forward to seeing you all again very soon, do give my regards to Levi won’t you.”  
Attempting to withdraw his hand, your father found himself unable to do so when Nile’s grip on it suddenly tightened rather painfully as he leaned in to speak directly to all of you.  
“Don’t even think about trying to hide him from me again.”  
Finally releasing your father he turned to your mother and reached for her hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it.   
“Happy Birthday m/n.”  
Wincing and averting her gaze, your mother harshly whipped her hand away when the vile commander turned his gaze to you and chuckled at your resistance to submit to his will.  
“Pregnancy is no excuse for bad manners f/n.” He cooed, tutting disapprovingly when you folded your arms and closed your eyes, sticking your nose in the air and looking away in one last act of bravado.  
“Mike.” He smirked, offering his hand to the blonde male and pulling him closer when he slowly reached out and took it. “Levi has until sunset tomorrow to come to Stohess and surrender himself into my custody, if he doesn’t news of your wife’s “pregnancy” will be spread throughout Wall Sina and speculation as to who the father is will be rife!”  
Narrowing his eyes and slowly moving away to stand up straight again, Nile nodded and turned on his heels, briskly leaving the dining hall and making his way out of the villa before heading to the waiting carriage at the gates.  
“Well?” He snarled to a cloaked man who was waiting beside it.  
“We’ve checked and double checked the grounds, no sign of him.”  
“Then he is still here, most likely inside somewhere!”  
“Should we still try and capture him?” Inquired the man nervously, shrinking back slightly when Nile aggressively pulled open the carriage door.   
“Only if he is alone, otherwise follow him and when you report back to me, make sure you leave someone on standby incase he tries to flee.”  
“Yes Sir!”  
Climbing into the carriage, Nile seated himself as the cloaked man closed the door, however seconds later he found an arm extending towards him and a fist enclosing around his throat.   
“Do not let that bastard slip away, otherwise you’ll be joining him at the gallows. Am I making myself clear?”  
“Yes Sir!” Choked the man, nodding rapidly and desperately trying to pry away the fingers that were constricting his throat.  
“Take me back to Stohess!” Demanded Nile, shoving the man backwards as he released him when the carriage lurched forward.   
Tonight had so far been a success, despite the unexpected slap to the face you had delivered. If he was being honest with himself, his cheek still stung slightly from the force with which you had hit him and he certainly hadn’t been anticipating that you were willing to fight back.  
Rubbing his still sore cheek, the skin felt slightly hot under his touch which really annoyed him. Still it didn’t particularly matter, he had already made his intentions clear to your husband and you would soon fall in line when the time came for you to make the choice over whether you were prepared to sacrifice your marriage and family to try and save Levi or whether you would willingly lose everything you held dear...either way, Nile would get what he wanted: The death of Levi and revenge on those who had helped him evade capture for the past ten years.  
  
“I think it’s best we leave.” Said Mike lowly, a steady yet penetrating gaze that was devoid of any affection or emotion boring into you.  
“What about my parents?” You asked worriedly, not daring to say anything else when you noticed the sudden change in your husband’s mood.  
“We’ll be fine Sweetheart.” Assured a voice behind you before a hand gently grasped yours.  
Turning to look behind you, your mother allowed you a small sympathetic smile.   
“Come with us!” You said suddenly. “I don’t like the idea of you being alone here, what if Nile has his goons sniffing around?”  
“We’re going to stay here for the night and return to Trost tomorrow.” Said your father evenly. “My guess is Nile will be more focused on getting his hands on Levi for the moment, which means we have ample opportunity to slip away through the outer gate and travel to your mother’s home village via Karanese District and back into Wall Rose.”  
“That will take days!” You whisper shouted.   
“It’s our only option!” Replied your father sternly. “I’m going to speak to Thomas this evening once everyone has left, I’m sure he will keep the business ticking over while we’re away.”  
“Screw the business, that bastard isn’t going to let any of us just slip through his fingers!”  
“F/n please!” Snapped your mother. “Go home with your husband and do not do anything to further antagonize Nile. We will send word to you in a few days when we reach my home village.”  
“But…”  
“Just go!” Ordered your father harshly. “Nile will most likely have thugs posted around the area to try and catch Levi if he tries to leave alone, he’s safer if he’s with you.”  
Swallowing hard you remained seated and stared at your parents defiantly, still unwilling to accept that once you left you would see them alive again.”  
“Mike take her home now!” Said your father, looking past you to your husband. “Carry her if you need to, just get her out of here!”  
Finally realizing that your pleas were falling on deaf ears you reluctantly admitted defeat, turning back to look at Mike you opened your mouth to speak and were quickly disheartened to see that he had already stood up and still had that cold look in his eyes.  
Feeling your heart sink even lower, you were under no illusions that the ride back to the manor was not going to be pleasant.  
  
Levi clicked his tongue thoughtfully and leaned back in his seat, folding his arms and staring out of the carriage window, listening to the impatient snorts and whinnies of the horses as they waited for their owners to return and collect them.  
“Levi what’s happening?” Asked Eren worriedly, his brows furrowing at how cagey the raven haired male was being.  
“The less you know the better.” Replied Levi bluntly, crossing one leg over the other and keeping his steel eyed gaze firmly fixed on the window.   
“Are you in some sort of trouble?”   
“Quit questioning me!”   
Shrinking back against the cushioned seat, Eren swallowed hard and averted his gaze.   
He desperately wanted to know why everyone was suddenly acting so evasively, but with no one willing to tell him anything, he was starting to wonder if he was somehow under suspicion for something he hadn’t done.  
“Am I in some sort of trouble?”  
Closing his eyes and sighing deeply, Levi dug his fingers into his jacket.   
“Levi please, talk to me!”  
“Eren, the less you know the better.” He repeated calmly.  
“Why can’t you just tell me?” Snapped Eren. “We’ve been together for over a year, don’t I deserve a bit of honesty from you?”   
“Keep your damn voice down!”  
“Why? What are you so afraid of?”  
Suddenly the door to the carriage swung open, making both males jump back as a shadowy figure appeared before them.  
“Oh it’s you master.” Sighed the young stable boy, placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart.  
“We’re leaving Eren.” Said Mike evenly.  
“Um...yes Master.”  
Quickly climbing out of the carriage, he made his way around the front where the horses were and untied them ready to leave.  
“Well?” Asked Levi, his frown deepening when he noticed the way Mike glared at you and motioned for you to enter the carriage first.  
“You should probably stay in the carriage for the journey home.” Said the tall blonde, watching you closely as you hesitantly climbed in and took a seat, pressing yourself as far into the corner as humanly possible and refusing to meet his gaze.  
“Let me guess, that bastard has thugs posted around the villa?”   
“Most likely yes.” He replied, closing the door behind him as he entered and took a seat next to you, however he made no move to take your hand or even look at you. “It seems bringing you here tonight was a costly mistake, I can only apologise for the danger you’re now in.”  
“Tch, I knew the risk I was taking.”  
Mike nodded and turned to look out of the window as the carriage lurched forward and they slowly made their way towards the entrance to the villa, completely oblivious to the cloaked man jumping away from the now moving carriage and slipping back into the shadows, who was now grinning rather sinisterly at everything he had just heard.   
  
As predicted the journey home was a level of tenseness and discomfort on par with that of your wedding day, only this time it hadn’t been deliberately made worse by your attitude.  
Mike barely said a word, nor did Levi and as for you...you dared not speak, too busy trying to think of some way to try and find out what was going on in your husband’s mind.  
“I’ll let Nanaba know we’re back.” Said Levi lowly when the carriage eventually halted at the gates and he climbed out to open them, leaving just you and Mike sat alone in complete silence.  
When the carriage started moving again towards the main entrance to the manor you slowly turned around to glance at your husband, wincing at the way he silently sat with his arms folded and a stoic frown gracing his handsome features.   
Your voice died in your throat when you opened your mouth to speak again and the carriage halted at the steps leading up to the entrance just in time to see Levi walk through the large double doors.  
Sighing deeply, Mike exited first and held out a hand to assist you, however he still wouldn’t look directly at you.  
Reluctantly allowing him to help you, you followed him back into the manor and tried to find the courage to speak again, however you were interrupted by the arrival of Nanaba from the dining hall.  
“Ah welcome home My Lord, My Lady.” She greeted with a smile.  
“Nanaba.” Nodded Mike, heading straight up the stairs without saying another word.  
“Oh.” Frowned the maid in confusion, turning her attention to you. “My Lady is everything alright?”  
“Not now please Nanaba.” You replied, dismissing her with a wave and hitching your dress up from round your ankles so you could follow Mike up the stairs before she could say another word.  
Despite being unable to keep up with his large strides, you had a fair idea where he was going and knew full well that you needed to try and talk to him about events that had transpired that evening.  
  
Entering his study, Mike ran a hand back through his dark blonde hair and sighed deeply.  
Upon reaching his desk, he reached into one of the deep bottom drawers and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a single glass tumbler.  
Unscrewing the lid and pouring some of the amber liquid into the tumbler, he didn’t even look up when he heard footsteps approaching from behind.  
“Mike?”   
Closing his eyes and placing the bottle down, he sighed deeply and reached for the glass.   
“Mike please, talk to me.”  
Raising the glass to his lips, he knocked it back in one go and opened his eyes, pursing his lips thoughtfully.  
“Mike I…”  
“What did you say to Nile about us?” He questioned bluntly, keeping his back to you.  
“I didn’t say anything!” You replied, cautiously approaching him. “My father already admitted…”  
“You must’ve said something to provoke him.” Said Mike, abruptly cutting you off and turning to face you. “F/n, how am I supposed to keep you safe if you won’t rein in your attitude?”  
“Excuse me?” You gasped incredulously, folding your arms and finding your voice. “That bastard approached me and all but gloated that he had followed us back to my parents villa when we were in Trost, he even quoted parts of the conversation we had with Petra when we were returning to get the horses from my parent’s home in the district!”  
Leaning back against the desk, Mike placed his hands on it and curled his fingers around its edge.   
“You know how dangerous he is, what possessed you to assault him?”  
“As I already said, he was gloating about knowing where Uncle Levi was and then when he started making threats I just…” You paused and rubbed a hand over your eyes in frustration. “I couldn’t let him get away with it, I lost my temper.”  
“You need to start showing more restraint, your actions tonight have placed us all in very real danger.”  
“You think I don’t know that?” You snapped harshly, tears starting to form in your eyes. “Mike, he was threatening to hurt you and my family, what else was I supposed to do? I’m sorry but I don’t regret slapping him, he damned well deserved it and a lot more besides!”  
Lowering his head and slowly shaking it, Mike couldn’t even bring himself to look at you.   
“I never said anything about our marriage to him!” You pleaded, walking right up to him and placing a hand on his arm, only to have him shrug off your touch a second later. “Mike I swear to you, I never said I was pregnant, I wouldn’t make something like that up to score points against someone!”  
Pushing himself away from the desk, Mike turned his back on you once more and walked over to the window, slowly parting the closed curtains and looking outside.  
Shaking your head, you finally snapped.   
“For fucks sake say something!” You screamed in frustration. “Use that damned ability of yours, go on! Sniff me and then you’ll find out I’m telling the truth!”  
Closing the curtain again, he turned back to you and raised an eyebrow, staring into your watering e/c eyes.  
“I don’t know what you want me to say.” He muttered, keeping his gaze locked with yours.  
“Tell me you’ve got a plan for dealing with this bastard! You promised me you wouldn’t let him hurt me or my family!”  
Your lip trembled uncontrollably at his lack of a reaction, why couldn’t he understand how much tonight’s events had affected you? Or did he simply not care?  
“I don’t have one.” He said bluntly. “You and your family aren’t making this easy for me either.”    
“Oh so now it’s our fault Nile’s been persecuting us for the past ten years?”  
Unfortunately for you, something inside Mike finally stirred and all the recent frustration he’d been bottling up for the past few days was finally released.   
“If you didn’t provoke him in the first place he might’ve left you alone!” He snarled angrily, causing your eyes to widen in shock. “You and your father are one and the same, him with his lies about us being happily married and trying to start a family or our own, while you insult him every chance you get!”  
“Well I didn’t see you charging in to defend me!” You shouted back, balling your hands into fists. “You supposedly love me and are meant to be protecting me, yet you didn’t exactly rush to help me!”  
Mike’s eyes widened marginally, this was exactly the reason he didn’t want to speak to you during the carriage ride home, why he had hoped you would give him some space upon your return to let him try and work out a way that he could protect you from the vile Military Police commander’s wrath.  
“You left to show Eren around the villa, I didn’t realize Nile had showed up. When we did we searched the area for the two of you!”  
“I thought he was in Ermich District, I thought we were safe!”  
“Well you weren’t!” Shouted Mike angrily. “You’ve done exactly what your father did with his lies and made the situation ten times worse!”  
“I wasn’t going to just sit back and let him threaten everyone I love!”   
“Now you even sound like your father!” He shot back, no longer caring how badly the argument was escalating.  
“I’m nothing like my father!” You screamed, walking up to him and raising your hands to his chest, making a feeble attempt to push him backwards. “I don’t lie and resort to blackmail to gain the upper hand over someone and get what I want.”  
“No you’re actually worse than your father, you resort to violence!”  
“How dare you!” You sobbed, tears finally releasing themselves and starting to stream down your cheeks. “Nile grabbed my face hard enough to nearly dislocate my jaw, twisting his wrist to get him to release me and a slap to the face was hardly brute force!”  
“Yet again you’re proving just how much like your father you really are!” This time there was much more venom to Mike’s voice as he leaned over and pushed his face into yours and delivering a near fatal verbal blow. “I honestly believed you were different, but now I’m seeing you for who you really are and I’m disgusted to call you my wife!”  
Your breath caught in your throat, almost causing you to choke on it.   
“Get out of my sight!”  
Trembling uncontrollably you swallowed down the lump in your throat and ran from the study, bunching your dress up so you wouldn’t trip over it.  
Staring at the open door you had just fled through, Mike sighed and screwed his eyes shut, rubbing a hand over his face in frustration before pouring himself another drink and moving to sit in his chair.  
  
You dashed through the manor back towards the master bedroom, blinded by tears you hastily fumbled with the door before slamming it closed and locking it.  
Throwing your back against the heavy wood, you slid down to the floor, drawing your legs into your chest and releasing several harsh choking sobs.  
Resting your head on your knees, you angrily raised your fists and punched yourself in the skull several times, anything to try and rid your mind of your husband’s hurtful words.  
“You stupid bitch!” You cried, increasing the ferocity of the blows. “You stupid, stupid bitch!”  
Wincing and groaning as you finally had the desired effect of inflicting physical pain on yourself, you raised your head and sniffed.   
Staring at the closed curtains that covered the doors leading to the balcony window you narrowed your watering eyes thoughtfully, you wiped the tears from them and started to formulate a plan in your mind.   
Pushing yourself up from the floor, you walked over to the wardrobe and flung open the doors.   
Searching among the clothes, you finally found a pair of black trousers, a matching long sleeved shirt and a black hooded cloak.   
Throwing the garments onto the bed, you then pulled out a pair of black riding boots before proceeding to struggle out of the dress.   
Reluctantly straightening it out and carefully placing it back into the wardrobe you quickly closed the doors and set about changing into your casual attire, casting several worried glances back at the bedroom door and keeping your ears open in case anyone should try to approach and enter.   
Your entire plan hinged on no one seeing you, if they did everything would be for nothing.  
When you were dressed, you quickly threw your hair up into a ponytail and put on the cloak, pulling the hood right up over your head.   
Exhaling shakily, you made your way back over to the door and quietly unlocked it before heading back over to the one leading to the balcony and carefully opening the curtains.  
The pale moonlight shining through the glass greeted you as you carefully fumbled with the lock ad pushed it open, stepping through and making sure to pull the curtain across again behind you after closing the door, giving the illusion that no one had stepped through it.  
You'd never scaled a building at night before, so this was going to be trickier than the last time you had done it.   
In all honesty you were grateful it wasn't raining, since that would make what you were about to do all the more dangerous.   
Climbing over the metal railing, your gripped it tightly and shimmied over across to where it met the stone wall where the thick ivy was growing up the side of the manor, looking back hesitantly and choking back another sob.  
"I'm sorry Mike." You muttered sorrowfully. "I wish things could've been different..."  
Sighing deeply, you swallowed down the rest of the sentence and slowly began to descend the manor to the dark veranda below.   
  
Mike picked up the glass tumbler once more and downed the contents on a single gulp, wincing and shaking his head afterwards as it burned his throat.   
Turning his gaze to the empty bottle he frowned deeply at it, he never usually drank half the contents in one sitting, but he was so stressed after the events that had transpired recently he just wanted to try and block it out of his mind.   
That and he wanted to forget the callous way in which he had spoken to you before you fled the study, he hadn't meant any of it so why the hell did he say it?  
Well, part of it was true...you were a lot like your father in the sense that you were cocky and believed you could take on the world and win. However you would never stoop so low as to resort to blackmail and threats to achieve what you wanted, nor would you threaten anyone with violence unless they had done the same to your first.  
Raising his head slightly he swallowed hard, remembering what you had said about Nile grabbing you first and that being the reason you had slapped him.  
Furthermore, since when were you anything less than honest with him when voicing your opinions?   
When he started making attempts to court you, there had been no hints of you falsely showing an interest in him or even trying to lie about your disdain for the situation you found yourself in, you were as honest as the day was long. A little too blunt and rude at times of course, but always honest.  
"I'm such an idiot!" He sighed, casting a glance down at the shining silver ring that adorned his left finger and feeling his heart ache at the memory of his last words to you before telling you to get out of his study.   
 __  
"I'm disgusted to call you my wife!"  
  
Screwing his eyes shut he shook his head and clenched his fists, desperately trying to rid himself of the haunting image of your face when he said it.  
He'd genuinely hurt you and he regretted ever letting the words leave his lips, he just hoped that you would find it in your heart to forgive him.  
Pushing himself up out of his seat and swaying slightly as he stood up, deciding to head back to master bedroom and try to get some sleep. The chances of him being hungover tomorrow were pretty high and with you probably still having tea with Levi and Eren in the servants quarters, at least he would be able to go to bed without running the risk of another heated argument.  
Leaving the study, he closed the door behind him and started to slowly make his way back through the manor, keeping his head hung low.  
In fact he was so distracted by his slightly intoxicated state that he almost didn't see Nanaba approaching him until he nearly bumped into her.  
"My Lord?" She questioned worriedly when he stopped in front of her and swayed to the side slightly, staring at her with bloodshot eyes.   
"What is it Nanaba?" He muttered.  
"My Lord are you..." She leaned in for a closer look at his face, her pale blue eyes widening in disbelief. "You're drunk!"  
"F/n and I had an argument." He answered, averting his gaze. "I'm going to bed."  
"Let me help you My Lord, I can't allow you to walk around in this state in case you hurt yourself!"  
"I'm fine." He replied, attempting to walk past her and staggering to the right before hitting the wall.  
"You are most certainly not fine!" Scolded the blonde maid in annoyance, pulling him upright and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm going to make sure you make it back to your room and then I'll find Lady F/n."  
Too tired and intoxicated to protest, Mike simply allowed the maid to lead him back to the master bedroom, watching with blurry vision as she opened the door and escorted him inside.  
"Will you be alright now My Lord?" She asked, helping him to sit on the edge of the bed before fetching him a pair of white cotton trousers from the wardrobe so he wouldn't need to move around too much while getting changed. "Should I fetch Levi to assist you?"  
"No I'll be fine, thank you Nanaba."  
"As you wish, good night My Lord."  
With a concerned frown now falling over her face, she hastily left the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Mike alone with his thoughts.  
Turning to look at the unoccupied bed, he sighed and shakily pushed himself up, he proceeded to undress, leaving his suit in a messy heap at the foot of the bed.  
Climbing in and pulling the thin sheets up over himself, he laid down and rolled over to look at the empty space that you usually occupied. Inhaling deeply, he allowed the faint scent of you that clung to it to fill his fuzzy mind as he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him, desperately hoping that when he woke up you would be beside him.  
  
Having finally made the precarious climb down the side of the veranda, you yelped slightly when you mistimed the distance between the ground and yourself, your booted foot hitting the solid concrete rather than the thick branches of ivy below you.  
Biting your lip, you tensely held your breath, hoping that you hadn't been loud enough to arouse the suspicions of anyone inside who might come out and discover you making your escape.  
Letting it out when no noise was heard from within the manor, you quickly made your way across the veranda and down the steps.   
You might've been in a rush to escape, but the sound of you jumping over the balustrade and landing on the gravel path would more than likely sound ten times louder than normal in the eerie silence of the night and it was a risk you couldn't afford to take.   
Nor could you take a horse either to make your getaway that little bit quicker, for a start it was technically stealing and then there was the fact that Eren's personal quarters were right near the stable block, so that was completely out of the question. Plus you would need to dismount the animal anyway to open and close the gate, so that would take up even more time you couldn't afford to waste.  
Shaking all other thoughts from your head, you concentrated solely on rushing across the grass towards the painted iron fence.   
Once you were over it, you could make a break for it and not need to worry about waking any of the manors occupants.  
Flexing your fingers and making sure your hood was still in place, you gripped the iron bars of the fence and started to climb.  
However just as you were about to swing your leg over the top, someone grabbed you from behind and pulled you back down, clamping a hand over your mouth in the process to stop you crying out...


	34. Eve Of War

The sound of hooves galloping and quick panting breaths of a lone horse and it’s rider making their way across the dark grasslands behind Wall Sina were the only sound to break the tranquil silence of the night.   
Travelling at a rapid pace, the rider leaned further forward in the saddle and tightened their grip on the leather reins, seemingly desperate to reach their destination as soon as humanly possible.   
Finally the torchlight from the inner gate leading to the Stohess District came within range, a few of the Stationary Guard soldiers guarding its entrance looking up as the loud whinny of the horse being forced to skid to a halt echoed through the air.  
“I have urgent business with Commander Nile Dok.” Said the lone rider, not bothering to remove the hood of his cloak and addressing the soldiers before they could even open their mouths to speak.  
“Alright, go on through.” Nodded the most senior of their number, not even bothering to check the man’s identity since he clearly wasn’t happy about being on duty at this hour and being distracted from his game of cards.  
Nodding in acknowledgement the man spurred the horse and rode through the dark tunnel into the district, galloping through the deserted streets of the walled city, the cloaked man made his way deeper into the district towards the Military Police headquarters.  
  
“Commander!”   
Nile looked up from the documents he was examining and directed a frown towards his office door, his upper lip curling into a sneer at the disturbance.  
“What do you want?”  
“A civilian messenger has just arrived for you Sir, he says it’s urgent.” Replied the voice through the thick wood.  
Humming thoughtfully, Nile slipped the documents into the top draw of his desk and retrieved his jacket from the back of his chair.  
“Tell them I’m on my way.”   
“Yes Sir!”  
Slipping the garment on, he straightened it and adjusted the red bolo tie around his neck before making his way over to the office door.   
This had better be important or heads would roll, he was not a patient man and he certainly did not appreciate being disturbed at this late hour.  
  
Looking up when the sound of footsteps approaching caught his attention, the cloaked man finally removed his hood when he saw Nile walking towards him, his strides purposeful and almost as intimidating at the frown currently setting itself on his face.  
“Well?” Snarled Nile, not giving the man a chance to speak. “What have you got for me?”  
“Levi returned to the Zacharius manor with f/n and her husband.” He said evenly before a small devious grin spread across his lips. “I also found out some rather interesting information about him just before they left the l/n’s villa.”  
“Which would be?” Questioned Nile, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.  
The cloaked man’s smile widened, however in his failure to speak immediately meant that he incurred the Military Police commander’s already evaporated patience.   
“Spit it out you idiot!” He growled, grabbing the other man by his cloak and violently shaking him.  
“Levi has a new lover!” He cried out harshly instantly ending the assault Nile was subjecting him to. “His name is Eren, they’ve been together for around a year and I have reason to believe he may also be one of the residents at the Zacharius manor since he was the one driving their carriage!”  
Blinking rapidly, Nile let go of his informant and took a step back, a sinister smile slowly starting to form on his thin lips.  
“Yes, this is a rather interesting development.” He mused thoughtfully, scratching at the dark stubble that lined his chin. “I believe this could be used to our advantage should Levi try and call my bluff and not show up here tomorrow.”  
The cloaked man blinked slowly, not daring to say another word unless Nile spoke to him first.  
“You’ve done well bringing this to my attention.” He congratulated, folding his arms again and nodding approvingly. “Did you leave sentries positioned around the manor before coming here like I said?”  
“Of course Sir.” He stuttered nervously. “They’re taking it in turns to keep watch throughout the night.”  
“Good, then you may rest for now as a reward for your continued efforts. However you will leave Stohess at sunrise and return to the Zacharius manor.”  
“Yes Sir!”  
“You’re dismissed.”  
Nodding fearfully, the cloaked man pulled his hood back up over his head and remounted his horse.   
Making a hasty exit from the Military Police headquarters, he galloped away as fast as his horse would move, not daring to look back as he fled.  
Yet if he had, he would have noticed the evil that spread across Nile’s lips as he watched him disappear into the night.

Having finally made it outside without being spotted, you quickly dashed over the grass towards the fence and started to climb, knowing that once you were over it the real challenge began.  
You would need to carefully negotiate the lay of the land using only the pale silvery glow from the moon to light up the dark countryside, something which was even more problematic to do at night than by day since you weren’t entirely familiar with the area yet.   
Sure you could find your way from the Zacharius manor to the Bossard’s manor after one journey, but that had been in broad daylight where you could take note of prominent landmarks, such as farms and small areas of woodland.   
By night, you were going to struggle to stay on course and recognize these particular way points to ensure that you followed the correct route.  
Shaking the thoughts from your head as you reached the top of the railings and prepared to swing your leg over to complete your escape, you opted to simply travel by road until dawn, maybe you would would get lucky and find a merchant cart that you sneak aboard and hide on?  
However just as you adjusted your position and prepared to swing your leg over the spiked peaks of the cold metal railings, someone grabbed you from behind and pulled you back down, clamping a hand over your mouth in the process to stop you crying out.  
Panicking when you felt yourself fall back against the hard chest of whoever had grabbed you, you fought back against them.  
Unfortunately no matter how hard you kicked or wriggled around, their grip on you was unwavering and even worse they were armed.  
The cold sting of a sharp knife being pushed against your throat made you freeze instantly, a harsh muffled cry attempting to escape you.  
One false move on your part and it would slice through your skin with ease.  
“Any last words?” Questioned a low male voice as the blade was pushed further into your neck, almost like whoever was wielding it was enjoying the power they had over you.  
Swallowing hard and growling against the hand, instinct kicked in and you opened your mouth, digging your teeth into the flesh that was covering in and raising a harsh grunt of pain from them as they withdrew it.   
Wasting no time, you then raised your right elbow and drove it back hard into the man’s stomach winding him and caused him to release you completely.   
Taking advantage of their distraction, you made another dash for the fence and started to climb again this time with much more haste.   
“You’re not getting away that easily!” Coughed your attacker, lunging forward and grabbing your ankle and once again pulling you back to the ground.  
Landing with an audible grunt, you found yourself on your stomach with a knee digging painfully into your spine to keep you pinned in place while he leaned over you and rested his arm against your shoulders to keep your upper body still.   
“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t slit your throat you piece of shit!” Snarled a bored tone into your ear, making your eyes widen in shock when you recognized it and cautiously turned your head to look behind you.  
“Uncle Levi?”  
Keeping the pressure on your spine and shoulders, the hood of your cloak was pulled back from your head to reveal your face and you found yourself staring into a pair of steel grey eyes.  
“F/n?” Questioned Levi, furrowing his brows and instantly releasing you. “What the hell do you think you’re doing you stupid brat? I nearly killed you!”  
“Yeah I noticed.” You grunted, slowly pushing yourself up onto your knees and rolling your shoulders back before rubbing your sore spine. “What the hell are you doing out here?”  
“Tch, you answer my question first Brat.” He snorted, helping you stand up and checking the rest of the area.   
“Mike hates me, my parents are having to flee Trost and I’ve put everyone here in danger.” You sighed, lowering your head and fighting back the urge to cry. “I have to get away and at least try to do something about Nile.”  
“Running away in the dead of night won’t solve anything.” He said bluntly. “Plus you wouldn’t have gotten very far, I have a feeling that he has posted thugs around the area to keep an eye on what’s going on here.”  
“So that’s why you attacked me?”   
“Yes...so are you okay or what?”  
“My back and chest hurt like hell, but I’m fine other than that. What about you?”  
“Probably going to have a minor bruise where you elbowed me.”  
“Sorry, I kinda thought you were Nile.” You giggled nervously. “At least you know I never forgot the self defence lessons we used to have.”  
“Tch, don’t apologize. You did right by retaliating.” He said softly, raising his hand and gently ruffling your hair. “Now come on, get your ass back inside before one of that bastard’s thugs does actually show up.”  
“I can’t.” You muttered lowly, backing away from him. “I have to get out of here.”  
Levi raised an eyebrow at you, clearly not impressed by your reluctance to do as you were told.  
“Don’t you get it?” You cried, shaking your head angrily. “Everything that happened tonight is my fault!”  
“If you seriously believe think you can take on Nile alone and win you’re wrong.”  
“I have to do something!” You sobbed, hot angry tears once more stinging your eyes with every word you forced out from between your trembling lips. “I should never have tried to persuade you to come to the villa with me, now Eren could be in danger too and it’s alI my fault! I’ve fucked everything up! If I don’t leave and try to do something to stop Nile everyone I love is going to die! You, Eren, my parents...even Mike!”  
The raven haired male’s eyes widened as you said the last name and a sudden realization came crashing down over him.  
“Tch, that’s why you’ve been in such a foul mood for the past few days isn’t it?” He inquired, cocking his head to one side and folding his arms. “You’ve been battling with your feelings for Mike.”  
Nodding and lowering your head, you choked out a sob.  
“I love him Uncle Levi...I don’t want to see him die.”  
“You idiot.” Snorted Levi, walking towards you and pulling you into his arms, gently rubbing your back as you wrapped your arms around him and buried your face into his shoulder.   
“It’s why I have to leave.” You said, your voice muffled by his jacket. “I don’t want to see him or anyone else die because of me, I can’t face having something like that hanging over me for the rest of my life.”  
Gently pushing you away, but keeping his hands on your shoulders, Levi looked into your watering eyes and frowned.   
“Listen to me, running away isn’t going to solve anything f/n, I speak from experience...it’s only going to make things worse.”  
“What am I supposed to do? Mike hates me, he says he’s disgusted to call me his wife!”  
“Tch, I doubt he means it. He’s probably just stressed and angry at this whole situation, not that I blame him.”  
“You didn’t see the way he looked at me when he said it.”   
“Maybe not, but I know him well enough to know he didn’t mean it.” Levi replied gently. “Now do as I say and get your ass back inside.”  
Sighing deeply, you reluctantly nodded and allowed him to lead you back towards the manor, casting one last worried glance at the horizon beyond the metal fence and frowning deeply at the knowledge that Nile was probably laughing at you all knowing that he had won this battle and claimed a small victory over you and your family by setting you all against each other.  
Still, you were determined to make sure he didn’t win the war.  
  
Upon reaching the veranda, you followed Levi back into the main dining hall, turning to watch as he locked the doors and pulled the curtains back across them.  
“Come on.”  
Sniffing and wiping your eyes on the sleeve of your shirt, you felt a strange sense of deja vu wash over you as you followed him down to the servants quarters.  
This was pretty much exactly what had happened the first night you came to the manor...oh how fate had such a cruel irony to it.  
Instead of you being the one who hated and wanted to avoid your husband, it was now Mike who did not want anything to do with you while you battled with your feelings for him.   
This time however, Levi did not lead you to the break room, but instead to his own.  
Quietly unlocking the door, he motioned for you to enter before glancing back down the corridor for a moment.  
“I’ll be right back.”  
You nodded and swallowed hard when he closed the door behind you, still frozen to the spot and staring at the solid wood.   
Sighing deeply you looked around the room.  
It was only small, not cramped, but hardly luxurious by any stretch of the imagination.  
It was a plain stone room with a wooden bed against one wall, a single window with a pair of grey curtains pulled across it, an oak wardrobe and finally a standard looking desk and chair.   
Having seen Eren’s room briefly and remembering that it was a similar layout to this, you surmised that all of the other rooms occupied by the servants followed the same appearance as this one.  
Turning back towards the door when it opened again, you saw Levi enter carrying two steaming cups, kicking it closed again he handed one to you before sitting himself at his desk.  
Wrapping your cold hands around the the cup and taking a seat on the edge of the bed opposite him, you became aware of the faint waft of alcohol coming from the drink he’d handed you.  
“You know if my mother ever found out you were giving me rum she’d probably go off on one at you?” You giggled nervously, relishing the way the warm ceramic surface of the cup’s heat transferred to the skin of your hands.  
“Tch, yeah well your mother’s not here and you look like you need it.” He shrugged, placing his own cup down on the desk and regarding you with a stoic frown. “Now, tell me exactly what happened with Nile.”  
“How much did you actually see?” You inquired, adjusting your hold on the cup when it became a little too hot to handle after the transfer of the heat from it to your skin became slightly uncomfortable.  
“I found you just as he was goading you about being like your father.” He replied, folding his arms and leaning back in his seat. “So naturally I want to know what happened before that.”  
“Pretty much more of the same really.” You shrugged, looking down into the warm black liquid contained within your cup. “He called me a whore, said if I was his wife he’d have beaten me black and blue if I dared stand up to him…”  
Levi’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he reached behind him for his cup, a barely audible “tch” leaving his lips before he brought it up and took a sip.   
“Did he try anything?”  
Swallowing hard you nodded and looked him square in the face.  
“He grabbed my jaw and gave it quite a hard squeeze, I don’t know if he intended to try and break it or whether it was just a warning though.”  
Before Levi could reply there was a knock on the door, followed by a female voice.   
“Levi, are you still awake?”  
“In the wardrobe, now!” He mouthed, nodding to the aforementioned object.  
Quickly placing your cup on the window ledge behind the curtains, you did as you were told and pressed yourself as far back as you could to allow Levi to close the doors before facing the unexpected visitor.

Having left Mike in the master bedroom, Nanaba made her way downstairs to the servants quarters.  
Never in her six years service had she ever known him to get drunk, so this had been quite a shock for her.   
Part of her debated searching the manor for you to inform you of what was going on, especially since Mike had mentioned that the two of you had argued prior to him hitting the bottle.   
He might not have elaborated further than that, but considering he was intoxicated it was certainly a serious one.   
Sighing deeply she walked through the dining hall and down the stone steps leading to the servants quarters.   
There was one person who would most likely be able to find you and talk some sense into you and as much as she didn’t like it, she knew she had to try.  
Approaching one of the simple wooden doors on her right, she knocked lightly so as not to awaken the other servants and softly called out.  
“Levi, are you still awake?”  
The sound of approaching footsteps was quickly followed by the door opening and the frowning raven haired male staring at her impassively.  
“Sorry to disturb you Levi, but I need to speak to you urgently.”  
“What about?” He questioned in a bored tone, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame.   
“Well...it’s about Lord Mike and Lady F/n.” She answered nervously, fiddling with her apron. “They’ve had an argument, Lady F/n has disappeared and Lord Mike is drunk.”  
Levi raised an eyebrow, he didn’t even need to fake a surprised expression at her words since it was news to him that Mike was intoxicated.   
“Tch, so what do you want me to do about it?”  
“Well I’ve already left Lord Mike in the master bedroom, but I know Lady F/n usually comes down here to have tea with you and Eren. So have you seen her at all? Is she still here?”  
“She left a while ago.” He lied, the impassive stare finding its way back onto his face.  
“Would you look for her please and try to make her see her him? I would go myself but I doubt she would listen.” Her frown deepened slightly as she furrowed her brows. “She trusts you and is more likely to listen to reason if it comes from you.”  
Rolling his eyes and clicking his tongue thoughtfully, Levi nodded.   
“Alright I’ll go see where the brat is hiding, however I won’t send her to Mike. If he’s drunk like you say, then the chances are they will start arguing again. Let him sleep it off before we send her in there, she can sleep in one of the guest rooms for the night.”  
“Thank you Levi.” She nodded solemnly. “I know it’s not our place to pry into the matters of their marriage but they’ve been growing so close recently and…”  
“Yeah I get it!” He snorted, rolling his eyes. “I’ll go find her.”  
“Alright, well good night.”  
Waiting until she had walked down the corridor to her own sleeping quarters, Levi closed the door and turned to look at the wardrobe.   
“You can come out now Brat.”   
Seconds later the door opened and you cautiously stepped out, closing it behind it you.  
“Did I hear that right? You questioned worriedly. “Mike’s drunk?”  
“Not unless there’s something wrong with your ears.”   
“Shit, I knew he had a tipple while we were arguing but…”  
“He probably ended up drowning his sorrows after you left.” Mused your uncle with a shrug. “Either way you’re not going to get any sense out of him until he’s had a chance to sleep it off, so don’t even try going up there to confront him.”  
“Yeah you’re probably right.” You sighed, retrieving your drink from the window ledge and taking a long swig, savouring the taste of the rum that had blended into the tea. “So what should I do?”   
“Stay here for the night, I’ll sleep in Eren’s room.”  
“Sleeping is the last thing I want to do.” You muttered, taking another sip of your tea.   
“What the hell are we going to do about Nile? He’s not going to rest until he’s finally gotten what he wants, I don’t want to lose you the way I lost Uncle Farlan.”  
“We’ll discuss it in the morning.” He said firmly, picking up his tea and approaching you. “For now try and get some rest, I added some extra rum into your drink so it should help you fall asleep quicker.”   
“Thanks Uncle Levi.”   
Affording you a momentary rare smile, he ruffled your hair before turning to leave the room.   
After seeing him out, you quietly locked the door and frowned.  
Facing down the threat Nile posed to you and your family wasn’t going to be easy, he had already had your uncle killed along with countless other people who didn’t fit in with his idea of a normal existence...how many more had to die by his hand before he was finally stopped?  
  
Heading down the dimly lit corridor, the only sounds to be heard were Levi’s footsteps echoing off the stone surroundings coupled with the snaps from the low burning wall mounted torches.  
Approaching Eren’s room, he quietly removed the spare key from his trouser pocket and inserted it into the lock. However just before he could turn it, the door opened and he was greeted by the wide eyed stable boy who was dressed only in a pair of dark cotton trousers.  
“Levi!”   
“Tch, guess you couldn’t sleep either?” Snorted Levi, brushing past him and entering the room.  
“I...I was just about to come and see you.” Replied Eren, quickly closing and locking the door. “Look I’m sorry about earlier, but I don’t like the way you always refuse to-mmph!”  
He was abruptly cut off by Levi’s body pinning him up against the door as their lips met in a desperate clinch full of fire and passion, resulting in Eren quickly finding his hands pushed up and held in place by his head as the raven haired male’s mouth rapidly moved against his own.  
Finally pulling away when the need for oxygen became too great to ignore, Levi narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue thoughtfully.   
“Levi?” Questioned Eren worriedly, staring into the other male’s eyes to try and gauge an idea of what he was feeling.   
“Tch, it’s nothing.” He muttered, moving away from him and starting to untie his cravat. “It’s been a long night.”  
Sighing deeply and swallowing hard, Eren bit back the urge to ask what was troubling him.  
He’d already had one argument with Levi back in the carriage before returning to the manor and now with the raven haired male in a seemingly better mood, he didn’t particularly want to start another.   
“Is everything okay with f/n?” He asked worriedly. “Only I notice she didn’t join us tonight like she usually does.”  
“She wanted to spend some time alone with Mike.”  
“Ah I see.” Smiled Eren, nodding and pursing his lips thoughtfully as he made his way over to the bed and climbed into it, making sure to shuffle right over so Levi had space to join him when he was ready.   
Stripping down to just his underwear, Levi neatly folded his clothes and placed them on the chair near Eren’s desk before joining him in the bed.   
“Good night Levi.” Sighed Eren contently, pulling the thin sheet up over them and resting his head on his lovers chest before closing his eyes.   
Levi frowned but did not reply, nor did he make any effort to embrace the male laid next to him.   
Instead he placed one arm behind his head and brought the other up to reveal a small broken bronze pendant of half a stags head that hung from a simple chain, he’d removed it shortly before climbing into the bed and kept it hidden in his fist so Eren wouldn’t see it.   
Staring at it through narrowed steel grey eyes he cast his mind back to the past he had spent ten years running from that had now suddenly caught up with him, gritting his teeth and reliving that fateful day Farlan was killed as he remembered your words.  
  
 _“I don’t want to lose you the way I lost Uncle Farlan.”_  
  
Exhaling heavily and closing his eyes, he swallowed hard and opened them again a moment later.   
How much longer were the ghosts of the past going to haunt him before he was finally able to lay them to rest?


	35. Reconciliation

Birdsong greeted the rising of the sun as a new day dawned over the world behind the walls, chasing away the shadows and cold air of the night with a sweet melody to accompany the sound of the bell that rang out over the Stohess District of Wall Sina.  
As the nobles who frequented the walled city started to leave their homes to go about their day, setting up for trade at the district market or opening up shops of extravagant and expensive wares, one man stared out of the large window his personal quarters with a look of utmost contempt for everything before him.

Nile Dok’s cruel hazel eyes narrowed as he stared out at the view of the river running through the eastern side of the district, his trusted right hand man should be on his way back to the Zacharius manor by now to implement the final part of his plan for capturing Levi with the intentions of killing him.   
A small sinister smile slowly spread across his thin lips, he knew how much the raven haired male cared about the people who had taken him in and helped him gain surface citizenship eighteen years ago, so in all logic he should willingly surrender rather than see them in danger of facing the vile commander’s wrath.   
However there was always the risk that he might not comply and try to run again, but of course Nile had prepared for that eventuality.  
A quiet chuckle rumbled in his throat as he adjusted his bolo tie and turned away from the window to return to his desk, as any smart soldier was aware, it was always best to have a backup plan...and Nile’s was nothing short of perfect for drawing out his quarry.

The golden rays of the morning sun penetrated the thick curtains of the master bedroom of the Zacharius manor, their warm light falling over the still sleeping face of Mike and subtly heating up his skin.  
Furrowing his brows he groaned groggily and slowly opened his eyes, regretting it instantly when he was almost blinded by a combination of brightness and a horrendous ache that shot across his skull.  
Growling in pain he pulled the thin silk sheets up over his head and buried his face into the pillow, anything to try and end his suffering.  
Unfortunately this never came to pass, for a few moments later there was a knock on the bedroom door.  
Despite it being gentle, to Mike it sounded like someone trying to beat the wooden object down with a battering ram and made his head ache even more.  
“Lord Mike, Lady F/n?” Called a female voice.   
Mike groaned again, forcing his head further into the pillow in the hopes that it would make the incessant pounding of his brain against his skull somehow less blunt.  
“Lord Mike, Lady F/n?”   
“What is it Nanaba?” Growled the hungover male, realizing that she wasn’t going to stop until he responded.   
“I just came to inform you that Jean and Connie are ready to serve breakfast.” She replied, her voice taking on a rather worried tone at his muffled reply. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine thank you Nanaba.”   
“Very well My Lord.”  
After that, there was no sound to be heard, so Mike assumed she had left.   
Raising his head he groaned again and looked over at the empty space next to him, frowning at the fact the pillows remained untouched.   
Wracking his already pounding brain, he desperately tried to think back to the previous night and why you hadn’t joined him after your nightly ritual of having tea with Levi and Eren.   
“Damnit.” He muttered, flopping his aching head back down onto the soft pillow when his memories of the argument you’d had upon returning to the manor started to kick in.  
Truth be told he remembered telling you he was disgusted to call you his wife and ordering you to leave his study, but after that...it was a big black mass of nothingness.   
He had no idea how much he’d had to drink afterwards or when he’d returned to the bedroom to sleep it off, but what he did know was that he needed to shake off his hangover and find you in the hope he could apologize and at least try to make things right...if you would allow him to do so.

Down in the servants quarters, Levi finished preparing a cup of fresh tea and left the break room, heading back to his own personal sleeping quarters.   
With the other servants already up and going about their daily jobs, he had ample opportunity to check up on the guest that had been occupying his room for the night.   
“Oh Levi!”   
Turning towards the source of the voice, he raised a disinterested eyebrow towards the happy female rushing towards him.  
“What do you want Petra?” He asked in a bored tone, fixing her with a cold stare.   
“Would it be alright if I quickly go upstairs and ask the master if he’s still alright with me taking some time off in the next few days.” She babbled excitedly. “I asked yesterday to confirm since he’d already agreed beforehand, but he seemed a little busy and…”  
“Tch, make it quick.”  
Blinking rapidly at the way he abruptly cut her off, a smile soon found its way back onto her features and she nodded.   
“Thanks Levi.”  
Rolling his eyes, the raven haired male continued to walk down the stone corridor towards his personal quarters, stopping outside the door and gently knocking on it.

You weren’t entirely sure what time it was when you finally managed to fall asleep, but you knew for a fact it had been a hard task.  
Even with the extra dash of rum in the tea your uncle had made for you after he caught you trying to run away and managed to talk some sense into you, your troubled mind had still been far too overworked to just give in and let you rest.  
Sighing deeply in your sleep you rolled over and nuzzled your face further into the pillow, curling up beneath the thin cotton sheets and stretching out again a moment later before finally settling.  
However it would seem that your relaxed state was about to be rudely interrupted when a gentle knock at the door jarred you awake.  
“Oi Brat, you awake yet?”  
“Mmph.” You replied, snuggling further into the pillow and pulling the sheet up to your chin.  
This time the knock came slightly louder and harsher.   
“Who is it?” You groaned, rubbing a hand over your eyes and yawning.  
“Tch, who do you think it is?”   
Groaning and forcing yourself to sit upright, you cracked your neck and stretched your arms above your head before making your way over to the door, wincing as your bare feet made contact with the cold stone floor.  
“You look like shit!” Remarked Levi, stepping into the small room and walking over to his desk, placing the cup of tea down on it and taking a seat.   
“Thanks, I feel it!” You scoffed, trying and failing to stifle a yawn as you closed the door and walked back over to the bed, taking a seat and rubbing your tired eyes. “I’m so used to sleeping with silk and velvet sheets now, that I’ve forgotten what a normal bed feels like.”  
Levi raised an eyebrow and handed you the cup of tea, watching you carefully.   
“Any sign of Mike yet?” You questioned hesitantly, taking the cup from him.  
“Not yet, I assume he’ll have the hangover from hell though. So it might be best to give him some space until it wears off a little.”  
“Yeah you’re probably right.” You sighed deeply, adjusting your hold on the cup and staring down at the hot black liquid contained within it. “What do we do about Nile in the meantime though?”  
“I haven’t had a chance to think that far ahead yet.” Replied the raven haired male, folding his arms and averting his gaze. “I can tell you one thing though, I’m not willing to hand myself over to him just because he snaps his fingers.”  
Raising the cup to your lips you took a small sip of your tea and furrowed your brows.   
“Have you told Eren…”  
“No I haven’t!” He said abruptly, turning back to face you and narrowing his eyes in a stern warning that instantly silenced you. “Neither will you, understand?”  
Silently nodding, you lowered your head as he stood up and straightened his jacket before approaching you and ruffling your hair.  
“Drink that and then make your way back upstairs, there’s no one down here apart from Mikasa, so you shouldn’t get caught.”  
“Thanks Uncle Levi.” You smiled, watching him walk over to the door and quietly leave, closing it behind him and once again leaving you alone with your thoughts.   
Exhaling deeply you turned back to your tea and frowned, life at the moment felt like a never ending descent into hell.  
Your husband hated you, your parents had been forced to flee from their home, Nile knew exactly where Levi was and probably had thugs scattered around the area just waiting to catch him...just how the hell were you going to find a way out of the life of lies and deceit your family had been plunged into?

Having finally managed to get dressed without throwing up from the dizzy spell that threatened to overwhelm him when he stood up, Mike started to make his way down the corridor towards the stairs.  
Unfortunately however when he reached the stairs, a wave of nausea washed over him and he found himself grabbing hold of the wooden banister rail to keep from falling flat on his face.  
“My Lord?” Questioned a concerned voice as he screwed his eyes shut and winced, trying to keep his balance. “My Lord can you hear me?”  
“I’m fine Nanaba.” He groaned, shaking his head and standing up straight.   
“You’re clearly not alright My Lord.” She replied sternly. “You can barely move, I must insist that you return to your room and rest before you hurt yourself.”  
“I’ll be fine once I’ve had some coffee.”  
“Well in that case I shall have it brought to you in your study, is Lady F/n still asleep? Although seeing you in this state given her own drinking habits I dare say she will be amused by this.”  
Mike forced his eyes open and frowned, looking the blonde maid full square in the face.   
“You haven’t seen her?”   
“My Lord?”  
“F/n, you haven’t seen her around the manor?” He asked again, rubbing his face with one hand and holding onto the banister with the other.   
“Is she not still in your bedroom?”   
“No, I haven’t seen her since we argued last night.” Muttered Mike, lowering his head and looking down towards the entrance hall.   
“I’ll fetch some breakfast to your study and then go find her.” Replied Nanaba worriedly, gesturing for him to follow so she could keep an eye on him and make sure he didn’t injure himself. “She can’t have gotten far.”  
Nodding Mike turned away from the stairs and slowly followed her back down the corridor, praying to whatever gods existed that his hangover soon disappeared so he could set about trying to prove to you how sorry he was for his cruel words towards you the previous night.

“What do you think is taking the master and mistress so long today.” Mused Connie, scratching his shaved head and looking towards the dining hall doors, frowning slightly when they remained closed.  
“Maybe they have hangover’s from the party yesterday?” Snickered Jean, leaning back against the wall and folding his arms.   
The table had already been set for breakfast for nearly half an hour and they were certain that by the time the two of you did arrive, the tea and coffee would be stone cold and there would be yet another delay as they were forced to return to the kitchen for more.  
Looking up when the dining hall doors opened, the two male servants were confused to see that it was Nanaba who had entered the room rather than you and your husband.  
“Hey Nanaba, what’s…”   
“Lord Mike will be taking breakfast to his study, he’s quite busy today.”  
“Okay.” Frowned the sandy haired male, cocking his head to one side. He was about to ask what was happening, however he was cut off by Nanaba speaking again.   
“Have either of you seen Lady F/n this morning?”  
“Not since yesterday.” Replied Connie.  
“No, me either.” Answered Jean.  
Humming thoughtfully, Nanaba furrowed her brows and turned her attention towards the door leading to the servants quarters when it swung open, revealing a very happy looking Petra.   
“Oh, has the master already left?” She inquired, a look of confusion sweeping across her face.  
“He’s not to be disturbed.” Said Nanaba firmly.  
“Do you think he could spare a moment? It is rather important.”  
“I will forward a message that you want to see him and he will deal with you when he is ready.”  
Petra blinked at the blonde maid’s harsh attitude towards her but relented, although she really wasn’t left with much of a choice...especially if she didn’t want Levi to accuse her of taking too long and slacking off.  
“Well I wondered if you would ask him to confirm that it’s still okay for me have some time away to attend another courtship meeting with Auruo at his parents manor in two days time.”  
“Alright, I shall pass the message on.” She nodded with a small smile. “If he gives me an answer straight away I’ll let you know.”  
“Thanks Nanaba.”  
Nodding and watching her leave, Nanaba frowned and began to prepare a breakfast tray for Mike before looking back to Jean and Connie.   
“You two should probably put something aside for Lady F/n when she shows up.”  
“Alright, we’ll leave it in the kitchen.”  
With a silent nod, Nanaba exited the dining hall, leaving the two males to look at each other in confusion before shrugging and clearing the table.

You exited the servants quarters through the west corridor that led to a door at the rear of the entrance hall.   
Cautiously opening it, you risked a peek at your surroundings and exhaled deeply when you noticed there was no one around. You pushed it open fully and moved to step out into the main hall.  
However you were quick to retreat again when the sound of the dining hall doors being opened reached your ears.  
“Shit!” You gasped, diving back behind the door and pulling it closed but leaving the smallest gap possible so that you could see who it was.  
Furrowing your brows, you watched as Nanaba walked towards the stairs carrying what looked like a breakfast tray. You noted that she didn’t look particularly happy, if anything she seemed very worried...was Mike okay?  
Levi had said he believed your husband would probably be suffering with a hangover after he apparently got drunk, so it would stand to reason that he was probably too ill to move very far without vomiting.  
A small smirk found its way onto your face, while you may have finally grown to love your husband, you weren’t above finding the idea of him being hungover rather amusing….especially since he was usually so calm and composed, which in your mind made it all the more hilarious to imagine him stumbling around slurring his words.  
Waiting until she had disappeared up the stairs, you decided to sneak out of the main entrance and head towards the stables, opting to sneak along the path beside the veranda rather than cut through the dining hall.  
You knew Jean and Connie were most likely to still be in there and at this moment in time, you weren’t sure you were ready to have anyone report your location to Mike.  
Creeping out from behind the door, you quietly closed it and tiptoed across the entrance hall, risking a quick glance up the stairs to find that Nanaba was nowhere in sight.  
“Okay, so far so good.” You muttered, quietly unlocking the main door and making your way outside.   
You crouched low and made sure that you couldn’t be seen above the raised area of the veranda where the raised floor met the balustrade, hoping that the sound of your boots crunching off the gravel wouldn’t be heard by anyone who may have been in the dining hall. The last thing you wanted to do right now was draw attention to yourself from Connie and Jean since, they would most likely start asking awkward questions. Nanaba had no doubt already noticed you’d run off and if she was unable to get an answer from Mike, would almost certainly be making it her mission to find you.  
Reaching the end of the veranda, you cautiously stood upright and looked back along it towards the double doors leading to the dining hall before turning your gaze to the painted black iron fence that surrounded the manor and frowning thoughtfully.  
The idea that Nile had stationed thugs around the area to spy on you and its other residents made you feel physically sick, but also thankful that it had been Levi to catch you trying to escape and not one of them...otherwise things may have been very different indeed.  
Shaking the dark and troubling thoughts from your head, you decided to go and see if Eren wanted any help exercising the horses, making a mental note to avoid answering any questions about the previous night that he may try to throw at you.

Upon reaching Mike’s study, Nanaba carefully placed the tray down on the large window ledge near the door and quietly knocked on the door. Being cautious not to make too much noise, she made sure it was just loud enough for him to hear.  
“Yes?” Came the groggy reply.  
Opening the door, she picked up the tray again and entered the room, making her way over to the desk and frowning.  
Mike sat with his elbows resting on the hard wooden surface, his head buried into his hands and his fingers tangling into his dark blonde hair. There was an empty bottle of whiskey next to him along with a single glass tumbler, most likely still left there from the previous night.  
“This should make you feel better My Lord.” She said softly, pouring him some coffee and pushing it towards him.   
“Have you seen f/n?” He questioned lowly, not looking at her as he spoke.  
“No I’m afraid I haven’t My Lord, Petra wishes to speak to you at your earliest convenience though.”  
“What about?”  
“Her upcoming time off to attend a courtship meeting, she just wanted to clarify that you were okay with it.”  
Finally raising his head to face the concerned maid, Mike nodded and leaned back in his seat.   
“Tell her it’s fine, also would you send Levi up here please?”  
“What about your wife?”  
“If you see her, tell her I’m sorry for what I said last night.” Sighing deeply Mike reached for his coffee and brought it up to his lips, allowing the strong aroma to fill his nostrils. “I didn’t mean it.”  
“Maybe you should tell her yourself My Lord.”  
Sipping his coffee, he shrugged and pursed his lips thoughtfully as he swallowed down the hot black liquid.   
“I will if I see her.”  
“Thank you, just be gentle...don’t do anything to antagonize her, she has a lot on her mind at the moment.”  
“Of course My Lord, I shall also dispose of this.”   
Picking up the empty whiskey bottle she turned to leave the room, frowning at the object in disgust as she closed the door behind her.   
Once she had gone, Mike took another sip of coffee and started to think about what he was going to do regarding Nile, however the sound of voices in the corridor outside the study soon interrupted him.  
“Ah Levi, perfect timing! Lord Mike wants to see you.”  
“Tch, fine. Where is he?”  
“In his study.”  
Swallowing hard, Mike sat up straight in his seat and braced himself for what was sure to be a very harsh death glare from the raven haired male when the door to his private sanctuary slowly began to swing open...

"Hey Eren!" You called, approaching the stables and instantly making a beeline for the familiar black stallion you'd become so fond of since arriving at the manor.  
"Oh, Morning f/n!" Came a voice from inside the stall next the one Cosmos currently stood outside of, followed a moment later by the stable boy leading a dark brown horse out and hitching it up outside so he could commence mucking it out. "I missed you last night, did you have fun with the master?"  
"Yeah, sorry I didn't join you and Uncle Levi." You swallowed hard at his words, forcing a smile onto your lips and nodding. "I just wanted some time alone with Mike."  
"Hey no need to apologize." He shrugged, picking up a large fork from the wheelbarrow full of dirty hay to his right. "Me and Levi had a bit of a fight so it's probably a good thing you didn't join us."  
"Oh."   
"Yeah." He sighed. "Do you know why the master ordered me to wait in the carriage last night when I tried returning to the party? Did I do something wrong? He seemed pretty mad."  
"No sorry I didn't know he'd done that." You answered, nervously biting your lip and quickly turning your attention towards Cosmos, too ashamed to look Eren in the eyes since you knew you were feeding him a pack of lies.   
"I see, well Levi seemed pretty mad at me too when he came and joined me. I tried to ask what was wrong but he just told me to keep quiet...it was almost like he was trying to hide us from someone...an ex maybe."  
Your eyes widened as your breath hitched in your throat, Eren had no idea how close he had hit the mark about the previous night and yet you could say nothing to clarify his suspicions.   
"I dunno, maybe I'm just being paranoid." He smiled, tapping the prongs of the fork off the cobblestone surface of the stableyard floor.   
"Somehow I can't quite see Uncle Levi as having a long line of ex lovers." A genuine giggle escaped your lips, momentarily waylaying your fear and allowing you to put up a more convincing front. "I really doubt it's that many though, considering what a clean freak he is he probably scared most of them off before they even made it to the first kiss!"  
"F/n that's terrible!"   
"Probably true though!"  
"Yeah you know what else is true?" He questioned, walking into the stall and flashing you a sly grin. "He'd probably kill you if he heard you talk about him like that!"  
"He can try!" You muttered nervously, unable to keep up your deceitful facade any longer as the memory of Levi almost doing just that returned to the forefront of your mind.  
Shaking your head and lowering your gaze, you sighed and folded your arms.   
You hated lying to Eren since you classed him as a close friend and confidante, but it was necessary for his own protection. If Nile ever found out that he was linked to Levi, it would put him in extreme danger and make him a potential target.   
A low snort beside you, followed by a subtle nudge of your shoulder soon broke through your worrying thoughts and drew your attention to the large black horse beside you.  
Smiling sadly you reached up and scratched Cosmos's ears, resting your forehead against the animal's muzzle and closing your eyes, you couldn't help but wonder how many more lies were you going to have to tell to keep those you cared about out of harms way.

"Tch, you look like shit!" Scoffed Levi as he entered the study and closed the door behind him, folding his arms and leaning back against the solid wood.   
Mike sipped his coffee before putting the cup down on the table in front of him and regarding the raven haired male, he felt slightly more alert now but his head was still pounding and he really wasn't in the mood for an argument.  
"I take it you've seen f/n?"  
"I have."  
"Is she alright?"  
"She will be, no thanks to you."  
Inhaling deeply he furrowed his brows, it seemed Levi was in quite a foul mood and he certainly wasn't going to get off lightly, even given his hungover state.  
"Just to let you know, I nearly killed her last night."  
"What?" Mike's eyes widened in horror, the dull ache in his head instantly forgotten about. "What do you mean by that?"  
"The brat was planning to travel to Stohess District under the cover of night to try and deal with Nile." Levi clicked his tongue thoughtfully before continuing. "Fortunately I caught her as she was trying to scale the fence, I thought she was one of that bastard's thugs."  
"Is she hurt? Where is she?" Standing up without thinking, Mike winced and placed his hands on the desk to steady himself. His eyes automatically screwed themselves shut when another wave of nausea crashed down over him, making his already throbbing skull feel ten times worse thanks to the sudden movement.   
"She gave as good as she got, however I think it's safe to assume Nile probably does have his thugs posted around the area to try and catch me."  
"Yes I agree." Muttered the blonde male, sitting back down and reaching for his coffee again, gulping down the last few dregs. "We need to tread carefully, Nile has demanded you go to Stohess before sunset and hand yourself over to him. If you suspicions are founded then the moment you set foot beyond the gates of the manor they will turn up to "escort" you if you get my meaning."  
"Like hell that will happen." Scoffed Levi, moving forward from the door and sitting himself in the chair opposite Mike's. "The question is are you prepared for the repercussions of what will come next? We both know Nile won't stop until he gets what he wants."  
"He will not dare launch an attack on this manor, there would too many civilian casualties he wouldn't be able to cover up. Chances are he will try going after f/n's parents instead." Upon noticing Levi's jaw twitch he afforded him a small smile despite the pain in his head. "Don't worry, they're going back to m/n's home village a few miles to the west of Karanese District. They will send word when they reach there safely."  
"What if Nile tries to intercept any letters that are sent here?"  
"He would need permission from Premier Zackley to do such a thing, along with evidence of any crime he believes we've committed."   
"Well at least we have something to fall back on."  
Nodded and frowning once more, Mike eyes flicked down to glance at his wedding ring.   
"I promised f/n I would protect her and her family." He muttered lowly, raising his head to look directly at Levi. "I intend to keep that promise, I will also not allow Nile to harm anyone under this roof. Unfortunately I don't have any ideas about how we can deal with the current situation, can you think of anything?"  
"Tch, I have one suggestion." Mused Levi, folding his arms and crossing one leg over the other. "I'm not comfortable with it though, the risk is too high."  
"Maybe you should at least try and put a plan together to make it happen, that way we can use it as a last resort."   
"Considering how determined Nile is, we're probably going to need to."  
Pursing his lips thoughtfully Mike nodded and sighed.  
"Then for now we play the waiting game." He said firmly. "Now that one this issue is momentarily dealt with, I have to find f/n and try to resolve the mess from last night. I take it she told you about our argument?"  
"She told me about Nile goading her." Said Levi, not giving much away in his facial expressions. "That was all."  
"So she didn't mention that Nile told me that you have until sunset tonight to hand yourself over to him?"   
"I wasn't aware of that until you mentioned it a few moments ago."  
Exhaling deeply the blonde male remained silent and impassive, slowly trying to work through the pain of his throbbing skull so he could think what to say next.  
"How was she when you found her?"  
"Tch, how do you think she was?" Scoffed Levi. "She's convinced herself you hate her!"  
Closing his eyes and swallowing hard, Mike shook his head and ran a hand back through his hair.   
It hurt to think you believed something like that could be true, yes he had been angry and said some unforgivable things in the heat of the moment, but he could never bring himself to bear any hatred towards you.  
After trying so hard for the past couple of months to earn your love, he was certain he was getting close to winning your heart and then this had happened...  
"I could never hate her." He said firmly, opening his eyes and staring straight at Levi.   
"Then tell her that, not me."  
"Of course." He smirked, a small snort of amusement leaving his lips. "If you see her, will you ask her to come and see me?"  
The raven haired male nodded silently. Taking Mike's words as an indication their discussion had now reached its conclusion, he stood up and walked out of the study, leaving Mike to his own thoughts and going about his normal routine.

It was mid morning by the time you had finished helping Eren exercise the horses.   
In all honesty, it had done you some good to go for a good gallop around the manors perimeter and blow off some steam.   
You now felt physically and mentally prepared to confront your husband over what had happened the previous night, hoping that you could make him see that you would never intentionally provoke Nile with talk of your marriage. However whether he would take the time to listen to what you had to say without putting up resistance remained to be seen.  
Making your way back along the veranda you stopped when you reached the double doors, hesitating slightly as you reached out for the brass handle of the nearest one.  
A small chilling wind picked up, sending a slight shiver down your spine and causing you to instinctively look behind you when it felt like someone was watching you.   
Furrowing your brows you noticed Petra stood at the gate, she seemed to be waiting for someone if her nervous posture and way she was eagerly looking around were anything to go by.  
With curiosity getting the better of you, you vaulted over the balustrade and approached her.  
"Petra!"  
The ginger haired cook jumped at the call of her name, smiling a moment later when she saw you jogging towards her.  
"Oh Hi f/n! What are you doing out here?"  
"Just been to see Eren." You answered, glancing down and noticing the sealed envelope in her hands and grinning at the name of the recipient. "Writing love letters are we?"  
"I need to send this to Auruo to let him know I'm definitely still available for another courtship meeting in a couple of days." She nodded enthusiastically. "A messenger comes by every hour for this area, so there should be one due any moment."  
"Alright I'll leave you to it."  
Nodding and clutching the envelope tighter to her chest, Petra quickly turned her eyes back to the cobbled road.  
Upon reaching the veranda again you vaulted up over the balustrade once more and made your way inside, looking around the empty dining hall and halting for a moment while you decided where to start your search for your husband.  
However the decision was soon made for you when you heard the sound of the piano from the sitting room, a slow and gentle tune drifting through the air and reaching your ears.  
Swallowing hard you moved towards the door and hesitantly grasped the brass handle in your right hand, biting your lower lip and dragging it back between your teeth you slowly opened it and entered the room just as Mike finished playing.  
The sound of your boots gently hitting the polished wooden floor with each slow step, soon catching his attention and causing him to turn around on the bench to look at you.  
"F/n!" He gasped, his pale blue eyes widening as he stood up and briskly walked over to you.  
"Mike." You greeted neutrally, folding your arms when he halted in front of you, just managing to stop himself from reaching out and taking you into his arms thanks to your unwelcoming movement.  
If he was being completely honest with himself, he had expected you to be slightly cold with him. After what he had said to you, he certainly shouldn't have expected you to just willingly throw yourself into his arms and tell him all was forgiven.  
"Levi told me what happened last night." He muttered, his eyes locking with yours as he spoke. "What the hell were you thinking?"  
Raising your eyebrows you kept your arms folded, if you'd known he was going to give you a lecture about trying to run away during the night you would've kept your distance for longer.  
"Did you try to leave because of what I said?"  
"Well I was hardly going to stay where I'm not wanted!" You snorted, wincing at the words and your lack of self control.  
"I'm sorry f/n...I was angry, I didn't mean it." Sighed Mike. "You know how much I love you..."  
"Then you should've listened to me last night shouldn't you?"   
That wounded him, taking a step back it was now your husband's turn to avert his gaze.   
He had hoped that after how well things had been going between you that he wouldn't end up on the receiving end of your anger again, but unfortunately he was wrong. However this time he was more than willing to accept that he did in fact deserve it this time.  
"I was angry at what had happened, it's no excuse I know and I'm truly sorry for saying it."  
"So are you prepared to listen to me now?" You questioned, turning back to face him. "Or should I come back when you're feeling less hungover?"  
"Ah, Nanaba told you about that."  
"Not directly, but I heard her mention to Uncle Levi you got drunk last night." A sly smirk slowly found its way onto your face. "I bet you're a lightweight like Auruo!"  
"Excuse me?" Asked Mike, his head snapping back to face you as he now folded his arms to match your defensive posture.  
"You heard me, I bet you got slaughtered off one bottle of whiskey and passed out with your head in the toilet!"  
"I did no such thing!"  
"Pity, I'd have paid good money to see that!"  
Mike opened his mouth to speak, however no sound came out and he was just left standing in front of you dumbfounded at your sudden change in attitude.   
"So...does this mean I'm forgiven?"  
"Yeah." You nodded, flashing him a small genuine smile. "Uncle Levi said you didn't mean it and that the stress of everything happening at the moment probably didn't help...and you were right, I probably should try harder when it comes to reigning in my temper."  
Unfolding his arms, Mike slowly reached out and gently cupped your chin in one large hand, gently stroking over your cheek with his thumb.   
He knew it wouldn't have been easy to admit that you were wrong, after all you were always so sure of yourself and your actions. To admit that you were wrong had taken a lot of nerve and in all honesty, he was proud of you for it.  
"The question still remains though." You said worriedly, bringing your own hand up and wrapping your slender fingers around his wrist. "What do we do about Nile? He's not going to stop until he gets what he wants."  
"We'll face him together." Said Mike evenly, adjusting the position of his hand so that his palm now rested flat against the side of your face, a small smile gracing his handsome features as you closed your eyes and leaned into his warm touch. "I made a promise to protect you and your family, I intend to honour it. I love you f/n and the last thing I'm going to do is let him hurt you."  
"I know." You answered, slowly opening your eyes and meeting his gaze.   
You desperately wished you could tell him that you finally returned his feelings for you, but unfortunately for now you couldn't.  
With Nile being not only trying to destroy your marriage, but your family and your very life, it was an impossible task to finally confess your love for your husband until the threat had finally been eliminated.


	36. First Blood

You tightened your grip on Cosmos’s reins and leaned further into the gallop, gritting your teeth and squinting against the wind that suddenly picked up a blew towards you.  
Risking a glance behind you, it was clear to see that you still had a small advantage over your pursuer as they thundered up behind you, gaining round quickly.  
“Come on boy faster!”   
You encouraged the horse on by spurring him, however you were soon faced with a problem: A large iron fence in front of you.  
“Shit, time to change direction.”  
Pulling back hard on the reins, Cosmos whinnied loudly when you steered him sharply to the left and quickly spurred him again, sending him galloping full speed back towards your pursuer.  
A sly smirk spread across your lips at their horrified expression when they saw you coming towards them.   
“Gotcha!” You yelled triumphantly, leaning over as you passed by and quickly plucking a piece of dark coloured cloth from the back pocket of their trousers, proceeding to wave it over your head like a flag of victory.  
“Damnit not again!” Groaned Eren, bringing Blizzard to a halt and watching you complete a victory lap of the front garden of the manor before galloping over towards the veranda and following you a moment later.  
  
Mike shook his head and smiled at the sound of hooves slowly trotting along the gravel path towards him.   
“Another victory.” He asked, arranging his paperwork into a neat pile so he could check it over.   
“It’s been a while since I played this particular game.” You mused thoughtfully, handing the cloth back to Eren when he finally came level with you and brought Blizzard to a halt. “Quite a few years actually, I’d almost forgotten how much fun it is.”  
“You’re only saying that because you won every single round!” Scoffed the emerald eyed stable boy, snatching another piece of cloth from your back pocket before holding out a hand to take the one you still had hold of.   
Mike chuckled and raised his head, looking past the two of you towards the gate where Levi was currently stood waiting to see if any of the hourly messengers would be stopping by.  
“Eren could you take Cosmos and Blizzard back to the stables please?” He said when he noticed a man dressed in plain brown trousers, boots and a matching shirt riding along the other side of the iron fence.   
Two large hessian sacks placed behind his saddle gave away that he was carrying letters by the fact that a few could clearly be seen sticking out of the top, the way he was also gradually slowing his horse down to a gentle trot suggested that he would most likely be making a delivery to the manor.  
“Of course Master.” Nodded Eren, taking Cosmos’s reins from you and holding him still so you could dismount.   
“Thanks Eren, I’ll catch up with you this evening.” You smiled, gently patting Cosmos’s neck and vaulting up over the veranda to join your husband.   
Once he had ridden out of earshot and taken Cosmos with him, you turned your attention to the gate and frowned when you noticed Levi talking to a man on a horse who was holding out several envelopes.  
“Do you think we might finally hear something from my parents?” You inquired worriedly, turning to face your husband. “It’s been three days, they should be at my mother’s home village by now.”  
“Only one way to find out.” He replied, watching Levi closely as he approached the veranda and made his way towards the steps, his steel eyed gaze focused on the letters.  
“There’s one for you Brat.” Said Levi, holding out an envelope to you before handing the rest to Mike.  
“Thanks Uncle Levi.”   
Taking it from him you held your breath and studied the handwriting, confirming it was definitely that of your mother.   
You assumed that because Nile was a former friend of your father and not particularly close to your mother from what you had gathered at the party, he probably wouldn’t recognize your mother’s writing, so it was safer if she sent word to you.  
Tearing open the envelope, you pulled out a single slip of paper from inside and started to read.  
 _  
“Dear, F/n, Mike and Levi,  
                                   We reached Amara Village a little before sunset and sent this letter with the last messenger of the day, hopefully it will reach you at some time tomorrow morning.   
We didn’t run into any trouble leaving Trost and Thomas is keeping a close eye on things for us until we return.   
To further protect ourselves from Nile, any letters we send after this will use a secret code, as well as false names should he decide to try and intercept them.   
Mike will know how to decipher the code, so please don’t worry too much about us and make sure that he writes all replies. We cannot afford to take any chances, given the current situation I’m sure you can understand our reasons for this.  
I hope this letter finds you all safe and well, however I fear that Nile will start raising the stakes now he knows you are hiding Levi at the manor. Please be careful and don’t do anything to provoke him, I’m sure you’re well aware by now that he’s a dangerous man and won’t hesitate to deal with you in one way or another if you push him too far.  
Write back to us soon and take care of yourselves.”_  
  
“F/n?” Asked Mike, his brows furrowing in concern.   
“They’re safe.” You muttered, handing him the letter. “However they mentioned something about using a secret code for further communications and that you’d know how to decipher it.”  
Humming thoughtfully, Mike scanned over the letter, bringing one hand to his face and stroking the dark stubble that lined his chin.   
“I have several code breaker books in my study.” He said evenly. “My father was rather fond of using encrypted messages to see how new recruits reacted under pressure when training for expeditions, it was a rather interesting way to see if they could stay calm even and make important decisions even when their lives were in peril.”  
“How did he do that?”  
“He would send them out into the forest with twenty four hours worth of rations, encrypted instructions and a map of the area. An hour later he would deploy a team of experienced scouts to track them down and capture them, if they evaded their pursuers completely for the duration of the test, they passed.”  
“What about if they were captured?”   
“Depending on how many successful escape attempts they made and how long they evaded the scouts pursuing them determined whether they passed or failed.”  
“I see, that sounds pretty interesting actually. I used to be good at solving riddles, I’m sure some codes aren’t that hard to crack if you know what to look for.” You allowed yourself a small giggle before growing serious again. “Although won’t Nile be trained for stuff like this? I mean it is part of his job to provide protection for the royal family...”  
“Tch the Military Police are so lazy they wouldn’t waste their time learning such a worthwhile skill!” Scoffed Levi, finally breaking his silence.  
“How do you know?”  
“I picked up a few things in the Underground District, trust me the Military Police are as lazy and self serving as they come. Nile hasn’t got the brain to learn such a complex art, even if he did intercept your parents letters, he’d have no clue what he was looking for.”  
With that he turned and headed back into the manor, not giving you the chance to respond.  
“Don’t worry, your parents will be fine. I’ll write back to them this afternoon, if you’d like I could even give you a lesson in code breaking?”  
“Hmm, yeah okay then.”  
Flashing you a small smile he leaned down and softly brushed his lips against yours in a gentle yet brief kiss, ending a little too soon for your liking if you were completely honest with yourself.   
“I have a few things to go through for Erwin’s next visit.”  
“Okay, don’t work too hard.” You said, smiling warmly as you watched him leave before suddenly remembering something about that particular day. “I’m going to stay out here for a while.”   
Stopping in his tracks and turning back to face you, Mike raised a questioning eyebrow in your direction.   
“Auruo is coming to collect Petra in an hour or so to take her back to his parents manor for their courtship meeting.”  
“Ah yes of course, that’s today isn’t it?” He asked curiously. “Alright, give him my regards.”  
“Will do.”  
Nodding and smiling at you one last time, Mike disappeared through the doors leading from the dining hall to the main entrance hall, leaving you alone on the veranda to stare out across the gardens to the painted iron fence and countryside beyond.  
  
“So what’s happening at this courtship meeting then?” Inquired Connie, shaking out a pristine white cloth and picking up the first piece of cutlery he and Jean had been tasked with polishing.   
“Well, my parents have travelled up from Karanese District, so it’s a case of them meeting Auruo’s family now to discuss whether they think an official courtship is a good idea.” Replied Petra with a smile, fiddling with a lock of her hair.  
“I thought they already approved of it?”   
“It’s a little more complicated than that.” She mused still twisting a few short ginger strands around her delicate fingers. “You see, first there is an introduction...which f/n wasn’t really supposed to do, that’s usually arranged by the parents of the participants.”  
Humming thoughtfully, Connie continued to watch her as he picked up the next piece of silver cutlery and began to polish it.   
“Today is going to be a sort of meet and greet for our parents, they’ll discuss what Auruo can offer me and I him. Then based on how they get along and if they can both benefit from a courtship, they will decide whether we can proceed or not.”  
“Sounds like a big farce to me!” Scoffed Jean, holding up the knife he had been shining and examining it before putting it down. “Back home in Trost we simply find someone we like and ask them out, if our parents approve then great, if not...we work around it.”  
“My parents are a little more traditional Jean.” Giggled Petra. “My father strongly believes that a man should ask for permission before entering into a courtship with someone’s daughter.”  
“I’d like to see him try telling f/n that.” He snickered under his breath.  
“So what time do you leave?” Inquired Mikasa, finally looking up from kneading what looked like some kind of pastry and picking up a rolling pin.  
“Auruo is due here any minute, I just came by to say goodbye to everyone since I’ll be going back to Karanese District with my parents for a couple of days after this courtship meeting.”  
“I see, well good luck.”  
“Yeah hope it goes well for you.” Smiled Connie.   
“Have fun, we’ll see you when you come back.” Nodded Jean.  
“Thanks guys, see you all soon.”   
Making her way out of the kitchen, Petra happily walked along the corridor leading to the stairs that would take her up to the door leading to the dining hall.   
She was dressed in a simple plain light brown skirt, white shirt, her favourite red cardigan and a pair of dark brown riding boots.   
Smart but casual had been the way forward she’d decided, she didn't have any exceptionally smart expensive clothes, since her parents weren’t rich merchants like Auruo’s.   
Her mother worked in a small bakery in the northern quarter of their home district and her father was a blacksmith’s assistant, so it was fair to say she came from a humble background.   
However having briefly seen Auruo’s father Alistair during her visit to Trost and being told by you that the Bossard’s were a decent hard working family, she had a feeling that they would all get along just fine.  
Pushing open the door and looking around the dining hall, her amber eyes were drawn to the veranda doors when a gentle breeze caused the curtains to swish slightly.   
Looking beyond them she saw you sat on the balustrade of the veranda with your back to her and decided to approach you.  
  
You sighed deeply and folded your arms, staring out across the horizon beyond the manor and narrowing your e/c eyes as you absentmindedly thumbed your wedding ring.  
Despite hearing word from your parents that they were safe and currently out of harm's way, there was still a feeling of uneasiness that you couldn’t seem to shake off.   
You had been driving yourself insane for the past hour, sitting out here by yourself wondering just where Nile could possibly have stationed his thugs so that they could keep the manor under surveillance.   
Of course the woods a few meters to the rear were a good starting point, there were likely to be a couple of men hiding in there, but as for the rest of the area surrounding the manor, there wasn’t really a lot in the way of places to bed down and observe without being seen.  
Remembering your rides to and from the manor when travelling to Hanji and Erwin’s residence, that of Auruo’s parent’s and of course Stohess which needed to be passed through to access the countryside of Wall Rose, there were no settlements for at least a mile, maybe two in any direction…so how exactly were they keeping an eye on what was happening?  
“Hi f/n, any sign of Auruo yet?”   
You jumped at the sound of a voice behind you and turned to face it, smiling with relief when you realized who it was.  
“Hey Petra, not yet. I’m sure he’ll be here soon though.”  
Nodding and humming thoughtfully, Petra leaned against the balustrade and offered you a concerned smile.   
“Something on your mind?”  
“Nah, nothing important.” You lied. “Just thinking Auruo needs to hurry his ass up, it’s not polite to keep a lady waiting.”  
However no sooner had you said this, you noticed a horse driven carriage passing by the fence, followed by a sandy haired male leaning out of the window and frowning thoughtfully as he tried to get a good look at the manor.  
“Well what do you know?” You smirked, jumping down from the balustrade onto the gravel path. “Speak of the devil and he shall appear!”  
Petra giggled and rushed to the veranda stairs, nimbly jogging down them before joining you on the gravel path and accompanying you towards the main gate.  
“Hey Auruo, you’re late!” You shouted, raising your hands to your face to amplify your voice.   
“I am not, I’m right on hng!”   
The carriage suddenly passed over a large pothole in the road and of course, thanks to Auruo hanging his head out of the carriage window so he could make sure he had the right manor, the jolt of the front wheel suddenly entering it caused the carriage to jerk violently and resulted in him biting his tongue.  
You and Petra both laughed as you made it to the gate in time to see the carriage stop.  
Auruo climbed out a moment later, raising a handkerchief to his mouth and dabbing away a few spots of crimson blood before flashing the two of you a cocky grin as you opened the gate.  
“Petra my dear, delightful to see you again.” He said, reaching for her hand and placing  a delicate kiss on her knuckles.   
“Good to see you too.” She smiled, stepping aside so he could greet you.  
“Lady f/n.” He taunted, attempting to do the same to you and frowning when you quickly swiped him away at the last minute.   
“Call me “Lady” again and I’ll make sure you bite your tongue off!”   
“Heh, fine whatever!” He shrugged, holding his arms out for a hug and grinning rather smugly at Petra when you obliged. “No need for jealousy, I only have eyes for you.”  
“Ugh stop being so cocky, it’s unattractive!” She snorted, furrowing her brows slightly.  
Pulling away from him you smirked and folded your arms.   
“Impressive manor.” Said Auruo, casting a curious stare to the building behind you and nodding approvingly. “Is your husband not with you today?”  
“Nah, he’s working in his study.” You replied. “He sends his regards though, so how are the rest of the family?”  
“Mother and father are at the manor talking with Petra’s parents and my brothers are keeping an eye on things back home.”  
“So who’s looking after Arno?”   
“He’s spending the trading hours with his friends then returns home with the older brats at the end of the day.”  
“Wait my parents are at your manor already?” Gasped Petra, blinking rapidly at this unexpected revelation. “I didn’t think they would be there just yet.”  
“Funnily enough I bumped into them on the way here when they stopped us to ask for directions, apparently the Stationary Guard soldiers have been a little more lax than usual in their duties today.”  
“Hmph, the ones that are posted to Wall Sina usually are slack bastards.” You snorted, folding your arms. “They would sooner spend their time playing cards and getting drunk than do their damned jobs!”  
“Then I suppose we should hurry back to meet them.” Mused Petra.  
“I agree wholeheartedly.” Nodded Auruo, holding out an arm for her and flashing her yet another of his cocky smiles. “Allow me to assist you.”  
“Oh for crying out loud stop laying it on so thick and get going already!” You laughed, pushing him back through the still open gate.  
Huffing in annoyance, the sandy haired male helped Petra into the carriage, waiting for her to get comfortably seated before joining her.   
“Good luck with the meeting.” You smiled, stepping back so that Auruo could close the carriage door.   
“I don’t need luck!” He scoffed, frowning when Petra elbowed him in the ribs before turning her attention to you.   
“Thanks f/n, I’ll see you all in a few days.”  
Once you had retreated back behind the gate and closed it, sliding the heavy bolt across and locking it, the carriageman, who you recognized as the Bossard’s stable boy...Bertholdt was it? You weren’t entirely sure, cracked the reins and turned the carriage around on the wide path so they were facing the correct way to return to the Bossard manor.   
Sighing deeply you clicked your tongue, now that you had seen Petra off, there wasn’t much to do until lunch time...maybe you could go and see if your husband had enough free time to give you a quick lesson in codebreaking?  
Deciding that was probably going to save you from just sprawling out on the fountain and sunning yourself for the rest of the morning while you over thought the current situation, you made your way back up the gravel path towards the manor, failing to notice two sinister looking figures crouching behind the low brick wall that the black painted iron fence surrounding the manor was mounted onto…  
  
“She’s gone.”  
Risking a peak to make sure you were out of sight, Nile and his cloaked accomplice stood up straight once you had closed the main doors to the manor behind you.  
“You’re sure those two in the carriage are the same people that she was talking about Levi to when she was in Trost?” Questioned the sinister Military Police commander, sneering with each spoken word.  
“The woman definitely, the man...no they didn’t mention Levi when he was around, but they may have done at some point depending on how long they were all in the tavern together before we arrived.”  
Nile hummed thoughtfully, narrowing his hard hazel eyes at the steadily retreating carriage.  
“What do you want me to do?” Asked the cloaked man curiously, although he had a feeling he already knew the answer.   
“Well considering Levi failed to hand himself over when he was told to, I think it’s safe to say he’s used up his chance to come willingly.”  
Remaining silent, the cloaked man kept his gaze firmly fixed on Nile as an evil smirk slowly spread across his lips.   
“Perhaps our underground friend would be inclined to see things from our point of view if we were a little more...shall we say, persuasive in our methods. Send him a personalized message with my regards.” Pausing to wipe the smug look from his face, Nile’s expression twisted into a snarl of malice when he spoke again. “I’m sure after that he’ll finally realize I’m through playing games!”  
“I’ll gather the others and see to it right away.” Said the cloaked man nervously, sprinting off in the direction of the woods behind the manor.  
“Do not screw this up!” Ordered Nille, watching him retreat and muttering to himself as he disappeared into the trees. “One way or another...I will see that bastard swinging from the gallows, even if it’s the last thing I do!”  
  
Mike frowned and stared hard at the letter your parents had sent, holding it up to the light and squinting at it curiously when faint pen scratches not belonging to the original script became visible.   
Bringing it to his face he sniffed it to confirm his suspicions, furrowing his brows a moment later.  
Reaching into his desk he pulled out a box of matches and a candle, if he was correct in his assumption, the code your father had chosen to use for communications had been written on heat sensitive paper using a special kind of ink that once dry, would only become visible again under the heat from a naked flame.   
Taking out a match and striking it against the rough edge of the box, he lit the candle and picked up the letter again, holding it slightly above the flame’s tip and gently moving it back and forth.  
A small smirk tugged at his stubble lined lips a moment later when the indented scratch marks in the paper started to turn black as the ink reacted with the heat and became visible.  
Quickly picking up a pen and a spare piece of paper, he started to decipher the code, flicking his gaze to and from the letter every few seconds to make sure he was picking up on the right clues.  
He had just written down the last part of the secret message when a knock at the door disturbed him.  
“Yes?” He called, not looking up from his work.  
“Hey, you busy?” Came a familiar voice as the door slowly opened.  
“Just about done actually.”  
The sound of footsteps walking across the polished wooden floor came to a halt at his desk before he felt someone leaning over and watching him.  
“Is that...the letter from my parents?”   
“Yes, I had a feeling your father would use this type of code.” He replied, putting his pen down and leaning back in his seat. “It’s simple yet effective, but the method for disguising it is the most interesting part.”  
“How so?” You asked curiously.   
"He's used a special kind of ink that once dry will only become visible again under a source of heat, the temperature has to be exact though. Too cold and it won't show up, but not too hot either, otherwise the ink will simply ignite the letter."  
"Wow that is really clever!" You gasped, clearly impressed by his knowledge on the subject. "So what did my father's coded message say?"   
"Just a subtle warning to be careful about who we speak to."  
"I thought as much."  
Humming thoughtfully Mike flashed you a smile and folded the letter, placing it into a drawer.   
"I take it you wanted to have a quick lesson in basic code breaking before lunch?"   
"If you can spare the time." You shrugged, moving to sit in the comfortable leather chair on the opposite side of his desk.  
"I've always got time for you f/n."   
Standing up, he moved towards the bookcase and started to scan over the various heavily bound leather pages before finally finding the one he wanted.   
"This belonged to my grandfather." He said, handing you a rather heavy book with a worn title that was barely legible anymore. "He taught my father the art of code breaking, which he then passed on to me."  
Silently opening the book, you started to carefully look through the pages at the various scribbles and diagrams that adorned them.  
"Damn this looks complicated."  
"To the untrained eye it is." Chuckled your husband. "However once you pick up on certain aspects, it becomes a lot easier to understand. For example..."  
Picking up another piece of paper and his pen, he started writing. "See what you make of this."  
Handing the paper over to you, he watched you closely and folded his arms.  
Frowning thoughtfully, you glanced over the words for a moment before noticing that there were several spelling mistakes contained within the simple sentence.   
"Hand me that pen please."  
Obliging you, Mike smiled as you took it from him and started writing, marking each spelling mistake with a line through the incorrect letter before noting it down underneath the sentence he had just written.  
"Okay I think I got this." You mused, putting the pen down and handing him the piece of paper.  
"Well done." He nodded approvingly. "Shall we try a slightly harder one?"  
"Sure."  
However just before he could pick the pen up to write another passage for you to try and decipher, another knock at the door distracted him.  
"Yes?" He called, the two of you looking towards the source of the noise.  
The door opened a moment later to reveal Nanaba.  
"My Lord, My Lady, Jean and Connie are ready to begin serving lunch."  
"Alright, we'll be down in a moment."  
Nanaba nodded and silently closed the door, leaving you to roll your eyes as you turned back to your husband and afforded him a grin.  
"Guess my lesson is over then."  
"Not necessarily." He replied evenly. "We can continue after lunch if you'd like? I have nothing to do for the rest of the day?"  
"Yeah okay, sounds good."  
Nodding and standing from his seat, Mike moved around the desk and stopped in front of you, holding out his hand and offering a charming smile.  
Giggling and shaking your head, you allowed him to help you up and lead you from the study.  
With the current worrisome situation temporarily forgotten, you decided to focus your attention on spending the rest of the day enjoying your husband's company while learning this new and interesting skill.  
  
By the time Eren had finished giving the horses their monthly health checks, it was nearly mid afternoon and he had unfortunately missed having lunch with the other servants.   
Still, he was fairly Mikasa would have left something plated up for him to have when he finally did come in for a quick break, she always did.   
As much as she sometimes annoyed him with her overprotectiveness, which bordered on all out mothering him, he was grateful that she looked out for him the way she did.  
"Right then Sherrett." He smiled, lunging backwards as the irritated animal craned its neck to try and take a bite at his hair when he finished checking its teeth. "That's you all done."  
Leading her back into her stall and bolting the door, he quickly checked all of the others to make sure that each horse was secure.  
Satisfied that his work for the morning was finally done, he put away his tools and left the stable yard making his way around to the front of the manor so he could enter the servants quarters through the dining hall.  
You and Mike would have finished in there by now, so he didn't need to worry about disturbing the two of you.  
However just as he was about to climb up the veranda steps, a strangled cry of agony echoing through the air caught his attention.  
"Hello?" Called Eren, furrowing his brows at the sound and looking around, part of him wondered if Jean was trying to pull a prank on him after their little scuffle a few weeks ago which had resulted in him pushing the dual haired servant into the fountain.   
Suddenly the sound of the gates leading to the manor rattling violently, almost as if something had crashed into them reached his ears.  
"Jean? Jean is that you?" Emerald eyes narrowing in frustration, he raised his voice slightly. "If you're trying to wind me up you better stop, I'm filthy and hungry."  
"What the hell do you want you stupid bastard?" Questioned a voice from inside the manor, the rather disgruntled owner of it appearing a moment later.  
"Jean? Wait if you're here then who's..."  
"H-he-help...me!" Cried a pained voice from the gate, the black painted metal once again being shaken so that it creaked against the resistance of the bolt and lock holding it closed.   
"Jean I think he's hurt! Come give me a hand!"  
"Alright." Replied the other servant, quickly looking back inside the manor. "Connie, get the master! There's an injured man at the gates, Eren and I are going to help him!"  
"Huh? What's going on?" Asked Connie, looking up from polishing the dining hall table.  
"Just go get the master now, probably a good idea to find Levi and Nanaba too while you're at it!"  
"Okay I'm going." He answered, dropping his cloth and rushing out of the dining room towards the main entrance foyer.  
"Come on, let's get the gate open and see what the situation with that guy is." Said Jean, joining Eren on the veranda as the two of them vaulted over the balustrade and ran towards the gate.  
  
"I swear if you don't stop winding me up with that damn thing I'm going to shove it where the sun doesn't shine!" You growled, struggling to keep the smirk from your face as you forced yourself to concentrate on decoding the message your husband had written out for you.  
"I thought you said you could concentrate under pressure?" Mike chuckled deviously and once again tickled the back of your ear with the tip of the feathered quill he was holding, causing you to shake your head at the soft sensation when it brushed against your lobe.  
"Right that does it!"   
Slamming the pen down you jumped out of your seat and made a grab for the feather, only to have Mike to raise it out of your reach and waved it tauntingly at you.  
Pursing your lips thoughtfully you jabbed him in the stomach, causing him to bend over to avoid the sudden movement and allowing you to grab the hand that held the feather.  
"Give me that thing now!" You growled, trying to keep the rising giggle out of your throat as you tried to pry his fingers from the object.   
Mike however had other ideas, snorting in amusement he brought his other arm down and locked it around your waist, pinning you against his torso and lowering his head before proceeding to nuzzle the crook of your neck.  
"Hey that's cheating!" You screeched in shock, unwillingly releasing a high pitched giggle at the feeling of his stubble lined face rubbing against your exposed skin. "Mike, stop it!"  
Ignoring your pleas, the tall blonde male kept you firmly held in place while continuing to rub his face into your neck.  
"I swear you'd better sleep with one eye open tonight, I will shave that thing clean off if you don't!"  
Mike chuckled and moved his head back, staring into your eyes for a moment before leaning forward as if he was going to kiss you.  
Before you could respond a frantic knock at the door, sounding almost like someone was trying to beat it down interrupted your playful scuffle.  
"Yes?" Called Mike, looking towards it.  
"Lord Mike may I come in? It's a matter of urgency."  
"What is it Nanab-ah!"   
You giggled deviously, reaching up and tugging at the stubble on his chin while he was distracted.   
Narrowing his eyes, Mike tightened his grip on you and nipped at your earlobe in retaliation, earning a small squeak from you.  
"Lord Mike, Lady F/n, I'm so sorry to disturb you!" Gasped the flustered maid upon opening the door and entering the study.  
"Are you alright?" You questioned worriedly, shrugging yourself out of your husband's embrace and approaching her. "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
"Eren and Jean have found what appears to be an injured male at the gates of the manor."   
"What?" Inquired Mike, his brows furrowing in confusion.   
"Well who is he?"  
"I'm not sure My Lady, but I just bumped into Connie and he said I should let you both know."  
"Yes, thank you Nanaba, we're on our way down. Tell Connie, Levi and Mikasa to come down the entrance hall."  
Opening her mouth to question what possible reason for Mikasa being there he could have, she thought better of it and simply nodded before leaving the study.  
"Mike?" You asked, swallowing down the lump that had started to form in your throat. "You don't think?"   
"I'm sorry f/n but I do." He answered sternly. "If that turns out to be the case then I want everyone where I can see them."  
  
Finally managing to drag the injured man up the path leading to the manor, Eren and Jean stumbled through the front door, struggling to carry his dead weight body between them.  
Several hacking coughs followed by a splutter of blood left his bruised lips as he forced his eyes open and looked around.  
"I think he's conscious!" Gasped Jean. "Hey, can you hear me?"  
"F-f-f...f/n?"   
"What?"  
"F/n...i-is...she..."  
"F/n?" Asked Eren, his emerald eyes widening marginally. "Hey wait a minute, I recognize you! You're..."  
"AURUO!"   
Jean and Eren both looked up when you appeared at the top of the stairs, a panicked cry breaking through your throat when you rushed down the stone steps to meet them.  
"Hey, what the hell is happening here?" Came a bored male voice from the door at the rear of the entrance foyer that led down to the servants quarters.  
"What on earth?" Shrieked Nanaba, raising her hands to her face in horror at the state of the beaten and bloodied male as she and Mikasa followed closely behind Levi.  
"Is everyone here?" Questioned Mike, glancing over the assembled servants before turning his attention to you.  
"Auruo, talk to me. What happened?" You babbled, carefully lifting his bloodied head and trying to look into his almost swollen shut eyes. "Who did this to you? Where's Petra?"   
"My Lord we should do something!" Pleaded Nanaba, gesturing to your friend who was profusely bleeding all over the polished floor.   
"Yes I agree. Nanaba, Mikasa, use your aprons to try and clean this blood up, you don't have time to fetch anything else."  
"Yes My Lord."  
"Auruo, it's me f/n!" Your tried again, cupping his face in one hand and brushing back his blood matted sandy hair with the other. "Eren, Jean, carefully lay him down so that Mikasa and Nanaba can try and stop this bleeding."  
The two males nodded and did as asked before stepping back and observing as the maid and cook got to work trying to apply pressure to the various wounds.  
"An...ambush!" Whispered Auruo, inhaling sharply when Mikasa carefully untied a bloodied hessian sack from his belt and placed it down. "Th-they, a-a attacked the car...carriage...three of them."  
"Okay stay calm, we're going to get you sorted out." You replied, kneeling down next to him and desperately fighting back the urge to question Mike as to whether he thought Nile was behind this horrendous deed.  
"They...they made m-m-me watch..."   
Levi narrowed his eyes and turned his attention towards the bloodied sack, his brows furrowing when he noticed a large pool of blood continuing to seep through the material, a clear indication that it wasn't Auruo's.  
"Watch what?"   
"Pe-Petra." He choked out a sob. "They...they..."  
"Do you know who did this to you?" Asked Levi sternly, pulling his gaze away from the sack and focusing on him.  
"N-no, I'm...sorry...f-f/n."  
With one final shuddering breath, Auruo's chest rattled and his body fell limp, hazel eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling as the light faded from them.  
"Auruo?" You whispered, gently shaking his shoulders. "Hey Auruo, wake up!"  
Frowning deeply, Mikasa carefully pressed two fingers to his neck and applied a light amount of pressure for a moment before shaking her head.  
"He's gone."  
"NO!" You screamed, gripping his bloodstained shirt tightly and giving the still warm corpse a violent shake. "NO, DON'T YOU DARE!"   
"My Lady please!" Begged Nanaba, placing her hands on your arms. "I'm sorry, but he's..."  
Choking out a sob, you shakily released your dead friend and stood up, swallowing hard and gritting your teeth in anger as you turned your attention to the sack Levi had been looking at.   
"What's that?" You questioned, nodding to it and frowning at the large crimson stain that now marked the floor beneath it.  
Taking the initiative, Mikasa reached for the item and released the drawstring seal, tipping it upside down to empty the contents.  
"HOLY SHIT!"   
The words left your mouth before you could even form them in your mind, automatically stumbling backwards and landing on your rear end as a severed head fell out and hit the floor with a thud, before rolling over onto its side to reveal a familiar face.  
Nanaba screamed in horror, Jean, Eren and Connie all jumped back wide eyed, Mikasa and Levi looked away in disgust when the empty amber eyes stared directly at them and finally Mike swallowed hard and clenched his fists.   
"No way!" Gasped Connie, taking a tentative step forward. "Is that...Petra?"  
"Who would commit such a barbaric act?" Gasped Nanaba, her mouth covered by her shaking hands.  
"There's something in her mouth." Said Mikasa bluntly, nodding to the former servants bloodied lips.  
All eyes turned to look at Petra's severed head, sure enough wedged between her teeth was a small rolled up piece of paper.   
"Be careful when removing it." Said Mike firmly, coming to your side and helping you stand. "Show her some dignity."  
"Of course Master."  
Carefully placing one hand on the forehead and gripping the chin with the other, the raven haired cook gently prised open Petra's mouth, allowing the item to fall from between her teeth and land on the floor.  
"What does it say?"  
Retrieving the small scroll, Mikasa stood up straight and uncurled it, narrowing her smokey eyes as she read the contents out loud.  
  
 _"Levi, I gave you a chance to hand yourself over to me willingly without the need for bloodshed, you chose to ignore me.  
Now you will face the consequences.  
I was generous in allowing Farlan to keep his head ten years ago, however since my patience has now run out, I will not afford Eren the same dignity."  
_  
Feeling tears sting your eyes, you buried your face into Mike's chest, shaking with rage and anguish as he embraced you.   
It was just as your suspicions confirmed: Nile was the one responsible for Petra and Auruo's deaths.  
"What the hell does this mean?" Growled Mikasa, shooting an angry glare towards the short male.   
Silently turning on his heels, Levi stormed off towards the door at the rear of the entrance hall.  
"Get back here you damned midget!"  
"Levi, wait!" You yelled, breaking away from your husband and giving chase as he passed through the door.  
"Hey where are you going?" Called Eren, preparing to follow.  
"You are all to return to your duties." Said Mike suddenly, passing a glance over the remaining assembled servants.  
"My Lord?" Questioned Nanaba worriedly.  
"Connie, Jean, Eren, move Auruo and Petra somewhere more private and then clean up this blood. Nanaba will send word with the next messenger to the Military Police stationed in Silica Village informing them of what has happened." He ordered, keeping his voice low and stern. "Mikasa will return to the kitchen, would you also please tell Levi and f/n to come to my study."  
"Yes Master." They all said in unison, except for Nanaba of course who addressed him as "My Lord."  
Nodding stoically, Mike turned and headed back up the stairs, leaving the servants to stare at each other in confusion.  
"What the hell is going on around here?" Asked Connie, keeping his voice low.   
"I have no damned idea." Replied Jean with a frown. "Did you see the look on Levi's face though? If staring alone could kill..."  
"Hey watch what you're saying you damned Horse Face!" Growled Eren, walking up to him and shoving him backwards.   
"Hold your tongues, all of you!" Snapped Nanaba. "Two people have died, show some respect!"  
Muttering an apology, the cowed males lowered their heads, none of them uttering a single word as she made her way out of the manor towards the gate to wait for the next messenger to pass by.   
  
"Uncle Levi wait!"   
Ignoring the voice behind him, the raven haired male angrily continued to walk down the stone corridor towards his personal quarters.  
"Will you just stop?" You called again, running to catch up with him.  
"Go back upstairs Brat!"   
"No, not until you tell me what you're planning to do!"   
"F/n get your fucking arse back upstairs now!"   
"No!"  
"Tch!"  
Unlocking the door and walking in, he removed his jacket and cravat before walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out a dark brown waistcoat and black riding boots.  
"This isn't your fault." You said softly, cautiously approaching him as he turned up the collar of his shirt. "Uncle Levi please, just stop and listen to me. What the hell are you even doing?"  
"Something I should've done a long time ago." He replied, kicking off his shoes while buttoning up the waistcoat.   
"Which would be?"  
"I'm going back the Underground District."


	37. Confession

"I'm going back the Underground District."  
Your e/c eyes widened in horror at his words, the breath you had been inhaling catching in your throat and almost causing you to choke.  
“What? Are you fucking insane? Uncle Levi he’ll kill you the moment you set foot outside the gate!”  
“It’s the only way to keep you all safe.” He replied bluntly, straightening his waistcoat before sitting on the bed to put his boots on.  
“By abandoning us?” You screeched angrily. “You told me that running away from my problems wouldn’t solve anything remember?”  
“F/n listen to me…”  
“No you listen, you fucking hypocrite!” You snarled, pointing an accusing finger at him. “When I wanted to run away and confront Nile you stopped me, you told me yourself that I can’t run away from my problems.”  
“F/n…”  
“I’m not letting you do it, I’m not going to sit back and watch you run away and leave me and Eren behind.”  
“F/n…” He tried again, growing frustrated by the fact he couldn’t get a word in edgeways with you continually ranting at him.  
“Mike promised he’d keep you safe and what about Eren? He loves you damnit!”  
By now tears were forming in your eyes and you were starting to tremble with each word, but you weren’t sure you could stop yourself even if you wanted to.  
“I’m not letting you leave! I spent ten years believing you were dead, I won’t go through that again.”  
Shaking his head Levi stood up and stepped towards you, however before he could speak you cut him off yet again.  
“What about your promise to Uncle Farlan, does that mean nothing to you?”  
“DAMNIT YOU MOUTHY LITTLE BRAT!”  
In the blink of an eye, the raven haired male lunged forward and grabbed your shoulders, forcing you against the stone wall and pinning you in place.  
A terrified squeak escaped your slightly parted lips, but other than that, you didn’t utter a single sound.  
“Shut your mouth and open your ears.” Ordered Levi harshly, releasing his grip on you and folding his arms. “I’m not going back there permanently, I have every intention of returning.”  
Before you could ask what he meant, the heavy wooden door swung open so violently it nearly came off its hinges, revealing a very angry looking Mikasa stood in the entrance to the room.  
“The master wishes to see you both upstairs.” She growled lowly, fixing Levi with a look that could probably kill him if she blinked hard enough. “However I want answers before you go anywhere.”  
“Tch, you can wait.” Scoffed Levi.  
“No!” Snapped Mikasa, striding forward and grabbing his shirt collar, pushing her face closer to his. “I want to know why whoever killed Petra and Auruo is threatening Eren and who this Farlan person is.”  
“None of your damned business!”  
“It is when Eren is concerned!” She shot back. “Are you cheating on him?”  
“Mikasa please!” You begged, rushing over and placing your hands on her arms. “Now isn’t the time for this, you said Mike wants to see us both upstairs.”  
Narrowing her smokey eyes, the raven haired cook reluctantly released her hold on your uncle and stepped back.  
“Let’s go Brat.” Said Levi evenly, brushing past the other female and raising an eyebrow when he stopped in the doorway after realizing you weren’t following.  
“Mikasa, he’s not cheating on Eren.” You assured, looking directly into her eyes as you spoke. “I can promise you on my life that he isn’t, but this whole situation is complicated and I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to discuss it with you.”  
Clenching her fists and regarding you with a seemingly placated stare, Mikasa nodded.  
“I trust you f/n.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Oi Brat, move it!” Called Levi again, his patience wearing thin.  
“Coming.” You replied, flashing Mikasa an apologetic smile before following, leaving the young cook to stare after the two of you through narrowed eyes.

Mike’s eyes narrowed as he stared out of the study window towards the gate of the manor.  
Nanaba had just given the instructions to the passing messenger to send for a doctor from the nearest village to come and tend to the task of returning Auruo’s corpse to his family, along with Petra’s severed head.  
He swallowed down the bile that was threatening to rise up within his throat at the thought that neither of their families knew of what had befallen their children, something no parent should ever need to do was see their child die.  
Eventually his solitude was interrupted by a soft knock at the door, followed by a voice calling his name.  
“Mike?”  
“Come in f/n.”  
Returning to his desk, Mike sat down and folded his arms, staring intently when you and and Levi entered the study and stood opposite him.  
“Levi I believe you know why I asked you here.” He said evenly.  
The raven haired male nodded but did not speak, causing you to cast a confused frown between them.  
“I’m afraid you may have to carry out your plan after all.”  
“What plan?” You questioned.  
“There is someone in the Underground District who may be able to help us bring down Nile.”  
“What?” You gasped, e/c eyes widening as your jaw dropped open. “Who? Who are they?”  
“A friend of Farlan, her name is Isabel Magnolia.” Explained Levi. “When he was killed, Nile went after her next, fortunately she managed to flee to the Underground District before he caught up with her. She got in contact recently because a thug came into the tavern she helps run there and was trying to bribe some of the patrons with citizenship on the surface for any information on the whereabouts of other men and women he’s been persecuting.”  
Mike’s eyes narrowed, but he remained silent and allowed Levi to continue.  
“Since then she’s been tracking them down and finding out why he wants them dead, if we can get a hold of that list...she’s assured me that all those named on it will help expose his crimes.”  
“No offence Uncle Levi, but are we sure she’s trustworthy?” You frowned worriedly. “What if this is a ploy to lure you into a trap?”  
“It’s not, I met Isabel a year after Farlan and I became friends, he took her in when her parents died and allowed her to live with him up until his death.” He answered firmly. “She’s one of the few people I trust implicitly.”  
“Alright.” You nodded. “When do we leave?”  
“Tch, not a chance Brat!”  
“You don’t seriously expect me to let you go down there alone do you? You scoffed, folding your arms as a look of defiance settled over your face.  
“You’re not going down there!” Growled Levi. “It’s too dangerous, you don’t know the area well enough to escape should a gang of thugs decide to take a liking to you.”  
“What if you get down there and don’t make it back out?” You snapped back. “You were the one who taught me to fight remember? Let me put those skills to good use!”  
“I said no!”  
“Enough!” Said Mike sternly, silencing the two of you and pulling your attention towards him. “Unfortunately f/n has a point.”  
“I do?” You asked, blinking rapidly.  
“I may not like it, but I know that if she goes with you your chances of success will increase.”  
“Tch, are you trying to get the brat killed?”  
“You said yourself the night you apprehended her when she tried to run away that she gave as good as she got.” Countered Mike evenly. “Whether we like it or not…and I assure you I certainly do not like this course of action, but you need all the help you can get if you’re planning to go back down there. We both know that f/n is more than capable of handling herself down there should the situation call for it.”  
Sighing and shaking his head, Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance, fixing you with a steely glare.  
“Do whatever I say, when I say it.” He warned, locking his gaze with yours. “If I tell you to run and not look back, you better fucking do it! Those thugs won’t hesitate to harm you just because you’re a woman, they will torture and kill you if they get the chance.”  
“I know Uncle Levi.” You nodded, swallowing hard but understanding that this was not a game. Your own life as well as those of everyone else you cared about were on the line, if you were serious about undertaking this dangerous task, you couldn’t afford to mess it up. “I’ll do exactly as you say, I promise.”  
“It’s settled then.” Said Mike, standing from his seat and inhaling deeply. “You’ll depart for Stohess just before sunset.”

“Well?” Inquired Nile, keeping his back to the cloaked man who currently stood in his office at the Stohess Military Police HQ.  
“We’ve delivered your message Sir.” He replied, flinching slightly when the vile commander released a short evil chuckle. “What do you want us to do now?”  
“Let’s give him twenty four hours to think things over, in the meantime I want to know what f/n’s parents are up to.”  
“Ah...well...um…”  
Slowly turning his head, Nile raised an inquiring eyebrow at the hired thug, an unimpressed sneer finding its way onto his thin lips. He clearly wasn’t happy about what he was hearing.  
“Well, you see Sir...we um...we haven’t been able to locate them anywhere in Trost since...”  
“What?” Snarled Nile, his hazel eyes widening as he strode forward and grabbed the other man by his cloak, almost lifting him off the ground. “What do you mean you haven’t been able to locate them?”  
“Neither of them were at their residence near the Stationary Guard HQ, nor were they on their merchant stall...They could be back at their villa, I've already sent a detail there to check...”  
“They’re not at their villa you idiot!”  
In a fit of rage, Nile threw the man across the office, sending him rolling across the stone floor and eventually halting when his back hit the wall.  
Seconds later he descended on the thug and wrapped a hand around his throat, tightening his grip slowly and painfully, speaking in a low malice laced tone as the thug desperately tried to pry his hand away.  
“You let them escape didn’t you? I warned you to split your forces and keep an eye on the l/n’s as well as the Zacharius manor, did I not?”  
“I’m sorry Sir!” Choked the cloaked man, struggling to breathe as the grip on his throat continued to constrict.  
“Sorry isn’t good enough!” Snarled Nile, putting his other hand to the man’s neck and slowly applying more pressure, causing him to convulse violently for a moment or two, a final choked breath escaped his lungs and his body went limp, glazed over eyes staring up at the ceiling.  
“You know the price of failure.”  
Standing up and brushing his uniform down, Nile looked towards the office door.  
“Get in here!”  
Almost immediately, a second cloaked man, a little older than the one whose life he had just ended, entered his office.  
A quick frightened glance was directed to his fallen associate before his attention fully focused on Nile.  
“Send a group out to search for the l/n’s they can’t have gone far, someone in Trost must know where they’ve gone.”  
“Yes Sir.” He nodded nervously.  
“Once you’ve disposed of that,” The sinister commander gestured distastefully towards the still warm corpse. “You’re to return to the Zacharius manor, anyone found to be leaving there is to be captured immediately and brought to me. Am I making myself clear?”  
“As a bell Sir.”  
“Good, now get out!”  
Hastily rushing to obey his orders, the thug picked up the corpse and dragged it from the room.  
Turning his attention back to the window, Nile’s thin lips curled into an angry sneer.  
He should’ve anticipated that your parents would try to flee now that their little secret about knowing Levi’s whereabouts had been discovered, it was wrong of him to assume that they would stay put and try to stand against him as they always had.  
Allowing himself a mirthless smirk, he placed his hands behind his back and raised his head slightly.  
They might have fled, however you were still at the Zacharius manor and all he had to do if he wanted to lure them out of hiding, was turn his attention to you and your husband…

“Well?” Inquired Mike, looking over at the doctor as he finished examining Auruo’s corpse.  
Removing the cloth from his face, he sighed deeply and started to put away his instruments.  
“From the external examination alone I can deduce that going by the bruising to his chest he has at least four broken ribs, most likely they pierced his lungs and that was what killed him. He’s also been stabbed multiple times, although it’s hard to say how many exactly.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Some of these lacerations are consistent with being cut several times in the same location, this victim's attackers obviously knew how to inflict as much pain as possible whilst avoiding a quick death.”  
“I see.”  
“To whom am I returning the body?” Asked the doctor solemnly. “Also what of the severed head?”  
“They’re both to be sent to the Bossard manor, do you know of it?”  
“Ah...yes I’m afraid I do.” He nodded, his shoulders slumping. “Alistair Bossard is a very good friend of mine, I thought I recognized this poor young man as one of his offspring.”  
Mike nodded and furrowed his brows, it wasn’t something he was particularly happy about doing, however it was only right that Auruo and Petra were returned to their families, although he dreaded to think what the Ral’s were going to say about what had happened to their beloved daughter.  
Leaving Jean and Connie to assist the doctor in taking the corpse out to the wagon, Mike left the old drawing room and made his way out onto the veranda to look for you, halting and cocking his head to one side when he saw you and Levi stood with your backs to him.  
The two of you were talking in rather hushed tones, most likely going over your plans for getting to Stohess and finding a way into the Underground District undetected to contact this Isabel and acquire the crucial evidence that may help bring down Nile.  
“Ah My Lord, there you are!”  
Mike flinched at the sound of Nanaba calling out to him, causing you and Levi to instantly halt your discussion and turn to face him, looking every bit like the two of you had been caught doing something you shouldn’t.  
“What is it Nanaba?” He asked evenly, succeeding in keeping his frustration at not being able to pick up on what you were talking about under control.  
“I was wondering what we do now with regards the current situation.” She muttered nervously. “Should I send word to the Military Police and ask if they would send a small security detail to…”  
“No!”  
The blonde maid blinked rapidly, not used to being cut off in such an abrupt manner.  
“My Lord are you sure?”  
“Yes, besides they will be informed of Petra and Auruo’s deaths by the doctor and investigate accordingly. Now was there anything else you needed?”  
“No My Lord.” She said lowly, swallowing hard and straightening her apron before walking away.  
Sighing deeply and shaking his head, Mike made his way out onto the veranda.

“What are you planning to do about Eren and Mikasa?” You questioned, keeping your eyes firmly fixed on the horizon beyond the painted iron fence. “He knows he’s in danger now, he’s not going to let this go. Nor is Mikasa, she's made that crystal clear.”  
Levi narrowed his steel grey eyes and remained silent.  
“It’s not my place to tell you what to do but...I really think we both need to be more honest with him about the situation.”  
“Tch, what good will it do?” He scoffed. “If we tell him what we plan to do he’ll only try to follow, it’s bad enough I’m putting you in danger without dragging him along too.”  
“Okay fair point.” You muttered, nervously biting your lip and dragging it back between your teeth. “So what is the plan for tonight?”  
“We get in and out as fast as possible, I have no desire to stay there longer than I need to.”  
“What about if we run into Nile’s thugs?”  
Levi turned towards you and fixed you with a harsh stare, making you feel even more nervous than you already were.  
“Depending on how many of them there are will dictate the action we take.”  
“You mean…”  
“Yes.”  
You swallowed hard, feeling a weight settle in your stomach at what he was suggesting.  
“Um, Uncle Levi...have you ever...”  
“Killed someone before?” He finished, raising an eyebrow at you. “No, I haven’t. If we needed to it would be self defence f/n, not cold blooded murder. There is a difference.”  
“Yeah I know.” You nodded, however you still didn’t feel comfortable with the idea.  
“F/n this isn’t going to be like back in Trost when you get into a tavern brawl.” He continued, adding a much sterner edge to his tone of voice to drive it home that what you had agreed to wasn’t going to be easy. “You won’t just be able to settle this with a kick to the crotch before offering to buy them a drink if they agree to calm down, they won’t stop until there’s bloodshed and death.”  
“Ah My Lord, there you are!”  
The sudden call made the two of you jump around, instantly ending your conversation upon seeing Mike and Nanaba stood behind you.  
Furrowing your brows as you listened to their conversation, forced to fight back the urge to laugh at her suggestion of informing the Military Police someone was sending threats to Eren and Levi, however it was inevitable they would come sniffing around making enquiries when they could be bothered to actually do some proper work...which could be in a few days or knowing how lazy they were when it came to anything remotely associated with getting their hands dirty...not at all.  
When she finally left, you couldn’t help but pick up on the uncomfortableness in her body language. You couldn’t really blame her though to be honest considering that Mike had just snapped at her, probably not intentionally, but it had clearly upset her.  
Straightening your posture when he approached, you afforded him a nervous smile.  
“Everything okay?”  
“The doctor has taken charge of returning Auruo’s body to his family.” Said your husband evenly, the stoic frown that currently played on his features.  
“I see.” You replied, turning your attention to the main entrance of the manor and seeing Jean and Connie carrying the carefully shrouded body of your friend while the doctor carried what you assumed was what remained of Petra.  
“I should really be the one to explain to them what happened.” You muttered lowly, a sense of guilt washing over you as you watched them place the corpse onto the waiting wagon. “It’s my fault that this happened, if I hadn’t tried setting them up together then they…”  
“None of this is your fault Brat.”  
“He’s right.” Said Mike softly, moving to stand behind you wrapping his arms around your shoulders. He then rested his chin on your head and subtly inhaled your scent before speaking again. “I know you’re upset but you need to try and hold back your grief for now, you’ll need a clear head for tonight.”  
You swallowed hard, fighting back tears as you watched the doctor mount the horse pulling the wagon, gently kicking its ribs with his boot heels to encourage it to walk towards the now open gate.  
“Levi, would you go find Eren please? Tell him to prepare Cosmos and Midnight, the sun will be setting soon and it will be much safer if the two of you take the long route along the wall to Stohess while it’s still light.”  
The raven haired male nodded and silently walked away along the veranda, leaving you stood alone with your husband.  
“Do you think we actually stand a chance of succeeding?” You asked worriedly, gently shrugging yourself out of his grip and turning to face him.  
“It’s impossible for me to say, if you don’t run into any thugs or someone associated with Nile, then yes.”  
“No guarantee though is there?” You laughed humorlessly, trying to push down the rising fear in your gut.  
“Just promise me you won’t do anything stupid.” He said firmly. “I’m not happy about you going there in the first place, you’re putting yourself in great danger by doing so.”  
“Mike...I need to do this.” Taking his hands in yours, you looked into his hypnotic blue eyes and focused on the resonating softness being directed towards you. “I know I’m gambling with my life here but...how many more innocent people need to die before that bastard is finally brought to justice for all the pain and suffering he’s caused?”  
A small sad smile found its way onto Mike’s stubble framed lips, removing his right hand from your left, he slowly brought it up and gently ran the backs of his fingers over your cheek.  
“You really are one of the most honourable people I’ve ever met.” He muttered, turning his palm inwards and resting it against flat against your face, his smile widening slightly when you leaned into his warm touch. “I’m proud to call you my wife.”  
“Hey, don’t go getting all romantic on me!” You scoffed, flashing him a cheeky grin. “I’ll never be able to leave if you do.”  
“Yes you will.” He countered. “You’d never your family down, now go. Levi will be waiting for you.”  
Bringing you closer, he lowered his head to yours and placed a tender kiss on your lips, humming approvingly when you raised your arms to his neck and gently gripped the back of his head.  
Your lips moved in sync while your slender fingers brushed over his undercut and gently tangled through his dark blonde tresses, wanting to relish this passionate clinch knowing full well that it might be the last time you did so.  
Reluctantly pulling away from you, your husband rested his forehead against yours and sighed deeply.  
“I’ll meet you both at the gate.”  
“Alright.” You nodded, stepping back from him and turning to leave.  
“F/n!” He called, halting you in your tracks and causing you to glance back. “I love you.”  
Swallowing hard you desperately tried to force yourself to reply to his declaration, but to no avail.  
You hated yourself for not being able to tell him that you finally reciprocated his feelings for you, but with the imminent danger that was still hanging over you, it just wasn’t possible.  
Instead you gave him a sad yet sincere smile before turning away and heading along the veranda to the steps that lead down to the gravel path which would take you to the stable yard, leaving your husband stood alone with his head hanging low at your lack of a response.

You slowly walked down the gravel path towards the stables, keeping your eyes on the gravel path and only looking up when you heard two male voices.  
Frowning thoughtfully you quickened your pace and slipped behind the stalls, pressing your back as far into the wall as you could and cautiously listening to the conversation that was currently taking place...  
"Levi, seriously what's going on?" Quizzed Eren worriedly, tightening the straps on Cosmos's saddle. "Why does the master want two horses preparing? Furthermore why are you no longer wearing your suit, are you going somewhere?"  
"The situation is complicated." Replied Levi bluntly, folding his arms across his chest. "Now are you done messing around with these horses or not?"  
"There you go again, keeping secrets from me!" Snapped the stable boy. "How much more complicated does it get than two people being murdered and my life being threatened?"  
"Tch, just trust me Eren, the less you know the better."  
"No, I'm sick of being kept in the dark! I want answers!"  
Screwing your eyes shut, you bit your lower lip.  
All of this deception was eating away at you, the fact that Auruo and Petra had now paid the price for it fell squarely on your family's shoulders as far as you were concerned. You were the reason they had been dragged into Nile's twisted revenge plot, they died because of their connection to you and subsequently...your connection to Levi.  
Everyone around you was in danger...Mike, Eren...every single person in the manor or who had ties with your parents, just because one man...one sick, twisted individual couldn't let go of the past.  
"Come on tell me!" Shouted Eren again, shoving Levi back two steps out of frustration. "Who wants me dead and who is this Farlan?"  
Levi's narrow grey eyes visibly twitched at that name, feeling his heart clenching in his chest he struggled to suppress the pain that accompanied the memories associated with it.  
"Is he a former lover? You can tell me, I won't be angry with you." Pleaded Eren, stepping forward and placing his hands on the shorter male's shoulders.  
Leaning your head back against the wall, you clenched your fists and looked towards the burnt orange sky.  
The sun was already starting to set and if you were to reach Stohess before nightfall as planned, you couldn't afford any delays.  
"Go find f/n." Said Levi suddenly, shrugging away from his touch and walking over towards Midnight. "Mike wants us to head out as soon as possible."  
"Levi please..."  
"No need, I'm here."  
Both males turned to you as you stepped out from behind the stall and turned to speak to Levi.  
"I'm ready to go when you are."  
With a single nod, Levi untied Midnight's reins from the stall door and pulled them over the animal's head.  
"Ready to go where?" Cried Eren. "Why will neither of you tell me what's going on?"  
Sighing deeply, Levi approached Eren from behind and took hold of his arm, turning him back to face him.  
"Eren, for your own safety, stop asking questions. Get the horses seen to and get back inside the manor."  
"You're going after Petra and Auruo's killer aren't you?" He gasped, his emerald eyes widening in disbelief. "Who are they? Let me come with you, I can help!"  
"No Eren!" You interrupted, pulling his attention towards you. "This is something Uncle Levi and I have to do alone, the best thing you can do is stay here. We'll be back as soon as we can."  
"Levi?"  
Clicking his tongue thoughtfully, the raven haired male gently took Eren's face in his hands and stared into his eyes.  
"Eren...I'll explain everything when I return, until then...deal with the horses and get your ass back inside the manor."  
"You promise? No more secrets?"  
"I swear on my very life, now do as you're damned well told!"  
"You'd better come back to me." Smiled Eren sadly.  
"Tch, of course I'm coming back you stupid brat!" Scoffed Levi, gently pulling Eren towards him and into a brief but passionate clinch before releasing him. "Oi f/n, we're leaving."  
"Understood." You replied, quickly untying Cosmos's reins and pulling yourself up into the saddle before looking back at Eren.  
"Good luck you two." He called before focusing on your uncle. "Levi...I love you."  
"Tch, I love you too you damned brat, now get sorted and go back into the manor!"  
Shaking your head and allowing yourself a small giggle at his bluntness, you gently kicked Cosmos's ribs to encourage him to walk forward, holding your head high and following the path back round to the front of the manor.

Waiting by the black iron gate, Mike turned his gaze to the slowly setting sun and frowned thoughtfully.  
The one hour window before it finally dropped below the horizon was fast approaching, Stohess District was roughly fifteen miles from the manor at a straight gallop across the countryside, however with you and Levi travelling there via the main road along the wall, you needed to allow time to cover the extra five miles that would be added to your journey by reaching the junction where it met the wall and ran along it.  
"Mike!"  
Turning at the call of his name, he raised his head slightly as two black horses came trotting towards him.  
"You'll have to make haste." He said evenly. "Ride along this road until you reach the main one that runs alongside the wall and follow it all the way to Stohess, it's your safest option."  
"How long will it add to our journey?" You inquired worriedly.  
"About another hour, do you both have your citizenship papers?"  
"Yes."  
Levi nodded and patted the inside pocket of his waistcoat, pressing the folded piece of paper against his chest.  
"Good. Now go!"  
Pulling the gate open, Mike stepped aside to allow you out, watching with a stoic frown as you led your mounts out onto the cobbled road.  
"We'll return as soon as we can." Said Levi, adjusting his grip on the leather reins.  
"Do what you must to make it back alive."  
"I'll keep the brat safe."  
Flashing him a grateful smile, you turned your attention to your husband as he closed and locked the gate behind you.  
"Mike..." You choked, your voice shaking as the reality of what you were about to do finally started to sink in. "I love you."  
The tall male's breath caught in his throat, his soft blue eyes widening in disbelief when you spurred Cosmos into a gallop before giving him a chance to reply and leaving Levi in a shocked silence behind you for a moment before he finally followed, watched closely by the still stunned Mike.  
Swallowing hard, he watched you and Levi disappear down the road, feeling his heart ache at finally hearing the words he'd been longing for you to say for what could be the first...and last time...


	38. The Underground District

As the sun skimmed the horizon, the Stationary Guard soldiers started to light the lanterns that lined the main road running parallel to the wall.   
The burnt orange sky drew away the last rays of heat from the long day and allowed the oncoming coldness of the night to take hold, creating a picturesque scene of calm tranquility.  
The only sound to be heard apart from the barely audible snap of the flames contained within the lanterns and upon the torches the soldiers were carrying, were the sudden and rapid beats of hooves pounding the stone ground and echoing through the air.

Leaning further forward into the gallop, you tightened your grip on Cosmos’s reins and gritted your teeth against the rising wind.  
You could almost hear your own heartbeat thudding in your ears over the sound of the horse’s hooves as the gate leading into the Stohess District started to come into view.  
The lanterns on the surrounding brickwork were already lit and the last of the merchants were bringing their wagons out of the city as they prepared to head home after a day’s trade.  
“Oi Brat, slow down now.” Came a bored tone from your left as another horse pulled level with you. “We don’t want to arouse any suspicion.”  
“Got it.” You answered, pulling back on the leather reins and slowing Cosmos down to a gentle trot.  
Ever since leaving the manor, your thoughts had dwelled on your husband.   
Having finally confessed that you loved him and galloped away before he could respond, an overwhelming guilt had begun to build inside you that he didn’t believe you.  
“Hey.” Came the voice to your left again, a pair of narrow grey eyes meeting yours when you looked towards it again and were met with a concerned frown from your uncle. “Are you okay or what? You’ve not said a word since we left the manor.”  
Swallowing down the forming lump in your throat, you nodded.   
“Yeah, I was just...hoping I’d be able to tell Mike I loved him under better circumstances.”  
“Well you can’t change it now.” Shrugged Levi, not entirely sure what else to say. He wasn’t exactly good at dealing with emotional situations and his own declarations of love weren’t much better. “Why did you suddenly blurt it out like that anyway?”  
“Because it might be the only chance I get.”  
Clicking his tongue as an awkward silence descended, Levi reached out a hand and ruffled your hair, a sign of affection he had often shown you as a child.   
“I’m not an idiot.” You continued. “I know full well the danger we’re putting ourselves in tonight and that I may not live to see tomorrow, but I don’t want to die without Mike knowing the truth.”  
“Yeah well, try not to dwell on it.” Nodding to the gate he narrowed his eyes and pulled back on Midnight’s reins, slowing the animal down to a steady walk. “We’re here now.”  
Turning back to look at the route before you, the sight of a large merchant wagon emerging from the tunnel that led into the walled city soon commanded your attention.   
Levi was right, if you wanted to be able to tell Mike that you truly loved him and wanted to make your marriage work, you first needed to concentrate on finding Isabel and making it out of the Underground District alive.

Nanaba sighed and checked that all of the doors and windows of the manor were locked, staring out at the now darkening sky.  
The mood at the manor had become so much more somber and foreboding after earlier events and the fact that you and Levi had disappeared, her suspicions about the two of you being romantically involved were starting to pique.   
However she couldn’t help but be curious as to why the threatening letter had been eluding to harm befalling Eren...and who exactly was this Farlan person that had also been mentioned?  
Mike of course was staying tight lipped on the matter, while everyone else seemed to be as oblivious to what was happening as she was.   
She was so lost in her own thoughts that she almost cried out in panic when the dining hall door that led to the veranda opened and a young brown haired male walked through in, closing and locking it behind him.  
“Ah Eren, are you done in the stables now?” She asked, raising a hand to her chest to try and calm her nerves at being caught off guard.  
“Yes, all the stalls are secure and the horses will be fine until morning.” He muttered, keeping his head down and rubbing his eyes on the back of his shirt sleeve. “I’m going to get washed and changed.”  
The blonde maid frowned as she watched him walk across the dining hall to the door that led to the servants quarters, wanting to ask if he was alright but thinking better of it.   
Shaking her head she double checked the doors and pulled the curtains across, straightening them out before the sound of the piano being played in the sitting room caught her attention.  
Slowly making her way over to the door, her hand hovered over the brass handle for a moment, wondering whether or not she should enter.   
Drawing a deep breath, she quietly opened the door and looked inside, her gaze falling on the rooms single occupant as he continued to play, oblivious to her presence.  
A small sad smile found its way onto her features as she clasped her hands and watched.  
Mike was deep in concentration as his large hands nimbly moved across the ivory keys, gently striking each note.   
In need of keeping busy while you and Levi were off risking your lives to try and secure a safe future for your family and everyone residing at the manor, he had two choices as to what he could do to try and keep himself calm.  
He could try and focus on his work with a glass of whiskey, or he could sit and play the piano for a while.  
The second option had seemed like the most sensible, since he feared that once he started drinking he wouldn’t be able to stop himself and the last thing he wanted was to end up being intoxicated again.  
Finishing his tune he glanced down at the silver wedding band that adorned his left hand, his pale blue eyes focusing on it so intently that he didn’t hear Nanaba’s soft footsteps echoing off the polished wood floor as she approached him.  
“My Lord?”  
“Hmm?” He inquired, raising his head at the sound of her voice.   
“Eren is back inside for the night.” She said solemnly. “I’ve checked all of the windows and doors, the manor is completely secure.”  
“Thank you Nanaba.” He nodded, turning his attention back to the piano.  
“My Lord...what is to be done about Lady F/n and Levi?” She asked cautiously, not wanting to pry into his personal affairs but feeling she needed to say something incase the thoughts in her mind that you were being unfaithful were indeed founded. “No one has seen them since sunset.”  
Mike snorted in amusement and shook his head.   
“You still believe that he has a personal interest in her.”  
The blonde maid swallowed hard and averted her gaze, nervously biting her lip and wondering how best to voice her concerns without offending him.  
“I love and trust my wife.” He continued evenly. “If she were being unfaithful I would know, Levi and f/n are close yes, however it is not what you think.”  
“Forgive me My Lord, but since they have both disappeared I…”  
“It’s fine Nanaba, I know exactly where they are. You’re dismissed for the evening.”  
“Yes My Lord.”  
Sitting in silence as she left, Mike pursed his lips thoughtfully.  
It had come as quite a shock to him that you had suddenly declared your love before galloping off towards what could be your death, however he was relieved that you had finally revealed your true feelings.  
As painful as it was for him, knowing that you were so afraid of admitting the truth for so long and choosing to keep it hidden from him...he didn't blame you.  
With the threat of Nile and his hired thugs enforcing his twisted views on traditionalist values whilst persecuting your family for hindering him, it was little wonder that you were so reluctant to confront your feelings and finally admit that you had fallen in love with him.  
Looking once more to his wedding ring he stared at it sadly.  
It had meant so much to him to finally hear those three little words from you, but unfortunately all he could do at the moment was sit and wait, hoping that you would return to him so that he may hear them again under much less dangerous circumstances.

Getting past the Stationary Guard had been easy, thanks to you catching them just before the night squads took over.  
They’d been far too interested in leaving their posts so they could head back to their barracks for a heavy night of drinking, that they had let you and Levi pass without even checking your identities.  
“Damn, I never thought I’d be so relieved that those assholes are such slackers!” You muttered, carefully guiding Cosmos through the dark streets of the almost empty walled city.   
A few minor stragglers dressed in their finery and heading to one of the district’s expensive dining establishments were the only people you saw, still you were cautious not to make eye contact with them and focused solely on where you were going.  
“Tch, Wall Sina soldiers have always been lazy, whether they’re in the Stationary Guard or the Military Police.” Scoffed Levi, keeping his eyes on where he was going. “They think just because they’re in the richest territories they can do as they please.”  
“By the way, Uncle Levi.”  
“Hmm?”  
You sighed deeply, biting your lower lip and dragging it back between your teeth.   
“I’m sorry I called you a hypocrite and said you didn’t value your promise to Uncle Farlan earlier.”  
“Forget about it.” He shrugged. “I wasn’t exactly forthcoming in my explanation of what I was going to do.”  
“I know but, I shouldn’t have said it. I know how much you cared about eachother and I should’ve asked what you meant instead of going off on one.”  
“Yeah well it doesn’t matter now, so let’s just concentrate on what we came here for.”  
Nodding in agreement, the two of you continued your journey in silence, eventually turning off from the main road and starting to make your way down several of the smaller side streets and alleyways.  
“Alright, we’ll find an inn to stable the horses at and continue on foot.” Said Levi firmly. “It’s too dangerous to risk getting any closer to the entrance to the Underground District with them, if things go wrong we’ll need to take to the back alleys to lose any pursuers on our way to retrieve them.”  
“Okay I understand.” You replied, swallowing hard you dismounted Cosmos and patted his neck. “So where is the entrance to the Underground District from here?”  
“A little further down the main road, however once you get down the first two flights of stairs it branches out into eleven separate tunnels, each leading to a different part.” He paused and turned to face you as he dismounted, his steely gaze focusing on you intently. “Listen Brat, if you want to turn back, now is the time to do it.”  
“What?” You gasped, not quite believing what you were hearing.  
“It’s your choice f/n, you can either risk your life to try and stop Nile...or you can return to the manor and be with Mike while I go alone. I’m not going to force you to do this.”  
“I’m not backing out!” You growled. “How can I when I know the truth of what he’s capable of? My mind is made up, I’m coming with you!”  
“Alright then, remember what I told you back at the manor. Stay close to me at all times and if I tell you to do something, you obey without question.”  
Responding with a firm nod, you frowned curiously when he reached into Midnight’s saddle pack and pulled out two cloaks, handing one over to you.  
“Keep the hood up from now until we find Isabel, only lower it when we’re alone with her.”  
“Understood.”   
Putting the dark garment on, you pulled the hood up and waited for further instructions, however nothing could’ve prepared you for what happened next.  
Rummaging around in the saddle packs again, Levi produced two very sharp knives, causing your e/c eyes to widen when he held one out to you.  
“You’re going to need it down there.” He stated bluntly. “Keep it within easy reach.”  
Swallowing hard, you shakily took the weapon from him and carefully slipped it through the belt loops of your trousers, making sure it was secure before covering it with your cloak.  
This certainly explained why he had suddenly given you the choice of going back to the manor and allowing him to carry out this dangerous task alone.   
Levi had been born in the Underground District and lived there most of his life, so he knew what to expect.   
You on the other hand did not and he was clearly still uncomfortable about you accompanying him.  
For all you knew you could literally be heading into Hell, technically you were already prodding the sleeping devil that was Nile with your mere presence in Stohess. Still, you knew you couldn’t just sit back and let your family continue to be persecuted in this way, you’d unwittingly allowed yourself to be forced into a marriage you had no desire to be a part of at the time to try and protect them from his wrath.   
Now you were willing to risk your own life to try and end the ten years of suffering he had inflicted on them, as grateful as you were to your uncle for trying to spare you from what was about to come, you knew deep down that this was something you needed to do...not only for your family, but for yourself.  
“Are you ready?”  
Blinking rapidly, you looked towards the raven haired male in front of you and nodded, straightening your back and inhaling deeply.  
“Yes, I’m with you Uncle Levi.”  
“Then follow me.”

Hiding just off the main street, two men in a hooded cloaks hung back on one of the three bridges that crossed the river running through the eastern side of the Stohess District.  
The first man’s eyes narrowed as he raised his head above the parapet, watching the two black horses disappear from view down one of the side streets.  
“Well?” Inquired the second man, keeping low and waiting for a response.  
“Hard to tell from this distance, but I’ve got a feeling that one of them could be him.”  
“You’re sure?”   
“Not entirely, still the fact they’re suddenly skulking around after with their hoods up suggests they have something to hide.”  
The second man scoffed at the irony of his associate’s words before once again regaining a serious composure.  
“So what do we do?”   
“Well tracking them to an inn will be impossible, there could be others they are meeting inside and using as decoys. Hell these two could be decoys for all we know!” Frowned the first man. “We were warned this particular target was collaborating with others, so we can’t take too many chances.”  
“Do you think they might be trying to sneak into the Underground District?”  
“It’s possible, you go report back and then meet me at the entrance. It might be best to inform some of the others too if we get the go ahead to follow them, just on the off chance I’m right and this is the guy we’re looking for.”  
The second man nodded and quietly skulked away, leaving his companion to hang back on the bridge for a moment before sneaking across towards the side street you and Levi had just disappeared down…

Having managed to find a small inn near the easternmost edge of the city with room in its stables for Cosmos and Midnight, you and Levi started to weave your way back through the dimly lit side streets and dark alleys towards the main road that ran through its center.  
“Alright, we’re nearly at the entrance to the Underground District.” Muttered Levi, cautiously edging his way to the end of the narrow passage you were both currently stood in and checking to see if there was anyone around. “Remember what I said about when we get down there.”  
“Yeah keep my hood up, my knife within reach and do exactly as you tell me.”  
“One more thing.” He said lowly. “If someone tries to grab you, strike first, ask questions later…”  
“Got it.” You gulped, feeling your entire body tremble as you pushed yourself further back into the wall next to him when he suddenly pulled back into the shadows to join you.  
Footsteps hitting stone echoed through the air, making you hold your breath with each passing second they grew closer to your current location, stopping right in front of the entrance to the dark alley.  
“Huh, seems quite enough around here.” Said one of the Military Police soldiers, shouldering his rifle and placing a hand on his hip.   
Frowning deeply you continued to watch, listening intently to their conversation and focusing on the green and white unicorn sigil on his jacket that represented the regiment.   
“Yeah, it usually is around this time.” Replied his comrade. “Market's closed, shops are shut up for the night...only places still open are the fine dining establishments.”  
“Fancy getting something to eat? I’m starving.”  
“Yeah sure, we can always charge it to expenses.”  
The two men chuckled rather odiously at their plan and slapped each other on the back before proceeding to walk away, much to your relief. However you couldn’t help but feel a bubbling anger in your gut that these slackers were more interested in stuffing their faces than doing their jobs...that was until you remembered that if they were to catch you and Levi, you would both likely be taken before Nile and your plan would be left in ruins...  
Shaking your head to try and rid yourself of your conflicting thoughts, you turned to look at your uncle, desperately trying to read the expression on his shrouded face with little success.  
“You know, I never realized there would come a day that I was actually grateful the Military Police are such workshy assholes.” You whispered cautiously.  
“Tch!” Came the amused reply. “Come on, the entrance to the Underground District is just a few meters down the road.”

Nile Dok curled his lip and placed an elbow on his desk, resting his stubble lined chin on his palm and continuing to fill out the day’s paperwork by candlelight in the sanctuary of his private office within the Stohess District Military Police headquarters. However at that moment in time his mind wasn’t exactly on the job at hand as it should’ve been.  
Having ended up disposing of one of his hired thugs earlier that day, his mood had been soured and it looked as though his plans were going to start unravelling before his very eyes. If there was one thing he wouldn’t tolerate, it was failure.  
He was so close to finally having Levi and the rest of your family right where he wanted you that he could almost taste victory, until one of the hired thugs who shared his twisted beliefs let him down and allowed your parents to seemingly flee Trost with no indication of where they were heading.  
Gritting his teeth and narrowing his hazel eyes, Nile continued to furiously scribble ink across the paper upon which he was writing his end of day report, pressing down so hard he was almost scratching through it to the polished wood of the desk beneath.  
With your parents gone and knowing he was unable to get to Levi unless he set foot outside the confines of your husband’s manor, he was left to play the waiting game...a tactic that was most disagreeable to him since he was a man of little patience.  
Eventually there was a quiet knock on his office door, in fact if it had been any more gentle he might not have even noticed it.  
“Yes?” He growled irritably, not taking his eyes off his work.  
The door slowly opened to reveal a man in civilian clothing covered by a hooded cloak.  
“Well? What do you want?” Snarled the Military Police commander, finally looking up to face the source of his disturbance.  
“Sir, we believe we’ve spotted a high priority target here in Stohess.” Said the man, lowering his hood to reveal his face.  
Raising an eyebrow, Nile put down his pen and leaned back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest.  
“Continue.”  
“They may not be working alone, but we’re certain that it’s them...”  
“Get to the point!” Shouted Nile angrily, making the cloaked man shrink back in fear.  
“We believe...that it’s Levi Ackerman...Sir.”  
Nile’s face fell in an instant, staring straight ahead almost as if he was in a hypnotic trance.  
“Sir?” Questioned the cloaked man worriedly, taking a cautious step closer to the still transfixed commander. “Sir? What are we to do about this?”  
Snapping himself out of it, Nile blinked rapidly and shook his head, regaining his composure a moment later.  
“You’re certain it’s him?”  
“Not a hundred percent Sir, we only caught a quick glimpse of the suspected target and his accomplice.”  
“Accomplice?”   
“Yes Sir, we believe her to be a young female going by the fact we just managed to catch her speak and address the man she was travelling with as her uncle.”  
A sinister smile slowly started to spread across Nile’s thin lips.  
“F/n.” He muttered more to himself than to the man stood in front of him, nervously watching and awaiting further instructions. “What are you up to you devious little bitch?”  
“Sir...what shall we do?”  
Finally looking back to the hired thug, Nile leaned forward in his seat and placed his elbows on the desk, pressing the tips of his fingers together and staring over the top of them.  
“Have you got anyone tailing them at the moment?”  
“Yes Sir, we believe they may be heading for the Underground District.”  
Humming thoughtfully, Nile once again narrowed his eyes, this could be a golden opportunity to finally catch Levi...there was no way he could pass it up.  
“You’ve done well.” He complimented, his smile widening. “Gather reinforcements and make your way into the Underground District, bring Levi and f/n to me alive.”  
“Yes Sir.” Said the cloaked man, turning on his heels and walking towards the door, however he was stopped in his tracks when Nile spoke again.  
“Oh and if you see anyone else down there trying to assist them...kill them!”  
“Understood Sir.”  
Raising his head as the door closed behind the cloaked man, Nike allowed himself a small chuckle...your parent’s escape temporarily forgotten, he was more interested in seeing the look on everyone's faces when he informed them that you and Levi were going to be sent to the gallows.

Not a single word was uttered between you and Levi as he led you down the dimly lit passage that descended deep beneath Stohess District, the only sounds to be heard was the snapping of the orange flames from the torches and your own echoing footsteps...That was until you reached the second level and found a party of four guards armed with rifles blocking your way.  
"Heh, enjoy our little excursion to the surface did we?" He smirked, casually shouldering his rifle and sizing the two of you up. "So did you come back willingly or did the Military Police get their hands on you and drag you back?"  
Narrowing his eyes, Levi took your arm and dragged you closer to him, keeping his head down and slowly reaching back for the knife at his hip with his free hand.  
"Whoa pal, we're not going to give you any trouble are we boys?" Laughed the first guard, who you assumed to be the one in charge, casting a quick glance over at his comrades who were quick to scoff and raise their hands in mock defeat. "By the way, if you're planning on coming back up again anytime soon, know that the price of temporary papers has increased again...although we do take other forms of payment, if you get my meaning."  
You winced and barely held back a disgusted grunt as he winked at you and licked his lips, not even attempting to hide his intentions towards you.  
"Tch, so are we free to pass or not?" Inquired Levi in a bored tone, not particularly wanting to shed blood this early on in the mission, but also being more than willing to do so if need be.  
"Let 'em through boys." Shrugged the guard, stepping to the side and indicating to his comrades to do the same, however their greedy lust fueled gazes still burned into you as you quickly passed by.  
"Ignore them." Warned Levi, tightening his grip on your arm and increasing his walking pace. "Don't give them a reason to try anything, they may be on the payroll of the government, but they're not above taking liberties when it suits them.  
Heading down a simple torch lined passage to your far left, while ignoring the other ten entry points, Levi continued to lead you through the seemingly never ending network of tunnels that branched out from the one you were currently travelling down.  
"Don't worry, you won't get lost down here." Assured your uncle, finally releasing his grip on you. "The way the torches light up each passage means that if you think you see a side route linking you to another passage, you don't realize that there's actually a locked gate blocking the way until you're directly in front of it."  
"Let me guess, it was designed that way to stop people escaping without paying for temporary citizenship papers when the guards changed shifts?"   
"Yes, that and it made chasing down anyone who tried to force their way past a lot easier because there was only a certain route they could take."  
Feeling nervous, you tugged the hood of your dark cloak further up over your head and cast a quick glance at the male beside you.  
A look of grim determination was etched into his face and his jaw was set in a stoic frown, giving you the impression that he was most likely fighting back a lot of painful memories from when he was last down here.  
After all, the Underground District was his birthplace and had been his home up until meeting Farlan and gaining surface citizenship...perhaps he was upset that he was returning after so long believing he had finally freed himself from this subterranean prison?  
“Alright, we’re here.” He said finally, breaking the eerie silence that had descended and leading you through a large stone archway that led out onto a ledge overlooking the vast city below.  
“Wow!” You gasped, e/c eyes widening at the sight that lay before you.   
Lit up by torches and the phosphorus from the rocks were tall towers reaching almost to the ceiling stretched out at intervals across the large city, some even rivalling the jagged stalagmites that rose up from the ground and even continued to stand as supports for the rock above.   
Simple stone buildings that you assumed were small houses, stood clustered together as far as the eye could see with no sign of any distinct breaks in the layout to indicate a main route running through the area, or anything that remotely resembled a market square like what you had grown up seeing in Trost.   
“This place is huge, how many people actually live here?”  
“Over a thousand the last time I was here.” Answered Levi bluntly, his steel grey eyes surveying his former home. “No doubt with Nile’s reign of tyranny over those who don’t uphold his ideals on normality the numbers will have steadily increased...but it’s not a very pleasant place to live.”  
“Yeah I can imagine, not seeing the sunlight must play havoc with people’s eyes.”  
“Not just that.” He continued, tapping your shoulder to indicate that he wanted you to follow. "The lack of sunlight also causes some people's legs to become useless, the sieze up and with medicine being an expensive commodity down here, most of them rot where they fall."  
"That's horrible!" You gasped, continuing to follow him down the long winding path leading down into the city.  
"It's just how it is."  
You couldn't help but feel shocked at how casually he shrugged off what he had just told you, still you knew that deep down as heartless as he sounded, this had once been all he had known. He'd been lucky enough to escape before he too ended up succumbing to this terrible fate, but still to hear him talk about it so casually and nonchalantly was very unsettling.  
"So where is this tavern where we're to meet up with Isabel?"  
Stopping and surveying the city for a moment, Levi scanned the an area slightly to the west of where you currently stood and nodded towards it.   
"Over there." He answered evenly, continuing to lead you down the path towards the gate that separated it from the "You can't see it from here, but this stairway was the closest we could get to it. I know the general area its in and the name of the place so it won't be too hard to find."  
"Then we should probably hurry, time isn't exactly on our side." You mused thoughtfully, keeping your gaze fixed on where you were going.  
"If we want to have a decent chance of getting back to the manor alive, we need to be out of here and away from Stohess before dawn." Confirmed the raven haired male. "However we should still exercise caution, anyone down here could be working for that scraggy haired bastard above us."  
"I understand." You nodded, quickly checking that your knife was still in place and within easy reach should you need it as the two of you reached the end of the winding path and entered the inhabited area of the Underground District to begin your search for Isabel.


	39. Escape

The Underground District was certainly an eye opener for you.  
Having only ever heard what Levi had told you about it when the two of you finally rediscovered your long lost connection, the small snippets of information he had mentioned didn’t even come close to the reality of it.  
The streets were filthy and most likely full of disease carrying vermin, although you’d not actually seen any yet.  
Puddles of stale brown water littered the rocky pavements, most of the buildings had cracked masonry and the air was thick with the stench of decay.  
In the short time since you’d entered the city and started to search for Isabel, you’d come across no less than three rotting corpses that had just been left in the street and at least four malnourished and skeletal looking citizens, who stared at you through hollow lifeless eyes as you passed by.  
It was a haunting image that you knew you were not going to be able to shake off in a hurry, but as painful as it was to see innocent people suffering like this...you knew there was nothing you could do to help, even if you wanted to.  
Levi had barely said a word or even looked at you, choosing to keep his focus on where he was going...although he did tut and sidestep a particularly large puddle on the odd occasion.  
“This place is as disgusting as I remember.” He scoffed lowly.  
“Is that why you’re always so hard on the others back at the manor when it comes to their cleanliness?” You inquired, adjusting your hood and once again checking to make sure your knife was still in your belt.  
However your uncle didn’t answer, he simply continued walking.  
Deep down you already knew the answer to that question was a resounding yes, but you chose not to speak again, letting yet another tense silence fall over the two of you before Levi suddenly stopped and eyed up a building on his right.  
“This is it.”  
Furrowing your brows you turned to look, following his line of sight to a simple stone building with wooden framed windows and a tatty sign above the door that hung at an angle and read the words “The Black Unicorn.”  
“Are you sure?” You questioned worriedly. “The place looks derelict.”  
“Tch, most buildings down here do.”  
With a shrug, you cautiously followed him up the crumbling stone steps towards the weathered door, hanging back as he reached out and gripped the rusty handle.  
Pushing it open with a loud creak, Levi slowly looked inside and scanned the surroundings for a few seconds before entering.  
Following suit you did the same, remembering to keep your hood up and remaining on guard in case there were any nasty surprises waiting inside…  


“Hmm, looks like they went into the tavern.”  
“Are you sure it’s them? We never managed to confirm the exact location of the horses they had and there is every chance they may have decoys.”  
“Dunno, but the guards at the entrance assured us they were definitely a man and a woman like Nile suspected, so chances are it’s them. Furthermore, they haven’t seen anyone else come down after them.”  
Stepping back into a dark alleyway and turning to look back at the crates behind him a man in a hooded cloak narrowed his eyes at the other identically dressed men behind him, all five of them stood with their arms folded expectantly awaiting further orders.  
“Remember what Nile said.” Instructed the group leader. “They’re to be taken alive…”  
“Yeah but he didn’t say we couldn’t have a little...fun with them during their capture did he?” Leered one of the other thugs, earning a round of sinister chuckles from the rest of the assembled group. “It’s been a while since I got laid and who knows...the female might be cute!”  
“Quit thinking with your cock you idiot!” Snapped the first man. “He probably only meant using force to bring them under control, not full on fucking rape!”  
“Alright, alright, chill will ya? I was kidding, geez!”  
Rolling his eyes and looking back towards the tavern again, the group leader pursed his lips thoughtfully.  
“Take up positions around the building, cover all entry and exit points. Once you’re in place, I’ll make my way inside and have a look around. Understand?”  
“Yeah, but what if you don’t find them?”  
The leader smirked and turned back to face his group.  
“Everyone has their price, all we have to do...is find out what it is.”  
  
Upon entering the small rundown tavern, you cast a suspicious eye over your new surroundings.  
The Black Unicorn was of a similar layout to the two roses you noticed, however there were no stairs opposite the door leading to the upper levels and no rickety old piano to serve as a source of entertainment.  
Just a simple wooden bar along one wall, behind which were several dusty shelves housing bottles of wine and other alcoholic drinks.  
In front of that was a large open space with tables and chairs at uneven intervals, no attention paid to detail or layout and everything just haphazardly strewn about the place it.  
The atmosphere was also very uncomfortable and unwelcoming.  
The patrons that were currently in there seemed indifferent to your presence, however some turned to glance at you when you entered, raising a suspicious eyebrow at the fact you kept your hood up and others simply turning back to their drinks after a moment.  
Sticking close to Levi you followed him to the bar, watching the server behind it with trepidation.  
He was a tall man with thick brown hair and soft brown eyes, dressed in a red waistcoat, white shirt, dark green trousers and dark brown knee high boots.  
“What can I get ya?” He questioned evenly, not bothering to look up from the metal tankard he was currently wiping with an off white cloth.  
“We’re looking for Isabel Magnolia.” Said Levi bluntly, keeping his voice low.  
The taller man ceased his actions and looked up, furrowing his brows at the fact that Levi still had his hood up.  
“Who shall I say is looking for her?” He questioned.  
“She’ll recognize me when she sees me.”  
“Sorry, but I need a name.”  
“Tch.” Levi rolled his eyes beneath his hood and folded his arms. “Why would you even assume I’m dumb enough to give you my real name?”  
“I’m not going to let some nameless stranger see her, you could be…” His voice raised slightly to catch the attention of the rest of the patrons. “Working for Nile Dok.”  
You swallowed hard, e/c eyes nervously flicking around the now deathly silent tavern as all eyes focused on the three of you.  
“What’s going on here?”  
Your attention was soon pulled to a door behind the bar when a woman dressed in an orange shirt, tight brown trousers and light brown ankle boots with messy red hair thrown up into pigtails appeared behind the server, her dark green eyes narrowing suspiciously, she leaned over the bar and peered under Levi’s hood to try and get a good look at his face.  
“Bro?” She asked a few seconds later, a smile slowly spreading across her lips. “Is that you?”  
“You know him?” Questioned the server, relaxing slightly.  
“Of course I know him!” She laughed, turning her gaze to the still staring patrons of the tavern. “Relax everyone, he’s not one of Dok’s goons.”  
Muttering amongst themselves but seemingly satisfied with the woman’s words, the patrons slowly started to turn their attention back to their drinks, however the atmosphere still remained tense.  
“It’s good to see you, come on through to the back.”  
The raven haired male simply nodded and motioned for you to follow, but was swiftly stopped by the male on the other side of the bar blocking his way.  
“Who is she?” He asked gesturing to you. “I only recall you being allowed through.”  
“She stays with me.” Demanded Levi, steel eyes narrowing dangerously.  
“It’s okay Jan.” Said the red headed woman. “Keep an eye on things out here for me.”  
The man nodded and stepped aside, allowing you and Levi to pass so you could follow Isabel through to the back rooms of the tavern, however he continued to eye the pair of you suspiciously until the door closed behind you before returning to his tasks.  
  
Upon leaving the main bar area of the tavern, Isabel led you and Levi down a simple adjoining corridor to what you assumed were the living quarters.  
It was a simple space, adorned with a solid wooden table, tatty black leather sofa and a dark blue armchair of the same material.  
Along the back wall was a small kitchen area with another door slightly to the right which most likely led to the bathroom and bedroom, it may not have been much but considering it was the Underground District and the state of some of the streets you had travelled down to get here, it was what could only be described as functional yet habitable in your opinion.  
Once you closed the door behind you, you were taken back by the sight of Isabel giggling and launching herself at Levi, almost knocking him off his feet as she tackle hugged him and caused his hood to fall from his head.  
“Levi Bro!” She squealed. “It’s so good to finally see you again, I missed you so much!”  
“Levi Bro?” You questioned, lowering your hood and cocking your head to one side.  
“Tch, when Farlan took her in she started referring to me as her big brother.” Remarked the raven haired male, struggling out of her bone crunching embrace and raising a hand to her head, ruffling her hair in the same affectionate way he did to you.  
“Ah I see.” You grinned, folding your arms. “So I’m not the first female to adopt you as a family member then? Although I gotta ask, what is it about you that makes us want to do that?”  
Isabel giggled again and turned her attention to you, growing serious and pursing her lips at you thoughtfully while taking in your appearance.  
“So who are you to Levi then?”  
“Levi was in a relationship with my uncle, my name is...”  
“F/n? You’re f/n right?”  
You blinked rapidly at being suddenly cut off and finding out that she knew your name, however Isabel giggled again and rushed towards you, eagerly taking your hands and staring straight into your e/c eyes.  
“You were Farlan’s pride and joy f/n.” She smiled softly. “I never had the privilege of meeting you when he was alive unfortunately, so I’m sorry that our introduction now isn’t under better circumstances.”  
“How long did you know my uncle?”  
“Oh I’d known Farlan since I was eight years old, he used to come to my parents bakery on a regular basis.” She shrugged, releasing you and making her way over to the kitchen area. “He was kind enough to take me in when my parents died, I was only ten and I didn’t have anywhere else to go...Hey shall I make us some tea, you still like tea don’t you Levi Bro?”  
“Isabel we didn’t come here to catch up on old times.” He answered firmly. “I need that list you’ve been keeping of people willingly to say that Nile is persecuting them, we haven’t got time to hang around here.”  
“Oh.”  
You felt a small pang of guilt grip your heart at the way the excited redhead's shoulders slumped at this information, she’d clearly been happy to see that he was still alive and well, but unfortunately as your uncle had already stated, this was not a social call.  
“I’m sorry Isabel.” You said softly. “We really need that list, Nile’s still persecuting my family and he’s already killed two of my friends just to send a message that he’s going to continue to hound us.”  
Isabel’s dark green eyes narrowed angrily as she slowly turned back to face you, her upper lip curling upwards into a sneer which you took as a sign to carry on talking.  
“He’s found out where Levi has been hiding for the past ten years, my parent’s have had to flee Trost because of him and now he’s turned his twisted grudge onto my husband! Please Isabel we really need that list if we’re to stand any chance of stopping that sick bastard!”  
Sighing deeply she nodded and raised her head, seemingly understanding of just how dire the situation was.  
“Wait here.”  
Sweeping across to the other side of the living space, she made her way over towards the door next to the end of the kitchen worktop and disappeared through it. However no sooner had she done this, the door leading back into the main bar opened and a very flustered looking Jan burst in.  
“Hey, where’s Isabel?” He panted worriedly.  
“What’s going on?” Questioned Levi, his natural frown deepening as he regarded the other male.  
“I don’t like to be kept waiting Jan!” Called an unfamiliar voice from the bar area. “Tell that redheaded little bitch of yours to get her ass out here now!”  
Moments later Isabel emerged from the other room and quickly approached you, hastily taking your hand and pushing a folded up piece of paper into it.  
“This is the list.” She whispered harshly. “It’s written in special ink that dries invisible and will only show up again under intense heat.”  
“Isabel, those thugs are back!”  
You nodded and rapidly shoved it into your pocket, turning your attention back towards Jan and looking past him to the cloaked figure beyond the bar, which could clearly be seen from the living area.  
“Hold your damned horses, I needed to empty the till!” She shouted before grabbing you in a bone crunching hug and whispering into your ear.  
“Good luck f/n, take care of Levi Bro for me and make that bastard Nile pay for everything he’s done!”  
“I will.” You nodded, wrapping your arms around her and patting her back. “I promise.”  
Pulling away from you, she then approached Levi and embraced him, slipping her hands under his cloak and giggling when she felt the knife at the back of his belt.  
“Nice one Bro, I knew you’d come prepared!”  
“Tch, so what do we do now? Is there another way out of here?”  
“Yeah, but it involves you going out through the floor space under the main bar area. Jan will show you, once you reach the main door there’s a small crawl space which will bring you into the cellar of the building next to this one, but I’m afraid you’re on your own from there.”  
“We’ll manage.”  
“Alright, well be careful.”  
Releasing her hold on him, she straightened her clothes and made her way through to the bar area and closing the door behind her.  
“Alright come with me.” Said Jan nervously, pushing the tatty blue leather armchair across the floor to reveal a trapdoor beneath it.  
  
Entering the main bar area, Isabel painted on a false smile and folded her arms at the hooded man before her.  
“Back again? You really can’t stay away can you?” She giggled nonchalantly.  
“Cut the shit Isabel, all it takes is for you to put one toe out of line and Nile will gladly give me the orders to drag your scraggy little ass back up to the surface to face the gallows!”  
“Well he knows where I am, so why doesn’t he?” She taunted. “Oh no wait I remember the answer to that, because even though we’re in the Underground District, the taxes my humble tavern generates for the government helps line his pockets!”  
“Where’s Jan?” The hooded man snarled, clearly not impressed by her cockiness.  
“Bringing up some more stock from the cellar, he’ll be back in a moment.”  
Narrowing his eyes beneath his hood, the man picked up a metal tankard and banged it off the wooden bar top, before turned to face the rest of the tavern’s patrons.  
“Alright you lot listen in, I’m looking for two particular people that came in here around fifteen minutes ago.” He said, raising his voice and intently scanning the faces of each patron. “A man and a woman, they were both wearing hooded cloaks. The male answers to the name of Levi Ackerman, his female companion however we are not sure of, but she is wanted by the Military Police for questioning alluding to several crimes against their commander Nile Dok.”  
The patron’s remained stone faced and silent, none of them so much as twitching a muscle, much to the hooded man’s annoyance.  
“Anyone who can help us bring these two wanted criminals to justice will be handsomely rewarded.” He continued, hoping that someone would be brave enough to speak out and accept his lie. “Any crimes of soddomy and abnormality you may have been accused of will be pardoned, this is a cast iron guarantee from Nile Dok himself.”  
Once more he was met with only a defiant silence from the tavern’s patrons, but before he could speak again the main door leading into the tavern burst open and two more hooded men pushed their way inside.  
“Hey Boss, two people in hooded cloaks just came out of a building next door, we think it might be the two we’re looking for!”  
“Well what are you waiting for?” Shrieked the first hooded man. “Get aft-argh!”  
“Don’t let these three leave!” Yelled Isabel, grabbing a bottle from under the bar and bringing it down on the thug’s head, smashing it instantly and initiating a brawl as the other two hooded men were set upon by the patrons.  
  
“This way.” Said Jan, nodding to a square of metal grating in the far right hand corner of the cellar...if it could actually be called that.  
Essentially, all it was to all intents and purposes just a simply stone space beneath the main building.  
The wooden beams supporting the floor and foundations were visible in the dim strips of light that filtered through between the cracks in the floorboards and every time someone spoke or moved around above, they could be heard clearly.  
Carefully walking through the maze of crates containing various wines and ales, you and Levi soon became aware of someone banging an object on a wooden surface and quickly halted, much to Jan’s annoyance.  
“Keep moving!” He whisper shouted, gesturing for the two of you to join him at the metal grate that separated the cellar of the tavern from the neighbouring building.  
“I’m looking for two particular people that came in here around fifteen minutes ago.” Came a loud harsh voice from above, a voice you instantly recognized as the man who had been demanding Isabel’s presence. “A man and a woman, they were both wearing hooded cloaks. The male answers to the name of Levi Ackerman, his female companion however we are not sure of, but she is wanted by the Military Police for questioning alluding to several crimes against their commander Nile Dok.”  
“Shit, they must’ve been tailing us since we arrived in Stohess!” You gasped, instinctively pulling the hood of your cloak up and reaching for your blade.  
“I need to get you both out of here now!” Grunted Jan, pulling the metal grate loose and leaning it against the wall. “Follow the crawl space, the building is completely abandoned so you should be able to get away without being caught.”  
“Alright.” Nodded Levi, tapping your shoulder and motioning to the crawl space. “Get moving.”  
Not needing to be told twice, you instantly obeyed.  
“Be careful.” Said Jan, picking up the metal grate and pushing it back into position once the raven haired male had followed you, muttering and tutting about how filthy the cramped space was as he did.  
  
Outside in the street, the five thugs that had been ordered to surround the tavern were growing restless.  
“What if he’s got it wrong?” Questioned one of them, kicking a few small stones aside with the toe of his boot and leaning back against a side door which he suspected led to the living quarters of the building.  
“Then we continue what we were paid to do don’t we?” Scoffed another, folding his arms and continuing to look around the deserted street for any passers by. “If we don’t find them here we keep looking, someone is bound to see them and turn them in.”  
“Heh, yeah if the thugs that live here don’t get to them first.”  
“Well we have to make sure that doesn’t happen, don’t we!” Snapped the second man, his eyes narrowing suspiciously upon hearing the loud squeal of rusty hinges and looking to his left, the door of the next building slowly open.  
“What is it?” Asked the first man, noticing his associates unease.  
“Keep back!” He whispered, quickly ducking behind the steps leading up to the tavern door and risking a peek when the rickety wooden door opened fully and two cloaked figures emerged, checking their surroundings before making their way down the road.  
Hastily emerging from his hiding place he grabbed the second man and pointed to the two retreating figures.  
“I think they might be who we’re looking for, you and Rawson report to Torrance inside the tavern. Skeet, Reeves and myself will go after them.”  
“Got it.”  
Once the second man and his chosen associate had disappeared inside the tavern, the first man clicked his fingers to signal the other two men, pointing in the direction of the two hooded figures and grinning evilly before leading them off.  
  
“I think this is the end of the crawl space.” You mused emerging into a dark and dusty space in which it was possible to stand up straight without your head brushing the floor boards above.  
“Tch, good.” Scoffed Levi following close behind you and brushing down his clothes as he stood up. “Let’s get the hell out of here, this place is disgusting!”  
Looking around, you noticed that some of the floorboards were missing, so that would surely make getting to the door leading out of the building a lot easier.  
“Uncle Levi look.” You said, gesturing to a gap just wide enough for a human to fit through.  
“Good work Brat.” He answered, eyeing the gap before grabbing your waist and lifting you up so you could use your upper body as leverage to climb through.  
Grunting as you struggled to get a grip through the layer of thick dust beneath your hands, you  dug your elbows in and pushed yourself further along the creaking floorboards, feeling Levi grab your ankles to give you an extra boost.  
“Okay I’m up.”  
Turning back towards the gap, you leaned down and grabbed his hand as he jumped up and reached for you.  
Once the majority of his upper body was through, you slipped your hands under his arms and pulled him up, biting back the urge to giggle at the way he started muttering under his breath about the state of the floor.  
“Alright, we’ve got what we came for so let’s get back to the manor.”  
You nodded and stood up, brushing yourself down and following him to the rickety looking door at the front of the building, hanging back slightly when he tested its give to see if it would open without causing too much noise.  
Unfortunately the answer to this was no, a loud squeal of protest ripped through the dusty air as the rusted hinges were forced to move, making you wince and grit your teeth at the sound.  
“Anyone out there?” You inquired as Levi risked a peek out into the street.  
“Seems deserted, let’s get moving.”  
Nodding you made sure the list Isabel had given you was still in your trouser pocket and followed him out into the street, sighing in relief at not finding anyone around and starting to make your way back across the city to the stairway you had entered by.  
“Well this was a lot easier than I thought it would be.” You mused, pulling your hood further up over your head. “Do you think Isabel and Jan will be okay? It sounded a lot like things were going to kick off.”  
“They can handle themselves.”  
“I’d listen to him if I were you Sweetheart!” Chimed in a voice from behind, making the two of you instantly spin around to face three hooded men that blocked the street leading back to the tavern. “Worry more about yourselves!”  
Without warning, Levi grabbed your arm and started sprinting, dragging you along behind him.  
“Who the hell are they?” You panted, risking a glance behind and almost choking on your breath when the men gave chase.  
“It doesn’t matter who the fuck they are!” Shouted Levi, dashing down a side alley. “Keep moving and don’t look back!”  
Turning off the small side street and heading down an alley, the two of you dodged and jumped large crates, decaying corpses and empty barrels that had just been discarded by the merchants in your efforts to outrun the thugs that were now tailing you.   
"Get up onto the next walkway!" Ordered Levi, skidding to a halt when you were faced with a six foot brick wall.  
Without hesitation your jumped up and grabbed the edge, wincing as the unforgiving concrete scraped at the skin of your fingers.   
Suddenly out of nowhere a loud crack filled the air, followed by stone shards flying in all directions as something impacted on the wall next to you.  
"Fuck, they've got guns?" You screeched, scrabbling to climb up the wall.  
"They're Nile's men, I thought as much." Scoffed Levi beginning his own ascent up the wall as another shot rang out, the bullet going wide and hitting the building next to him. "I should've known he'd send a group rather than an individual."  
"What the hell are we going to do?" You grunted, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up.   
"You go left, I'll go right...we'll meet back at the eleventh stairway."  
"Are you fucking mad?" You shrieked, ducking back a second later when another gun shot split the air and the sound of the bullet ricocheting off a rusty sign near your head caught your attention.  
"Hey, what did I tell you earlier?"   
Swallowing hard you nervously bit your lip, remembering his exact words with a terrifying clarity.  
  
_"If I tell you to do something, you obey without question!"_  
  
"Eleventh stairway, got it." You nodded, drawing your knife and taking off down the walkway back towards The Black Unicorn tavern.  
Watching you disappear for a moment, Levi then took out his own blade and ran in the opposite direction just as the three hired thugs skidded to a halt at the wall below him.  
  
"Damnit where did they go?" Questioned one of the men, lowering his hood for a moment and looking up towards the walkway.  
"You idiot, what the hell did you start shooting at them for?" Snarled another, delivering a heavy slap to the back of his associates head and sending him staggering forward a few steps. "Nile wants them alive remember?"  
"Hey I was only trying to shoot them in the legs to slow them down!"  
"Well it didn't work did it?"   
"So what do we do now?" Asked the third man, nodding to the wall. "Chances are they went up and over, they could've even split up and gone in different directions."  
"Then we do the same. You two go up onto the next level walkway, I'll head back out onto this street and go see if they've tried heading back towards the tavern."  
"Okay Boss."   
"Oh and watch where you're damned well shooting next time, we can't afford to fuck this up!" Said the second thug with a worried edge to his voice. "If you have to use that damned thing, make sure you only maim them...Nile won't tolerate another failure!"  
With that the three men nodded and went their separate ways, however their shared goal remained the same...to find and capture you and Levi alive. 


	40. Bloodshed

In your honest opinion, splitting up was the worst thing you and Levi could do.  
Yes you’d made a mental note of the simple route you’d followed from the eleventh stairway to The Black Unicorn, but now you were practically fleeing for you life, you weren’t sure you could recall them.  
What if he made it back there and you were nowhere to be seen? Or what if you made it back and he didn’t?   
‘No, I can’t think like that!’ You scolded yourself internally, casting a quick glance at the tavern as you passed by, hoping that Jan and Isabel were okay in there.  
There was quite a bit of ruckus coming from it, so you assumed that the thug who had entered there looking for you and your uncle had initiated some sort of brawl.   
Any other time you’d have jumped straight into the fray to diffuse the situation, however on this occasion, that wasn’t an option.  
Running past the run down looking building and keeping a tight grip on your knife, you swallowed down your fear and faced forward again.   
‘I gotta keep going, Uncle Levi lived here at one point so he knows this place better than anyone and he’s as tough as old boots...he’ll make it out alive!’  
 _  
“Okay let’s try that again.”  
Narrowing your e/c eyes, you took up a defensive position in front of the tall blonde man stood before you and eagerly awaited his attack.   
“Now remember f/n, when Levi grabs you I want you to jump up and kick your legs out to repel me.”  
“Got in Uncle Farlan.” You nodded, clenching your fists while rocking back and forth on the balls of your feet.   
Your mother had expressed a very strong disapproval at your eight year old self being given lessons in how to fight, however Farlan and Levi had convinced her that it wouldn’t be a bad thing if you knew a few tips and tricks when it came to self defence.   
Despite her protests about how unladylike it was, your father had reluctantly allowed your uncles to teach you a few basics should the need for you to use them ever arise when you were older and that it would be much more useful than embroidery...which you regularly complained about being a boring pastime and would do anything to avoid.  
Walking towards you and raising his hands to grab you, Farlan stared down at you, giving you no indication that Levi had approached from behind until it was too late.  
A pair of strong arms wrapped around your midriff, pinning your arms to your sides and holding you still.  
Yelping in surprise despite it being an expected attack, you jumped and forced your weight backwards into Levi’s torso, bringing your legs up and kicking at Farlan as he drew nearer.   
However your efforts proved futile when Levi barely even stood up straight despite your efforts and Farlan was able to grab your ankles.  
“Aw man, not again.” You groaned disheartedly, pouting and averting your gaze.   
Shaking his head and smirking, Farlan released your ankles and set you back down on the ground.   
“I think part of the problem is you’re so small and not exactly muscular, throwing your weight back isn’t exactly doing much to help against a full grown male.”  
“Tch, so what are you suggesting?” Inquired Levi, removing his arms from around you and standing up straight,  raising an expectant eyebrow towards the other male.  
Humming thoughtfully, Farlan looked around the street and saw a couple of boys playing with a ball nearby.   
They looked roughly your age and he knew they were the sons of a family that very often frequented the market square where your father did most of his trade, surely their parents wouldn’t mind him “borrowing” them for five minutes.  
“Hey you two!” He called, earning their immediate attention. “How would you like to earn yourselves a couple of gold sovereigns each?”  
The boys looked at each other curiously before the older one picked up the ball and turned back to look at your uncle.  
“What do you want Mister?”  
“We need you for a quick self defence lesson for our niece, don’t worry we won’t hurt you.”  
“Self defence? What like fighting?” Asked the older boy again, cocking his head to one side.  
“Look, do you brats want to earn some pocket money or not?” Snapped Levi, his patience wearing thin at their questioning.   
“Okay.”  
“Right, then get your asses over here!”  
You giggled and gently shoved the raven haired male, earning you a raised eyebrow in response.   
“Stop being so grumpy Uncle Levi!”  
“Tch, just you concentrate on your lesson.”  
“Okay kids, one of you will grab f/n there from behind.” Explained Farlan, pointing in your direction. “The other will try to grab her feet when she kicks out before she manages to land a blow on your chest.”  
“Our mother says it’s wrong to fight girls though.” Said the younger boy worriedly. “Won’t we get into trouble.”  
“Nah you’ll be fine, there’s no fighting involved. This is more about...preventing an attack.”  
“Okay.”  
“Alright Kiddo, you ready?” Asked Farlan.  
“Ready Uncle Farlan.” You answered, moving back towards him and assuming a battle ready stance.  
“Okay then.” Moving the older boy to stand behind you, your uncle positioned him a few feet away from you before moving back towards the younger boy and guiding him to stand about the same distance, but this time in front of you. “Your brother will grab her from behind and pin her arms to her sides, when he’s done that you’ll move forward. Understand?”  
“Yes Mister.”  
“Alright then...go for it!”  
The older boy rushed forward in the blink of an eye and wrapped his arms around your torso, restraining you surprisingly firmly for a boy of his age.   
Narrowing your eyes when the younger boy started to move, you waited until he came within range and jumped.  
Forcing your weight back you felt the boy holding you step backwards to keep his balance as you threw your weight into him and kicked out, managing to land a well placed blow on the younger boy’s chest and send him staggering backwards before falling to the floor.  
However the force with which you pushed off from him also caused the other boy to lose his footing and the two of you crashed to the dusty ground with a grunt.   
Feeling his grip on you loosen, you lept off him and ran to hide behind Levi, tightly gripping the back of his waistcoat and peeking out at the two still downed victims.  
“Nice work Kiddo!” Laughed Farlan, clapping approvingly. “That was very good.”  
“Ouch, that actually hurt!” Grunted the older boy, looking towards his brother who was slowly standing up and brushing himself down.   
“Thanks for your help you two.” Smiled Farlan, reaching into his trouser pocket and pulling out four gold sovereigns. “Much obliged.”  
“We don’t have to do that again do we?”   
“No you don’t.” He said, handing them two of the shiny coins each. “Treat yourselves to something nice.”  
“Thanks Mister!”   
After watching them disappear, he turned his attention back you and folded his arms.  
“Are you going to hide behind Levi all day?”  
Slowly stepping out from behind the raven haired male, you looked up and grinned cheekily.   
“So did I do well?”  
“Yeah you did.” He smiled. “Didn’t she Levi?”  
“We’ll keep working on it Brat.” Agreed the shorter male, affectionately ruffling your hair. “Now come on, the lesson isn’t over yet.”  
_  
Shaking your head you frowned deeply, why the hell were you thinking about the past at a time like this? It was hardly appropriate, considering that you were currently running for your life.  
Upon hearing voices you dashed down a darkened side alley and pressed yourself back against the wall, holding your breath and biting your lip on the off chance it was one of Nile’s thugs.  
Keeping your arms hidden beneath your cloak, you shakily tightened your grip on your blade and scooted along the wall towards the entrance to the alley, deciding to try and risk a peek back out onto the main walkway.  
However just before you could poke your head around, a hand clamped itself over your mouth and you were suddenly pulled back against a firm body.   
Unfortunately for you, whoever had grabbed you knew what they were doing.   
A strong hand delved under your cloak and gripped your right hand, a large thumb digging into the pressure point on your wrist causing you to yelp and release your knife.  
Fear rushed through you when you heard the object clatter to the ground and get kicked into the darkness, a second later before a shadowy figure appeared in front of you and rip the hood from your head with such force it nearly tore the fabric.  
“Well, well, well...what do we have here?” Chuckled a sinister voice. “Why is a pretty little thing like you wandering around here all alone?”  
“Maybe she’s touting for business.” Answered a low gruff voice from behind you, which you assumed belonged to the man restraining you.  
“Well in that case.” Smiled the first man, pushing his face closer to yours. “I’d be happy to oblige, although I prefer to try before I buy!”  
  
Running along the upper walkway, Levi narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he approached a set of steps leading back down onto the lower street to his left and a dark side alley to his right.  
Every instinct he had was screaming to go down the steps and try to rush anyone who might try and approach him, however he knew that these wouldn’t be any ordinary thugs he was dealing with.   
These bastards had guns and they clearly weren’t afraid to use them, probably not to kill, that would be too easy. However maiming? That seemed like a possibility considering all the trouble Nile was going to with his efforts to capture him.  
Skidding to a halt at the top of the stairs, Levi quickly headed down them and then squeezed himself into the narrow space between the slope of the supporting stone and the building to the right, pushing himself as far back into the shadows as he could and watching carefully when he heard footsteps approaching his location.  
Adjusting his hold on the knife so that the blade was pointing backwards, he patiently waited until the footsteps finally stopped just in front of the stairs and a tall figure in a black hooded cloak came into view.  
“Damnit where did that bastard go?” They muttered, looking around and brandishing what looked like a small pistol in their right hand.  
Levi remained as still as stone, watching the figure like a hawk.  
If they were alone he should easily manage to disarm them without causing too much of a commotion, however whether to let them live was another matter entirely.  
He was no cold blooded killer, but this hired thug was one of Nile’s followers...chances were he had been ordered not to end his life, but he would certainly be leading leading him to his death if he managed to capture him.  
No, it was a case of kill or be killed...besides, they had showed Farlan no mercy when Nile’s men ruthlessly murdered him ten years ago, so why should Levi afford them such a courtesy?  
Eventually the man approached the steps and started to ascend them, failing to notice the raven haired male waiting just below him.  
Waiting until the last second before making his move, Levi grabbed the man’s ankle and pulled it from under him, sending him tumbling back down the stone steps and causing him to land in an unceremonious heap at the bottom.  
“What the hell?” Screeched the thug, suddenly finding himself sprawled on his back in the middle of a muddy puddle.  
“Tch, filthy bastard!”   
“Who said that?” Scrambling to his feet and drawing his gun, the thug anxiously looked around. “Show yourself you coward!”  
Levi barely gave the man a chance to blink before he was upon him, a well aimed punch to the face knocking him back down to the ground and sending his gun flying across the street.  
Dazed and confused, the thug blinked rapidly when Levi’s boot came crashing down upon his chest, knocking the wind from him with enough force to cause a loud wet snapping sound to fill the dank air around them.  
“How many of you are there?”   
“You dirty little bast-argh!”   
Dissatisfied with the thugs lack of cooperation, Levi applied more pressure to the man’s already cracked ribs, his cold grey eyes narrowing he continued to push down.  
“Last chance, how many of you are down here?”   
Panting through the pain, the thug desperately reached up and grabbed the short male’s ankle to try and push him off, but with no success.   
“Six!” Cried the thug. “There are six of us.”  
“Tch, so where are the other five?”  
“Three are back at the tavern and two went after that little bitch you came down here with.” Getting cocky and knowing that Levi wasn’t going to let him live either way, the thug grinned. “Heh, I bet they’ve probably caught up to her now and are taking her to Nile...Sewer rat!”  
Eyes widening for a split second at this comment, Levi soon regained his composure and grabbed the thug by his collar, dragging him up to his feet and driving the blade of his knife into the man’s stomach and giving it a violent twist for good measure.  
“That was for Farlan!” He growled lowly into the man’s ear, yanking back the weapon and shoving him back into the muddy puddle behind him before pulling out a cloth and wiping down the now blood coated blade.  
Waiting until the man had drawn his last breath, Levi then turned and dashed back towards The Black Unicorn...knowing full well that he needed to find you and get back up to the surface before more of Nile’s followers arrived on the scene and discovered their dead associate.  
  
“Hold her still, but uncover her mouth.” Sneered the first man, drawing a sharp blade and leaning in towards you. “I want to hear her scream!”  
Eyes widening in panic you desperately tried to think of how the hell you were going to escape your current predicament.  
‘Shit, what do I do?’ You wondered internally. ‘If I don’t act quickly I’m as good as dead!’  
  
 _“Think very carefully about your next move now, be smart and use your head Kiddo.” Smirked Farlan, folding his arms and watching you and Levi continue to circle one another, neither of you blinking the whole time your gazes were locked._  
Finally Levi broke the staring contest and rushed forward to grab you, however he hadn’t anticipated you taking Farlan’s words to heart.  
Once Levi was in range you threw your head forward and cracked your forehead off the bridge of his nose, causing him to wince and break off the attack.  
“Damnit what the hell brat?” Yelled the raven haired male, rubbing his now sore face and eyeballing you angrily.  
“Uncle Farlan said to use my head!” You protested indignantly.   
“Not literally!” Laughed the blonde male. “Nice work though, you’ve got a pretty good technique going there already, we should probably work on perfecting that!”  
  
Blinking rapidly you brought yourself back to reality just in time to see the first thug’s face within inches of yours, it really was now or never…  
Narrowing your eyes and summoning every ounce of strength you possessed, you threw your head forward and landed a direct blow on the bridge of the thug’s nose, causing him to stagger back from the impact.   
“What the?” The second thug was so shocked by your sudden resistance that he was not prepared for you to throw your head back and do the same to him.  
Upon finally freeing yourself from his grasp, you ducked and retrieved your knife from the ground, but before you could escape the first thug had managed to recover and snuck up behind you.  
“You’re going to pay for that Bitch!” He growled into your ear, the smell of the blood pouring from his nose almost making you gag as you felt your arms being roughly pulled behind your back.   
“Don’t just stand there you idiot!” He shouted to the other man.   
Shaking his head and removing his hand from his face to reveal a clearly misshapen nose now that his hood had fallen, which you assumed you had struck with enough force to break it...the second man charged forward.  
Once again recalling the flashback from earlier, you narrowed your eyes and gritted your teeth, waiting until the man came within range before bouncing up off the balls of your feet and forcing your weight back into the man restraining you.  
Thanks to now having much more power behind your body, due to your now matured adult figure, you managed to knock him off balance and send him staggering back a couple of steps before landing a powerful kick on the other thugs chest and sending him flying back into the stone wall behind him and knocking him unconscious when his skull violently collided with it.  
Losing his footing, the man restraining you fell to the ground with you landing on top of him and cried out in pain as the knife you were still holding pierced his clothing and raked across his torso when you rolled off him.   
However now fueled by adrenaline and a strength you didn’t even know you possessed, you grabbed him by the clasp of his cloak and raised your knife above your head.  
“I want to hear you scream!” You snarled, bringing the knife down and plunging it into his chest over and over again in several sharp well aimed movements.   
  
Several loud pained shouts split the air, causing Levi to halt in his tracks and hold up his knife ready to attack.  
Quickly scanning his surroundings he cocked his head to one side when the cries started to die down, thankfully they were still loud enough to give him a rough idea of where they were coming from.  
Quickly rushing down a side alley which ended with the wall of the raised walkway the two of you had jumped up when fleeing Nile’s thugs and scrambled up onto it, following the now tiny whimpers to another dimly lit alley a few feet in front of him and to the left.  
Cautiously turning down into it, his cold grey eyes widened in shock at the sight that greeted him.  
A large male laid was slumped against the wall, a small amount of blood trickling down the back of his head and dripping onto the hood of his cloak, Levi wasn’t sure if he was alive or dead and he didn’t particularly feel like checking.  
He was far more concerned with the angry h/l h/c haired female that was currently driving a knife into the convulsing body of the man sprawled beneath her, blood pouring from the many inflicted wounds as she grunted and continued her ministrations as if in some sort of hypnotic trance that she couldn’t break out of.  
  
“F/n!” Yelled a voice, which you promptly ignored and continued to stab the now hole riddled corpse of the man beneath you. “F/n stop, that’s enough!”  
Only when you felt someone grab your wrist and wrap an arm around your shoulders, pulling you into a firm warm chest before their chin was placed on your crown did you finally calm down.  
“Uncle Levi!”  
“It’s alright Brat, I’m here.”  
Finally snapping out of your rage fueled trance you broke down and dropped the knife, gripping your uncle’s cloak and burying your head into his chest to muffle your screams of anguish at the fact you had actually murdered someone.   
You hadn’t meant to do it, but panic and fear at what might happen if you didn’t finish him off had affected your judgement and sent you down a dark path you had no wish to travel.  
“This isn’t over yet.” Said Levi softly, pulling back from you and bringing the hood of your cloak back up and into place before handing you the blade again. “We still need to get back up the surface and out of Stohess.”  
“I-I know.” You nodded, shakily taking the knife from him.  
“Then come on, we don’t have much time.”  
Allowing him to help you to your feet, you carefully tucked the knife into the back of your belt and followed him out of the alley, failing to notice a folded piece of paper fall from your trouser pocket and land in a puddle of muddy water as you left…  
  
Having finally managed to break out of the tavern brawl that Isabel had initiated, the three thugs that had entered The Black Unicorn to assist their leader finally emerged back into the street, bloodied and looking very much worse for wear.  
“Damn them!” Snarled one of the men, cleaning his bloodied blade on his cloak. “That Isabel better hope and pray we don’t catch up to her any time soon, when I get my hands on the scrawny little bitch…”  
“Leave her for now!” Said another one sternly, cracking his knuckles and motioning for the other three to follow him. “We need to concentrate on finding Levi, if he’s managed to make it to the eleventh stairway and back into the main city then we’ve failed and Nile will not be happy! He’s already killed Arden, do you want to be next?”  
The other three shook their heads in terrified unison.  
“Then move your asses!”  
  
“How much further to the eleventh stairway?” You inquired, risking a glance at your uncle as the two of you continued your journey through the city, avoiding eye contact with any passers by and choosing to now stay on the main walkways rather than taking to the back alleys.  
“Just around this next corner.” Answered Levi, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully and pausing awkwardly before speaking again. “What happened back there?”  
“I...um...I was trying to hide.” You started nervously, your voice low and timid as you recalled the earlier events. “Those two men were already in the alley, they asked if I was touting for business and then...they…”  
“Tch, bastards.”   
“I don’t think they were sent by Nile, their actions don’t seem to fit with what we heard back at the tavern.”  
“No, they were probably just part of the main gang that operates in this area.” Halting and taking hold of your arm, he brought you to stand in front of him and looked deep into your e/c eyes. “Did they hurt you?”  
“No but they...they attempted to…”  
“Then it was self defence.” He nodded, releasing his grip on you and motioning for you to start walking again. “Chances are instinct kicked in and you adopted a kill or be kill attitude, that’s nothing to be ashamed of Brat. It was you or them, you made the right choice.”  
“I’m glad you showed up when you did.” You smiled weakly. “If you hadn’t, I’d have probably still been there now putting more holes in him.”  
“Well at least we know if we run into more of those bastards you can handle yourself, I managed to deal with one but who knows how many more of them they are or where they’re hiding.”  
“So what’s the plan if we do run into them?”  
"Tch, they have guns and they've shown that they aren't afraid to use them, however in the tunnels there's too much risk of the noise attracting the attention of the guards."  
"I'm guessing they would assume they were trying to fight their way to the surface without presenting papers or payment? So close combat only then if we do need to fight?"  
"Most likely." Nodded the raven haired male. "We should try and avoid a confrontation if possible though, for all we know they may also have associates stationed at the entrance on the surface."  
You swallowed hard and checked that your knife was still in place, you'd already had to use it once that night and despite having reservations, you would use it again if you had to.  
"There's the path leading back up." Said Levi as you both turned the corner, the run down buildings on either side of the otherwise deserted street ending and a large formation of rocky ledges hiding a dusty path from view now loomed before you.   
"Well then, let's hurry up and get out of here."   
"Leaving so soon?" Quizzed a voice from behind you that made your blood run cold. "I was hoping you would stay a while."  
Turning around, you and Levi were met by four cloaked men, each one brandishing a gun that was now being levelled in your direction.   
"Throw away any weapons you're carrying, walk towards us slowly and we won't need to shoot you." Demanded the leader, his hood failing to hide the toothy triumphant smirk that was currently spreading across his features. "You two have proved most entertaining tonight, however the games are now over and it's time for you to surrender."  
Remaining frozen to the spot you nervously glanced over at your uncle, hoping and praying to whatever gods existed that he had a plan for getting out of this tense situation.  
"I won't tell you again!" Snarled the lead thug, cocking his weapon ready to fire and waving it at you. "Throw away any weapons you have on your person and walk towards us slowly!"  
Suddenly the sound of glass breaking, followed by two of the thugs collapsing to their knees, gripping their heads and dropping their guns filled the air.  
"What the?" Asked the lead thug, spinning around to see what was going on and finding himself being smacked in the face with a large plank of wood.  
"Get out of here now!" Yelled a familiar female voice. "  
"Isabel!" You gasped, heart pounding in your chest as she set about trying to distract the thugs.  
"Don't just stand there go!"  
"You heard her Brat, move!" Said Levi, grabbing your arm and dragging you out of the city towards the path leading up to the eleventh stairway.  
"Uncle Levi we can't just leave her!" You protested, risking a glance to towards the street and seeing the two thugs that she had attacked first were now getting back up to their feet.  
"I don't like this anymore than you do!" He growled, tightening his grip on you. "Isabel's had more than her fair share of fights over the years, she'll be alright."  
"Are you kidding? It's four against one!"  
"Just keep moving!"  
Before you could utter another word of protest, a gunshot rang out and hit a pile of rocks to the right of you, sending up a small scattering of chippings when the bullet ricocheted.   
"Come on, we have to make it into the tunnels before they can follow. For all those bastards know we could split up and head back into the city once we reach the guards and they'd be none the wiser, we need to use this situation to our full advantage."  
"I-I understand..."  
  
Back on the ground Isabel once again swung the heavy plank of wood at the thugs, catching one of them off guard as he clumsily levelled his gun at her.   
Still clearly groggy from being hit over the head with a bottle, his hands were not as steady as they should've been and he was struggling to aim straight.  
Smirking cockily, the spry redhead charged forward and rammed the piece of wood into his stomach, sending him tottering backwards a few steps before swinging it back around to launch another attack.  
Unfortunately for her, the intended target managed to dodge and the lead thug grabbed her weapon, ripping it from her grasp and throwing it aside.  
Crying out in pain as the sharp wood cut the skin of her hands, Isabel balled her hands up into fists and tried to charge him, only for another member of the group to grab her by her hair and throw her across the street.  
Hitting the ground hard and rolling across the floor with a series of grunts and groans before finally coming to a halt in a puddle of muddy water, she shook her head and looked up with large frightened dark green eyes as all four men surrounded her, grinning evilly and preparing to deal out her punishment from having the nerve to stand against them and aid your escape...  
  
After what felt like a never ending journey up the long and winding path that overlooked the Underground City, fatigue finally started to kick in and your legs simply gave way under you.  
"Come on Brat, we can't afford to stop!" Snapped Levi, attempting to pull you back up to your feet.   
"I...I'm trying!" You panted, forcing your aching legs to move and almost failing when they threatened to give way again.  
"Tch, we're almost out of here!" He scoffed, hauling you up and holding you still for a moment until he was satisfied that you were steady enough to continue. "Once we get out of here and back into the streets getting back to the manor will be a lot easier."  
"Will it?" You questioned with a humorless laugh. "Nothing about tonight has been easy since left the tavern, it's just been one chase and fight after another."  
"Those thugs won't risk using their guns out in the open city, the Military Police would be on them like flies around shit."  
"Oh that's comforting."  
Rolling his eyes impatiently, your uncle once again pulled you upright when you started to shake and almost collapse again.   
"Got your second wind yet?"  
"Yeah, I think I can make it back up to the surface." you nodded, forcing yourself to stand up straight. "Sorry for slowing you down."   
"Forget about it, let's just keep moving."  
Taking your hand once more and leading you the short distance along the path to the dark entrance that signalled the start of the dim passageway that would bring them back up to the world above, you were both soon stopped in your tracks when two shots rang out, however there was no sound of the bullets hitting the rocks near the path and ricocheting off elsewhere...so did that mean?  
"Oh no!" You gasped, your free hand instantly going to your open mouth to try and trap the sob that was threatening to escape.  
"Tch, damnit!" Muttered Levi, lowering his head as Nile's twisted regime claimed yet another innocent life.


	41. The Longest Night

The silence that hung in the air after the two shots were fired in the city below felt like a suffocating blanket being pulled over your head, only being broken by the snapping and crackling of the bright orange torches that lined the passage walls.  
“We have to move Brat.” Said Levi evenly, furrowing his brows when you ignored him and remained routed to the spot like a statue. “F/n!”  
You weren’t listening, your focus was still on the Underground City as several troubling thoughts raced through your mind.  
What would happen to Jan and the other patrons of the Black Unicorn now that Isabel was dead? Would they be destined to meet the same fate? Or had it already befallen them and the list you carried was now useless to you?  
“F/N!”  
“Huh?”  
Blinking rapidly you instantly snapped out of your trance and turned to face your uncle, e/c eyes meeting narrow steel grey irises that seemed softer than normal in the dim light of the passage you currently stood in.  
“We can’t afford to hang around.” Said Levi firmly. “The longer we stay down here the more danger we’ll be in, we need to get back up to the surface and out of Stohess.”  
“I know.” You nodded, swallowing down the forming lump in your throat and fighting back tears. “I...just…”  
“Don’t let Isabel’s death be in vain, we have to get that list back to Mike so we can make our move against Nile.”  
“Right.” You agreed, fresh determination lacing itself into your tone at the sound of your husband’s name. “Let’s get going then, we can’t get justice for Isabel, Uncle Farlan or anyone else if we’re stuck down here can we?”  
“Alright, come on.”  
Casting one last glance back to the Underground City, you narrowed your eyes and exhaled deeply before following Levi along the dimly lit passage that would lead you back to the surface.

A cooling breeze swept across the dark land behind Wall Sina, rustling the grass and causing ripples to form on the river that flowed away to the south.  
Standing out on the balcony of the master bedroom, Mike Zacharius raised his head and cautiously sniffed the air as the wind washed over him, ruffling his dirty blonde hair.  
He sighed deeply when it finally died down, unfortunately carrying no scent of you or Levi with it.  
Furrowing his brows he continued to stare out across the dark horizon, taking in the shadows of the land which were broken up only by the pale streams of silver moonlight that penetrated the thin clouds.  
You and Levi had been gone for several hours now, the inevitable thoughts of what might have befallen the two of you were now starting to gnaw away at him with a much more burning intensity with each passing moment.  
Tightening his grip on the cold iron railings of the balcony, the tall male lowered his head and closed his eyes trying to fight off the troubling images that flooded his mind.  
Yes you were a strong and determined woman who knew your own mind, knew a thing or two about self defence and had some impressive evasion skills...but would any of it be of any use should Nile or this thugs catch up with you?  
Levi would of course be quick to spring to your aid, but Nile was sure to have plenty of his followers stationed within easy reach should the occasion call for it.  
Shaking his head and opening his eyes, Mike once again raised his head and sniffed the air again, this time searching for any unfamiliar scents that would indicate anyone lurking nearby that could pose a threat upon your return.  
However his concentration was soon broken by a knock on the bedroom door, followed by a female voice calling out to him.  
“My Lord?”  
“What is it Nanaba?” He asked evenly, frowning in annoyance at the disturbance but not turning to face the source of it.  
The door slowly opened and the blonde maid stepped through, shivering slightly when a small breeze blew through the bedroom.  
“Ah you have the doors open My Lord.” Said Nanaba, stopping a couple of feet behind him and clasping her hands in front of her. “I was just passing and felt a chill so I came to check if everything is alright.”  
“I’m fine.”  
Nanaba however was not convinced, his tone clearly conveyed that he was worried about something.  
Still, it wasn’t really her place to try and pry into his private affairs, after all she was just a maid and it was inappropriate for a servant of the opposite gender to become too personal with their master...especially if they were married.  
Gossip was quick to spread among the members of the aristocracy and even so much as a friendly “hello, how are you?” could often be twisted into a view that would suggest something of an intimate nature was taking place.  
She had served the Zacharius family for six years and was very fond of them, so of course she was going to show concern for Mike’s wellbeing. The other servants would never accuse her of anything more than expressing respect for him, but she still preferred to keep things on a formal footing.  
“Will you be needing anything before I retire for the night?”  
“Yes, a cup of gunfire would be nice. It might help me sleep.”  
“I shall prepare one right away My Lord.”  
Turning on her heels the blonde maid exited the room and quietly closed the door behind her, leaving Mike alone with his thoughts.  
Keeping his attention fixed firmly on the horizon, Mike once again tried sniffing the air when the breeze picked up, only to be met with yet more disappointment when he failed to catch yours or Levi’s scent being carried on it.

Finally emerging from the eleventh stairway passage and back out into the main floor, you and Levi were still a good few meters beneath street level, but only a few steps away from where the guards who kept people from illegally leaving the Underground City were posted.  
“Back again Sweetheart?” Challenged the first guard with a lopsided smirk that made your skin crawl and his comrades chuckle. “Did things not go well down there?”  
Shooting him a dark glance from beneath your hood, you dug around in your shirt pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, roughly unfolding it and thrusting it towards him, making sure to keep a firm grip on it.  
“Oh...oh my!” Laughed the guard, scrutinizing it before offering you a sweeping bow. “I do beg your pardon...My Lady!”  
The other’s joined in and mimicked the gesture, clearly enjoying mocking you.  
“So is this your husband?” He inquired, nodding to Levi who was currently showing one of the others his own citizenship papers. “Tsk, tsk...that’s not very appropriate behaviour for someone of your station!”  
“Neither would me kicking your tiny balls up into the empty space where your brain is.” You snarled dangerously, suddenly finding a burst of courage after everything that had happened.  
Grief had now given way to anger as the terrible realization once again forced its way into your mind that Nile didn’t care who got in his way, as long as his end goal was achieved. Something which you were now even more determined than ever to make sure never happened.  
“Whoa there, no need for violence My Lady!” He gasped, taking a step back and raising his hands in surrender. “I’m just trying to be polite.”  
“Yeah well I’m no no mood to make small talk, now are you going to let us pass or not?”  
The guard snorted and looked to his comrade, raising an eyebrow expectantly as he finished examining Levi’s citizenship papers.  
“He’s clear Boss, everything checks out.”  
“Heh, looks like you’re both free to leave.” He shrugged, bowing once more and gesturing for you and your uncle to pass by without further question.  
“Much obliged.” You answered with a sarcastic smile, putting your papers back into your shirt pocket and waiting until Levi joined you before making your way past them and up the next flight of stairs.  
“Good night My Lady!” Called the head guard, once again earning a small rumbling chuckle from the others that echoed around the dimly lit stairway and seemed to follow you as you continued to ascend.  
“Fucking creeps!” You muttered, struggling to suppress a shudder.  
“Take it easy Brat.” Warned Levi, placing a hand on your shoulder and keeping it there until he had moved to walk slightly in front of you so he could check for danger ahead when you finally reached the surface. “We’re still not out of the woods yet.”  
“I know Uncle Levi.” You replied quietly. “The mission is only over when we get back to the manor.”  
“Exactly, so stay alert and keep a lid on your temper. We can mourn the lost once we bring down Nile.”  
“Understood.”  
Raising your head and continuing to follow him, you tried to focus your mind on getting out of Stohess alive so you could finally get the justice Nile’s victims needed...yet part of you couldn’t help letting your thoughts drift towards Mike and how badly you wanted to be back at the manor and safe in his arms.

With the rest of the servants having retired to their rooms for the night, Mike was left alone to brood in his study.  
He soon came to realize that standing out on the balcony watching for your return wasn’t going to make you and Levi come home any quicker, instead he decided to retreat to his study and send word to your parents about what was happening.  
He made sure to make a draft copy first so that he could double check what he was writing and burn it after the actual letter had been written and coded, the last thing anyone wanted was for Nile to intercept it and find out where they were hiding.  
However knowing full well the anger and upset it would cause when news of yours and Levi’s plight was mentioned, Mike frowned at the paper in front of him.  
Did he really want to tell them that right at this very moment you and he were somewhere in the Underground District right under Nile’s nose?  
“Damnit.” He muttered, screwing up the draft copy of the letter and tossing it into the fireplace, watching it instantly catch fire and turn into a blackened ball as the flames enveloped it.  
No, it was probably for the best that he didn’t send word to them just yet, the last thing they needed to hear after being forced to flee their home was that you were putting yourself in danger like that, especially after the recent events of your mother’s birthday celebrations.  
Rubbing his hands over his eyes before sweeping his hair back and resting them on his head, he sighed deeply and turned his gaze to the window, seeing the bright full moon standing out in stark contrast against the dark blue night sky.  
“F/n…” He muttered. “Please come back alive.”

Pale moonlight soon started to shine down into the dark stairway of the passage leading to the Underground City, coupled with the sound of flowing water from the river that ran beside the main road soon indicated that you were almost out into the open air of Stohess District.  
Before you could take another step, Levi abruptly halted and raised his arm to stop you.  
Frowning in confusion, you soon found out why when he silently nodded to the entrance and indicated to the two cloaked men stood guarding it.  
Narrowing your eyes you pursed your lips thoughtfully.  
‘Turns out Uncle Levi was right.’ You mused internally. ‘Nile was smart enough to post guards at the entrance to the tunnels in case the ones that followed us in failed to apprehend us.’  
Turning to look at the raven haired male again when he tapped you on the shoulder, you noticed that he had now drawn his blade and was holding it up to the base of his skull.  
It took you a moment to twig on to his intentions, but when he brought the handle of the weapon down in front of him in a sharp stabbing movement, you soon understood what he wanted you to do.  
Drawing your own blade, you gripped the handle tightly and moved into position, using extreme caution to make sure that your boots didn’t echo off the stone steps beneath your feet.  
When the two of you finally halted behind the two unsuspecting guards, you looked across to Levi and nodded.  
Satisfied that you were ready, he raised his free hand and held up three fingers, bringing his hand down and curling one finger at a time to indicate that he was counting down to the moment when you would both strike.  
‘3...2...1!’  
Bringing the blunt handles of your weapons down in unison, you struck the hired thugs guarding the entrance as hard as you could in the base of the skull, causing them to collapse instantly from the force of the blow as they were rendered unconscious.  
“Good work Brat, now kick them down the stairs. They’re the guard’s problem now.”  
Moving out of the passage to stand beneath the dark sky, you pressed your boot to the first thug’s stomach and gave him a violent shove, sending him rolling down the hard stone steps and out of sight.  
After doing the same, Levi sheathed his knife in his belt again and quickly scanned the area, making sure there was no one else around who could’ve played witness to your little ambush.  
“Alright, all clear.” He nodded, satisfied that there were no Military Police patrols or civilians nearby that would alert them to your presence. “Let’s grab the horses and get the hell out of here.”  
“Sounds good to me.” You replied, slipping your own blade back into your belt and following him down the well lit main road before disappearing into the network of darker side streets.

It had been several hours since the report had come in that you and Levi were suspected to have infiltrated Stohess under the cover of night and Nile was starting to grow impatient for an update of the situation.  
Sure it took at least an hour to negotiate the tunnels leading to the Underground District and then another thirty minutes minimum to reach the edge of the city, so his men must’ve caught up with them by now.  
Leaning forward in his seat and resting his chin on the palm of his hand, he started drumming the surface of the wooden desk with the other.  
His hard hazel eyes narrowed to slits as his curled his upper lip thoughtfully, coming into Stohess was a risky move even for Levi, it was far too direct and aggressive...so what exactly was he hoping to accomplish?  
“What is that little bastard playing at?” He growled, raking his hand back through his scraggy raven hair and scratching the back of his undercut. “Why would he and f/n be heading into the Underground District? Who’s down there that…”  
Realization suddenly hit him like a tonne of bricks being dropped on him from a great height and a sinister smirk slowly spread across his face.  
“Isabel Magnolia.” He spat each syllable with a poisonous malice, remembering how he had been forced to call off his little persecution of that particular target when she set up a tavern in the Underground District.  
Thanks to that filthy rundown building she eventually came to call “a business” when he did finally catch up with her, she had been spared and allowed to continue living on the condition that she never returned to the surface as long as she was alive.It had really angered Nile greatly that she had escaped punishment for her “crimes” yet with her tavern earning a rather tidy profit and generating tax for the government, he didn’t really have any other choice but to stop pursuing her.  
However now you and Levi had entered the Underground District, most likely with the intentions of meeting her...did that mean that she knew the whereabouts of your parents? Or could it be that she was actually the one hiding them and that was the reason they weren’t anywhere to be found in Trost?  
An evil smile slowly started to spread across his thin lips, accompanied by a low chuckle as he shook his head.  
Revenge was finally within his grasp, it was just a pity that he wouldn’t be there personally to see the look on your’s and Levi’s faces when his hired thugs finally caught up to you.

Having successfully managed to navigate the back alleys and side streets, you and Levi retrieved your horses and started to carefully make your way back towards the gate leading out of the city and into the interior of Wall Sina.  
The lack of light from the windows of the buildings you passed suggested that the few late night businesses that had previously been open when you arrived were now closed and probably had been for some time.  
With no real indication of knowing just how long you had been in the Underground District, the two of you simply elected to silently make your way back towards the inner gate, making sure that your citizenship papers were within easy reach should the Stationary Guard decide they were sober enough to actually do their jobs and check them.  
“Hang back a minute.” Whispered Levi, pulling Midnight back and causing the animal to snort in protest.  
“Easy Cosmos.” You comforted, patting the large animal’s neck when he shook out his mane and nodded his head, seemingly also not happy about your sudden halt.  
“What is it Uncle Levi?”  
“Military Police patrol.”  
Swallowing hard you moved slightly closer to Cosmos and tightened your grip on his reins, however as you did the animal once more became impatient and scuffed his hoof off the ground, causing the loud noise to echo throughout the otherwise silent alley.  
“Cosmos stop!” You whisper shouted, desperately shooting Levi a pleading glance when the animal ignored you.  
“Who goes there!” Shouted a voice from the end of the alley, the sides of the buildings forming it suddenly lighting up with a bright orange glow as a torch was shone into it.  
“Cosmos please!” You begged again, however this time the animal let out a low whinny, effectively scuppering your chances of making a silent get away.  
Within moments a bright flaming torch was upon you, held by one of two tall men, both wearing the standard uniform of the Military Police.  
“No sudden moves!” Snarled one of the men, levelling his rifle at you and Levi. “State your names!”  
“Levi Ackerman and Lady F/n Zacharius.” Said Levi before you had a chance to even think of what to say to avoid the situation becoming worse than it already was, however you knew deep down there was no point in even trying to lie, since they would discover the truth the moment they asked for...  
“Show me your citizenship papers!”  
Reluctantly doing as you were told, you silently waited as the soldier holding the rifle reached out and snatched them from you, bringing them into the light of the torch his comrade was holding so he could check them.  
Casting a suspicious glance back at you, he raised an eyebrow.  
“Lower your hoods.”  
Obeying without question, you winced slightly as the glow from the bright orange flames warmed your face as they continued with their checks.  
“What are you doing skulking around Stohess in the middle of the night with hooded cloaks on?” Inquired the guard, handing back your citizenship papers and shouldering his rifle...did this mean that they were satisfied that you were who you said you were? Or were they also secretly part of Nile’s following and trying to trick you.  
“Lady Zacharius was visiting her parents in Trost District.” Said Levi evenly. “Unfortunately words were exchanged and she wished to return home, as her appointed chaperone I couldn’t allow her to travel alone.”  
The soldier holding the torch scoffed and regarded you with a cocky smirk.  
“A bit of a feisty one are we My Lady?”  
“I don’t see how that is any concern of yours!” You replied sharply, playing along with your uncle’s lies. “Why the hell do men always assume that they have the authority to tell women what they can and can’t do with their lives?”  
“Well this kitten certainly has some claws on her doesn’t she?” He chuckled, elbowing his comrade in the ribs. “You want to be careful skulking around the back alleys at this time of night My Lady...you never know who’s around.”  
“Yes well had I gotten my way...which I clearly didn’t!” You sneered, shooting Levi an angry glare that would’ve made any other man shudder. “I would’ve just ridden straight through here, however you insisted that we use the back alleys to avoid bumping into any late night stragglers.”  
“How very considerate.” Smirked the second guard, once again adjusting his rifle. “Well, since it’s so late...allow us to escort you and your chaperone to an inn for the night, you must be tired from your journey.”  
“I appreciate your kind offer, however I would rather return to my husband’s manor.” You answered, quickly forcing a false smile onto your lips to try and hide your growing fear. “I did forewarn him that things may not go well and he should be prepared for me to return at any time.”  
“Unfortunately Lady F/n has the mind of a stubborn brat when the mood takes her.” Said Levi. “I can’t understand how my master puts up with her!”  
“I’d watch your mouth if I were you! I can easily have you dismissed from my husband’s employment if you don’t learn some better manners towards me!”  
“My Lady, there’s no need to be so harsh!” Chuckled one of the soldiers, quickly wiping the smile from his face when you turned your attention to him and raised an eyebrow. "If you feel so strongly about returning to your husband, then at least let us escort you to the gate so you may get back to him quicker."  
Looking back to Levi you shot him a questioning glance, your heart pounding rapidly against your ribcage wondering if these two really did believe the web of lies you and he had just spun.  
"Alright." Nodded the raven haired male.  
"Then please, follow us." Said the soldier holding the torch, gesturing for the two of you to lead your horses from the alleyway and back out into the main street running through the district.

Mike had no idea how long he'd been sat in the living room or how many songs he'd now played on the piano, but he did know that it was nearly midnight and there was still no sign of you or Levi returning to the manor.  
Sitting on the wooden bench and staring at the black and white ivory keys before him, his brows furrowed as he tried to calm his racing mind.  
Devastating visions of you being captured by Nile's thugs, tortured and thrown into a damp dark cell before being led to the gallows just wouldn't seem to stay out of his head and it was driving him insane.  
The idea that he had broken his promise to your parents to keep you safe made him feel nauseous, especially when coupled with the fact that he had encouraged you to accompany your uncle on such a dangerous mission rather than insisting you stayed behind...had he unintentionally ended up sending you to your death?  
Shaking his head and growling in annoyance, he reached for the glass tumbler on the top of the polished instrument and hastily brought it to his lips, knocking back the amber liquid contained within it in one large gulp before coughing and placing his hand over his mouth to stop himself from bringing it back up again.  
No, he couldn't think like that. Levi would never let anything happen to you, he would defend you till his dying breath if he had to.  
"Damnit where are they?" He muttered when he was finally able to remove his hand from his face without worrying about vomiting.  
Suddenly the sound of the gravel path the ran along the veranda being crunched outside broke through the otherwise quiet room, causing him to tense up in his seat.  
Sniffing the air cautiously, he managed to pick up on two unfamiliar scents...had Nile's thugs decided to risk coming into the manor's grounds to try and attack while everyone was supposedly asleep?  
It was certainly possible, although this type of move was much too bold for the warped mind of the Military Police commander. Still, Mike wasn't going to put anything past him at the moment, especially after what he had done to poor Petra and Auruo.  
Quietly making his way to the window, he peeked out through a small gap in the curtains just in time to see two very large shadows disappear around the corner as the footsteps finally grew quieter before ceasing altogether, leaving him to wonder if he should attempt to go outside and try to apprehend whoever was out there...


	42. Fighting Back

Despite your unfortunate encounter with the Military Police patrol in Stohess, they seemed to believe your story about you having argued with your parents and that Levi was accompanying you back to your husband, much to your immense relief.   
After escorting you through the city to the inner gate, they had informed the Stationary Guard soldiers of who you were and that they had already clarified your identities, allowing you to pass through without any further questioning.   
Your heart had been pounding so loudly the throughout the whole ordeal that you were surprised none of them could actually hear it, part of you still couldn’t believe how lucky you had been, but it did indeed clarify that they were simply soldiers and not part of Nile’s twisted traditionalist regime.   
  
After an uneventful ride back along the main road that ran along the length of Wall Sina, you eventually turned off and continued down the much quieter country lane that led back to Mike’s manor.  
“Do you think Mike and the others will have been okay while we were away?” You asked, pulling Cosmos to a halt and dismounting so you could grab hold of Midnight as Levi quickly unlocked and opened the gate.  
“Nile’s too much of a coward to launch a direct attack on the manor.” He said quietly, motioning for you to lead the two large animals in, closing and locking the gate behind you once you were through.  
“I guess you’re right. So what’s the next step of your plan?”  
“We give that list to Mike and let him take over, as a military advisor to Erwin he has a lot of credibility with the higher ups.”  
“Okay good.” You nodded, following him up the gravel path towards the stables.  
Despite being back home, you remained on guard and spoke in a much lower tone than usual so as not to draw any attention to yourself or your uncle.  
Nile was bound to still have thugs hiding out in the areas around the manor, just because you didn’t see anyone on the way back after leaving Stohess was no guarantee that they weren’t still lurking...just waiting for the right moment to strike.  
“Alright, let’s hurry up and get the horses back into their stalls.” Said Levi lowly, the dimly lit stable yard soon coming into view. “The sooner we get back inside the manor the better.”  
Frowning deeply you approached Cosmos’s stall, bringing the reins over his head and tying them to the door so he would remain in place while you removed his saddle.   
Tonight had not been easy by any stretch of the imagination and part of you couldn’t help but feel guilty for not trying to help Isabel when Nile’s hired thugs caught up with you.   
What if you had stayed behind and tried to fight them off? Would she have survived?  
Pulling Cosmos’s saddle off and heading inside his stall to put it on the shelf you shook your head angrily.   
Isabel had willingly sacrificed herself so that you and Levi could get back up to the surface alive, you now owed it to her to make sure Nile was held to account for all the lives he had destroyed...all the innocent people he had killed.  
Suddenly a chill ran down your spine and you froze, your e/c eyes widening in horror when the vivid memories of being cornered in the alley by the two underground thugs entered your thoughts...specifically the way you had stabbed one of them to death while throwing his own quote about wanting to hear you scream back at him.  
Placing Cosmos’s saddle on its designated shelf you then raised a hand to your face when you felt bile creeping up your throat, threatening to make you vomit.  
You had ended up ending a man’s life, you’d killed him...so surely that made you as bad as Nile?  
‘No, no that was different!’ Snapped a voice in the back of your mind. ‘That was self defence! Those bastards were going to rape and kill me!’   
“Oi Brat!”  
Jumping around at the sound of the low bored voice you soon snapped back to reality when your uncle appeared in the doorway, standing with his arms folded across his chest and regarding you with a bored stare.  
“Are you nearly done or what?”  
“Yeah...I just…”  
“Look, I know tonight was hard on you.” He said gently. “It’s over now, we’ve got Isabel’s list...Mike will take care of the rest.”  
“I know.” You muttered lowly, making your way back outside to deal with Cosmos.  
“Hurry up and deal with him, the sooner we get back inside the manor and get that list to Mike the better.”  
  
Picking up the poker from its stand near the fireplace in the living room, Mike gripped the base of the heavy iron rod and moved to stand near the large window, listening closely as the sound of approaching footsteps grew louder.   
Someone was walking along the veranda, from the rhythm he was currently hearing he guessed there was at least two of them out there.   
He may not have been much of a fighter, but he was sure that he could swing the heavy object hard enough to at least startle these intruders...possibly cause a minor injury if he was lucky.   
Sniffing the air again, he frowned when this time he was able to pick up on two very familiar scents intermingled with the strange ones he had smelled earlier.   
The first time he’d not noticed it, but then again that could be because they were slightly too far away for him to get a good read on them...although part of him was slightly worried that the alcohol he’d drank earlier coupled with how tired he was could be affecting his little ability.  
Silently cursing himself, his body went rigid when he heard whispers filtering through the window near where he was stood.  
“Do you think anyone’s still awake?”  
“Mike most likely will be.”  
“Okay so which door?”  
“We’ll use the main one.”  
Narrowing his eyes, Mike quickly and silently slipped out of the door leading from the living room into the dining hall, making his way across the polished wooden floor as quietly as possible and opening it so that it was slightly ajar.   
Peeking out through the gap into the still lit entrance foyer, he tightened his grip on the iron poker and listened carefully as the main doors leading into the manor were cautiously opened, followed by the sound of footsteps crossing the floor.   
The moment he heard the main door close, he made his move.  
Springing forward, he raised the poker above his head and violently swung it down over the two cloaked figures that were now making their way across the foyer...  
“F/N LOOK OUT!” Yelled a male voice, tackling the slightly taller/shorter figure and sending the two of them sprawling across the large space.  
Recognizing the voice instantly, Mike struggled to redirect his swing and the weapon collided with the metal railing of the bannisters.  
A loud scream echoed around the entrance foyer as two bodies crashed to the ground, followed by the sound of the fire poker hitting the solid stone floor a few seconds after.  
“Shit!” Gasped Mike, stepping back and raising his hands to his head when he found the two now tangled intruders who had come into his home were none other than you and Levi.  
“What the bloody hell was that?” You shrieked, throwing your hood off and looking towards the main doors, your e/c eyes wide with fright.  
“F/n? Levi?” Questioned Mike, rushing forward and pulling the two of you up. “Are you alright?”  
“Tch, you just tried to knock us out with an iron bar!” Scoffed Levi, pointing to the aforementioned object. “Of course we’re not alright!”  
“I’m sorry about that, I thought you were a couple of Nile’s thugs from the way you were skulking around.” Answered the tall blonde male, soon finding himself cut off as you threw yourself at him and clung to him like your life depended on it.  
Your entire body trembled and it was all you could do to stop yourself from crying with relief when you felt him wrap his arms around you and nuzzle the top of your head, muttering softly about how glad he was that you were finally back and still in one piece.  
“Did you manage to acquire the list?”  
“Yeah.” You nodded, pushing yourself away and starting to dig around in your trouser pockets. “It’s right…”  
A chilling silence descended as you frantically started patting down your pockets, your e/c eyes widening in horror when each one you checked was revealed to be empty.  
“No...No! No! No! NO!”   
“What is it?” Asked Mike worriedly, taking a tentative step towards you.   
“NO!” You screamed, collapsing to your knees and gripping your head in your hands. “THE LIST...IT’S GONE!”  
“What do you mean it’s gone?” Snapped Levi, narrowing his steel grey eyes.   
However you weren’t listening to a word he was saying, your brain was frantically racing, trying to recall the events that had transpired between receiving the list from Isabel and returning home.  
“Shit!” You whispered, eyes rapidly darting left and right as one particular thought sprang to the forefront of your mind. “Those two thugs that attacked me when we split up to try and give Nile’s followers the slip after we left the tavern!”   
Levi blinked once but remained silent, waiting for you to continue.  
“Before you found me they had grabbed me...it...it must’ve fallen out of my pocket when I was struggling against them.”  
“Did they hurt you?” Asked Mike, dropping to his knees in front of you.   
His brows furrowed worriedly when he placed his hands on your shoulders and stared into your eyes.  
“They were going to…” You swallowed hard and shook your head, unable to bring yourself to even say the words out loud. “I fought back and...I...I killed one of them.”  
Releasing you from his grip, Mike slowly stood up and took a step back, unable to believe what he was hearing.  
“It was self defence.” Said Levi evenly, folding his arms and fixing your husband with a steely glare. “She didn’t kill him on purpose, when I found her she looked like shit. She wasn’t thinking straight and she just went with her instincts.”  
“I’m sorry Uncle Levi!” You sobbed, large tears were starting to form in your eyes as you turned to face him. “This is all my fault, if I’d not been so stupid then...I’ve failed everyone! Isabel trusted me with that list, I let her down and now she’s dead!”  
If you were hoping that he would offer you some form of comfort to try and calm your frayed nerves and reassure you that he didn't blame you for what had happened, you were soon to find yourself mistaken.  
“Well we gave it our best shot.”   
You sniffed and swallowed hard, your lower lip trembling rapidly at the cold response from the raven haired male. How could he just stand there and show no emotion knowing that everything the two of you had just been through was for nothing? That Isabel and everyone else who had probably died had done so in vain?  
Sighing deeply and lowering his head, Levi slowly walked past you and made his way to the door at the back of the entrance foyer that you knew led to the servants quarters.  
“I’m sorry!” You cried after him, unable to move as you watched him walk away. “Uncle Levi please!”  
Halting at the door he turned back to face you for a moment, staring stoically at you before opening the door and disappearing through it without saying another word.

Closing the door behind him, Levi screwed his eyes shut and leaned back against it.  
Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists he lowered his head and forced himself to take several slow but shaky breaths before starting to make his way down the dimly lit stone corridor leading to the servants quarters.  
Only now that he was alone did he overwhelming sense of loss and guilt he felt at losing Isabel to show itself, however it wasn’t just her death that was bothering him.  
The fact you had lost the list, through no fault of your own of course was also weighing heavily on his mind, yet he couldn’t bring himself to look at you at that moment in time.   
“Tch, damnit!” He muttered, continuing to walk down the stairs towards the servants living quarters.   
He couldn't say it out loud, but the reason he couldn’t bear to look at you at you back in the entrance foyer was because he felt guilty over the danger he had placed you in...Had he not suggested you split up, maybe the two underground thugs that had attacked you wouldn’t have been encountered and the list would still be in your possession.  
Shaking his head angrily, he resolved to talk to you in the morning when the two of you had taken the time to rest and calm down, however that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon as he was about to discover when the door to his right suddenly opened and a young emerald eyed male with a mop of chocolate brown hair emerged into the corridor and nearly bumped into him.  
“Oh sorry about that I...Levi?” Asked Eren drowsily, blinking rapidly in the dim torchlight.  
Raising his head and looking his lover in the face, the raven haired male stared at him silently for a moment before responding.  
“What are you doing awake at this hour?”  
“Oh I was thirsty.” Faltered the stableboy. “I just went to get a glass of water, when did you get back?”  
“About thirty minutes ago.”   
Brushing past him, Levi reached into his trouser pocket upon reaching his bedroom door and inserted the key into the lock.   
Giving it a sharp turn and pushing the door open, he entered the room and made to close it again, however Eren followed and stopped him.  
“Levi what’s wrong?” He questioned worriedly, placing his hand on the heavy wood to prevent the shorter male from shutting him out.  
“Go back to bed Eren.”  
“Not until you talk to me, you promised me an explanation when you returned remember?”  
“Not now Brat!”   
Undeterred by Levi’s attitude, Eren narrowed his eyes and pushed his way into the room, finding himself met with an annoyed “tch” before Levi stepped back and folded his arms.  
“Stop shutting me out!” He said sternly, quietly closing the door behind him and moving towards his lover. “Did something go wrong? Is f/n okay?”  
“She’s fine, but yes…” He paused and removed his cloak. “Things didn’t go according to plan.”  
“I’m sorry.” Sighed Eren, not quite sure what else he could say. “Look you don’t have to tell me anything tonight...how about I make you some tea?”  
Nodding silently, Levi turned away to put the cloak back into the wardrobe.   
“Hey, what’s that attached to the back of your belt?”   
“Tch are you blind? It’s a knife!”  
“No I don’t mean that, although it is a little worrying that you’re carrying a weapon.”  
Levi’s natural frown deepened, what exactly was this brat referring to if not his knife?   
“Hold still.”  
Rolling his eyes but doing as was requested, Levi kept his back to Eren while he fiddled with the object attached to his belt.  
“Well?”  
“It looks like a letter of some kind.”  
Turning back to face the taller male, Levi raised an eyebrow when he was presented with a small yellow envelope attached to a piece of yarn.   
“What is it?” Asked Eren curiously, watching closely when Levi took it from him and opened it to reveal a scruffily folded piece of paper.  
“Shit!” He gasped steel grey eyes widening marginally upon reading the rushed scribbling across it and running out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Eren stood frozen to the spot to helplessly call out his name as he disappeared.  
  
“I’ve really screwed things up this time haven’t I?” You sniffed, keeping your gaze on the floor.  
“Here, drink this.” Said Mike, holding out a glass tumbler containing a small amount of amber liquid. “I know you can’t stand it, but it will take the edge off and help calm your nerves.”  
After Levi had left the entrance foyer, Mike had taken you upstairs to his study so you could talk about what had happened.   
You now sat in his chair in front of the fire, your cloak still draped around your shoulders while the knife you had been carrying was left in the middle of the large desk.  
“I can’t believe things went so wrong.” You muttered, taking the glass tumbler from your husband and staring down at it. “I can just picture the damned smile on that bastard’s face knowing he’s got one over on us again.”  
“How did Nile find out you were down there?” Inquired Mike, pouring himself another glass of whiskey.   
“I can only assume he has spies posted around the Stohess District.” You shrugged, cautiously raising the tumbler to your lips and drawing a deep breath before knocking back the contents in one gulp. Coughing and violently shuddering at the foul taste, you placed it back on the table and folded your arms, focusing your attention on the glowing orange flames instead. “They must’ve followed us into the Underground City too, since they came looking for us in Isabel’s tavern. Now she and probably most of the other people that were on that list are dead and it’s all my fault.”  
“You couldn’t have predicted what would happen down there.” Said Mike softly, sloshing the amber liquid around in the tumbler while trying to come up with something more comforting to tell you. “We’ll find another way to deal with Nile.”  
“What if there is no other way?”  
The blonde male froze and swallowed hard, his soft blue eyes narrowing thoughtfully.  
“F/n...I’m going to tell you something that my father once told me when he became the commander of the Survey Corps and I want you to remember it.”  
Turning to face him, you cocked your head to one side, silently indicating that he had your full attention.   
“A person only loses when they give in...as long as you continue to fight, you haven’t been beaten.”  
Staring at him silently you let the weight of his words sink in, somehow they made a lot of sense in your mind.   
Your parents had kept Levi’s location secret for ten years, despite the taunting and sly remarks that Nile seemed to enjoy directing at them by subtly reminding them that he had killed Farlan, yet each time they had stood their ground and refused to reveal the information he wanted.   
When he had allowed his thugs to murder Auruo and Petra, the first thing you had done was go to Levi and upon hearing that he had a plan to deal with the corrupt commander. You had persuaded him to let you accompany him to find Isabel, determined to bring him down and make him pay for all the pain he had inflicted on not only your family but countless others...  
Exhaling deeply you pursed your lips and nodded, determination once more starting to creep into your voice.  
“I don’t suppose he knew anything about how to bring down an insane bastard hell bent on persecuting innocent people did he?”  
Mike chuckled and raised his glass to his lips, taking a long swig.   
“Not unless they were a titan.”  
“Shit.”  
Placing the glass down on the table and squatting beside the chair you were currently occupying, he gently cupped your chin and caressed your cheek with his thumb, staring into your eyes.   
“We will find a way to stop him f/n, one way or another.”  
“I hope so.” You replied lowly, keeping your gaze locked with his. “I should probably go try to talk to Uncle Levi, I’m really worried about him.”  
“Wait until you’ve both had some rest, it’s been a long night and you’re both exhausted.”  
“The way he looked at me though...I feel as if he hates me now.”  
“F/n he could never hate you.” Assured Mike, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. “He’s just angry and upset that his plan failed, I promise you he doesn’t blame you for that or Isabel’s death.”  
“How can you be so sure?”   
“Would I ever lie to you?”  
Biting your lower lip and dragging it back between your teeth, you shook your head and looked at the floor, clenching your fists and resisting the urge to cry again at how badly things had gone wrong.  
Feeling brave enough to change the subject and raise the issue of what you had said to him before setting off on your dangerous mission, Mike opened his mouth to speak again but found himself abruptly cut off when the door to his study flew open and banged off the wall.   
“Oi Mike, you need to see this!”  
“Uncle Levi?” You questioned worriedly, watching the short raven haired male approach the desk and threw down a scruffily folded piece of paper.   
"What is it?" Inquired Mike, his brows furrowing at it.   
"Read it, you too Brat." He answered, fixing you with a steely stare.   
Cautiously reaching for the paper, you shakily unfolded it and began to read:  
__  
"Levi,  
_I'm sorry for lying to you Bro and I hope that in time you and f/n will forgive me._  
_As you've probably worked out if you made it out of here alive, the list I gave f/n was nothing more than a blank piece of paper, I'm guessing she's probably pretty mad with me right now, but it was a necessary lie._  
_I knew that if she was down here with you Nile would be more likely to go after her first because he knows that hurting her would push you to do something reckless to protect her, also...no reflection on her survival skills but you were born here in the Underground City, your chances of survival are higher._  
_Good Luck Bro._  
_Isabel."_  
  
"Wait, so...that slip of paper wasn't the list at all?" You gasped, unable to quite believe what you were reading.  
"Looks that way." Nodded Levi.   
"What...then how did she? How did you?"  
"Remember when she hugged me before we left, she slipped her hands under my cloak and found my knife..."  
"A diversionary tactic." Stated Mike. "She attached the list to your belt whilst making it look like she was checking to make sure you had a weapon."  
"That sneaky little bitch!" You laughed, tears once again forming in your eyes. "So does that mean she only partially lied to us? Was she telling the truth about it being written in special ink that dries invisible and only shows up again under intense heat?"  
"Only one way to find out." Said your husband, taking the list from you and holding it above the flames inside the hearth, watching carefully and making sure to hold it at a reasonable height so it wouldn't catch fire.  
"Oi Brat." Said Levi, moving to stand by your side and staring down at you with a much softer gaze than he had back in the entrance foyer. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah I am now I know that we didn't fail our mission."  
"Well we've got Eren to thank for that, he spotted the list attached to my belt when I removed my cloak."  
"Good thing he did." You nodded, flashing him a small smile. "At least now we might finally stand a chance of getting one over on Nile."  
"One step at a time Brat." He replied, casting a glance over at Mike a he stood up straight and turned back to face the two of you.  
“She wasn’t lying.” Said the tall blonde, laying the still warm paper flat on the table and smoothing it out, revealing a list of names written in black ink.   
“So everyone on that list is willing to give evidence at a trial to say that Nile has been persecuting them and their families?” You asked, quickly scanning over each of the names.   
“Alright then, what’s our next move?”  
“I’ll make a copy of this list and write to Premier Zackly in Mitras tomorrow.” Answered Mike evenly. “There’s nothing more we can do tonight and you two look exhausted.”  
"Wait, who's Premier Zackly?" You frowned, not remembering ever hearing his name before.  
"He's the commander in chief of the military forces." Explained Mike. "The Stationary Guard, Survey Corps and Military Police all fall under his jurisdiction."  
"So he's basically got the power to deal with Nile?"  
"Yes. Now I suggest we all get some rest, we can discuss things further in the morning."  
As much as you hated to admit it, you knew he was right.  
Even if he did write to this Premier Zackly tonight, the letter couldn’t be sent out until tomorrow morning at the earliest. So whether you liked it or not, you were going to have to be patient, however with the renewed sense of hope you now felt, you could at least rest assured that the time had finally come to attempt to turn the tables on Nile.


	43. An Unexpected Visitor

“What do you mean they escaped?” Yelled an angry voice, cutting through the otherwise peaceful dawn that greeted the awakening Military Police soldiers stationed at the Stohess District Branch.   
Two cloaked men ducked and cried out in fear, barely managing to dodge a large brass candelabra that had been launched at them a few seconds prior and now bounced off the stone wall with a loud clang before falling to the floor.  
“There were two of them and six of you!” Raged Nile, picking up a second object and throwing it at the two cowering men, this time managing to land a harsh blow to one of them.   
“The patrons of the tavern attacked us!” Pleaded the unfortunate thug, desperately raising a hand to his head and holding it over the large gash above his right eye which was now dripping thick crimson blood onto the stone floor.  
“Rawson and Torrance are in bad shape after getting beaten to a pulp!” Said the second man, hurrying to explain the situation. “Reeves is dead, we think Levi might have killed him. Skeet and Darius are dead too, if we hadn’t agreed to return to the surface we’d have suffered the same fate!”  
“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t finish the job and kill the two of you!” Growled Nile, slamming his hands down on the solid wooden desk. He was so enraged by what he was being told he was practically foaming at the mouth like a rabid beast.   
“We managed to kill Isabel Magnolia and several of the other patrons, some of them were known criminals that you’ve been after for a while.”  
Straightening up at hearing this news, Nile raised an eyebrow and looked down his nose at the two hired thugs.   
“Very well, return to the Zacharius Manor and swap with the team currently stationed near there. Continue to observe what’s happening, I want to others to report back to me immediately!”  
“Yes Sir.”  
Hastily struggling to their feet, the two thugs quickly fled the room, leaving Nile to stand leaning back against the desk and scowl dangerously as he watched the steadily rising sun chase away the shadows of the night and light up the walled city.   
The beautiful sunrise did nothing to soothe his foul mood however, since once again Levi had managed to slip through his fingers and escape with his life, added to that he still had no idea where your parents were so trying to use them against him was out of the question...or was it?  
A sinister smile slowly spread across his thin lips as a new plot started to take shape in his mind...all he had to do was wait for you to slip up again and he would have everyone right where he wanted them.

“So are you actually going to explain what happened last night?” Asked Eren, straightening his shirt and frowning as he watched Levi tie his cravat.   
“Turns out our little trip was successful after all.”   
“That’s great news.” Smiled the emerald eyed male. “So you’ve managed to deal with Petra and Auruo’s killers?”   
“Not yet, but we will.”  
“Why did they kill them though? Who are they?”   
Narrowing his eyes and straightening his cravat, Levi moved to retrieve his jacket, however he paused when he heard footsteps outside the room stop and several knocks on the hard wooden door interrupt him.  
“Eren, are you in there?”  
“I’ll come find you later.” He said bluntly, slipping the garment on.  
“Levi you promised!” Snapped Eren, reaching out and grabbing the shorter male’s arm.   
“Tch, I’m not talking about it in front of her!” He snapped, pulling away and making his way over to the door, opening it to find a very unimpressed looking Mikasa stood glaring at him.  
“Not talking about what in front of me?” Growled the smokey eyed cook, folding her arms and remaining rooted to the spot so he couldn’t leave.  
“None of your damned business.” He retorted, pushing past her and walking away down the corridor.  
“What is it Mikasa?” Sighed Eren, joining her at the door and closing it behind him.  
“I’m worried about you after yesterday.” She replied. “Eren, that note we found was a direct threat against you!”  
“I know it was, Levi and f/n are dealing with it though.”  
“I don’t trust them.”  
Raising a curious eyebrow, he turned to face his friend and folded his arms.  
“That midget is far too shifty for his own good and I doubt f/n has told you anything either, why are they both so hellbent on keeping you in the dark?”  
Averting his gaze, Eren pursed his lips thoughtfully and stared at the stone steps leading up to the dining hall.   
As much as he hated to admit it, Mikasa was right...you and Levi were keeping something from him, but what was and why couldn’t the two of you risk revealing anything to him?   
Furthermore despite Levi’s promise of full disclosure, he was still none the wiser to what was happening.  
“Maybe they’re not telling me because they don’t want me offering to help.” He finally said, trying his best to pacify the raven haired female.  
“If that’s the case then why not tell me instead?” She inquired. “I can help protect you, look at all the times I stopped those boys from bullying you back home after your dad left…”  
“Why do you always insist on treating me like a child?” Snapped Eren, making her jump back slightly. “You’re not my mother!”  
“Eren, whoever killed Petra wants you dead as well! I’m not going to just sit back and let that happen!”  
Sighing deeply, Eren rolled his eyes and started to walk away, however a tug on his sleeve stopped him in his tracks.  
“I’m sorry.” Muttered Mikasa. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”  
“I’ll be fine.” He said evenly, gently tugging his arm away and making his way towards the break room. “Anyway let’s go get breakfast before Jean and Connie turn up, I’m starving!”

Upstairs in the master bedroom Mike was the first to stir.  
Eyes slowly fluttering open, he yawned and arched his back, freezing upon feeling the weight on his chest shift slightly and the head of the person sleeping next to him roll off him so that they were now facing away from him.  
He smiled softly as you sighed and nuzzled your face further into the soft pillow, continuing to sleep soundly.   
You had tossed and turned for most of the night, leaving him to worry that after what had happened, you were going to fail to get any rest at all.  
Fortunately exhaustion had overcome you and your body had finally given in, letting sleep claim you. It had probably helped that Mike stayed awake and held you close, gently stroking your hair and assuring you that you were safe.   
Furrowing his brows thoughtfully, your husband rolled over and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you back against him. However just before he could get comfortable and join you in sleep once more, you groaned and shifted to lay on your stomach, raising your head and drowsily looking in his direction.  
“Good Morning.” He muttered with a small smile.  
“Hey.” You yawned. “Is it morning already?”  
“Only just, you’ve not been asleep very long.”  
Rubbing your tired eyes you focused on him with an almost unnerving intensity, seemingly already wide awake.   
“Are you still going to contact that...what’s his name about Nile?”   
“Premier Zackly. Yes I am, I intend to do it straight after breakfast.”  
You nodded and yawned again, shuffling closer to him and snuggling into his warm bare chest. Sighing deeply you rested your head under his chin and nervously bit your lip, choosing your next words with caution.  
“Do you think he will actually do anything about him?”  
“He will certainly investigate the allegation, unfortunately though I can’t guarantee the outcome.”  
“I understand.”   
“How are you feeling after last night?” He asked worriedly, wrapping an arm around you and holding you close.  
“Tired, angry...still a little shaken up considering everything that happened.”  
“I know it’s hard, but we just need to have a little patience.” He said, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead and nuzzling your crown. “I’ll send a letter to your parents as well, it’s probably best we keep them informed of what’s going on.”  
“Okay...probably shouldn’t mention me and Levi sneaking into the Underground City though.”  
An amused snort was the only response you received to that remark, but in truth, Mike had to admit that you weren’t wrong.  
If your parents were to find out that you were going to such a dangerous place, they were sure to come to the manor in search of answers and that was something you couldn’t risk.  
No, it was safer to keep that small snippet of information from them and as much as he hated lying to them, Mike knew it was for the best...however there was also something else from last night still playing heavily on his mind and it wasn’t your little trip to the Underground City...  
“F/n?”  
“Hmm?”   
“I need to ask you something...about last night.”  
“Sure, what is it?” You frowned, pulling back so you could once again meet his gaze.  
Unfortunately before he could ask his question, a knock at the door followed by a familiar female voice stopped him in his tracks.   
“Lord Mike? Lady F/n?”  
“Damnit...What is it Nanaba?”   
“Connie and Jean are ready to serve breakfast.”  
“Thank you Nanaba, we’ll be there in a few moments.”  
“Guess we should probably get up then.” You mused, cocking your head to one side. “What is it you wanted to ask me?”  
Shaking his head and climbing out of the bed, Mike made his way over to the wardrobe so that you wouldn’t be able to see the dark frown that had now etched itself onto his handsome features.   
“It doesn’t matter, we can talk about it later.”  
“Oh...okay.” You shrugged, sitting up straight and stretching your arms above your head, failing to pick up on the almost inaudible “damnit” that left your husband’s lips as he made his way into the bathroom to get dressed.  
As expected after yesterday’s incident, the atmosphere within the manor was fairly tense between the servants.   
Jean and Connie barely said a word you and Mike, or to each other.   
What really surprised you however was the fact that when you passed Eren making his way out of the doors and onto the veranda to head round to the stables, there was a distinct lack of sniping and glare exchanging between himself and Jean that you had become so accustomed to.  
“Damn.” You muttered, watching him disappear through the doors while carrying a large crate of apples to take for the horses. “That’s a rarity.”  
“What is?” Asked Mike, raising an eyebrow at you.  
“Eren and Jean being in the same room for more than five seconds without tearing strips off each other.”   
A small snort of amusement followed by a smirk was your only reply, since Levi had now entered the room carrying several envelopes.  
“Tch, more of the usual shit.” He remarked, handing them to Mike but holding one back which struck you as odd, especially since he never normally received any letters from anyone...well at least not since the one from Isabel which had prompted the previous evening’s trip to the Underground City.  
“I see Nile has decided to try contacting you directly.” Said Mike evenly, raising his head and inhaling deeply.  
“What?” You gasped, almost dropping your cup of tea. “How the hell did it get here so fast?”  
“He probably sent it with one of his thugs and intercepted the first messenger of the day.” Shrugged Levi, opening the envelope and pulling out the letter. “Either way it proves the bastard knew where we were last night, I can’t help but wonder if he’s pissing himself right now trying to work out what we were up to.”  
A tense silence once again fell over the dining room as the raven haired male scanned through the letter, furrowing his brows thoughtfully.   
“What is it?” You asked cautiously.   
“Tch, well at least something is going our way.” He scoffed, handing the letter over to you.  
“He thinks my parents are hiding in the Underground City.” You grinned, passing the letter to Mike. “That brainless idiot has no idea how far of the mark he really is!”   
“This isn’t the time to get cocky f/n.” Warned Mike sternly, fixing you with an icy glare. “We still need to exercise caution, his spies are still keeping an eye on this place and if anyone dares to set foot beyond the gates they won’t hesitate to act.”  
“He’s right Brat, just because they’re safe for now doesn’t mean he won’t have others scouring Trost for more information about where they could’ve disappeared to.”  
“Will you still contact them today?” You asked worriedly. “I mean, if Nile’s thugs did intercept a messenger today to make sure this threat arrived…”  
“He won’t risk it.” Said Mike firmly. “Messengers can only be intercepted on route by civilians to deliver letters, not take them. Only the Military Police can do that and even then they must have written permission from Premier Zackly relating to an ongoing investigation.”  
“So there’s no chance of Nile managing to get his hands on the letter you’ll be sending to Premier Zackly then?”  
“No he won’t, messengers are legally obliged to inform the Military Police if someone tries to intercept them with the intentions of taking letters not addressed to them without proof of identity.”  
“Okay...good.”  
Sighing deeply he stood from his seat and leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.   
“I’ll most likely be in my study until lunch, you’re more than welcome to join me if you want.”  
“I might pop up later.” You smiled weakly.   
Nodding silently, Mike exited the dining hall, leaving you alone with Levi, Connie and Jean.  
“Can we talk?” You asked nervously, earning you a raised eyebrow in response from your uncle. “I’m worried about Eren.”  
Nodding in acceptance of your request, Levi looked towards the door leading to the servants quarters where Jean and Connie stood silent and motionless.  
“Start clearing up.” He ordered, motioning for you to follow a moment later as he headed towards the veranda doors.   
Swallowing hard you flashed Connie and Jean a nervous smile before standing up from the table and making your way across the room to join Levi, feeling slightly guilty that you had no words of comfort to offer the other two young men who were still clearly affected by the barbaric death of their friend and fellow servant.

Upon entering his study, Mike headed straight for his desk and threw down the pile of envelopes Levi had given him in the dining hall.   
He would look at them later, but for now he had other more pressing matters to attend to.  
Taking a seat, he opened the top drawer and took out several pieces of blank paper and a pen, placing them down in front of him and staring at them for a moment while he gathered his thoughts.  
Unfortunately this was proving difficult since his mind kept wandering back to you and your sudden declaration of your feelings.  
In all honesty he had known for a while that you’d fallen in love with him, even if you weren’t willing to admit it.  
Your behaviour was the first telltale sign he had picked up on.  
You’d started stealing longer glances when you thought he wasn’t looking and being generally more affectionate towards him, but the biggest give away was how on several occasions of him telling you he loved you, you were more attentive towards him.  
Rather than frown and avert your gaze out of guilt for not being able to return the sentiment, you had now started to smile shyly at him.   
After that a quick sniff of the air after you’d left the room usually confirmed things for him, but of course he would never confront you about it, preferring to wait until you were finally ready to admit to it yourself...which now you had was leading to him becoming conflicted.  
Despite knowing deep down that it was a genuine confession, he couldn’t help but think the timing was more than a little awkward. You had been just about to head off on a dangerous venture, so there was the possibility in his mind that you had merely chosen that moment before leaving to tell him incase you failed to return alive.  
Shaking his head and picking up his pen, he decided to try and focus on the task at hand.   
There was far too much riding on this attempt at stopping Nile’s persecution of your family and all of the other innocent civilians, so he simply resigned himself to wait until you were ready to raise the subject again yourself, which he sincerely hoped you would do sooner rather than later…

“Alright, what do you want to talk about?” Inquired Levi, leaning back on the balustrade and folding his arms.  
“I’m going to hazard a guess and say you haven’t fulfilled your promise to Eren yet.” You said carefully, not wanting to antagonize him.  
“Tch, I was going to this morning before that brat Mikasa interrupted me.”  
“I thought as much.” You mused, rolling your eyes thoughtfully. “Look I was just gonna ask if you wanted me to come with you when you do tell him, it might be a little easier on him...plus he seemed to take it better when he found out from me that we were family.”  
Humming thoughtfully Levi clicked his tongue, staring off along the veranda towards the path that would lead around to the stable yard.   
“Alright then, we’ll go now.”  
Nodding in agreement, the two of you made your way along the veranda and down the steps leading onto the gravel path, silently following it around the side of the manor until the stableyard came into view.  
“Well here goes nothing.” You breathed, following your uncle towards the stableyard as Eren emerged from the stall nearest you, leading out a large black stallion.  
“Oi Eren!” Called Levi, earning the taller male’s immediate attention.  
“What is it Levi?” He asked lowly, his emerald eyes betraying the fact that he wasn’t in a particularly good mood.   
“We need to talk.”  
“What about?”  
“You know damned well what about!” Snapped the raven haired male, clearly not in the mood for messing around.   
“Whoa, take it easy!” You gasped, placing a hand on his shoulder and deciding that it would probably be for the best if you tried to explain the situation. “It’s time you knew the truth Eren.”  
Blinking rapidly the stable boy swallowed hard and nodded.   
“Alright, I’m listening.”  
Drawing a deep breath you summoned up your courage and began to speak.  
“Okay, full disclosure. I warn you now, this won’t be pleasant.”  
“I can handle it.” He replied, tying Cosmos to the stable door and gently patting his neck.  
“Okay well as you already know, Levi is my uncle...not by blood though, I sort of adopted him as my uncle when I was a kid because he was in a relationship with my mother’s twin brother.”  
“So that’s how he came to be classed as a family member?”  
“Yes, he was with my Uncle Farlan for eight years before…” You paused and swallowed hard, choking back your anger and sorrow. “Before he was murdered.”  
Eren’s emerald eyes widened, his jaw dropping open and hanging slack as this new information sank in.  
“Long story short, he was murdered by the Military Police commander Nile Dok ten years ago.” Said Levi sharply, deciding that being blunt and to the point was the best route to take. “He did it because I had the balls to stand up to him, he’s been persecuting f/n’s family and hunting me down ever since, now he knows that I’m here and in a relationship with you he’s been upping his game.”  
“So is he the one who killed Petra and your friend?” Asked Eren worriedly when he was finally able to find his voice again.  
“Yes, when I took Petra to Trost to meet Auruo, Nile was there. One of his hired thugs heard me talking about Levi and reported back to him, also the night that you both came to my parents villa...Nile showed up and started making threats.”  
“We believe he had his thugs hidden around the villa.”  
“What does this have to do with Petra and Auruo though, I don’t understand.” Stammered Eren, shaking his head rapidly and furrowing his brows.   
“Nile had them killed to prove a point, just like he did with my uncle.” You answered angrily. “That he’s watching us and waiting for us to slip up so he can strike.”  
“Then why the hell did you risk going out last night?” He shouted, not even flinching when Cosmos started to whinny and scuff his feet off the cobbled ground of the stable yard. “Why risk your lives like that?”  
“Eren calm down you’re scaring Cosmos!” You growled, rushing forward and grabbing his head collar you gripped it tightly and struggled with him for a few moments until he finally snorted and nudged your shoulder.   
“Sorry, but...I just don’t understand.”  
“Well maybe if you’d shut up and listen for a moment.” Said Levi, folding his arms and fixing his lover with a steely stare, almost making him shrink back under the intensity of it. “We went to the Underground City located beneath Stohess, there was an old acquaintance of mine living there who had a piece of evidence that we could use against Nile.”  
“Did you get it?”  
“Yes, but at the cost of her life.” You said lowly, gently stroking Cosmos’s muzzle. “Mike is submitting an allegation to the commander in chief of the military today.”  
“So what’s going to happen now?”   
“We play the waiting game and hope that an investigation is carried out.”  
“I see.” Lowering his head, Eren’s shoulders slumped in defeat.   
Part of him wished he’d not begged Levi to tell him the truth, but in a way he now understood why his lover had kept it from him.  
“Eren, we’re not going to let Nile win.” You said firmly, letting go of Cosmos you approached the stable boy and rested a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it reassuringly. “Mike is going to do everything he can, have faith in him.”  
“I will.” He nodded, affording you a small smile before looking to Levi. “Thank you for finally telling me the truth.”  
Nodding once Levi turned on his heels and walked away, his brows furrowing as a deep frown settled over his features.   
“So…” You asked brightly, removing your hand from Eren’s shoulder and briskly changing the subject. “Need a hand exercising the horses?”  
“Sure, I’d like that a lot.” He grinned. “This time I’m going to beat you at least once!”   
“Ha, you wish!”  
You giggled and folded your arms, watching him walk away so he could fetch Cosmos’s saddle and harness.   
It was going to be a tense wait for Mike to hear back from Premier Zackly about whether something could be done about Nile, but for now, the fact that more people knew about that vile man’s crimes was enough to satisfy your need to bring him to justice.

Having finally managed to make a copy of Isabel’s list and composed a letter explaining his allegations against Nile, Mike quickly checked over the contents, making sure that there was nothing he had neglected to mention.  
Satisfied that everything was covered, he pulled an envelope from the drawer and placed the papers inside, sealing and addressing it.   
Furrowing his brows slightly, he then reached into the drawer again and pulled out an unlabeled pot of ink and placed it down on the table before retrieving some more paper.   
If he had to hazard a guess, he would say he had around thirty minutes before the hourly messenger that usually passed by the manor arrived.  
Unscrewing the lid of the ink pot he had just taken out, he dipped the tip of his pen into it and started writing again, this time going at a slightly faster pace and not even looking up when a knock at the door was heard.  
“Yes?” He inquired, keeping his head down and focusing on his task.  
“Hey, are you done with that letter for Zackly or what?” Asked a bored voice, accompanied by the sound of the door closing and footsteps walking across the polished wooden floor.   
“Yes, it’s just there.” He replied, quickly gesturing to the sealed envelope in front of him, resuming his writing a moment later.   
“Writing to f/n’s parents?”   
“Yes...is everything alright Levi?”  
The raven haired male didn’t respond, silently frowning for a few seconds as he watched the now drying ink slowly start to fade into the paper.  
“I’ve told Eren about Nile.”  
“I see, how did he take it?”   
“As well as can be expected, the problem now is what do we do Zackly does decide to investigate Nile? Chances are regarding the allegations that he had Petra and Auruo killed he’ll want to speak to everyone here about it...you know that means everyone will find out about…”  
“I understand your concern about Nanaba being a traditionalist, but I assure you she is one of those that turns the other cheek so long as it isn’t flaunted in front of her.” Said Mike calmly, putting his pen down and quickly looking over what he had written before the ink he had been using disappeared completely.   
“Tch, we’ll see.”  
Finally looking up after placing the finished letter into an envelope, Mike smiled as he replaced the lid on the ink pot he had just been using and put it away.   
"I understand your lack of trust when it comes to traditionalists, but they're not all like Nile"  
Levi frowned but didn't speak, opting to wait until Mike had addressed the envelope containing the coded letter meant for your parents before taking it and the one intended for Premier Zackly.   
"I'll go and wait for the messenger." He said bluntly. "They should be passing by soon."  
"Thank you Levi."  
Nodding and turning on his heels, Levi started to walk away, stopping at the door and hesitating slightly as he reached for the brass handle.  
"By the way, one of those letters that arrived this morning...is from Petra's parents. I recognize the handwriting."  
"I see." Replied the blonde male lowly. "Well, thank you for the warning."  
Opening the door, Levi left the study and closed it behind him, leaving Mike to stare silently at the pile of letters to his left with a worrying sense of unease as he reached for the first letter and slowly opened it.

Outside in the gardens at the front of the manor, the sound of hooves galloping across the grass filled the air as you and Eren engaged in yet another race, eagerly cheered on by Connie and Jean who were now finished with cleaning the dining hall and had decided to take a quick break before Levi returned to inspect their work.  
"Come on f/n kick his ass!" Yelled Jean, leaning over the balustrade of the veranda and cupping his hands to his mouth to amplify his voice.  
"Yeah man she's beating you!" Called Connie. "You're not much of a stable boy if you can't ride a horse properly!"  
You laughed and shook your head, almost feeling a little sorry for Eren having to endure their teasing as you pulled back on the reins, causing Gemini to turn hard to the left and circle back before coming to a gradual halt in front of the veranda.  
"What's the matter Jaeger?" Snickered Jean, folding his arms. "Trying to win favour with the mistress by letting her win all the time?"  
"Shut your mouth!" Snapped the emerald eyed male, directing Sherrett over to where he was stood and turning her slightly so he was almost nose to nose with the other servant. "At least f/n actually likes me!"  
"More like she feels sorry for you!"  
"Why you..."  
"What the hell is going on out here?"  
"Oh shit!" Gasped Connie, shrinking back as a familiar ominous figure appeared in the doorway linking the dining hall to the veranda.  
"Perfect timing Levi as usual!" You giggled, patting Gemini's neck when she seemed to nod her head in agreement.   
"Tch, you call that dining hall clean?" Scoffed the raven haired male. "Get back inside and start over."  
"Bye Jean." Called Eren, a smug smile spreading across his face as he and Connie skulked through the doors and back into the manor to carry out their appointed task, leaving you alone with Levi.  
"Alright you two brats." Said Levi lowly, forcing the two of you to lean over the balustrade so you could hear him properly. "Mike's written a formal allegation letter to Premier Zackly, so stay within the confines of the manor at all times, don't even think about setting one foot beyond the gates."  
"Got it Uncle Levi." You nodded firmly.   
"So how long before we know if anything can be done?" Asked Eren worriedly, shifting in his saddle slightly.   
"It's going to be a few days at least, this letter has to go to Mitras and then we need to wait for a response as to whether or not they're going to investigate."  
"In the meantime that bastard could be doing who knows what to any number of innocent people." You growled dangerously.  
"Yeah well, it's a risk we have to take." Shrugged Levi, raising his head slightly and looking past you and Eren to the fence, seeing a main dressed in plain brown trousers and a matching shirt sat astride a dusky coloured horse come into view. "One of you take these and hand them over, I doubt I can get there quick enough."  
"I'll do it."  
Quickly grabbing the envelopes from him, you tucked them under your arm and galloped towards the gate, stopping just as the messenger came level with them and brought the animal to a halt.  
"I'm heading back inside." Said Levi evenly. "Keep your eyes open for any sign of anyone you don't recognize getting too close to the manor."  
"Will do."  
With a firm nod, Levi turned on his heels and made his way back inside while Eren gently guided Sherrett over towards the gate to see if you wanted to have another race before returning the horses to the stables.

"Excuse me!" You called, bringing Gemini to a halt at the manor gate just before the messenger reached them.  
"Ah, Good Morning Miss!" He greeted enthusiastically, pulling back on the reins to slow his horse down before eventually stopping. "Are you waiting on a letter or do you have some for me to deliver?"  
"Yes, these two please." You smiled, passing him the two envelopes Levi had given you a few moments ago.   
"Thank you kindly, I'm afraid I have nothing new for Lord and Lady Zacharius or any of the other residents at this time."   
"That's fine, we weren't expecting anything." You said evenly, biting back the urge to make a sarcastic comment about you being the aforementioned lady of the manor but decided against it.   
"Very well, good day to you Miss." Nodded the messenger, spurring his horse and galloping away down the road.  
"Bye."  
"Fancy another race?"   
Turning to look behind you, a small grin slowly spread across your lips as Eren joined you at the gate.   
"What, you mean I didn't kick your ass enough today?"   
Eren laughed and shook his head, patting Sherrett's neck and turning her around.   
"Come on, we'll exercise Blizzard and Midnight next."  
"Okay, sounds good."   
Clicking your tongue and gently kicking Gemini's sides, you encouraged the animal to walk off, however you didn't get very far thanks to someone calling your name.  
Frowning and looking around to try and find the source of the voice, you were surprised to realize it was coming from beyond the boundaries of the manor.  
"F/n I think we should get back to the stables!" Gasped Eren worriedly, reaching over and grabbing Gemini's reins so he could lead her away.   
"No wait, I think I recognize that voice."  
"What? You can't be serious?"  
"F/n?" Came the voice again, this time sounding more panicked. "F/n over here!"  
"Who's there?" You called, looking towards the right hand side of the gate and seeing a small yet simple wooden horse drawn cart come into view and halt outside the gate.  
"F/n, thank the walls I've found you!" Said a tall male, pulling back the hood of his cloak to reveal his face.  
"Wait a minute...Jan?" You gasped. "You're Jan right? Isabel's friend from the Underground District?"  
Jan nodded frantically, gesturing to the back of the cart.   
"Please I need your help, I can't take her to the Stohess District's hospital in case he finds her!"  
"What are you talking about?" You questioned, your brows furrowing in confusion, however you sound got your answer when you glanced into the back of the cart and noticed a young red headed woman laying on the flat wooden surface, covered only by a thin threadbare blanket that was stained with blood...  
"Isabel!"


	44. Rising Tension

“Isabel!” You gasped, not quite believing your eyes. “I...I thought…”  
“She’s alive...she’s very weak but after some rest she’ll be okay.” Explained Jan hurriedly. “I couldn’t take her to Stohess District Hospital and risk Nile finding out she wasn’t dead, I didn’t know who else to turn to.”  
“Eren give me your key for the gate!” You ordered, dismounting Gemini and holding out a hand.  
“Okay.” He nodded hastily, fumbling around in his trouser pockets for the requested item and handing it over. “Take Gemini and Sherrett back to the stables, on your way look in on the dining hall, Jean and Connie should still be in there.”  
“What do I tell them?”  
“Tell them to find Uncle Levi and Mike and say that Isabel is here, they’ll know what they’re talking about.” You replied, unlocking the heavy gate and pulling it open. “Go, hurry!”  
“I’m on my way!” Nodded the stable boy hastily, grabbing Gemini’s reins and galloping away back up the path towards the manor.  
“Come on Jan!” You urged worriedly, waiting until the cart was fully inside before slamming the gate closed and locking it again, taking a moment to quickly scan the area and make sure no one had seen what was going on.  
“Take the cart to the main entrance, I’ll join you in a moment.”  
“Thank you f/n.” Nodded Jan, affording you a sincere smile.  
You nodded and turned back to the gate, double checking that it was securely locked before sprinting back along the gravel path towards the manor.

“Jean! Connie!” Yelled Eren, harshly pulling Sherrett to a halt at the veranda and looking through the open doors leading into the dining hall.  
“What do you want now?” Groaned Jean, poking his sandy haired head around the doorframe and narrowing his hazel eyes.  
“Go find Levi and Master Mike, we have a visitor and she needs urgent help!”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Just do it Horse Face!” Snapped Eren angrily, causing Gemini to shift uncomfortably at his tone of voice. “Tell them Isabel is here and she needs our help, they’ll know what you’re talking about!”  
“What on earth is with all the yelling?”  
Nanaba!” Gasped the stable boy, his emerald eyes widening as the blonde maid came into view. “Listen to me, you have to find the master and tell him that Isabel is here!”  
“Who is Isabel?”  
“Just do it please!”  
Blinking rapidly and clearly very confused by what was being requested of her, Nanaba nodded and quickly rushed across the dining hall towards the double doors leading into the main entrance foyer, a loud shriek leaving her lips a few moments after stepping through them.  
“Jean, Connie do as Eren says and find Lord Mike immediately!”  
The two male servants looked at each other in confusion for a few seconds before running through to the entrance hall and skidding to a halt at the sight that greeted them.  
“Where the fuck are Levi and Mike?” You screamed angrily while Nanaba hurried to close and lock the main door as Jan rushed into the entrance hall carrying a bloodied and beaten Isabel in his arms.  
“Holy shit not again!” Gasped Connie, his amber eyed gaze instantly falling on the barely conscious body.  
“Oi are you fucking deaf?” You snarled, walking up to him and snapping your fingers in front of his face, instantly gaining his attention. “Go find Mike and Levi NOW!”  
“Right!” He nodded, stumbling backwards and almost landing on his rear end before finding his balance again and dashing up the stairs.  
“Hey, what’s with all the shouting?” Came an irritated male voice from the first floor landing.  
“Levi where is the master?” Breathed Connie, falling up the stairs but stopping himself just before he crashed into him.  
“In his study, why?”  
“Thanks!”  
Before he could say another word, the other servant barged past him and along the corridor to the right, leaving him stood frowning in annoyance at the lack of an explanation.  
“Levi?” Asked Jan hopefully, moving to stand at the foot of the stairs, still carrying Isabel in his arms and watching as the raven haired male descended.  
“Le-Levi...Bro?” Called Isabel weakly, her voice barely reaching above a squeaky whisper.  
“Shh, it’s okay.” Soothed Jan, adjusting his hold on her. “You’re safe now.”  
You and Levi exchanged a worried glance, not realizing you were still silently being watched by a very confused Nanaba and Jean until they both stepped forward to try and gain a better understanding of what was happening.  
“Jean make yourself useful.” You said suddenly. “Jan’s cart is outside, take it around to the stables and have Eren deal with it.”  
“Okay.” He nodded, hastily making his way over to the main door and unlocking it.  
“Lady F/n, what on earth is going on?” Asked Nanaba, furrowing her brows and observing the injured redhead.  
“She’s a friend of my uncle.” You answered evenly before looking up the stairs and frowning. “Damnit where the hell is Mike?”

Sighing deeply, Mike sat back in his seat and scratched the stubble on his chin as he read through a rather scathingly worded letter that had been sent to him from Petra’s distraught parents.  
It made for some rather uncomfortable reading in all honesty, especially when they demanded an explanation as to why the only thing they had left of her was a severed head.  
Shaking his head he put the letter down and rubbed his hands over his face, ranking his fingers back through his dark blonde tresses, allowing his bangs to fall back into place as he leaned his head forward again and sighed deeply.  
Unfortunately there was nothing he could do to find out what Nile’s thugs had done with Petra’s body so that they could give her a proper burial, something which greatly angered him considering her four years loyal service. All he could do was write a letter of condolence to her parents and inform them that her murder was being investigated along with that of Auruo, but he had strong doubts that his words would bring them any comfort.  
Reaching for the next letter on the pile, he furrowed his brows when the sound of someone yelling downstairs caught his attention.  
Usually the manor was quiet and peaceful, of course Levi snapped at the other servants on the odd occasion but he never raised his voice in such a way that he could be considered to be shouting...furthermore the loud voice which seemed to be spewing forth some rather colourful language belonged to a female from what he could make out through the closed door of his study.  
Deciding to see what all the fuss was about, he stood up and walked around his desk towards the door.  
However just as he opened it, a young male with a shaved head fell through the now open space and onto the polished wooden floor with a loud thud followed by a groan.  
“Connie?” Inquired the tall male, offering a hand to the servant when he groggily raised his head. “What’s going on?”  
“Oh Master, forgive me!” Stuttered Connie, pushing himself upright before brushing down his shirt and trousers. “Mistress F/n sent me to find you, a man and a woman have just turned up here unannounced, the woman is in bad shape.”  
“Did they give their names?” Asked Mike suspiciously, his normally soft blue eyes hardening at the thought they could be two of Nile’s spies.  
“I have no idea who the man is Master, but the woman gave her name as Isabel.”  
Breath hitching in his throat, Mike took a moment to regain his composure before rushing past the now confused servant and along the corridor towards the stairs.  
“Go find Levi!” He called back. “Tell him to come to the entrance hall at once.”  
“He’s already there Master!”  
“Good, then you come with me!”  
“Yes Master!”  
Almost tripping up over his own feet again, Connie hastily spun on his heels and ran to try and catch up with Mike who was now dashing down the stairs towards the entrance hall, his eyes widening visibly at the sight that greeted him upon arrival…

“F/n!”  
Looking around at the sound of a familiar voice calling your name, you breathed a huge sigh of relief upon seeing your husband descending the stairs and moving to stand at your side.  
“Mike, this is Isabel and Jan.” You explained. “They were the two people we met up with in the Underground District last night.”  
“Forgive me for showing up here like this Lord Zacharius.” Said Jan nervously, bowing his head as a sign of respect. “I couldn’t risk taking her to the hospital in Stohess District in case Nile found her and decided to finish the job his hired thugs started.”  
“How bad is she?” Asked Mike, looking Jan straight in the eye.  
“A couple of broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder, but apart from that it’s mainly cuts and bruises.”  
“Very well, you can both stay here until she recovers.”  
“Thank you My Lord.” Smiled Jan nervously. “I was a doctor by profession before fleeing to the Underground District, I’ve brought as much medicine and equipment as I could…”  
“If you need more we’ll make sure you get it.” Nodded Mike, turning his attention to Nanaba. “Prepare two of the guest rooms and run a hot bath, she’ll need those wounds cleaning. After that I want you to try and find some clean clothes…”  
“She can borrow some of mine.” You piped up. “I don’t mind.”  
“Could I request that someone fetch my medical equipment from my cart?” Asked Jan. “I believe one of your servants was told to take it to the stables.”  
“Springer, get going.” Said Levi sharply, directing a harsh glare at the aforementioned male. “Take it straight up once you have it.”  
"Uh, yes Levi.” He answered, rushing off towards the dining hall doors.  
“Follow me.” Said Nanaba softly, gesturing to the stairs and ascending them.  
“Thank you for your help.” Said Jan, once again bowing his head before adjusting his hold on Isabel again and accompanying Nanaba up the stairs.  
“I can’t believe she’s still alive!” You muttered, raking a hand back through your h/l h/c hair and shaking your head. “I thought for sure Nile’s thugs had killed her after we heard that gunshot.”  
“Yeah well, it seems we were wrong.” Remarked Levi, raising an eyebrow towards Mike. “What do you plan to do now? This is twice in as many days we’ve had people turning up here unannounced and practically dead on arrival.”  
“Unfortunately I don’t think we have much of a choice about keeping this persecution of you and your family secret anymore.” Said Mike lowly. “I’m calling a meeting of all the household staff, they need to be made aware of why this is happening...any one of them could be at risk of being the next in line to feel Nile’s wrath.”  
“Tch, fine.” Replied Levi. “I’ll go inform that brat in the kitchen that we’ll be having guests until further notice.”  
“Thank you Levi, leave a note where everyone can see it as well asking them all to gather in the dining room after they finish their duties tonight.”  
Nodding in response, Levi turned and walked away towards the door leading to the servants quarters, leaving you and Mike stood alone in the entrance hall.  
“I’d better go find Isabel some clothes.” You mused, taking a step forward to make your way upstairs, however you were stopped in your tracks when Mike gently gripped your arm and stopped you.  
“F/n…”  
“What is it?” You asked worriedly, concern evident in your e/c eyes as you met your husband’s gaze.  
“Isabel will be alright.” He said after a moment’s hesitation. “Her injuries don’t seem that serious, try not to worry about her.”  
“Thank you for agreeing to help them.” You smiled, raising your free arm and gently placing your hand over his, squeezing it lightly.  
Mike silently nodded and leaned into you, placing a tender kiss on your forehead.  
“I still have some work to do, I’ll check in on Isabel and Jan later.”  
Nodding and releasing his hand, you hastily jogged up the stairs and made your way to the master bedroom, failing to notice the defeated look on Mike’s face at once again lamenting yet another failed attempt to ask about your sudden declaration of love the previous night.

Upon entering the master bedroom, you immediately headed over to the wardrobe, opening it and starting to rummage through your casual clothes for something that Isabel could borrow.  
Frowning thoughtfully, you pulled out a pair of simple cotton trousers and a matching shirt, figuring that while she was most likely going to be spending most of her time in bed recovering from her injuries, she would probably appreciate something light and comfortable.  
A sudden scream of agony and cursing from above followed by muffled voices made you look up towards the ceiling, wincing worriedly as you imagined what they were actually doing to her...whatever it was it didn’t sound particularly pleasant.  
Sighing deeply you closed the drawer you hand been looking in and made your way out of the room.  
“Ah F/n!”  
“Hmm?”  
Looking up as you reached the stairs leading up to the second floor, you saw Connie appear at the foot of them carrying a wooden crate.  
“I was told to retrieve these for Jan, do you know which guest room he’s staying in?”  
“Oh, no sorry I don’t.” You replied. “I’m just about to go find out myself so you may as well come with me.”  
“Okay.” He shrugged, cautiously following you up the next flight of stairs. “So um, who are they then? Our guests I mean.”  
“Friends of my uncle.” You answered, stopping when you reached the top of the stairs and turning to face him. “Listen Connie, there’s a staff meeting taking place tonight in the dining hall after you’ve all finished your duties tonight. Will you let Jean and Eren know when you go back downstairs?”  
“Of course.”  
“Great, thanks.” You smiled, looking left and right down the long corridor and humming thoughtfully. “Now then, I think Isabel is in one of the guest rooms on the left considering I heard her crying out while I was in the master bedroom.”  
Walking off down the corridor you started knocking on each of the doors until you finally got a response when Jan opened one and greeted you.  
“Ah f/n!” He gasped.  
“I’ve brought Isabel some clothes and Connie has your medical equipment.” You said evenly.  
“Thank you, just place it down on the bedside table please. Your maid is assisting Isabel in the bath, they shouldn’t be too long.”  
“I’ll leave you to it then.” Said Connie, leaving the crate on the polished oak cabinet beside the large neatly made bed.  
“Thanks Connie.” You nodded, flashing him a small smile and waiting until he had left the room before speaking again. “How is she?”  
“I’ve popped her shoulder back into place, unfortunately I can’t really bind her ribs until she’s had her wounds cleaned.”  
“That explains the screaming I heard five minutes ago.” You mused, looking towards the door which you assumed led to the en suite bathroom.  
“She’s still very weak but after some food and rest she should start to feel a lot better.”  
"I’ll arrange for something to be brought up for her.”  
“Thank you for this f/n.” Smiled Jan, placing a hand on your shoulder. “We really do appreciate it.”  
“My family has lived in fear of Nile for far too long, it’s time to end it.” You stated boldly. “That list Isabel gave us is on its way to the commander in chief of the military, hopefully he will act on it and bring that bastard down.”  
Patting your shoulder and nodding, Jan moved away towards the bedside table and set about opening the crate containing his medical supplies.  
“Jan.” You asked cautiously, biting your lower lip and dragging it back between your teeth as you held back your anger. “What...what happened after Levi and I escaped? How many...how many people died because of us?”  
Jan instantly ceased what he was doing, his shoulders slumping visibly as he sighed and lowered his head.  
“Three of the people on that list were killed, but the ones that survived are still willing to stand up and testify should he be brought to trial.”  
“I’m sorry.” You muttered, swallowing down the lump in your throat at his words.  
“We managed to take down two of the attackers ourselves though, so it wasn’t a complete loss.”  
“Good, I’m glad.” You nodded. “Anyway I’ll have a word with Nanaba when she comes back downstairs and arrange for some food to be brought up here for Isabel, you’re welcome to join us downstairs to eat or I can have something brought up here for you too.”  
“Would you be alright to wait?” He asked. “Isabel would like to speak with you, also I would prefer to eat up here so I can keep an eye on her if that’s alright?”  
“Yeah sure.” You agreed, affording him a weak smile and taking a seat on the bed while you waited for Nanaba and Isabel to emerge from the bathroom.

Heading back downstairs, Connie soon came across Eren and Jean stood in the main entrance hall, having a rather...civilised discussion to his great surprise.  
“Oh guys, heads up!” He called over the bannister rail as he made his way down towards them, causing them both to fall silent and turn their attention to him. “The master is calling a staff meeting after we all finish our duties tonight.”  
“A staff meeting?” Asked Eren, furrowing his brows and cocking his head to one side.  
“Of course he is!” Scoffed Jean, once again igniting the animosity between them. “Think about it idiot! Petra and that other guy were killed and sent back here, now someone else turns up beaten to a bloody pulp...that’s not exactly what passes for normal is it?”  
“Shut up Horse Face!” Snapped Eren, turning back to Connie who had now joined them. “So where are we all to meet?”  
“F/n says the master wants us all to gather in the dining room.”  
“Do Levi, Mikasa and Nanaba know?”  
“I’m assuming he’ll have already spoken to Levi.” Mused Connie, raising a hand and scratching his shaved head. “He is the head of the household staff after all.”  
“Well, I still have a few jobs to do outside so will one of you let Mikasa know what’s happening if you see her?”  
“Yeah sure.” Nodded Connie.  
“Thanks, see ya later.”  
Furrowing his brows as he watched Eren leave, Jean then turned back to Connie.  
“So any clue what’s going on or what?” He huffed in annoyance, folding his arms.  
“Sorry no clue, f/n hasn’t said much about it...only that Isabel is a friend of her uncle.”  
“Great so we’re all in the dark about what’s been happening recently, well that’s just peachy!”  
“Hey calm down!” Advised Connie. “We’ll probably get told what’s happening at the staff meeting later right? It’s no big deal.”  
“Yeah, whatever.” Shrugged Jean, still not entirely convinced that there wasn’t something suspicious taking place at that moment in time. “Come on, let’s get on with the cleaning before Levi decides to make us sleep in the  
stables.”  
“Heh, well you’ll fit right in then won’t you?”  
“Shut up!”

“So you want me to prepare extra food until further notice?” Questioned Mikasa, not looking up from the large pot she was stirring on the stove.  
“Yes.” Replied Levi bluntly.  
“Alright, whatever the master wishes.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “Will that be everything?”  
“There’s a staff meeting in the dining hall once everyone’s finished their duties this evening, your presence is compulsory.”  
“Understood.”  
Clicking his tongue in annoyance at the raven haired cook’s attitude towards him, Levi turned to leave. However just as he reached the door, he was stopped by Mikasa speaking to him again.  
“What’s going on with you and Eren?”  
“None of your damned business!” He growled dangerously.  
Mikasa’s overprotectiveness of the stable boy had always puzzled him, he never could quite understand just why this girl was so obsessed with him.  
“It is if he’s in trouble.” Said Mikasa firmly, removing the pot from the heat so that it wouldn’t boil over while they continued their conversation. “What’s going on?”  
“Tch, all will be revealed at the staff meeting tonight.”  
“Why was whoever killed Petra threatening to hurt Eren?” She demanded, boldly approaching the raven haired male. “Who are they and what’s he ever done to them?”  
Deciding he’d had enough of her attempts at interrogating him, Levi turned back to face her, fixing her with a steely glare.  
“Dinner won’t make itself.”  
“You don’t care at all do you?” Snarled Mikasa angrily. “You don’t care that Petra’s dead or that Eren’s life is being threatened do you?”  
Levi remained unphased by the accusations currently being thrown at him, however what Mikasa said next served to undo his usually calm composure.  
“Eren’s just a fuck toy to you isn’t he? I bet you’ve never cared about anyone in your entire life other than yourself!”  
In a blinding turn of speed, Levi’s right arm came up, fingers gripping the young cook’s shirt collar and sweeping her off her feet before slamming her against the stone wall behind him.  
“Let go of me you damned midget!” She growled, smokey eyes narrowing in anger as she struggled in his grip, but to no avail.  
“Get back to work.” Said Levi bluntly. “Everything you need to know will be explained at the staff meeting after everyone finishes their duties.”  
Ceasing her struggling, Mikasa reluctantly accepted his answer and averted her gaze, gritting her teeth to stop herself from further insulting him...she didn’t particularly have much of a choice if she wanted to keep her job.  
Releasing her, Levi brushed past her and left the kitchen, making his way back upstairs and leaving her to continue preparing lunch.

Looking up when the bathroom door opened, you swallowed hard when Isabel emerged with just a towel wrapped around her body.  
She was still very unsteady on her feet and required Nanaba's help to walk.  
"How's she doing?" You asked cautiously, standing up and helping the young redhead over to the bed.  
"Her shoulder is still very sore, as are her ribs but I think the heat from the water may have helped." Replied Nanaba, carefully holding her steady as she attempted to sit down.  
"I'll bind her ribs before she gets dressed." Said Jan evenly, fishing around in his medical supply crate before pulling out a long bandage roll.  
"By the way Nanaba, there's a staff meeting tonight after everyone has finished their duties. Mike wants everyone to meet in the dining hall." You said evenly.  
"Of course My Lady." Nodded the blonde maid, momentarily turning her attention back to Isabel. "Do you need me to help her put some clothes on once she has had her wounds dressed?"  
"Yeah I think it might be for the best."  
"Very well."  
Taking a step back for a moment, you and Nanaba watched as Jan carefully started to wrap the soft bandage roll around Isabel's bruised torso, exercising caution to make sure he didn't bind her too tightly and cause more pain.  
"Fortunately none of these cuts are deep enough to need stitches." He mused thoughtfully. "I'm afraid I don't know how long we will be here though until she's fully healed."  
"Don't worry about it." You said evenly. "You heard Mike, you can stay here as long as you need."  
"Thanks f/n." Croaked Isabel, a pained smile finding its way onto her swollen lips.  
Nodding thoughtfully you turned back to Nanaba.  
"At lunch time will you bring some food brought up here for them please?"  
"Of course My Lady."  
"Thank you."  
"She should be alright to put some clothes on now." Said Jan, shuffling back across the bed and turning his back to while he sorted through the crate again.  
"Are you able to stand for a minute?" You asked, looking back to Isabel.  
Wincing and closing her blackened eyes, she weakly shook her head.  
"It's alright, don't worry about it."  
Starting by putting the plain white shirt on, you and Nanaba then carefully lifted Isabel from the bed so you could slip the trousers on before getting her comfortable in the middle of the plush mattress.  
Nanaba then set about fluffing up the soft pillows while you pulled the thin silk sheets up to her chest.  
"I've never been in a bed like this before!" Giggled the redhead, coughing slightly and gripping her ribs when they ached in protest at her actions.  
A gentle knock at the door soon caught your attention, causing you all to stop what you were doing immediately.  
"I'll see who it is." Said Nanaba.  
Nodding you turned back to Isabel and smiled.  
"Lord Mike!"  
All eyes turned towards the door as their visitor was announced, however he didn't enter the the room straight away.  
"I came to check if everything was alright."  
"Yes My Lord, we've just finished tending to her wounds.  
"Stepping aside, the blonde maid allowed him into the room.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked, halting at the foot of the bed and placing his hands behind his back.  
"Better thank you." Whispered Isabel.  
"She will make a quick recovery provided she gets plenty of rest." Said Jan, replacing the lid on the crate and turning back to face your husband.  
"Good." Nodded Mike. "If you require anything, just ask."  
"We'll leave you to it then." You said, standing up. "Levi will most likely come by and check on you later."  
"Thank you, we're very grateful to all of you." Said Jan, once again bowing his head.  
"You can lay off the bowing thing." You giggled. "He's not the king!"  
Mike snorted in amusement, Nanaba however rolled her eyes and tutted, not quite able to understand how you were able to crack a joke in such a serious situation.  
"Sorry, I'm originally from Wall Maria." Admitted Jan, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm not exactly familiar with how things work here."  
"Don't worry, we'll see you later."  
"F/n wait!" Coughed Isabel, grimacing at the pain her dry throat was causing her.  
"Nanaba would you get a her a glass of water please?" Asked Mike. "Just go and get one from my study, the kitchen will take too long."  
"Yes My Lord."  
"What is it?" You inquired, sitting down on the bed and meeting the young redhead's gaze.  
"I'm...sorry I didn't trust you last night..." She whispered. "With...the list..."  
"Yeah you really gave me quite the scare you sly bitch!" You smirked devilishly. "Fortunately we realized what you'd done and the list is now on it's way to the commander in chief of the military, so if all goes well...Nile's days are numbered."  
"So...you're not...mad?"  
"I was at first when I thought I'd lost it because it fell out of my pocket during our escape." You admitted, feeling slightly guilty at the hurt look in her dark green eyes. "I forgive you though so don't worry about it okay, concentrate on getting better."  
"Thanks...I will."  
Nodding and flashing her a grateful smile, you stood up from the bed when the door opened and Nanaba walked in carrying a glass of water.  
"Don't drink it all at once Miss Isabel." She advised, placing it into her hands. "Take small slow sips."  
"Will either of you been needing anything else?" You asked, glancing over at Jan.  
"No I think we will be fine for now." He nodded, taking a seat on the bed.  
"Alright, well if you need one of us just ask. There's usually someone wandering around nearby at all times."  
With that, you, Mike and Nanaba left the room, quietly closing the door behind you.  
"Wow, I'm glad that's over with and that she's going to be okay." You sighed, folding your arms and furrowing your brows. "It's just one shitstorm after another at the moment."  
"I still have some work to do, I'll be in my study if anyone needs me." Said Mike evenly.  
"Alright, I'll see you at lunch." You nodded. "I need some air."  
Feeling slightly disappointed that you seemed to not want to spend any time with him at the moment, Mike silently wrapped an arm around your shoulders and leaned into you, placing a tender kiss on your forehead before walking away towards the staircase.  
"I shall return to my duties then." Said Nanaba gently, sensing that you would rather be left alone.  
"Thanks Nanaba." You smiled sadly. "I'll see you later."  
"My Lady."  
Once she had left your side, you furrowed your brows and clicked your tongue.  
While you were truly grateful that Isabel was alive and going to make a decent recovery over the next few days once her strength returned, part of you couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Nile were to find out that she was now at the manor. Also the fact that some of his hired thugs were now dead wasn't something he was likely to take well, in fact to hazard a guess you would have to say he would most likely be more dangerous and determined than ever...however it was a risk you were going to need to take whether you liked it or not.  
You may have won this battle, but the war was far from over.

The rest of the day passed by peacefully, much to everyone's relief.  
With Isabel peacefully sleeping after managing to keep down two small meals and Jan currently relaxing in his guest room while he took stock of his medical supplies, the rest of the servants were starting to gather in the dining hall.  
"Looks like we're the first ones here." Mused Connie.  
"No shit genius!" Scoffed Jean, taking a seat and folding his arms. "We just finished cleaning the place so of course we're the first ones here!"  
"Whoa, no need to be an ass about it!" Sitting down next to his colleague, Connie looked towards the veranda doors at the slowly setting sun. "So any ideas what this might be about?"  
"No clue, Levi wasn't exactly forthcoming with the details."  
"He never is." Scoffed a female voice to their left.  
Turning to look, the two males saw the door leading to the servants quarters to see Mikasa walk through it.  
Her smokey eyes were narrowed and she had an unmistakable air of annoyance about her as she took a seat opposite Connie.  
"So you're as clueless as we are then?"  
"It would seem that way." She answered evenly. "Has Eren not come in yet?"  
"He might be a little longer considering he has an extra horse to deal with.  
"Makes sense I suppose."  
An awkward silence descended over the assembled servants, the tension in the air so thick one could've sliced through it with a knife had they chosen to try.  
A few moments later, the doors leading to the veranda opened and  
a rather dishevelled Eren walked in. Straw stuck out at odd angles from his messy hair and judging by the creases and marks of his shirt he'd been in a bit of a scuffle and lost.  
"Eren are you okay? What happened?" Gasped Mikasa, standing from her seat.  
"Sherrett decided she didn't want to share a stall with Jan's horse." He grunted, moving to sit in the chair next to Mikasa. "I ended up having to board it with Gemini."  
"Heh, don't let Levi see you in that state Jaeger!" Snickered Jean, unable to keep the smug grin from his face. "How about I take you out for a quick dip in the fountain?"  
"I wasn't aware horses were allowed to sit at the dining table!" The stable boy shot back, narrowing his emerald eyes at the dual haired male.  
"Why you little..."  
All eyes turned to the doors leading to the main entrance hall as Nanaba stepped through them, accompanied by Levi who decided to remain in the doorway.  
"He started it." Snorted Eren, shooting Jean an angry glare which earned him an eyeroll from the raven haired male.  
"Tch, make sure they don't kill each other while I'm gone." He scoffed, turning on his heels and closing the door behind him, leaving the other servants to sit and wonder exactly what was going to take place during this meeting.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do this?" You questioned worriedly, keeping your back to your husband as you continued to stare out of the window at the sunset.  
“Unfortunately we’ve been left with no choice.” He answered evenly, sitting forward in his chair and placing his elbows on the desk. Interlocking his fingers and narrowing his eyes thoughtfully, he drew a deep breath before continuing. “I know you’re worried about what they will say about Eren and Levi being involved with each other, but their lives could be at risk too...it’s best to tell them the truth.”  
“I know.”  
Turning his gaze towards you he slowly pushed himself out of his seat and approached you, placing his hands on your shoulders.  
“It will be alright f/n.”  
“Will it?” You laughed mirthlessly. “Cos from where I’m standing everything is about as far from okay as it gets!”  
“I know, but there’s not much we can do about it at the moment until we have a response from Premier Zackly.”  
“If he responds.” You scoffed distastefully.  
Shaking his head, Mike rested his chin on your shoulder, closing his eyes when he felt you bring your head back to rest against his.  
“He will, it just might take some time. I know it’s hard but just try to be patient.”  
“Easier said than done.” You muttered, gently nuzzling his cheek.  
Eventually a knock on the door distracted you from your tender embrace, your brows furrowing as Mike raised his head.  
“Yes?”  
“Everyone’s present in the dining hall.” Came a familiar bored voice.  
“Thank you Levi, we’re on our way down.”  
Swallowing hard you met your husband’s gaze with a look of questioning, still unconvinced that full disclosure was the right path to take.  
“Are you ready?”  
“Yeah.” You nodded.  
“Everything will be alright.” He replied, taking your hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I promise.”


	45. Questioning

After Isabel and Jan’s sudden appearance at the manor, the days seemed to drag by painfully slowly.  
Each time a messenger failed to bring news that Premier Zackly was prepared to investigate the allegations made against Nile, you slowly started to lose hope that you would ever free your family from his persecution.   
However a week later, just when you were about ready to give up and start trying to come up with a plan of your own to bring the Military Police commander to justice, word was finally received from the Royal Capital of Mitras where the highest ranking officers resided and conducted their business.   
Much to your relief and satisfaction, the allegations had been discussed among them, along with the current evidence provided and an investigation into them had been commissioned.   
  
“So they’re actually going to look into things then?” Questioned Jan, furrowing his brows and focusing on feeling around Isabel’s torso to check how her ribs were healing.   
“Yeah, Premier Zackly will be visiting the manor today to discuss what happens next.” You nodded, folding your arms and allowing a small smile to form on your lips.   
“Well I hope they hang the bast-ouch!” Grimaced Isabel.   
“One step at a time Brat.” Said Levi evenly, cocking his head to one side and focusing his steely gaze on Jan. “So is he healing alright or what?”  
“As you can probably tell by how chatty she is, she’s doing a lot better.” Chuckled Jan, carefully pulling Isabel’s shirt back down. “Still a little unsteady on her feet so I’d like her to move as little as possible until she’s a little stronger.”  
“Understandable.” You nodded. “Shouldn’t take too long though right? I mean she’s been pretty much bed bound since you brought her here.”  
“We’ll try and have her walking around the room again later just so her muscles don’t seize up.”   
“So are you both alright?” Asked Isabel worriedly. “Nile hasn’t tried contacting you again has he?”   
“He seems to be laying low at the moment.” Said Levi evenly. “Not necessarily a bad thing though, however I can’t say that news of Zackly’s visit won’t reach him if he still has thugs watching the manor.”  
“Yeah well hopefully now an investigation is taking place those bastards won’t be a problem for much longer.” You piped up before turning a worried frown to Isabel. “Do you think you’d be up to speaking to him if he requested it of you?”  
“I’m pretty sure talking doesn’t involve much effort.”   
“No I mean...being probed about what happened in the Underground City that night, they’re bound to want explicit details.”  
A tense silence enveloped the room for a few moments, broken only when a knock on the door was heard.   
“Come in.” Called Jan.  
“Ah Lady F/n there you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Said an all too familiar voice that caused you to cringe upon hearing it. “Premier Zackly will be arriving soon and I’m sure I need not remind you that formal attire is required.”  
“Well, I suppose I should get this over with.” You groaned pushing yourself up from the bed and walking towards the door.   
“Good luck f/n.” Called Isabel. “Come see me again when your done.”  
“Will do.” You smiled, brushing past Nanaba and making your way back to the master bedroom.   
“Oh Levi.” Said the blonde maid as she turned to leave. “Jean and Connie have finished cleaning the main sitting room if you wanted to check their work.”  
“Alright, it better be spotless this time.” He remarked, heading for the door, only to stop when Isabel giggled at him.  
“Still the same old clean freak you’ve always been huh Bro?”   
“Tch, just concentrate on staying out of trouble while I’m gone.”  
“I’ll keep an eye on her.” Nodded Jan, watching him leave the room before looking to Isabel. “Try and get some rest, I’m going to go check on Luna and make sure she’s not giving the stable boy too much hassle.”  
“Okay see you later.”   
Once he had left the room and closed the door behind him she sighed and frowned, looking out of the window directly opposite at the clear sunny sky. It would’ve been nice to get out of the bed and have a look around the garden area if she’d been allowed to move, which unfortunately she wasn’t since Jan was insisting she remained as immobile as possible.   
Shrugging her shoulders she carefully sank back into the soft pillows, taking care not to irritate her healing ribs and picked up the book from the bedside table that Mike had allowed her to borrow and decided to read instead.  
  
“Any thoughts on which dress you would like to wear My Lady?” Asked Nanaba as she followed you into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.   
“Do whatever you want.” You shrugged, taking a seat on the bed and staring out of the double doors that led onto the balcony.   
“How about the dress Lord Mike gave you as a wedding present?” She suggested with a smile. “It’s been a while since you’ve worn it.”  
“I don’t care, it’s up to you.”  
Frowning worriedly, the blonde maid approached and cautiously stood in front of you, concern evident in her icy blue eyes.   
“Forgive me My Lady, but is everything alright?”  
Your jaw twitched slightly, however you did not meet her gaze, nor did you afford her any sort of response.   
“If you’re concerned about Premier Zackly’s visit don’t be, Lord Mike will be doing most of the talking.”  
Finally looking up, you fixed her with an intense stare that would make even the bravest man quake before you.   
“You’ve been very edgy around Levi and Eren since you found out about their relationship.” You challenged. “I know you’re a traditionalist but they aren’t exactly sticking their tongues down each other's throats every opportunity they get, so what exactly is the problem?”   
Nanaba flinched slightly and averted her gaze, swallowing hard at your words.   
“Well?”  
“May I be blunt Lady F/n?”  
“If it’s the truth, then yes.”  
“Very well.” She nodded, clasping her hands in front of her. “It makes me a little uncomfortable the thought of two men together…”  
“So don’t think about it.”   
Nanaba closed her eyes and sighed, fighting to keep her calm composure she pressed on.   
“I find it...unnatural, however I do not think they deserve to be killed for it. As long as I do not have to witness them being affectionate with each other I am perfectly fine with being around them. It’s just taking a little time to get used to the idea that’s all.”  
“Alright, I appreciate your honesty.” You nodded, raising your head and pursing your lips thoughtfully. “How long until Premier Zackly arrives?”  
“He will be here just after lunch.”  
“Have you ever met him before?”  
“No My Lady I haven’t.”  
Swallowing hard you nodded, this encounter was going to test every ounce of restraint you possessed. You weren’t quite sure you had the nerve to sit quietly and calmly explain everything when all you really wanted to do was stand up and scream at him to hurry up and convict Nile as a murderer.  
“So...the blue dress Lord Mike gave you as wedding present?” Inquired Nanaba, raising her eyebrows questioningly.  
“Yes, that will be fine.”  
“Now as for your hair…” She mused, reaching out a hand and gently running her fingers through your neat pony tail. “I think we should…”  
However you were no longer listening, your mind wandering off on a tangent had already caused her voice to fade into the background as your thoughts turned to the recent events and the revelations that had been brought to light with them…  
  
 _Halting outside the dining hall doors, you hesitated slightly and swallowed hard, an action that did not go unnoticed by your husband.  
“What is it?” He asked worriedly.   
“I’m still not sure about this Mike.” You muttered. “Even more so with Nanaba being a traditionalist herself, I’m very uncomfortable with her knowing about them…”  
“She’s nothing like Nile and his extremist followers.” He said reassuringly. “Yes she will be uncomfortable with it, but she generally keeps her opinions to herself on such matters.”  
“Alright then, let’s get this over with.”  
Nodding and lightly squeezing your hand, Mike opened one of the heavyset doors and led you through, closing it behind you.  
Upon entering the dining hall you found everyone sat around the table chatting amongst themselves, however this soon ceased as they all stood up when you approached.  
“You can sit down.” Said Mike, moving to stand at the head of the table and casting a glance over the rooms other occupants as they retook their seats and watched him expectantly. “The reason I called this meeting is because of recent events that have taken place and I feel that you all have a right to know what’s going on.”  
“Mike…” You said boldly, placing a hand on his arm and looking into his eyes. “I’ll explain, this is my fault after all, it’s best if I do it.”  
“Very well.” He nodded, stepping to the side slightly and allowing you to stand at the very head of the table.  
“When I first came here, I made no secret that my marriage to Mike was not by choice...however I myself have only recently learned the truth about why it was forced upon me and unfortunately it has now placed everyone here in danger.”  
Taking a moment to compose yourself, you swallowed hard at the now widened eyes of everyone staring back at you.   
“For the past ten years my family has faced persecution from an extremist branch of traditionalists because my mother’s twin brother...my uncle became romantically involved with a man rather than a woman. The man who ordered him to be killed was Nile Dok...the commander of the Military Police.” Despite the loud gasp that echoed around the room at your words, you pressed on. “Nile then started to hound my family for information on the whereabouts of my uncle’s former lover, making threats and sly remarks at every opportunity and even trying to blackmail my father into giving him my hand in marriage.”  
“I’d heard Nile was a ruthless bastard but this…” Mused Jean, shaking his head in disbelief. “So are you telling us that he’s the one responsible for killing Petra?”  
“Yes he is.” You nodded. “He didn’t take too kindly to my father marrying me off to Mike and when he found out that my deceased uncle’s former lover was alive and living here, he used Petra and my friend Auruo to send a warning that he wasn’t going to let him slip through his fingers again.”  
“Wait, does that mean?” Gasped Connie, all eyes instantly turning to Mike.   
“No, it’s not the master.” Said Mikasa bluntly. “It’s Levi!”  
“What?” Questioned Nanaba, blinking rapidly and looking over at the raven haired male. “How can it be Levi? He was courting Petra up until a couple of weeks ago, when they broke things off that’s when Lady F/n introduced her to Auruo.”  
“Petra only pretended to be in a courtship with Levi.” You said evenly, angered that Mikasa had so brazenly blurted out the truth. “The same way Mikasa has been pretending to be in a courtship with Eren.  
“What? Why?” Asked Connie.   
“The letter that Mikasa found on Petra was a direct threat against Levi.” You snarled. “Nile gloated about killing my uncle and said he would do the same to Eren because they’re romantically involved!”   
“Wait, Eren and Levi are in a relationship?”  
_ _“Yes, we have been for just over a year.” Said Eren, finally finding his voice. “You got a problem with that?”_  
“Eren calm down.” Said Mike sternly, narrowing his eyes at the stable boy. “The point is that now Nile knows Levi’s location, he’s not going to think anything of bringing harm to whoever dares set foot beyond the gate in his attempts to get to Levi. We believe him to have hired thugs loyal to his extremist traditionalism agenda stationed around the area near here with the intentions of monitoring goings on here and reporting back to him.”  
“Our current guests are two of his victims thanks to her being a friend of my uncle and Levi.” You pressed on. “Fortunately however, she has provided us with vital information that could well lead to Nile finally being held to account for his crimes.”  
“So what happens now My Lord?” Asked Nanaba, furrowing her brows and focusing on his with a concerned frown.  
“I will not allow harm to come to anyone living under this roof.” Said Mike firmly. “From now on, no one is to leave the manor under any circumstances. The gate is to remain locked at all times, the only exception being scheduled deliveries and visitors from now on.”  
“Understood My Lord.” She nodded.   
“Any suspicious activity around the immediate grounds beyond the perimeter of the manor is to be reported to Levi or myself immediately. The safety of everyone here is now my top priority.”  
The others nodded in agreement, however the look of uncertainty on their faces was all too evident and unnerving to behold, making you very weary about whether any of them would trust a word you said ever again.  
“Does anyone have anything further to add?”  
An uneasy silence enveloped the room as all eyes turned downwards, the weight of the situation they were now facing starting to sink in.  
“Then this meeting is concluded.” Said Mike rising from his seat as the household staff hastened to do the same, still keeping their heads bowed. “You are all free to do as you wish for the rest of the evening.”

“My Lady? My Lady?”  
“Huh?”  
Blinking rapidly you shook your head and forced your mind to return to the present situation.  
“My Lady are you feeling alright?”  
“Yeah...sorry Nanaba.” You muttered, furrowing your brows and looking at the floor. “What were you saying?”  
“I was suggesting that we maybe try doing an updo for your hair, I have an idea for a rather elegant formal style that I believe may suit you.”  
“Erm...yeah okay, sure you’re the expert.”  
A small smile crossed the blonde maid’s face as she shook her head and cautiously placed a hand on your shoulder.   
“Please try to remain calm My Lady, the fact that Premier Zackly is willing to investigate these allegations is a good sign.”  
“Yeah...let’s hope so.” You muttered, still fearing that even with the help of those willing to stand up and give their testimonials should things reach a military tribunal, Nile would still find a way evade any charges brought against him and punish those daring to oppose him.  
  
“Tch, you’re going to dull the floor if you keep pacing like that!”   
“Hmm?”   
Halting his actions, Mike turned towards the source of the voice, meeting with Levi’s cold steely glare.   
It was a particularly warm day, so as well as opening the window, he had decided not to close the door to his study in the hopes that it would help lower the temperature a little more.  
“Ah Levi, what is it?”  
“A messenger just dropped this off.” Said the raven haired male, holding out a single envelope.   
“Thank you.” Nodded Mike, taking it from him and studying the handwriting before giving it a quick sniff. “It’s from f/n’s father.”  
Returning to his desk, he took out a box of matches and lit one of the candles on the candelabra that sat on his desk so he could read the letter and then set about decoding it.  
Watched closely by Levi, he picked up the letter and gently passed it over the flame a for a few moments to trigger the reactive ink before sitting down to start reading.  
“I’ll leave you to it.” Said Levi evenly. “Do you need anything preparing for Zackly’s arrival?”   
“No thank you.” Replied the blonde male, picking up and pen and pulling a small notepad towards him.   
Acknowledging him with a nod, Levi exited the study, leaving Mike to concentrate on his current task.   
Furrowing his brows he scribbled down the decoded message, double checking it as he went and passing the letter over the flames on the odd occasion when the ink started to fade again.  
It was quite a useful tactic in his opinion, especially if the letter was to fall into the hands of someone who had basic code breaking skills but was unaware that heat needed to keep being reapplied if the person doing the decoding took too long.  
Just as he was reaching the end of the message, he became aware of footsteps approaching.  
Raising his head slightly, he sniffed the air to see who it was and was pleasantly surprised to discover it was you.  
“Come in f/n.” He called, keeping his focus on the door, soft blue eyes widening as you stepped through it and he gulped as he took in your appearance.  
It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful you looked in formal attire, even if he’d never met you before and he had to choose someone from a crowd of elegantly dressed ladies...he knew deep down that he would go straight for you every single time without fail.  
“Geez Mike, anyone would think you’ve never seen me dressed like a lady before!” You teased, making your way over to him.  
Snorting in amusement at your comment, Mike cast a glance over your attire, a smile gracing his handsome features as he noticed that the deep blue dress you were wearing was the one he had given you as a wedding present.  
You were also wearing white elbow high gloves with your silver wedding band placed over the top as formal attire and tradition dictated, a simple silver chain adorned your neck and your h/l h/c hair had all been pulled back and styled into an elegant high twisted bun.  
“You look beautiful.”   
A shy smile found its way onto your lips as you cocked your head to one side, noticing that he had done something different with his hair that day.   
Instead of letting the soft dark blonde bangs hang naturally as he usually did, he had slicked them back against his skull. It wasn’t a bad thing in your opinion, it certainly suited him...although it did make him look a few years older.  
“So have you worked out what you’re going to say to Premier Zackly when he shows up?” You inquired.   
“Not quite.” He answered, his smile instantly disappearing at your question. “I will warn you now though f/n he’s a very serious man, straight talking and austere...so please watch your temper around him.”  
“Yeah I figured he would be.” You muttered worriedly, slipping into the chair on your side of the large desk and fiddling with your wedding ring. “My plan is to literally just speak when spoken to, I can’t afford for this to go wrong and the investigation be called off.”  
“I’m sure it won’t come to that.”  
An unconvinced shrug was the only answer you afforded him before turning your attention to the letter in front of him, furrowing your brows as you noticed the black ink starting to fade.  
“Is that from my parents?”  
“Ah yes, I just finished decoding it.”  
“Are they okay?”  
Mike nodded, however you noticed he didn’t seem entirely convinced, was it bad news?  
“Nile was harassing a family from another nearby village for information about one of their family members possibly fled to the Underground District a couple of days ago.” He said lowly.   
“Shit, how close?” You choked worriedly, feeling your heart speed up and start hammering against your ribcage.  
“Merida Village.”   
“Merida?” You repeated, e/c eyes widening marginally. “That’s only ten miles from my mother’s home village!”   
“They’ve assured me they’re being careful.” Said Mike, holding your gaze as he spoke. “According to their letter Nile hasn’t been anywhere near there and since the family don’t seem to have any other connections in that area he hasn’t been seen since.”  
“That’s still not a good sign though!”  
“I know, but they’re safe for now.”  
“For now yeah, but what if he goes back?”  
“I doubt he will, the farming villages tend to be very small and don’t usually require a Military Police presence since they fall under the jurisdiction of the nearest town. Nile will have no reason to go back to the area any time soon and his thugs will probably remain in Merida until he recalls them.”  
“That bastard.” You growled angrily, clenching your fists. “We really need to get Premier Zackly on our side so we can stop him before he tears apart more innocent lives.”  
“The fact he’s already commissioned an investigation is a good start.” Said Mike, inhaling deeply and turning his attention to the view beyond the gates of the manor. “All we can do now is tell him what we know and place our trust in the people on Isabel’s list that are willing to rise up against him.”

As the morning gave way to the afternoon, an ornate looking carriage drawn by two palomino horses with shimmering white manes trotted along the cobbled country roads of Wall Sina.  
Accompanying it was a convoy of six soldiers on horseback carrying rifles, their jackets adorned with a green and white unicorn mounted on a grey shield: the sigil of the Military Police regiment.  
Such convoys were reserved only for high ranking political and military figures, so to see one passing through anywhere other than the Royal Capital of Mitras was usually a sign that something of great importance was happening.   
Finally drawing to a halt outside the gates of one of the country manors, the carriageman looked towards the gates, furrowing his brows upon seeing a raven haired male stood waiting on the other side.  
“I believe your master is expecting us.” He said haughtily, staring down his nose at the man. “Premier Zackly is a very busy man, he does not like to be kept waiting.”  
“Tch!”  
Biting back the urge to retort since he knew how important this visit was, Levi unlocked the gate and pulled it open to allow the visitors entry, however the one thing he didn’t manage to hide was the harsh glare that seemed to intensify when the convoy passed by.   
Closing the gates again once they were inside the grounds, he narrowed his eyes and quickly scanned the immediate area, making sure that none of Nile’s thugs had gotten close enough that they may have had a good view of what was currently happening.  
Although to be honest he doubted that would be a bad thing, maybe if Nile knew that Premier Zackly was visiting the manor it might put the wind up him and force him to back off a little. Then again it could backfire and he could quite easily up his game once more and make a more aggressive attempt to get what he wanted.  
As unnerving as it was, there was just no telling what Nile was planning until he’d already put things in motion and by then...it was already too late.  
  
“My Lord, Premier Zackly’s carriage has just entered the grounds.”   
“Thank you Nanaba, we’re on our way.” Said Mike, nodding to the blonde maid before turning his attention to you. “Are you ready?”  
“If by that am I prepared to keep my mouth shut and let you do all the talking? Sure.”  
Mike snorted and shook his head, standing up from the sofa and making his way over to the door leading out of the sitting room.“Just try and stay calm, he will most likely question you at some point.”  
“Hmph, I’ll endure anything if it means bringing down Nile.” You growled, following him back through the dining hall and into the main entrance hall where Nanaba was waiting.  
Moving to stand beside Mike, you brushed down your dress and clasped your hands in front of you to try and squash the urge to fiddle with your wedding ring, quite an annoying habit you had picked up recently if you were being completely honest.  
After a few moments you saw the six members of the Military Police escort gather at the side of the carriage as the door opened, all of them snapping to attention at once when a tall grey haired man with steel rimmed glasses that gleamed in the sunlight, hiding his eyes dressed in a long brown greatcoat exited it.  
Swallowing hard you raised your head slightly as Levi led the man and three of the soldiers up the steps to the manor and through the main doors into the entrance hall.  
"Mike." Greeted the old man with a nod. "Due to the seriousness of your allegations we'll dispense with the pleasantries if you don't mind."  
"Not at all Premier." Nodded Mike.   
Zackly nodded and raised a withered grey eyebrow at you, silently scrutinizing you for a moment before turning his attention back to your husband. "Two guards will be present at the gates of the manor for the duration of this visit, I trust you have no objections?"  
"No Sir."  
"Premier would you like to follow me through to the sitting room?" Asked Nanaba, gesturing to the dining hall doors.   
Zackly nodded and walked off, closely followed by his escort as Nanaba led them away.  
"Are you alright?" Muttered Mike worriedly, placing a hand on the small of your back when he noticed you visibly tremble.  
"If you call shitting enough bricks to build you a new manor alright, then yeah I'm completely fine." You replied through gritted teeth.  
Mike raised his free hand to his face, clearing his throat and desperately trying to hide the smirk that was threatening to creep across his lips at your comment.  
"You'll be fine, just stay calm."  
"Easier said than done."  
Upon entering the sitting room, Nanaba gestured to the premier to sit down on one of the sofas, leaving two of the members of his escort to stand guard at the door while the other two stood behind him.  
Flicking a quick glance to their shouldered rifles as you and Mike took your seats, you felt an uncomfortable weight settle in your stomach at the thought that any of these armed soldiers could be secretly working with Nile.  
'Damnit f/n you're overthinking things!' Snapped a voice in your head. 'These particular soldiers are from Mitras, there's no way this guy would allow them anywhere near the manor given the allegations we've made.'  
"May I bring you any refreshments Premier?" Questioned Nanaba once, bringing your frantic mind back to the current situation.   
"Some water will suffice." He replied evenly, removing his greatcoat and neatly folding it before placing it down beside him. "It's a damned hot day."  
"My Lord, My Lady may I bring you anything?"  
"No thank you Nanaba." Answered Mike, while you simply shook your head.   
Once she had left the room, the premier looked straight at you, his hazel eyes boring into you and your husband with a worrying intensity.   
"So, shall we begin?" He inquired, raising a hand to the soldier on his right who immediately handed over a large file that he had been carrying under one arm. "You've both made some very serious allegations against the commander of the Military Police Nile Dok, allegations serious enough that with the evidence you have currently provided have warranted an immediate investigation."  
"Yes Sir." Nodded Mike calmly.   
"According to the list you provided, you have several people willing to testify to his persecution of them." Continued the premier, pausing when there was a knock at the door.   
The soldier standing guard opened it to reveal Nanaba stood rather cautiously holding a silver tray containing a full water jug and single glass, glancing over questioningly as to whether she was okay to enter.  
"Come in Nanaba." Said Mike, gesturing for her to approach when the older man nodded and turned his attention towards the file he was holding until she placed the tray down on the table and left, the soldier silently closing the door behind her.  
"However this would warrant sending soldiers into the Underground District beneath Stohess, are you certain that these witnesses are reliable?"  
"We've been given assurances by the person who provided us with that list that they are yes."   
"I see." Frowned Zackly, turning his focus onto you. "You say that Nile has been persecuting your parents for the past ten years, would you care to explain that in more detail?"  
"Yes Sir." You nodded nervously, clenching your fists and drawing a breath. "From what I've been told recently, Nile's had my uncle murdered as an act of revenge against a man he became...involved with."  
"When you say "involved" I take you mean in a romantic relationship?" He questioned bluntly.   
"Yes Sir."  
"Who was this man?"  
"Levi Ackerman Sir, he's Mike's head of household staff."  
"Where is this Levi Ackerman now?"   
"Most likely checking on our guests at the moment." Said Mike, placing a hand over yours when he caught you nervously thumbing your wedding ring out of the corner of his eye. "Do you wish to speak with him?"   
"Not at this moment, however I may wish to call him forward to give evidence should the investigation warrant a military tribunal."  
"Understood."  
"For now I want to discuss recent events." He continued, picking up the water jug and pouring some into the glass. "Mainly what happened on the night you were all at your parents villa in Trost, you claim that Nile confronted you and confessed to the murder of your uncle. Were there any other witnesses to this?"  
"Yes Levi was searching the grounds for me, he came across us talking and told me he heard everything."  
"What was it you and Nile were discussing?"  
Letting out a shaky breath you squeezed Mike's hand, the current questioning you were enduring made you feel like you were the one under investigation. Still you knew you had to do this if you were to stand any chance of ending the decade of terror that had plagued you and your family.   
"He was making snide remarks about how he attempted to force my father into giving him my hand in marriage." You said shakily, recalling the events of that terrible night. "He also informed me that he had found out where Levi was and gloated that he was going to kill him the way he killed my uncle."  
"How did you respond to this." Asked Zackly, picking up the glass of water and raising it to his lips.  
"I struck him across the face."   
The old man raised a withered grey eyebrow, taking a small sip of his water before focusing on you once more.  
"Did Levi Ackerman witness this too?"  
"Yes he revealed himself to Nile just after that happened."  
"Duly noted, now I wish to discuss the two murders that recently happened." Looking at the file again he placed the glass of water down and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "You knew the victims correct?"  
"Yes Sir, Petra Ral was employed here and the other was Auruo Bossard, a friend from my hometown of Trost."  
Nodding and humming at your confirmation, he returned to staring directly at you, silently encouraging you to continue.  
"Auruo came to the manor to accompany Petra back to his parents country estate to discuss a courtship meeting, however we believe that Nile hired thugs to murder them."  
"You say that Bossard turned up here bloodied and beaten, while the only thing of Miss Ral you found was her head?"  
"Yes Sir, that's correct." You choked, lowering your head and gritting your teeth.   
Allowing you a moment to compose yourself, the premier sat back in his seat and inhaled deeply before pressing on.  
"A note was found in Miss Ral's mouth, what did it say?"  
"It was another threat against Levi." You muttered, feeling tears sting your eyes. This was becoming far too much for you to handle, as desperately as you wanted to see Nile brought to account for all the atrocities he had committed, you weren't sure just how much more of this man's questioning you could withstand. "He once again confessed...no gloated about him being responsible for my uncle's death and said that he wouldn't be so kind towards Levi's new partner."  
"And who is Levi's new partner?"  
"Our stable boy, Eren Jaeger."  
"I think that will be all I need from you for now." Said Zackly, looking over to Mike and causing you to breathe a sigh of relief. "I wish to speak with Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger."  
"Sir, may I say suggest something?" You suddenly requested, regaining your nerve momentarily and earning you a wide eyed stare from your husband.   
"Yes?"  
"Our guests, Isabel Magnolia and Jan...I'm sorry I don't know his second name, they are also victims of Nile's persecution. I implore you to speak to them too, they can tell you other details that myself, Levi and Eren can't."  
"Very well." Hummed Zackly, pursing his bearded lips thoughtfully. "I shall require a few moments while I go over this file again, would you send for Mr Ackerman first?"  
"Of course." Nodded Mike, standing up and offering you a hand.  
Gingerly taking it, you allowed him to help you up and escort you out of the sitting room back into the dining hall.   
"Damnit all to hell!" You gasped the moment the door closed behind you, gripping your stomach as you felt it lurch uncomfortably and tried to fight back the urge to vomit.  
"It's alright." Said Mike softly, taking you into his arms and resting a hand against your head when you pressed it into his firm chest, trembling against him. "You did well."  
"I feel like I'm the one on fucking trial." You choked, gripping his jacket and screwing your eyes shut.  
"I know, but it will soon be over. I dare say he will have heard enough from you to be satisfied that everything matches up with the allegations in the file."  
"So what now?" You asked, raising your head to face him.  
"He'll speak to Levi and the others first, after that he should disclose details of how the investigation will progress and whether he thinks we have a strong enough case to bring charges against Nile at a tribunal."  
Lowering your head, you once more rested it against Mike's chest, desperately trying to calm your frayed nerves and praying to whatever gods may have existed that Levi, Eren and anyone else the premier decided to interview would be able to withstand his interrogation style questioning. 


	46. A Cunning Plan

Even though you weren’t the one enduring Premier Zackly’s harsh questioning anymore, the fact that you and Mike were asked to sit in as witnesses to make sure everything was above board and conducted on neutral terms still made you feel sick to your stomach.  
Jean, Connie, Nanaba and Mikasa were a little unnerved by what they were being asked, but seemed relatively calm under the pressure of what they were being asked. It probably helped that they were all relatively oblivious to what had happened in the Underground City, which meant that their questioning was short and gave the premier little to go on.  
Levi had remained practically unshakable, not even flinching despite the intimacy of the details about his past with Farlan and why Nile had wanted him killed.   
Eren however had been a completely different story.  
He had cracked under the pressure almost immediately and cried over the fact that he couldn’t tell the premier anything of significance about the night Nile had turned up at your parents villa.   
The small details that he was able to confidently speak about were little more than the rumors he had heard among the other servants at Hanji and Erwin’s manor the night of her birthday celebrations, which seemed to be brushed off and dismissed as mere gossip.  
It angered you greatly that Zackly kept pushing him for more information that wasn’t what he had already heard from you and Levi, had Mike and four armed Military Police soldiers not been present, you knew you most likely would’ve swung for the old man.  
  
“There will be no further questioning for you Mr Jaeger.” Sighed Zackly, waving a dismissive hand as he reached for his glass of water again.  
Your heart ached painfully in your chest watching the stable boy leave, desperately trying to hold back the tears that were filling his emerald eyes when he rushed from the room.  
“Is Miss Magnolia available for questioning?” He asked in what seemed to you like a rather bored tone.  
“She told me earlier she would be willing to speak with you..” You nodded, turning your attention back to him and trying to remain calm.   
“Send for her then.” Replied Zackly, placing his glass back down on the table.  
Nervously looking to Mike, you swallowed hard when he silently nodded, giving you confirmation to leave the room and ask Nanaba to inform Isabel that her presence was requested downstairs.   
Standing from your seat you made your way to the sitting room door, avoiding the stoney eyed gaze of the soldiers currently standing guard and opening it.  
Glancing into the dining hall, you saw Nanaba stood slightly to the left, a concerned frown gracing her features when she turned to look at you.  
“What is it My Lady?” She asked walking towards you.   
“Would you send Jan and Isabel down please?” You requested lowly.  
“My Lady are you sure that’s a good idea?” Replied Nanaba, her frown deepening with each word. “Miss Isabel is still not fully recovered from her injuries.”  
“I know she’s still not very steady on her feet, but she did agree to being questioned.”  
“Very well My Lady.”  
“Thank you.” You smiled weakly, closing the door and returning to your husband’s side. “Isabel and Jan will be here as soon as they can, I’m afraid they won’t be able to rush since she is still recovering from a beating at the hands of some thugs from the Underground City.”  
“Thugs you believe to have been hired by Nile or resident thugs?” Questioned Zackly curiously, raising on withered grey eyebrow.   
“Thugs I believe to have been hired by Nile.” You replied evenly. “Three of them came into her tavern while Levi and I were in the Underground City to retrieve the list now in your possession.”  
“Do you have proof that these thugs are working for Nile?”  
“Not solid no, but from what little Levi and Isabel have told me about that place it’s common for the resident thugs there to only carry knives...not guns.”  
Humming at your comment Zackly turned his attention back to the file for a moment before looking back to you, narrowing his hazel eyes.   
“If this investigation were to lead to a military tribunal, would your parents be willing to attend and speak out against Nile?”  
You swallowed hard at his questioning, although in all honesty you were forced to admit that he made a very good point.   
“After all, he has been “persecuting” them for the past decade.”  
Your jaw twitched at the emphasis he placed on the word “persecuting” however what really worried you was that somehow Nile would be able to get to them afterwards or even before if he got wind of what was happening, then what would they do?  
“I believe they would if their safety was guaranteed.” You answered evenly.   
“There are measures that can be put in place to ensure their location remains secret, however...”  
Unfortunately before he could finish his sentence, a knock on the door interrupted him.  
“Yes?” Asked Mike, looking towards the door.  
A split second later it slowly opened to reveal a redheaded woman being supported by a tall brown haired male.   
“Nanaba said you wanted to see me.” Said Isabel, wincing limping into the room while Jan kept an arm around her waist to steady her.  
“Isabel Magnolia I presume?” Asked Zackly.   
“Yeah...oh wow f/n you look amazing!” She squealed excitedly. “Do you think I could pull off a look like that?”  
“Take a seat Miss Magnolia.” Said Zackly sternly, making you wince. “Your chaperone will need to wait outside as I wish to question him separately.”  
Jan’s eyes widened visibly at the request, however after helping Isabel to take a seat on the sofa next to you, he silently retreated from the room.  
“Just focus on the questions the premier is going to ask you.” You advised worriedly.  
“Oh, yeah right. Sorry f/n.”  
“Now Miss Magnolia, what I’ve been told that you are the person responsible for providing this list of people willing to testify against Nile at a tribunal.” He stated, holding up a copy of the aforementioned item.  
“Yeah I am.” She nodded, turning her focus onto him and sitting up straight.  
“According to Mr Ackerman you’ve also been persecuted by Nile and recently attacked by thugs you believe to be working for him on the night he and Lady Zacharius acquired this list.”  
Isabel nodded but didn’t speak, swallowing hard at the intense stare being directed at her.  
“Tell me about what happened that night.”  
“Well I was working in The Black Unicorn tavern when f/n...I mean Lady Zacharius and Levi turned up, they were in quite a rush to get the list and leave.”  
“Why was that?”  
“I warned them beforehand that Nile had been sending people into the tavern looking for them, so I guess they were just being cautious.”  
“Did anyone turn up looking for them?”  
“Yeah, three guys came in and started asking questions...so after I gave them the list, Jan took them down into the cellar while I distracted them and helped them escape.”  
“I take it this Jan is your chaperone?”  
Wincing slightly when her ribs started to ache from her rigid posture, Isabel simply nodded and grunted in discomfort.  
“Continue in your own time Miss Magnolia.” Said Premier Zackly, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms.  
  
 _Entering the main bar area, Isabel painted on a false smile and folded her arms at the hooded man before her.  
“Back again? You really can’t stay away can you?” She giggled nonchalantly.  
“Cut the shit Isabel, all it takes is for you to put one toe out of line and Nile will gladly give me the orders to drag your scraggy little ass back up to the surface to face the gallows!”  
“Well he knows where I am, so why doesn’t he?” She taunted. “Oh no wait I remember the answer to that, because even though we’re in the Underground District, the taxes my humble tavern generates for the government helps line his pockets!”  
“Where’s Jan?” The hooded man snarled, clearly not impressed by her cockiness.  
“Bringing up some more stock from the cellar, he’ll be back in a moment.”  
Narrowing his eyes beneath his hood, the man picked up a metal tankard and banged it off the wooden bar top, before turned to face the rest of the tavern’s patrons.  
“Alright you lot listen in, I’m looking for two particular people that came in here around fifteen minutes ago.” He said, raising his voice and intently scanning the faces of each patron. “A man and a woman, they were both wearing hooded cloaks. The male answers to the name of Levi Ackerman, his female companion however we are not sure of, but she is wanted by the Military Police for questioning alluding to several crimes against their commander Nile Dok.”  
The patron’s remained stone faced and silent, none of them so much as twitching a muscle, much to the hooded man’s annoyance.  
“Anyone who can help us bring these two wanted criminals to justice will be handsomely rewarded.” He continued, hoping that someone would be brave enough to speak out and accept his lie. “Any crimes of soddomy and abnormality you may have been accused of will be pardoned, this is a cast iron guarantee from Nile Dok himself.”  
Once more he was met with only a defiant silence from the tavern’s patrons, but before he could speak again the main door leading into the tavern burst open and two more hooded men pushed their way inside.  
“Hey Boss, two people in hooded cloaks just came out of a building next door, we think it might be the two we’re looking for!”  
“Well what are you waiting for?” Shrieked the first hooded man. “Get aft-argh!”  
“Don’t let these three leave!” Yelled Isabel, grabbing a bottle from under the bar and bringing it down on the thug’s head, smashing it instantly and initiating a brawl as the other two hooded men were set upon by the patrons.  
_ _Tables, chairs and bodies were thrown around the small space in a flurry of colourful language with both sides of the brawl desperately trying to gain the upperhand.  
_ _Despite the fact the thugs were gravely outnumbered, they were fortunate enough to be armed with knives.  
_ _Swinging them wildly they slashed through the clothing and flesh of anyone brave enough to try and tackle them, causing serious injury and even claiming lives along the way.  
_ _“Isabel get out of here!” Yelled one of the patrons, grabbing the nearest thug and giving his arm a violent twist, causing him to cry out and drop his weapon. “We’ve got this! Find Jan and get to safety!”  
_ _Hesitating slightly, Isabel looked around the tavern at the destruction and bloodshed that was happening before her eyes.  
_ _As much as she wanted to stay and fight with them, she knew that there would likely be more thugs hanging around waiting to pounce if given the opportunity.  
_ _Furthermore if you and Levi didn’t make it out alive and the list fell into Nile’s hands, she would need to flee anyway as the first place he would look for her would be here at the tavern.  
_ _“Go!” Yelled the patron again, bringing his other arm around and landing a powerful punch on his opponent's face, breaking his nose with a sickening crack and bloodying his knuckles in the process.  
_ _With a heavy heart, Isabel fought back tears and dashed through to the back of the tavern, slamming the door that separated the living quarters from the bar area closed behind her and barring it with a large wooden beam.  
_ _Not daring to look back as the noise from the front of the tavern reached fever pitch, she quickly pushed back the chair from the trapdoor and pulled it open, disappearing through it and making her escape._

Your eyes widened upon hearing the events that took place after you and Levi fled the tavern, you’d heard the lead thug asking questions about yours and Levi’s whereabouts and suspected it would lead to a fight. However hearing just how bad the situation was really drove it home to you about the danger everyone was currently in.  
“I’m sorry, my memory starts to get a little hazy after that.” Muttered Isabel, pouting and folding her arms, clearly annoyed that she couldn’t be of more use.  
“Just tell me what you can remember Miss Magnolia.” Said Premier Zackly evenly, watching her over the top of his glasses.  
You couldn’t help but frown slightly at the hint of expression currently occupying his wrinkled face, to you he seemed more than interested in hearing about what had happened...was he actually enjoying hearing about the blood of innocent people being spilled?  
‘You sick bastard!’ Growled a voice in the back of your mind as you bit your tongue to prevent yourself from voicing your opinion. ‘I bet you’re probably the type to get off on torturing people for information too aren’t you?’  
Isabel nodded and once again drew a deep breath before continuing…  
 __  
After managing to escape The Black Unicorn through the cellar and out into the abandoned house next to it via the crawl space beneath the tavern, Isabel quietly emerged into the almost deserted street and looked around.  
Narrowing her eyes suspiciously upon spotting four cloaked men walking towards the eleventh stairway, she decided to follow them and see where they were heading to.  
Surely she had managed to buy you and Levi enough time to escape and at least be at the top of the path overlooking the city by now? Although there was no guarantee of this and if the two of you had indeed ran into trouble, then Nile would probably have already placed you under arrest and have the list.  
Fearing the worst she looked around again and found two discarded bottles, maybe she could use them as a form of distraction or even a weapon? It was worth a shot in any case.  
Picking them up, she cautiously began to follow the four cloaked men through the street, being mindful to stay a safe distance behind them until two more cloaked figures came into view and the four men she had been tailing stopped and appeared to reach into their cloaks.  
“Leaving so soon?” Challenged one of the men, causing Isabel to halt in her tracks. "I was hoping you would stay a while."  
Her dark green eyes widened in horror when he raised an arm...was he brandishing a gun?  
"Throw away any weapons you're carrying, walk towards us slowly and we won't need to shoot you." He continued. "You two have proved most entertaining tonight, however the games are now over and it's time for you to surrender."  
“Damnit, I only have two bottles and there are four of them!” Whispered Isabel to herself, desperately looking around for something else to use as a weapon and spying a large plank of wood about the length of her arm.  
"I won't tell you again!" Snarled the lead thug, the sound of metal clicking into place as he spoke, confirming Isabel’s theory that he did indeed have a firearm. "Throw away any weapons you have on your person and walk towards us slowly!"  
Picking up the piece of wood and tucking it under her arm, she gripped the neck of each of the bottles she was carrying and rushed up behind the thugs.  
Smashing them over their heads, she let go as the glass shattered and brought them to their knees, reaching for the plank of wood and wincing slightly as the roughened item dug into her skin, she swung it upwards in a wide arc.  
"What the?" Asked the lead thug, spinning around to see what was going on and finding himself being smacked in the face with the makeshift weapon.  
"Get out of here now!" Yelled Isabel, spotting you and Levi stood froze to the spot watching events before you unfold. "Don't just stand there go!"

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember anything after that.” She said lowly, looking at the floor. “Between that moment and waking up here...my mind just goes blank.”  
“I see.” Hummed Zackly, the gnarled fingers of his right hand stroking through his thick grey beard. “Very well, I will now speak to your chaperone.”  
Nodding towards the soldier at the door, he indicated to him that he was to open the door and allowed Jan in.  
“Jan could you ask Nanaba to take Isabel back to her room please.” You asked softly. “The premier wishes to ask you some questions.”  
Jan nodded nervously and turned towards the door.  
“Nanaba, Isabel is finished in here, will you take her back upstairs to rest please?”  
“Of course.” Came the reply as the blonde maid stepped into the room.   
“You did well Isabel.” You smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Try not to worry too much about not being able to remember everything.”  
“If your memory does happen to come back I will expect to hear about it.” Interrupted Zackly firmly.   
“Yeah...yeah of course.” Nodded Isabel, turning her gaze to Nanaba when she stopped next to her and reached down, wrapping an arm around her waist to help her stand up.  
Wincing slightly at the stiffness in her legs when she rose, Isabel took a moment to regain her balance before allowing Nanaba to slowly lead her from the room.  
“You are a friend of Miss Magnolia from the Underground City?” Questioned Zackly, briefly glancing down at the document in his lap.  
“Yes Sir, we ran a tavern called The Black Unicorn.”  
“I wish to hear your version of events, starting from when you helped Lady Zacharius and Mr Ackerman escape the tavern.”  
“Yes Sir.” Nodded Jan nervously, swallowing hard as he cast his mind back to that terrible night…  
  
 _Hastily putting the metal grille back over the entrance of the crawl space once Levi had entered, Jan was startled by the sound of glass breaking above him, quickly followed by loud shouts and footsteps pounding on the floorboards above his head.  
“Don’t let these three leave!”  
“Shit!” He cursed, quickly screwing the bolts back into place to secure the grille before searching the cellar for a weapon.  
There was no way he was risking waiting until he could access the area above and grab his rifle from underneath the bar, so he was going to need to improvise as best he could.   
Eventually he found a large metal bar with a pointed edge that he mainly used for prying open crates when he needed more stock and picked it up, gripping it tightly and making his way back towards the trapdoor.   
However just before he reached it another voice calling out, this time that of a male stopped him in his tracks.  
“Isabel get out of here! We’ve got this! Find Jan and get to safety! Go!”  
Looking up through the cracks in the wooden boards, the tall male’s eyes widened when a knife clattered to the floor, followed a moment later by the sound of running feet heading in the direction of the back room.  
Frowning thoughtfully, Jan was torn over whether he should wait for Isabel and then make his escape through the grille and meet Isabel in the next building or stay and fight to help buy her some more time to escape.  
This question was soon answered for him when the trapdoor leading into the cellar was flung open and rapid footsteps descended the ladder before slamming it closed a moment later.  
Ducking back behind one of the larger crates, Jan narrowed his eyes and held his breath, watching carefully as a redheaded woman came into view and made a dash for the metal grille.  
‘Okay good, she’s safe.” He mused internally, smiling with relief as she unscrewed the grille and pulled it away from the crawlspace entrance before disappearing into it.  
Once he was sure she had gone, he emerged from his hiding place and rushed over to the ladder leading back up to the main living quarters of the tavern and hastily climbed it._  
  
“So you saw Miss Magnolia escape and then went back up into the main building?”   
“Yes Sir.” Nodded Jan. “Isabel had barred the door separating the living quarters from the bar area, by the time I went back through the fighting had stopped.”  
“So what happened next?” Questioned Zackly, keen to continue while you and Mike silently looked on.  
“I tended to the wounded patrons and asked them to deal with the dead while I retrieved my rifle went to look for Isabel, I wasn’t prepared to take any chances since the thugs that came in looking for f/n...sorry...Lady Zacharius and Mr Ackerman were armed with knives.”  
“So after you had secured the tavern and retrieved your weapon, what did you do next?”  
“I made my way back out into the city to try and find Isabel, I had a feeling she would’ve tried to head up the guard post to make sure Lady Zacharius and Mr Ackerman had successfully made it out...so that’s where I went.”  
 __  
Having navigated his way through the deserted streets towards the eleventh stairway where he was sure you and Levi would most likely have gone, Jan suddenly skidded to a halt when he heard glass smashing and a female voice screaming at someone just ahead of him.  
"Get out of here now! Don’t just stand there, go!”   
“Isabel?” He gasped worriedly, gripping his rifle tighter and running towards the source of the noise.  
Finally reached the cause of the commotion, he spotted Isabel swinging a heavy plank of wood at the thugs, catching one of four thugs off guard as he clumsily levelled his gun at her.  
He couldn’t help but notice that the man’s hands were not as steady as they should've been and he was struggling to aim straight, why was that?  
While the other three thugs accompanying him seemed to be out of action, three hunched over gripping their heads and the other routed to the spot unsure of what to do next, Jan looked on as Isabel charged forward and rammed the piece of wood into the seemingly dumbfounded thug’s stomach, sending him tottering backwards a few steps before swinging it back around to launch another attack.  
Unfortunately for Isabel, the intended target managed to dodge and the lead thug, having now recovered from whatever she had done to him, grabbed her weapon, ripping it from her grasp and throwing it aside.  
Crying out in pain as the sharp wood cut the skin of her hands, she balled her hands up into fists and tried to charge him, only for the other thug still on his feet to grab her by her hair and throw her across the street.  
Hitting the ground hard and rolling across the floor with a series of grunts and groans before finally coming to a halt in a puddle of muddy water, she shook her head and looked up with large frightened dark green eyes as all four men surrounded and proceeded to rain down a barrage of punches and kicks upon her.  
Gritting his teeth angrily, Jan shouldered his rifle and flicked the safety off, taking careful aim at the group and firing off two shots one after the other.  
The bullets found their marks in the skulls of the thugs nearest him, killing them instantly and causing the other two to halt their attack with immediate effect.  
“Get away from her!” Snarled Jan, slowly walking forward and cocking his weapon again.   
The two remaining thugs raised their hands to the ceiling.  
“Do you have weapons?”   
The two hooded men nodded, slowly reaching into their cloaks and pulling out a small pistol each, however neither dared aim at Jan.   
By the time they had levelled them at him and released the safety, he could probably have put a bullet in their brains and finished the job...no it was smarter if they did as they were asked since he clearly had the upper hand here.  
Throwing their weapons towards him, they returned their hands to their original position above their heads and awaited further instructions, not daring to utter a single word or even breathe loudly.  
"Leave!” Snarled Jan, gesturing towards the path leading up to the eleventh stairway. “Now, before I change my mind!”  
Nodding and cautiously lowering their arms, the two remaining thugs fled the scene.

“So those two gunshots Levi and I heard.” You muttered, unable to hide your disbelief. “That was you?”  
“After they left I took Isabel back to The Black Unicorn, I tended to her wounds as best I could.” Explained Jan, sparing you a brief nod to answer your question before looking back to Premier Zackly. “I knew staying in the Underground City was no longer an option given how filthy the place is, but I couldn’t take her to the Stohess District hospital for treatment in case Nile found out we’d returned to the surface and decided to come after us.”  
“So you came here instead?”  
“Yes Sir. I gathered my medical supplies and our citizenship papers then made my way up into Stohess District at dawn, there I managed to borrow a horse and cart from a merchant friend and made my way here.”  
“I’ve heard enough.” Said Zackly evenly, closing the file and handing it back to one of the soldiers behind him. “You may leave.”  
“Thank you Sir.” Nodded Jan, quickly standing up and making his way out of the room.  
“Based on what have I have heard today, I have decided to appoint an armed guard here while we investigate these allegations.” Stated the premier, standing from his seat and reaching for his greatcoat before turning his attention back to you and Mike as you also stood up. “I have business to conduct in Stohess this evening so I will arrange for a squad of Military Police soldiers to be sent here tomorrow morning.”  
“Thank you Sir, we appreciate that.” Nodded Mike, gesturing for the old man and his escorts to exit the sitting room first, however it seemed that Zackly had other ideas.  
“Guards, leave us.” He commanded sternly.  
Saluting almost immediately, the four armed soldiers filed out of the room, closing the door behind them and leaving the three of you alone together.  
“Although Nile will not be made aware of an investigation taking place into these accusations, he will need to be told that the armed presence is stationed here due to the murders of Mr Bossard and Miss Ral.” Began the premier, fixing you and your husband with an unnervingly calm stare and lowering his voice so that the guards outside the door would not hear him. “Which means he will be required to visit and check that nothing else untoward is happening, in which case I must ask you to remain calm and not provoke a reaction from him.”  
“Understood.” Nodded Mike, raising his head and inhaling deeply.  
“Then our business here is concluded.” Said Zackly, once again speaking normally and making his way over towards the door.  
Feeling somewhat confused by the current situation, you decided it was probably for the best to act oblivious and ask your husband his opinion once the premier had left the manor.   
Something about what the old man had just said didn’t sit right with you...why was he deliberately leading Nile into coming to the manor? Was he trying to put you all in danger?  
Exiting the sitting room and meeting the armed escort in the dining hall, you remained by Mike’s side as he led the premier back to the entrance hall where Levi was waiting to let them out.  
“You shall know the results of the investigation in due course.” Said Zackly, looking at Mike over the top of his glasses and raising his eyebrows, to which your husband silently nodded.  
Turning on his heels, Zackly and his escorts left the manor, closely followed by Levi.  
“I’m not comfortable with this Mike.” You said worriedly, turning to look at the tall blonde male. “What the hell is that old man thinking by saying that Nile will be dropping by here to check up on our armed guard? Is he a few soldiers short of a regiment or what?”  
Sighing deeply, Mike lowered his head and walked towards the stairs, stopping just before ascending them and gripping the banister rail.  
"Do you trust me f/n?"  
"What? Of course I do!" You scoffed. "It's that crackpot old man I'm having doubts about."  
“Come to my study after you’ve gotten changed.” He said quietly, an underlying tone of what you were sure was anguish laced into his voice. “I’ll explain everything.”  
Opening your mouth to speak and question him further, you were unable to do so when Mike headed up the stairs and averted his gaze, leaving you stood alone and confused in the main entrance hall.  
  
After seeing Premier Zackly's carriage out of the grounds, Levi locked the gate and cast a steely gaze over the immediate area.  
Narrowing his eyes as the loud clip clop of horses hooves and rattle of the carriages wheels started to grow faint the further away it got, he slowly turned away and walked up the gravel path leading back to the manor.  
However instead of heading back inside through the main entrance, he made his way to the left and round to the stable yard to carry out his daily inspection of Eren's work. Just because each and every member of staff had been questioned under close scrutiny by Premier Zackly didn't mean that it was a excuse for letting standards slip.  
Upon reaching the row of stalls, he halted and furrowed his brows when Eren was nowhere to be found.  
"Oi Brat, you better not be slacking off!" Called the raven haired male, earning only a snort from one of the horses as a response.  
Clicking his tongue thoughtfully, he walked past the stalls and looked towards the storage shed.  
"Tch, where the hell is that brat?" He muttered to himself, furrowing his brows when he heard a noise coming from behind the simple concrete building.  
Curiously walking around it, he soon discovered the source of what he had just heard.  
There, sat with his legs drawn up to his chest and his face buried in his knees was Eren, apparently sobbing if his shaking shoulders were anything to go by.  
"Hey, you okay or what?" Asked Levi softly, ruffling the stable boys messy brown tresses.  
Slowly raising his head and sniffing, watering emerald eyes blinking slowly up at the older male, Eren shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Levi." He choked. "I'm useless, I couldn't tell the premier anything worthwhile."  
Shaking his head, Levi reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pristine white cloth, holding it out awkwardly.  
"Are f/n and the master mad at me?"  
"Tch, of course they're not you stupid brat!" Scoffed Levi when Eren took the cloth from him and noisily blew his nose. "You can't tell someone something you don't know."  
"I feel like I've let them down."  
"Well you haven't and they know that, so calm down and trust in Mike's judgement of the situation."  
"Do...do you think Nile will ever be stopped?" Asked Eren cautiously, meeting Levi's gaze.  
Unfortunately the raven haired male didn't have an answer to that particular question.  
He'd endured Nile's persecution for nearly two decades, ever since he had made that fateful journey up to the surface when he had met Farlan.  
Did he regret it? No, he did not.  
Would he have changed things if he could? Perhaps, but who could say...  
"Since he's now finally under investigation for his crimes...all we can do is hope."  
  
Having gotten changed back into your normal clothes, you dismissed Nanaba once she had assisted you and set about untangling the elaborate bun she had styled your hair into.  
Wincing as your fingers caught in the curls, you straightened out your h/l h/c tresses and threw them back into a single low ponytail before making your way to Mike's study.  
A frown spread across your features as you walked, your mind frantically trying to figure out why he was suddenly being so cagey around you.  
It struck you as slightly odd that he had asked you if you trusted him, especially since you'd recently confessed that you had fallen in love with him...sure the timing was awkward and couldn't have been more wrong, but the confession was genuine all the same.  
Furrowing your brows you pursed your lips thoughtfully, what exactly was he up to?   
You already knew Mike was clever when it came to tactical planning and code breaking, but as much as you tried to think about everything that had been discussed with Premier Zackly that afternoon, nothing was coming to mind that could explain why he was suddenly being so evasive...except for one thing.  
Drawing a deep breath as you reached his study, you slowly raised one fist, hesitating slightly before knocking on the solid wooden door and waiting for a response.  
"Yes?"  
Swallowing hard, you cautiously pushed it open and looked towards the desk, seeing Mike sat leaning back in his chair.  
His arms were folded across his chest while his head was tilted back and his gaze appeared to be on the ceiling.  
"So...are you going to explain to me why you needed to reaffirm that I trust you?"  
Bringing his head forward, Mike fixed you with an intense stare for a few moments before nodding and silently gesturing for you to take a seat on the opposite side of his desk.  
Entering the study, you closed the door behind you and walked towards him, feeling slightly unnerved by the way he continued to watch you as you moved to sit in the leather chair across from him, leaving only the desk to separate you.  
"F/n..." He began, sighing deeply before speaking again. "Why do you think Premier Zackly ordered his escort squad to leave the room?"  
You visibly tensed at the odd question, however something about it suddenly made sense in your mind.  
"He didn't want them to know what he was going to say."  
"Exactly." Nodded your husband, leaning forward and unfolding his arms. "He clearly doesn't trust them, so that says to me that he thinks Nile may have placed spies among the ranks and is taking extra precautions not to arouse suspicion."  
"Huh, turns out I was wrong about the old man having a screw loose then."  
"Remember when he said he didn't want us to provoke Nile...I believe it was a double bluff and that's exactly what he wants us to do."  
"What?" You gasped, e/c eyes widening in shock. "Okay I take it back, the old bastard's definitely senile!"  
"No, I believe I know his reasons for this."  
A humorless laugh broke forth from your lips, conveying the fact that you remained thoroughly unconvinced that the premier was of sound mind and capable of still doing his appointed job.  
"He wants to try and extract a confession from Nile himself in the presence of people who aren't directly involved in the investigation like we are."  
"Sorry you've lost me." You answered, shaking your head in confusion.  
Pausing a moment and pursing his lips, Mike pondered over how best to explain his theory.  
"Zackly seems to have caught on to the fact that Nile enjoys reminding you and your family of the power he holds over you, he almost uses it as a weapon to make sure that you don't step out of line and are always in fear of what he might do next."  
"Okay that part I understand." You growled lowly, a simmering anger starting make itself known in your tone of voice.  
"If when Nile shows up here to..."check that the armed guard are doing their job properly" he should happen to see either you or Levi..."  
"Then Zackly believes that Nile will get cocky and start throwing his weight around." You concluded.  
"Exactly." Nodded Mike. "He wants to make that happen but with the armed guards in ear shot, if someone who isn't directly linked to you but is aware of the allegations hears him threatening you..."  
"Then they can instantly swoop in, arrest him and he'll have no hope of escaping charges when he faces a military tribunal...shit that's brilliant!"  
Unfortunately your husband didn't share your enthusiasm for this little plan.  
"It's not that simple f/n." He said sternly, instantly wiping the happy grin from your face. "The reason I asked you if you trusted me is because...he wants to use you as bait!"


	47. Enemy At The Gates

True to his word, Premier Zackly arranged for an armed Military Police presence to be stationed at Mike’s manor while an investigation into the allegations made against Nile was conducted.   
Although you were relieved that they had promptly arrived the day after as promised, you couldn’t help but feel slightly miffed at their casual attitude towards their work...especially when one of them had the nerve to make suggestive comments towards you about the fact you enjoyed helping Eren exercise the horses.  
After asking if you “rode your husband the way you rode a horse” you had chased the unfortunate soldier around the stable yard with a shovel full of fresh dung while shouting some extremely colourful insults at him, much to Eren’s amusement.   
However what annoyed you the most was the way they would stare down their noses at the other servants, especially during meal times.   
While you and Mike dined alone together in the main hall as was the usual ritual, the Military Police would wait and join the rest of the household staff in the servants quarters, but if what Mikasa had told you when you managed to find a brief moment to speak to her in an evening before joining Eren and Levi for a few games of cards was anything to go by, she was not impressed with their manners.  
They were greedy, messy and quite frankly, Mikasa was just about ready to chop them up and bake them into a pie after the amount of times they complained about their portion sizes.  
Thankfully there were one of two of their number that showed a little respect towards you and the other residents of the manor, one being a newly promoted squad leader who had been assigned to watch over proceedings for the duration of their assignment.  
Of course his comrades were keen to try his patience, however you had to admire the fact that he remained calm and stood his ground.   
In a way it almost made you have a little faith in the corrupt regiment...almost being the key word.  
  
Once again you found yourself in formal attire, much to your annoyance.   
However it was a necessity since Nile was going to be paying a visit to check on the assigned Military Police squad and make sure they were doing their job properly, although you knew full well the vile commander would be treating it as an excuse to get a feel for the manor and use it as an opportunity to stir up trouble.  
“My Lady?” Questioned Nanaba worriedly, her brows furrowing when she noticed you slowly clenching your fists while directing an angry scowl at your reflection in the full length mirror of the master bedroom’s wardrobe door.  
“My Lady?”  
A low growl rumbled in the pit of your throat as your upper lips slowly curled upwards to reveal your teeth, e/c eyes narrowing dangerously to slits.  
“MY LADY!”  
“Huh?” You blinked rapidly and shook your head, instantly bringing yourself back to the present and turning to face the blonde maid.  
“Are you alright My Lady?” She asked worriedly, flicking a glance down towards your still clenched fists and widening her icy blue eyes upon noticing a small speck of crimson blood where you had dug your fingernails into your palms.  
“Sorry Nanaba.” You muttered feebly, watching her gently uncurl the fingers of your left hand and examine it. “I was miles away.”   
“I know you’re uncomfortable about Commander Dok coming here today, but unfortunately it is necessary.” She answered gently, releasing your hand and walking towards the door leading to the en suite bathroom, gesturing for you to follow. “He is the commander of the Military Police after all.”  
“Yeah I know.” You shrugged, moving to stand in the doorway as she ran the taps of the sink and picked up a plain white wash cloth, running it under the lukewarm water before wringing it out and once more approaching you. “It’s not him trying anything that we have to worry about though is it? It’s me controlling my temper.”  
Nanaba frowned and took your left hand, gently wiping the small specks of blood from your palm before doing the same to your right.  
“I know you’re worried My Lady, but I assure you Lord Mike won’t allow you to be left alone with him for too long given the history between him and your family.”  
“Yeah but what about Mike being alone with him?” You scoffed, turning around once she had finished her task and making your way over to the bed, taking a seat so she could sort your hair. “You’ve not seen how vindictive Nile can be, Mike’s admitted he’s not much of a fighter and that bastard isn’t afraid to use violence to get what he wants.”  
Any other time Nanaba would’ve audibly gasped and tutted in disapproval at your language, but understanding your frustration and worry for the current situation, she simply ignored it.  
“I’m sure Lord Mike can handle himself if the occasion calls for it.” She nodded reassuringly, moving to stand behind you and running her hands through your h/l h/c tresses while deciding on a suitable style.  
You had already insisted on a tightly bound updo, deciding to take no chances incase Nile decided to try his luck with you again, the rest was up to Nanaba to decide what she thought would look best.  
As for your attire, you had opted for a simple yet elegant floor length long sleeved black chiffon gown that didn’t restrict your movement, yet was tight enough to make grabbing it difficult. You had also insisted on keeping your riding boots on should you need to make a run for it, something which Nanaba strongly disapproved of but was willing to accept.   
“What time is he arriving?”  
“A little after lunch My Lady.”   
Clicking your tongue thoughtfully you nodded and sighed, desperately forcing your mind to focus on what lay ahead as Nanaba gently reach around and cupped a hand under your chin, tilting your head back and starting to get to work on your hair.  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Questioned Levi, folding his arms and directing a cold glare towards the tall blonde male stood beside him as they watched the Military Police soldiers continue to patrol along the wrought iron fence separating the grounds of the manor from the rest of the open countryside.  
“Yes.” Replied Mike evenly, not taking his gaze away from the window. “I told you before, I will not allow Nile to harm anyone else under this roof. Unfortunately we don’t have a choice about him coming here, but I can and will make sure he is not allowed to wander around of his own accord. I trust the Military Police will do their jobs while he is present.”  
Levi huffed and rolled his eyes, raising an eyebrow as he noticed Eren make his way along the veranda carrying a large wooden crate of apples, closely followed by a rather excited redheaded female.  
“I see Isabel is making a good recovery.”  
“Yeah, that brat seems to be back to her normal self now.”  
Mike nodded and inhaled deeply, folding his arms and raising his head slightly.  
“Where is Jan?”   
“In his room last time I checked.”  
“Alright, make sure he and Isabel are safely hidden away in the old drawing room on the third floor before Nile arrives.”  
Levi nodded and narrowed his eyes.   
While he trusted Mike implicitly, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen. This was Nile they were talking about...that man never missed an opportunity to stick the knife in and give it a violent twist whenever the mood suited him.  
A knock on the door soon broke the awkward silence that had descended over the two men, drawing their attention immediately.  
“Yes?” Called Mike.  
Good Morning Lord Zacharius.” Said a stiffly postured young male with a mop of ebony hair that resembled a bowl cut as the door to the study slowly swung open, his narrow grey eyes focusing intently on Mike. “I’ve brought you a copy of the twelve hourly report, I shall of course be giving a copy to Commander Dok as well when he arrives.”   
Levi’s jaw twitched at the very mention of that name and watched the nervous soldier with a rather intense glare.  
“Thank you Marlow.” Nodded Mike taking the papers from him.   
“There is no suspicious activity to report today My Lord.”  
“Tch, would your lot even know if there was?” Scoffed Levi. “All you seem to be good for is making a mess and moaning about how uncomfortable your sleeping quarters are.”  
Marlow visibly flinched at the raven haired male’s words and kept his attention on Mike.   
“Will that be all?” Asked your husband, walking over to his desk and taking a seat.   
“Yes My Lord.”   
Raising an eyebrow, Levi watched the Military Police soldier make a hasty retreat, closing the door behind him.  
“I know you don’t like them being here Levi, but please try and show some restraint.” However a small chuckle escaped his lips despite his best efforts to stop it. “Although it has become a lot clearer to me now where f/n gets her attitude from, I can’t deny I’m not amused by how much she takes after you.”  
“I was a big influence in her life.” He shrugged nonchalantly.  
“Hopefully you still will be for many years to come.”  
“We’ll see.”  
  
“All done My Lady.” Said Nanaba, running her hands over your scalp to smooth out a few tiny bumps and tidy your hair.  
You hummed thoughtfully and felt your head, frowning as you felt the large bunched up braid that the h/l h/c strands had been pulled back into and pinned at the base of your skull. It was functional but formal and fortunately should Nile try and grab it, he would need to be within very close range to do so.   
“Thank you Nanaba, this will do nicely.” You nodded, removing your wedding ring and picking up a pair of elbow length chiffon gloves that matched your dress.   
Slipping them on, you then retrieved your wedding ring and did the same, momentarily fiddling with the silver object for a few seconds before pushing yourself up from the bed and making your way over to the door to leave.  
“I’m going outside for some air, I’ll be on the veranda if anyone wants me.”  
“Yes My Lady.” Said Nanaba evenly, watching you exit the room before following and closing the door behind her with a concerned frown as you disappeared down the stairs before going about her daily duties.  
  
Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs you sighed thoughtfully and looked around the deserted entrance foyer.  
Jean and Connie would most likely be off somewhere cleaning, Levi would be with Mike in his study, Mikasa would of course be in the kitchen preparing lunch and Eren would be cleaning out the horses.   
You weren’t entirely sure where Jan and Isabel were, although you had a strong feeling that now she was able to walk around unaided, Isabel would most likely have nagged Eren into showing her the stables.  
A small smile spread across your face upon remembering how much the young redhead had begged and pleaded the with the stable boy to show him the eight horses Mike currently owned, if she stayed on at the manor much longer you were probably going to have competition over who got to help Eren exercise them.   
Not that you minded of course, it would be amusing to be able to race around the grounds with an opponent other than Eren.  
Just as you were about to make your way across the entrance foyer towards the large double doors leading to the dining hall, you became aware of someone hastily descending the stairs behind you.  
Turning around you looked up to be greeted by a young ebony haired male in a Military Police uniform.  
“Ah Lady Zacharius!” He gasped, stopping at the bottom of the stairs and standing to attention before bowing his head. “Good Morning!”  
“Hello...Marlow isn’t it?” You questioned, furrowing your brows.   
“Yes My Lady, Squad Leader Marlow Freudenberg.”   
You nodded and afforded him a small smile, noticing the bright red flush of his cheeks standing out clearly against the pale skin of his face.  
“I’m assuming you just came from my husband’s study and that Levi was present?”  
Marlow blinked rapidly before quickly regaining his composure.   
“Yes My Lady, how did you…”  
“I’ve seen that expression on the faces of the servants many times since coming here.” You giggled.   
“Ah.”  
“I take it everything is in order for Commander Dok’s visit?”  
“Yes My Lady.”  
The smile slowly started to fade from your face, being replaced by a rather distasteful scowl.  
“Please be assured that should he indeed have any...shall we say, none military associates with him, they will not get very far with regards infiltrating the grounds.” Said Marlow quickly, taking note of the way your mood suddenly changed.  
“I’m sure your men will be up to the task.” You shrugged nonchalantly, a sly smirk creeping onto your lips a few seconds later. “If not I’m sure you can remind them that I’m perfectly capable of putting them in their place should they decide to slack off!”  
“Of course My Lady, please excuse me I have a report to write up.”  
You nodded and watched him retreat towards the back of the entrance hall where the door built into the stairs led down into the servants quarters and disappeared through it with all haste, causing your smirk to widen marginally.  
You bore now ill feeling towards the newly promoted squad leader, he was a decent young man in your honest opinion. However winding up the Military Police was fast becoming your new favourite hobby, especially when you were dressed in casual attire and lounging around on the fountain with your arms tucked behind your head and one leg swinging down over the side. The disapproving mumbles and head shaking amused you to no end, in fact you rather relished the idea of having a bad reputation within the aristocracy considering how much you hated it.  
Making your way over to the large double doors leading to the dining hall, you opened the one on your right and entered the spacious area, pursing your lips thoughtfully at the emptiness that greeted you.   
Shrugging it off you walked across the polished wooden floor towards the doors leading to the veranda and made your way outside, stopping in front of the stone balustrade and folding your arms as you surveyed your surroundings.  
Narrowing your eyes you raised your head and looked towards the wrought iron fence, your upper lip once again curling upwards into a sneer.   
You knew all too well that Nile’s spies would be observing everything that was happening at the manor day and night while reporting back to him, but now that the investigation into his murderous actions was underway, it would only be a matter of time before the net began to close in…and you were determined to make sure that everyone involved in the twisted commander’s scheme was caught in it.  
  
As the afternoon sun beat down from the clear sky above, a small Military Police assigned carriage made its way down one of the many country roads of Wall Sina’s interior.  
The only sounds to be heard were the gently clip clop of the horses hooves and the grinding of the wooden wheels off the dusty track.  
Inside, Nile Dok sat leaning back in the red velvet cushioned seat and folded his arms.   
His cruel hazel eyes scanned the view from the carriage window, his stubble lined lips curling into a sneer as the convoy passed by a small farm where the occupants were busy tending to a horse and cart that was no doubt being prepared to take grain to one of the nearby villages so it could be ground and baked into bread.  
“Commoners!” He scoffed, rolling his eyes and turning to look at the empty seat in front of him.   
The idea that not everyone behind Wall Sina was a member of the aristocracy annoyed him to no end, sure servants were a necessity for those wealthy enough to be able to afford a large manor with a few acres of land, but where the working class were concerned, he firmly believed they did not belong here incase they started to get ideas above their station.  
Having them work as farmhands and servants he could just about tolerate, however setting up on their own and marrying into the aristocracy was something he deemed unacceptable. Nobility was something you had to be born into as far as he was concerned.  
He laughed humorlessly at the irony of his own thoughts as the carriage continued its journey, it was rather amusing to him now that a few months ago he was willing to forgo that belief and marry a commoner...although that situation would’ve been different.  
He wouldn’t be marrying you for love, it would’ve simply been a convenient means of tightening his stranglehold over your family...keeping you as a possession to dangle over them as a rather satisfying threat should they fail to fall in line as it were.   
However that plan had failed and now your parents had disappeared from Wall Rose completely it seemed, which annoyed him even more since he was now so close to achieving his ultimate goal of finally getting his hands on Levi.   
Still, he had a few ideas of how to get you to finally reveal your parents location and even possibly coax his target into surrendering…all he had to do was use his wit to fan the flames of your volatile temper and you would willingly walk straight into his trap.   
“Commander, we’ve arrived at the Zacharius Manor.” Called a voice from the front of the carriage, cutting through his thoughts and bringing him back to reality.  
“Very well.” He replied, turning to look out of the window to his left and narrowing his eyes at the large building tucked safely away behind the black wrought iron fence…  
  
Levi looked out of the window of the third floor drawing room where he had been told to hide Isabel and Jan, his cold grey eyes narrowing in disgust as Nile’s convoy was granted entrance to the grounds of the manor.  
“I wish you’d let us help Bro.” Protested Isabel from somewhere behind him.   
“No, you’re still not fully recovered. It’s best you stay up here.”  
“You honestly believe Nile’s thugs will try and infiltrate the manor while he is here?” Questioned Jan worriedly, moving to stand next to the raven haired male.  
“Tch, I wouldn’t put it past him. Which is why you two are to remain here and keep the door locked until I return.”  
Isabel huffed in annoyance and kicked her heels off the large wooden storage crate she was currently sitting on, folding her arms and pouting rather petulantly.  
“It’s for your own damned good Brat!”   
“What about you though?”  
“I can handle Nile.” Answered Levi evenly, moving away from the window and making his way over towards the door, removing a large brass key from his pocket. “Now stay quiet, this is the only way in and out, if anyone tries to enter by force...use reasonable force to disarm them only.”  
“Understood.” Nodded Jan, casting a glance over towards the young redhead.   
“Alright fine, but be careful Bro.” She reluctantly sighed, her dark green eyed gaze pleadingly locking with his steel grey orbs.  
With a single silent nod, Levi left the room and closed the door, locking it behind him.  
  
“Commander Dok, welcome.” Said Nanaba evenly, opening the main doors of the manor and allowing the tall dark haired soldier entry. “Would you follow me please? I’m afraid Lord Zacharius is unavailable at the moment, but Lady Zacharius is in the dining hall and happy to go over a few minor details with you while you wait.”  
Nile nodded and frowned, it was nothing new to have the lady of the manor keep a waiting guest company if her husband was otherwise engaged, but considering the history you and your family had with Nile, he considered it a rather foolish move on Mike’s part.  
Still, he followed Nanaba across the entrance hall to the dining room doors, patiently waiting for her to open them and lead him inside.  
His hazel eyes narrowed curiously when the first thing that greeted him was a tall blonde male dressed in a standard issue Survey Corps uniform with his back to him.   
“Lady Zacharius?” Asked Nanaba cautiously, waiting for a reply.   
“Yes?” Came a familiar female voice, followed by you stepping into view as the tall scout turned around to reveal himself.  
He was a tall well built male with slicked back tresses and a well groomed beard a shade of two darker than the hair on his head, probably one of Erwin’s veteran soldiers.  
“Commander Dok is here My Lady.”  
Nile stepped forward and afforded you a rather sinister smile, reaching for your hand and raising it to his lips. He knew full well that while under the observation of another guest you wouldn’t dare to act in any way that might have been deemed inappropriate for someone of your...station.   
“Good Afternoon Commander.” You smiled tightly, forcing yourself to swallow down the bile that was rising in your throat when he placed a kiss on your gloved hand. “I apologise for my husband not being here to greet you, he’s currently in a meeting with Commander Erwin.”   
Nile nodded and finally released your hand, casting a suspicious glance at the Survey Corps soldier you had been talking with prior to his arrival.  
“Nanaba, would you show Section Commander...I’m sorry I’ve completely forgotten your name.” You smiled, pausing to allow the scout to speak.  
“Zackery.” Replied the tall male.  
“Zackery.” You repeated, nodding in gratitude. “Would you mind showing him to the servants quarters so he can have something to drink while he waits for Commander Erwin to return?”  
“Of course My Lady.”   
Turning back to you, the scout confidently reached for your hand and gently took it in his, bowing slightly and raising it to his lips.   
“Thank you for the pleasure of your company Lady Zacharius.” He smiled, placing a quick kiss to your knuckles.   
“You’re welcome Section Commander, good luck on your next expedition.”  
Releasing your hand and standing up straight, the tall male turned his attention to Nanaba, who silently gestured for him to follow her to the door leading to the servants quarters.  
“Shall we wait in the sitting room?” You questioned, directing another false smile towards the Military Police commander, who was currently preoccupied with watching Nanaba lead the other soldier away.  
“Yes…” He answered after a brief moment, suddenly realizing that you were talking to him. “After you Lady Zacharius.”  
Not needing to be told twice, you turned your back and grimaced as you made your way towards the door leading to the sitting room, failing to notice the satisfied smile that was now slowly creeping across Nile’s smug face…  
  
Descending the stairs, Levi looked around the main entrance hall, frowning at the emptiness of the space.  
He was certain he had waited long enough to give you an opportunity to get Nile into the main sitting room so that he would be out of the way, so he quietly walked across the polished floor towards the dining room doors and pushed them open.   
Once again his cold grey eyes scanned the empty space, satisfied that there was no one hiding behind the curtains waiting to pounce on him, he strode across the room and slowly pushed open the door leading to the servants quarters.  
“Well?” He questioned coldly.   
“Lady Zacharius has just escorted the commander into the main sitting room.”  
“Good, go find Springer and Kirschtein. After you’ve done that take Eren to his personal quarters and lock the door, do not open it again until either myself, f/n or Mike come for you.”  
Nanaba swallowed hard and nodded, turning on her heels and descending the stone steps.   
Once she had disappeared from sight, Levi turned his attention to the two Military Police soldiers who had been stood leaning against the left hand wall listening intently to every word he had to say.   
“You two with me, now.”  
  
Upon entering the sitting room, you made your way over to one of the plush sofas and took a seat, clasping your hands in your lap and directing your attention to the hearth.   
“Aren’t you going to offer me a seat Lady Zacharius?” Taunted Nile, slowly approaching you and placing his hands behind his back.   
Narrowing your eyes dangerously as you struggled to maintain your calm composure and reluctantly gestured to the sofa opposite the one you were currently occupying, unfortunately for you however, it seemed Nile had something else in mind.  
Once more allowing a smug grin to play on his thin lips, he moved to take a seat next to you, causing you to cringe and scoot as far away from him as possible.  
A sinister chuckle was directed at you a moment later instantly earning Nile a look that would probably have killed him if you possessed such powers, the bastard was clearly enjoying taunting you and wasn't about to stop any time soon.  
He was quite literally like a cat with a mouse, he had you cornered with very little chance of escape and was now proceeding to poke and prod at you mentally, keen to see whether you would stand your ground or try to flee.  
An unnervingly tense silence descended over the sitting room, Nile continuing to watch you carefully as he enjoyed your discomfort, while you desperately kept your gaze on the stone hearth and clenched your fists in your lap.  
"You might want to start being a little more polite towards me f/n." He sighed, crossing one leg over the other and adjusting his bolo tie. "I am merely here to check my men are doing their job properly, after all...there is a killer on the loose!"  
You slowly turned back to face him, your jaw twitching as you fought back the urge to lunge for him.   
Sighing once more when you refused to speak, Nile brushed a hand back through his scraggy black hair and shook his head, chuckling lowly to himself.  
"Manners aren't exactly your strong point are they?"  
"Not exactly yours either are they?" You finally replied, your voice laced with venom as you forced each word from your lips.   
"I guess we should dispense with the pleasantries then." He shrugged nonchalantly, his hazel eyes hardening when he leaned further over towards you and suddenly reached up to grip your chin tightly in his large hand, giving your jaw a painful squeeze and raising a defiant grunt from you. "So what shall we discuss first hmm? Your little adventure in the Underground District two weeks ago? The location of your parents? Or how about when are you and your husband going to do the right thing and hand over that sewer rat Levi Ackerman? Your choice!"


	48. A Dangerous Situation

_Two days earlier…  
  
“Mike?” You called, halting at the top of the stairs leading to the third floor of the manor and frowning when you recieved no reply.   
You were certain he had told you to meet him up here, so where the hell was he?  
“Mike!” You shouted again, raising your voice a little more and deciding that if he didn’t answer this time you would head back down to the main sitting room and wait there until he sent someone to fetch you.  
Fortunately you were answered a few moments later when the door at the end of the right hand side of the corridor opened.  
“In here f/n.”  
Swallowing hard and furrowing your brows, you made your way over to the room and stepped inside, instantly recognizing it as the secluded space Levi had brought you to when he revealed his true identity.   
“Yikes!” You gasped, e/c eyes widening in horror and hands shooting up to cover your now open mouth at the sight of an unimpressed short male wearing a Military Police uniform. “Uncle Levi...is that you?”  
“Tch! Who else would it be Brat?” He scoffed, narrowing his cold grey eyes.  
“I know you said you needed to disguise your appearance with Nile coming here but…shaving your head? Damn you look...”  
“Well I was hardly going to grow a monstrosity like that thing on his face was I?” Snapped Levi, nodding to Mike, who had not shaved for the past week and was now sporting a rather full dark blonde beard that added at least ten years to his appearance.  
“I don’t know what’s worse.” You cringed uncomfortably. “The fact that you look like Connie or that he now looks like his father!”  
“It’s an unfortunate necessity.” Said Mike evenly, turning his back to you for a moment and rummaging through the crate he had been standing in front of, pulling out a neatly folded Survey Corps uniform a few moments later. “We were also fortunate that Marlow was able to get his hands on a spare uniform in Levi’s size.”  
“Yeah very.” You mused, cocking your head to one side and watching your husband unfold the Survey Corps jacket before putting it on and frowning thoughtfully. “So does it still fit you comfortably?”  
“This was my father’s old uniform, but yes it fits perfectly.”  
“No offence Mike, but are you sure about this?” You inquired worriedly, folding your arms. “Nile’s probably going to realize that you’ve just grown a full beard and recognize you straight away.”   
“I’ve already thought about that.” He replied, removing the jacket and refolding it before putting it down and picking up the ODM Gear harness. “Since I hardly ever attend any social functions, he’s not going to recognize me if I slick my hair back like my father used to do for such occasions. Only Erwin would stand a chance of knowing it was me since he knew my father. Nile never met him, nor has he ever seen a portrait of my parents, so I think we may get away with it.”  
“I hope you’re right.” You muttered, averting your gaze. “How sure are you this plan will work?”  
“As I said when we first discussed it, I’m confident that we stand a good chance of extracting a confession from him.”  
“Provided I don’t screw it up.”  
Mike stared at you sympathetically, using you as bait wasn’t something he was particularly happy about doing, nor was anyone else, but unfortunately it was your best option and pretty much the only one available to you.  
“Just remember what Marlow told you Brat.” Said Levi evenly, gaining your immediate attention. “He has to speak freely, you can’t lead him on or try and put words in his mouth. He has to confess of his own volition, so stay calm and try not to bring up any subject that might be seen as you baiting him.”  
“I know.” You nodded, inhaling deeply. “Nile’s a cocky asshole though so getting him to start running his mouth shouldn’t be a problem, a little petulance and maybe some blatant lack of airs and graces should do the trick.”  
“Don’t worry, we’ll be able to hear everything he says and if he should try anything clever, we’ll be able to intervene immediately.”  
“How come you’ve never mentioned these “secret passages” that were built into the manor before?” You asked, raising a curious eyebrow. “It all seems a little too...convenient.”  
“Well since you’ve never shown any inclination to learn about the history of the aristocracy I didn’t feel it would be of any interest to you.” Mike chuckled and leaned back against the crate, putting the now untangled harness down and folding his arms. “However since you’ve asked, most manors within Wall Sina have them.”  
“Okay, but why?”  
“Protection mainly.” He continued. “Sometimes bandits and thugs feel brave enough to attempt a robbery and should they happen to wake up their targets occupants, the secret passages come in very handy for hiding in until the danger has passed.”  
“Depending on who the manor belongs to, sometimes they can be used to mount an attack on the morons and send them running off with their tails between their legs.” Said Levi. “It’s all a matter of numbers and whether or not they were prepared to take such a risk.”  
“Hmm, makes sense I guess.” You nodded, pursing your lips thoughtfully. “Hopefully this will work then, although...what if he brings a group of his thugs with him?”  
“If he does he won’t get very far.” Said Mike evenly. “Nile will most likely tell them to infiltrate the manor using the cellar, in which case they’ll have Mikasa, Jean and Connie to deal with.”  
“Oh I’m sure they’ll enjoy that!” You snickered rather sinisterly.  
You knew all too well about the raven haired cook’s over protectiveness of Eren, that and the fact that she had access to an array of very sharp knives and cleavers meant that anyone who tangled with her would more than likely meet a very sticky end.  
“Tch, don’t get too excited Brat.” Warned Levi sternly. “Despite it being self defense, we can’t afford to kill them, they’re going to prove valuable witnesses if we succeed in getting a confession out of Nile.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“People like him only care about themselves and their own survival.” Mike’s usually soft blue eyes hardened and he lowered his head slightly to meet your gaze directly. “He’ll put all the blame onto his hired help to try and save his own skin, in which case...I believe they will do the same and reveal everything.”  
“You really think that’s what will happen?” You asked hopefully.   
“If someone you had shown absolute loyalty to betrayed you, would you stand by and take the blame for them?”  
“Hell no!” You snapped in disgust. “I’d do everything in my power to make sure they were made to suffer the same fate that would befall me!”  
“Exactly.” Said Mike, unfolding his arms and approaching you.   
Placing his hands on your shoulders, he looked deep into your eyes as he spoke again.  
“F/n, we’re only going to get one chance to do this. I’ve prepared for every possible situation I can think of, but the main burden is on you to secure a confession. If we succeed with that, then everything else will fall into place.”  
“I understand.” You nodded firmly, swallowing hard.  
Everyone was counting on you...Auruo’s family, Petra’s family, Isabel, Jan and all the servants you now regarded as friends, but most importantly...your parents, Levi and Mike.  
You could not afford to screw this up, for their sakes as well as your own..._  
  
"So what shall we discuss first hmm? Your little adventure in the Underground District two weeks ago? The location of your parents? Or how about when are you and your husband going to do the right thing and hand over that sewer rat Levi Ackerman? Your choice!"  
Able to see everything through a discreet peep hole in the bookcase that covered the entrance to one of the secret passages built into the manor, Levi narrowed his steel grey eyes and clenched his fists as Nile reached up and grabbed your chin while issuing his chilling threat.  
“Stay calm.” Whispered a voice next to him as a hand landed on his shoulder to indicate that he was to stay put. “We only intervene without a confession if absolutely necessary.”  
“Tch!”   
Shrugging off the touch, Levi continued to watch proceedings in silence.  
“I’m not happy about him laying a finger on her either.” Said Mike quietly, his voice conveying his anger at Nile for so brazenly daring to lay a finger on you in your own home.   
“I understand your concerns Lord Zacharius.” Said Marlow, keeping his attention fixed on what was going on in the drawing room. “However your wife did consent to using herself as bait so we have to give her a chance before we go charging in there.”  
“Yes I know.” Nodded Mike. “She’s quite capable of handling herself in a tense situation, she’s proved as much already.”  
“Then for now we simply observe, she knows the signal to give if she feels unable to continue. Until then, we wait for Nile’s confession.”  
  
Your upper lip twitched rapidly as you fought down the urge to raise your hand and deliver a well deserved slap to Nile’s smug face, but for the time being, you chose to ignore your instincts and concentrate on playing the long game instead.  
Jerking your head from his grip, you narrowed your e/c eyes and kept your posture straight.   
“I have no idea what you’re talking about Commander.” You said evenly, flexing your jaw afterwards to try and relieve some of the pain from his manhandling of your person.   
“F/n, f/n, f/n.” Tutted Nile, shaking his head in dismay. “I thought we’d agreed you weren’t going to try that naive doe eyed innocent girl act on me again? You know I’m not fooled by it.”  
“Nor am I convinced by your false concern for whether or not your men are doing their job.” You shot back before you could stop yourself, cursing mentally a moment later and averting your gaze towards the bookcase Levi, Mike, Marlow and two other Military Police officers were currently hiding behind.   
‘Shit! Come on f/n don’t let him get under your skin!’   
“Well at least we understand each other.” Smiled Nile, clearly satisfied that he had managed to break down your first wall of defence against him. “Now shall we start over? Oh and, let’s have the truth this time shall we?”  
  
“I don’t understand why they won’t let me help them!” Sulked Eren, folding his arms like a petulant child as Nanaba escorted him into his room and hastily locked the door behind them. “I’m pretty good in a fist fight, hell if we were quick I could probably even run to the kitchen and grab a knife!”  
“Considering that you’ve been ordered by Levi and Lord Mike to stay here out of harm's way I strongly advise against such a move.” Answered Nanaba sharply. “You would do well to remember that should Commander Nile bring these thugs with him they will not hesitate to spill blood here...starting with yours!”  
Eren huffed in annoyance, as much as he hated to admit it, Nanaba was right and it would probably be in his best interest to do as he was told.  
“Mikasa will be alright.” Continued the blonde maid, moving to sit on the bed next to him and clasping her hands in her lap. “She has access to a large variety of sharp knives to use as weapons if need be and you said yourself she is a skilled fighter.”  
“I know, but I feel so useless. I hate having to hide away like this!”   
“It’s for the best Eren.” Said Nanaba firmly. “I don’t like this anymore than you do, but Lord Mike is doing everything he can to keep us all safe, we need to trust his judgement.”  
Sighing deeply, Eren nodded and looked towards the small window just above his bed, his brows furrowing slightly when a blur of black material rushed past the glass…  
  
“Perhaps this will refresh your memory.” Smirked Nile, draping one arm over the back of the sofa the two of you currently occupied, causing you to push yourself further away from him when his fingertips came close to grazing the material of your sleeve. “You and your uncle were seen by no less than five witnesses entering a tavern named The Black Unicorn.”  
Cocking your head to one side you shook your head and shrugged, forcing a look of bemusement onto your features and hoping you were coming across as convincing.   
“I’m afraid I still don’t know what you’re talking about Commander.” You replied, allowing yourself a small smile which you knew was bound to provoke a negative reaction. “I have no family or friends living in the Underground District, so I don’t see how anyone would recognize me. Are you certain these witnesses are reliable?”  
Just as you had hoped, Nile was not pleased with your response.  
His hazel eyes narrowed and his jaw twitched dangerously, however you stayed still and watched him carefully, waiting for him to make his next move.  
“Tell me f/n, how are your parents? Have you heard from them recently?”  
‘What the?’  
That completely threw you off guard, why the sudden change of subject?   
“Last time I spoke to them they were planning on spending some time in their Wall Rose Villa.” You frowned, watching his reaction carefully. “Why do you ask?”  
Again a sinister smirk played upon the vile Military Police commander’s thin lips, he was clearly enjoying this little interrogation and in no hurry to end it any time soon.  
“That’s interesting.” He mused thoughtfully, raising a hand to his face and rubbing the thin black stubble on his chin. “Since they were two of the witnesses that saw you in the Underground District on the night in question...we arrested them shortly after they shot and killed a young woman by the name of Isabel Magnolia, someone who I believe is a close friend of your family. Now why would they wish to harm someone they were apparently friends with?”  
“I assure you Commander, your witnesses are lying to you.” Shaking your head and shrugging you offered him another innocent smile, slowly standing up and brushing down your dress. “If you’ll excuse me a moment I will call my maid and see if she would go check if my husband has finished his meeting with Commander Erwin.”  
“You’re not going anywhere you little bitch!”   
Before you could register what was happening, Nile was on his feet. An arm shot out and gripped your wrist, throwing you back down onto the sofa he moved over you and grabbed your other wrist, pinning them both above your head.  
“Take your fucking hands off me, or so help me I will scream this place down and then you’ll be in the shit!” You growled, trying to keep the rising fear out of your voice.  
“I’m tired of playing games now.” Snarled Nile dangerously. “So you can either start telling me the truth about where your parents are hiding, or I can have my men start tearing this manor apart brick by brick and killing even more of your servants!”  
  
“Now?” Asked Levi angrily, raising his right hand and placing it on the loose wooden board which covered the latch that would cause the hidden door behind the bookcase to swing open and allow them access to the sitting room.  
“Not quite yet.” Whispered Marlow, his pale eyes narrowing slightly as he continued to observe the commander holding you down on the sofa. “He’s starting to spill about having your servants killed, I believe we need to hear more before we act.”  
“Are you fucking serious?”   
“Lord Mike, I know you don’t want to put f/n in danger.” Began Marlow, turning his attention to your husband and ignoring Levi. “However I ask that you wait and see if Nile confesses to any more murders.”  
Mike gritted his teeth and averted his gaze, desperately going over each hypothetical scenario he had planned for in his head.   
The last part of Nile’s threat kept replaying itself over and over in his mind, did this mean that he had indeed ordered his hired thugs to try and infiltrate the manor while he was pretending to check up on the assigned protection squad? It certainly seemed likely.  
“We wait.”   
“Is that ridiculous rug on your face draining all the blood from your brain?” Snarled Levi, struggling to keep his voice down. “The bastard has just confessed to planning to have more people here killed!”  
“I know, but remember that he likes to gloat where f/n and her family are concerned.” Said Mike evenly, meeting the shorter male’s enraged gaze. “I have faith that f/n will be able to extract further information from him.”  
  
“What?” You gasped, eyes widening in horror.  
“You and that sewer rat uncle of yours should’ve taken my warning more seriously!” Sneered Nile, tightening his grip on your wrists. “It’s a shame really, that pretty little ginger girl could’ve done so much better than that idiotic drinking partner of yours!”  
“You bastard!” You growled, tears forming in your e/c eyes. “What did they ever do to you? They were innocent!”  
“You and your family have been a thorn in my side for far too long! I made a huge mistake ten years ago by not ordering my men to kill that runt Levi as well as that filthy abnormal Farlan!” Once again pushing his face closer to yours, he continued to brag about his crimes, completely unaware that he was being overheard by your husband, uncle and three members of the Military Police.   
“Now it’s time to end this little game, I will see Levi die...and if I have to kill every single person in this manor to achieve that goal, then so be it!”  
“You’re right Nile.” You said suddenly, blinking back the tears that had been forming in your eyes and remembering the words Mike had spoken to you when you believed your mission to the Underground District to find Isabel had ended in failure.  
 __  
“A person only loses when they give in...as long as you continue to fight, you haven’t been beaten.”  
  
Raising an eyebrow, a look of confusion swept across the Military Police commander’s face at your sudden calmness.  
“It’s time to end this!”  
Throwing your head forward, you roughly cracked your forehead off the bridge of his nose, the shock of the action causing his grip on your wrists to loosen and giving you the chance to push him away from you.  
“The titan’s have breached the walls!” You screamed at the top of your voice, scrambling to your feet and rushing behind the sofa to put some distance between you and Nile while you worked out your best escape route.  
  
“That’s it, that’s the signal!” Yelled Marlow, pulling his rifle from his shoulder and motioning for the other two soldier to do the same.   
Levi wasted no time in sliding back the loose wooden board covering the latch to the hidden doorway and slamming it down to release the locking mechanism.  
“Get in there and arrest the commander!” Ordered Marlow, pushing against the large wooden book frame.   
However it failed to move, frowning and trying again, he applied more pressure but once more, it failed to budge.  
“What the fuck’s wrong with it?” Snarled Levi, looking on as the other two Military Police soldiers joined the squad leader and began to push against it in an effort to move it.  
“It’s stuck!” Grunted Marlow, taking two steps back before he felt the wall of the narrow passage behind him restricting the distance that he could use to attempt a run up.   
Rushing forward, he threw his weight into the bookcase, but the result was still the same.  
“It won’t move, we’ll have to go the long way around!” He gasped, looking to Levi and Mike for confirmation.   
“Go now!” Growled Levi, stepping aside and gesturing down the narrow passage. “We’ll keep trying to get this piece of shit to open!”  
“F/n get out of there!” Shouted Mike, taking a step back and raising one long well muscled leg, delivering a harsh kick to the secret opening while Levi did the same to the other end of the secret panel.  
  
“You set me up you little bitch!” Snarled Nile, rubbing the bridge of his sore nose and struggling back to his feet.   
‘Shit, shit, shit!’ You cursed internally, wide e/c eyes watching the bookcase shake slightly with every harsh kick that was delivered to it from the other side of the wall.  
“Although…” He mused with a rather satisfied smile, glancing in the direction of the bookcase and seeing it shake under the impact of your husband and uncle trying to force it open. “It would seem not everything has gone according to plan.”  
Swallowing hard you rushed to the hearth and picked up the nearest iron poker, brandishing it like a sword and keeping your sight firmly fixed on Nile as he started to advance on you.  
“I’m not going to let you hurt my family anymore!” You challenged, flexing your fingers around the cold metal and taking up a defensive stance. “If you want Levi you’ll have to go through me first!”  
“Oh it will be my pleasure!” Chuckled Nile, charging across the sitting room towards you...  
  
“What the hell was that?” Gasped Eren, turning his emerald eyed gaze towards the stone ceiling of his sleeping quarters when the sound of raised voices filtered down from upstairs.  
“I don’t know.” Replied Nanaba worriedly. “I have a bad feeling about it though.”  
“To hell with this!”   
The blonde maid blinked rapidly when Eren suddenly pushed himself up from the bed and strode over to the door, holding out his hand.  
“Give me the key, I’m going to see what’s happening.”  
“What? No! Absolutely not!”   
“Nanaba please!” He begged, taking a step back towards her. “If f/n and Levi are in trouble then I want to help!”  
“Eren we were told to stay put and not open the door unless Lord Mike, Lady f/n or Levi came for us.”  
“I don’t care, I can’t just sit back and do nothing!”  
“Hey quiet a minute I think I heard voices!”  
The two servants tensed up at the sound of an unfamiliar male voice on the other side of the door, shortly followed by the simple brass handle being twisted and shaken as whoever the voice belonged to checked to see if it would open.  
“Hmm, this is the first door we’ve come to that’s locked, ”  
“So let’s unlock it!” Chuckled another voice, causing Eren and Nanaba to exchange a worried glance between them as the sound of something being jammed into the wood between the door and the frame reached their ears…  
  
“Damnit what’s happening? I need to know!” Complained Isabel, clearly still unhappy that she and Jan had been forced to hide away in the old drawing room on the third floor of the manor. “We should be down there with them, we can help them!”  
“I know you’re not happy about this Isabel.” Reasoned Jan, watching worriedly as the redhead nervously paced back and forth in front of him. “You heard what Levi said, we’re to stay locked away up here in case Nile brings any thugs with him to try and break in while he’s distracting f/n and Mike.”  
“What if they get into trouble though? Who knows how many thugs that bastard might have brought with him?”  
“I doubt he’d bring too many, possibly just a handful.” Mused Jan thoughtfully, folding his arms and glancing at the polished oak floor. “Considering there’s a Military Police squad currently stationed here I doubt he’d be stupid enough to try anything like that.”  
“What if he has though?” Questioned Isabel sternly, her dark green eyes narrowing as she continued her relentless pacing. “Come on Jan, we all know the MP’s are a bunch of lazy self serving cowards. What if they get caught unaware and the thugs manage to knock them out?”  
“You’re getting carried away Isabel, despite how stupid some of them can be I doubt they would allow that to happen.”  
“You don’t sound so sure.” She pressed on, finally coming to a halt and looking directly at him, furrowing her brows as a deep frown crossed her features.  
Jan averted his gaze and nervously chewed the inside of his cheek. Truth be told, Isabel had a point.   
The Military Police were as lazy and workshy as they came.  
The officers would always dump all the work onto the new recruits while they sat around gambling and drinking the day away, what was worse was that they actually got away with it.  
“To hell with this!” Snapped Isabel suddenly, turning on her heels and walking towards the door. “I’m going to see what’s happening.”  
“Isabel no!”  
“I’m sorry Jan, but I can’t just sit around waiting for someone to come and tell us it’s safe.” She replied determinedly, reaching the door and twisting the bronze key which had intentionally been left in the lock. “Levi and the others could be in trouble and we might not know about it.”  
“Alright fine, we’ll go downstairs and see what’s going on.” With a reluctant sigh, Jan shook his head and pushed himself off the crate he had been sitting on. “First we need to find weapons though, so come back here and help me look for something.”  
  
Your e/c eyes widened as Nile charged towards you, his hazel eyes narrowed to slits and his teeth bared, sending an unpleasant shudder through your body a hundred times stronger than when he was merely threatening you.  
Waiting until he was nearly upon you before dodging to the right, you swung the iron poker around in a large arc and struck him across the back with it, sending him tumbling head first into the cold hearth.  
‘Damnit, too bad Nanaba didn’t make a fire today!’ You mused internally, quickly glancing over at the bookcase when it rattled again.  
There was no time to wait until Mike and Levi managed to break it down, you needed to get out of there and somewhere safe immediately before Nile had a chance to recover.  
Keeping a tight grip on the iron poker in one hand, you hitched your dress up above your ankles with the other and ran for the door, grateful that you had managed to convince Nanaba to let you keep your riding boots on underneath the formal attire.  
Grunting in annoyance and pushing himself onto his knees, Nile shook his head and spun around just in time to see you reach the drawing room door.   
A low growl rumbled in the pit of his throat as he got back on his feet and took off after you, reaching the door just as you stopped in front of the door leading to the servants quarters and attempted to open it, only to find it was locked from the other side.  
“Shit!” You squeaked, desperately jiggling the handle on the off chance that you may actually manage to get it open. “Uncle Levi must’ve locked it to try and keep Eren out of the way!”  
“Going somewhere?” Taunted Nile, leisurely strolling towards you.   
“Stay away from me you bastard!” You screamed, raising the iron poker again and inching your way along the wall and preparing to make a break for the double doors leading the entrance hall.   
“You know what you need to do to end this f/n.” Smiled the vile Military Police commander, taking a threatening step towards you.   
“Fuck you!”   
Deciding to make a break for it, you once again hitched your dress up and made a run for the double doors leading out of the dining hall, however Nile was already one step ahead of you.  
Sprinting around the other side of the large polished table, he cut you off and grabbed hold of the iron poker, using it to pull you towards him and spinning you around before slamming your spine against the wall.  
The force of his attack caused your head to snap back, your skull painfully hitting the plastered brickwork and making you go dizzy.  
Ripping your makeshift weapon from your grasp, Nile threw it out of reach and grabbed the front of your dress with both hands, throwing you across the room and smiling in satisfaction when your feet became entangled in it, sending you sprawling across the polished wooden floor.  
A cry of pain shock mixed with pain broke forth from your lips when you finally came to a halt, colliding with the wall next to the double doors leading out onto the veranda.  
Shaking your head and groaning groggily, your blurred vision cleared just in time for you to see Nile walking towards you.  
Before you could react further, he was on top of you. His left knee pressing down painfully on your chest and digging into your sternum when he leaned over you, a triumphant evil smile slowly started to creep across his thin lips as his hands wrapped around your throat and started to constrict your air way.  
You desperately thrashed and kicked beneath Nile, your hands clawing at his to try and make him relinquish his stranglehold on you, but to no avail.   
The world started to turn black before your eyes as you shed a single tear at the words he sinisterly whispered into your ear before unconsciousness slowly overcame you.  
“Be sure to give Farlan my warmest regards and tell him that Levi will be joining him soon.” 


	49. Caught In The Trap

“Damnit this isn’t working!” Growled Mike in frustration, roughly shoving his shoulder against the bookcase again. “The hinges must’ve rusted up since they’ve not been used in so long.”  
“So now what?” Questioned Levi, glancing back along the passage he had sent Marlow and the two Military Police soldiers down. “Nile could be doing anything to f/n while we’re stuck back here.”  
Furrowing his brows, Mike gave another push at the bookcase, noticing it give slightly this time around.  
“Help me at this end.” He said, taking a step back. “If we both kick together I think it might open.”  
“Alright then, on three.”  
Levi moved to stand next to the taller male and leaned back against the wall of the passage, preparing to use it to push off from and put a bit more force behind his strike.  
“One...two...THREE!”  
Both men kicked out together with all the strength they possessed and finally, the bookcase’s rusty hinges started to give way with an audible creak.   
“Again!” Ordered Mike, meeting Levi’s gaze and earning a nod in reply. “One...two...THREE!”  
Finally the bookcase swung open into the sitting room and they stumbled through the gap, rushing over to the door leading to the dining hall and skidding to a halt at the sight that met them…  
  
“Hey did you guys hear that?” Asked Jean, looking towards the kitchen door and slowly retrieving a sharp knife from the wooden holder on Mikasa’s work surface.  
“Huh? I didn’t hear anything.” Muttered Connie, turning to look behind him. “What about you Mikasa?”  
The raven haired cook furrowed her brows and glanced in the direction of the door.  
“Go check.”   
Nodding silently, Jean cautiously tiptoed away and pressed his ear to the hard wood.  
“Well?” Whispered Connie. “Do you hear anything?”   
“Shh!”  
Waving at the other servant to get him to be quiet, Jean narrowed his hazel eyes in concentration, widening them a moment later and jumping back from the door.  
“I think they’re outside Eren’s room, I just heard them say the door was locked!”  
“Then let’s go!” Snapped Mikasa, quickly grabbing the largest, sharpest knife she could lay her hands on and vaulting over the work station.  
“Mikasa wait!” Gasped Jean, grabbing her shoulders to stop her from going any further just as she reached for the door handle. “We can’t kill them remember? Master Mike said we need them alive to be interrogated for evidence.”  
“Oh I’ll make sure they can still talk!” She growled dangerously, shrugging herself out of his grasp and pushing him aside. “Although using their limbs again might be a little more difficult if they dare touch one hair on Eren’s head!”  
  
Gritting his teeth and pressing down harder on your throat, Nile smiled triumphantly when your grip on his wrists finally loosened and your eyes rolled back into your skull, several hacking breaths escaping your parted lips as your body finally went limp.  
“Goodbye f/n!” Chuckled Nile, slowly letting go of your throat and staring at you for a moment before the sound of boots hitting the wooden floor behind him made him turn around to see who was approaching.  
His brows furrowed curiously when he saw a short male with a shaved head and narrow grey eyes wearing a Military Police uniform similar to his own and a much taller, broader male with slicked back dark blonde hair and beard a shade or two darker wearing a Survey Corps uniform.   
“I’m afraid you’re too late.” Said Nile, feigning a sympathetic tone and stepping aside to reveal your unconscious body sprawled out on the floor and quickly changing his tone to one of anger as he pointed at the shorter male. “I don’t know what happened here but, I just found Lady Zacharius here. I believe she may have been attacked by the thugs you were supposed to be protecting her from!”  
However before any of the three men could utter another word, one of the doors separating the dining hall and main entrance foyer violently swung open and banged against the wall, revealing a red haired girl stood behind it wielding an iron crowbar.  
“Levi Bro!” She screamed, suddenly realizing her mistake when she noticed Nile stood between her and the aforementioned male.  
“Levi?” Questioned Nile, his hazel eyes widening in shock and turning to look at the shorter man wearing the Military Police uniform.   
“Isabel wait!” Yelled another voice, this time a male one as the person it belonged to appeared behind her, also holding a similar metal bar.  
Jan stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Nile, Levi and Mike staring back at him.   
“Get out of here now!” Ordered Levi, drawing a knife from inside his jacket and charging forward tackling Nile and rolling the pair of them across the polished wooden floor as he initiated a fist fight.  
With the Military Police commander temporarily occupied by his scuffle with Levi, Mike rushed to your side and dropped to his knees carefully pulling your limp body into his arms.   
“F/n?” He asked worriedly, his heart pounding against his ribcage as he carefully checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one. “Jan get over here, she’s still alive!”  
  
“Okay that looks like the entrance to the cellar.” Mused a man whose face was shrouded by a black hooded cloak that covered most of his upper body, leaving only his black trousers and riding boots on display. He pointed in the general direction of the manor as two Military Police soldiers walked past the stable yard and turned the corner to continue circling the building. “If we’re lucky this will lead directly into the servants quarters.”  
“Alright well hurry up.” Snapped his nervous companion, looking around nervously from their hiding place behind Nile’s carriage in the stable yard. “We need to time this right or those MP idiots will hear us!”   
“Okay they’re gone.”   
Rushing the few meters from the stable yard to the manor, the two men crouched down at the heavy wooden trap door and reached out for the circular metal handle, giving it a firm tug to see if it would move.  
Pulling out a lock pick, the first man inserted it into the lock and started to fiddle around while the other kept watch.  
“Okay we’re in.” He smirked when the lock clicked and he was able to pull the door open to show the stone steps leading down beneath the manor and into the cellar.   
“Come on then, let’s move.”  
Quickly descending the steps, they pulled the trap door down behind them and made their way into the cellar.  
Picking their way through the maze of neatly stacked crates, they eventually came across the door leading out of the cellar, once again finding it locked.  
“So how do you want to do this?”   
“I say we check each room as we come to...shit!”  
“What’s wrong?”   
“The lock pick just snapped!”  
“Well did you at least get the door open?”  
Furrowing his brows, the first man gripped the simple metal handle and gave it a quick jiggle, grinning a moment later when the door opened out onto a simple stone corridor lined with wall mounted torches.  
“Okay good.” Nodded the second man. “Now let’s hope that all the other doors down here are unlocked or this may prove to be a little more challenging than we first anticipated.”  
  
Having finally managed to pin Nile down after rolling the two of them across the floor when he tackled him, Levi grabbed the commander by his shirt collar and roughly yanked him up into a sitting position.   
Keeping a firm grip on him to keep him upright, Levi violently brought his head forward and butted Nile right in the nose, raising a loud shriek of agony as the force from the blow caused blood to pour from his nostrils.   
“Don’t kill him Levi, we need him alive!” Yelled Mike, sparing the two fighting men a momentary glance before turning his attention back to you when Jan finally dropped his weapon and squatted down next to him.   
“She’s not breathing.” Said Jan hurriedly, taking your limp body from Mike’s arms and gently laying you flat on the wooden floor. “I can rouse her but it means forcing air into her lungs by mouth to mouth contact.”  
“Do what you have to.” Said Mike bluntly, watching closely as Jan nodded and moved over you, carefully tilting your head back and inhaling deeply. Moving closer to you and covering your mouth with his, he exhaled into you, causing your chest to rise as he did so.  
Pulling away he held your mouth closed for a moment before drawing another breath and repeating the process, ignoring the scuffle behind him which was now being egged on by Isabel’s incessant screams at Levi to “let him have it!” and watched by an anxious Mike.   
Pulling away again, he was rewarded by your body convulsing with a harsh cough.  
“F/n?” Asked Mike hopefully, his heart hammering even faster in his chest when Jan carefully rolled you onto your side and rubbed your back to encourage you to clear your throat more easily.   
“Mi-Mike?” You choked, forcing your eyes open and staring up at him through the haze of your foggy vision.  
“We have to get her out of here so I can check her over properly.” Said Jan sternly, looking over to the fight that was still going on behind him and furrowing his brows worriedly when Nile managed to finally land a punch to Levi’s face, knocking the shorter male backwards and attempting to pin him down but ultimately failing when Levi raised his leg and kicked him in the face before moving over him again and resting the edge of his blade against   
“Isabel!” Called Mike, earning the young redhead’s immediate attention. “Help Jan get f/n upstairs, I’ll help Levi deal with Nile.”  
“Mike...don’t!” You coughed reaching out and gripping his jacket sleeve, using it to pull yourself up into a sitting position and rubbing your sore throat. “He...he’s got thugs...ar-around the...the manor!”   
Suddenly the door leading to the servants quarters opened and a young brown haired male with emerald eyes burst through it, panting heavily he bent double to catch his breath before looking over towards the other end of the room.  
“Levi!” He yelled, a huge smile spreading across his face as he stepped forward, however his expression soon changed to one of sheer horror at what happened next.  
Looking up at the call of his name, Levi’s steel grey eyes widened upon seeing Eren approaching him, leaving Nile to take advantage of his momentary distraction.  
Grinning evilly, Nile reached up and grabbed Levi’s wrist, giving it a sharp twist which caused his grip on the knife to loosen.  
Grunting at the sudden shooting pain caused by the other man’s actions, Levi was unable to act quick enough and as a consequence...Nile was able to grab the knife, plunging the sharp blade into his side and giving it a violent twist for good measure.  
  
Downstairs in the servants quarters, Nile’s two hired thugs were silently creeping from room to room, checking each one thoroughly for signs of anyone hiding in them.  
So far their search had proved fruitless, each simple bedroom had been found unlocked and empty. If they were being perfectly honest with themselves, they were starting to get the impression that there wasn’t actually anyone down there at all apart from themselves...that was until the approached the next door and found that it didn’t simply swing open.  
“Hmm, this is the first door we’ve come to that’s locked.” Mused the first thug, scratching his chin thoughtfully when his companion tried jiggling the handle.  
“So let’s unlock it!” Chuckled the second man, pulling a rather large sharp knife from his belt and holding it up for a moment, letting the dim light from the wall mounted torches catch the blade before he roughly wedged it between the door and its frame, wriggling it around to try and pry the lock loose…unaware of the penetrating gaze that was currently observing them...  
  
Leaving the kitchen and moving slowly out towards the end of the corridor, Mikasa pressed her body into the wall and risked a peek around the corner onto the next one where the servants bedrooms were located. Her smokey eyes narrowed upon spotting two cloaked figures outside Eren’s room attempting to force entry, fortunately they were too preoccupied with their current task to notice that they were being watched.  
Slipping back into the shadows, she gestured for her two male companions to join her so they could come up with a plan.  
“Alright listen.” She whispered harshly, turning back to Jean and Connie as they joined her in the corridor and quietly closed the kitchen door behind them. “There’s only two of them so this shouldn’t be too much of a problem.”  
“Alright, how do you want to do this?” Quizzed Jean, tightening his grip on the knife he currently held.  
“Shouldn’t someone go upstairs and try to alert the Military Police?” Asked Connie. “Protecting us is their job after all!”   
“No, I don’t trust them.” Growled Mikasa lowly, once again shuffling to the end of the corridor. “These two bastard’s have their backs to us, so taking care of them should be easy enough.”   
“So what, we just rush them?” Gasped Connie, slamming his hands over his mouth a moment later when Mikasa and Jean glared at him in silent warning to keep his voice down. “Are you insane?”  
“What choice do we have?”   
“Okay fine, so what do we charge in there all at once?”  
“Yes.” Said Mikasa firmly. “I’ll lead and knock them both down, after that you two disarm them.”  
“Got it.”  
“Then let’s go.”  
  
“Eren the wardrobe!” Whispered Nanaba, her wide icy blue eyes staring fearfully at the door as it started to creak and splinter around the metal lock.   
Deciding it was for the best if he didn’t argue, Eren nodded and did as he was told.  
Quickly climbing into the dark space and pushing his clothes aside, he offered a hand to the blonde maid and pulled her inside to join him, carefully closing the doors afterwards and swallowing hard.  
Running from a fight wasn’t his style, but when he considered that these thugs had weapon’s, there was clearly more than one of them and the fact the he also had to think about Nanaba’s safety...trying to put up a struggle against them wasn’t going to be a good idea.   
Finally the door into his room opened and the sound of heavy footsteps echoing off the stone floor filled the air.  
“You check under the bed.” He heard one gruff voice say. “I’ll check the wardrobe.”  
Swallowing hard, Eren pushed Nanaba behind him to try and shield her from view, maybe if they couldn’t see her they would only take him hostage? It was worth a shot in any case.  
Seconds later the wardrobe door opened and the stable boy found himself face to face with a tall man in a dark cloak with the hood pulled up, however there was no mistaking the sinister smile on the man’s lips that were just visible beneath it.  
“Gotcha!” He yelled triumphantly, grabbing Eren by the shirt collar and yanking him from the wardrobe.   
“Argh, fuck!”   
“Huh?”  
The thug holding Eren spun around and blinked rapidly, watching in barely concealed horror as his companion was overpowered by Jean and Connie.   
“Get off me!” He yelled out, falling silent a moment later when Jean hit him over the back of the head with the handle of his blade and knocked him unconscious, giving Eren an opening to escape.  
Grinning deviously, the emerald eyed male brought up his right hand, curling it into a fist and landing a well aimed punch to the cheek of the remaining thug, causing him to release him immediately and stumble backwards.  
“I’ll go find the MP’s!” He yelled, sprinting out of the room and down the corridor towards the stairs leading upstairs.  
“Eren wait!” Yelled Mikasa, preparing to give chase but stopping a second later when the thug who had been holding him moments ago groaned and drew his blade.   
“You little shits!” He snarled, turning his attention to them.  
“Drop your weapon!”   
All eyes turned towards the door, relief washing over the servants as Marlow and two of the other Military Police soldiers came into view and levelled their weapons at the remaining thug.  
“Is everyone alright?” He questioned, keeping his rifle trained on his target.  
“Yeah we’re fine...wait, where’s Nanaba?” Said Connie, hastily looking around the room. “Wasn’t she supposed to be in here to keep an eye on Eren?”  
“I’m here.” Came a voice from the wardrobe, followed by the blonde maid emerging from it a few seconds afterwards and looking at the scene before her. “Is this all of them? Where’s Eren?”   
“He went back upstairs.” Replied Marlow, nodding at his comrades to step into the room and arrest the two thugs before lowering his rifle. “We ran into him on our way down here, he didn’t say much apart from alerting us to the fact these two were down here.”   
“Is anyone else down here?” Snarled Mikasa, directing a harsh glare towards the conscious thug as the Military Police pulled his hands behind his back and cuffed his wrists.  
“No...it’s just us.” Muttered the thug, lowering his head and staring angrily at the stone floor. “Nile only brought us two with him so as not to draw too much attention to his plan.”  
“Keep an eye on them.” Ordered Marlow, nodding to one of his comrades before shouldering his rifle and tapping the arm of the other. “You with me, we’ll double check the rest of the servants quarters. One of you should probably inform Lord Mike of what’s happening so we can…”  
“Marlow come quick!” Yelled a voice from somewhere in the corridor outside, suddenly silencing everyone apart from Mikasa.  
“Eren?” She called worriedly, her eyes widening in fear. “What’s going on?”   
“It’s Levi...he’s been stabbed!”  
  
“Levi!”  
Looking up at the call of his name, Levi’s steel grey eyes widened upon seeing Eren approaching him, leaving Nile to take advantage of his momentary distraction.  
Grinning evilly, he reached up and grabbed Levi’s wrist, giving it a sharp twist which caused his grip on the knife to loosen.  
Grunting at the sudden shooting pain caused by the other man’s actions, Levi was unable to act quick enough and as a consequence...Nile was able to grab the knife, plunging the sharp blade into his side and giving it a violent twist for good measure.  
“Bro!” Screamed Isabel, backing away in fear as the commander removed the knife and shoved the shorter male off him.  
“Uncle Levi!” You cried out, desperately trying to crawl towards him, only be held back by your husband.  
“You bastard!”   
Standing frozen to the spot, Eren stared at Levi when he groaned in agony and gripped his side, blood seeping through his shirt and staining it crimson.  
“Jan help him!” You pleaded, coughing harshly at the burn in your throat caused by speaking.   
“Eren go get help!” Yelled Isabel, narrowing her dark green eyes and springing into action.   
Picking up the crowbar she had momentarily dropped during the shock of seeing Levi get stabbed, she rushed forward and swung the weapon around in a large arc, letting it connect with the back of Nile’s left knee.  
“Run now!”  
Swallowing hard, Eren did as he was told and disappeared through the door leading back to the servants quarters once again.  
Cursing at the well aimed blow Isabel had delivered to his leg, Nile spun around and kicked out with his other, knocking Isabel off her feet and spinning around to crawl over her.  
However just as he came within range, a large metal poker came swinging around towards him and connected with his chest, knocking him backwards and giving the young redhead the opportunity she needed to crawl away.  
“Mike!” You coughed, rubbing your stinging throat and wincing in pain.  
Throwing his weapon aside, Mike growled angrily, the sound vibrating through his throat as he bent down and grabbed Nile’s shirt collar.  
Dragging the other male to his feet, he then threw him through the doors leading to the main entrance hall and sending him sprawling across the polished floor to collide with the metal railings lining the stair case.  
“Mike stop!” You screamed again, knowing that it wouldn’t do any good if Nile didn’t live long enough to stand trial for his crimes, but your husband wasn’t listening.  
Once again picking the commander up, Mike slammed him spine first into the cold unforgiving metal behind him, raising a loud cry of agony from the other man.  
“Lord Zacharius, that’s enough!”  
Instantly snapping out of his enraged state, Mike blinked rapidly and turned to face the source of the voice, feeling very much relieved to see Marlow and three other Military Police soldiers stood behind him with their rifles drawn.  
The curtains on either side of the doors leading to the veranda were swaying slightly, leaving him to assume the other soldiers must’ve come through it upon hearing the commotion coming from the dining hall.  
“About damned time!” Sneered Nile, spitting blood onto the floor. “Arrest this man!”  
Marlow’s eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip on his rifle.   
“Stand aside Lord Zacharius.” He ordered.   
Releasing his grip on Nile, Mike did as he was told, his usually soft blue eyes hardening at the sight of the cocky smile now racing the Military Police commander’s bloodied lips.  
Slightly behind Marlow, Isabel helped you to your feet while Jan quickly set about helping Eren, who had now re-entered the dining room tend to Levi’s wound.  
“Nile Dok.” Began Marlow lowly, his gaze locking with his commander’s. “You are under arrest for the murders of Petra Ral, Auruo Bossard and Farlan Church!”  
“What?” Spluttered Nile, his hazel eyes widening in abject horror at what he was hearing.  
“You are also under arrest for the attempted murders of Lady f/n Zacharius, Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman.”  
“How dare you! I am the commander of the Military Police!”  
“Not anymore.” Said Marlow lowly, nodding to his men.   
“You can’t do this to...ooft!”  
“Holy shit Mike!” You gasped, a coughing laugh tearing through your throat when your husband raised his right arm, balling his hand into a fist and punching Nile in the face so hard that the force of the blow knocked him unconscious.  
“Damnit!” He cursed, shaking the feeling back into his hand.   
“Thank you for your assistance Lord Zacharius.” Smirked Marlow, giving him a small nod. “We’ll take it from here.”  
Returning the gesture, Mike walked back towards you, taking you into his arms and holding you like you would disappear at any moment.  
"I thought you said you couldn't throw a punch to save your life?" You giggled, nuzzling his neck and wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders. "That was one hell of a right hook!"  
Chuckling softly he pulled back and pressed a kiss to your forehead.   
"Are you alright?"  
"I'll be fine." You nodded, looking to your left and watching as Jan and Isabel carefully cut the ODM Gear harness of Levi's disguise so they could get a better look at his wound.  
"Is he going to be okay?" Asked Eren worriedly, not daring to get too close.   
"It's not particularly deep." Mused Jan, gently pressing on the tender flesh around the open cut and causing Levi to hiss in pain. "Once it's cleaned and stitched up, I can put a dressing on it and it should heal up in a few days."  
"Okay that's good."  
"How are you feeling Uncle Levi?" You quizzed, gently breaking away from your husband's embrace and moving to squat down in front of the short male.   
"Tch, how do you think I feel?" He scoffed, hissing again as Jan pulled his shirt back down over the wound to his side.   
"Like shit?"   
Isabel giggled and shook her head, opening her mouth to speak she found herself interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching.  
"We're going to take Nile and his associates back to Stohess and into custody." Said Marlow in a matter of fact tone, shouldering his rifle and gesturing to the now conscious Nile who was being led away in cuffs along with his two hired thugs to the waiting carriage he had arrived in, accompanied by four armed soldiers. "Premier Zackley is currently attending business there, so with any luck we can resolve this investigation quickly and bring it to trial. In the meantime, myself and four other soldier's will be staying on at the manor until it is concluded...as a precaution of course."  
"Of course." Nodded Mike.   
"So it's done then?" Asked Isabel curiously. "It's over?"  
"Not quite yet." Confirmed Marlow, his brows furrowing slightly. "Premier Zackly will want to track down the witnesses on your list and call them forward to give evidence at a trial as well as arrest all of Nile's other hired thugs."  
"Well it's good enough for me at the moment." You nodded, once again rubbing your sore throat and wincing. "Although with all the evidence against him, I doubt he'll manage to worm his way out of it."  
"If you'll excuse me, I should start briefing my men on what happens next."  
"Of course and thank you Marlow."  
Bowing his head, Marlow left the dining hall and closed the doors behind him, leaving you, Mike, Levi, Eren, Jan and Isabel alone together.  
"F/n, I need to speak to you in private." Said Mike quietly, gesturing for you to follow him into the sitting room.  
"Isabel, can you and Eren take Levi down to the servants quarters while I retrieve my medical supplies?" Said Jan hurriedly, deciding that it was best if they all made themselves scarce.  
"Sure thing!" Piped up Isabel, nodding to Eren who hummed in agreement and pulled Levi's right arm around his shoulder to help keep him steady while she did the same to his left.   
Flashing them a small smile, you followed Mike to the sitting room and quietly closed the door behind you.   
Once you were alone, Mike sighed and stroked his beard, slowly turning to face you and fixing you with a worried stare when he noticed the forming purple bruises on your throat.  
"F/n...I want to apologize for my actions today." He began solemnly, looking into your soft e/c eyes. "I placed you in terrible danger and it nearly cost you your life."  
"Mike..." You took a step forward to reply but were cut off when he shook his head and raised his hand, silencing you immediately.   
"What I did was unforgivable, I should've checked and double checked each and every entrance to the secret passages."  
"Mike stop it." You said softly, walking up to him and placing your hands on his broad shoulders. "I knew what I was getting myself into it when I agreed to act as bait for this little ploy, you didn't force me into this...I did it willingly. What happened wasn't your fault."  
"I almost lost you today." He stated, gently cupping your head in both hands. "If something happened to you I'd never forgive myself."  
"I'm fine!" You smiled. "I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere."  
Leaning into you, Mike placed a loving kiss to your forehead and nuzzled your crown, frowning when you pulled away suddenly.  
"What's wrong?"  
"That damned thing on your face!" You cringed. "Get rid of it, it ages you by about ten years and I hate how it feels when you kiss me!"  
Shaking his head and chuckling, he pulled you close and nuzzled the top of your head.  
"Mike..." You mumbled, tightening your grip on him.  
"Hmm?"  
"Nile will pay for his crimes won't he?" You asked, suddenly sounding very nervous and unsure of yourself. "Today hasn't been in vain has it?"  
"No it hasn't." He answered firmly, kissing the top of your head and furrowing his brows. "Nile will be held accountable for what he's done, I promise."


	50. Aftermath

The weeks following Nile’s arrest and incarceration felt like the longest of your life.  
Premier Zackly ordered Marlow and his squad to maintain a vigilant watch at the Zacharius Manor, allowing time for the murderous commander’s associates could be tracked down and interrogated.  
The many named victims on Isabel’s list who were willing to stand up and testify against him at a tribunal were swiftly summoned to the surface and taken to the Stohess Military Police to give their statements.   
Naturally, some needed a little more persuasion than others, terrified that this was a ploy to draw them out of hiding so they could be punished for their “crimes.”  
However after being shown the official summons documents that the premier had personally signed, they went willingly and gave their evidence.  
Marlow, being one of the few Military Police soldiers you could honestly say you trusted, kept you up to date on proceedings. So when he finally showed you and your husband the correspondence from Stohess that all of Nile’s associates had been arrested and confessed to their part in his crimes, allowing the premier to set a date for the tribunal, you knew for certain that it wasn’t just a rumor or hearsay.   
Mike had then sent out a letter to your parents in Amara Village, only to have a very strongly worded reply sent back at undertaking such a dangerous scheme, which to be quite honest was something everyone involved had anticipated.  
Still, everything seemed to be falling into place and it was looking increasingly likely that Nile was finally going to face justice for everything he had done.   
Yet a part of you couldn’t help but worry that he would find a way to wriggle out of the noose that was poised to be placed around his neck…  
  
On the day of the tribunal, which was due to take place in Stohess, the atmosphere at the manor was thick with tension over how proceedings would unfold.  
With Nile and all of his associates currently languishing in the dungeons beneath the courthouse, Marlow and his troops had been given the order to withdraw from the manor.   
“After we escort you to Stohess, our duty to you will be at its end.” Said the ebony haired squad leader, casting a watchful eye over the assembled soldiers at the main gate as they prepared their horses ready to depart. “I have confidence that the premier will reach a verdict that is satisfactory to everyone affected by Nile’s actions, after all...the evidence against him is more than substantial enough to secure a conviction.”  
“I’m sure it will be.” Nodded Mike, a small smile tugging at his lips when Eren and Isabel galloped past the veranda along the wrought iron fence as they exercised the horses.  
However, it soon disappeared however when the sight of a simple wooden carriage being driven along the quiet road beyond the boundaries of the manor, slowly coming to a halt outside the gates caught his attention.  
The driver turned to speak to the Military Police squad and a few moments later, one of them came rushing over to the veranda.  
“What is it?” Inquired Marlow.  
“Visitors for Lord Mike and Lady f/n Sir!” Said the soldier evenly. “They give their names as d/n and m/n l/n.”  
“Your wife’s parents I presume?”  
“Yes, I was expecting them to come here before the tribunal.” He nodded.  
“Very well.” Said Marlow stiffly, raising his head slightly. “Let them in.”   
“Yes Sir!”  
Exhaling deeply, Mike left Marlow alone on the veranda and headed back into the manor, straightening his jacket and making his way into the main entrance hall to wait for your parents.   
  
With a little under an hour to go before your journey to Stohess, formal attire was once again in order, much to your dismay.  
Straight after lunch, Nanaba had whisked you off upstairs to help you prepare...although if you were being completely honest, you didn’t see what was so bad about simply going in your casual attire.   
You looked smart enough in a shirt, trousers and matching waistcoat with your riding boots, but the blonde maid was having none of it.  
“I know you’re not particularly happy about this My Lady.” Sighed Nanaba, looking through the wardrobe while trying to decide which garment would best suit a tribunal. “However I’m afraid as a member of the aristocracy now, you need to to be seen to take this matter seriously.”  
“How could I not take it seriously? Nanaba, that bastard nearly killed me!” You snarled angrily, pulling at the tightly laced corset she had forced you into. “I couldn’t care less what any stuck up toffs think of my attire! ”  
Shaking her head, she finally produced a simple black linen dress.  
“Yes this will do.” She mused, proceeding to describe it to you. “Ankle length, loose fitting, three quarter length sleeves. It’s elegant yet casual, perfect attire for a tribunal hearing.”  
“Ugh fine, but do you think you could loosen this thing first?” You groaned, once again pulling at the garment binding your upper body. You winced and cursed when the sharp boning caught on your hip while trying to adjust it. “I can’t bloody breathe, you never normally do it this damned tight!”  
“Oh, my apologies My Lady, I’ll sort it at once.”  
“Fuck, it feels like I’m being crushed by a titan!”  
“Lady F/n, I do hope you won’t be using that obscene language at today’s hearing!” She scolded, placing the dress down on the bed before moving to stand behind you.   
You exhaled deeply at the feeling of the tight laces being undone and the uncomfortable garment finally loosening, allowing you to get enough air into your lungs to breathe properly once more.  
“Now, I’m going to start adjusting it again.” Said Nanaba evenly. “Tell me when it feels comfortable.”  
“Alright.” You replied, remaining still and frowning as the corset once again started to constrict around your upper body. “Okay there, that’s as comfortable as I can feel while still being able to breathe.”  
“Your hair doesn’t need to be too fancy, but it should look neat and tidy.” Nanaba mused, setting about retying the corsets long silk laces. “A simple pinned back updo will suffice.”  
“You’re the expert.” You shrugged nonchalantly, feeling her let your h/l h/c locks out of the simple band that had held them up in a single ponytail.  
“Try not to worry My Lady.” She said softly, running her fingers through your hair. “I’m sure everything will be alright, Marlow and two of his men heard Nile confess to having your uncle murdered. The evidence they have against him must be substantial enough to secure a conviction, I highly doubt they would’ve kept him in a cell for the past few weeks if this wasn’t to be the case.”  
“The last I heard, they had taken statements from everyone he was sending his thugs after and preparing to read them out to Premier Zackly at the tribunal.” You muttered, your frown deepening slightly. “I just hope that old man takes everything into account, cos if Nile is allowed to escape justice…”  
“I’m sure it won’t come to that, have faith in the premier. He might be “just another toff” to you, but...” She giggled softly when you turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. “As bad as the Military Police are...I doubt even they would want to be under the command of a murderer such as Nile.”  
“Yeah well.” You scoffed, turning away from her and resuming staring out of the balcony doors to the bright blue sky beyond. “We’ll soon find out, won’t we?”  
  
Down in the servants quarters, talk had turned to the upcoming tribunal.  
“So, do you think that bastard will hang?” Questioned Jean, leaning back in his chair and staring across the break room table at Mikasa and Connie.   
“He tried to kill Eren.” Growled the smokey eyed cook, baring her teeth angrily. “If they don’t give him the death sentence, I’ll hunt him down myself!”   
“Um, you do realize it was actually Levi that actually got stabbed right?” Frowned Connie, reaching for his coffee and wrapping his hands around the warm ceramic cup.  
“He also nearly took the mistresses life as well.” Mused Jean, his brows furrowing. “Strangled her from what I heard from the Military Police, if Jan and Isabel hadn’t decided to come out of hiding to help…”  
“Heh, what about the master though?” Laughed Connie, picking up his cup and raising it to his lips. “He punched Nile so hard he knocked him out!”  
“Yeah, I wish I’d seen that. Although we did pretty well ourselves with apprehending those thugs.”  
“We kept Eren safe, that was the main thing.” Muttered Mikasa lowly. “Now we just need that old man overseeing the tribunal to do the right thing and hang every single one of them.”  
“Geez, stop obsessing over Eren so much!” Scoffed Jean, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “Nanaba was in danger too since she was told to keep an eye on him, it would be nice if you could remember that she was doing her part to help as well.”  
“Yes, I know that.” Snapped Mikasa, her eyes narrowing dangerously. “I’m grateful to her, but my priority is Eren.”  
“So what do you think will happen now?” Asked Connie.  
“Well, the Military Police are being recalled to Stohess today, so I assume things will start getting back to normal.”  
“You think Jan and Isabel will be sticking around?”  
“Possibly, that all depends on the master though…”  
Suddenly the break room door opened and all eyes turned towards it, a deafening hushed silence falling over them as a certain raven haired male interrupted their conversation.  
“Tch, don’t you lot have work to do?” He scoffed, wincing slightly and rubbing his side. Despite healing relatively quickly after Nile’s attempt on his life, Levi still found himself getting small twinges of pain every so often in his lower ribs from where he was stabbed. Jan had told him that this was completely normal and would become less frequent as time went by, so he simply did his best to ignore it.  
“We’re going in a moment.” Said Mikasa evenly. “Where is Eren?”  
“Exercising the horses with Isabel.” He replied bluntly, turning his full attention to Jean and Connie. “Make sure the rooms those lazy MP pigs stayed in are spotless, I’ll be checking them when I return.”  
“Will do Levi.” Nodded Jean.  
Turning on his heels, Levi left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving the three remaining servants to exchange a worried glance between them.  
“Does he seem a little...off to you?” Muttered Connie, quickly glancing back at the door fearing it may open again. “I mean...you know, more than normal?”  
“He’s probably just mentally preparing himself for the tribunal.” Shrugged Mikasa nonchalantly. “He’ll be fine. Come on, we should be getting back to work.”  
“Yeah true, we’re probably going to be cleaning those spare rooms until midnight considering how lazy those MP bastards are.” Snorted Jean, pushing himself out of his seat.   
“I’ll go get the brooms.” Sighed Connie, finishing his coffee and taking his cup over to the sink so he could rinse and dry it. “Hey at least with Nanaba in charge while Levi’s away, we won’t have to worry about him breathing down our necks and telling us to start over when we’re only halfway through.”  
“Yeah, that’s one small mercy at least.”  
Making their way out of the break room, Mikasa returned to the kitchen, while Jean and Connie headed to the storage cupboard to get their cleaning equipment.   
It was going to be a long afternoon for all of them. However they were still keeping their guard up, just in case the tribunal didn’t end up going the way they all hoped it would…  
  
“All done My Lady.” Said Nanaba, stepping back so you could stand up.  
“Okay.” You muttered, reaching back and feeling the neat tightly twisted bun she had styled your hair into. “How long before Mike and I need to be heading to Stohess?”  
“Roughly half an hour My Lady.”  
“I suppose I better head downstairs and see where Uncle Levi is.”  
Pushing yourself up from the bed, you made your way out of the bedroom, closely followed by the blonde maid.  
“Good luck at the tribunal My Lady.”  
“Thanks Nanaba.” You smiled weakly, stopping at the stairs and glancing back at her for a moment. “See you when I get back.”  
Your attitude towards her had softened a lot over the past few weeks.  
After the incident with Nile trying to end your life and bringing his thugs to infiltrate the manor, she had become a lot more tolerant of your attitude and coarse language.   
While you didn’t always make it easy for her when she tried to dress you in formal attire, you did start to go slightly easier on her and become more cooperative...to a certain extent anyway.   
You rather enjoyed having her style your hair and even managed to start opening up to her a little more, although sometimes you wished you didn’t given some of her reactions to what you used to get up to back in Wall Rose.   
However you were slowly building a much better rapport with her compared to when you had first arrived at the manor.  
Reaching the bottom of the stairs, you frowned upon seeing Mike stood alone in the entrance hall looking like he was waiting for someone other than you to arrive.  
“Hey.” You called, gaining his immediate attention. “What’s going on?”  
“Your parents are here.” He replied evenly, turning to face the main doors leading into the manor once more.   
“My parents?” You gasped, rushing down the last three steps just in time to see your mother and father on the other side of the doors before they were swung open.   
“F/n!” Called your mother, rushing forward and pulling you into her arms.  
“Mother?” You questioned, awkwardly tensing up in her tight grasp. “What...what are you…”   
“You stupid, stupid girl!” She sobbed, breaking the embrace and gripping your face in her hands. “What the hell were you thinking? You could’ve been killed?”  
Mike watched the two of you for a moment before looking to your father when he angrily strode forward and raised a hand, poking a finger into your husband’s chest.  
“How dare you put my daughter in danger!” He snarled, glaring up at the much taller male. “You promised us you would keep her safe, what the hell were you thinking?”  
“It’s not Mike’s fault!” You protested, pulling away from your mother and turning to face him. “He didn’t force me to do anything. Premier Zackley hinted that we should try and trick Nile into confessing because there was substantial evidence that could be used against him at a tribunal, I willingly used myself as bait!”  
“F/n you know how dangerous Nile is!”   
“We had to do something! He’d driven you into hiding, killed Auruo and Petra and was threatening everyone else...what were we supposed to do?”  
“F/n...you went to the Underground District, in the dead of night no less!” Your father’s voice cracked slightly, was he about to cry? You’d certainly never seen or heard him this upset before and it was actually worrying you greatly. “Levi got stabbed and Nile almost killed you! Do you not understand how reckless your behaviour was?”  
“Of course I do!” You snarled. “I didn’t do it for fun, I did it to try and end Nile’s reign of persecution over us...and I would do it again! The only reason things nearly went wrong is because we didn’t check the secret opening in the main sitting room and it got jammed, had it been in working order I wouldn’t have been in any real danger.”  
“Any real danger?” Spluttered your father. “F/n, you were alone in a room with Nile, how do you not consider that dangerous?”  
“Calm down.” Ordered Mike, stepping forward and protectively placing his hands on your shoulders. “I apologize for keeping this from you, but we didn’t want to worry you.”  
“It’s not like I went to the Underground District alone.” You scoffed. “Uncle Levi was with me, he kept me safe.”  
“Oh, don’t you worry.” Remarked your father, inhaling deeply to try and help him regain his composure. “We’ll be making sure to give him a piece of our minds as well!”  
“What’s with all the damned noise?”  
All eyes turned to the double doors leading to the dining hall at the sound of a bored monotone voice.   
Almost as if on cue, Levi stepped through into the entrance hall and folded his arms, raising his eyebrows at each of you and silently waiting for a reply.  
“Levi!” Gasped your mother, her hands raising to her face in shock. “My goodness, what did you do to your hair?”  
For now, Levi had forgone the undercut and let it grow out with the rest of his hair, deciding to recut it once he was able to reach up for more than ten seconds without stretching the healing skin on his left side. At the moment his bangs barely reached his thin eyebrows, but they would grow back out to their usual length again in time.  
“Tch, I shaved it off to disguise myself so Nile wouldn’t recognize me.” He answered, tensing up and grunting at yet another twinge when your mother rushed forward to embrace him.   
“Oh I’m sorry, did I catch your wound?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“What the blazes were you thinking taking my daughter to the Underground District?” Questioned your father, narrowing his eyes and fixing the raven haired male with a harsh glare.  
“Leave him alone!” You snarled angrily, looking back to Mike when he tightened his grip on your shoulders to silently tell you not to get involved.  
“F/n be quiet!” Ordered your father, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on your uncle. “Well?”  
“Tch, it was my intention was to go alone.” Snorted Levi, rubbing his side. “We all know how stubborn the brat can be, she insisted on following me.”  
“Why did you not stop her?”   
“Since when has that ever worked?”   
A tense silence momentarily descended over the entrance hall, broken only by you stifling a small giggle.  
“Come on Father!” You smirked, earning you a disapproving raised eyebrow from him. “When have you ever known me to do as I’m told without putting up a fight?”  
“This isn’t a laughing matter f/n!” He scolded. “You both could’ve been killed!”  
“We had to do something!” You growled in annoyance. “You didn’t see what Nile did to Auruo and Petra, it was the final straw for me!”  
“Sweetheart, it’s not that we’re not grateful to you for what you’ve done.” Your father sighed and shook his head, looking at the floor. “It just hurts that we’ve worked so hard to protect you since Farlan was murdered, and you repay us by throwing all our efforts back in our faces. It stands to reason that we’d be more than a little upset with you.”  
“I’m sorry, but I had to do something!” You repeated, shrugging off Mike’s hold and taking several tentative steps towards him. “The fact that he was threatening to kill everyone I care about…”  
“It’s alright f/n.” Smiled your mother sadly, moving to stand next to your father. “Yes we’re both extremely upset by what we heard. You were reckless and stupid by anyone standards, but you’ve set in motion Nile’s downfall...and we’re so proud of you for that.”  
“So, can your old man get a hug from his little girl?” Asked your father, holding out his arms.  
Giggling and shaking your head in relief that the lecture was finally over, you willingly threw yourself into his arms and held onto him like it would be the last time you did so.  
“Just promised us you’ll never put yourself in danger like that again.” Said your mother, embracing you and your father while casting a glance over towards Mike and Levi. “Any of you.”  
“I won’t, I promise.” You muttered.   
“You have my word.” Said Mike evenly, Levi simply nodded but didn’t speak.  
A few moments later, a knock on the double doors behind the raven haired male interrupted you, causing you all to look towards the source of the noise.  
“Yes?”  
“Sorry to interrupt Master.” Said Eren, his emerald eyes quickly glancing over at your parents before refocusing on your husband. “Marlow and his squad are ready to escort you to Stohess for the tribunal.”  
“Thank you Eren, we’ll be there in a moment.”  
The young stable boy nodded, sparing Levi a momentary smile and silently mouthing “good luck” before closing the door behind him.  
“Well, guess that’s our cue to leave.” You mused, breaking away from your parents and looking towards Mike.   
“Yes, it is.” He answered, stepping forward and offering you his arm before turning his attention to Levi. “Bring the carriage around please.”  
Levi nodded and made his way out of the main door, leaving you alone with your husband and parents.  
It was time to find out if your little plan had indeed come to fruition, or whether everything you had suffered for the past month had been in vain…  
  
The journey from the manor to Stohess had been a relatively quiet one.  
Neither you or Mike had said much and with Levi driving the carriage, it wasn’t exactly possible to converse with him about what was to come.  
You parents had followed behind, while Marlow rode at the front of the procession and ordered his squad form up at the rear.  
Upon entering Stohess District, you could see many of the well dressed citizens that inhabited it stood around talking in rather conspiratorial looking groups.  
Every so often, one of their number would cast a nervous glance at their surroundings, almost like they were making sure they couldn't be heard before continuing their topic of conversation.   
It wouldn't have surprised you to learn that they were talking about Nile and the upcoming tribunal, after all, what else could it possibly be?  
The fact that a member of the Military Police was corrupt wasn't exactly going to be gossip to these people, but rumors that the commander of the regiment was a murderer and possibly facing the gallows for his crimes? That was sure to be a hot topic that would set tongues wagging from Wall Sina to Wall Maria.   
  
After what felt like an eternity, you finally arrived at your destination.  
The courthouse was a large well maintained building, decorated with winged statues holding ornate scales in one hand and a small dagger in the other.   
However despite the grandeur of it, you were more concerned with what lurked beneath it.   
Hopefully Nile had been treated badly by his once obedient soldiers.   
Had you gotten your way, you would’ve seen him starve to death for everything he had done to you and your family. Still, if today meant you got to see him with a noose around his neck, that would certainly give you a great deal of satisfaction.   
Exiting the carriage, you looked around nervously.  
“Lord Mike, Lady f/n.”   
Turning to your left you were met by Marlow, a frown of the utmost seriousness was currently gracing his pale features as he continued to speak.  
“Our duty to you is now at an end, I wish you luck and hope that the tribunal produces the results you desire.”  
“Thanks Marlow.” You smiled. “Do me a favour though.”  
“Yes My Lady?”   
“Give your comrades a swift kick up the ass, the MP’s need more soldiers like you among their ranks.”  
Mike snorted in amusement, shaking his head and placing a protective arm around your shoulders as Levi moved to stand with you.   
“I’ll certainly do my best Lady f/n.” Nodded the ebony haired squad leader, looking towards your husband. “Lord Mike, you and your company will be escorted into the tribunal in a few moments.”  
“Very well.” Replied the tall blonde male, glancing over to your parents carriage as they disembarked and walked over to join you.   
“Alright you lot!” Called Marlow to the assembled Military Police soldiers at the rear of your mother and father’s carriage. “Form up and make your way inside.”  
“So how long do you reckon they will keep us waiting?” You asked, watching Marlow and his squad make their way up the stone steps leading into the courthouse.  
“Possibly around five to ten minutes.” Said your father evenly. “They usually like to get all of the military personnel and witnesses assembled first, after that the accused are brought out and the premier is usually the last to arrive.”  
“I see.”   
A few moments later, the sound of carriage wheels turning against the cobbled road coupled with the steady clip clop of horse’s hooves reached your ears.   
“Hmm, who do you suppose they are?” Questioned your father, nodding to a simple wooden carriage that eventually came into view and halted behind your parents.   
“I don’t know Dear.” Replied your mother.   
All eyes turned towards the new arrivals as they stepped out of the carriage.   
The first was a tall man with light brown hair and amber eyes, accompanied by a short woman with long ginger hair and downcast dark brown eyes.  
“Petra’s parents.” Said Mike lowly.  
“Shit!” You whispered, a feeling of deep rooted guilt washing over you and threatening to drown you in a wave of emotion. Part of your reason for going to the Underground City with Levi to retrieve Isabel’s list was because you felt responsible for Petra and Auruo’s deaths, if you hadn’t tried to set them up together, maybe they would both still be alive…  
“Is that Alastair with them?” Questioned your mother, snapping you out of your dark thoughts and nodding towards the newly arrived carriage as another man stepped out into the street.   
"Yes I believe it is." Answered your father, casting a curious glance at the tall sandy haired male that was now looking towards your group.  
"Are you alright f/n?"   
"Huh?"   
Looking behind you, you were met by a concerned frown from your husband.   
"Ye-yeah, I...just..." You stammered, swallowing hard and averting your gaze. "I just have a feeling that I'm about to get my head ripped clean off my shoulders any second now!"  
"Tch, what's given you that idea Brat?" Scoffed Levi, folding his arms and raising a curious eyebrow."  
"Like you don't know? I'm the one who tried and set Auruo and Petra up together!" You stated, not realizing that Alastair and the Ral's were now making their way over to you. "If it weren't for me they might still be alive!"  
"F/n?"   
Wincing at the sound of your name being called, you slowly turned around to find Auruo's father stood staring at you.   
"Alastair." You greeted neutrally, mentally preparing yourself for a barrage of verbal abuse.   
"Did I just hear you right?" He questioned, furrowing his brows and tilting his head to one side, sending a nervous shiver rushing down your spine. "Do you honestly believe that you're responsible for my son's death?"  
Time almost seemed to stand still as you cast a terrified glance over everyone, wondering who would be the first to berate you.   
"Well, in a way...yes." You muttered weakly. "If I hadn't tried to set up a courtship meeting between them, Auruo would never have come to the manor that day and..."  
"Lady Zacharius, May I speak?" Asked Mr Ral, stepping forward and respectfully bowing his head.   
"Yes, of course." You nodded, swallowing down the lump in your throat and watching him carefully.  
"Thank you, I'm Petra's father My Lady." He began, his smile not faltering once despite his slightly shaken composure. "May I just say that my daughter spoke very highly of you and your husband while in your employ, she was also very excited that you had found a potential match for her in your friend Auruo."  
Furrowing your brows you continued to listen, watched closely by Alastair, your parents, Levi and Mike.   
"While we are rightly angered that our only child has been murdered, we do not blame you for what happened."  
"You don't?"  
"No, we don't." Confirmed Alastair. "We're all victims of Nile's twisted views, it's why we're here today, we all want the same thing...justice for those who were stolen from us."  
"Thank you." You smiled weakly, feeling Mike tighten his grip on you when your body started to tremble with relief, absolving you of the underlying guilt you had been carrying in your heart for the past few weeks. "That means a lot to me, I am truly sorry for what's happened."  
Before anyone else could speak, a voice called out to you from the top of the steps leading into the courthouse.  
"Company of Lord Mike Zacharius, Mr Alastair Bossard and Mr D/n L/n." Began a tall imposing figure in a Military Police uniform, their face partially obscured behind a wooden clipboard as they descended and stopped halfway to do a headcount and check that everyone on the list was present. "Follow me please, we are nearly ready to proceed."  
  
The interior of the courthouse was just as impressive as the exterior, but of course, you shouldn't have expected any less considering this was Wall Sina after all.  
The large room where the tribunal was due to take place was far more impressive than anything you could've imagined.  
Upon entering through the heavy varnished wooden doors, there was a large raised seating area decorated with dark mahogany panels, it was easy to assume that this would be where Premier Zackley and his aides would sit during proceedings.  
In the middle of the expansive space, a light green tiled floor, which was somewhat sectioned off by large oak balustrades took up a majority of the floor space. Rising up out of it was a thick steel beam that had been embedded into the floor. If you had to guess, you would've said that the accused was forced to kneel there so they could be restrained and looked upon by everyone else in attendance.  
On either side, stood members of the Military Police regiment. You happened to spot Marlow and his squad stood on the right, the ebony haired squad leader appeared to be holding a stack of papers...witness statements perhaps? It seemed highly likely.  
"Please take a seat." Said the MP that had shown you into the room, gesturing to a neat row of wooden pews that completed the encirclement of the tiled area. "The premier will be arriving soon."  
Swallowing hard, you did as instructed, sitting down between Mike and Levi while continuing to nervously look around and finding yourself met with curious frowns from the men and women currently seated in the rows on the other side of the narrow walkway opposite you.  
"Who are they?" You asked, leaning into Levi and nodding in their direction.   
Turning to look, the raven haired male raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.  
"Most likely Nile's other victims." He mused quietly. "Chances are they're some of the people named on Isabel's list."  
"There sure are a lot of them."  
"They'll have named others who were too afraid to speak out." He shrugged. "I expect the MP's will have had to make a lot of protection promises to get them to open their mouths."  
Frowning thoughtfully, your attention was soon pulled towards the back of the large hall as the double doors opened.   
Several mutters and words of disgust reached your ears as heavy footsteps started to echo across the tiled floor and two armed Military Police soldiers accompanying a tall, scraggy dark haired man with his hands cuffed behind his back through the narrow aisle towards the main area at the front of the room.  
E/c eyes widening in shock for a moment, they soon narrowed in disgust as your lips curled into a sneer when the man turned to glance at you as he passed by...revealing the gaunt and angry face of the arrogant former Military Police commander, Nile Dok. 


	51. Justice is served

It took you a moment to get over the initial shock of seeing Nile again, however bearing witness to him in his current state gave you a great sense of satisfaction.  
The once proud and arrogant commander now sported a thick black scraggy beard to match the unruly strands on his head, his undercut also having grown out to match the rest of his hair.  
His sharp, narrow hazel eyes appeared sunken, possibly an effect of not sleeping properly? Not that you cared, a bastard like him didn’t deserve to sleep comfortably at night, especially considering all of the crimes he had committed over the past decade...maybe even longer.  
What had once most likely been a crisp white shirt, was now creased and slightly dirty, the same for his plain black trousers and scuffed shoes.   
Narrowing your currently wide eyes, your lips twisted into a sneer when he met your gaze for a moment, before being roughly jabbed in the back with the butt of one of the Military Police escort’s rifles.   
“Keep moving!” Snarled the soldier dangerously, pushing him forward and almost making him stumble. An action which raised a barely audible “heh” of amusement from the raven haired male sat next to you in the otherwise now silent courtroom.  
The many assembled witnesses in the seating area opposite the one your family, Alastair and the Ral’s currently occupied resumed their whispering as Nile was ordered to halt in the large tiled area.   
While one soldier removed the large metal pole sticking out of the ground, the other turned his attention to Nile.  
“On your knees...now!” He ordered harshly, sparing the former commander no manners of pleasantry. Why would they? He was no longer in charge, to them he was now just another prisoner and as far as they were concerned, undeserving of being treated with any kind of humility.  
You watched closely as Nile silently obeyed and the pole was inserted back into place behind him, ensuring that he was held firm before being firmly locked in position.  
Swallowing hard, you shifted uncomfortably in your seat. Your left thumb nervously spinning the piece of silver metal on your third finger, a move which did not go unnoticed by your husband.  
Your breath caught in your throat at the feeling of a large hand covering your own. Intertwining your fingers with his, Mike gave it a reassuring squeeze and barely nodded when you turned to meet his soft blue eyed gaze for a brief moment before your attention was pulled back to the front of the courtroom.   
The door behind the raised area opened and three men walked out, two you did not recognize and one that you did…  
  
Premier Dahlis Zackly entered the courtroom with his aides and moved to take his seat in the centre of the large raised judge’s bench.  
Removing his jacket and neatly folding it, he placed it down on the table in front of him and rolled up his shirt sleeves, adjusting his thick rimmed spectacles and glancing down at the pile of paperwork in front of him.  
“So, shall we begin?” He questioned bluntly, looking down at Nile.   
“Yes Sir, we’re ready to proceed.” Answered one of the aides, standing up and addressing the court. “This military tribunal has been called today to decide the fate of Military Police Commander Nile Dok. Presenting evidence today is Squad Leader Marlow Freudenberg of the Stohess Military Police Branch, .”  
“Despite your crimes being a civilian affair.” Said Zackly, resting his elbows on the table and intertwining his age gnarled fingers. “Being a soldier warrants your crimes to be held at a military tribunal, in short...I will decide whether you are guilty or not guilty. Do you understand?”  
“Yes Sir, I do.” Replied Nile, raising his head slightly to try and meet the premier’s gaze.   
“Very well. Squad Leader Freudenberg, present your statements.”  
Marlow cleared his throat and shuffled his papers, straightening his posture before speaking.  
“Thank you Sir. My name is Marlow Freudenberg, I am a squad leader with the Stohess Branch of the Military Police. I put it forward that Nile Dok, the commander of the Military Police is guilty of the following crimes: The murders of Miss Petra Ral from the Karanese District of Wall Rose. Mr Auruo Bossard from the Trost District of Wall Rose, Mr Farlan Church from the Trost District of Wall Rose…”  
  
Hearing the names of Nile’s victims being read out in such an emotionless manner made your stomach tie itself in knots. Unfortunately however, you knew that it was always going to be the case.  
The Military Police were allowed to form their own opinions on whether Nile was guilty or not, but they could not convey them, otherwise it would be seen as trying to sway the premier’s opinion.   
A choked sob from somewhere behind caught your attention and against your better judgement, you turned to look.  
Mrs Ral was so distraught at hearing her daughter’s name and the word “murder” being used in the same sentence along with all the other victims, that she had been unable to contain her grief.   
Another pang of guilt pierced your heart at seeing her in such a state, yet even knowing that she and her husband didn’t hold you responsible for their daughter’s untimely and horrific demise, it did nothing to ease it this time.  
Shaking your head and exhaling deeping, you looked back towards the area to the side of the where Nile was currently being forced to kneel as Marlow continued to read out the charge sheet.  
  
“The persecution of the L/n family of the Trost District in Wall Rose.” Marlow drew a breath as he reached the end of the charge sheet. “Finally, the attempted murders of Mr Levi Ackerman, formerly of the Underground District in Wall Sina, Miss Isabel Magnolia of the Underground District in Wall Sina, Mr Eren Jaeger of the Shiganshina District in Wall Maria and Lady F/n Zacharius, formerly F/n L/n of the Trost District in Wall Rose.”  
Premier Zackly hummed thoughtfully and checked his paperwork to make sure everything matched up before turning his attention to Nile, staring intently at him over the top of his thick steel rimmed glasses.  
“Do you understand the charges against you?”   
“I’m not guilty!” Shouted Nile angrily, pulling against his cuffs but only succeeding in rattling them against the thick metal pole. “I’ve been set up!”  
“Do you understand the charges against you?” Repeated the premier, raising his voice slightly to indicate that he was not interested in the former commander’s ramblings.  
“Yes Sir.” He sighed, lowering his head.   
“Squad Leader Freudenberg, please continue.”  
“Thank you Sir.” Nodded Marlow, adjusting his paperwork and handing the notes he no longer required to a soldier on his right before speaking again. “Recently an investigation into allegations made against Commander Dok led to some extremely worrying evidence being uncovered in relation to the charges brought against him...”  
“You traitorous little bastard!” Spat Nile, his head snapping round to look at the ebony haired squad leader.   
“Silence!” Ordered Premier Zackly, slapping an aged hand off the judge’s bench. “You will speak only when asked to. Please continued Squad Leader.”  
Marlow swallowed hard and quickly scanned through the document he was currently reading from before doing as asked.   
“Myself and two of my men, Boris Feulner and Dennis Aiblinger were present when Commander Dok confessed to having murdered Mr Farlan Church, Miss Petra Ral and Mr Auruo Bossard.”  
  
A loud gasp went up around the courtroom, quickly followed by a series of whispers among the victims, who then quickly turned their attention towards you.  
Shrinking back, you looked at the floor, not quite sure what else you were supposed to do.  
“F/n is this true?” Asked a voice behind you, followed by a hand lightly resting on your shoulder.  
Inhaling deeply, you held it for a moment before shakily releasing it and turning to look back and meet the concerned gazes of your parents, Alastair and the Ral’s.  
“Yes it’s true.” You whispered. “He thought he was alone with me, but Mike, Uncle Levi, Marlow and two of his men were hiding in a secret passage behind a bookcase in the main sitting room.”  
Your mother slowly withdrew her hand and slumped back in her seat, her glazed over eyes staring directly into yours, almost as if she was looking right through you.  
“He also tried finding out where you and Father were, he told me that he’d found you hiding in the Underground District and that you had killed Isabel.”  
“He did what?” Growled your father, struggling to keep his voice low as the hushed whispers from the other side of the courtroom started to die down.   
“It was a ploy to get her to reveal where you really were.” Said Levi bluntly, turning to glance at him for a moment. “Stupid bastard didn’t have a clue where you’d disappeared to.”  
Exchanging a worried glance, your parents quickly turned their attention back to the front of the courtroom, as did everyone else when Premier Zackly spoke again...  
  
“I see.” Mused the Premier, curiously looking over the assembled ranks of Military Police soldiers. “So, where are Boris Fuelner and Dennis Aiblinger?”  
“Sir, I am Boris Fuelner.” Said a youthful looking male with silvery blonde hair and pale eyes, raising a hand to indicate his position.   
“Very well, please explain to me in your own words how Commander Dok came to confess to killing Mr Church, Miss Ral and Mr Bossard.”  
“Sir. As you know, we were assigned to the Zacharius Manor after the murders of Mr Bossard and Miss Ral. Commander Dok came to conduct a routine inspection of our squad, however Lord Mike and Lady F/n were very on edge about this. They told us that we were to hide in a series of secret passages hidden around their manor and observe proceedings.”  
“Was Commander Dok coerced in anyway into admitting these murders?”  
“No Sir, he didn’t use their names however...but he did describe Miss Ral as a “pretty little ginger girl” and Mr Bossard as Lady f/n’s “idiotic drinking partner” which is an accurate description of these particular victims...with the exception of insulting Mr Bossard of course.”  
“So he did not mention them by name?”  
“No Sir, he only mentioned Mr Church and Mr Ackerman by name. He claimed that “he made a huge mistake ten years ago by not ordering his men to kill that runt Levi as well as that filthy abnormal Farlan!” I recall those being his exact words.”  
“I see.” Sighed Premier Zackly, clearly annoyed as yet another loud gasp followed by several people shouting out in anger echoed around the courtroom.  
  
“How dare you call my son an idiot!” Snarled Alastair, standing up and preparing to try and storm over to Nile.  
“Alastair, don’t!” Warned your mother, quickly grabbing his arm and pulling him back down into his seat. “It won’t help matters!”  
“Shit!” You cursed, your lower lip trembling rapidly. “Shit! Shit! Shit!”  
“F/n, calm down!” Whispered Mike, tightening his grip on your hand.  
“What the fuck do you mean calm down?” You inquired, your head jerking around to face him. “He never mentioned Auruo and Petra by name! He could’ve been describing anyone of his victims for all they know!”  
“The village doctor who collected Petra and Auruo’s bodies said he knew Alastair, he will have informed the Military Police of his identity and then asked around for help confirming Petra’s.”  
Eyes widening, your jaw dropped open and you froze. How could you be so stupid?   
All deaths, suspicious or otherwise were confirmed by the district doctors where the deceased was registered as living at the time of their death to ensure there was no case of mistaken identity.   
“Damnit!”  
“Just calm down, stop jumping the gun.”  
“He’s right Brat.” Said Levi. “Just because the bastard didn’t name them directly doesn’t mean he’s not guilty. Don’t forget, his thugs have been detained too and already confessed to their part in his plans.”  
“So does that mean they will skip this part and just be sentenced?”  
“That’s usually how it works.”   
  
“Now then Commander Dok, how do you answer these allegations?” Asked the premier when silence finally fell over the courtroom.   
“I told you I’m not guilty!” Shouted Nile. “I’ve been set up!”  
“Set up you say?” The old man leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table again, interlocking his fingers and placing his chin on them. “By who?”  
“By the l/n’s! Everything they’ve said in those reports is a lie!”  
“Oh, is it now?” Premier Zackly almost sounded amused as he consulted the paperwork in front of him for clarification of Nile’s claims. “Then why do I have statements here from five men claiming to be hired mercenaries working for you to “cleanse Wall Sina of sin?” as they so eloquently called it?”  
Nile’s eyes widened, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he gulped  
“What reason do these men have for wanting to set you up?”  
“Personal gain!” Stammered the former Military Police commander. “They l/n's hired them to set me up!”  
“Objection!” Called Marlow, his voice echoing around the room as he started shuffling his papers to find what he was looking for. “I have found evidence taken from Commander Dok’s office within the Stohess Military Police branch headquarters that prove this is a lie! The records show that over the past thirteen years, Commander Nile Dok has been making large payments, using military funds I might add, to well known thugs and mercenary gangs.”  
“It’s all lies!” Shouted Nile, tugging against his restraints again. “The l/n's have been tampering with the reports to discredit me!”  
“Excuse me Premier.” Said one of the aides, standing from his seat and approaching him.  
  
“What’s going on now?” You whispered to Mike, watching closely as Premier Zackly and his aide engaged in a very secretive looking conversation.  
“They’ve possibly found something among the evidence that they think can bring about a final judgment.” He replied, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on the two conversing men as a piece of paper was passed between them.   
“Is that a good thing?”   
“It could be.”  
“I really hope it is, because I don’t know how much more of this I can take!” You muttered, furrowing your brows as the aide returned to his seat.  
  
“You are a Traditionalist, are you not Commander Dok?” Asked Premier Zackly.  
“I am Sir, yes!” Said Nile straightening his back and holding his head high.  
“I have here a list of names provided by Miss Isabel Magnolia.” Stated Premier Zackly, holding up a piece of paper before proceeding to read from it. “Do we have a Mr Nack Tierce present?”  
“Yes Sir!” Came a swift reply from the area from the seating area opposite where you were sat as a young dark haired male stood up.  
“You are named as one of Commander Dok’s victims on this list. Can you confirm why that is?”  
“Yes Sir I can.” He answered boldly. “My brother preferred the company of men, Nile sent thugs to my home in the Ermich District looking for him...instead he found myself, my wife and…my baby.”  
“What happened they found you?”  
Shaking his head and clenching his fists, Nack lowered his head.   
“They said they had a message for me from Nile Dok, telling me that I had committed a crime and I was to be punished for it.”  
“Take your time Mr Nack.” Encouraged one of the premier’s aides.  
“They...they made me watch as they butchered my son and...raped my wife before slitting her throat...had my brother not walked in and found us, they would’ve killed me too.”  
Whispers and mutters rose up and echoed around the courtroom, sounds of disgust and insults were directed towards Nile while others simply questioned where this line of inquiry was leading to.  
“Thank you Mr Nack, do we have a Mr Moses Braun here today.”  
“That would be me Sir!”   
A man around the same age as Mike, who appeared to be missing his right arm stood up.  
“I put the same question to you Mr Braun.” Said the premier.   
“I used to be a farm hand for a family friend who lived to the north of the Yalkel District when I was a teenager.” Explained the man. “When I was eighteen, I met a young man named Rashad Lauda in a tavern and we became...intimately involved.”  
“Please continue.”  
“One night a few years later, we were at a tavern in Ishida Village to celebrate my twentyfirst birthday.” Pausing to draw breath, Moses raised his left hand to his right shoulder and gripped it tightly. “Four men burst into the tavern, they claimed they were working for the Military Police and that Commander Dok had put out a warrant for our arrest.”  
“Your crime?”  
“They said we were guilty of sodomy, after that they dragged us outside and knocked us unconcious.”  
Mutters once again rose from the seats around him, but were quickly silenced as the premier once again banged his hand off the judges bench.  
“Can you remember what happened when you regained consciousness?” Questioned the old man, finally speaking again as silence was restored.  
“Yes Sir, it was dark...I was in some kind of forest and in a lot of pain.”  
“Continue.”  
“I...I found Rashad’s body hanging from a nearby tree, when I tried to stand up...that was when I noticed that my right arm was missing.”  
“Do you believe these thugs are responsible for that?”  
“Yes Sir, they were waiting for me when I finally found my way out of the woods. They said they that Commander Dok would spare my life if I gave up my citizenship and exiled myself to the Underground District.”  
“How long ago was this?” Questioned Premier Zackly, glancing down at the documents in front of him.  
“Fifteen years ago Sir.”  
Humming thoughtfully, Premier Zackly closed his eyes and sighed.  
“The evidence against you is overwhelming to say the least.” Slowly opening them again he turned to look down at Nile, his harsh hazel orbs burning into the man kneeling before him. “Do you have anything to say in your defence?”  
Nile swallowed hard, mustering up his courage to try and pledge one last act of defiance.  
“I told you I’ve been set up! I was blackmailed over my traditionalist beliefs by the mercenary gangs!" Lied Nile. "They would’ve killed me and run amok if I hadn’t given in to their demands!”  
“Yet you can provide no evidence to support this claim, also forgive the hearing of an old man...but I thought you said it was the l/n's who were blackmailing you?”  
“I can Sir!” Pleaded Nile. “Ask the l/n’s they are the ones who stabbed me in the back and allowed this to happen.”  
“Was this before or after you killed Mr Farlan Church, who according to my records was Mrs l/n’s twin brother? A crime you have already confessed to and were heard by no less than six witnesses.”  
“Who are you going to believe?” He snarled, raising his head to stare defiantly at the premier and his aides. “I am the commander of the Military Police, I uphold the laws of this land.”  
“Oh do you now?” Challenged Zackly, conveying a rather amused tone. “Tell me, what laws would those be? The ones set forth by the king? Or your own?”  
Nile paled and shrank back, causing his cuffs to rattle against the metal pole restraining him.  
“This tribunal is at an end.” Announced the premier. “I have made my decision.”  
  
Upon leaving the courthouse, you exhaled deeply and rubbed a hand over your eyes, unable to quite believe what had happened.  
"Oi Brat, are you okay or what?" Inquired a voice to your left.  
"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine Uncle Levi...I...I guess I..."  
"Yeah, I was pretty shocked by what the premier decided as well."  
"Can he actually do that though? I thought only the king could give such an order?"  
"Tch, he can if he has the king's permission."  
"F/n, are you alright?"  
Turning to look behind you, a simple nod was the only answer your parents and husband received from you.  
"You did well to keep your temper under control in there." Smiled your mother. "I know it can't have been easy."  
"Damn right it wasn't!" You scoffed. "What about poor Alastair though? He was ready to rush up there and beat Nile to within an inch of his life for what he said about Auruo!"  
"Yes I know, but it's the Ral's I'm more worried about." Said Mike. "Nile's thugs have finally disclosed where they dumped her body, but there is no way to recover it to give her a proper burial."  
"Those bastards!" You growled angrily.   
"Lord Zacharius?" Called a voice from somewhere off to the left, a familiar ebony haired soldier coming into view through the crowd of people leaving the courthouse a few moments later.  
"Marlow." You greeted, affording him a small smile as he stopped and placed his hands behind his back. "I thought you would've been heading back to the Military Police headquarters now?"  
"Apparently not Lady Zacharius." He replied. "My squad has now been ordered to assist with crowd control...I take it you will want to be present for this."  
"Yes we would." Growled Alastair dangerously, looking back to the Ral's who silently nodded.   
"F/n?" Asked Mike, raising an eyebrow at you.  
"Of course, I think it only appropriate that we are."  
"Then please follow me."   
  
 _"Nile Dok, I find you guilty of murder, attempted murder, persecution and embezzlement of military funds._  
 _In the name of His Majesty King Fritz, you are hereby sentenced to be hung by the neck until dead._  
 _You are to be stripped of your title of Commander of the Military Police with immediate effect, your lands and assets will be seized by The Crown and divided equally among your victims as recompense for the pain and suffering you inflicted upon them. You will also be marked on record as having a dishonorable discharge from the military and your corpse buried in an unmarked grave._  
 _Take him to the gallows."_  
  
Premier Zackly's words echoed through your mind with a terrifying satisfaction as Marlow led you and your family to the execution square behind the courthouse.  
Your eyes widened when you turned the corner and found a large crowd already gathered in front of the large wooden structure, many of them shouting insults and baying for the condemned men to be brought out to face the wrath of the angry mob.  
"Damn!" You gasped, looking at the gallows and seeing not one, but five nooses swinging in a neat line from the thick wooden crossbar. "So I guess they're executing the thugs together and then Nile afterwards?"  
"That's correct." Nodded Marlow, leading you up some steps to a large concrete platform which stood approximately six feet above the crowd in the main square. "You can observe from here. As you've probably already worked out, there is no more space in the main square."  
"As long as I can see that bastard die, I don't care where I stand!" Snarled Alastair.   
"The execution will commence shortly." Said Marlow turning on his heels and walking away.  
"Marlow!" You called, halting him in his tracks.  
"Yes Lady Zacharius."  
"Thank you." You smiled. "For everything."  
"My Lady." He replied, nodding his head and making his way down the stone steps towards the main square to rejoin his squad and assist in keeping the still unruly crowd under proper control.  
Looking around, you saw the Ral's stood stone faced and emotionless, staring at the gallows and the currently empty nooses.   
Part of you wondered whether you should say something to try and comfort them, but what? Not a single thought entered your mind about how to try and ease the inner turmoil they were currently suffering.   
No amount of compensation or comforting words would bring Petra back, so what was the point in even trying.  
You dared not approach Alastair, the look of anger currently gracing his features was intimidating enough to make Levi look like a fluffy little kitten, which was an extraordinary feat in itself.   
Looking to your parents next, you were quick to notice your mother and father holding hands and muttering between themselves.   
Upon noticing you watching them, they both flashed you a small smile.  
"Are you alright Sweetheart?" Questioned your mother.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." You nodded, swallowing down the lump in your throat as it finally started to sink in that your ordeal was nearly over. "Are you and Father okay?"  
"We will be once we see Nile and his thugs hang." Said your father firmly. "Nile has had this coming for a very long time."  
"Yeah he has." You muttered, looking to Levi. "What about you?"  
"Tch, I've waited ten years to see that bastard punished for what he did to Farlan...The sooner he's dead, the better."  
"I won't argue with that."  
Finally you turned your attention to Mike.   
"I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess."  
"What's done is done." Exhaling deeply, Mike pursed his lips and stared down at you, an unreadable expression playing upon his handsome features. "Justice will be served and we will all be free to move on with our lives."  
Before you could respond, a loud roar erupted from the crowd, pulling your attention back towards the gallows as five cuffed men were led out of a door to the left of the wooden structure and up the steps...  
  
"Murderers!" "Bastards!" and "Die you scum!" were a few of the insults hurled towards the five condemned men as they were led out of the courthouse's rear door and into the execution square.  
They walked slowly towards the wooden structure, their hands cuffed behind their backs and their heads hung low in shame at having their heinous deeds catch up with them.  
"Line up on the scaffold and don't move a damned muscle!" Snarled a burly Military Police officer stood near a large wooden lever at the far end of the structure, watching proceedings closely as the prisoners silently complied with his orders.  
The guards that had escorted them out then began the task of putting the nooses around their necks, tightening them so that there was no chance of the condemned managing to wriggle loose and escape.   
Not that it would matter if they did, the guards were armed with rifles and they certainly wouldn't get very far even if they did try to run. Although there were no guarantees that they would be granted a quick death if they did somehow manage to dodge a bullet, the crowd was currently whipped up into such a blood frenzy that they would probably tear them apart like a pack of wild animals.  
Suddenly a rock about the size of a fist flew through the air, hitting one of the prisoners in the side of the head and causing them to stagger backwards, almost toppling from the scaffold...much to the delight of the baying citizens.  
"Can't you control these damned animals?" Shouted the well built soldier to his comrades on the ground below. "That could've hit me!"  
"Throw another one!" Laughed an unknown voice from somewhere in the crowd, raising a cheer of approval and pushing the boundaries of the already angry MP's tested temper.  
Turning his attention back towards the men on the scaffold, he raised an eyebrow as the last noose was placed around the condemned man's neck and adjusted accordingly.  
"Ready when you are Sir." Said one of the other soldiers, offering his superior a salute.  
Nodding to dismiss the other man, the officer in charge looked towards the five thugs.   
"Any last words before you die?" He chuckled, reaching out and taking a firm grip on the lever, preparing to activate the trap door upon which they were standing.  
Answered by only a grim silence, he decided there was no point in waiting. It was already late afternoon and he had more important matters that needed his attention...such as drinking and gambling with the other workshy officers back at their district headquarters, so he wanted to return as soon as possible.  
"Guess that's a no then!"  
Pulling back on the lever with a loud grunt, which was drowned out by the now cheering crowd, the trapdoor opened and all five men fell through it simultaneously.  
With the thick ropes around their necks preventing them from hitting the ground, the five thugs were left to thrash wildly as they choked to death. With their hands still cuffed behind their backs, there was little they could do to free themselves. The more they tried to wriggle loose, the deeper the noose cut into their flesh and in turn, constricted their airways quicker.  
After several moments, the first of the five thugs finally stopped moving, his glazed over eyes staring out over the crowd.  
"Check him!" Commanded the well built officer, motioning to one of the men stood at the base of the steps leading up onto the scaffold.   
Nodding and removing his rifle from his shoulder, the soldier looked up at the still body. Roughly jabbing the muzzle of the weapon into the man's ribs, he looked up at the other MP and grinned.   
"Seems dead Sir, shall I snap his neck just to make sure?"  
"Heh, why not." Shrugged the other man in a rather callous manner. "Why don't you do the same to the others as well, I'm pretty sure this lot won't mind."   
Grabbing hold of the corpses ankles, the soldier jumped and tucked his legs up under his body, letting the momentum of his extra weight drag it down.   
Unfortunately for the crowd was cheering too loudly to hear the first wet snap of bones being broken, however they soon silenced themselves to here the ones that followed.  
  
"Fucking hell, that's barbaric!" You gasped, your hands covering your mouth as you watched in horror.  
"Tch, it's the only way these bastards can make themselves appear strong." Snorted Levi, folding his arms and continuing to watch the scene before him as the crowd once again cheered.  
"You're not suddenly feeling sorry for them are you?" Questioned Alastair in a rather threatening tone, raising an eyebrow in your direction.  
"What?" You were shocked he would even ask such a thing, but then again, he was still quite angry about what he had heard during the tribunal. "Of course I'm not! I'm just finding it a little difficult to understand how these people can get so much pleasure from this, I mean...they're supposed to be upper class citizens, yet they're acting like drunken brawlers at a tavern fight!"  
It was hard to deny you didn't feel a great deal of satisfaction from watching these murdering scum get their comeuppance for what they had done, but in your opinion, there was no excuse for such a display of vulgarity.   
"Cut them down!" Yelled a voice from the scaffold, rousing you from your thoughts and commanding your full attention as a fresh rope was threaded through the top crossbar and tied into a noose.  
"Oi Brat, are you okay?"   
Glancing to your right, you noticed Levi staring at you, a slight hint of concern evident in his steel grey eyes.  
"Yeah." You nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"We can leave if you wish." Said a voice to your left, followed by a large hand gripping yours. "We're not obliged to stay."  
Turning to face the source of the voice, you flashed Mike a small smile and shook your head.  
"No, I'm not going anywhere!" You answered firmly, looking back to Levi. "We're staying put to make sure justice is served."  
The raven haired male nodded, raising an eyebrow in the direction of your parents when your mother moved to stand closer to him.  
"We're all staying." Added your father, affording you a small sad smile. "We owe it to those we've lost to see Nile punished for what he's done."  
Seconds later, a deafening roar of anger filled the air.  
"Looks like they're bringing him out." You mused, watching the door to the courthouse open once more and two armed Military Police soldiers drag out a scruffy looking dark haired male.   
As he had done in the courtroom, Nile turned to glance over at you, narrowing his hazel eyes and baring his teeth.  
This time however, instead of shrinking back in shock, you smiled. Raising your head in a proud manner, you straightened your back and kept your gaze firmly fixed on the vile man who had persecuted your family for over a decade.  
"Goodbye Nile." You muttered lowly. "I hope you rot in Hell!"


	52. Moving on

Standing behind the doors to the execution square, Nile Dok kept his head down and silently contemplated how badly he had failed his mission to maintain traditionalism in Wall Sina.  
He felt no remorse for the lives he had callously taken, as far as he was concerned they had deserved it. They weren’t real men in his eyes, they were filthy creatures who indulged in sodomy and lewd acts which threatened everything that...in his mind was “normal.”  
He was well aware that murder, blackmail and persecution were illegal, yet he did not care.   
He had managed to maintain his extremist regime for nearly fourteen years before it all came crashing down around him in a matter of months, all thanks to the interference of the daughter of a family he was persecuting and an underground citizen he had been struggling to catch for over a decade.  
Gritting his teeth, he narrowed his eyes as the smug faces of you and Levi found their way into his mind, taunting him and revelling in his downfall...it made him want to vomit.  
Suddenly a loud cheer from the other side of the doors rudely interrupted his contemplation and brought him crashing back down earth.  
“Cut them down!” Yelled a male voice he didn’t recognize, although he barely heard it above the roar of the baying mob.  
“Looks like it’s your turn...Sir!” Taunted one of the Military Police soldiers who had been assigned to escort him to his execution.  
Remaining silent, Nile kept his gaze on the floor as the doors opened and the bright golden rays of the afternoon sun filtered through the opening.  
“Alright, move it!” Snarled the other guard, roughly jabbing him the back with the muzzle of his rifle.   
Wincing in pain, Nile slowly started to walk forward, blinking rapidly as his narrow hazel eyes adjusted to the light.   
Stepping out into the view of the waiting crowd, he was met with angry insults and even pelted with stones from several of the people in the first few rows.   
Other onlookers, most likely family members of some of his victims tried to rush forward to get to him, but found themselves held back by the armed Military Police officers that had been unfortunate enough to find themselves placed on crowd control duty.   
Raising his head slightly, he looked at the mass of angry faces, a low growl vibrating through his throat when he saw a familiar h/l h/c haired female with e/c eyes staring back at him.   
Nile’s face heated up in anger at the satisfied smile that currently graced your lips, half tempted to try and rush towards you and finish what he had started back at the Zacharius manor.   
“Eyes front Murderer!” Snarled one of the guards as once again, the hard metal muzzle of a rifle was forced into the flesh between his shoulder blades, digging painfully into his spinal column and raising a hiss of pain from him.  
Facing forward again, Nile swallowed hard and started to climb the solid wooden steps of the scaffold, nervously eyeing the single noose that hung from the crossbar that would end his life.  
Standing in front of it, he turned to face the crowd and held his head high.  
He wasn’t going to give you and your family the satisfaction of seeing him beg for mercy, he already had to live with the knowledge that you would be entitled to a share in his estate after his death by order of Premier Zackly...and that was all he was prepared to let you get out of him, but only because it was beyond his control.  
“Any last words?” Questioned a well built MP, staring at him in disgust and folding his arms as he supervised the escort guards roughly place the noose around his neck.  
“I have nothing to say to these commoners!”   
“Hmph, have it your way then.”  
Raising an eyebrow at his comrades, who nodded and stepped back once the noose was tightly secured around the former commander’s neck, the burly soldier unfolded his arms and reached for the lever that would release the trapdoor, gripping it firmly…  
  
The crowd let out an almighty cheer as the trapdoor opened and Nile fell through it, the noose tensing up and shaking slightly under the weight of body.  
Unfortunately for the former commander, the way the rope had been positioned around his throat meant that his neck did not break and he was forced to endure a slow and painful demise.  
Involuntarily thrashing as the air was choked from his lungs, Nile’s narrow eyes locked with yours across the execution square.   
Ignoring the crowd’s cheering and taunting as his vision began to blur, Nile gritted his teeth and continued to glare at you. Maybe if he concentrated hard enough he could take you down into the depths of Hell with him, but of course, this would never happen.  
One last choking breath escaped his constricted airway and a few seconds later, his body ceased its involuntary twitching.   
Glazed over hazel eyes stared out across the baying crowd as Nile Dok, the former commander of the Military Police, finally died.  
  
Inhaling deeply, you held it for a brief second before letting it out, your e/c eyes narrowing slightly as the soldier responsible for operating the trapdoor nodded to one of his comrades on the ground to confirm Nile’s death.   
“He’s gone Sir!”  
Another deafening roar of approval rose up from the crowd upon hearing this news, many once more trying to rush forward and get a better view as the corpse was cut down.   
“So it’s over.” You mused emotionlessly. “It’s actually over, we won.”  
“Are you alright?” Asked Mike, evident concern shone in his pale eyes when he turned to face you.   
“Yeah, I am now.” You nodded, glancing up at him and flashing him a small smile.  
“Tch, good riddance!” Scoffed Levi, keeping his steel eyed gaze firmly fixed on the scaffold.   
“I second that!” Agreed Alastair. “Though I would’ve preferred to see him beg for mercy before he died.”  
“That would never happen Alastair.” You sighed. “That bastard was proud of what he did.”  
“Yes, you’re right.” Said your father, raising his head and inhaling deeply. “Still, he’s gone now and justice has been served.”  
Humming thoughtfully at your father’s words, you turned your attention back towards the scaffold to see Nile’s corpse being unceremoniously picked up and taken back into the courthouse, probably to await instructions on where he was to be buried.   
As far as you were concerned, they could throw his corpse off Wall Maria and let the titans have their way with it. Yet it was as your father had already said, justice had been served and you were satisfied that the deaths of your uncle, friends and all of the vile commander’s victims could now finally rest in peace, safe in the knowledge that Nile had finally been held accountable for the pain and suffering he had inflicted on them.  
  
Returning to the front of the courthouse, Alastair and the Ral’s made their way to the carriage that was waiting to take them back to the Bossard’s Wall Sina manor.  
“I suppose I should go and tell my family the good news.” Sighed Alastair, turning back to face you and your family.   
“What will you do now?” You inquired.   
“We’ll try and rebuild our lives, as should you.” Pausing for a moment he nodded towards Mike and held out a hand. “Lord Zacharius, it’s been a pleasure to meet you and I sincerely thank you for your part in helping expose that murderer.”  
Mike silently nodded and shook the other man’s hand.   
“You’ve got yourself a fine husband here f/n.” Smiled Alastair, turning his attention back to you. “Make sure you keep hold of him.”  
Shaking your head you giggled and watched him walk back towards his carriage, opening the door and climbing in.  
“D/n, m/n, have a safe journey back to Trost.”  
“Thank you Alastair, we will.” Smiled your father, wrapping a protective arm around your mother.  
Stepping forward, Mr Ral now addressed you and your husband.  
“Lord Mike, Lady f/n...my daughter spoke very highly of you and I can see why. Please accept our eternal gratitude for bringing our daughter’s murderer to justice.”  
“I was very fond of Petra.” You said softly. “She was kind, caring, I enjoyed her company and I’m truly sorry about what happened to her.”  
“Thank you My Lady, unfortunately I do not see our paths ever crossing again. So please accept our sincerest best wishes for the future.”  
“Of course.” Nodded Mike solemnly.  
Joining Alastair at his carriage, the Ral’s climbed in and closed the door behind them.   
As the carriage departed, your parents turned their attention to you, Mike and Levi.  
“I can’t believe it’s finally over.” Said your mother, shaking her head in shock. “Ten years...ten long years...and now...”  
Your father smiled sympathetically and took her in his arms, holding her shaking body against him and gently rubbing her back.  
“You can stay at my manor tonight if you wish.” Said Mike. “The sun will be setting soon.”  
“That’s very kind of you my friend.” Replied your father. “However we must decline, we already planned to stay at our villa tonight and head back to Trost in the morning.”  
“Very well.”  
Pulling away from your father, your mother wiped her watering eyes and approached Levi.   
“What will you do now Nile is gone?”  
“I’ll stay on at the manor.”  
“So you...don’t want to come back to Trost with us?”  
The raven haired male narrowed his eyes slightly and shook his head.  
It was a tempting offer, but he couldn’t just pack up and head back to the place he was forced to flee from ten years ago, there were too many painful memories and he had Eren to think about now as well.  
“I’m fine where I am.”   
“Alright, if you’re sure...at least you can keep an eye on f/n for us!”  
“Hey!” You snapped, folding your arms and feeling rather offended by her words.   
Your father chuckled and shook his head, holding his hand out to the shorter male.  
“You know you and Eren are always welcome to come and visit us, you’re still a part of this family.”  
Levi nodded and shook your father’s hand, tensing up when your mother wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek before moving on to you.  
“Promise me you won’t be pulling off anymore wild stunts...either of you!”   
Mike snorted and nodded, while you simply rolled your eyes and grinned.  
“I’m still not going to start acting like a lady if that’s what you’re hoping for!”  
“I didn’t think you would.” Chuckled your father. “Now come here and give your old man a cuddle.”  
Sighing deeply at the feeling of his arms wrapping around your body, you buried your head into the crook of his neck and closed your eyes, muttering three little words he had not heard from you in a very long time and feared he never would again.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too Sweetheart.” He sniffed, kissing your temple and trying to maintain his composure as he released you and approached your husband while your mother embraced you.  
“Mike, I truly appreciate everything you’ve done for this family, thank you.”  
Shaking your father’s hand, Mike looked towards your mother as she finally relinquished her hold on you and joined your father.  
“Look after yourselves and we’ll hopefully see you soon.”  
“Have a safe journey back to Trost .”  
Once again placing an arm around your mother, your father escorted her back to the waiting carriage and held the door open for her. Allowing her to climb in first, he then entered behind her and signalled to Thomas to set off.  
Watching your parents carriage started to make its way down the cobbled street away from the courthouse, you folded your arms and narrowed your eyes.  
“F/n?” Asked Mike, placing a hand on your shoulder. “Are you ready to leave?”  
“Yeah, sure.” You nodded, smiling as he offered you his arm and glanced over at Levi.  
“Alright then.” Agreed the raven haired male.  
Climbing into the carriage, you looked back towards the courthouse and furrowed your brows as the carriage jerked forward and you started to make your way towards the Stohess District inner gate, however a small smile found its way onto your features at the thought of returning to the manor knowing that Nile was dead...and you couldn’t wait to share the good news with the other residents.  
  
Upon returning to the manor, you were met at the gate by Eren and Isabel.   
“Levi Bro!” Squealed the excited red head, rushing to help the stable boy open the gate and allowing Levi to steer the carriage though. “How did it go? What happened?”   
“Nile’s dead.” Replied the raven haired male bluntly, driving the carriage straight up the manor path towards the stables.  
“Really? So does that mean they found him guilty? What about his gang of thugs?”  
Jogging along beside the carriage, Isabel continued to fire questions at him while Eren close and locked the gate, joining you all a few minutes later.  
Reaching the stable yard, Levi brought the carriage to a halt and climbed down from the driver’s seat, opening the door for you and Mike to disembark.  
“Isabel calm down!” You giggled, taking your husband’s hand and allowing him to help you out of the carriage. “To answer all your questions in order, Nile was found guilty of everything and he was hanged along with his thugs...but that’s not the best part!”  
“There’s more?” Gasped Eren, his emerald eyes widening in curiosity as he started to unhitch the horses from the carriage.  
“Oh yeah!” You grinned rather smugly, folding your arms and relishing each word that left your lips. “The bastard was stripped of his rank as commander of the Military Police, given a dishonourable discharge, had all his assets seized…”  
“What does that mean?” Inquired Isabel, cocking her head to one side in confusion.  
“If you’ll let me finish, I can explain.”  
“Oh, sorry.”  
“It means everything he owns is reclaimed by the crown, so in short...he was effectively stripped of everything he owns! Land, property...everything!”  
“Heh, couldn’t have happened to a more deserving guy.” She smirked  
“Hey I’m not done yet!” You laughed. “The poor bastard went to the gallows knowing that it’s all getting divided among his victims as compensation!”  
“You’re kidding me?” Gasped Eren, almost dropping the heavy metal bar that linked the two horses to the carriage. Thankfully Levi noticed what was happening and intervened, however he wasn’t particularly happy about it.  
“Tch, watch what you’re doing Brat!”  
“Sorry Levi...so everyone gets a share then?”  
“Yep and finally, the icing on the cake in my opinion...he’s getting buried in an unmarked grave!”  
“So it’s over then? We won?” Asked Isabel, her dark green eyes widening hopefully.   
“Yeah, we won.” You smiled. “We couldn’t have succeeded without you and Jan though, that list really helped our cause.”  
“Ah, about Jan…” Isabel’s smile faded and she looked at the floor.   
“What’s wrong? Is he okay?” Mike’s brows furrowed in concern, had there been more of Nile’s thugs that they had overlooked?  
“He, um...he’s planning on going back the Underground District.”  
“What? Why?”  
“He told me he’s found a buyer for The Black Unicorn and he’s using the money from the sale to fund his journey back to Wall Maria to try and find his family.” Explained Isabel. “He’s keen to leave as soon as possible.”  
“Do you know where he is now?”   
“Probably in his room packing.”  
“Alright, thank you for telling us Isabel.”   
“I was also thinking of moving on as well.” Isabel smiled and nodded nervously, biting her lower lip. “I’m going to have a look around and see if I can find a job in another tavern...I don’t suppose you have any here do you?”  
“No, sorry.” You answered. “You’d need to be on the other side of Wall Sina to find any.”  
Suddenly an idea struck you, since Petra's death, Mike had been down a cook. However with things being so dramatically turned upside down, the last thing on your husband's mind had been hiring a new member of staff.  
"You know Isabel." You began, slyly glancing at the tall blonde next to you. "We're actually looking to take on a new servant...how are your cooking skills?"  
Levi raised an eyebrow in your direction but remained silent, as did Mike.   
"My cooking skills?" Repeated Isabel, blinking rapidly. "Well um, I used to do a little when I was helping Jan run The Black Unicorn."  
"Well you wouldn't be on your own in our kitchen." Smiled Eren. "Mikasa is the other cook we have, I'm sure you and her would get along well."  
"You'd seriously give me a job?" Asked the now excited redhead, turning her attention to Mike.  
Humming thoughtfully he raised one hand to his face and stroked the stubble that lined his jaw.  
"F/n is right, there has been a position open since Petra's unfortunate passing. You'd live here in the servants quarters of course and you would need to answer to Levi on a daily basis. I take it you have surface citizenship?"  
"Yeah, my papers are in my room." She nodded enthusiastically. "I don't mind living with the other staff and it would be nice to see Levi Bro every day!"  
"Then the position is yours."  
"Really? You mean it?" Screamed Isabel, barely restraining herself from rushing forward and hugging him. "Thank you so much!"  
"Tch, calm down Brat!" Scoffed Levi. "We'll sort everything tomorrow."  
"I suppose we should try and find Jan then." You mused, looking up at Mike. "We need to know when he's planning on leaving."  
"We'll be inside if anyone needs to find us." He said evenly, casting a momentary glance towards Isabel, Levi and Eren.  
"Alright." Nodded Levi.   
Offering you his arm, your husband afforded you a small smile when you took it and allowed him to lead you out of the stable yard.  
"Hey." Asked Eren cautiously, placing a hand on Levi's shoulder as he watched you leave. "Are you okay?"  
Turning to face the emerald eyed male, Levi stared at him for a moment before allowing the tiniest of smiles to grace his lips.   
"I'm fine." He muttered softly, raising a hand and resting his palm against his lover's cheek. However he abruptly withdrew it a moment later, his face returning to its usual frowning expression. "Finish sorting the horses and get this place cleaned up before sunset. I want it spotless."  
Smiling and shaking his head, Eren nodded and watched the shorter male turn on his heels, walking away back towards the front of the manor.  
"Come on." Giggled Isabel, tapping him upside the head and jerking him out of his thoughts. "I'll give you a hand."  
"Oh, right. Thanks." Nodded Eren, casting one last glance back towards Levi's retreating figure before returning to the task at hand.  
  
"I hope I wasn't interfering back there." You said nervously, tightening your grip on Mike's arm slightly as you continued to follow the gravel path back around to the front of the manor.  
"Why would you think that?" Mike snorted in amusement and grinned.   
"Well, this is your manor. You're in charge of deciding if you need more staff or not to help keep things running smoothly."  
Suddenly stopping and moving to stand in front of you, Mike gently cupped your chin in his free hand and brought your head up so he could face you as he spoke.  
"You're my wife f/n and this is your home, that entitles you to an opinion on what happens here."  
"So you don't mind that I offered Isabel a position here?"  
"Of course not, if anything you've saved me from having to go through a long list of applicants once it became known that I needed more staff."  
Shaking your head, you giggled lightly and looked into his eyes.   
"Listen Mike, I..."  
"Ah My Lord, My Lady, you're back!"  
"Shit!" You muttered under your breath upon hearing a familiar female voice.  
"What is it Nanaba?" Inquired Mike, releasing his grip on you and looking up to face her.  
"Sorry to interrupt My Lord, but Jan would like a word at your earliest convenience."  
"Very well, where is he?"   
"In the dining hall."  
"Thank you Nanaba, we're on our way."  
Nodding in acknowledgement, the blonde maid once again left you alone with your husband.  
"Sorry about that." He said, looking back to you. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
"It doesn't matter." Shaking your head you head. "It can wait until after we find out what's going on with Jan."  
"Alright."   
Frowning in disappointment but accepting your decision, Mike nodded.   
Resisting the urge to try and have a subtle sniff of the air to try and pick up on what you had wanted to discuss with him, he simply elected to lead you back into the manor so that you could find Jan and confirm what his plans were regarding what Isabel had mentioned back at the stableyard.   
  
Exhaling deeply, Jan nervously leaned back in the chair he was currently occupying and drummed his fingers off the polished wooden surface of the dining hall table.  
He knew it was jumping the gun to try and push ahead with such big plans as selling his tavern and trying to return to Wall Maria to be reunited with his family, but with Nile and the gang of thugs he had hired to watch the Zacharius manor having been arrested, he decided that it was an ideal opportunity to sneak away from Wall Sina before they could try looking for him and bring down their version of "retribution" for what had happened in the Underground City almost a month ago.   
Jumping slightly when the veranda doors opened, Jan stared wide eyed as Nanaba entered the dining hall.   
"Lord Mike and Lady F/n have agreed to speak with you now." She said evenly. "They will be with you shortly."  
"Thanks Nanaba, I appreciate it." He nodded.  
Moments later, you and Mike appeared on the veranda and made your way into the dining hall, causing Jan to immediately stand up.  
"Lord Mike, Lady F/n." He greeted, affording the pair of you a small smile. "How was the tribunal?"  
"They found him guilty, he was sentenced to death." Mike replied, gesturing for him to sit down. "Some more good news is that you and all of his other victims are to be compensated for the distress he has caused you."  
"I see...well that's...I'm glad to hear justice has been served."  
Narrowing your eyes slightly, you and Mike took your seats opposite him watched him carefully.   
"So what's this Isabel tells us about you leaving?"  
"Ah!" Jan nodded and smiled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "I was hoping to speak to you about that myself."  
"You know we're not in any rush to get rid of you right?" You questioned, furrowing your brows as you spoke. "It's thanks to you helping Uncle Levi and myself escape The Black Unicorn that night Nile's thugs showed up that we were able to get Isabel's list to Premier Zackly and bring about his downfall."  
"I also owe you quite a debt as well. I'm extremely grateful for your hospitality in letting me stay here, but I feel that now the time is right for me to try and get my life back."  
"You don't have to leave right away." Said Mike, glancing out of the double doors leading onto the veranda. "The sun will be setting soon, you're more than welcome to stay another night."  
"Thank you, but I must unfortunately decline." Jan shook his head and smiled sadly. "I have a lot of work to do in tidying up The Black Unicorn before I sell it, I dread to think what sort of state the place is in since I've been away."  
"Well, if you're sure."  
"Yes I am, Jean and Connie have been kind enough to help me load up my cart, so all I need do now is hitch my horse up to it and I shall make my way back to Stohess."  
"Then we wish you luck." Nodded Mike, standing from his seat and moving around the table, stopping in front of the shorter male and extending his hand. "Eren will assist with your horse and see you off."  
"Please look after Isabel for me." Said Jan, shaking your husband's hand before looking towards you when you joined him. "I have asked her to come with me, but she's unsure of what she wants to do at the moment."  
"Oh you don't need to worry about her." You giggled. "We've offered her a job her, so you have no excuse not to stay in contact with us."  
"Really?" Jan blinked rapidly, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips as he cautiously reached for your hand and raised it to his lips, placing a quick kiss to it. "Well, I am glad she will be alright...I am permitted to do this aren't I? I've always been told it's a tradition among members of the aristocracy."  
"Yes you are." You laughed. "Although I find it extremely tedious and I wouldn't have minded if you didn't do it."  
Mike snorted in amusement as Jan released your hand and straightened his posture, exhaling deeply and looking towards the veranda doors.   
"I should probably prepare my horse, if I hurry I can make it back to Stohess by sunset."  
"Very well, have a safe journey."   
"Make sure you stay in contact and let us know how everything is progressing for you." You nodded.  
"I will, thank you and I hope I see you all again."  
Affording you and your husband one last smile, Jan turned on his heels and exited the dining hall through the double doors leading to the veranda, leaving you alone with Mike.  
"Wow." You muttered. "What is it about today? It seems like all we've done is say goodbye to people!"  
Mike snorted in amusement and placed an arm around your shoulders, lowering his head to yours he gently nuzzled your crown.   
"It seems that way, but not all of them are permanent."  
"Yeah I know." You sighed, leaning into his chest and frowning. "Well at least we're all free of Nile now and able to move on with our lives."  
"Yes, that's true."  
"Which means that...we're free to make a proper go of our marriage."  
"What?" Mike's eyes widened, his breath hitching in his throat at your words. However he remained frozen in place as you continued talking.  
"I mean I..." Nervously biting your lip, you swallowed down the lump in your throat and pulled away from your husband. Looking into his eyes you willed yourself to speak without stumbling over the words too much and just letting the words come to you naturally. "I know it wasn't the ideal scenario for me telling you I loved you, believe me I only really blurted it out because I thought it was going to be the only chance I was going to get to say it."  
Mike could barely believe what he was hearing, perhaps the parting of ways with so many people you had become connected to through recent events had prompted you to do this? Still, he opted to stay silent and simply listen.  
"I meant it Mike...I never thought I would but..." Keeping your gaze locked with his a warm smile graced your lips. "I could honestly see myself spending the rest of my life with you."  
The tall blonde male was so stunned he almost forgot how to breathe, if it hadn't been for your brows furrowing in concern and the frown you directed at him when he just stared at you instead of responding, he'd probably wouldn't have realized he was holding it in.   
Swallowing hard, he slowly exhaled and brought a hand to your face, gently running the backs of his fingers over your cheek.   
"I love you f/n." He muttered softly, moving closer to you and resting his forehead against yours. "I'm yours until death do us part."  
"I love you too Mike." You whispered, raising your head and capturing his lips in a brief tender kiss. "I want to be your true wife."  
"Are you sure?" Pulling back slightly, he once again looked into your eyes, confirming that this was truly what you wanted.  
"Yes. I'm sure."   
There was no hesitation in your voice, you were certain that settling down with this man you had learned to love was what your heart desired. Now that Nile was gone and your family finally free from his persecution, you were willing to give yourself to Mike completely.   
Satisfied with your response, Mike suddenly leaned down and gripped your under your knees, placing his other arm around your shoulder and lifting you up into his arms.  
"Whoa, hey, give me some warning before you do something like...mmph!" You screamed, reaching up and wrapping your arms around his neck to make sure he didn't drop you, only to find yourself silenced by the feeling of his lips on yours.  
Instantly melting into the kiss you started to relax, not realizing he had started walking until he broke the passionate clinch so he could see where he was going.  
"Sorry." He chuckled rather devilishly. "It's traditional to for a husband to sweep his wife off her feet on their wedding night."  
"Are you seriously going to carry me all the way to our bedroom?" You giggled, tightening your grip on him as he fumbled with the doors leading to the main entrance foyer.  
"Of course I am!" He scoffed, finally managing to get the right hand door open and walking through it towards the stairs. "What sort of husband would I be if I didn't?"  
"You do realize if you drop me I'll divorce you!"  
"I'd better be careful then hadn't I?" He replied, carefully adjusting his hold on you as he carried you up the stairs to the master bedroom...


	53. Consummation

Upon entering the master bedroom, Mike carefully set you back down on your feet and closed the door.  
“Are you absolutely certain this is what you want?” He questioned, looking into your e/c eyes.   
It had been an emotionally turbulent day and the last thing he wanted was for you to feel pressured in any way, so he wanted to make sure that it was what you truly wanted.  
Consummating your marriage was a hugely important commitment and the last thing he wanted was for you to regret it.  
“Yes.” You replied without hesitation. “I meant every word I said downstairs. I love you Mike, I’ve never been more certain about anything in my entire life.”  
Satisfied with the sincere conviction of your tone, Mike nodded and locked the door.  
  
Placing his hands on your hips, he pulled your body close and lowered his head to yours, capturing your lips in a tender kiss.  
Eyes fluttering closed as you responded to his advances, you gently reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck, stroking over his dark undercut and tangling your slender fingers into the soft blonde strands above.  
Humming approvingly, Mike sensually ran his tongue over your lower lip, silently asking for permission to deepen the already passionate clinch.  
Lightly tugging at his hair, you granted his request and engaged him in a battle for dominance. Your tongues danced in and out of eachother’s mouths, tangling together and trying to force the other to submit and allow them to control the current ministrations.  
After a few moments, your husband relented and ended the kiss, a small half smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he willingly allowed you the victory before leaning in once more.  
This time however, he ignored your lips and started to leave a trail of delicate kisses along your jaw and down your neck, chuckling lightly as he felt you melt into his arms.  
Tilting your head back to allow him better access to where he currently wanted to focus his attention, you shakily exhaled as your eyes fluttered closed once more when he nipped at the hollow of your throat.  
Sensing that he had found the one spot where he was sure to raise a rather elicit reaction from you, he decided to concentrate on it.   
Loosening his grip on your hips, he trailed his hands up your sides and around your back, carefully reaching for the top clasp of your dress.   
The feeling of Mike’s lips on your neck, combined with the subtle scratch of the stubble that lined his face was starting to make your legs feel weak. If you weren’t still gripping his soft dark blonde hair, you were certain you would’ve collapsed to the floor by now.   
  
Usually your romantic encounters with your husband were limited to simply holding each other and passionate kissing, but now you had chosen to take the next step, you were keen to get to know him in a more physically intimate way.   
Feeling bold, you moved your hands down to his shoulders and gripped the material of his jacket.   
Swallowing down your nervousness, you slowly began to remove it from his body as you felt him doing the same to your dress.  
The discarded garments landed on the floor simultaneously, leaving you stood in just your corset and underwear, with Mike still fully clothed in his shirt and trousers.  
Standing up straight, Mike studied your semi nude form, drinking in the view before him.  
So far, the only parts of your body he had ever seen bare were your shoulders, arms, collarbones and upper back.   
His soft blue eyes narrowed lustfully as his gaze moved lower, taking in every little detail and memorizing it.  
“I take it you like what you see?” You giggled, a light blush dusting your cheeks.  
Stubble framed mouth curling into a grin, Mike took a step towards you and gently cradled your face in his large hands, caressing your cheeks with his thumbs.  
Your gazes locked and the two of you simply stared into each other’s eyes, the combined feelings of love and lust further fanning the burning flames of your shared desire to finally consummate your marriage.  
Reaching around to the back of your head, Mike gently pulled your hair from the tightly bound updo and let it fall loose. Removing his other hand from your face, he brushed a few stray strands back behind your ear and leaned in to engage you in another passionate kiss.  
Craning your neck and responding to his advances, you brought your hands up between your bodies and started to tentatively unbutton his shirt.  
Lips coming together, the clinch became more fervent as your tongues tangled together in another battle for dominance.   
Having chivalrously allowed you to win the last round, Mike had a plan to seize victory in this one.   
Allowing you to finally slide his shirt from his body when the last button came undone, waiting until the garment landed on the floor behind him and wrapping his strong arms around you, pulling you in closer to him.  
Smiling into the kiss, he then trailed his hands down to your rear and gave it a firm squeeze, raising a surprised gasp from your currently occupied mouth. However, he hadn’t anticipated you retaliating to his ministrations.  
Following your husband’s playful lead, you returned your hands to his chest and gently raked your nails over his firm pectoral muscles and rigid abs.  
A low growl reverberated through his Mike’s throat as he repeated his actions before skimming his hands back up your body. Taking hold of the silk laces at the top of your corset, he gave them a firm tug to unravel the knot that currently held it closed.  
You weren’t entirely sure whether it was the relief of the tight garment finally being loosened, or that you were running out of oxygen due to the fervent kissing you’d been engaged in for what felt like an eternity that finally caused you to break away from your husband.  
Breathing heavily, you stared up at him with lust blown e/c eyes.  
If he was having this much of an effect on you simply by kissing and undressing you, what kind of state were you going to be in when he finally took your virginity and made you his true wife?  
Satisfied that he had won this particular round, Mike finished loosening the silk laces of your corset and carefully removed it from your body, letting it fall to the floor and join the rest of your discarded garments.  
He swallowed hard at the sight of your bare chest, feeling a sudden rush of blood to his groin.   
“You are so beautiful.” He muttered softly, placing a chaste kiss on your lips  and wrapping one arm around your waist, drawing you back to him.  
Lowering his head to your neck, he once again started leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses along your sensitive skin.   
Bringing his free hand up to your chest, he gently cupped your right breast, kneading the pliant mound of flesh and lightly flicking his thumb over your nipple.  
Unable to contain the breathy moan that escaped your slightly parted lips, a swelling heat was starting to build in the pit of your stomach. It was taking all of your self restraint not to try and wrestle him onto the bed and demand that he claimed you right then and there.  
The way he was manipulating your body and making you submit to him was driving you wild, there was no way he hadn’t done this before and it was actually starting to awaken a sense of jealousy within you that this could be the case.  
“Hanji is very open about her intimacy with Erwin when she’s drunk.” Mike chuckled against your skin between kisses. “I swear to you on my life, I’ve never done this with anyone else.”  
“You and that damned ability of yours!” You snorted, sighing contently a second later as he turned his attention to your other breast and repeated his previous ministrations.   
“I’m flattered by your jealousy though.”   
“Oh really?” You challenged, trying to sound brave but failing miserably when he managed to raise a hushed moan from you as he once again found your sweet spot. “Well you’re...not the only one...who’s been on the receiving end of...of drunken intimate rantings!”  
  
Struggling to concentrate through the haze of sensual pleasure you were currently enjoying, you shakily brought your hands up between your bodies and started to unbuckle Mike’s belt. Once it was loose, you slowly worked his trousers down over his hips until they finally reached his thighs and fell to the floor, leaving him stood there in just a plain pair of boxer shorts.  
Swallowing hard, you cautiously gripped the hem over the fabric just below his abdomen and pulled it back just far enough for you to slip your hand inside, feeling him tense up slightly.  
You couldn’t help but grin at his initial reaction, however this soon melted away to be replaced by a shocked expression as your fingers made contact with his semi hard manhood.  
You were no blushing prude, openly admitting to Levi and Eren that you had often stumbled upon some of the punters of The Two Roses tavern back in Trost engaging in the throes of passion, but of course there was a world of difference between accidentally walking in one someone else and actually engaging in the act yourself.  
Considering Mike was only semi erect, he certainly wasn’t lacking in size and you found yourself curious wondering just how much bigger he would be when fully aroused.  
Biting your lower lip, you wrapped your slender fingers around the base of his manhood and gave it a light squeeze as you slowly moved your hand along his length.  
Relaxing under your touch, Mike almost seemed to purr at the sensation of you stroking him.   
He hadn’t expected you to be quite so daring in your approach to being intimate with him for the first time, but if he was being honest with himself, he shouldn’t really have expected you to behave in a shy and timid manner either. It wouldn’t have bothered him if this had been the case, but there was no denying that you seemed keen to know what would invoke a reaction from him the way he had with you was rather thrilling to endure.  
Pleased with the effect you were having on him, you added a little more pressure to the grip you currently had on him and decided to experiment further.  
When your hand finally reached the head of his erection again, you gently swiped your thumb over his sensitive tip, grinning once more as the faintest of moans vibrated against the flesh of your neck before he finally forced himself to pull back.  
Staring up at him, your brows furrowed in concern as he gently gripped your wrist and removed your hand...had he not enjoyed that as much as you’d hoped he would?  
Sensing your confusion, Mike reassuringly kissed your forehead before removing his shorts. Standing before you in all his naked glory, he smirked rather smugly at the way your eyes lustfully roamed his body before eventually settling on his now fully erect manhood.  
“I don’t want this to be over quickly.” He said softly, bringing a hand up and gently caressing your cheek, causing you to turn your attention back to his face.  
Silently nodding, you afforded him a small smile and started to back away towards the bed, sitting down upon it when you felt the silk sheets against the backs of your knees.  
Following you a moment later, Mike gently took hold of your legs and maneuvered you into the center of the large bed, joining you once he was satisfied with your positioning.  
Swallowing hard, you laid back as he gripped the hem of your underwear. Slowly pulling them down your hips, he smiled softly when you lifted your lower body to assist in his task. Removing them from you completely and casually tossing them aside to join the rest of your clothes before gently placing his hands on your knees and spreading your legs.   
Your heartbeat quickened as you watched with barely concealed anticipation while he kneeled between them and slowly moved over you, bringing his face level with yours and looking into your eyes.  
Keeping his gaze locked with yours, Mike placed his left forearm beside your head, resting his weight on it and gently stroking your h/l h/c hair. At the same time, he caressed your cheek with his right hand and slowly moved it down your body, gently running the tips of his fingers over the warm flesh of your neck, breasts and stomach.   
When he reached your hip, he changed direction and moved inwards towards your womanhood.    
Your body tensed slightly at the feeling of his fingers gently probing your most sensitive intimate area, relaxing again almost instantly when he brought his head down to yours and drew you into another round of passionate kissing.  
Continuing his exploration, Mike gently parted your lips using his ring and index fingers while slowly using his middle finger to stroke your clit.  
Failing to hold back a barely audible whimper, you reached up and wrapped your arms around your husband’s neck, once again tangling your fingers into his soft dark blonde hair.   
Humming approvingly, Mike continued to tease the sensitive nub before adjusting the positioning of his hand and replacing his finger with his thumb, leaving him free to see how you would react to his next move.  
Pressing down on your clit, he sensually started to tease your entrance with his middle digit by running the tip around it, but not actually penetrating you, earning him a hushed moan in response.  
  
During one of her drunken giggling fits about her wedding night, Hanji had complained quite profusely about her first intimate encounter with Erwin being rather uncomfortable when it came to the actual intercourse.   
Remembering this, Mike was determined to be a gentle with you as he possibly could. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt you, but from the way his friend’s wife spoke of it, this seemed to be unavoidable. Still, he was willing to try and make everything as comfortable for you as he possibly could.  
Breaking the kiss, he adjusted his position slightly so he could see your face and slowly pressed the tip of his finger into you, watching you closely to make sure he wasn’t hurting you.  
Inhaling slightly sharper than you’d have liked, you flashed him a small smile to indicate that he was okay to proceed and that he wasn’t hurting you.   
Pulling him back down, you angled your head and started to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses along his jaw before descending towards his neck, smiling against his warm skin when he rested his head on your shoulder to allow you better access.  
You moaned softly against him as he started to move his finger inside you, causing the already swelling heat that had been building in the pit of your stomach to start rising once more.   
Wanting to test the situation further, Mike decided to try adding another finger to see how you would react and hoping you were as worked up as he was currently feeling.   
His erection was throbbing for attention and certainly not helped by the fact that you were now gently nipping at his collar bone. A low growl of arousal rumbled in the pit of his throat, but he continued doing his best to ignore his own carnal desires...for the time being anyway. Right now he was more focused on how you were feeling, which if your now hot and heavy breaths fanning against his skin and wet womanhood were anything to go by, he was most certainly doing something right.  
Digging your fingers further into your husband’s scalp, you gently tugged at his hair as your hips instinctively jerked up of their own accord, causing his digits to penetrate slightly deeper and send a shudder of pleasure down your spine that left your entire body tingling.   
“Mike.” You whimpered moving your lips to his ear. “I want you.”  
Ceasing his actions, Mike raised his head so he could look at you, losing himself in the lust blown hue of your e/c eyes.  
“Are you sure?” He asked, removing his fingers from your wet folds.  
“Yes, I’m sure.”  
“Alright, but if you want me to stop, I will.”  
You nodded and kept your focus on his face, forcing yourself to steady your breathing and relax beneath him as he reached down between you and lined himself up with your entrance.   
Pressing one last chaste kiss to your lips, he slowly pushed himself into you inch by inch, carefully watching your reaction to make sure you weren’t uncomfortable.  
A sharp sting caused you to hiss through your teeth and jolt beneath him. Burying your head into his shoulder, you dug your fingernails into the skin of his nape as he fully sheathed himself inside you.  
“Are you okay?” He asked, frowning in concern and feeling rather guilty when the only response he received was a small whimper. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“I’ll be fine.” You breathed, swallowing the forming lump in your throat as the pain started to fade. “Just give me a moment.”  
“It’s okay, there’s no rush.”  
Mike remained as still as possible to allow you to adjust to the feeling of him inside you, not prepared to move until you confirmed whether you wanted to carry on or not.  
Slowly removing your head from his shoulder, you let it fall back against the soft pillows and looked up at Mike.   
“I’m okay, you can move now.”   
“Are you sure?”   
“Are you seriously going to question every little thing I say from now on?” You scoffed, allowing yourself a small giggle. “Stop panicking Mike, I told you I’m fine. I’m hardly going to lie about it am I?”  
Shaking his head and snorting in amusement, he took the hint and gently pulled back before slowly thrusting forward again, testing to make sure you were definitely alright to proceed.   
He soon received his answer when you let out a soft sigh at his actions and relaxed a little more, further confirming that you were no longer in pain.  
Leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down your neck and along your collarbone, Mike set a slow and steady pace, keeping his movements gentle but deep.   
Making love to you felt amazing, everything about you was perfect to him.  
The soft moans and mewls that rose up from your slightly parted lips, the way your slender fingers gently tugged at his hair...but what excited him the most was how your warm wet walls clenched around him with each thrust, if you were any tighter you would probably have been able to hold him in place.  
Moving his head lower, Mike turned his attention to your breasts.  
Keeping his left arm tense to prop himself up, he gently cupped your right breast and gave it a light squeeze, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his stubble framed mouth when you arched into his touch.   
Bringing his head further down your body, he trailed feather light kisses over your warm skin before teasing your nipple with his tongue and giving it a playful nip. He then adjusted his position and delivered the same treatment to your other breast, relishing the way you writhed beneath him and started to pant heavily through his ministrations.   
You had always brushed sexual interactions off as a joke after the amount of times you accidentally walked in on the patrons getting frisky in The Two Roses back home, but being with Mike was making you see it in a different light.   
The way he was currently bending you to his will was beyond all comprehension, usually no one could make you submit to them in body or mind, yet right now he seemed to be commanding every sense you had and you were willing to let that happen.  
Perhaps it was because you actually loved him and wanted to be with him like this? You certainly doubted it would feel this perfect if it was just a drunken fumble with someone you had no emotional attachment to.   
No, to you this was as real as it got. Only someone who truly cared about you could possibly make you feel as good as Mike was right now, if this was the level of love and intimate affection you had to look forward to in the future, then you were glad it was with him and only him.  
  
Suddenly you felt your back leave the silk bed sheets, eyes snapping open to find Mike had now sat up straight and lifted you up with him.   
Carefully holding you in his lap, his manhood remained sheathed inside you as he changed position and moved one hand under your rear end to better support your frame.   
Staring into his soft blue eyes, you brought a hand up and gently brushed his now sweat drenched bangs away from his face before stroking your fingertips over the dark stubble that lined his jaw.   
Only when you leaned in and pressed your lips to his did he start moving again, swallowing your moans as you tongues started their familiar dance for dominance.  
Locking your legs around Mike’s broad waist, you experimentally ground your hips down on him, releasing a particularly loud moan into his mouth when the tip of his member hit somewhere deep inside you that sent a rush of pleasure shooting throughout your body. Wondering if you could achieve that intense feeling again, you repeated your previous actions while tightening your grip around your husband’s neck and waist for a little more leverage, much to his amusement.  
Pulling away from you, he smirked rather devilishly and gave your rear end a firm squeeze.   
“So you want to play rough do you?” He growled lustfully, eyes narrowing and once again awakening your desire to try and overpower him.   
“I’m game if you are.” You shrugged nonchalantly, testing his reaction.   
“Alright then, but tell me straight away if I hurt you.”  
“Understood, but the same goes for you.”   
Silently nodding in agreement, Mike tightened his grip on your rear and without warning, roughly thrust up into you.   
Inhaling sharply, you dug your nails into his shoulders and clung to him like your life depended on it, riding out the intense feeling of him bringing your body down to meet each powerful stroke.  
Mike grunted and reached up with his right hand, grabbing a fistfull of your h/l h/c hair and pulling your head back. Continuing to roughly drive himself into you, he gently sank his teeth into the sensitive skin of your neck and started to lick and suck at the sweet spot he had found earlier.  
Eyes widening in shock, a rush of white hot pleasure shot through your body as a harsh moan ripped through your throat.   
Quickly pulling away, Mike ceased all movement and blinked up at you in concern.   
“I’m okay.” You giggled, you were grateful for his concern but if you were being honest with yourself, he was acting a little too cautiously for your liking. “I promise I’ll tell you if I feel uncomfortable or it hurts.”  
Nodding once, your husband resumed his previous ministrations, but going a little slower this time.  
He moaned against the skin of your neck, feeling your fingernails scratching over his shoulder blades and leaving a series of red marks accompanied by a tingling sensation in their wake.   
“Mike…” You moaned softly when the tip of his manhood brushed the sweet spot deep inside you again, sending another intoxicating rush of pleasure through your body.You husband sighed deeply against your skin, the sound of his name upon your lips in such a sensual tone was one of the most delightful things he’d ever heard in his life. He’d never imagined it could sound so sweet and yet so unbelievably filthy at the same time, it would’ve been a lie if he said he wasn’t aroused by it.  
Squeezing your rear end again, he drove his hips up into you, pulling you down to meet him halfway. If he kept this pace up, it wouldn’t be long before he reached his climax. The way your soft velvety walls were currently tightening around him was just adding to his arousal and driving him on towards it, especially when you dug your nails into his sweat drenched skin and raked them across his shoulders as you fought to keep yourself from going completely limp in his arms.   
  
As the sun started to set, the sound of skin slapping together, coupled with your combined moans and pants continued to reverberate around the master bedroom.   
Sweat and saliva mingled when the two of you continued to exchange heated kisses, hands roaming each others bodies as you continued your passionate lovemaking.  
Breathlessly calling out Mike’s name again, you started to feel yourself come undone as the building heat in the pit of your stomach blazed out of control and shook you to the core.   
Tensing around him, you rode out your orgasm and finally fell limp against him, whimpering lightly as he continued to thrust into you hard and deep, prolonging your high and making you feel weak.   
Carefully laying you back down on the silk bedsheets, Mike buried his head into your neck, his ministrations becoming slower but harsher as he finally met his own climax.   
“F/n!” He moaned, releasing his hot seed into you and shakily trying to keep himself from collapsing onto you when he finally ceased all movement.  
After a few moments, he withdrew from you and rolled over to lie next to you, his chest glistening with sweat and heaving rapidly as he tried to steady his breathing.  
With the little strength you still possessed, you forced yourself onto your side and raised your head, watching him closely.  
"Are you okay?" You asked, still feeling a little short of breath.   
"Yeah...are you?" He replied, shakily raising his hand and resting his palm against your cheek.  
"I'm fine." You smiled, leaning into his touch.  
"Good."  
Continuing to watch him, you shuffled closer and rested your head on his chest, sighing contently and closing your eyes.  
Humming thoughtfully, Mike gently stroked your damp hair.  
"Will you still abandon me to have tea and play cards with Levi and Eren tonight?"  
Opening your eyes again, you hesitated slightly before responding, mulling over your options in your mind.  
"I'm sure they can survive without me, to be honest I think after today it might be a good idea to give them some space."  
"Yes that is probably for the best." Mused your husband, placing one hand behind his head.  
"Besides." You giggled shyly. "As far as I'm concerned, this is our wedding night...so..."  
Blinking rapidly, Mike's jaw dropped open. Grunting slightly he propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at you, waiting for you to continue.  
"Well, let's just say you get to have me to yourself tonight."  
"I'd love nothing more, so what would you like to do?"  
"I don't mind." You shrugged. "As long as I'm with you."  
"In that case, why don't I run us a bath and then we can decide?"  
"Sounds like a good start."   
Resting his forehead against yours, Mike closed his eyes and sighed contently.   
"I love you f/n."  
"I love you too Mike." You smiled, raising your head slightly and kissing the bridge of his nose. "Until death do us part."  



	54. Secret Plans

In the two months that passed since the execution of the Military Police commander Nile Dok, those who had been victimized during his thirteen year reign of persecution to uphold his extremist ideals of traditionalism were able to slowly start rebuilding their lives.  
The Ral’s returned to their home within Wall Rose’s Karanese District, however not even the justice of seeing their daughter’s murderer hang for his crimes was enough to ease the pain that they would never be able to lay Petra’s body to rest.  
Despite confessing to decapitating her and providing the Military Police with a rough idea of the area where they had hidden her body, no remains were found, leaving everyone to assume that they had lied as one last act of defiance. As a result of this, they had shunned their entitlement to a share of Nile’s estate as recompense for his part in her death, claiming that even if they did take it, it would not bring Petra back.   
While Alastair had been afforded the luxury of being able to bury Auruo, his pain at having lost his eldest child remained raw.   
However he and his family were determined to move forward together and build a better future for themselves, starting with dividing the compensation he received between his other sons and expanding his merchant business.  
Upon returning to Trost after the tribunal, your parents quickly found that they had become the subject of gossip and rumor during their absence.  
Many worried friends and fellow merchants who had been in attendance at your mother’s birthday party were quick to confront them about their disappearance, asking an entire range of questions about why they had suddenly vanished without a word and if it had something to do with Nile’s announcement of “your pregnancy.”  
Naturally, they were shocked to discover the truth about what had been happening, especially since Nile and his thugs had been clever enough to remain inconspicuous for over a decade.   
As for you and Mike, your marriage went from strength to strength, allowing the two of you to look forward to much happier occasions…

“Do you all know what you’re doing?” Asked Levi, folding his arms and eyeing up the other servants that were currently gathered in the kitchen.  
“Yeah, leave it to us.” Smiled Connie. “We’ve got everything covered.”  
“Isabel, how are those sponges coming along?” Inquired Mikasa, turning to look at the young redheaded female on her right.  
“They should be about done now, lemme go check!”  
Rushing off to the other end of the kitchen where the oven was situated, Isabel quickly grabbed a thick cloth and opened the heavy metal doors, reaching inside and pulling out two large round baking tins.  
Humming thoughtfully, she placed them down on the work surface behind her and closely scrutinized her work.  
“Yep, they’re done.” She nodded enthusiastically, stepping back to allow the smokey eyed cook to inspect them.  
“Okay good, leave them too cool.” She instructed, turning to face Levi. “Everything is going according to plan here.”  
“Alright then, carry on as normal.”  
The other servants nodded and watched with trepidation as the raven haired male left the kitchen, closing the door behind him.  
“So Isabel.” Grinned Jean rather cockily and folding his arms. “Do you regret accepting the master’s offer of employment here now you’ve seen how bad Levi can be?”  
“Heh, you forget I knew Levi when he still lived in Trost!” She giggled. “I can handle anything he throws at me!”  
“Yeah Horse Face!” Scoffed Eren. “Has your brain stopped working? Does the master need to have a veterinarian pay you a visit?  
“What did you just say you little bastard?”   
“Aw, are you starting to go deaf as well?”  
“Well you seemed to have settled in well over the past two months.” Nanaba raised her voice and glared over at the two arguing males, silencing them almost immediately when they noticed the stern look on her face.  
“It’s great here!” Nodded Isabel. “So much nicer than working in that underground tavern.”  
“Speaking of the Underground District, has your friend Jan been in contact?”  
“Oh, yeah he wrote to me a couple of weeks ago. He’s managed to finalize the sale of The Black Unicorn and he’s on his way back to Wall Maria.”  
“I take it he found his family then?” Inquired Connie, raising a curious eyebrow.  
“Yep, they’re still in Colenith District. He’s promised to write to me again when he arrives.”  
“That’s good then.”  
“We should probably start preparing breakfast.” Said Mikasa, tapping Isabel on the shoulder to get her attention and nodding in the direction on the stove.  
“I’m on it!”   
“I better go make a start on feeding the horses.” Mused Eren thoughtfully, reaching for a small crate of apples that currently sat on Mikasa’s work station. “See you guys later.”  
“Yeah we should probably make a move too.” Remarked Connie, unfolding his arms and walking towards the kitchen door. “Levi is gonna be on one since we’re having guests today.”  
“Have fun.” Smiled Isabel, waving them all away before turning her attention to Mikasa.   
“Do you think we can pull this off?”  
“If everyone sticks to their assigned tasks yes.” She nodded, not particularly paying much attention to her fellow cook. “So go fetch everything we need to start preparing breakfast.”  
“On my way!” Giggled Isabel, happily walking towards the pantry while eagerly anticipating what was to come during the course of the day.  
  
Upstairs in the master bedroom, the rising sun peeked through the curtains, its golden rays casting their warmth over Mike’s hair covered face and slowly awakening him.  
Grunting at the gradual heat that was rising on his cheeks, he slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the brightness that met him before rolling over.  
Brushing his long bangs away from his face, he smiled lazily at the sight that steadily came into focus as his sleep marred vision started to clear.  
You were laid facing away from him, most likely still asleep judging by your deep and even breathing. Your h/l h/c hair was splayed out across the pillow, while the cool silk sheets clung to your naked body like an elegant fitted dress, causing a stir in his loins that spurred in him into making an attempt at waking you up.   
Shuffling closer to you, he gently traced his fingertips over your exposed back and started to leave a trail of delicate kisses over your shoulder.   
Slowly moving upwards towards your neck, he lightly sank his teeth into your flesh and gave you a playful nip, pulling away a moment later when you brought your arm up and swatted him away.  
Groaning groggily, you hugged the pillow and snuggled further into it, seemingly still asleep since you hadn’t actually told him to keep his hands to himself.  
Curling his lip thoughtfully, Mike decided to change his approach towards you.  
Slowly wrapping an arm around your waist, he moved his head to your nape and gently started nuzzling you.  
Grunting and shifting in your sleep, your eyelids fluttered slightly at the scratching feeling of the stubble that lined his face against your skin, eventually causing them to blink open.  
Grinning that his actions had finally had the desired effect, your husband pulled you back against him and leaned over you, gently kissing your cheek.  
“Is it time to get up already?” You yawned, turning your head back to face him.  
“Not quite, but unfortunately I have a few things to deal with this morning and I wanted to spend some time with you before breakfast.”  
“Didn’t I wear you out enough last night?” You scoffed, raising an eyebrow at him. “Horny old man!”  
“Does this answer your question?” Grinned Mike, grinding his crotch against your rear and allowing you to feel his too evident erection.   
Giggling lightly, you shook your head and rolled your eyes.   
“Well then, I suppose I should be a good wife and take care of your little problem.”  
“Mmm, yes you should.” Growled your husband suggestively, once again letting his hands roam over your body.  
  
You sighed deeply, relaxing into his warm embrace when he pulled you further into his firm chest and once again started peppering kisses over your shoulders.  
Humming approvingly, Mike brought one large hand up to your face, gently gripping your chin and turning your head back to face him. Adjusting his position slightly, his lips met yours in a loving kiss while his other arm slowly snaked its way around your upper body and rested on your breast.  
Reaching back, you gripped a handful of his soft dark blonde hair and gave it a light tug, encouraging him to continue his ministrations.  
Smiling into the kiss, Mike gently fondled your breast, rubbing your nipple between his thumb and forefinger before delivering the same treatment to the other while his tongue playfully tangled with yours.   
Fighting back a lust fueled moan, you pushed your rear end back into his groin, raising a throaty growl from him when you brushed against his twitching manhood. He was well aware you were doing it on purpose to tease him, but was unwilling to give you the satisfaction of simply pinning you down and pounding you into the mattress.   
No, he wanted to take his time and tease you a little before he finally had his way with you.  
Moving his hands lower, he slid his index and middle fingers between your legs and started teasing your clit, making your body jolt against his.  
Moaning into his mouth, you finally pulled away when the need for air became an issue, panting as he pressed down and continued to stroke the sensitive nub.   
Grinning at your reaction, he quickly withdrew his hand and stroked over your hip. Slowly bringing it back, he traced the tips of his fingers over the curve of your rear and stealthily moved between your legs, inserting one digit into your womanhood and thrusting deeply in search of your sweet spot.  
He was rewarded a moment later with another jolt of your body against his own, immediately followed by a barely suppressed gasp of pleasure as he found it.  
Nuzzling your nape, he continued his ministrations, inserting another finger and teasingly probing your sweet spot.  
Your pants started to become slightly heavier, however you were determined not to give in to him so easily.   
  
Since consummating your marriage, you and Mike had enjoyed copious amounts of experimenting with your intimate likes and dislikes.  
Mike was rather partial to you tugging on his hair and taking charge, while you also enjoyed a bit of rough play.   
However what really drove you wild was his endless his teasing and caresses that left you begging for him to finally take you, of course you became determined to try and push the limits of how much you could take before finally giving in to him, which was just all part of the fun.  
Resting his head against on your shoulder, his hot breath fanned across the shell of your ear, a sly grin playing on his lips as he spoke.  
“Had enough yet?”   
“You wish!” Came the reply, quickly followed by a barely suppressed moan as the tip of his middle finger grazed your sweet spot and sent a jolt of pleasure rushing through your body.  
“Are you sure about that?” Growled Mike suggestively, subtly sniffing your neck and thrusting his fingers into you a little harder.  
Craning your neck to look at him, your e/c eyes narrowed challengingly, earning you a barely suppressed chuckle in response.  
Sighing at the feeling of his fingers pulling out of your womanhood when you swiftly pushed yourself up to your knees and turned to grab his shoulders.   
In the blink of an eye, you rolled back Mike onto his back, pinned his arms above his head and moved over him to straddle his waist and keep him from escaping.  
“I thought you said you were going to be busy?” You grinned rather sinisterly, releasing your grip on his wrists and sitting up straight. Moving your right hand down his body, you lightly began tracing his rigid abs with the tip of your index finger. “By the time I’m done letting you tease me Nanaba will be knocking on the door to tell us Jean and Connie are ready to serve breakfast.”  
“Feeling impatient are you?”  
“Shut up!”   
Chuckling softly, Mike watched you through narrowed eyes as you lifted your hips and positioned yourself over his prominent erection and lining it up with your wet womanhood. Slowly lowering yourself onto him, a satisfied sigh left your lips as he slid into you with ease, stilling for a moment to give yourself time to adjust.  
Once he was certain you were comfortable enough to proceed, Mike brought his hands up and placed them on your hips, gently pulling you forward and causing his now sheathed manhood to brush against your soft walls.  
Looking into his eyes, you rested your hands on his chest and started to ride him, slowly at first and then gradually adding a little more force to your actions. Keeping your gaze locked with your husbands, you slowly raked your nails over his chest and down his abs.  
  
A low growl rumbled in the pit of Mike’s throat, his grip on you tightening as he bit his lower lip and thrust roughly into you, raising a high pitched gasp of ecstasy.   
Releasing his grip on your hips, Mike stroked over your toned stomach and slowly continued moving his hands upwards until he reached your breasts.  
Cupping the soft pliant flesh, he thumbed your nipples and thrust up into you again as you lowered yourself, meeting your halfway.  
Tossing your head back, you moaned his name and ground yourself down on him harder, swallowing hard as the familiar knot in your stomach started to for and tighten with each move you made.  
Hearing his name on your lips, Mike rolled the pair of you over so that you were now beneath him.  
Remaining sheathed inside you during the movement, he hovered over you for a moment before leaning in and capturing your lips in a lust fuelled clinch.  
Bringing your arms up to his head, you wrapped them around his neck and tangled your fingers through his soft dark blonde hair, grabbing a fistful of it and moaning into his mouth as he started to thrust into you again.  
Keeping one hand under your back to hold you steady, Mike’s slowly trailed his other hand up to your neck and grabbed a fistful of your h/l h/c hair, pulling your head back and exposing your neck.  
A surprised gasp tore through your throat as he increased the pace and harshness of his ministrations, growling lowly and leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses over your flesh before finally concentration on your sweet spot.  
You moaned his name breathlessly, dragging out the last syllable and pulling at his hair when the knot in your stomach tightened. If he kept up his current pace, it wouldn’t take long for you to come completely undone.  
Panting heavily against your skin, he grunted at the feeling of your warm wet womanhood clenching around him and driving him on towards his own climax.   
Roughly nipping and sucking at your collarbone, Mike raised more moans and whimpers escaped your slightly parted lips, pushing you closer and closer to the euphoric high you so desperately sought.  
Finally the ever tightening knot in the pit of your stomach snapped, eyes widening you released your hold on your husband’s hair and moved your hands down his body, raking your nails over the skin of his back as you met your end.  
Moaning his name throughout your orgasm, your body shook and went limp beneath him, but he wasn’t done with you yet.  
Continuing to drive himself into you and thrusting harshly to prolong your high, he kept his lips firmly latched on to your neck and growled your name against your throat. The way your walls clamped down around him and the scratch of your nails over his sweat covered skin as you came soon triggered his own orgasm, the tell tale sign being that his movements were becoming more erratic as the rush of unbridled ecstasy that pushed him over the edge.   
Releasing into you, he ceased all movement and released your neck, panting heavily as he pushed himself up slightly and supported his bodyweight on his elbows.  
Looking up at him through hazy half lidded e/c eyes, you smiled softly and brought a hand up to his face, gently brushing his damp bangs away from his face.  
Smiling warmly at you, he carefully leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, sighing into the passionate embrace before slowly withdrawing from you and flopping down on the mattress beside you.   
“I hope you’re going to be able to get your work done today.” You teased, rolling over onto your side and reaching over to flick his nose. “I sure as hell aren’t going to do it for you!”  
Mike chuckled and turned his head to look at you, slowly raising his arm and draping it around your shoulders, pulling you close to him.  
“I’m sure I will.” He replied, nuzzling your crown when you rested your head on his chest and sighing deeply as his ragged breathing slowly started to return to normal.  
  
Heading upstairs, Nanaba quickly made her way towards the master bedroom.  
So far the day’s plans were running on schedule and she intended to keep it that way, especially since preparations for today had been carefully organized in secret for the past month.  
Reaching the master bedroom, she drew a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
“Yes?” Came a deep husky reply.   
“My Lord, My Lady...Connie and Jean are ready to serve breakfast.”  
“Thank you Nanaba, we’re on our way.”  
Nodding in satisfaction, the blonde maid walked away. However just as she reached the stairs, she was quickly ambushed by Jean.  
“Ah Nanaba!” He gasped, adjusting his hold on the large box he was currently carrying. “This just arrived, Levi said to put in it the master’s study...he and the mistress aren’t around are they?”  
“They’ll be on their way down for breakfast soon.” She answered evenly, eyeing up the box. “I will take this, you get back downstairs.”  
“Oh, okay thanks.” He smiled nervously, handing the item over and quickly jogging back down the stairs.  
Glancing back towards the master bedroom, the blonde maid hastily ascended the stairs to the third floor where Mike’s study was located to ensure that that box and its contents were safely tucked away out of sight until later on that afternoon.  
  
Having gotten dressed, you and Mike made your way downstairs for breakfast.  
“So what are your plans for the morning?” Inquired Mike as the two of your sat down at the dining hall table.  
“I’ll probably go and see if Eren wants a hand exercising the horses.” You mused thoughtfully, acknowledging Jean with a small nod as he poured you some tea.   
“Ah.” Smiled Mike somewhat uneasily. “I was actually planning to send Eren out this morning, I have a few errands for him to run.”   
“Oh, I see.”  
“You could always accompany him if you want.” Shrugged the tall blonde. “I assure you it’s nothing too “snobby” as you would put it.”  
You giggled and reached for your tea, raising your eyebrows at him to encourage him to further enlighten you.  
“There is a small village about five miles from here, the farmers that frequent it usually supply the feed and farrier tools for the horses.” He paused a moment to sip his coffee before continuing. “Unfortunately a few items were out of stock when our last delivery came, so I’m sending Eren to pick them up personally rather than wait until the end of the month.”  
“A farmer’s market huh? So I’m guessing it’s only the hired help that usually go there?”  
“Yes, but I doubt you’d feel out of place among them.”  
“Probably not, you know how much I hate the aristocracy...well, most of them anyway.”  
Mike chuckled and shook his head, he knew exactly who you were referring to.  
“So what are our plans for this afternoon?” You asked, sitting back and folding your arms.   
“I haven’t quite thought that far ahead yet.” Lied your husband, hoping he sounded convincing. “I’m sure I can come up with something while I’m working.”  
Clicking your tongue thoughtfully you narrowed your eyes and watched him carefully.  
You were well aware of what day it was, yet Mike seemed to be playing his cards extremely close to his chest...could it be he had something planned that he wasn’t actually telling you about?  
  
After breakfast, you and Mike parted ways.  
While he went upstairs to his study, you headed out to the stables in the hopes that Eren hadn’t departed for the farmer’s market yet.   
Fortunately when you arrived at the stableyard, he was halfway through saddling Cosmos.  
“Morning Eren!” You called, making him jump and turn to face you. “I see you’ve already prepared Cosmos for me!”  
“Oh, Hey f/n!” He smiled warmly, patting the large animal’s neck. “What do you mean?”  
You giggled and approached the horse, raising your hand and scratching behind it’s ear when it lowered its head to greet you.   
“Mike said he’s sending you off to a local farmer’s market to pick up some supplies for the horses, he’s busy this morning so he suggested I tag along with you.”  
“Ah yes, I...I was just about to leave.” Stammered the nervous stable boy, doing his best to regain his composure and stick to the prearranged plan. “Well, if you’re coming with me I should probably prepare another horse.”  
“Yeah, it would be a good idea.”   
Eren laughed and shook his head, leaving you to untie Cosmos’s reins from the stable door and mount the animal.   
It was quite typical that you would lay claim to this particular horse, he’d been your favourite since the day you arrived at the manor.  
“I won’t be long.” He called from the next stall, bringing out a large white stallion.  
“No worries.” You nodded, lowering the stirrups and checking the saddle straps. “I’ll be ready when you are.”  
  
“Oi Mike!”   
Turning towards the source of the voice, Mike raised an eyebrow when he saw Levi approaching him.  
“Is everything alright?”   
“Just thought you’d want to know Eren and f/n will be leaving soon, so you don’t have to worry about hiding away up here for very long.” Replied the raven haired male. “Also you had a delivery earlier, Kirschtein should have already had it brought up here out of the way. It arrived just before breakfast.”  
“Thank you Levi.” Nodded Mike, opening the door to his study and stopping for a moment when he noticed the box sat on his desk. “Have you seen f/n at all?”  
“No I haven’t, does she suspect something?”  
“I believe she does, however she hasn’t said anything to me.”   
“Tch, well you better hope and pray that Eren can keep his mouth shut then.”  
Mike chuckled and took a seat at his desk, opening the box and examining its contents.  
“Is it all there?” Inquired Levi, leaning against the doorframe and folding his arms.  
“Yes, I believe so.”   
Pulling a large white envelope from the box, he opened it and pulled out the paper inside, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he quickly scanned over it.   
“Huh, looks like they’re just leaving.” Remarked Levi, turning his attention to the window when the faint sound of hooves hitting gravel reached his ears.  
Slipping the paper he had been looking at back into its envelope and putting everything back into the box, Mike replaced the lid and stood up, joining Levi at the window.  
Looking down towards the front garden of the manor, he saw two horses and their riders trotting along the gravel path leading from the rear of the manor towards the main gates where Jean was waiting to let them out.   
“Levi, gather everyone in the dining hall.” Said Mike evenly, watching you and Eren depart. “We need to move quickly if we’re to remain on schedule.”  
  
“Here we are.” Smiled Eren, pulling back on the Blizzard’s reins and gradually bringing the animal to a halt when he reached the junction where a narrow country dirt track branched off from the main road. “Samora Village is a mile down that way.”  
“Okay then.” You nodded, hanging back for a moment and allowing Eren to lead the way since you still weren’t fully familiar with the area. “So what exactly are you needing to pick up today?”  
“New farrier tools, the feed was the only thing that came last month since the blacksmith was a little behind schedule with his forging schedule.”  
“I see.” You mused, pursing your lips thoughtfully.   
"We have time for you to have a look around though." He piped up suddenly, further fueling your suspicions that Mike had intentionally hinted that you should accompany the young stable boy so you would be out of the way for the duration of the morning.  
"I don't see why not." Your shrugged nonchalantly, flashing him a small smile. "Might be easier to browse through considering it's a small village and not a crowded district."  
"Well we're nearly there now, so we can hitch the horses up and continue around the area on foot."  
"Sounds fine to me."  
As you drew nearer to the entrance to the village, you and Eren dismounted your horses, making it easier to navigate your way through the small crowd that was already gathering.  
It had been many years since you had visited a small outlying village market, so it was definitely a change from the usually huge mass of merchant company owned stalls and businesses you were so used to seeing back in Trost.  
For a start it was a lot smaller, perhaps a third of the size of a district market square. Secondly, even at a glance, you could tell it wasn't nearly as hard to navigate. The rows of collapsible stalls had much more space between them, you would wager that a two horse carriage could probably fit between them, open both doors fully and still have space for people to walk by in single file. Finally and perhaps most noticeable of all, the noise level wasn't nearly as bad. Sure the stall holders still hollered to get the attention of the passing people that they wanted to come and buy their wares, but their calls were a lot easier to understand since there weren't so many of them shouting out at once and merging into one incoherent rabble.  
"F/n, over here!"   
Blinking rapidly when you realized you had let your mind wander off, you turned to your right and saw Eren stood with Blizzard at a hitching post.  
"We can leave the horses here while we walk around." He continued, watching you closely as you made your way over to him and frowning in concern. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." You muttered sheepishly, affording him a weak smile. "I'm just..."  
"I'm guessing it feels a little strange being able to leave the manor without looking back over your shoulder huh?"  
"It does a little, yeah."  
While this was true to a certain extent, this wasn't your first time beyond the confines of the manor's grounds since Nile's death.  
You and Mike had spent some time riding through the countryside on days when the weather was fine to try and help you familiarize yourself with the area a little better, yes it was nice to not need to worry about Nile and his thugs anymore, but something was still bugging you about why your husband had seemed so keen to get rid of you during breakfast...  
"So are you ready to have a look around?" Asked Eren, once again interrupting your thoughts.   
"Sure, we have all morning right? Let's make the most of it."  
Eren nodded and smiled, however this soon faded and was replaced by a worried frown the moment your back was turned as he contemplated whether or not you had twigged on to the fact that him bringing you here was all part of Mike's carefully constructed plan for this particular day...  
  
"Isabel, how is that cake coming along?"   
"Almost finished!" Smiled the red haired cook, her dark green eyes narrowing in concentration as she finished icing the top tier. "I'm ready for the fruit now."  
Mikasa nodded and walked over to the other workstation, picking up a silver bowl containing strawberries, cherries and blackberries.  
"So how do you want to do this?" Asked Isabel curiously, stepping back to check her work.  
"We'll arrange them on top." Replied Mikasa. "Mix them up a little, but make sure they're neatly placed. If we have any left over we can arrange them around the bottom."  
"Got it."  
Picking up the various pieces of fruit, the two females started to place them on the cake at random intervals, making sure that the top layer of icing was covered in the process.  
"Do you think f/n will like it?" Mused Isabel, pursing her lips and carefully pressing another piece of strawberry into position.   
"I would assume so." Shrugged Mikasa. "Anyway we need to hurry up and get this taken upstairs. We still have lunch to make, it's one hour to midday and the guests will be arriving soon."  
"Okay, what time are f/n and Eren due back?"  
"If they're still following the schedule, they should be heading home in less than half an hour."  
"Wow!" Gasped Isabel, blinking rapidly at little time they had left to complete their tasks. "I guess we should try and speed up a little then."  
"You guess right." Answered the smokey eyed cook bluntly. "So less talking and more working."  
  
"Lord Mike, Lady F/n's parents are here."  
Mike looked up from the book he had been reading and nodded, putting the leather page marker in place and putting it down on his desk.  
“Thank you Nanaba, I’m on my way. Are Eren and f/n back yet?”   
“Not yet My Lord, I believe they will return within the hour though.”  
Nodding thoughtfully, Mike picked up the box that had been brought up to his study earlier that morning and left the room, closely followed by the blonde maid.  
Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, he was greeted by your parents and Levi in the main entrance foyer.  
“Good Morning Mike.” Smiled your father, his gaze instantly turning towards the box he was carrying. “I take it by the fact my daughter isn’t around she is still out riding with Eren?”  
“Yes, they are due home soon.” Nodded your husband, gesturing for your parents to follow him into the dining hall.   
“I must say I’m impressed you managed to keep this a secret from her.”  
“It hasn’t been easy.” Replied the blonde male, carefully placing the box down on the spare table that had been brought in from the sitting room and placed next to the double doors leading to the main entrance hall. “I fear I may have raised her suspicions.”  
“Has she said something to you?” Inquired your mother curiously. “Usually if she thinks something is amiss she questions it immediately.”  
“Not to me.”   
“What about you Levi?”  
“I haven’t seen her today.” Answered the short male bluntly. “I’m going to check on those two brats in the kitchen, they should be nearly finished by now.”  
Mike nodded and watched him walk away before turning back to your parents.   
“A word of warning, I’ve also invited Hanji and Erwin.”  
“I assumed you would.” Muttered your father. “F/n is quite fond of Lady Hanji after all.”  
“Perhaps an apology for the way you treated her several months ago is in order.”  
Your father faltered slightly, swallowing nervously when Mike’s normally soft blue eyes became harsh and glared into him.  
“Yes, I believe you may be right.”  
“There is no maybe about it.” Said your mother sternly. “You may have been trying to protect our daughter, but what you did was disgusting. Have you learned nothing after that rumor Nile started about f/n being pregnant four months ago?”   
“I promise you, I will apologize to Lady Hanji at the earliest available opportunity.”   
“See to it that you do!”  
Silently watching your parents exchange, Mike tensed up a moment later and turned his attention towards the double doors leading to the entrance hall as the one on the left swung open and Nanaba walked in, causing your parents to immediately cease talking and turn to face her.  
“Excuse me My Lord, Commander Erwin and Lady Smith’s carriage has just arrived.”  
“Thank you Nanaba, let them in.”  
“Of course My Lord.”  
“Well…” Mused your father. “It looks like I may get that opportunity to apologize much sooner than I anticipated.”  
  
The farmers market was proving to be a rather interesting place in your opinion.  
While many of the male stall holders were selling fresh cuts of butchered meat, fruit and vegetables, the women were promoting jars of homemade jam and honey, bread and pies that that they had most likely spent the morning baking, handmade clothes, toys and assorted types of wildflowers.  
Stopping by one particular stall that was being overseen by an elderly lady and another much younger female, who you supposed could be her daughter or granddaughter, you cast a curious eye over the neat rows of tightly sealed jars that covered the simple wooden table.  
"Hello there my Dear." Greeted the older woman. "Can I help you with anything?"  
"Oh, I'm just looking thank you." You smiled politely, cocking your head to one side upon spotting a small knitted bear sat at the edge of the table. "That's quite cute."  
"My mother makes those." Said the younger woman. "They're actually quite popular with members of the aristocracy who have just had children. Since they're scented with lavender, they like to place them in their babies crib to help them sleep."  
Humming thoughtfully, you picked it up and gave it a curious sniff. The scent was subtle and not too overpowering, but it got you thinking about Hanji.  
"I have a friend who is due to give birth soon, is there any specific age the child has to be before they can have one?"  
"Usually around a couple of months old." Mused the older woman, brushing a lock of stray silver hair back behind her ear. "I make them on a regular basis though so there's no need to worry about not being able to buy one."  
"Okay." You nodded, putting it down. "I'll probably look into buying one from you in the near future then."  
"Can we get you anything else while you're here?"   
"No thank you, not right now."  
The two women nodded and smiled, watching you walk away.  
Furrowing your brows, you mulled things over in your mind.  
Hanji had been nothing but kind and caring towards you from the moment you met her, so it stood to reason that you wanted to do a little something to show your appreciation...maybe you could discuss it with Mike when you returned home.  
"F/n!"  
Glancing to you right, you saw Eren making his way towards you through the small crowd.  
"Hey, did you manage to find the blacksmith?" You inquired.  
"Unfortunately not." He sighed heavily. "I spoke to his wife, he's been taken ill so his son is trying to catch up on all the missed orders."  
"Ah I see, well I'm sure Mike will understand."  
"Yeah. So are you ready to head home?"  
"Sure."  
Eren nodded and led you back towards the small space near the edge of the market square where you had left your horses upon arrival.  
"Did you find anything interesting?" He queried, noting the lack of anything being carried under your arms.  
"A few things." You answered, patting Cosmos's neck and untying his reins from the large wooden beam of the hitching post. "Nothing I wanted to buy though, I can always come back for a better look another day."  
"Alright, well let's get back to the manor then. It's nearly lunch time."  
"Hey Eren." You asked, turning to face him once you had mounted Cosmos and got comfortable in the saddle.   
"Yeah?"   
You opened your mouth to speak again, but frowned and averted your gaze.  
"Nah, forget it...it's not important."  
"Are you sure?" Furrowing his brows, his concerned emerald green eyes locked with yours.   
"It can wait." You smiled. "Come on, let's get back to the manor."  
"Oh, okay then."  
Turning the horses away from the village, the two of you started to walk down the dusty road track towards the main road leading back to the manor.  
Unseen by the young stable boy, a sly smile slowly crept onto your features.  
It had now become clear to you that your husband had lied about needing to send Eren out to check on some "missing supplies" needed for carrying out his full duties in the stables.   
'What exactly are you up to Mike?'


	55. Surprise Gathering

Leaving your parents in the dining hall, Mike made his way into the main entrance hall just in time to see Erwin and Hanji being escorted into the manor by Connie and a tall black haired young man with hazel eyes and freckle covered cheeks. However he soon saw that the commander and his wife were also in the company of another...a tiny bundle swaddled in hand crocheted white blanket.  
Opening the door, Connie stepped aside to hold it while the guests entered.  
“Mike.” Smiled Erwin, approaching him and offering a handshake.   
“Erwin.” Nodded your husband, accepting the gesture and immediately turning his attention to Hanji. “Congratulations on the birth of your daughter, why did you not write to tell me?”  
“You mean like you didn’t write to us and inform us of what was happening with you?” Scoffed Hanji, raising a rather irritated eyebrow from behind her spectacles. “For goodness sake Mike, I thought we were friends? Do you know how much it hurt us to hear what had been going on through gossip?”  
“I wasn’t prepared to drag anyone else into a dangerous situation.” Said Mike evenly, meeting her gaze. “I didn’t want to worry the two of you.”  
“Well you failed!” She snapped, causing the tiny bundle she was carrying to let out a high pitched wail. “Oh Sweetie I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
“Let’s all just calm down shall we?” Said Erwin firmly. “Hanji is right though, it would’ve been better if we’d heard it from you considering how long we’ve been friends.”  
“I know, I’m sorry.”  
“Apology accepted. The reason we didn’t let you know of Rose’s birth was because I’d only just returned from an expedition when Hanji went into labor, after that I was...well otherwise occupied juggling becoming a father with keeping things running smoothly with the Survey Corps.”  
Mike nodded and looked past his guests towards Connie and Marco who were awkwardly stood by the main entrance to the manor.   
“Connie, would you show Marco to the servants quarters? Have Mikasa and Isabel make him some lunch.”  
“Of course Master.”  
“Thank you Lord Zacharius, where should I leave this?” Smiled Marco, nodding to the small carefully wrapped box he was carrying.  
“Bring it through to the dining hall, we can access the servants quarters from there.” Said Connie, gesturing for Marco to follow him.  
Once the two servants had gone and Hanji succeeded in calming her child, the conversation turned back to recent events.  
“I still can’t believe the crimes Nile committed.” Mused Erwin, folding his arms across his chest. “I knew he was corrupt, but murdering innocent people purely based on something he disagreed with.”  
“Yes, well...he’s finally been dealt with now.” Said Hanji lowly, gently rocking her daughter to try and send her back to sleep. “I’m sure Mike and f/n would rather put the past behind them and move forward with their lives. Speaking of f/n, where is she hiding?”  
“I’ve sent her out riding for the morning with Eren so she’d be out of the way while I got everything sorted.”  
“Mike Zacharius have you been lying to your wife?” Giggled Hanji mischievously. “That’s so naughty! I always thought you were a man of honour?”  
Mike snorted in amusement and folded his arms, however he soon tensed up again a moment later. Sniffing the air, he furrowed his brows thoughtfully.  
“They’re back.”  
“Alright then, we can have a proper catch up later.” Nodded Erwin, placing an arm around his wife’s shoulders. “Where should we wait?”  
“In the dining hall.” Answered Mike. “Hanji, may I speak to you in private a moment?”  
“Sure Sweetie!” She smiled. “Erwin, be a dear and take Rose for me.”  
“Of course.”   
Carefully retrieving his daughter from her arms, he gently shushed her when she started grumbling about being torn away from her mother’s embrace.   
“We won’t be long.” Said Mike evenly.   
Waiting until her husband had left the entrance hall, Hanji then turned her attention to Mike and frowned, brushing down the full length sleeves of her black chiffon dress and sighing deeply.  
“I think I know what this is about.”  
“You know I was reluctant to invite you and Erwin here today, since know the last person you want to be around is f/n’s father after what he threatened to do. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable Hanji, but f/n is quite fond of you and...”  
“Hmph, I understand.” She replied rather harshly, folding her arms across her chest and narrowing her puppy brown eyes. “Don’t worry I’ll make pleasant small talk with him if he decides to try and approach me, otherwise I won’t be paying much attention to him.”  
Mike’s jaw twitched slightly as he contemplated what to say next, however Hanji sighed again and flashed him a small smile.  
“It’s fine Sweetie, I’ll try and be civil to him for f/n’s sake...but I’m making no promises!”  
“That’s all I ask.”  
“I like f/n, she’s a lovely young woman. Smart, cocky...and if what I’ve been hearing from her recent exploits, extremely brave and loyal to those she cares about.”  
Suddenly, the main doors leading into the entrance hall flew open and a rather flustered looking Jean fell through them.   
“Ah...Master!” He panted, quickly straightening himself up and trying to regain his composure. “Mistress f/n and Eren have just returned, he’ll be escorting her back into the manor in a few minutes.”  
“Thank you Jean.” Nodded Mike. “Go and help the other’s prepare for her arrival.”  
“Yes Master.”  
“Shall we?” Questioned your husband, flashing Hanji a small smile and gesturing towards the dining hall doors.  
“Oh Mike you big bear!” Giggled Hanji, taking his arm and batting her eyelashes at him. “You’re always such a gentleman!”  
Shaking his head in amusement but not having the heart to correct her assumption, Mike led the bespectacled brunette into the dining hall, closing the door behind them.  
  
“So would you like some help exercising the other horses later?” You inquired, guiding Cosmos through the heavy wrought iron gates.   
“Yeah sure.” Replied Eren, glancing back at Jean when he moved to close them and nodding at the dual haired servant.  
Returning the gesture, he locked the gates and hastily walked back up the gravel path leading back towards the manor, leaving you and Eren to take the horses back round to the stable yard.  
Unfortunately for Eren however, this action did not go unnoticed by you.  
Having managed to work out that Mike had more than likely asked the stable boy to take you riding for the morning so you were out of the way, you had decided to test how far you could push him before he broke and told you everything.   
“By the way, did you see Uncle Levi at all this morning before we left?” You inquired, regaining his attention immediately.  
“Oh, no I haven’t.” Replied the emerald eyed male a little shakily, tightening his grip on Blizzard’s reins to try and keep his composure. “Well, not to talk to properly anyway, he seems to be kind of in one of those moods today.”  
“Any idea why?”  
“Sorry I don’t, you know what he’s like for keeping stuff to himself.”  
“Yeah...maybe I can get it out of him later.”  
“Maybe.”  
An awkward silence descended as the two of you followed the path past the veranda and continued around the side of the manor.   
Upon reaching the stableyard, the two of you dismounted.   
“So how will you carry out your work without your new tools?” You questoned, growing slightly annoyed with the fact that Eren seemed unwilling to continue conversing with you.   
“I guess I’ll just have to make do with the ones I have for now.” He shrugged, busying himself with removing Blizzard’s saddle. “It’s not the first time this has happened though, but I was assured they would be ready by the middle of next week.”  
“Okay good.” You mused, reaching up and scratching behind Cosmos’s left ear when he lowered his head and nudged your arm to get your attention.  
If you were being honest with yourself, you were feeling slightly annoyed at the moment.  
Eren may have had one or two wobbles where he nearly let his guard down, but unfortunately he was still holding strong under your questioning and you were starting to doubt that you were going to manage to extract any information from him.  
“Well, I’m gonna head back into the manor.” You shrugged, trying to keep your expression neutral when Eren’s head jerked around to look at you as he slipped off Blizzard’s head collar.  
“Huh? Well if you wait up for a few minutes, I’ll come with you.”  
‘Gotcha!’   
A sly smirk slowly started to creep across your lips, widening slightly when you saw the sudden look of fear in the stable boys eyes.  
“Aww Eren, such a gentleman!” You giggled. “Escorting a lady to dinner? If you weren’t already in a relationship with my uncle, I’d think you were flirting with me!”  
“I am not!” He gasped, almost dropping the head collar. “I would never…”  
“Oh relax you idiot, I’m messing with you!”  
Exhaling deeply, he shook his head and turned back to Blizzard.  
Shaking your head you glanced over at Cosmos.  
“He’s proving quite a tough nut to crack isn’t he?” You giggled again, raising a hand and gently stroking along the large animal’s muzzle. “Should I back of a little or keep trying to get an answer out of him?”  
Cosmos shook his head and snorted, flicking his silky black mane out and nudging your hand to indicate he wanted more attention.   
“Yeah you’re right, I’ve scared him half to death already.”  
Resuming stroking the horse’s muzzle, you started to think of some questions you could fire off at your husband over lunch...you would discover what he was up to, one way or another.  
  
With Erwin, Hanji and your parents all gathered in the dining hall, Mike quickly checked to make sure everything was ready for your arrival.  
The cake had been brought up from the kitchen and was now placed in the middle of the table, while surrounding it was an assortment of sandwiches, miniature pies and pastries.  
Jean had brought up some wine from the cellar and poured everyone a glass, with the exception of Hanji of course due to having not long given birth. Not surprisingly she had been quite vocal in her disdain for not being able to have anything alcoholic, much to Erwin’s amusement.   
Finally, several boxes had been placed at the top of the table, stacked neatly in size order.   
“How long is f/n going to be?” Inquired your father, furrowing his brows in concern.  
Mike frowned and looked towards the open doors leading out to the veranda, sniffing the air to see if he could pick up on your scent.  
“She’s close, I’m going out to meet her.”  
“Alright, I’ll try and keep this little madam quiet.” Smiled Hanji, gently rocking her daughter when she started fussing and fidgeting.  
“You should make the most of her while she’s that small.” Mused your mother nervously. “They grow up so fast.”  
“Yes, I intend to.” Answered Hanji tightly, standing slightly closer to Erwin and watching as Mike exited the dining hall and moving out onto the veranda.   
  
You may have decided to end your interrogation of Eren and work on getting answers out of Mike instead, but that didn’t mean you weren’t going to have fun watching him sweat over the fact that all conversation now seemed to have ceased as the two of you made your way back to the manor in silence.  
Heading up the steps leading onto the veranda, the two of you were greeted by Mike a few feet from the doors leading into the dining hall.  
“Welcome back.” Smiled the tall blonde, placing his hands on your shoulders and kissing your forehead. “Did you enjoy your ride?”  
“Yeah I did.” You nodded, affording him a small grin and hoping it didn’t look too suspicious. “Farmer’s markets are a world away from the busy district merchants I’m used to.”  
“I imagine they would be.” Mused your husband, turning his focus onto Eren. “Were the tools ready for you to collect?”   
“No Master they weren’t.” Said Eren, placing his hands behind his back and nervously twiddling his fingers. “I’ve been assured they will be soon though.”  
“Very well, you can join the other servants for lunch.”  
“See you later f/n.”   
Allowing your grin to widen, you slowly turned back to face your husband and folded your arms.  
“There were no tools for him to pick up were there?”   
“What?” Mike blinked rapidly, trying to maintain his composure.  
“Come on Mike, spill it!” You scoffed. “Why didn’t you want me around this morning?”  
Sighing deeply, your husband frowned and averted his gaze.   
“Alright. I wasn’t completely honest with you, I’m sorry.”  
“What the hell is going on? What are you hiding from me?”  
“Come inside.” He muttered softly, raising a hand to your face and gently brushing the backs of his fingers over your cheeks. “I’ll tell you everything.”  
Swallowing hard, you followed him back towards the veranda doors.   
A heavy weight settled in your stomach as you wondered what he could possibly feel the need for such a level of deceit, when suddenly...  
“Happy Birthday f/n!”  
The shock of seeing your parents, Erwin and Hanji all stood in front of the dining room table almost caused your heart to burst out through your chest.  
“What the hell?” You gasped, blinking rapidly, your jaw going slack.  
“You didn’t think I’d forgotten did you?” Chuckled Mike, placing an arm around your shoulders.  
“Oh you sneaky son of a…”  
“Well it’s not every day you turn twentyone now is it?” Giggled Hanji, rushing forward and grabbing you in a tight hug, causing you to yelp in surprise at how strong she was.  
“Hanji?” You croaked, barely able to breathe and wondering why she was able to get this close to you without the swell of her pregnant stomach getting in the way. “Why are you suddenly so thin? Wait, have you had your baby?”  
“Last month.” She nodded. “Rose Smith, would you like to meet her?”  
“Well...I...um…”  
“Hanji, let the poor girl calm down.” Smiled Erwin, stepping forward to try and rein in his wife’s excited attitude. “She’s just had a shock, the last thing she needs is you crowding her.”  
You cast a quick glance to the tiny swaddled bundle in his arms, eyes widening slightly at the chubby faced, wispy blonde haired child.  
“Congratulations, she’s adorable.” You smiled weakly, terrified that the next words out of Hanji’s mouth were going to involve asking if you wanted to hold their precious child.  
“Thank you.” Nodded Erwin, carefully cradling the child in one arm, while gently pulling Hanji away from you with the other.   
Looking towards your parents, you smiled and walked towards them, finding yourself immediately enveloped in your mother’s arms.  
“Happy Birthday Sweetheart.” She said lowly, pressing a kiss to your cheek.   
“It certainly doesn’t feel like twentyone years ago you came into our lives.” Mused your father, sipping his wine and trying to send a courteous nod towards Hanji when he caught her glancing over in your direction.  
Naturally, since your back was turned, the bespectacled brunette narrowed her puppy brown eyes in disgust and sharply turned away.   
“When did you get here?” You inquired curiously, pulling away from your mother so you could embrace him.  
“We arrived about an hour before you returned.” He replied, kissing your forehead and having another nervous mouthful of wine when he noticed Hanji walking towards you.  
“Hey wait, where’s Uncle Levi?”  
“So f/n.” Hanji smiled sweetly, making you jump around to face her. “I hear congratulations are in order.”  
“Huh?” You cocked your head to one side and frowned. “For what?”  
“For what she says!” Giggled the bespectacled brunette. “Your pregnancy of course! You and Mike are going to make wonderful parents!”  
“MY WHAT?” You screeched, eyes widening in horror.  
“Oh…” Hanji suddenly paled visibly. “There was talk of you announcing that you were expecting your first child a couple of months ago...is it not true?”  
“Of course it’s not true!” You snapped before you could stop yourself. “It was one of Nile’s lies to try and manipulate my family into doing what he wanted!”   
Biting her lower lip, Hanji turned her gaze to the floor.  
“I’m sorry, I need some air...please excuse me.”  
Quickly rushing away from you and your parents, she made her way out onto the veranda.  
“Erwin, I’m sorry!” You stuttered hurriedly, turning to face the commander. “I...I didn’t mean to upset her.”  
“She’ll be alright.” Nodded the bushy browed male. “She gets like this when she’s embarrassed.”  
“Will she be okay?”   
“Yes, give her a few minutes she’ll be back.”  
Worriedly glancing towards the double doors leading out to the veranda, your stomach knotted tightly at the thought that you’d distressed her.   
However what you failed to notice as you turned back to your husband when he asked if you were okay, was your father downing the rest of his wine, carefully placing his glass down on the table and slowly walking over to the veranda doors.  
  
Folding her arms and raising her head, Hanji inhaled deeply as her lips curled into a sneer.  
“Not very pleasant when someone starts rumours is it?” She inquired, her voice dripping with malice when she heard the approaching footsteps behind her. “How does it feel now the boot is on the other foot d/n?”  
“I understand you wanting to hurt me Lady Smith.” He sighed deeply, moving to stand next to her and focusing on the open countryside beyond the manor’s boundaries. “I’m not going to debate that it wasn’t well deserved…”  
“Well I’m glad to hear that’s one thing we agree on.”   
Your father flinched, cautiously forcing himself to look at her, he carried on regardless.   
“Was it really necessary to embarrass Mike and f/n like that? Punish me by all means, but please...don’t use my daughter to do it...”  
“Isn’t that a tiny bit hypocritical coming from you?” She scoffed sarcastically, her head snapping around to face him. “Believe me, I hate myself for hurting the two of them like that. Mike is a dear friend and I happen to be very fond of f/n. The last thing I want to do is hurt them after everything they’ve been through recently, but since you were threatening to tell people my daughter isn’t Erwin’s…”  
“I know what I’ve done was unforgivable but…”  
“But nothing!” Snarled Hanji. “You could’ve destroyed my marriage and my daughter’s life before she had even come into the world!”  
Your father swallowed hard and looked away, what exactly had he expected to happen?  
He knew it was foolish to try and confront the commander’s wife like this, but having now had a taste of his own medicine, he was keen to try and make amends for his past indiscretions.  
“Lady Smith, I know I can never apologize enough for what I did and I don’t expect you to forgive me…”  
“Good!” She snorted harshly, once again interrupting him. “I have no intention of doing such a thing!”  
“However.” He pressed on, raising his head and once again turning to face her understandably angry gaze. “I humbly ask that we put the past behind us and move forward from this.”  
Furrowing her brows, Hanji continued to glare at your father for a few tense moments, which to him felt like an eternity.   
“Fine.” She said evenly. “I will tolerate you for Mike and f/n’s sakes, but I will warn you now...you may be Mike’s father in law, but you and I will never be friends.”  
“I understand.”  
“I will be civil to you in their presence, but if you ever try to use my daughter against me for your own selfish agenda again…”  
“I was doing it to protect my daughter..." He tried to explain, however the look on Hanji's face suggested she didn't care to hear it. "I swear to you I won’t, you have my word.”  
“Hey, is everything okay out here?”  
Turning towards the veranda doors and seeing you stood in front of them with a look of concern, Hanji immediately smiled and nodded.  
“Yes my dear I’m fine, my apologies about assuming you were pregnant...I should’ve known better.”  
“It’s okay, I’m sorry I snapped at you.”  
“No, no, quite understandable.”   
You nodded and opened your mouth to speak again, however a deep voice behind you soon stopped you.  
“Is everything alright out here?”  
“Oh yes, sorry Erwin.” Giggled Hanji, nervously fanning herself with her right hand. “I’m fine.”  
“Glad to hear it, are you coming back inside?”  
“Yes I’ll be there in a moment.”   
Nodding in satisfaction, Erwin turned away and headed back inside, leaving you, your father and Hanji alone again for a moment.   
“Well then.” Smiled the bespectacled brunette, clapping her hands and quickly advancing on you. “Let’s go and see if that cake of yours looks as good as it tastes!”  
  
As everyone started to help themselves to the sandwiches and pastries that Mikasa and Isabel had spent the morning preparing, the other servants put in a brief appearance to give you their best wishes.  
Jean and Connie had both grinned and commented that you would have to start acting more like a lady now, to which you had threatened to make them both sleep in the stables. Isabel had grabbed you in a bone crunching hug and told you not to get too drunk, while Marco, Nanaba and Mikasa simply wished you a happy birthday before retreating back to the servants quarters.   
Finally, Eren had apologized for lying about why he had needed to go to the farmer’s market before Levi put in an appearance.  
“Oi Brat!” Said the raven haired male bluntly, stopping behind you and holding out a large box tied with a neat red ribbon. “Happy birthday.”  
“Thanks Uncle Levi.” You smiled, taking the item from him and placing it down on the table. Pulling him into a hug, you muttered into his ear so no one else could hear you. “You really need to tell Eren to work on his poker face, he’s terrible at keeping secrets from me!”  
“Tch, I’m assuming he cracked and revealed everything?” He snorted, breaking the embrace and glaring at the young stable boy, causing him to shrink back slightly.  
“Actually no, but he came pretty close.”  
“Well, you are pretty scary when you put your mind to it.” Laughed Eren nervously. “Anyway, what do you think of your cake? Mikasa and Isabel were up at sunrise to make it.”  
“It’s great, I love it.” You smiled. “I can’t wait to taste it.”  
“Ugh, here it comes.” Grunted Levi, folding his arms and rolling his eyes.  
“Huh?” You frowned in confusion, cocking your head to one side. Although you soon discovered what he was talking about when a high pitched giggle reached your ears.  
"Eren! Sweetie! So nice to see you again!"  
"Oh no!" Gasped Eren, suddenly finding himself frozen to the spot in fear as Hanji advanced on him.  
"No need to look so nervous Eren." Smiled Mike, moving to stand next to you and placing an arm around your shoulder as he kissed your forehead. "Hanji has her hands full at the moment, you're perfectly safe."  
"You're not though f/n!" Giggled the bespectacled brunette rather devilishly and nodding to her daughter. "Rose wants to meet you!"  
You blinked once in confusion, however the moment she started to hold the baby out towards you, a deep sense of discomfort and fear kicked in.   
"Hanji I...I can't..." Trying to step back and keeping your arms firmly pinned to your sides, you found it impossible to escape the determined female when she started to follow your every move, much to Mike's amusement.  
"Oh come on Sweetie, don't be shy! She doesn't bite you know, well not yet anyway, she's doesn't have teeth!"  
"What if I drop her?"   
"Don't be silly, you won't drop her!"  
"How do you know?"  
"Hanji." Called Mike, instinctively stepping in to diffuse the situation. "I wouldn't mind holding her."   
"Alright then!" She replied, failing to notice you breathe a sigh of relief as she turned away from you and focused on your husband. "Make sure you support her head."  
Mike nodded and cautiously took the baby girl from her mother's arms, carefully cradling her in his own and watching her curiously.   
"She has Erwin's eyes." He mused when her tiny eyelids fluttered open to reveal a pair of icy blue orbs staring up at him.   
"Yep and his blonde hair...not his eyebrows though fortunately." She giggled, casting a quick glance over towards her husband who was currently conversing with your parents.  
Narrowing her eyes, she continued to stare at them.   
Although she knew your father had learned his lesson, she wasn't going to be talked into trusting him anytime soon.   
She could just about hear their topic of conversation from where she currently stood and so far, it was rather boring business talk about the merchant company your father had. Still, she elected to keep a close eye on him while he was in her husband's presence.  
A small gurgle from her daughter soon drew her focus away from Erwin, but she also noticed that you were slowly inching your way back towards her.  
Seeing Mike with a child in his arms made you think back to what Ymir had said during your visit to The Two Roses...  
  
 _“So you think you can see yourself settling down and having a future with him? Maybe even have some little hell raisers running around destroying his big expensive manor?”_  
  
There was definitely something very heartwarming about the sight of your husband cradling a tiny baby in his arms, in fact you would even have gone as far as saying it suited him.  
“Are you sure I can’t convince you to hold her?” Asked Hanji almost pleadingly.   
“Okay, I give up!” You sighed, shaking your head in surrender. “Hand her over.”  
A wide smile spread across the bespectacled brunette’s lips as she stepped aside and allowed Mike to hand her over to you.  
Swallowing hard, you cautiously placed a hand under the baby girl’s head to get her into a better position, tensing up when she started shuffling around.  
“It’s okay, she’ll stop moving in a moment.” Assured Hanji, watching you closely. “She’s just getting comfortable.”  
Furrowing your brows, you stared down at the child. She was so tiny and fragile, it was actually quite a scary thought that Hanji was entrusting you with something so precious to her.  
"Right, now you're both acquainted." Giggled the bespectacled brunette rather scarily. "I can go and pinch Eren's cheeks!"  
"Oh crap!" Gasped Eren, hearing his name upon her lips, he quickly dived behind Levi in the hopes that his lover would protect him.  
“Tch, stop being such a brat!” Scoffed Levi, glaring over his shoulder at the the emerald eyed stable boy.   
Shaking your head, you smirked and turned your attention back to Rose, starting to relax a little when she finally settled and lay still.  
“You’re good with her.” Said Mike softly, placing an arm around your shoulders while Hanji continued to annoy Levi and Eren.   
“Are you getting broody?” You questioned, raising your eyebrows at him.  
“Are you?” He countered, smirking at the shocked expression on your face.  
“Well this is cozy! Does this mean we’ll be getting grandchildren in the not so distant future?”   
Glancing over to your right, you were met by the smiling faces of your mother, father and Erwin.   
“Oh d/n, let the girl enjoy her birthday!” Scolded your mother, stepping closer to you for a better look at Rose. “She’s beautiful Commander, you and Lady Smith must be very proud.”  
“We are.” Nodded Erwin, his icy blue eyed gaze firmly fixed on his daughter, completely oblivious to the warning glare that his wife was now directing towards your parents. Mike however was not.  
Sensing Hanji’s discomfort, he started to think of something to cause a distraction.   
He was all too aware that her little “slip up” earlier had been a deliberate ruse to offend your father without mentioning the fact that he had blackmailed her in front of Erwin.  
Thankfully however you didn’t seem to notice, or so he thought anyway...in all honesty if you did, he figured you would let her have that cheap shot.  
Suddenly the sound of grunting and gurgling distracted him, gaining the immediate attention of everyone in the dining hall.  
"Um Hanji." You asked worriedly. "What's wrong with her?"  
"Oh, give her here let me see."   
Taking the baby from you Hanji risked a sniff of her tiny body.  
"Nope, no nasty surprises." She giggled. "I know she's not hungry again yet, I fed her on the way here."  
Humming thoughtfully, she removed the blanket Rose was wrapped up in, causing the little girl to immediately stop her fussing and lay still once more.  
"Ah I see the problem, she was a little too warm. Weren't you Sweetie?"  
"Well I need to head back out to the stables." Said Eren, quickly looking at Mike with a raised eyebrow while your husband, unbeknown to you, winked at the young servant. "Enjoy the rest of your party f/n."  
"Thanks Eren." You smiled. "See you later."  
Answering you with a nod, he left the room via the doors leading onto the veranda.  
"Right then." You mused thoughtfully. "I guess we should sample this cake since Mikasa and Isabel have worked so hard on it."  
"An excellent idea." Agreed your mother. "Then you can open your presents."  
While you started to slice and plate up your cake, making a mental note to save some for the servants to enjoy as well, Erwin slowly walked over towards Mike and leaned in close so he wouldn't be heard.  
"So Mike." Muttered the commander. "Do you make a habit of winking at your staff?"  
Your husband blinked and turned to face his friend, questioning furrowing his brows.  
"Don't be coy with me, I know you too well! You're up to something, care to enlighten me?"  
Mike chuckled lowly and looked back towards you as you handed a slice of cake to Hanji.   
"You'll find out soon enough."


	56. An Unexpected Request

“Oh wow, this is delicious!” Nodded Hanji approvingly, swallowing down some of the moist sponge cake and licking the remnants of the cream filling from her lips.   
“Yeah, Isabel and Mikasa have really outdone themselves.” You agreed, casting a glance over at Rose who was quietly sleeping in the crook of her mother’s arm.   
“Hmm, I may have to abandon my mission to steal Eren and go after those two instead!”  
“Keep your hands off my staff!” You scolded, waving your fork at her.   
“Oh your staff now are they? Well excuse me Lady Zacharius!”  
“Yeah my staff and don’t you forget it!”  
A knowing smile slowly spread across Hanji’s lips as she placed her fork down on her now empty plate and leaned back in her seat.   
“So...how long have you been referring to them as your staff?”  
“Since just now?” You giggled nervously, poking your fork into the last piece of strawberry on your plate and bringing it to your lips.  
“I wish you and Mike had told us what was happening.” She sighed. “We might have been able to help.”  
“Not a chance!” You gasped, reaching for your wine glass. “Nile was a psychopath! There was no way we were willing to risk getting you and Erwin involved.”  
“That’s what worried us the most.” Said Hanji firmly. “When we heard what he did to your friend and former cook...Well, it doesn’t bear worth thinking about.”  
Furrowing your brows, you looked away and slowly sipped the dark red liquid.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring that up.” Muttered the bespectacled brunette, turning her attention back to her daughter and adjusting her hold on her when she started fidgeting. “It just hurts that we were kept in the dark, especially when you consider how long Mike and Erwin have been friends.”  
“That’s why he kept it from you.” You reasoned. “The last thing he would want is to put you and Erwin in danger.”  
“It’s alright Sweetie, I understand.”  
Clicking your tongue thoughtfully, you found yourself reluctantly keeping the topic of conversation firmly on the former Military Police commander.   
“So...how far around did that rumor that I was pregnant spread?”  
“Quite far unfortunately.” Frowned Hanji, picking up her glass of non-alcoholic wine.  “It was quite a hot topic considering Mike very rarely associates with the other members of the aristocracy...as you can imagine.”  
“Bunch of gossiping bitches!” You scoffed distastefully, smirking a moment later when Hanji struggled to suppress a giggle.   
“It soon died off when the nature of Nile’s crimes came to light. That is still causing quite the commotion though, especially among those who regularly attended his social gatherings.”  
“Hmph and how many of them defended his actions?”   
“Well you see, that’s the interesting part.” Mused Hanji. “They all condemned him!”  
“Whoa, seriously?”  
“Oh yeah, they were furious that all this time they’d been associating with a murderer!” She nodded, puppy brown eyes widening behind her glasses to emphasise her words. “You said it yourself the women love to gossip. Think about it, a military commander that was wining and dining them while hiring thugs to kill innocent people? That’s probably the biggest scandal Wall Sina has ever seen!”  
“Hmm, I guess you’re right.” You shrugged, glancing over towards the double doors where Mike and Erwin were stood drinking and talking. “So what do you suppose those two are gossiping about?”   
“F/n!” Giggled Hanji. “Men don’t gossip...they have conversations.”  
“Really?” You questioned, raising an unconvinced eyebrow.  
“Well alright, they do sort of gossip...but mainly they banter about their wealth and social standing.”  
“Mike doesn’t.”  
“Neither does Erwin.”  
The two of you exchanged a glance and smiled.   
“More cake?” You inquired.  
“Oh yes, don’t mind if I do!”  
  
“It seems my suspicions about Nile taking a rather strong interest in you and f/n were correct then.” Stated Erwin, his bushy brows furrowing as he regarded his best friend. “I did warn her at Hanji’s birthday gathering several months ago to be wary of him...but I’m assuming you knew from the start?”  
“No, I didn’t actually.” Confessed Mike, staring down at his wine glass and sloshing the dark liquid around it. “I only became aware of it when f/n’s parents informed me afterwards when a friend of theirs told them he had approached her.”  
“Well I’m glad you’re both safe and unharmed, but I still can’t help feeling slightly annoyed that you felt it necessary to keep the fact he was targeting you a secret from me.”  
“I wasn’t prepared to put you and Hanji in danger.” Said your husband firmly, meeting the other blonde male’s gaze. “As far as I was aware, Nile had no intention or reason to try and go after the two of you...I wanted to keep it that way.”  
“I appreciate that, but Hanji would’ve been perfectly safe staying at the Survey Corps headquarters and I’m sure I could’ve managed to spare a few soldiers to help guard you and f/n.”  
Mike allowed his friend a small smile and nodded appreciatively, sipping his wine and glancing over to the dining hall table where you and Hanji currently sat talking and eating cake.  
“She doesn’t seem too affected by everything that’s happened.” Mused the commander, following your husband’s line of sight.   
“You said it yourself Erwin.” Grinned Mike. “Wall Rose women are as tough as old boots.”  
“That they are.” He agreed, raising his wine glass to his lips and swigging a mouthful before turning his full attention back to his best friend. “So how soon can we expect to find out what your next surprise for f/n is?”  
“Not long.” Chuckled Mike, still keeping his gaze firmly fixed on you, quick to notice you cast a quick glance over towards the pile of presents at the head of the dining hall table…  
  
“Okay screw, it I’m not waiting any longer!” You muttered, downing the last few dregs of your wine and wiping your mouth on your napkin. “The suspense is killing me!”  
“Me too!” Giggled Hanji, once again looking over towards the double doors where Mike and Erwin were stood. “Mike Sweetie, when are you going to let f/n see what her presents are?”  
“Whenever she’s ready.” Replied Mike, an amused smile tugging at his stubble framed lips.  
“Well, no time like the present.” You shrugged, grinning a moment later when you realized what you had said. “No pun intended!”  
“Of course!” Snickered the bespectacled brunette, however this soon started to fade when she noticed your parents making their way over to the table.   
Fortunately, they chose to stand at the top end near you.  
Erwin moved to sit down next to Hanji, carefully taking Rose from her, while Mike and Levi also joined you at the head of the table.  
“Now, what do I go for first?” You hummed thoughtfully, scanning over the different sized boxes before spying a leather pouch which had a rather...familiar looking shape to it. “Is that...what I think it is?”   
Reaching out to retrieve the item, you pulled open the drawstring and peeked inside, a wide smile rapidly spreading across your face as you reached inside and removed the contents.  
“Oh yeah, a bottle of Trost’s finest rum!”  
“That’s from Ymir, Krista and Sasha.” Explained your father. “Mike wrote to them inviting them to come here today, but unfortunately since it would mean closing the tavern for a couple of days, they had to decline.”  
“Well there’s no reason we can’t pay them another visit sometime.” You shrugged, turning to look at Mike. “I appreciate the thought, it would’ve been nice to see them.”  
“Yes, well.” Began your mother in a rather stern tone of voice. “Next time, be sure to let us know in advance that you’re coming and don’t just turn up!”  
Rolling your eyes, you placed the bottle down and once again looked at the pile of boxes in front of you.   
“Okay, let’s have this one next.”   
You picked up a box tied with a red ribbon, earning an excited squeal from Hanji.  
“Oh that one is from myself, Erwin and Rose.”  
Unfurling the ribbon, you removed the lid from the box to reveal its contents.  
“Wow, music books?”  
“Well after your impressive performance on Mike’s piano when we first met you, we thought you might be interested in learning a few other songs.”  
“I take it Mike has been giving you those lessons he promised?” Inquired Erwin.   
“A few yeah.” You nodded, scanning through the first book and mulling over the complicated symbols of the note patterns. “These will come in handy, thank you.”  
Clicking your tongue thoughtfully, you then picked up a medium sized box that didn’t seem to weigh very much.  
“That one is from us.” Said your father, wrapping an arm around your mother’s waist.   
“Please tell me it’s not a dress.” You cringed worriedly, feeling rather hesitant to open it.  
“It’s not don’t worry.” Laughed your mother, watching as you cautiously removed the lid.   
Thankfully, it turned out to be a large assortment of sweet treats you were always fond of when you still lived in Trost and some new casual clothes.  
“Wow, it’s been ages since I had some of these.”   
Reaching into the box and pulling out a metal container which contained some fruit flavoured boiled sweets, you examined it before checking over the clothes. Relieved to find some comfortable looking shirts and trousers that would be perfect for going riding or just lounging around the manor in when you weren’t needed to be dressed formally.   
“Thanks for these, they’re great.”  
“You’re welcome Sweetheart.” Said your mother softly, smiling contently as you embraced her, your father also wrapping an arm around your shoulders and placing a gently kiss to your right temple.   
“So two left.” Mused Hanji, pulling Rose upright and leaning her against her chest, rubbing her back to soothe her when she woke up and started grizzling.  
“Let’s have this one next.” You said, breaking away from your parents and pulling a medium sized box with a black ribbon around it towards you.  
“That’s from myself and Eren.” Said Levi evenly, folding his arms and watching you.  
Removing the lid, your eyes widened in shock.  
“Whoa, Uncle Levi that’s gorgeous!” You gasped, removing a rather elegant looking waist length black velvet cloak with a dark grey fur lining and trim around the hood.  
“Levi that must’ve cost you a small fortune!” Frowned your father. “How could you…”  
The raven haired male raised an eyebrow, silencing him immediately.   
Suddenly understanding how he was able to afford such an extravagant garment, your father inhaled deeply and nodded.   
“It’s a beautiful garment.”   
“It’ll come in useful for the winter months.” Said Levi, turning his attention back to you as you tried it on, burying your face into the soft fur trim of the hood.  
“I love it!” You giggled, practically throwing yourself into his arms and causing him to stagger backwards to keep his balance. “I’ll make sure to thank Eren when I see him too.”  
“You’re welcome Brat.” He scoffed, prising your arms from around his neck and ruffling your hair.  
“Hey, let me have a look!” Said Hanji handing Rose over to Erwin as she stood up and making her way over to you. “Oh I love cloaks like this!”  
Narrowing his steel grey eyes, Levi bit back the urge to tell the bespectacled brunette to stop pawing at your present.   
“I have a cloak similar to this.” She continued, gently stroking over the fur lining. “Erwin got me one in red with pure black trim for our anniversary last year.”  
“Yes, they’re excellent for winter.” Nodded the bushy browed commander, gently rocking his daughter when she started gurgling and looking around the room.  
“So I guess this last one is from you then?” You said, removing the cloak and turning to look at Mike.  
The tall male nodded but didn’t speak, silently watching as you opened the final box and pulled back the cloth covering its contents.  
“So what did he get you?” Inquired Hanji, craning her neck for a better view.  
Removing the first item, you unfolded it and revealed a rather elegant looking dark blue velvet jacket adorned with gold buttons on the lapels and front.  
“Wow that is seriously pretty.” You muttered, running your hand over the soft material.  
“Formal riding attire.” Smiled Mike. “Since you enjoy riding so much it was the first thing that came to mind.”  
There was also a plain white cotton shirt, cream coloured trousers, a highly polished pair of dark brown leather knee high boots, a matching belt and a rather sturdy looking riding crop  
“Make sure Nanaba is sitting down when you tell her you’ve finally managed to get me into formal attire without a fight!” You laughed, picking up the riding crop and examining the craftsmanship. “Maybe even have a doctor on standby!”  
“So you like it?”  
“Yeah, I’m looking forward to wearing it the next time I decide to steal Cosmos and go for a ride.”   
“Then you should probably go outside and see what your other present is.” He grinned slyly, gesturing for you to make your way out onto the veranda.  
“You got me a horse?” You gasped, your jaw dropping open so rapidly it nearly hit the table.  
“Go outside and see.”   
Humming thoughtfully at his crypticness, you put down the riding crop and walked around the table towards the double doors leading outside, closely followed by everyone else…  
  
“Easy boy.” Muttered Eren, tightly holding on to the roughened material of the lead rope attached to a large black stallion’s head collar as it nodded and snorted impatiently.  
Looking towards the veranda doors when he heard footsteps approaching, a wide smile slowly spread across his face as you, Erwin and Hanji came into view first.  
“Hi f/n!” He called. “So what do you think of your present?”  
“I love it Eren!” You nodded approvingly. “Thanks!”  
“You’re welcome...but I wasn’t referring to the cloak.”  
“Wait a minute.” Your brows furrowed in confusion when you turned your attention to the horse, recognizing it in an instant. “How come you’re stood there holding Cosmos?”  
Hanji giggled manically, desperately biting her tongue to stop herself from blurting out that she had just figured out what was going on. Erwin and your parents smiled knowingly while Levi simply rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed that you hadn’t caught on to what Mike was trying to tell you.  
“You should probably read this.” Said your husband, handing over a large envelope.  
Curiously taking the item from him, you opened it and removed the documents it contained, e/c eyes slowly widening in disbelief.   
“These...these are...ownership papers!” You muttered shakily. “For Cosmos?”  
“Well you have been completely smitten with him since you first arrived here.” He chuckled, reaching a large hand up to stroke the stubble that lined his jaw.  
“You...you’re seriously giving him to me?”   
“I am.” He nodded, leaning down and gently kissing your cheek. “Happy birthday f/n.”  
“Tch, you were always pestering your father for a horse when you were a brat!” Snorted Levi. “Now you’ve finally got one.”  
Your parents laughed and looked towards the large animal, nodding approvingly.   
“He’s certainly a fine animal.” Mused your father, leaning over the balustrade and reaching out to rub Cosmos’s muzzle.   
“He's absolutely beautiful.” Agreed your mother. "Look at those big dark brown eyes, I can see why you like him so much f/n."  
“This...I…” You were so taken aback by the fact that Mike had signed ownership of one of his favourite horses over to you, it was proving difficult to string a sentence together. “Mike...I…”  
Hanji giggled and shook her head, moving closer to Erwin and resting her head on his chest.   
“Erwin my love…”  
“You already own a horse Hanji!”  
You laughed and shook your head, glancing over at her in time to catch the disappointed pout the bespectacled brunette momentarily directed towards her husband before carrying their daughter, who was now awake, over to the balustrade.  
"Look at the pretty horse Rose!" She cooed, adjusting her position so her daughter was within view of the large animal. "Shall we work on convincing Daddy to give you riding lessons when you're older?"  
"Yeah you absolutely should!" You nodded enthusiastically. "She'll love it."  
"I think that can be arranged." Chuckled Erwin, moving to stand next to his wife once more and staring lovingly down at his daughter.  
“So, are you happy with your presents?" Questioned Mike, placing an arm around your shoulders.   
Reaching up, you grabbed the back of his head.   
Gripping his hair and pulling him down to your level, you lunged into him and passionately kissed him, pulling away a moment later and resting your forehead against his.   
"Yeah I am, thank you so much!" You muttered, looking into his soft blue eyes.  
"You're welcome...I love you f/n."  
"I love you too."  
Brushing his lips against yours in a gentle chaste embrace, Mike straightened up and nodded towards Eren.   
"You can return Cosmos to the stables now."  
"Yes Master."   
"That was an impressive idea for a birthday present Mike." Smiled your father. "Although you do realize you're probably never going to get her to stay in the manor now."  
"Hey, I'm not going to be galloping off around Wall Sina every damned day!" You protested, folding your arms and shooting your father an annoyed glare. "Although, I do have an idea of where I would like to go."  
"Oh?" Your mother raised her eyebrows, tilting her head to one side. "Where would that be then?"  
Your harsh gaze softened as you spoke again.  
"I think you already know the answer to that...and I plan on asking Uncle Levi to come with me."  
  
With the afternoon giving way to the early evening, the surprise gathering Mike had organized for your birthday slowly started to come to its end.   
Leaving your parents in the dining hall with Levi, you and Mike escorted Hanji and Erwin into the main entrance foyer to say goodbye.  
"Thank you for inviting us today." Said the commander, shaking hands with your husband while you and Hanji stood cooing over Rose.  
Mike nodded and turned his attention towards you, snorting in amusement as the bespectacled brunette started making silly faces at her daughter to try and make her smile.   
"F/n would've been slightly annoyed if I hadn't, you know she thinks a lot of Hanji."  
"I think it's safe to say the feeling is mutual."  
Noticing the two men watching you, Hanji giggled and extended a hand to your husband while Erwin carefully took yours and placed a delicate kiss to your knuckles.  
"Happy birthday f/n."  
"Thank you Erwin, it's been good seeing you and Hanji again." You smiled warmly. "I look forward to putting those songbooks to good use."  
"Yes we expect to hear you play the next time we visit!" Chimed in Hanji, carefully swaddling Rose in her blanket once more.   
"Suppose I should start practicing then."   
"We'll see you soon then."  
"Have a safe journey home."  
Casting one final glance back at you and Mike, Erwin turned his attention to Hanji, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the manor to the carriage where Marco was waiting for them.  
"Hey Mike." You started looking up at him when the doors leading out of the manor closed. "I want to ask you something."  
"Of course." He answered.   
"I was wondering...instead of me abandoning you to play cards with Isabel, Eren and Uncle Levi tonight...why don't you join us?"  
Raising his eyebrows, your husband silently stared at you.  
"Feel free to say no if you want but, I thought since I don't really want to abandon you tonight since you went to so much effort for my birthday." You continued, starting to babble slightly as you stumbled to find the right words. "However I also want to spend some time with Uncle Levi and Isabel too since I haven't really seen them much today."  
"Alright." He agreed, chuckling as he cut you off and placed his hands on your shoulders. "Tell them all to meet us in the dining hall after they finish their duties."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, it should prove interesting."  
You smiled and giggled, cocking your head to one side.  
"Have you never played cards with Uncle Levi before then? I kind of thought you would considering how long you've known him."  
"No I haven't actually." He confessed. "Levi and I trust each other implicitly but, we aren't what you'd call friends...he's more of a, shall we say, confidant."  
"I see." You pursed your lips thoughtfully and looked towards the double doors leading back into the dining hall. "Well, speaking of Uncle Levi, I suppose I should run my idea past him and see what he says."  
"F/n wait."   
"What is it?"   
"Don't get upset if he says he doesn't want to go with you tomorrow." Raising a hand to your face, Mike gently cupped your chin, caressing your cheek with his thumb and looking deep into your e/c eyes. "You know all too well what he is like for wanting to keep a lid on the past, so don't go expecting him to be enthusiastic about it."  
"I know, but..." You sighed and cursed under your breath, once again trying to find the right words. "With Nile gone, I just think that..."  
Cutting you off with a tender kiss to your forehead, Mike smiled and continued to stare into your eyes for a moment before relinquishing his hold on you.   
"It won't hurt to try, just don't get your hopes up."  
Swallowing hard, you nodded and made your way back into the dining hall, closely followed by your husband.  
  
"Ah you're back!" Said your mother, looking towards the double doors and you and Mike reentered the room. "Was everything okay with Commander Erwin and Lady Hanji?"  
"Yeah, we'll probably see them again soon." You replied evenly, turning your attention towards Levi. "Can we talk...in private?"  
The raven haired male raised a curious eyebrow but responded with a single nod.   
"Sorry, please excuse us." You smiled weakly before gesturing for Levi to follow you out onto the veranda.   
"Is she alright?" Watching you curiously, your father furrowed his brows before casting a concerned glance towards Mike. "Lady Hanji hasn't said anything to upset her has she?"  
"No, she hasn't." Confirmed Mike. "However I fear Levi might..."  
"Oh I really hope not." Said your mother quietly, glancing towards the double doors leading outside just in time to see you pull them closed.  
  
"What do you want Brat?" Asked Levi, leaning back against the balustrade and folding his arms.  
"Well, I...um..."   
You'd been so confident when going over what you were going to ask him in your head, so certain that it would be an offer he couldn't refuse...yet now, you weren't so sure.  
"I'm planning on going to Amara Village tomorrow...to..." Drawing a deep breath, you raised your head and looked your uncle straight in the eye. "I'm going to Uncle Farlan's grave and I really want you to come with me."  
Levi's normally apathetic steel grey eyes widened, his breath audibly hitching in his throat at what he was hearing.  
"Please come with me Uncle Levi." You pleaded. "I doubt you even know where he was buried after you fled Trost ten years ago, this is a chance to say a proper goodbye to him."  
The raven haired male was so stunned by what was being asked of him, he was effectively rendered speechless.   
He stood as still as a statue, simply staring at...no, more like straight through you and making you feel extremely uncomfortable.  
Nervously biting your lip and dragging it back between your teeth, you clenched your hands into fists, digging your fingernails into the flesh of your palms.  
Regaining his composure, Levi's eyes hardened once more.   
"I'll think about it Brat." He answered bluntly.   
"That's it?" You questioned, desperately trying to fight back the anger that was now building inside you. "That's all you can say?"  
"Tch, what do you want me to say?" He scoffed, folding his arms. "You just spring a question on me like that and expect an answer straight away?"  
"No...of course not." You muttered, averting your gaze when you felt your heart sink and tears start to sting your eyes. "Sorry, of course you need time to think about it."  
Shaking your head and choking back a sob, you brushed past him and made your way along the veranda and descended the steps at the end of it, not looking back as you walked down the gravel path leading to the rear of the manor.  
"Damned brat!" Sighed Levi, shaking his head in frustration and turning his gaze towards the horizon.  
  
"Oh no!" Groaned your mother sympathetically, still looking towards the double doors leading onto the veranda.  
"Well, that didn't go well at all." Mused your father.   
"I did warn her that she might not get the answer she wanted." Muttered Mike. "I should probably go and find her."  
"No, leave her be." Advised your mother. "We're all well aware that the worst thing we can do when she's like this is go after her straight away."  
"Yes you're right." Agreed your father. "She always has had quite a habit of ripping people's heads off if they approach her when she's feeling angry or frustrated."  
Mike nodded, he certainly wasn't going to argue that fact after the way you behaved towards him on your wedding day. Perhaps it was best to heed your parent's advice and just let you calm down for the time being.  
"I'll try talking to Levi." Said your mother. "I'm sure it won't do any harm if I explain that she wasn't trying to hurt him."  
"Alright, we'll wait here." Nodded your father, smiling sadly and exchanging a worried look with your husband as she made her way outside to talk to the raven haired male.  
  
Drawing a deep breath, your mother held her head high and opened the door, stepping through and closing it behind her before approaching Levi and moving to stand beside him.  
"Tch, come to try and talk me round have you?" He inquired in a less than friendly tone. "Well at least I know the brat didn't put you up to this."  
"No she didn't." Answered your mother firmly. "However I couldn't help but notice that she seems to have done a disappearing act, just what did you say to her?"  
"I said I would think about it and let her know my decision."  
"I see, well there's nothing wrong with that." She mused thoughtfully. "Although I can understand why she would feel a little frustrated at the lack of an immediate answer, I can also see it from your point of view."  
Levi stared at your mother in an almost unnerving way, silently contemplating her words.  
She wasn't wrong.  
This was a huge issue for him, yes it would in a way be good to see where Farlan was laid to rest and maybe have the opportunity to say a proper goodbye. However there was Eren to consider in all of this too, how would he feel about Levi's past continuing to be dredged up when he was now supposed to be in a relationship with him?  
After a few moments he looked away and focused his attention on the setting sun, watching as the sky turned from bright blue to burnt orange.  
"I'll understand if you say no but, you know how much f/n loves you. She's only asking because she cares and to be honest, I happen to think it might be good for you to finally get some closure since you had to flee Trost without saying a proper goodbye."  
Sighing when she received no response from him, she shook her head and clasped her hands in front of her, nervously twiddling her fingers.  
"Well, whatever you decide, she...we will all accept it. Although I think she will keep making the offer, just on the off chance that you do change your mind."  
Levi nodded and turned to face her again, his harsh gaze softening slightly when he saw the worried look in her eyes.  
"M/n." Said your father, appearing at her side and placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's time to leave."  
"Take care of yourself Levi." She muttered softly, pulling him into a brief hug before stepping back and allowing your father to engage him in a handshake.  
"We'll see you soon." Smiled your father, offering your mother his arm and leading her towards the double doors that opened out into the entrance foyer where Mike was waiting to see them out.  
  
"F/n will be okay won't she?" Questioned your mother, casting a worried glance in your husband's direction.  
"I'll go and talk to her." He assured her.   
"Well, I must say it's been a wonderful afternoon." Said your father firmly. "I hope the two of you manage to sort things out and enjoy the evening, just...don't let her drink all of that rum at once."  
"Oh let her get a little tipsy, she's safe at home!"  
"Excuse me?" Spluttered your father in disbelief. "Who exactly are you and what have you done with my wife?"  
Mike snorted in amusement and shook his head.   
"Normally I would disapprove of her drinking into the small hours." Snapped your mother, folding her arms and fixing your father with a rather unnerving stare. "However since she has just turned twentyone and as I said, she is home where Mike can keep an eye on her, she can either choose to drown her sorrows or get a little merry...Although I'm hoping if she does feel the need to have a few drinks, it's the latter of the two options."  
Sighing and rolling his eyes, your father chortled and extended his hand towards Mike.  
"A word of advice for a happy marriage my friend." He muttered, leaning in close. "Whenever they start talking, just smile and nod. A happy wife means a happy life!"  
"I'll make sure I remember that. Try not to worry about f/n, I'm sure she and Levi will sort things out by the end of the evening, they don't tend to stay mad at each other for very long."  
Releasing his grip on your father's hand, he took your mother's and placed a delicate kiss to her knuckles. "Have a safe journey back to Wall Rose."  
"Thank you, we will."  
After watching your parents make their way out to the waiting carriage, Mike inhaled deeply and walked back into the dining hall.   
Glancing to his left, he saw Levi still stood on the veranda, calmly watching your parent's departure.  
"There's no pressure to make a decision." He said evenly, moving to stand next to the shorter male. "F/n isn't going to hold it against you."  
"Tch, I never thought she would." Came the sharp reply.  
"I happen to agree with her though, you were forced to flee Wall Rose less than a day after Farlan's death...maybe knowing where he is buried will finally allow you to put the past behind you."   
Levi remained silent, his steel eyed gaze still focused on the open countryside beyond the boundaries of the manor.  
Humming thoughtfully, Mike turned to walk away, resting a large hand on his shoulder and pausing for a moment.  
"Do what is best for you Levi, that's the only advice I can offer."  
The gentle click of the heels of Mike's shoes echoed throughout the dining hall, growing fainter until they stopped altogether, cut off by the sound of the door leading to the sitting room opening and closing before silence fell.  
Sighing deeply and mulling over Mike's words, the raven haired male clicked his tongue before making his outside to the gardens so he could find you...  
  
Sitting cross legged on the fountain, you turned your e/c eyed gaze to the burnt orange sky, observing once fluffy white clouds that were now starting to tinge red with the dying light.  
A heavy sigh escaped your lungs as you looked down at your reflection in the shallow pool, seeing it frown back at you in the distorted ripples that made it hard to distinguish your features.  
Part of you was still internally cursing yourself for bringing up the subject of your deceased uncle on what was meant to be a special occasion, but you just couldn't help yourself.  
"Ugh, me and my big mouth!" You snarled lowly, slapping your fist of the rippling water in frustration. "Why didn't I word it better, I'm such an idiot!"  
"Oi Brat!"  
"Oh, Hey Uncle Levi." You jumped around at the familiar call, trying to push the thoughts of his earlier reluctance to respond to your offer of finally knowing where Farlan was buried to the back of your mind. Forcing a smile onto your face, you decided to drop the matter and concentrate on trying to get things back on track with him. "There's gonna be a bit of a change to our usual nightly routine. Mike is going to play cards with us tonight, so tell Eren and Isabel to come upstairs to the dining hall once Jean and Connie have cleaned up. We're gonna crack open that rum I got from Ymir, Krista and Sasha as well!"  
"I need to talk to you." He said bluntly, ignoring every single word that had just left your lips.  
You furrowed your brows worriedly, the short male's bluntness was nothing new to you, but sometimes it did unnerve you...especially when you were aware that there was something playing on his mind.  
"Okay, sure...what is it?"  
"I've made my mind up about coming to Amara Village with you."  
Swallowing hard, you nervously bit your lower lip and dragged it back between your teeth. This was going to go one of two ways and you weren't sure which you would prefer considering how quickly your conversation with him earlier had turned sour.  
"Okay, well I won't hold it against you if you don't want to..."  
"I'll go with you."  
"I completely understand if you're..." Suddenly realizing that he'd actually talked over you, you paused mid sentence and blinked rapidly. "What?"   
"Tch, I said I'll go with you. He scoffed, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow at you. "What time are you leaving tomorrow?"  
"Really?" You gasped hopefully. "You'll come with me?"  
"Don't make me say it a third time Brat!"  
"Great! Erm, well...straight after breakfast."  
"Alright then, I'll meet you out by the stables."  
"Okay." You smiled enthusiastically, your heart pounding in your chest at the elation you currently felt. "Wait, you're still coming to play cards with us right?"  
"Don't I always? How much have you had to drink Brat?" He questioned, leaning in close to you and resting the backs of his fingers against your forehead to check your temperature.  
"Hey, I'm not drunk! I've only had two glasses of wine!"  
"Whatever you say." He shrugged, withdrawing his hand and turning on his heels before walking away. "I still have a few things to do, I'll pass on your message to the other two brats and we'll meet you in the dining hall."  
"Alright, see you soon." You smiled, watching him leave for a brief second before calling out to him. "Oh, Uncle Levi."  
"What?" He asked, stopping and glancing back at you over his shoulder.  
"Thank you, this means a lot to me."  
Flashing you a split second tiny smile, he silently nodded before turning around and walking away.


	57. Looking To The Future

Having already been awake for at least an hour mulling over what had happened yesterday, Levi walked over to the wardrobe, opened the door and started to gather his casual attire ready for the day ahead.  
“Hey are you okay?” Asked Eren, walking up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder, his brows furrowing in concern.  
“I’m fine.” Replied Levi bluntly, not bothering turning to face him as he pulled out a plain white shirt, black trousers and riding boots, before closing the wardrobe door afterwards and proceeding to get dressed.  
Sighing sadly, the stable boy released his hold on his lover’s shoulder and moved to retrieve his own clothes from the chair in the corner of the room.  
“For what it’s worth...I think you’re doing the right thing.”  
An awkward silence hung in the air between them when Levi failed to reply, leaving Eren to conclude that he should probably elaborate on what he meant.  
“I’m not jealous if that’s what bothers you...I think it’s good that you're going with her, this could just prove to be the closure you need after everything that’s happened.”  
Levi furrowed his brows and loosely gripped the bronze half stag’s head pendant that hung around his neck.   
Nile was dead and justice had been served for his victims and their families, maybe Eren was right. It was certainly comforting that when he had told him of his plans to go with you to Amara Village, Eren had accepted it without protest, even going as far as saying that he agreed with you on the matter.  
Maybe going to Farlan’s grave and saying a proper goodbye would help him move forward with his life and look to the future, it certainly couldn’t hurt to try at least.   
“I know you’ll never stop loving Farlan.” Continued Eren, pulling up his trousers and buckling his belt. “I’m fine with that, but I want us to have a future together without needing to worry about the past hanging over us like a dark cloud...if you get my meaning?”  
“Yeah I get it.” Said Levi bluntly, tucking his shirt into his trousers and reaching for his riding boots, slipping them on.  
Shaking his head sadly, Eren made his way over to the door and unlocked it.   
He knew all too well that Levi was extremely cagey when it came to his feelings, but he still felt the need to try and break down those protective walls the raven haired male kept so firmly in place.  
Quietly opening the door, he cautiously looked back at the older male. “I'll see you in the break room.”   
Only after the stable boy had left did Levi stop what he was doing, raising his head and sighing deeply.  
Turning his attention towards the now closed door, he clicked his tongue.  
He hadn’t meant to be short with Eren, but he had a lot going on in his head at that moment in time and while he knew his lover meant well, he felt under too much pressure to think straight at the moment which was only contributing the the already jumbled mess that were currently plaguing his overworked mind.  
  
Upstairs in the master bedroom, the atmosphere was much less tense.  
“Mike, let go!” You giggled, desperately squirming in your husband’s strong arms which were currently wrapped around your naked torso while you struggled to put your riding boots on.  
Mike however ignored you and moved his head to the crook of your neck, leaving a trail of gentle kisses over your soft warm flesh that slowly moved up towards your earlobe before he chuckled against it and gave the flesh a playful nip before finally releasing you.   
A small squeak left your lips, quickly followed by an evil smirk crossing your lips when he walked past you to retrieve some clean clothes and you swiftly reached for your riding crop, lightly slapping his rear end with it.  
Mike gasped and halted in his tracks, his soft blue eyes widening in shock when he jerked around to stare at you, causing his sleep tousled blonde tresses to fall into his face.  
You giggled and wiggled your eyebrows, slapping the leather crop against your free hand and silently daring him to retaliate.   
Snorting in amusement he shook his head and opened the wardrobe door to pick out some clothes.  
“So, do you think you can bare to let me out of your sight for the day?” You teased, putting on a plain white shirt and proceeding to button it up before tucking it into your trousers.   
“I’m sure I’ll cope.”  
“Well I should be back before sunset, but it is quite a long ride to Amara Village.”  
“Take as long as you like.” Replied Mike, closing the wardrobe door and flashing you a smile, tilting his head to one side and watching you reach for your dark blue riding jacket. “You’ll have Levi with you so there’s no need to rush back.”  
“What will you do for the day?”   
“I’m sure I’ll find something to occupy myself with.” He shrugged, tensing up slightly and sniffing the air before proceeding to get dressed.  
A few seconds after he had finished buttoning up his shirt, there was a knock on the door.  
“My Lord, My Lady. Mikasa and Isabel are almost finished preparing breakfast for you, Jean and Connie should be ready to serve it soon.”  
“Thank you Nanaba.” Called your husband, turning back to you and gently cupping your chin as he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. “I’ll see you downstairs."  
You nodded and smiled, watching him walk towards the door and unlock it before opening it to reveal Nanaba patiently waiting outside.   
"Good Morning My Lord." She smiled, stepping aside and allowing him to pass.  
"Good Morning Nanaba." He replied, making his way down the corridor towards the stairs.  
Once he had left, she turned her attention to you and formally greeted you in the same manner.  
"Come in Nanaba." You nodded, straightening your jacket collar and moving to sit on the bed. "I'd like you to sort my hair out into a suitable riding style please."  
"Of course My Lady." She replied enthusiastically, entering the room and immediately proceeding to run her hands through the sleep ruffled strands. "May I just say, it's nice to see you dressing like a lady without complaining about it for once."  
"Considering this outfit isn't a dress and I actually find it comfortable I'll gladly accept that compliment." You giggled, remaining facing forward while the blonde maid continued to brush your hair.  
"Well it suits you My Lady, you're going to look very dignified while riding your horse."  
"My horse." You repeated with a smile. "I still can't believe Mike signed ownership of Cosmos over to me."  
"Well from what I hear, you do seem to favour him over the other horses. Furthermore, Lord Mike loves you and just wants you to be happy, which you clearly are."  
"Yeah." You sighed, glancing down at the silver wedding ring adorning your left hand. "I am."  
  
"Okay guys, here ya go!"   
Isabel smiled and finished preparing the first breakfast tray before pushing it towards Connie.  
"You can make a start on cleaning down now you've done that." Said Mikasa evenly, nodding to the workstation she had been occupying for the last hour.  
"No worries."  
"So do you think you will hear anything from Jan today?" Asked Connie curiously.   
"Actually, I received a letter with the final courier of the day last night." Smiled Isabel, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt. "He arrived in Wall Maria a week ago, he's now back with his family."  
"Glad to hear it, sounds like you had fun last night with Eren and Levi. We heard you come staggering down the stairs hiccuping and giggling."  
"Yeah, that Trost f/n got for her birthday was really strong!" She nodded. "It was strange being upstairs in the main manor again, you know...since I'm nearly always down here now."  
"Heh, careful about spending too much time with Eren." Teased Jean, motioning to Mikasa and smirking. "She'll get jealous!"  
No sooner had the words left his mouth, the raven haired cook spun around and grabbed him by his shirt collar, pushing her face close to his.  
"Keep talking Horse Face." She growled dangerously, raising a tiny whimper from Connie as he hesitantly reached for the first breakfast tray. "I'd be quite happy to show you what I do to anyone who gets too close to Eren!"  
"Wow good job Levi isn't here to see this." Muttered Connie nervously, his shaking hands closing around the silver tray as he pulled it towards him.   
Suddenly as if on cue, the kitchen door opened and a low bored monotone voice spoke up.  
"What's going on in here?"   
"Hi Bro!" Giggled Isabel enthusiastically, furrowing her brows a moment later when she noticed he wasn't in his usual smart suit and cravat. "How come you're dressed like that?"  
"I'm going to be away from the manor for the day, however that doesn't mean you lot can slack off." He answered bluntly, turning to eyeball Jean and Connie rather scarily. "I'll be checking that your work is up to scratch when I return."  
The two males quickly retrieved the breakfast trays and hurried from the kitchen, desperate to escape the raven haired male's penetrating gaze.   
"Tch, stupid brats!" Scoffed Levi folding his arms and raising an eyebrow when Mikasa glanced over at him. "F/n and I will be away for most of the day, so don't bother making us any lunch."  
"Understood." She nodded, walking away and leaving him alone with Isabel.  
"Is everything okay?" Asked the young redhead, concern evident in her dark green eyes. "You seem a little more uptight than usual."  
"I'm going to Amara Village."  
"F/n is taking you to Farlan's grave isn't she?"   
Levi simply remained silent and continued to stare at her stoically.  
"You should go." Smiled Isabel sadly, walking up to him and gently wrapping her arms around his neck in a warm embrace. "I'm glad you agreed to it."  
Furrowing his brows, Levi slowly pulled away from her and raised a hand to her head, ruffling her spiky red hair.  
"Behave while I'm gone, just because you're family doesn't mean you're immune to punishment."  
"Heh, got it Bro." She giggled, pushing him away and returning to her work station. "Have a good day."  
Turning on his heels, he left the kitchen and closed the door behind him, leaving Isabel to stare after him for a moment before returning to her duties.  
  
"What do you think My Lady?"  
Nanaba finished the tying a single black ribbon around the base of your ponytail before retrieving the hand mirror and gesturing for you to follow her into the bathroom.  
Standing with your back to the mirror that was mounted onto the wall, you raised the other and angled it slightly so you could get a clear view of the top and back of your head.  
The blonde maid had braided the hair either side of your parting and pulled it back against your skull before weaving it all together to keep it flat to your head and then finishing it off in a neat pony tail.   
"The black ribbon adds a certain...finesse shall we say?" She explained, clasping her hands in front of her and patiently waiting for your opinion.   
"It looks really good Nanaba." You smiled, turning your head to the left and then the right to get a better look. "Who taught you how to do this?"  
"My mother and grandmother, it was a tradition in my family that all girls were taught to style their hair for every occasion imaginable."  
"I see, well you certainly have a talent for it."  
"Thank you My Lady, now I believe you should be getting downstairs for breakfast, you don't want to be late for your outing."  
"Oh yeah, good idea." You nodded, handing her the mirror and exiting the bathroom so you could retrieve your riding crop from the bed. "I'm assuming you're going to be left in charge of the servants while Uncle Levi is away?"  
"As the most senior member of staff after him, yes that duty falls to me." She answered evenly, placing the mirror back down on your bedside table and following you out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
"I'm sure Jean and Connie will be relieved."  
"Forgive me for prying My Lady, but...has Levi always been so highly strung when it comes to discipline? Only he does seem very harsh with his standards when leaving me in charge."  
You giggled and nodded, walking down the corridor towards the stairs with the blonde maid at your side.  
"Most of the time, he does have his soft side though...just don't tell him that I said that!"  
"Of course." She smiled as you descended the stairs. "Your secret is safe with me."  
Making your way down the stairs, the two of you crossed the entrance hall and stopped outside the double doors leading into the dining hall.  
"If you'll excuse me My Lady, this is where I leave you." Said Nanaba, flashing you a small smile. "I hope you have a pleasant day out."  
"Thanks Nanaba, see you later."  
Opening the door on the right, you entered the dining hall in time to see Jean and Connie emerge from the door leading down to the servants quarters, each of the carrying a silver tray.  
"Morning guys." You smiled, casually resting your riding crop over your shoulder.   
"Good Morning Mistress." They replied in unison, albeit slightly hesitantly when they noticed your posture.  
"Let me guess, you just had a roasting from my uncle?" You inquired, your smile slowly morphing into a rather devious smirk.  
"I think it has more to do with the fact that you're brandishing your riding crop like a weapon." Chuckled a voice to your left, earning your immediate attention.   
"Huh?" Cocking your head to one side you frowned curiously.   
"The look suits you." Mike smiled and walked towards you from where he had previously been stood by the open veranda doors, carefully plucking the crop from your hand. "However you're not supposed to swing this around so carelessly. There is a clip for it on your belt, I would suggest using it."  
"Well excuse me for not having worn formal riding attire before Your Lordship!" You scoffed with a mocking bow, earning you a raised eyebrow of amusement from your husband while Jean and Connie simply observed as you took the crop from him and lifted the jacket to find the clip. "Better?"  
Mike looked at the crop which now hung neatly against your right leg and gave a satisfied nod.   
"I see you let Nanaba style your hair for you."  
"Yeah, I don't actually mind her messing with it to be honest. How does it look?"  
"I think it compliments your attire quite nicely." He smiled approvingly, raising his hand and gently cupping your chin as he leaned down to you and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. "You look beautiful as always, shall we?"  
Replying with a simple nod, you took his arm and followed him to lead you to the dining table before taking your seats, allowing Jean and Connie to serve breakfast.  
  
The sun was beating down warmly over the garden and countryside beyond the painted wrought iron fence and there was barely a cloud in the sky, perfect riding weather in your honest opinion.   
It was just what you had hoped for, especially since this was to be your first time setting foot beyond the gates of the manor in what felt like an eternity without needing the need to look over your shoulder in fear of the now vanquished threat that had you feel like a prisoner for so long.   
Leaving Connie and Jean to the task of clearing away, you made your way around to the stables where Levi was already waiting for your arrival.  
"Wow looking good f/n!" Smiled Eren, looking up from his task of checking Cosmos's saddle when he heard your approaching footsteps. "I love what Nanaba's done to your hair!"  
"Not bad Brat." Agreed Levi, casting you a quick glance from where he stood currently leaning against one of the stall doors.  
"Thanks." You nodded appreciatively, turning your attention to the familiar black stallion for a moment and patting his neck when it swung its head around face you. "You ready to go Uncle Levi?"  
"Yeah."  
Pushing himself off the door, he proceeded to mount a second slightly smaller and lighter black stallion, Midnight you seemed to remember Eren saying its name was.  
"I'll come and open the gate for you both." Smiled Eren, watching you get comfortable in the saddle and unhook your riding crop from your belt, slipping the leather loop attached to the handle over your wrist and grip it firmly.  
Gently kicking Cosmos's ribs and clicking your tongue, you encouraged him to move off and slowly started to guide him along the path leading back to the front of the manor, while Levi followed slightly behind and Eren rushed on ahead to let you both out.  
Turning to look behind you, a concerned frown spread across your features.  
"Are you okay Uncle Levi?" You questioned once Eren was out of earshot.  
"I'm fine." Came the blunt reply. "You know the way to Amara Village from here?"  
"Yeah I double checked one of Mike's maps last night before I went to bed, once we leave the main road leading through the gate into Wall Rose it's pretty much a cross country gallop to the east."  
Levi nodded and drew level with you, remaining facing forward.  
"I'm glad you changed your mind about coming with me today." You smiled. "This means a lot to me."  
Tightening his grip on the leather reins slightly, Levi nodded and clicked his tongue thoughtfully.   
"Tch, what can I say Brat? Even after all these years you can still wrap me around your little finger."  
Before you could throw out a witty comeback to counter his remark, your attention was pulled towards the veranda when you noticed Mike step out onto it and look over in your direction.   
"I'll meet you at the gate." Said Levi evenly, steering his horse off down the path.  
Watching him for a moment, you furrowed your brows worriedly before steering Cosmos towards the veranda and riding alongside the stone balustrade, finally stopping when you reached Mike.  
"I was expecting you to be locked away in your study." You smirked, cocking your head to one side.  
"Not until I've seen you off." Replied Mike, a small smile gracing his handsome features as he took a moment to admire you and then gave Cosmos a pat on the neck.   
Taking the reins in one hand, you leaned over the balustrade and placed your free hand on your husband's shoulder, embracing him in a brief but passionate kiss.   
"See you later." You smiled warmly, resting your forehead against his.  
"I love you." He muttered softly.  
"I love you too."   
Placing one last quick peck to his stubble framed lips, you sat up straight again in your saddle and gently dug your heels into Cosmos's ribs to encourage him to move off.  
Glancing back at your husband for one last brief moment, you flashed him a smile before spurring your horse into a trot and making your way towards the gate to meet up with your uncle.  
  
Upon reaching the gate, you found Levi still waiting for you inside the manor's grounds.  
"Okay let's go." You said brightly, slowing Cosmos down to a walk and making your way out onto the dusty country road.   
"We'll be back this evening, try and stay out of trouble while we're gone." Said Levi evenly, encouraging his horse to start walking.  
"I promise I won't throw Jean in the fountain again." Smiled Eren, moving to close the gate as the raven haired male steered Midnight through it and joined you, looking back for a moment to address the stable boy.  
You giggled and shook your head, hopefully the two servants would stay out of eachother's way and such an incident would be avoided, although with Nanaba and her no nonsense attitude being in charge while Levi was away, you couldn't really see anything untoward happening.   
"Have a good ride." He nodded sliding the heavy bolt across the gate and locking it.  
Gently spurring Cosmos, you caught up with Levi who had already managed to ride a few meters ahead of you and was currently looking up towards the clear blue sky.  
"If we go at a gallop we should reach Amara Village by midday." You mused thoughtfully. "It's been so long since I was last there, I wonder if it's changed much."  
However Levi wasn't listening to a word you were saying.   
"What do you reckon?" You continued, glancing over at him with a small smile which soon disappeared when you realized he wasn't paying attention to you. "Uncle Levi?"  
Remaining completely oblivious to your attempt at conversing with him, Levi kept his gaze fixed on the sky.  
His steel grey eyes narrowed slightly as a gentle breeze ruffled his raven hair, sweeping it back from his face.  
He hadn't felt this kind of freedom since gaining surface citizenship nearly twenty years ago, in a way he was almost reliving that moment in his mind since this was the first time he had been able to step beyond the gates of the Zacharius Manor without needing to look back over his shoulder in fear of Nile finding him.   
"Uncle Levi?"  
Pursing his lips thoughtfully he tightened his grip on Midnight's reins, although he had personally witnessed Nile's demise at the gallows, he still couldn't quite believe that it was all finally over.  
Justice had been served to the victims of the vile Military Police commander's regime and those who had carried out the murders of the innocent people who had been deemed "criminals" despite having not committed any illegal acts had also been punished along with him. It was all finally over, so why did he still feel so uneasy about setting foot beyond the gates of the manor?  
"UNCLE LEVI!"  
"What?"  
"What's wrong with you today?" You questioned worriedly. "You completely blanked me just now."  
"Tch, I'm fine." He snorted. "We should probably speed up if we want to arrive at Amara Village by midday."  
Sighing and shaking your head, you smiled sympathetically.   
"If you're worried about leaving the manor don't be." You said softly. "This isn't like last time. Nile and his thugs are dead, they can't hurt us anymore."  
"I know." He replied bluntly. "It just feels strange having my freedom back."  
"I understand." You nodded, giggling a moment later and spurring Cosmos into a gallop. "Race to you Stohess!"  
"Tch, fine." He scoffed, digging his heels into Midnight's sides and leaning forward in the saddle as he started to pursue you.  _  
_  
Passing through Stohess had been a lot more relaxing than the last time you were there, for a start the guards at the gates had let you pass through with no hassle and you were able to ride along the main road through the district without needing to worry about skulking around the back streets and alleys to avoid being seen.  
After that, it had been a pleasant gallop across the open rolling fields of the open countryside and hamlet settlements until you reached your parents home village, which you were quick to notice hadn't changed much since you had last visited as a child.  
The market still occupied the main open space at the heart of the area, with farmers and other small time merchants selling their wares from simple wooden tables and purpose built stalls that could be collapsed and removed at the end of the day. Elsewhere, small children were running through the dusty streets giggling and playing, while the other occupants of the area went about the daily task of running errands and managing the upkeep of their homes.  
With it being midday when you arrived, you and Levi decided to stop at the village tea shop for lunch before continuing with your plans to visit the graveyard.  
"So has it changed much?" You smiled, leaning back in the wooden chair you currently occupied within the small space of the quiet seating area.  
"Not really?" Replied Levi, raising a simple white cup to his lips and taking in his surroundings. "Farlan brought me here several times when we were first getting to know each other, it was always our first stop on the way back to Trost after leaving Stohess."  
"Must bring back some good memories then."  
"Yeah it does."  
"I'm surprised you still decided to stay on at the manor." You continued. "I'd have thought you would want to leave and maybe go back to Trost with my parents when they offered."  
"I'm too old for all that fresh start shit!" He shrugged nonchalantly. "Besides, I'm settled where I am now."  
"More like you just can't bear the idea of not being around me twenty four seven!"  
"Tch, don't flatter yourself Brat!"   
Giggling you picked up your tea cup and downed the remaining contents, turning your attention back to him.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Sure."  
  
After exiting the tea shop, you retrieved Cosmos and Midnight from the hitching yard and led them through the village towards the graveyard at the southernmost point.  
It was a simple yet quiet area set aside from the main housing area, surrounded by a small stone wall and metal gate it covered maybe three acres of grassland with various granite headstones carved with simple messages of memorium to indicate where its occupants had been laid to rest.  
Stopping at the gate you turned back to face Levi and watched him worriedly as he frowned cast a narrow eyed frown over the well kept burial site.   
"He's buried towards the far right near my grandparents." You said softly, patting Cosmos's neck and slipping the reins over his head so you could tie him up to the hitching post in front of the wall.   
Nodding silently, Levi joined you at the hitching post and tied Midnight to it, glancing over at you when he was finished and softening his gaze.  
Flashing him a small smile, you gestured for him to follow you into the graveyard.   
Pushing open the metal gate, the rusted hinges squealed in protest as you stepped through and started to make your way through the maze of headstones.  
Levi followed in silence, his steel eyed gaze focusing completely on where he was going and ignoring the graveyards other visitors as they stood in contemplation with their heads bowed or stooped to place fresh flowers and remove the old ones from their loved ones resting place.  
"We're here."  
Looking up, Levi halted when you stopped and smiled sadly to a row of three tall headstones.  
Casting a glance over each one in turn, he swallowed hard when he focused on the last one and read the words engraved into the cold granite.  
 _"Farlan Church, Beloved brother, son, uncle and friend to many. Forever in our hearts."  
_ "Looks like we're not the only visitors he's had recently." You smiled, nodding to the still fresh bouquet of forget me nots that had been carefully placed at the base of the headstone. "Most likely my mother left these, she always used to say that the colour of the petals matched his eyes."  
"She's not wrong." Muttered Levi, staring down at the grave, his brows furrowing and causing his frown to deepen.   
An overwhelming sense of guilt washed over him, ten years ago he had been forced to flee Trost in such a hurry that he was unable to say a proper goodbye to Farlan. He never had managed to get over the fact that he had been denied the opportunity to attend the funeral and see his former lover laid to rest, but then again, he hadn't imagined that the events of the past would play out the way they did.  
"He'd be glad you came today." You muttered, holding your head high and blinking back tears. "At least now you know where he is so if you ever want to visit, you can."  
Levi continued to stare at the grave, not even twitching in the slightest when a gentle summer breeze whistled through the graves and rustled the lush grass on which he stood.  
"It's finally over." He said quietly, striking up a one sided conversation with the headstone. "Nile has finally paid for what he did to you."  
Swallowing down a sob, you moved closer to your uncle and took his hand, lightly squeezing it as he continued speaking.   
"You can rest in peace now, I'm doing alright up here...so are the brat and the rest of your family."  
Raising your fist you lightly thumped his chest and giggled, earning you a raised eyebrow in response.   
"He's found someone to make him happy." You smiled, directing your attention towards your uncle's grave. "You don't need to worry, I'm keeping an eye on him for you Uncle Farlan."  
"Tch, damned brat!"  
After a few more silent moments of standing in silent reflection, Levi was the first one to speak.  
"We should probably head back to the manor, if we leave now we can make it back before sunset."  
"Alright." You agreed. "Just do me a favour though."  
Raising a questioning eyebrow, Levi waited for you to continue.  
"Promise me you'll try and start being a little more open about your feelings with Eren, a blind person could've seen the tenseness between you this morning."  
"Tch!"  
"I understand you feeling awkward because you came here, but it's like he said last night...today may just be what you need to help you move on from the past. This is one fresh start you're not too old for!"  
Looking back to Farlan's grave, Levi's frown deepened.   
You weren't wrong, coming here today had brought him a sense of closure. He now knew where Farlan was resting and to come here knowing that justice for what had happened to him had now been served could only be described as the feeling of a huge weight being lifted from his shoulders.   
"Alright Brat." He nodded, raising a hand to your head and somehow managing to ruffle your tightly braided hair. "I promise."  
Nodding in satisfaction, you watched him bow his head towards the headstone before turning on his heels and walking back towards the main path running through the are.  
"Sleep well Uncle Farlan." You whispered softly, placing a hand on the cold granite surface as you spoke before following the raven haired male.  
  
Making your way back towards the gate leading out of the graveyard, the two of you looked back one last time before exiting and retrieving the horses.  
"Thank you for coming with me today Uncle Levi." You smiled, mounting Cosmos and unhooking your riding crop from your belt.  
Levi afforded you a small smile and nodded, getting comfortable in his saddle and gently digging his heels into Midnight's ribs to encourage him to walk on.  
"Come on Brat, let's go home."  
For a moment you hesitated, turning to look behind you in the direction of Wall Rose and the Trost District.   
Tilting your head to one side you pursed your lips thoughtfully.   
 _"Home."  
_ Yes, Wall Rose had been just that for nearly twenty years, it was where you were born and raised...but to you it was no longer your only home.   
You now had a new one, somewhere you felt just as comfortable, somewhere you knew you could be happy and safe...and that was at the Zacharius manor with your husband Mike within the interior of Wall Sina.  
"Oi Brat, move it!"  
Snapping your head back round to face forward, you blinked rapidly at the sound of Levi pulling Midnight to a halt and calling your name.  
"Coming!" You replied, clicking your tongue and gently kicking Cosmos's ribs to tell him to start moving. "Sorry about that, I got a little distracted."  
"So I saw, I take it you're more focused now?"  
"Yeah I am." You nodded confidently, straightening up in your saddle and tightening your grip on the leather reins. "Let's go home."  
  
  
  
  


 _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Six Years Later…  
_  
Having finished her daily cleaning tasks in the master bedroom, Nanaba closed and locked the door before making her way back through the corridors of the Zacharius Manor.  
However the tranquil peace of the early afternoon was suddenly broken by the sound of raised voices coming from the main dining hall.  
“What on earth?” She mused, furrowing her brows and quickening her pace as she approached the stairs.  
Adjusting her hold on the large woven basket that contained the bedsheets she was preparing to take down to the laundry room, she gripped the metal banister rail and began to descend the stairs.   
“Jean? Connie?” She called, reaching the bottom and crossing the polished floor entrance hall, opening the double doors in front of her which led into the dining area…  
  
“Connie, help me will you?” Snapped Jean, desperately turning and squirming on the spot.  
“No way man, you’re on your own!” Laughed the other male, watching his fellow servant’s predicament.  
“Come on Jean, I want a ride!” Giggled a small dark blonde haired boy with e/c eyes.  
A cheeky smile was currently gracing his lips as he clung to the servants neck and dug his heels into his ribs, trying to spur him into moving.  
“I’m not a damned horse!”  
“The why does Uncle Levi keep saying you look like one?”   
“He’s got you there!” Smirked Connie, casually leaning on his broom and continuing to watch the situation unfold.  
“Come on, giddy up Horse Face!”  
“What on earth is going on in here?”  
All eyes turned towards the double doors as they suddenly opened and Nanaba entered the large room, her icy blue eyes widening at the sight that greeted her.  
“Great, maybe I can finally get some help!” Snorted Jean, once again wriggling around to try and loosen the child’s grip on his back.  
“Master Farlan what are you doing? I thought you were playing in the gardens?” Inquired the blonde maid, approaching Jean and carefully removing him from the servants back.  
“Gah finally!”   
“I got bored.” Shrugged Farlan nonchalantly. “So I came to play with Connie and Jean.”  
“Young Master, Jean is not a horse.”   
“So why does Uncle Levi say he looks like one?”  
Nanaba blinked twice, she didn’t actually have an answer for that...well she did, but she doubted that it would make much sense to the four year old.   
For a start he was far too much like his mother, so he would probably come out with some smart retort to counter her statement. Secondly, it wasn’t her place to discipline the boy, although she highly doubted his parents would mind her having a gentle word with him about respecting Jean’s personal space.  
“What’s going on in here?”  
“Uncle Levi!” Yelled Farlan excitedly, his e/c eyes widening when the door leading to the servants quarters opened and a short raven haired male in a smart suit and cravat entered the dining hall, causing Connie to immediately stand ramrod stiff and hastily begin sweeping the same spot at a rapid pace.  
“Tch, I might’ve know you would be involved Brat!”  
“Jean won’t give me a horse ride!” Pouted Farlan, folding his arms.  
“I am not a horse!” Snapped Jean, irritation clear in his tone.   
“You look like one!”   
“Let’s go find your parents shall we Young Master?” Asked Nanaba, approaching the boy and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“I’ll deal with him.” Said Levi, walking forward and swiftly scooping him up by the waist before throwing him back over his shoulder so that his upper body was hanging just above his waist.  
“Uncle Levi!” Laughed Farlan in protest, feebly attempting to hit him. “Put me down!”  
“Must you carry him like that?” Gasped Nanaba in horror. “He’s only four years old! What if you drop him?”  
“I won’t drop him!” Snorted Levi, making his way over to the double doors leading to the veranda. “Now get back to work, I want this place spotless when I return.”  
“Yeah, spotless!” Giggled Farlan.  
“Quiet Brat!”  
Shaking her head in disdain, Nanaba sighed and looked towards Jean and Connie.  
“Well, it’s clear who he takes after.” Smirked Connie, finally ceasing his actions and relaxing. “You know I imagine that’s probably what Levi was like with f/n when she was that age.”  
“Damn that kid’s strong!” Grunted Jean, rubbing his sore ribs. “I’m gonna be bruised to high hell in a few days!”  
“Well children will be children I suppose. We should just be grateful that there aren’t two of them running around causing mischief! Well, not yet anyway.”  
Leaving the two males stood watching each other rather worriedly, Nanaba made her way to the door leading to the servants quarters and disappeared through it.  
“You don’t suppose the next one will be as bad do you?” Questioned Jean nervously. “I don’t think my ribs could handle two hyperactive kids kicking them.”  
“I dunno man.” Shrugged Connie. “Although if I were you, I’d prepare for the worst.”  
  
Closing the doors behind him, Levi adjusted his hold on Farlan and walked along the veranda to where two smartly dressed people were currently stood talking.  
“Oi f/n! I believe this belongs to you!”  
The woman, whose attire consisted of an elegant deep blue short sleeved dress and elbow high pristine white gloves looked towards him. Brushing a lock of stray h/l h/c hair back behind her ear, she giggled and stood up straight, placing her other hand on her swollen stomach while her husband, a tall dark blonde haired, blue eyed male dressed in a smart black suit, white shirt and dark blue tie raised an inquiring eyebrow.  
“Farlan Zacharius are you causing trouble again?” You giggled, noting the small pair of legs currently dangling in front of Levi’s torso.  
“No!” Came a small voice.   
Shaking his head and chuckling lowly, Mike stepped towards Levi and retrieved his son, instantly being met with a cheeky grin.  
“Farlan.” He said sternly, raising his eyebrows as the smile disappeared from his stubble framed mouth.  
“I only wanted Jean to give me a horse ride.”   
“Sweetheart, Jean isn’t a horse!” You giggled, rubbing your stomach. “How many times do we have to tell you?”  
“Then why does Uncle Levi always say he looks like one?” Pouted the little boy, pointing at the shorter male.  
“Uncle Levi says a lot of things!” You remarked. “However that doesn’t mean you have to take it literally!”  
“Why don’t you see if Uncle Eren can spare you some time for a quick ride around the stable yard on a proper horse before Uncle Erwin, Aunt Hanji and Marie arrive?” Smiled Mike, carefully putting the boy down and ruffling his hair.   
“Can I?” Asked Farlan, his eyes widening hopefully.  
“As long as you stop pestering Jean, he’s not a horse Farlan.” Said Mike sternly.  
“Yes Dad.”  
“Tch, come on Brat.” Said Levi, holding out a hand and looking over at you, nodding at your stomach. “You better hope and pray that one isn’t as wild as he is when it’s born or you’re not going to have any servants left!”   
Smiling warmly, you watched your son eagerly take Levi’s hand and allow him to lead him away before turning your attention back to your husband.  
“Poor Jean, but I suppose that’s what happens when you look like a horse!”  
Shaking his head and grinning, Mike moved closer to you and rested a hand on your stomach, raising his other to your face and gently running the backs of his fingers over your cheek.   
“What is it?” You asked, looking into his soft blue eyes.  
“What are the odds he’s just jinxed us and this one will be just as much of a handful as Farlan?”   
“Then I say you need to look into hiring new servants?”   
Mike chuckled and shook his head, he should’ve anticipated such an answer from you.  
“Would it bother you if they were?”  
“Absolutely not.” He replied without hesitation. “I love you and Farlan just the way you are and I wouldn’t change either of you for the world, it will be the same with this child.”  
“By the way, we still haven’t discussed names yet.”  
“Hmm...you’re around halfway through the pregnancy.” He mused thoughtfully, eyeing up the substantial bump of your stomach. “I should be able to tell what we’re having by now.”  
“Go for it.”  
Releasing his grip on you, Mike lowered his head and closed his eyes.   
You giggled lightly as he took several long deep sniffs and furrowed his brows in concentration, opening his eyes a moment later and standing up straight.  
“It’s a girl.”   
“Well that evens the odds a little then, so what shall we name her?”  
“How about f/n? No doubt she’ll grow up to be as beautiful as her mother?” He smiled.  
“Actually, I was thinking if it was a girl we could name her Juliana.” You mused, biting your lower lip. “It seems only fair since we already named our son after a member of my family, so why not name this one after a member of yours?”  
Mike blinked rapidly, however there was no denying that it was a wonderful idea.  
“Sounds perfect.” He nodded, placing his hands on your hips and drawing you closer to him, a smile playing on his lips when you placed your head on his chest and rested your hands on his forearms. “Juliana Zacharius it is then.”  
Closing your eyes you sighed contently, a small smile playing on your lips when you felt a barely there kiss gently pressed against the top of your head before three simple words were softly spoken against your hair, to which you instinctively replied without hesitation.  
  
If there was anything you had learned over the past six years and a half years, it was that life had a strange way of playing out.  
Despite your marriage originally not being one you were willing to participate in, it soon came to pass that maybe it wasn’t such a bad match after all.  
Yes it had its ups and downs, trials and tribulations...but you and Mike overcame them together, which led to the pair of you becoming closer than you imagined possible.  
You might not have been able to change the past, but now that you had learned to love your husband, you could take control of the future and work towards making it a happy and prosperous one for you and your growing family.


End file.
